Her name is Sakura under reconstruction
by animea-hime
Summary: She always aimed for perfection. Perfection was supposed to make her full. And yet the closer she got to perfection, the emptier she became. So, she went to Konoha Hino Gakuen, because if nothing else, it would make her perfect. Sasusaku AU Highschool fic
1. Prologue

Me: Hey there, I'm new, but a fan of Sasusaku :D

Readers: Welcome :P :rose petals twirl like in OHSHC:

Me: Yea, anyway, this is a Naruto fanfic for my first ifc on here. Mainly Sasusaku. But I am adding in NaruHina, NejiTen, and ShikaTem :D Coz I like those characters as a pair.

Sakura: dolphie-chama does not own Naruto. THere the disclaimers done, now give me my Sasuke-kun plushie back

Me: Fine, here, I'll have to blackmail Sasuke next time for the disclaimer.

Sasuke: I don't give into blackmail

Me: We'll see about that. Mwahahahahhahahahahhahah

Sakura: She's insane! D

--

**Summary: **13 year old Sakura Haruno, a girl with many talents, has just entered a new world. The world of Junior high school. There she will battle with raging fan girls, homework, assignments and crazy fan boys. Be careful Saku.

--

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Inner Selves**_

_**FLASH BACK…**_

POV

**(translations)**

--

"Beep. Beep. Beep" "SMASH!!!"

"Ugh! And there goes another alarm clock. That's the forth this month." A voice mumbled from under the dark silk sheets.

Slowly a thirteen year old pink haired girl arose from the comfort of her bed and slumped out of the warm. Greeting her feet was the feeling of soft carpet under her feet.

"Ugh! First day in a new school…Wonderful" she thought sarcastically.

Dragging her self slowly across her pink and black sakura themed, the pink haired girl made her way out of her room and across the hall way to the bathroom.

Switching on the light of the rather large bathroom, she slugged over to the basin and splashed her face with water to wake up. After drying her face with a conveniently placed hand towel, she looked up. Looking forward, she was greeted by her reflection in the mirror above the basin.

Looking into the reflection, she saw her bright, yet slightly dull emerald green eyes. Her somewhat messy, yet to be brushed, pink hair flowing down her sides all the way to her lower back and framing her face. Even without her hair brushed, though she would never admit it, she looked beautiful.

Slowly she averted her sight to the brush next to her left hand and picked it up. Running the brush through her pink tresses she smoothed out her hair and removed any knots that might have occurred through her hours of sleep.

Sighing, she brushed her teeth and as her final task for the morning, she stripped herself of her pajamas and stepped into the shower. Slowly letting the water adjust to the right temperature, she was bathed in the cool water that was spat out of the shower head.

After grabbing the cake of soap she lathered it onto a sponge before applying it to her body. Slowly scrubbing over entire body before letting the cool water rinse over her and in doing so, take away the suds from the soap.

Finishing up her daily routine she washed her hair with a strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. As soon as her hair was conditioner free, the pink haired girl stepped out of out of the shower after turning it off by the taps.

Wrapping herself in a white fluffy towel she dried herself before stepping of the bathroom and heading to her bedroom to change into her new school uniform. Previous to this school she lived in the Suna, and went to school in Suna Junior High. Before that, she lived near Konoha, basically on a beach.

That school, however, didn't have a uniform, this school did. For one basic reason. This was a private school. Not just any private school. It was supposed to be the best in the country. The most expensive too.

Now, you're probably wondering how this pink haired girl got into this school. Well for one, she was one of a rich and high class clan, and as some would say, only the best for the best. But no she didn't get into this school through money. Oh no, that money was her parents, and she refused to use it at times, unless she was _really _desperate. And I mean _**really**_ desperate.

So how did she get into such a prestigious school without using her parents money? Simple, scholarship. Correct. This girl is a smart girl. She seemed to be apparently perfect in each area of school, but what got her into this school by scholarship was her talent in creative and performing arts.

Anyway so her she is, getting herself ready for her new and "great" school. Half the reason why she accepted, mind you, was because her parents wanted her to go to that school. The other half, well… she hated Suna. To put it nicely anyway.

Her uniform was some what of an interesting one. It was a two layer knee-high skirt. The bottom ruffled layer was black, while the top ruffled red; a far too short skirt in Sakura's opinion. The blouse was a simple white long sleeved shirt with red and black trimming cufflinks.** (A/N: See 'Winter Hinata' on profile) **The collar was also red with black trimmings on the side of it. In the centre of the collar was a small black bow. Down the chest, on both sides, was a line of black buttons. The blouse went slightly over the top of the red skirt.

On the bottom of the centre of the shirt, there was the school emblem; while on the summer shirt **(A/N: See 'Summer Sakura' on profile)** it was on the bottom centre of the left sleeve The Konoha School Emblem. It was a circle with a spiral going into the circle with a triangle attached to it on the side of it. **(A/N: You know the Konoha symbol thing) **

The other choice was the same was the long sleeved blouse except it was a short sleeved one that were slightly poofy on each sleeve and went up to the elbow. The blouse end just above the skirt, unlike the long sleeved one, which went over the skirt. Today since it was kind of hot, and in the middle of summer, the pink haired girl decided to wear the short sleeved blouse.

Underneath her blouse she had a black singlet shirt underneath, since the shirt did, in her opinion, show way too much cleavage. But this girl also is also a little self-conscious, and suffers fro, little self-esteem. Though…not many people would have guessed that. Looking at herself in the full length mirror in her room she realized she was kinda of wrong about the skirt, but that didn't stop her putting on a pair of black bike shorts. No one could see them. Quickly she put on her ankle socks and shoved her feet into her black lace up school shoes that had a slight heal.

Finally, she ran a brush through her long hair again and tied it up into two buns on either side with black ribbons. In the middle of the ribbons was a little sakura. On both sides of her head were bobby pins to keep her hair in place.

As a final touch to the some what weird school attire, she added her favourite dark blood red choker around her neck and light pink sakura petal earrings.

Grinning to herself, she looked at the clocked next to her bed. A quarter passed eight. Immediately her eyes widened. She only had 15 minutes to get to school. Running up to her desk she grabbed her lite pink school bag and stuffed in her pencil case, wallet, phone, mp3 and her school paints for art, as well as her sport uniform, just in case she had phys ed.

Grabbing her folder for her books, she grabbed all her books, since she didn't know what classes she would have today, and shoved them into the black and pink folder before she ran out of her pink and black filled room and down the stairs of her house. Running down the stairs, she almost tripped but luckily for her she landed pretty nicely. Adjusting herself and regaining her composure, the pink haired girl ran to a small side table which had her keys to the house in it.

Above the small side table, which was next to an apricot painted wall, she looked up to be faced with her reflection once again, because of the mirror placed above the small table. Looking down at her watch, her eyes once again widened as she realized she only had 10 minutes left to get to school.

With that, she ran out of the house/mansion in which she lived in and raced towards her new school.

--

"SASUKE- TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a blonde loud moth called out racing towards his "best friend". He was wearing the school uniform for the boys; long, black pants, black school shoes and a short sleeved white dress shirt with the school emblem on the right breast. There was also supposed to be a tie but the blonde didn't appear to be wearing it.

"Dobe" the one called Sasuke greeted.

Sasuke, his full name Uchiha Sasuke, a dark haired, obsidian eyes hottie. He was one with many fan clubs and thousands of fangirls, ranging from girls as young as six to whatever age the oldest one may be. His dark features attract any, well almost any, girl. Girls want to be with him, majority of guys want to be him.

But he didn't care. He hated, loathed, and despised his so called fan club. He hated them with a burning passion. He is part of the infamous and one of the most respected clans. The Uchiha Clan. Correction… the heir to the Uchiha clan….if a certain older brother steps down.

Like Naruto, he was wearing the boys' school uniform. Only he wore sneakers instead of the black school shoes. One would think that his hair reminds your self of a chicken's ass or duck butt, but I guess, not many people see that in him.

"I'm not a dobe, teme" the blonde boy retorted. Slowly one by one their friends walked up to them.

"Ohayo Hinata-chaan" the blonde haired boy greeted.

"O-Ohayo N-Naruto-k-kun" greeted a short purple haired, pale eyed girl. A slight amount of blush creeping onto her face.

Hyuuga Hinata. From the well known Hyuuga clan. She is a smart girl, but also a very shy girl. Eventually the stuttering dies down, but with a certain blonde haired, cerulean eyes boy it doesn't seem to. Neither does the constant red tint on her cheeks around him either.

She like every girl in her Junior high school was wearing the school uniform. A short sleeved white blouse with poofy sleeves, the collar is black with red trimmings on the side. On the sleeves were the black with red trimming cufflinks that made the blouse sleeves extend to the elbows. The skirt was a ruffle skirt with 2 layers. The top was a light red to white, while the bottom was black. She had on thigh high white socks and Mary-Jane black school shoes. **(A/N: Sound familiar? XDD;;;; )**

Naruto. Uzamaki Naruto. The most loud mouth, knuckle head, annoying, blonde haired, blue eyed boy you will ever meet. Everything about him his loud. From his bright blonde hair to his loud mouth. It is loud.

"Dobe" greeted a dark brown, long haired boy. He had the same pale eyes as Hinata.

"I'm not a dobe, Neji-teme" Naruto spat.

Hyuuga Neji. Also part of the infamous Hyuuga clan, but unlike Hinata, he is not part of the main family. He is part of the branch side. Same pale eyes as Hinata, and is Hinata's older cousin. One year older than Hinata.

Behind then you could here a couple girls giggle.

"Ohayo Neji-nii-san" greeted Hinata.

"Hinata-sama" Neji greeted with a nod.

"Morning Hinata-chan, Naruto, Neji-kun" greeted a girl with her hair in two buns on each side.

"Morning Tenten-chan" Neji greeted as he walked up to his girl friend.

"Morning Tenten-senpai, Temari-senpai" said Hinata looking at both girls.

Tenten. No last name that is known. Her father is a famous blacksmith, her mother died when she was young. A very sporty type of girl. A big sister type figure to Hinata. Obsessed with weapons and can actually handle a few very well. Also a year older than Hinata.

The blonde girl, called Temari just nodded in acknowledgment.

Sabakuu **(A/N: I don't know how to spell it) **Temari. Blonde hair tied up into four ponytails on the back of her head. Eldest of three children. Her Brothers are Kankuro and Gaara. Older than Hinata. Oldest by a couple of weeks, in the group of friends.

Like Hinata, both girls were wearing the school uniform, only they choose to use ankle socks instead of the thigh high socks.

"Ugh. School is so troublesome." A boy with dark brown haired, tied up into a ponytail whined. "Morning guys" he yawned.

"Morning Shika-kun" chirped Temari as she went to hug her boyfriend.

Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru. Smartest in the grade till now. He has the IQ of 200. He like any other boy in this school was wearing the boys' school uniform. The only problem with this smart ass of a fifteen year old is that he is as lazy as hell, and always, no matter what thinks it is troublesome. And he seems to have this obsession with clouds.

"Hey did you guys hear?" Tenten exclaimed. Almost everyone shook there heads. "There is going to be a new student in your year" Tenten explains as she points to Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"AWESOME!!!!! Do you know whether it is a boy or a girl?" Naruto screamed to Tenten. Tenten sweat dropped, along with Temari and Hinata.

"Errr…..not really" Tenten said slowly inching away.

"What's all the noise about this early in the morning baka?" a boy with dark brown hair and a white dog asked.

"I'm not a baka, dog-teme!" Naruto argued. "Besides, there is apparently a new student, so shut your mouth!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba Inuzuka. Dark haired boy that is always followed by his dog Akamaru. For some reason he has weird red markings on his face. One would think of them as tattoos. But they never seem to fade. It's kind of creepy. He has red eyes and brown hair. His dog is white with brown ears.

"There is eh? Cool" Kiba said coolly.

"Hello Shino-san, Kiba-san, Gaara-san, Kankuro-san, Lee-san, Chouji-san" Hinata greeted to the five boys that arrived to the group of friends.

"Yosh! Hello Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru. Let's make a good start this year with our youthful lives! It's good to see you all look so youthful still. I envy your youthfulness!!" Lee exclaimed as he did his nice guy pose and his teeth shined.

The group of friends shuddered slightly and sweatdropped. Lee still the same, going on about youth.

Rock Lee. The most weirdest kid you'll ever meet. He has black frog eyes, fruit bowl rounded black hair that seems to really shine. He has the weirdest mouth ever and has some issue about youth, and how people shouldn't take advantage of their youth and abuse and use it youthfully, showing how youthful any one can be, to its full youthful extent. Kind of weird, if you know what I mean.

"Hey there Hinata" Kankuro and Kiba said at the same time while Shino and Gaara nodded to her.

Kankuro, Temari's younger brother, but the same age as her **(A/N: don't ask me how that works) **He usually wears a black hoodie over his head and his school uniform. He has an obsession with dolls or as he likes to call them, puppets. Over his face he has purple markings, with white paint underneath and red lipstick. One would call him a cross dresser, others call him plain weird. Red to brown eyes **(A/N: I don't remember ;) **and some believe he has brown hair.

Shino Aburame **(A/N: Is that right?) **One of the quietest kids in the school. He has an obsession with bugs, and usually "hangs" out with them. He can supposedly "talk" with them and he can order them to do stuff, which the small things do follow, which is kinda weird. He has brown hair and always wears black glasses. His hands are almost always in his pockets and his collar always up, hiding a good part of his face. Smart guy, as one would say.

Achmichi Chouji, really fat; hates being insulted about his fat; eats a lot; large red swirls on each cheek; has an obsession with food. He has orange hair that sticks out on either side.

Gaara. Temari's youngest brother. He has bright red hair and eyeliner all around his eyes. It is believed he has no eyebrows, but no one dares ask him. They are scared of him in seconds. His eyes are a dull green and he has a kanji tattoo on the side of his head that means love. Forget about what people have said about Shino being quiet, this guy tops the cake and usually only answers in grunts. Pretty smart, but very scary.

Slowly the group of friends made their way into the school building and went straight to one of the many bulletin boards in the school so they could find out what class they were in for home room. The rest of the classes they knew about already because they were given their schedules a day previous in the mail.

Eventually they found out after a lot of difficulty who was in which class and which teacher they would have for home room.

Home Room Classes:

2nd year, class A, Hatake Kakashi 10E:

Hyuuga Hinata

Nara Shikamaru

Sabakuu no Gaara

Uzamaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

2nd year, class B, Yuuhi Kureni, 14C:

Aburame Shino

Inuzuka Kiba

Achmichi Chouji

3rd year, Class A, Gai, 12B:

Tenten

Hyuuga Neji

Rock Lee

Sabakuu no Kankuro

Sabakuu no Temari

"Ding, ding ding" A loud chime went through the school signaling it was the beginning of home room.

"Off to home room" Tenten sighed. "Why did we have to get Gai-sensei?" muttered Tenten.

"What's wrong my dumpling haired friend? Gai-sensei is a wonderful teacher. He has so much youth!" Lee exclaimed as he followed Tenten who was walking off into the direction for home room.

Slowly, but reluctantly Neji, Temari and Kankuro followed the two going towards home room. While the 2nd year group went off the their home rooms in separate directions.

--

Slowly, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Gaara walked to home room. Room 10E. they could already hear fangirls in the room.

"Did you hear? Sasuke-kun is in this homeroom?" one voice said.

"OMG!! Really" squealed another.

Eventually they reached the door, to be greeted with Sasuke's fangirls. Well a couple of them anyway.

Like any class room it had the teacher's wooden desk at the front and behind it was the black board. In front of the teacher's desk there were 5 rows of desks for students, each with 6 desks. At the back was a few cupboards and on the opposite side of the door there were windows going across the wall.

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" squealed tonnes of fan girls.

"Sasuke-kun come sit over next to me" waved a pale blonde long haired girl called out to him.

"No Sasuke-kun is sitting next to me!" one of the girls yelled.

"Why would he sit next to you, when he clearly wants to sit next to me!" another screeched.

"You're both wrong, Sasuke-kun wants to sit next to me" the blonde haired girl stated "Aren't I right Sasuke-kun?" asked the blonde.

"Sasuke-kun?" the blonde blinked. Sasuke escaped the girls while they were arguing; trying to drown out the annoying noise they were making, a.k.a talking.

Since he had the chance, he sat down as he asked his friends to sit around him to avoid sitting next to his fan girls. So basically on the side of the classroom next to the windows, at the very back seat, Sasuke sat, while next to him on his left was Naruto, while in front was Gaara, and diagonally was Shino. Hinata Sat next to Naruto and Shikamaru sat in front of Gaara.

"Oi Naruto, MOVE!!!! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun" the blonde demanded.

"Ahhhh…..Ino-pig….Sure….I will….NOT!!" Naruto yelled.

That's right the blonde girl was Yamanaka Ino. Heir to the Yamanaka corporation. Her family is a _very_ high class family. They get what they want, **always. **Just like her family, Ino demands that she get what she wants, **always.** Blonde haired and blued eyed. She has the perfect body at the age of 15, a body any girl would kill for.

"WHAT?!" Ino screeched. "MO-"

"Yamanaka sit down. It won't matter because there is a seating plan for this class" A tall silver haired man said matter-of-factly.

The silver haired man was Hatake Kakashi. His hair stands above his head defying all laws of gravity had a mask over his face the covered nearly everything but one eye. He was known through the school as the teacher who _**always **_comes late no matter what and _**always **_makes up lame excuses to why he was late. Another thing any one will know about him is that he really lazy and tends to keep his nose in a certain orange book.

"Hmph" Ino stuck her nose up in the air and made her way to a desk.

"Wha? What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"I teach this class" Kakashi sweatdropped.

"I know that, but usually you're late" Naruto pointed out.

"Yea well, this time I'm early" Kakashi said "Anyway time for you're seating plan"

It ended up with Ino and the rest of the fan girls in the front and near the door, while Sasuke stayed in the same spot Gaara got moved down one seat and the rest is the same.

"Anyway, now that everything is settled, I'd like to say we have a new student" Kakashi said eagerly. "You may come in now" he called out.

Slowly the pink haired girl walked into the room. Step by step you walked further into the classroom of quiet students. All eyes staring in awe of the colour of the girl's hair, and eyes. It's not every day a girl with pink hair and green eyes walks into your classroom. Gradually low whispers and murmurs could be heard coming from the students in front of the pink haired girl.

Soon the mysterious pink haired girl came to a halt and stood in front of Kakashi facing him. Kakashi stood up from his desk and smiled down on the new girl.

"Introduce your self" Kakashi beckoned.

"Hai" the pink haired girl turned towards the class and looking at her new class mates, she made a slight nod of the head and opened her mouth to speak and in a monotone voice she spoke.

"Sakura"

--

Me: So here you have our first chapter, actually it's more like the prologue XD or something along those lines.

Sakura: Yea not bad.

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: Anyway…yea so this is my story. A junior high (At least I think it would be junior high) School Naruto fic. XD This story has been going around my mind for ages so…I thought to get this all down on paper and stuff and show it to the world :D


	2. 1 New school, new friends

Me: I'm back …well actually, I kind of already had this all planned from the beginning but anyway….

Sakura: woah you have like a seriously weird mind.

Me: Thanks. Now Sasuke, I said you were doing the disclaimer this time, so you are!

Sasuke: like hell I will!

Me:kidnaps Sakura and holds a kunai to her throat: Do it or she dies!

Sasuke: OO…..Fine ;;; dolphie-chama does not own Naruto

--

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Inner Selves**_

_**FLASH BACK…**_

POV

**(translations)**

--

Recap:

Slowly the pink haired girl walked into the room. Step by step you walked further into the classroom of quiet students. All eyes staring in awe of the colour of the girl's hair, and eyes. It's not every day a girl with pink hair and green eyes walks into your classroom. Gradually low whispers and murmurs could be heard coming from the students in front of the pink haired girl.

Soon the mysterious pink haired girl came to a halt and stood in front of Kakashi facing him. Kakashi stood up from his desk and smiled down on the new girl.

"Introduce your self" Kakashi beckoned.

"Hai" the pink haired girl turned towards the class and looking at her new class mates, she made a slight nod of the head and opened her mouth to speak and in a monotone voice she spoke.

"Sakura"

End Recap

--

That was all she said.

"Look at that hair" one guy whispered.

"Forget the hair, look at that body, she is HOT" another said back.

"I'll say, the body of a damn sex god!" another yelled.

"I'll say forget Yamanaka! This one is three times better than her at least!" Another squealed.

Sakura slowly inched back and sweat dropped, a soft pink tint making its way onto her cheeks. She was 13 for Kami's sake. Some how she managed to skip a year and some how managed to get into the 2nd year of junior high at the age of 13, while most would be 15. Don't get it wrong, in a short while, she'd be turning 14, so she isn't _that_ for behind the rest. (**A/N: I am fully aware that Sakura is like one of the oldest in the group in the real thing, but in this one she isn't XD) **

Slowly but noticeably some of the guys started to lean forward as she inched back. Soon she found her way against the teacher's desk. Slowly she turned her head around to find that she was reading a small orange book.

"Where do I sit Hatake-sensei **(teacher)**?" Sakura asked bringing Kakashi out of his book.

"Hmm…?" Kakashi asked stupidly "Oh, right" slowly he looked around the class to find only one seat available. The seat in front of Sasuke.

"You may sit in the seat in front of Uchiha-san and call me Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi said pointing to the desk in front of Sasuke. Immediately protests could be heard from the fan girls.

"Hai **(Yes, yea, ok, here- sign of acknowledgement) **sensei" Sakura.

"WHAT??? Why does _she _get to sit in front of _my_ Sasuke" All of the fangirls yelled as the pointed to Sakura who was innocently walking her way to the seat she assigned.

Sakura turned her body slightly and blinked innocently at the fangirls.

SASUKE'S POV

We had the new girl come into our class today. She's kind of cute. An interesting girl, I have to admit, she has bright pastel pink hair and bright green eyes. What a different combination.

Her name is Sakura. Suits her a lot, I guess. I just hope she doesn't turn into some fangirl though. She had with her a black and red folder and a light red back pack, which I assumed was her school bag. Her hair was in buns while some of it was out framing her face. The buns were tied up with black ribbons. She is pretty too. Her eyes have this curious look to them, they are so bright and innocent, but some where in there I see a little dullness, which looks like she is trying to hide.

We'll just have to wait and see what happens when Kakashi assigns the seat in front of me to her. Straight away all of the fangirls in this wretched class scream out, protesting against the chance that the girl would even be allowed to sit in front of me. Geez! Stupid girls. Sakura just stares at them weirdly and blinked innocently. That was so cute.

_Woah! Where did that come from?_

_**From me, Mwahahahahha! **_

_Who are you?_

_**I'm you're innerself.**_

_I'm insane. There's no way I have something so stupid._

_**You know you just called your self stupid?**_

_Oh shut it and go away. You're annoying._

_**You just called you self annoying.**_

_BE GONE!!!!_

END POV

Eventually inner Sasuke was gone. But it left Sasuke slightly twitching.

SAKURA'S POV

_I knew this wouldn't end well. All I did was walk to the seat I was assigned. Ugh!_

_**You're right. I bet their stupid fangirls. Ugh! Not more of them.**_

_Yea I know…Wha? You're back? I thought you were shoved into a little box, in a little corner, in a little piece of my mind._

_**I was. Any way, ja ne, I don't wanna be stuck with those things raging after me.**_

_Gee! I feel so loved. _

_**Ja Ne**_

END POV

Slowly Sakura made her way to her desk ignoring the protests of the girls and slumped down slightly; adverting her gaze, head turned to face the sakura tree right outside the room. There was a slight breeze that came in from the open window at the back of the class room. The breeze lifting up the small amount of hair framing her pale face around in different places. Almost instantly Sakura propped her elbow onto the table and let her head rest in hand while she waited for home room to finish. Which, should be soon. At least, she hoped it would be. The girls' protests were getting annoying.

"Ding, ding, ding" There goes that chime again. This meant the end of home room and the beginning of the 1st class. Checking her schedule, Sakura realized she didn't have to move because next she had math with Kakashi. So she just sat there as she waited for the rest of the class to arrive.

"Ding, ding, ding" the warning bell. Sakura wasn't worried, she wasn't tardy after all. Looking around the class room, she noticed ithe room was slowly being filled up with students, which she presumes are the students in her math class. There were quiet a few from her home room class in here too. There's that pale eyed girl, sitting next to the blonde boy who is sitting next to the black haired boy who is behind her. Sakura assuming that the boy behind her is Uchiha Sasuke. The guy the stupid fan girls were oogling on about.

"Alright class, open you're text book and turn to page 89" Kakashi said, snapping Sakura out of her daze. Slowly she got out her text book and found out they were going to be studying geometry, well, to be more specific trigonometry.

'_For Kami's sake! Do I have to do __**this**__ topic __**again**__!!!!!!!!' _Sakura thought really annoyed.

"Okay, so we will be starting on trigonometry, for this topic, it's not that hard, so DON'T fail it!" Kakashi boomed.

"Aa" the pink haired girl grunted as she turned to the right page.

'_Ugh! Trig? Again?! Man people must "love" trigonometry. I have done it so many times; I swear I don't even need the damn calculator any more' _Sakura thought as she looked up and down the page showing how to do trigonometry and all the other stuff.

"Let's get going. Start by copying the first few examples in your text book into your exercise book. I'll explain the topic to you in 10 minutes" Kakashi directed.

In a matter of minutes Sakura along with a few other students had copied out the questions out of her text book, but unlike them, she completed them. Slowly her mind started to wander; she was vaguely listening to the teacher, but eventually drowned him out. He was going on something about the way Sin, Cos and Tan help find the right angle of the triangle, or at least something like that. Sakura didn't care she was on the verge of falling asleep if she wasn't careful. This was easy stuff anyway. She aced the topic in her previous school.

"Sakura-san, Sakura-san, SAKURA-SAN!!!"

Slowly Sakura s brought back out of her mind and into the world of reality.

SAKURA'S POV

_Hmmm…..Sensei looks annoyed…wonder why…_

_**Gee! I wonder! You have only been ignoring him for the, I don't know, past half hour!**_

_And?_

_**OMG!! Am I seriously part of you?!**_

_Unfortunately, for me…you are._

_**What's that supposed to mean?! Just go back to your lesson, Sensei looks really annoyed.**_

_Hn._

END POV

"Hai?" Sakura asked as she turned to Kakashi.

"Try and pay attention Sakura-san. Now tell me; what's the answer to question 2" Kakashi ordered.

Skimming over the board, she found question 2, it was a poorly drawn triangle, which was supposed to be a right-angled triangle, asking to find the value of Sin α, quickly calculating, she looked at Kakashi and answered.

"Sin α of triangle two equals 21 over three, there fore equaling three".

Kakashi was shocked, that was the first student to answer correctly, when they weren't paying attention, and didn't use a calculator.

"Very good Sakura-san, next time, please pay attention"

"Hai Sensei"

"Ding, Ding, Ding" Indicator for second hour. Biology for Sakura.

SAKURA'S POV

_Wonderful, biology…what "fun"_

_**Gee! Don't sound so excited**_

_You can go away now!_

END POV

--

Walking around corners and corridors, the pink haired girl made her way to biology. Looking around, it seemed she was one of the only people left to arrive in the class, or the last. There seemed to be still a lot of seats left. Looking around she found an empty lab bay and sat there. Slowly the class seemed to fill up a lot more. Taking in a bit more of what's around her, Sakura realized that a few people from her math class were in here. That purple haired girl, blonde boy, blonde girl, and chicken ass, as Sakura has now dubbed him after looking at his hair from the back. Taking out her pencil case and Biology book, she propped her arms up, and leaned her head onto her hands waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Minutes slowly passed, and eventually the teacher slithered into the room. The teacher's name was Orochimaru. He seemed to have this obsession with snakes; he kept talking about the miracles and the genius minds of snakes or something like that. Though Sakura did take notes on the more important facts about snakes, she really didn't care for such things. So eventually the lesson was over and morning break began. Sakura slowly strolled her way outside into the school's court yards, which didn't seemed to be used that much, and sat down with her back leaning against a big cherry blossom tree. Slowly she seemed to zone out of the world of reality, and back into the world of her mind, like she did in math.

"Hello? Hello? Hello? Sakura-san you in there?" a voice slowly brought her out of her thoughts, and to her displeasure, into the world of reality. Looking up she saw part of a face of what she thought was a girl, Sakura couldn't tell really though, the figure was to close.

Seeing a face so very close to her face, Sakura did what would be the usual reaction. She moved her head and torso back, unfortunately, behind Sakura was the cherry blossom tree, and so the poor girl hit her head on the hard trunk.

"Nargf!" she yelped clutching her head and closing both eyes by reaction. She had a strange urge to curse at that point to, but she thought better of it.

"You ok?" Yup, this person was definitely a girl, unless it's a very high-pitched male.

Opening one eye, trying to drown out any remaining pain, still clutching her head, the emerald eyed girl looked up to find a group of people in front of her. The first three were females, a brown haired girl whose hair was in buns, a blonde haired girl with four ponytails for a hair style, and that purple haired girl Sakura distinctly remember seeing in her homeroom, math and biology classes. Behind the three girls there were a group of rather excited looking males, and an extremely bored looking bunch of males. Well, actually it was like 3 of the guys looked really happy, but anyway….

"Hai. I'm okay" Sakura replied lowering her hands to the ground. "Anything in particular you want?"

"Yup!" The brown haired girl chirped.

"And that would be?"

"We wanna be your friend!" The blonde haired boy shouted

"So how 'bout it?" The blonde haired girl asked grinning.

"Hai, what ever" Sakura replied bored

"Great!" The blonde haired boy shouted with his fist in the air.

SAKURA'S POV

_**He has a lot of energy. That's gonna get annoying soon.**_

_Hai. I know._

END POV

"I'm Naruto" the blonde, blue eyed boy said.

"Tenten's the name" the brown haired girl continued.

"Hiya, I'm Temari" the blonde girl nodded.

"My n-name is H-hinata S-sakura-s-san" the purple haired, white eyed girl stuttered.

"Yosh! My beautiful youthful flower! My name is Rock Lee. Be my girlfriend, and I shall protect you for the rest of my youthful life, with my youthful life! Yosh!" A black fruit bowl cut boy exclaimed.

SAKURA'S POV

_**Ack! Is he for REAL!! Look at those eye brows!!! It's like the move…and that haircut! Can it get any worse?**_

_Don't jinx us!_

END POV

"No way, you're too weird!" Sakura screeched. In response Lee sulked behind the tree.

"Troublesome. Shikamaru" said a guy with brown hair in a ponytail, resembling a pineapple.

"Kankuro, ignore Lee, safer that way" The guy with a black hoodie said. Sakura nodded dumbly.

"The name's Kiba and this is Akamaru" said a guy with weird red markings on his face as he pointed to the small white dog next to him.

"Roof"

Next thing to be heard was a serious of very quiet grunts.

"Hn"

"Aa"

"…"

"Hn"

Sakura sweat dropped along with everyone around them. Slowly she saw fours guys move forward, one of them she distinctly remembers as Chicken ass, or duck butt. Slowly Naruto moved forward and introduced the four.

"That's Sasuke-teme" he said pointing to a dark haired, obsidian eyed boy.

"Neji-teme" Naruto said pointing to a boy, who Sakura almost mistook for a girl, had he not been wearing the boys school uniform. He had long brown hair which reached the end of his back, and white eyes like Hinata.

SAKURA'S POV

_**White-eyed freaks are family!!!!!**_

_Nah?! Really?! I would have never guessed that with out your ever un-reliable assistance._

_**Quiet you, you need me!**_

_Whatever._

END POV

"That's Gaara" Naruto pointed to a boy with bright red hair, a tattoo on his forehead, green eyes, and what kinda freaked Sakura the most, no eyebrows with black outlines around his eyes…

"And that's Shino Aburame" Naruto ended pointing to a guy with his collar up high and sunglasses on.

Slowly, Sakura closed her eyes and breathed a deep breathe.

"Aaa" She grunted with out opening her eyes. Opening her eyes again, she figured she had better introduce her self. Sighing again, Sakura opened her mouth and spoke.

"Sakura" She nodded her head at them then leaned back onto the tree trunk and waited for whatever the group in front of her had to say.

"Great!" Temari, Tenten and Naruto chorused as they leaned towards Sakura, extremely happy.

"Ding, Ding, Ding" the bell rang once again, the 4th time it seemed today, if Sakura was right. That meant third hour. Slowly the pink haired girl got out her schedule and checked what she had for third hour.

Phys. Ed. Seems to go for third and fourth hour. '_Wonderful'._ Sighing, the girl got up and headed for Phys. Ed.

"Sakura, wait up. What do you have now?" Naruto called out as he ran towards her. Stepping back slightly after she turned around she answered the hyperactive blonde.

"Phys. Ed. Third and fourth hour. Why?" Sakura asked.

"Cool. We got that next too!" The blonde exclaimed as he jumped into the air.

"We?"

"Hai S-sakura-san. S-sasuke-san, N-naruto-kun, S-shikamaru-san, Gaara-san and I also have Physical Education now" Hinata spoke.

"Aa. I see. Well then, can we get on our way? Oh and just call me Sakura, no need for the san **(Term of respect)**" Sakura said as she motioned for the rest of the group to the next class.

--

Walking along corridors and hallways, the group of six made their way towards the school gym. It wasn't long before the group found the gym and opened the big doors which revealed the large school gym.

To one side there was a range of gymnastic equipment, another there was actually gym equipment, another side there was a large flight of stairs for people to sit on and on whatever side wasn't being used, there were another set of doors to which Sakura assumed lead to an outside track or something. One wall was covered in mirrors while the rest were plain. There were another couple of sets of doors, which had signs above it, indicating male and female change rooms. To Sakura, it was your average school gym.

"I presume that we have to go get changed now?" Sakura asked looking at the group next to her.

"H-Hai S-sakura-c-chan" Hinata replied as she motioned for Sakura to continue her way to the change rooms.

Once the two girls reached the change rooms, the each found their locker and put their school bag and other stuff in it, and changed into there sports outfit.

It was a simple white t-shirt which rested on the shoulder under a red tank top with the school logo in left bottom of the shirt and a pair of either black shorts (A/N: See 'Sports-Aholic Tenten' on profile), or black netball skirt **(A/N: See 'Sports Girls Temari on profile)**. The only difference really was that one was a skirt, while the other was shorts, and the shorts had pockets. Both had the school logo on the left leg. Sakura being the smart one; chose the shorts over the skirt. Changing into her sports uniform quickly, she slid on her shoes and raced out the change rooms, and headed to the gymnasium where; what she hoped; the teacher was waiting. Sakura was quickly followed by Hinata. As Hinata came out, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru came out all to find the Sakura was sitting on the first set of steps waiting for the rest of the class to get changed. The pink haired girl seemed to look more and more bored by the second as she leaned on the step behind her and sat there twirling part of her loose hair around her finger; gazing idly around the some what boring gym room. The boys sports uniform was a simple white shirt with the school logo on the bottom left of the shirt and shorts similar to the girls only longer and black.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Naruto shouted waving his hand up in the air like a mad man. He along with Hinata raced over to Sakura and plopped themselves next to Sakura on the steps. Slowly the three guys made their way to where Sakura, Hinata and Naruto were sitting.

"Hn" Sasuke nodded towards them as they arrived. In turn, Sakura responded.  
"Hn" Then nodded, mimicking Sasuke slightly. Sasuke, though not noticeable to anyone, chuckled slightly at the new girl's reaction around him. She didn't give a damn about who the hell he was, or how he acted, or anything about him for that matter. She was like, so neutral, it was kind of creepy, yet funny to laugh at.

"Sigh….troublesome. Why must we do such troublesome activities" Shikamaru sighed as he sat down next to Naruto.

"So Sakura, I guess since your in this school, you got a lot of money I presume" Shikamaru questioned.

"Well not exactly, I got in through scholarship but I couldn't pay for the tuition myself even if I wanted to" Sakura replied leaning forward, hand clenched, and cheek leaning on her fist. Yes, her parents did have money, but as we discussed earlier, she has a thing about using her parent's money.

"So then you have to be really smart to get a scholarship to this school" Sasuke voiced.

Turning her head to Sasuke, looking even more bored then before "I guess you could say that"

"W-what s-school d-did y-you come f-from?" Hinata asked.

"Suna Junior High; a public school in Suna" Sakura answered.

"Woah. Long move from there to here. How troublesome" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"I guess you could say that. I don't mind really, my parents wanted me here anyway" Sakura replied.

"Come, my youthful students! We are going to start with laps with the third year students. Yosh! Off to the track my youthful students!"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

Suddenly a sunset background dropped out of no where and the opposed Gai-sensei and Lee were hugging each other dramatically.

SAKURA'S POV

_**Are those two for real?!**_

_I told you would jinx us. Look at that, it's a senior freak guy._

_**I'm sorry, but seriously is that even allowed?! Isn't that technically classified as the sensei being a pedophile?!**_

_I don't know anymore._

END POV

Sakura's eye slowly started twitching as she continued to watched the two hugging each other so dramatically and going on about youth.

"D-do t-they always do that?" Sakura stuttered looking at the group, still twitching and pointing to the two hugging each other.

"Hn" replied Sasuke

"Aa" Sakura grunted as she slowly inched away from the scene and out the doors to the outside track field. Walking outside, Sakura found more students talking in little groups waiting for the teachers to come and direct them. Moving around, Sakura found a space on the building's wall and leaned on that until the teacher came out. A few minutes later; a teacher barged through the gym doors and into the forest of students. She had purple hair and an eerie look to her.

"Alright you piss-weaks I'm your teacher, Anko, get moving. Ten laps! Go!" the purple haired lady boomed. Sighing to herself, Sakura pealed herself off the building and started running following Sasuke and Gaara. Behind her were Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru and behind them, because they started later, were the third years. Keeping at a fast pace, Sakura eventually passed Sasuke and Gaara taking the lead.

"Sakura-chan will you go out with me?!" a behind her shouted. Looking around Sakura could see a fan boy waving his hand at her with this insanely creepy I-love-you-so-much-go-out-with-me-you're-so-kawaii **(cute)** look on him. Eventually you could hear other boys asking for dates and fighting with each other to go out with Sakura and running faster to catch up with her in the laps as well. So soon they were right behind her. Oddly enough they had the same look on their faces like the first boy.

"SAKURA-CHAN, GO OUT WITH ME!"

"NO GO OUT WITH ME!"

"NO ME!"

"ME I SAY!"

"WHY WOULD SHE _WANT TO_ GO OUT WITH A FREAK LIKE YOU?!"

"AND YOU'RE ANY BETTER?!"

Sakura having no choice, had to run faster other wise she would have gotten squished in a freakish boy free-for-all frenzy. And so she continued to pick up her pace eventually running faster each minute, as they fan boys also seemed to get faster.

SAKURA'S POV

_For Kami's Sake! Leave me ALONE!!!_

_**Stop running, I need oxygen!**_

_You can live without oxygen for now. I need to keep running!_

_**Then hurry it up! Those boys are getting closer.**_

_Fine. Time to run faster!_

END POV

As she told herself, Sakura started sprinting around the field track, passing Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru every now and again. Soon there seemed to be a larger distance between the fanboys and her; so she slowed down, eventually catching up to Sasuke.

"You run pretty fast" Sasuke exclaimed monotonously.

"Hn. You don't have those things-" pausing to point back at the fan boys "-chasing after you!" she pointed out.

"True. I get girls instead, only they can't run as fast as me" Sasuke stated.

"Hai. Luck-"

"SAKURA-CHAN, GO OUT WITH ME!"

"NO ME!"

"NO GO OUT WITH ME!"

"SHE'S WITH ME I SAY!"

"Kuso! **(Damn)** Not again! Well Ja ne You'll probably finish before me now. I have already run these damn laps!" Sakura shouted back as she picked up her pace again. Sprinting, she ran further away and continued with what seemed like a never ending amount of laps. Soon she came running towards Hinata and Shikamaru.

"Hey Sakura-chan"

"Hn. Loved to stay and chat, but Ja ne" she shouted again as she ran off.

SAKURA'S POV

_**Didn't I tell you I needed oxygen here!**_

_Yea, I need it too, your point?_

_**We need to make ourselves invisible quick and fast!**_

_And how do you suggest you do that?_

_**Go behind the building, it always works in movies!**_

_Are you seriously part of me?_

_**Just do it damn it!**_

END POV

Running faster, Sakura made her way towards the buildings, and as quickly as she could, she jumped behind the buildings while the fanboys rushed ahead in an attempt to catch the now scarce cherry blossom. Gasping for air, Sakura slumped down, taking in whole breaths greedily. Leaning on her hands, Sakura sat in a rather childish style with her feet behind her while her knees were in front, and her hands on the ground for support.

"Looks like you escaped your fanboys"

Sakura didn't even have to look up to know who it was. The image of a certain Uchiha popped into her head.

"Shut it…gasp….Chicken…gasp…Ass" Sakura breathed. Sasuke blinked dumbly as he registered what Sakura called him. Chuckling to himself he sat down next to Sakura waiting for the rest of the students to finish.

"Took you long enough" Sasuke teased. "I got rid of my fangirls straight away"

"Shut it Chicken Ass!"

"Sakura-chan!" a voice exclaimed, which she could have sworn to be a guy

"Oh Kami not-" Looking up she found it the voice to come from Naruto.

"-again" she whispered to herself. Sasuke smirked hearing her exclamation.

SASUKE'S POV

_Paranoid much?_

_**Though you can't really blame her**_

_True_

END POV

"Sakura-chan you did great. How did you keep running like that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yea how'd you do it?" Another voice chirped. Behind Naruto was the third years; Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Neji and Lee. The voice, Sakura assumed was Tenten's.

"A lot of difficulty" Sakura exclaimed as she let herself fall to the ground unceremoniously.

"Ano, when did the seniors get here?" Sakura muttered to herself picking herself up to look at the seniors.

The group chuckled slightly at Sakura, who was still very exhausted.

"We have Phys. Ed. With you guys for some reason" Tenten answered.

"Aa" Sakura grunted slumped down again.

SAKURA'S POV

_**I thought we were supposed to be proper in public**_

_Quiet you! Just this once. It won't kill us._

_**Now you're going to jinx us!**_

_Go back to that little box please._

_**NEVER!!!**_

_In the little box you go!_

END POV

"SAKURA-CHAN!! GO OUT WITH ME!"

Immediately, Sakura was brought out of her reverie and her body shot up, looking towards the direction of the voice, fearing the worst. Inching back, Sakura prepared herself for another round of cat and mouse.

"Never!!" Sakura yelled. The group around her laughed at the girl's reaction.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan; that was just Lee" Tenten reassured the pink haired girl. Sighing to herself; she decided to keep herself more alert.

"So Sakura, you came from Suna Junior right?" Temari asked

"Hai" Sakura nodded

"And you're in 2nd year right?" Temari continued

"Hai Temari-sempai **(Older female student)**"

"Ok" Temari pondered on that for a while.

"You run pretty well Sakura-san" Neji complimented.

"Hai. Arigato Neji-senpai **(Older male student)**" Sakura nodded again.

"So scholar girl, how do you intend to pay for excursions and other stuff this year?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a full scholarship, fees and all, Chicken Ass" Sakura replied.

"Forehead-girl! Don't talk to Sasuke-kun!" a blonde girl shouted.

"I was insulting not talking!" Sakura muttered quietly but the people around her could still hear her; the group of friends' sweatdropped at Sakura's reply. She was one weird girl, different at least.

"Ignore her Sakura. Her name is Yamanaka Ino. Heir to the Yamanaka Corp. Real bich if you know what I mean" Temari explained.

"Hai. I think she already hates me anyway. She didn't like me in home room" Sakura replied.

"Do tell" Kankuro prodded her continuously to get her to talk.

"Oi don't do that!" Whacking Kankuro for poking her "Anyway something about" pausing for a moment "Sitting next to her Sasuke-kun" Sakura fluttered her eyes and clasped her hands together as though she were Ino.

"Or at least something like that"

The whole group once again laughed at Sakura.

"Yosh! My youthful students; come back inside the gym and we shall start today lesson. That was just our warm up!" Gai yelled out from the door striking his nice guy pose. After that, a series of grunts could be heard erupting from the students as they arose and moved towards the gym inside. The only few who didn't groan were Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Sakura, and maybe Hinata, but she is so quiet, no one would know.

"Alright you maggots today were going to start a gymnastics assessment. You will each have to perform an individual routine on 3 different stations in a few weeks to come, now until then is just so you have a chance to practice your routine! If you need any help, come to either Gai or I, but you must do each on your own!" Anko shouted from the other side of the gym.

"Now hop to it!"

"Go my youthful students!"

"Eh? Individual routine? Wonder which stations" Sakura muttered to herself. Looking around the gym, the pink haired girl inspected the gymnastic area of it. Finding the floor mats empty, Sakura started heading over to those.

"So what are you guys going to start with" Naruto asked, but Sakura didn't really listen, and continued her way to the floor mats.

"I don't know, maybe the trampoline" Tenten replied.

"I'll follow Tenten-chan, what about you Hinata-chan?" Temari asked.

"I-I g-guess I-I c-could f-follow y-you" Hinata murmured.

"Then I'll follow you guys too!" Naruto exclaimed.

So Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Naruto went over to the large trampoline, soon to follow them was Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru; Lee running around some more to "warm up". All were oblivious that Sakura went in the opposite direction a long time ago.

--

Sakura started stretching her muscles, twisting her body around so later on she didn't cramp. Positioning herself correctly in the middle of the floor mats, Sakura started doing a row of cart wheels across the mat. Coming to the end of the mat, Sakura finished off with a round off and finished in an upright stance. Figuring she got it right, the cherry blossom started positioning herself again, she got ready to do a series of front flips over the blue mat. Lunging forward Sakura landed on her hands, flipping herself over, landing on her feet, and continuing this motion until she came to roughly the middle, when she was interrupted by some one.

"Oi! Forehead girl, hurry it up, other people want to use the mats as well! Stop trying to impress Sasuke-kun with your half-rate moves" Ino yelled.

Being interrupted by some one during her practice, the blossom girl got distracted and lost her concentration whilst in mid-air. Realizing this, Sakura immediately attempted to finish her flip, slightly failing as the pink haired girl turned into a different direction and landed feet first on the hard wooden floor. Having lost her balance for a moment, Sakura readjusted her composer and glared at Ino.

"They say that patience is a virtue Yamanaka" Sakura said in a deadly tone.

"It's not my fault you can't do flips properly" Ino mocked.

"I can, you just seemed to have had the urge to disrupt me during a flip" Sakura retorted.

"Yea right! Let's see you try!" Ino yelled.

"Is that a dare?" Sakura challenged.

"Lets make this interesting shall we? Let's see who can flip and cart wheel better? If I am better you stay away from Sasuke-kun forever" Ino dared.

"Whatever, if I win you keep quiet for the rest of the day? Let's go!" Sakura agreed.

--

"Who wants to go first?" Tenten inquired looking towards the trampoline. The whole group looked at her weirdly, as if suggesting that any one other than her should be going first. Sighing, Tenten heaved herself up onto the trampoline with the help of Neji holding her torso.

"Arigato **(thank you) **Neji-kun" Tenten smiled looking down at Neji from the trampoline. Bouncing a few times, Tenten prepared herself to start a routine. Looking up for a moment Tenten sent her gaze around to find Sakura at the floor mats.

"Hey, when did Sakura-chan go over to the floor mats?" Tenten asked looking down to the shrugging group. Averting her gaze she looked back to Sakura, to find her doing a series of cart wheels.

"Hey you guys, she is pretty good, turn around" Tenten urged. Seeing the group turn around the brown haired girl looked up again and watched Sakura while still jumping on the trampoline.

A couple of minutes later while Sakura was doing a few front flips, Ino came over to where Sakura was on the mats and said something which disrupted Sakura, which lead to a very awkward finishing front flip.

"Yamanaka is over there. I think we should go over" Tenten advised.

"Hai" Hinata and Naruto chorused. So as the group started making their way over to Sakura, Tenten jumped off the trampoline and moved forward into a front flip, intending on landing on the ground with two feet instead of in Neji's arms.

"eh…he...hey Neji-kun" Tenten smiled childishly blushing madly.

"Hn" Neji smirked as he put Tenten back on her two feet. "Let's go"

"H-hai"

Rushing over, the two were confronted with a large crowd as they struggled to find their friends and Sakura. Winding their way around the crowd of students, they came to the centre where Sakura and Ino were talking to each other.

"-patience is a virtue Yamanaka" Sakura said in a deadly tone.

"It's not my fault you can't do flips properly" Ino mocked.

"I can, you just seemed to have had the urge to disrupt me during a flip" Sakura retorted.

"Yea right! Let's see you try!" Ino yelled.

"Is that a dare?" Sakura challenged.

"Lets make this interesting shall we? Let's see who can flip and cart wheel better? If I am better you stay away from Sasuke-kun forever" Ino dared.

"Whatever, if I win you keep quiet for the rest of the day? Let's go!" Sakura agreed.

"I'm the school champion; sure you don't want to back out now?" Ino mocked.

"Just hurry it up, you want to go first or shall I?" Sakura yelled out impatiently from the other end of the floor mat.

"Oh I insist you go first" Ino mocked

"Hai. What cartwheel or flips?" Sakura asked.

"Either" Ino said as she motioned for Sakura to start.

"Hai" Stepping into the correct position, Sakura did a small run up before lunging to the side of her before doing a cartwheel, followed by two more, going into a couple of flips after that and ending with a cart wheel then round off; finishing off with a perfect stance.

"Happy?" Sakura asked annoyed looking at Ino.

"OH MY GOD! Sakura-chan you ROCK!!!" Naruto yelled from the front of the crowd. Looking towards the group, the cherry blossom finds Hinata next to him, beside her were Temari and Tenten, who was in the hold of Neji, who was next to Shikamaru and Kankuro, who was next to Gaara, who was next to Lee who was next to Sasuke, who was behind Naruto.** (A/N: Confused you there? XD) **Naruto, Tenten, Kankuro, Temari and Lee all cheering Sakura loudly while Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara and Neji either cheered her on silently or just watched, completely bored.

"A-arigato N-naruto-san" Sakura stuttered slightly.

"Tch! I've seen a cripple do better than that" Ino snubbed.

"Then let's see you do better, cripple" Sakura said mockingly.

Ino stepped forward and started her routine. A front flip then a cartwheel, followed by another front flip and finished with a cart-wheel.

SAKURA'S POV

_**That was it?! I've seen n00bs do better!**_

_Quiet you!_

_**I know you think the same as me!**_

_We are technically the same person…duh!_

_**My point being she sucks.**_

_Hn._

_**Wanna go back and get changed? The last hour for this class is almost over.**_

_Hn._

END POV

Slowly, and quietly, Sakura snuck away from the crowd around the floor mat, while Ino was still bragging about herself, and moved towards the change rooms. Taking a closer look around the change rooms, there seemed to be numerous hallways and corridors leading to different lockers. One side there was cubicles for showers and the other side for toilets and basins. There was a wall of mirrors. Walking through the hall of lockers, Sakura eventually found her locker and quickly changed out of her sports uniform back into her normal school uniform. Walking out of the change room with her bag and folder, Sakura was confronted with a some what annoyed Ino looking around the room, and a confused group of students looking for something.

"Sakura-chan where are you?!" Naruto yelled. The cherry blossom sweat dropped at Naruto's actions and the rest of the students as well. All seemed to be frantically searching for something, and Sakura's guess was that they were searching for her.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you?" a random boy called out

"Where ever you are I shall find you!" he proclaimed

"No I will!"

"I will"

"Never! I will!"

Sakura sweatdropped again, and moved over to the large seating steps and sat down. Taking out a random book, Sakura started reading as the rest of the class was still searching for her. Behind the book, hidden was a little stop watch. Sakura started timing how long it would be before some realized she was right there in plain view for all to see.

SAKURA'S POV

_**I'm betting a day.**_

_We don't have all day._

_**Fine, they won't notice for at least another 15 minutes.**_

_This is supposed to be a prestigious school that either the very rich or very smart, or both can get into._

_**You think that Naruto is smart? Or Ino? Or the rest?**_

_Point taken. _

_**Ooo. Look seven minutes has already passed.**_

_Ten minutes…_

_**Twelve minutes….**_

_Three minutes left…_

END POV

"Hey you, yea you behind the book, stop reading and help us find Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled at Sakura. Sakura eye twitched. The book was fully covering her face, and hid a good portion of it. But who could miss the obnoxious pink hair?!

"Why look for something that has been found?" Sakura yelled back still reading. Now timing how long it would be before Naruto realized it was her.

"Nani? **(What?)**" Naruto asked dumbly.

"You baka **(Idiot)**Naruto!" a voice behind him yelled.

"What's your problem Sasuke-teme? I am asking this person to help us find Sakura-chan" Naruto yelled at Sasuke pointing to Sakura.

"You are such a baka, _**dobe**_." Sasuke muttered.

"I am not a dobe or baka, teme!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura sweatdropped again; Naruto still didn't realize that he was asking Sakura to find herself.

"Baka! That is Sakura" Sasuke affirmed pointing to the person behind the book.

"How could that be Sakura? Sakura's missing!" Naruto retorted.

"Did it ever occur to you that this person actually may be Sakura?" Sasuke asked the blonde.

"I'm not that stupid!" Naruto asked dumbly.

Sasuke turned to the direction of Sakura and walked up the stairs towards her.

"Hey Sakura you know people are going crazy looking for you?" Sasuke asked the 'mysterious person'. Putting her book down, she looked up at Sasuke.

"Hai I know" she smiled innocently at Sasuke.

"OMG!!!!!! Sakura-chan! What are you doing there? When did you get there?!" Naruto shrieked. Naruto's loud voice caught the attention of the entire student body in the gymnasium. The students averted there gaze towards Naruto to find Sakura sitting on the steps with a book in her lap and Sasuke next to her. Once again Sakura sweat dropped.

SASUKE'S POV

_Annoying girl! She could have at least replied while others were calling her name_

_**But you have to admit she is different**_

_Different, but annoying!_

END POV

"I have been here for a while" Sakura said bored "You know for such a prestigious school, you people sure are pathetic at looking for things you've lost. I have sat here for about twenty minutes already"

Suddenly a deadly aura could be felt through the air and advancing towards Sakura. Blonde could be seen stalking its way towards Sakura ready to kill, or at least something similar to that.

"FORE HEAD GIRL!!!!!!!!" barked Ino. "GET AWAY FROM _MY _SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!"

"No way! I was here first!" Sakura mumbled angrily back at her

"Why the hell did you leave before anyway?! Embarrassed that I was better than you?!" scoffed Ino.

"Eh? Oh that. I went to get changed; I forgot it was a challenge" Sakura sweatdropped. Sasuke who was still next to the pink tresses girl, looked at her incredulously, where as Ino looked like she was really about to kill the innocent new girl.

SASUKE'S POV

_She sure is scatter brained._

_**I think she is just trying to annoy Yamanaka.**_

_Yea probably it's working even if that's not her intention_

_**So kawaii!!**_

_WTF?! That was __**not**__ kawaii, besides that, I never use such stupid words!_

_**Now you do. Mwahahahahhahahaha!**_

_BE GONE!!!!_

END POV

"You WHAT?! How could you f-?" Ino shouted

"Ding, Ding, Ding" the bell for lunch went.

"Well, I'd loath to stay and chat Yamanaka-san, but I reckon you'd like to get changed" pointing out her in a sports uniform still, while Sakura was in the normal school uniform. "And I gotta go, Ja Ne **(See ya)**" Sakura piped as she waltz out of the gym and out to the school court yard.

--

Sitting down where she had sat at morning break Sakura continued reading her book. It was another fifteen minutes or so until human life came towards Sakura again.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto yelled exuberantly as he waved his hand in the air.

"Must you always yell?" Sakura mumbled annoyed. Looking up, Sakura noticed it was only the male half of the group she now called friends. Raising her eyebrow in a questioning glance towards the guys in front of her she sent an unspoken question.

"The girls take a bit longer to get changed than what we do" Sasuke answered.

"Aa" Sakura continued reading as the boys sat down waiting for the girls to come.

"You know you should work on answering when some one calls your name" Sasuke stated.

"It's not my fault it took Naruto a whole six minutes to realize that he was talking to me, I was sitting in every one's view" Sakura said not looking up from her book.

"You did some pretty good moves back there" Sasuke pointed out. A slight blush moved up on her face, but it wasn't noticeable, to anyone.

"Aa…A-arigato" Sakura said meekly still reading her book, blush still on her face.

Five minutes later the girls arrived and sat down with Sakura and the guys.

"Sakura-chan you were great!" Tenten proclaimed.

"Aa" grunted Sakura, not really paying attention to what was happening around her.

"Well done on making Yamanaka angry, she really seems to hate you; you're way better than her in gym by the way" Temari nodded.

"Aa"

"S-sakura-c-chan, y-you r-really d-did g-go w-well i-in g-gymnastics t-today" Hinata complimented.

"Hn"

"Are you even listening to them?" Kankuro raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Aa"

"Did you hear what Kankuro said?" Kiba questioned.

"Hn"

"What book you reading?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Hn"

"Can you speak in something other than grunting?!" Naruto shouted

Looking up Sakura from her book she saw the entire group focused on her. Deciding it would be fun to watch them squirm slightly she responded.

"Aa" A few seconds later she opened her mouth again. A 'pop' sound was heard from the pink haired girl. Smirking a little, she went back to reading her book as the group started twitching.

SAKURA'S POV

_**SHANNARO! Take that! Now stop interrogating me**_

_Oh Shut Up! I am trying to read here!_

_**Hmph! Fine.**_

END POV

"Sakura-chan what do you have next" Tenten asked. Continuing to read, Sakura opened her bag and took out a small black spiral bounded book. Opening the revealed it to be a small display folder. Flipping three pages, Sakura moved the folder onto its side and flipped it so the group could see, and pointed to the fifth hour class Sakura had today.

Not once did she look up from her book to get out her schedule, nor did she talk.

"So, you got music fifth and then art sixth" Temari asked.

Again Sakura pointed to the schedule and continued to read. Sighing, Temari and Tenten realized that they weren't going to get any words out of their new friend.

"Are you going to speak any time soon?" Shikamaru asked "Or can we dub you the next Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Okay…dubbing you the next Sasuke" Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"Aa"

"Even Sasuke talks more than her" muttered Temari and Tenten.

"I think they're right" Neji sweat dropped.

"Anyway, its lunch now, there is food in the cafeteria you know, you should probably eat something" Hinata said **(A/N: I am getting to lazy to do all this stuttering for Hinata '')**

"No thanks, not hungry, besides if I get hungry later I got a bento **(Lunch box, usually containing rice, meat and pickled vegetables) **in my bag" Sakura mumbled continuing to read her book.

"Bento?" Naruto asked

"Hai"

"Why not just get something from the cafeteria? It's easier than bringing lunch, less troublesome" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not made of money like you people are" Sakura muttered.

"Oh" Naruto said dumbly.

"Well then, see ya in a bit! Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, RAMEN **(Japanese noodles usually eaten in as a soup dish with meat and sometimes vegetables)**!!!" Naruto exclaimed running towards the cafeteria, followed by the rest of the group.

SAKURA'S POV

_**Finally, some quiet. **_

_Hmm…music next…remind me why Otou-sama and Okaa-sama wanted us to go here_

_**Wasn't it something about proving our worth as a Haruno? Because nii-sama got good grades here and they wanted to see if we would be able to get the best like they did?**_

_Hai, that was it._

_**Problem is, this place probably won't prove much, And it really doesn't matter what we get here, because they aren't here anymore.**_

_Aa…They just called out of nowhere demanding we go to this blasted school, they didn't even care that we hadn't talked for ages..._

_**Still this school isn't all it's worth**_

_I totally agree with you on that one._

_**What do we have to do today after school again?**_

_Sigh. Err… work, then gymnastics training, ballet class then karate class then when we get home study and warm ups before bed._

_**Gee…is that all?! Why'd you sign us up for so many things?!**_

_Because all Haruno women should be able to handle many tasks._

_**Hmm…hn…I would have thought you'd give a different reason….**_

END POV

"Sakura?" Tenten clicked her fingers in front of Sakura's face, bringing the pink haired Haruno out of her mind.

"Nani? Hai Tenten-sempai **(Older female student)**?" Sakura asked looking towards her.

"Just wondering if you were still with us" Tenten sweatdropped.

"Aa"

"You know Sakura, you should really pay attention; we have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes" Temari scolded softly.

"Gomen **(Sorry)** Temari-sempai" Sakura said averting her gaze to another side of the court yard.

"It's ok, you sure you're not hungry?" Temari asked.

"Hai. I'm su-" Suddenly rumbling sound could be heard erupting for Sakura's stomach. "-re"

"Yea right. You really should eat something. We still have 30 minutes left of lunch at least" Kankuro scoffed.

"Hai" sighing, Sakura got out her bento which had rice and chicken in it. Slowly she started eating when she felt something looking at her. Well, something isn't really the correct term; _some__** things **_would be a better choice of words. Looking up from her lunch, Sakura realized that the whole group was looking at her eat.

"Ano **(Hey)**…nani? Why are you all looking at me? Don't you guys have to eat your lunch" Sakura asked quietly.

"Well…Sakura-chan, not many people around here eat a bento lunches around here, it is quite different to see a bento lunch" Hinata said simply.

"And I think this is the first time I have seen one too" Tenten stared.

SAKURA'S POV

_**Rich bastards!**_

_I know…._

_**We could be like that too, you know.**_

_But we don't need to be stuck-up snot-nosed bastards_

_**True.**_

END POV

"Yea…well….I guess it's something you're going to have to get used to" Sakura sweatdropped putting her bento box away since she finished it.

"Ding, ding, ding" Again the chime was heard around the school, signaling the start of 5th hour.

"You have music right Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Hai" Sakura replied packing her book away into her bag and standing up to brush off any dirt that got on her uniform while sitting down.

"What a shame, I don't think any of us have music now" Naruto sulked "Well, except Sasuke-teme and Neji-teme who take music, and Neji-teme isn't in our grade, so, Sasuke-teme what do you have now"

"Music" Sasuke replied bored.

"Lucky, you're with Sakura-chan. I wonder what her music skill is like" Naruto shouted. "Sakura-chan, are you good at music?" Naruto asked to Sa- well what he would have asked Sakura had she still been in the same place she was last.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura is gone" Hinata said shyly.

"Nani? When? Sasuke-teme you better catch up to Sakura-chan, she might not know her way around her; this school is pretty big you know" Naruto yelled motioning for Sasuke to find Sakura.

"Aa" Sasuke walked towards the music rooms, hoping that Sakura was already there.

--

Walking up three flights of stairs, down two hall ways, turning left 5 times then right 3 times down three more hallways and up one more stair case, in the North wing of the school, Sasuke finally made it to the music room where Sakura was, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

SASUKE'S POV

_Kuso, so many stair cases and hallways! At least she made it here alright_

_**I know. So tiring!**_

_How the hell did she get here so fast?!_

_**Run?**_

_No one is that stupid to run to the music room from the __**SOUTH **__wing court yard._

_**Point taken.**_

END POV

"I see you made it here in one piece" Sasuke muttered to the cherry blossom.

"Hai, ano…." Sakura started

"Hn?"

"Who takes this class? It doesn't say on the schedule" Sakura asked looking up at Sasuke.

SAKURA'S POV

_Kuso!_**(Damn)**_ Why am I so short?!?!?!_

_**Maybe he is just tall!**_

_But I feel so short!_

_**Get over it!**_

_Hmph! Fine!_

END POV

"I'm not too sure but I think it is Kurenai-sensei" Sasuke said. "She's a real artsy type teacher, she's probably your art teacher too, and she's pretty smart too"

"I see, what do you have next?" Sakura asked

"Same as you" Sasuke replied boredly.

"Aa-"

"FOREHEAD-GIRL!!!!!!!! I told you to stay away from Sasuke-kun. I won the bet in gymnastics! Even ask Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled.

"Nani? Bet?" Sakura cocked her head to the side

"Yes! The bet in gym! Cartwheels, flips! Ring any bells?" Ino shouted.

"Oh yea…that bet…what did we bet again?" Sakura asked

"Baka! We made a bet that we could do cartwheels and flips better than the other! If I won you would stay away from Sasuke-kun! And I did. So stay away from him" Ino yelled angrily.

"Oh yea…" Sakura mumbled "Gomen Sasuke-san, but that was the bet, see you later" Sakura smiled, starting to walk away.

SAKURA'S POV

_**That little bitch! Remind me to pummel her into the ground later!**_

_I know, my patience is running thin with her around_

_**You and I both know we were better than her; this is just to shut that loud mouth up!**_

_Yea, and hopefully for at least 5 minu-_

END POV

Once again Sakura was brought out of her mind.

SAKURA'S POV

_**God dammit, I was having a conversation here!**_

_Speak later ne?_

END POV

She was brought out of her reverie by a fist on her wrist. Following the path of an arm leading from the fist with her gaze Sakura looked up to find that it was Sasuke holding her wrist.

"Stay" Sasuke said bored.

"Nani?"

Sasuke looked down towards Sakura then to Ino

"Yamanaka, Sakura won that bet today in gym and at least half the class that was there will agree with me" Sasuke growled slightly at Ino.

"Nani? Forehead-girl let go of Sasuke-kun" Ino yelled totally missing the point that Sasuke said.

"NANI???!!!! Are you blind as well as stupid? You can clearly see that he is the one holding my wrist not the other way around!" Sakura seethed showing Sasuke hand around her wrist.

"Since Sakura won, Yamanaka, you have to be quiet for the rest of the day" Sasuke said bluntly.

"Sasuke-kun…" Ino cried clinging onto his arm which wasn't attached to Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, teachers here. Told you it would be Kurenai-sensei" Sasuke said pulling Sakura in and peeling Ino off his other arm.

"Eh? Nani?" Sakura yelped pulling her wrist away from Sasuke's grip.

"I can lead myself thanks" the Haruno said stubbornly; walking into the classroom leaving Sasuke in the door way for about a second until he followed her into the classroom and sat down next to her.

Outside the very classroom a deadly aura could be felt. Slowly that aura crept slowly into the classroom.

'_Forehead-girl will pay for taking Sasuke-kun away from me'_

--

Me: Well that's it for this chapter :D Hope you like it. RxR please


	3. 2 Learning to be a teenager

Me: I'm a backa XD :shot: With a new chapter.

Sakura: Oh god help us:shriek:

Sasuke: hn.

Me:mumbles: who to get to do the disclaimer today… :lightbulb:looks around evilly:

Sakura: I suddenly don't feel so…err…safe around her :points to dolphie-chama:

Sasuke: Aa.

Sakura: make a run?

Sasuke:nods: Aa

:Sasuke and Sakura poof out:

Me: wtf? Anyway since our favourite couple left :cackles evilly: I'll do the disclaimer. I do not own Naruto. I am not a genius like Masashi Kishimoto :wails:

--

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Inner Selves**_

_**FLASH BACK…**_

POV

**(translations)**

_Lyrics _

--

Recap:

"FOREHEAD-GIRL!!!!!!!! I told you to stay away from Sasuke-kun. I won the bet in gymnastics! Even ask Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled.

"Nani? Bet?" Sakura cocked her head to the side

"Yes! The bet in gym! Cartwheels, flips! Ring any bells?" Ino shouted.

"Oh yea…that bet…what did we bet again?" Sakura asked

"Baka! We made a bet that we could do cartwheels and flips better than the other! If I won you would stay away from Sasuke-kun! And I did. So stay away from him" Ino yelled angrily.

"Oh yea…" Sakura mumbled "Gomen Sasuke-san, but that was the bet, see you later" Sakura smiled, starting to walk away.

SAKURA'S POV

_**That little bitch! Remind me to pummel her into the ground later!**_

_I know, my patience is running thin with her around_

_**You and I both know we were better than her; this is just to shut that loud mouth up!**_

_Yea, and hopefully for at least 5 minu-_

END POV

Once again Sakura was brought out of her mind.

SAKURA'S POV

_**God dammit, I was having a conversation here!**_

_Speak later ne?_

END POV

She was brought out of her reverie by a fist on her wrist. Following the path of an arm leading from the fist with her gaze Sakura looked up to find that it was Sasuke holding her wrist.

"Stay" Sasuke said bored.

"Nani **(What?)**?"

Sasuke looked down towards Sakura then to Ino

"Yamanaka, Sakura won that bet today in gym and at least half the class that was there will agree with me" Sasuke growled slightly at Ino.

"Nani? Forehead-girl let go of Sasuke-kun" Ino yelled totally missing the point that Sasuke said.

"NANI???!!!! Are you blind as well as stupid? You can clearly see that he is the one holding my wrist not the other way around!" Sakura seethed showing Sasuke's hand on her wrist.

"Since Sakura won, Yamanaka, you have to be quiet for the rest of the day" Sasuke said bluntly.

"Sasuke-kun…" Ino cried clinging onto his arm which wasn't attached to Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, teachers here. Told you it would be Kurenai-sensei" Sasuke said pulling Sakura in and peeling Ino off his other arm.

"Eh? Nani?" Sakura yelped pulling her wrist away from Sasuke's grip.

"I can lead myself thanks" the Haruno said stubbornly; walking into the classroom leaving Sasuke in the door way for about a second until he followed her into the classroom and sat down next to her.

Outside the very classroom a deadly aura could be felt. Slowly that aura crept slowly into the classroom.

'_Forehead-girl will pay for taking Sasuke-kun away from me'_

End Recap

--

After that little incident in music the rest of the day, from Sakura's point of view, went rather smoothly, and sure enough Kurenai-sensei was her sensei for art like Sasuke claimed she'd be. During art Sakura could feel death stares being sent to her from all different parts of the room. Fangirl death stares…stares that could kill you ten times over before you even knew you were dead in the first place, if you weren't used to it. But…Sakura was, so it was okay, relatively anyway.

SAKURA'S POV

_So boring, must remain awake._

_**Learnt all this stuff before, must remain awake, even though so bored.**_

_On verge of sleep._

_**Too close to sleep to call it awake.**_

_Going to fall asleep no-_

END POV

Sasuke being a very observant person, noticed Sakura slowly drifting of into her own mind and slowly into a sleep. Being the "oh so _nice_" person he is, he decided to give Sakura a jab before she actually fell asleep. Jab, jab. Jab, jab. Prod, prod. Prod, prod. Poke, poke. Poke, poke. Jab, jab-

Suddenly a hand came out of no where and stopped the constant jabbing, prodding and poking onto Sakura's arm.

"Chicken Ass, stop it" Sakura growled quietly.

"Hn"

Thinking that he would actually stop, Sakura let go of his hand and went back to a weird form of sleep on the desk in front of her. Jab, jab. Jab, jab. Prod, prod. Prod, prod. Poke, poke. Poke, poke. Jab, jab-

"Kuso! **(Swearing)** Stop!" Sakura hissed. "What do you want?!" "Nothing. You were just falling asleep, so I thought I'd be the nice person and keep you up" Sasuke smirked.

"Nani?!** (What)** I'm awake just with my eyes closed!" Sakura retorted.

"Doesn't matter! You look asleep and if Kurenai-sensei catches you, you are so dead!" Sasuke argued.

"I don't care. So bored!" Sakura hissed again.

"Doesn't matter! If I'm going to be bored, I'm taking you down with me!" Sasuke smirked. Sakura could only hiss in reply and tried to look as awake as possible in this absolutely boring class.

SAKURA'S POV

_Kuso! Stupid chicken ass bastard! Can't he leave me alone?!_

_**You know you could still keep your eyes open, but be asleep...**_

_Hmm…why not, worth a try_

_**At least then chicken ass bastard will think were awake and leave us alone**_

_Yea…okay lets try it…._

_**SAKURA -SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Nani? Why are you yelling at me? And what's with the Sakura-san?_

_**Baka. That wasn't me.**_

_That means…_

_**SHIT!!**_

_SHIT!!_

END POV

"Hai Kurenai-sensei?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Pay attention please! Now care to explain to the class what we were just talking about?" Kurenai asked, expecting Sakura not to know.

Looking up at the black board Sakura saw a diagram of a circle with a triangle in it.

"The Conceptual framework?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, the conceptual framework Sakura-san" Kurenai replied.

"Hai" Sakura stood up from her chair, paused for a minute to think then replied.

"The conceptual framework. It is used to help describe the relationship of Artwork, Audience, World and Artist in relation to the artwork. It helps us understand how each piece came to be made. Artwork: The materials, techniques, styles, colours, materials, media used in the work. Audience: The reaction of the artwork from an audience. They could be critics, other professional artists, even you or I. World: How the world has affected the style of artwork. These things would include religion, race, location, popular culture and politics. Artist: who the artist was or is. What their family background was, what their life was like when growing up, what factors in their life affected how they work with their art. This can also relate to how they make each piece." Sakura answered monotonously, looking at the black board completely bored.

"Well done Sakura-san. Please pay attention Sakura-san. You may miss something that is important to art" Kurenai said sulking slightly that Sakura was able to give such an answer.

"On the contrary Kurenai-sensei, so far in this lesson you have taught us about the subjective, cultural, structural and post-modern frames. As well as the conceptual frame work, all of which I have already learnt before" Sakura replied firmly, still standing.

"I see. I'll talk to you after class Sakura-san" Kurenai replied.

"Hai Sensei" Sakura replied sitting down calmly.

So as you would assume the lesson proceeded; and oddly enough there were no other mishaps, mis-occurances, mistakes, mis-anything. It was a perfectly normal lesson, if you ignore the raging fangirls in the background, the large puddle of drool that is slowly forming near a group of males, the sleeping form of Sakura and the constant poking from Sasuke to Sakura. Yup perfectly normal! The question is though, what does one classify normal in this world? Normal could be many things, normal could be girls screaming their heads off about exploding bunnies and running around on sugar highs. Normal could be Sasuke cross-dressing and confessing his love to Naru- ok…let's not go there…. The fact is normal is weird and weird is normal. Anyway…. Yes so the remainder of the art lesson was perfectly normal.

"Ding, ding, ding"

SAKURA'S POV

_Finally, the bell went. What took it so long?!_

_**Yea, I was extremely bored here!**_

_And the Uchiha didn't make it any easier to go through this blasted lesson!_

_**I agree. Stupid Chicken Ass, why did he take art anyway, he doesn't seem like a very artistic person.**_

_Probably to avoid fangirls._

_**But he failed on that one.**_

_Well since the lesson is over, lets go._

_**Can't straight away.**_

_Why?_

_**Remember teacher wanted to "talk" to us.**_

_Oh right…_

END POV

Sakura slowly packed up her things into her bag and waited for the class to exit the room before she herself stood up and went to talk to Kurenai.

"You wanted to see me sensei" Sakura inquired

"Aa, yes. Sakura-san. I want to discuss your behaviour in the class" Kurenai informed.

"Hai. So discuss away" Sakura started.

"Please note that in my class room that you are to remain alert at all times. You should not be slacking off. You may have been able to do that in your previous school but here it is un-acceptable" Kurenai stated.

"Gomen (**Sorry) **sensei **(Teacher)**, however, the lesson, from my point of view, was rather boring. As I said before, I had already learnt everything you had taught in this lesson" Sakura retorted.

"Don't worry, the lesson was just a revision lesson, which the majority of this class needed" Kurenai reasoned.

"Why should they need to revise. This is a prestigious school. If they are in here, they should be some what smart" Sakura argued.

"Some what. Some aren't some are. Majority I don't think are that smart" Kurenai retailed.

"I've noticed. But this school is supposedly been able to produce the highest scores on everything out of anywhere. Everything that I have been taught so far, I have learnt from Suna Junior High already" Sakura replied.

"I understand, but what do you want me to do about your change in education, you didn't have to come here" Kurenai pointed out.

"Hai I know sensei, I didn't have to come here, and I got in through scholarship only, however, my parents want me to go here, so I am doing what they want, well if nothing else, could you give me extension stuff for both art and music" Sakura stated.

"Sure. I know that's why you came here Haruno Sakura" Kurenai said smiling.

"Thanks sens-" Sakura had to pause for a second before she registered what happened. Looking slowly at Kurenai, the cherry blossom was in total shock.

"H-how d-do you know I-I am a Haruno, I didn't put my last name down on the registration?" Sakura questioned, still sort of shocked.

"I know your mother and father. Your mother and I were good friends. I also taught both your brother. I was there when you were born. The only one who had pink hair in your family, oddly enough" Kurenai said smiling.

"I see" Sakura mumbled still rather shocked.

"How are your brother and mother and father going?" Kurenai asked. Slowly Sakura's eyes darkened until you couldn't even see her eyes. Turning around Sakura headed for the door; before leaving Sakura paused for a moment at the door to speak.

"I haven't talked to Daichi-nii-sama, or Otou-sama and Okaa-sama in a long time. I lost communication with them. I haven't seen them since I was five" Sakura said darkly. Turning around, Sakura plastered a fake smile on her face and spoke again.

"See you next time we have art or music ne? Kurenai-sensei? I expect to see some form of extension activities for those classes ne?" Sakura waved before walking out of the door.

--

Sakura continued walking through the North wing, so she could reach the South wing and get out of this Hell-ridden place. Through corridors, hallways, staircases Sakura walked with shadows covering her eyes. Slowly Sakura made it to the entrance of the school, the exit of the place she now called hell. Step by step, foot by foot, Sakura got closer to the exit. She was just about to take the step out of hell when she was stopped by the group of people she now called friends, who were behind her.

"Sakura-chan" a group of voices chorused. Turning around, Sakura made one step backwards, so she was technically out of the hell-ridden school, placed a fake smiled on her face and looked towards the group.

"Hai. Want something?" Sakura asked still smiling forcefully.

"Everything alright? You passed right by us. What happened in the talk with Kurenai-sensei?" Temari questioned.

"Hai, I'm alright" Sakura grinned "How do you know about the talk with Kurenai?" Sakura asked raising a curious eyebrow.

"Sasuke-teme told us" Naruto answered. Again Sakura raised an eyebrow. _'Chicken ass telling them something willingly?' _Sakura thought.

"They wouldn't shut up until I told them. Something about I should have stayed with you so you wouldn't get lost" Sasuke said bored.

"Aa. You know, I did get a tour of the place yesterday" Sakura sweatdropped.

"You did? Why didn't you tell us?" Naruto exclaimed

"I presumed you all got a tour of the school before the first day you came" Sakura replied.

"We did. Dobe is just too stupid to remember" Sasuke said.

"Anyway" Tenten started. Sakura by instinct turned her head towards Tenten "We were thinking of going to the mall or something and then hang out at the Hyuuga mansion for a bit. Wanna come with?" Tenten asked looking at Sakura.

"I'll pass" Sakura said. They all stared at her weirdly.

"No thanks" Sakura said shaking her head. Again they all stared at her weirdly.

"Okay….I'm going now, bye" Sakura said starting to walk off. Slowly as she started walking, the group were knocked out of their trance and looked at Sakura walk off.

"Sakura-chan, wait!" Naruto yelled running up to her with the group trailing behind.

"Why not?" Naruto whined.

"I'm busy" Sakura said still walking.

"Doing what?" Sasuke questioned.

"Err….a bit of this and a bit of that, work, study, homework" Sakura answered with her finger on her chin trying to remember all the stuff she had to do today.

"I was in all your classes, we didn't get homework" Sasuke said a-matter-of-factly.

"And it's the first day, why would you need to study?" Temari questioned.

"I like to revise what I learnt" Sakura said

"You said you already know all the stuff we were taught today, why do you need to revise?" Sasuke asked.

"I like to revise. Look guys, as much as I'd love to hang out, I have got to go to work, and I am late as it is" Sakura said "Bye" she waved as she ran away back home.

--

"She's a weird girl yea?" Temari started.

"Like the rest of us" Tenten smirked.

"But she seems to be so…err…what's the word…different?" Temari said.

"She's smart" Hinata said.

"And athletic" Naruto and Kiba said in unison.

"Is she artistic Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"Aa" Sasuke replied.

"It's like she the definition of perfection" Neji stated.

"Yea" Tenten replied smiling

"Not totally perfect" Shikamaru started.

"Shikamaru-san is right; she doesn't seem like a very social person; she understands how to communicate; but doesn't want or feel the need to" Hinata said smiling at Sakura's figure running in the distant.

"We're going to have to change that aren't we?" Temari smirked.

"You bet!" Naruto, Tenten, Kankuro, Lee and Kiba shouted.

--

After quickly running home; Sakura raced upstairs and ran to her room where her work outfit was waiting for her on her chair. **(A/N: She placed it their the night before) **Sakura grabbed a duffel bag which had her gymnastic clothes, ballet outfit and karate uniform in it, as well as a spar change of clothes for after work. Just before leaving she stuffed her work uniform in the duffel bag too since she really didn't want to be seen in this hideous thing they called clothing.

Running back out of her room, she raced back down stairs and out the door to run to work, "The Shining Café".

--

"So guys what do you want to do?" Naruto asked. Temari and Tenten looked at each other before nodding. Seeing the two girls nod, Neji and Shikamaru slowly inched backwards seeing that knew what was going to happen.

"Let's go SHOPPING!" the two girls chorused.

"No" the majority of the guys replied.

"Why not?" Tenten whined

"Because I fear my life" Naruto and Lee replied, only Lee added a few youthfuls and youth's in there.

"Hmph" Tenten pouted.

"Fine." Temari sighed.

"We could go to that café near the mall" Hinata suggested.

"Oh yea. What was it called? "The Shining Café" Or something like that" Tenten chirped.

"I'm fine with that" Neji said.

"Troublesome. Me too"

"I am. I am" Naruto yelled.

"Me too"

"Hn"

"Aa"

".."

"Hn"

"Aa"

"Yes! Off to 'The Shining Café' we go" Temari and Tenten squealed in unison.

--

Arriving at The Shining Café, Sakura was greeted by many customers and other workers. Simply waving back to them she rushed to the back room where she was allowed to change into her work outfit. Truth is she had her own room to change into, since she knew the owner of the Café. Stripping herself of her school uniform, she slid on a pink singlet top styled dress which reached her mid thigh. Over the top of the dress she put over a simple apron which was a lighter pink with ribbons on each side the same colour as the dress and stopped just below the top of her legs and a dark pink star in the middle of it. It was tied of at the top in a halter-neck style and at the back just under her breast. Underneath were a pair of black bike shorts which had bright pink ribbons at the edge lining it and tying it into a bow on the side for each leg. Around her neck was a brighter pink ribbon that was tied into a bow as well. On her upper mid arms were poofy sleeves **(A/N: You know like in Tokyo Mew Mew) **which was the same colour as the apron with ribbons at the bottoms tied at the sides, the same colour as the dress. On her hands were light pink gloves which had a darker pink ribbons tied around it at the wrist. Her shoes were simple 'Mary Jane' in a red and her socks were light pink and just over the knee. The entire uniform was covered in glitter and sparkles of all different shades of pink as well as silver. It was truly a unique work outfit. Her hair was supposed to be tied up into two pony tails with rather large pink bows but due to her stubborn nature, she left her hair in the two buns, but was forced to put the ridiculously large pink bows in her hair. In her ears were dangle string earrings. Around her neck was a bow tied at the front.** (A/N: Go to profile and look up 'Waitress Sakura')**

SAKURA'S POV

_I despise pink_

_**Yea! So do I! It's like so bright and cheerful! Why did Jiraya give us the pink one? I would have preferred the black one!**_

_So would I._

END POV

--

Arriving at "The Shining Café" the group of friends noticed it was quite busy. But there were still plenty of places to sit. It was a big place too. The room was dark with fairy lights going all over the place for lighting. The furniture was simple and comfortable in light blues, whites, black and dark blues, as well as many other pastel colours. Every thing seemed to curve in this place. The tables were kidney shaped and low, the seats curved in a circle around the tables.

The lights shone all different neon colours and a disco ball was constantly spinning in the centre of the room, which reflected light that was close to it, giving the entire room and starry look.

"Oh my God! This place is awesome!" Tenten and Temari squealed.

"Come on let's go in" Naruto yelled.

Slowly the group entered the café to find waitresses running all over the place serving customers. The waitress outfits were all different colours. There were red, fluro green, dark green. Light blue, dark blue, fluro yellow, yellow, orange, purple, black, brown, grey, pink purple, violet, aqua, indigo and so many more. **(A/N: As you would guess all the uniforms are the same as Sakura's just in different colours)**

"Woah so many colours" Hinata admired.

"Yea, but for so many colours they are missing pink" Tenten noticed.

"It must be that they don't have enough staff or something I guess, but none of the waitresses have the same coloured uniform, you guys notice that?" Temari pointed out.

"Yea, you're right. There are no two waitresses in the same coloured uniform" Hinata voiced.

Suddenly the girl in violet came up to them and spoke. She looked around 16 or 17. She had black hair and blue eyes. In her left hand she had what looked like menus and a note pad and pen in the other.

"Hi. I'm Shiroi. Welcome to 'The Shining Café'. Where would you like to sit today?" The black haired girl chirped.

"Anywhere is fine" Tenten nodded to her.

"Okay then follow me" Shiroi smiled guiding them to a light purple themed table and seats.

"Here are your menus" She said handing five menus to the group "And either I or another waitress shall come and take your orders" She smiled. Then she looked at Sasuke.

"But I'll be more than happy to come back if you wish" She winked at him, blew him a kiss then left.

"Not another one" Sasuke muttered angrily.

"She seems like a fine one for you Uchiha. Consider her ne?" Neji smirked.

"Shut it Hyuuga" Sasuke snarled.

Slowly the group sat down. It went Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, and then Lee.

"What do you want Tenten-chan?" Temari asked.

"I don't know. Maybe get the blueberry cheesecake and a latte" Tenten replied.

"Then I'll get the pecan slice and a café mocha" Temari nodded.

"What are you going to get Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked

"Err….the red bean filled mochi and green tea" Hinata answered.

"OOOO! Look they have ramen! I'll get the beef ramen definitely" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe" Neji and Sasuke muttered.

"Neji-kun what are you going to get?" Tenten asked.

"Latte" Neji answered, shuffling closer to Tenten and snaking his arms around her waist.

"You want some of my cheese cake?" Tenten asked.

"Yea, whatever" Neji responded.

While Tenten was asking Neji, Temari was asking Shikamaru.

"Shika-kun what would you like?" Temari inquired.

"I haven't looked yet, too troublesome" the lazy ass replied.

"You're such a lazy ass, you want me to decide?" Temari asked.

"Yup" Shikamaru replied with a smirk.

"A flat white and part of my pecan slice okay with you?" Temari asked.

"Hai, that'll do" Shikamaru said lying back with his arms around Temari's waist.

"You having anything Uchiha?" Neji asked bored.

"Probably just a long black" Sasuke answered.

"Are you two having anything?" Temari asked Gaara and Kankuro. Both shook their heads.

"Then why are you two here?" she asked annoyed with the thought that Gaara and Kankuro didn't trust Shikamaru with her.

"Bored, had nothing better to do" Kankuro replied.

"You guys shouldn't be having coffee at such a youthful age. Coffee is for the old who need to feel youthful" Lee exclaimed.

"Shut up Lee" Neji muttered.

"If you don't want coffee Lee, don't have any" Tenten reasoned.

"Yes I shall have orange juice" Lee chirped.

--

While the group was being seated by Shiroi, Sakura came out of her change room and greeted another lot of customers who were standing at the door. She was completely oblivious to the group of her new friends who were sitting only metres away from where she had just seated the customers at the front.

"I'll be back to take your orders, or another waitress will come back for your orders" Sakura smiled and walked away.

The cherry blossom girl walked her way through the sea of customers and arrived back the counter where food is served and orders are taken. For a few minutes Sakura moved back and forth with food and drinks in her hands to many customers.

"Sakura, the people the light purple seating area haven't ordered yet, please go over and take their orders" A man with long white hair called.

"Hai Jiraya" Sakura mumbled walking towards the light purple couch.

--

Walking over to the light purple couch, Sakura neglected to notice who was at the couch until she was five steps away from them.

SAKURA'S POV

_**HOLY MOTHER FUCKING COW SHIT ON A STICK!!! What on earth are they doing here?!!!**_

_How the hell would I know?_

_**But my point, hide!**_

_You baka! I can't. I have to take their orders._

_**Do you have a mask?**_

_Oh yea. I definitely have a mask when I didn't bring one with us today_

_**Smart ass.**_

END POV

"Hi. May I take your orders now?" Sakura asked the group of people.

--

"Hi. May I take your orders now?" a voice called above them.

Together the group looked up to the voice to find a person with pink hair.

"S-sakura-chan?" Naruto stuttered. Completely shocked to see her here of all places.

"What are you doing here?" Temari asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I work here" Sakura said grimly. "Now would you like to order?" Sakura asked trying to change the topic.

"You never told us you worked here Sakura-chan" Tenten complained.

"You guys never asked" Sakura retorted.

"You left in a rush though Sakura-chan" Hinata said.

"Because Kurenai-sensei talked to me after school, then you guys did. Have you not noticed the size of our school; it takes at least 15 minutes to get from one side to the other. I was late, I had to rush" Sakura replied.

"You look ridiculous Scholar girl" Sasuke pointed out.

"Shut it Chicken Ass. I wanted the black, but the boss forced me into this hideous colour" Sakura glared.

"My dearest cherry blossom! You look so kawaii! **(cute)**" Lee squealed.

"He's right. You look really cute" Tenten, Temari and Hinata squealed.

"I hate this uniform. I hate pink!" Sakura grumbled.

"You don't have to work here" Sasuke pointed out.

"Pays the highest" Sakura said bored.

"Now are you going to order, or can I go?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject again.

"Eh? Oh right!" Temari exclaimed.

"Okay, so it's a blueberry cheese cake, two lattes, a pecan slice, a café mocha, a serving of red bean mochi, green tea, beef ramen, a flat white, a long black and an orange juice" Temari ordered.

"Is that all?" Sakura asked after frantically writing down the orders on her note pad, which by the way was pink.

"Yea, that's all. Thanks" Tenten chirped.

"Okay then. Your orders should be here soon" Sakura said excusing her being from the group.

--

"Idate, you have got a new order" Sakura announced giving the order to a dark haired man who was behind the front counter.

"Thanks Sakura-san" Idate called who was walking back into the kitchen.

"Sakura-san, could you do the coffees? I'll do the food" Idate asked, although it was more like a demand.

"Sure" the cherry blossom smiled.

Starting with the shots, Sakura made 6 shots and put them all into different mugs instead for 2 which went into one. Next Sakura added the chocolate ground mix to one of the mugs and stirred it. Finally she added the hot, frothed, milk to each one, put them on a serving tray. Boiling some water the cherry blossom poured into a mug without any handles which had a green tea mixture inside of it. Next she got out a long thin glass and poured freshly squeezed orange juice into it. She cut up an orange into thin slices and put one slice on the glass and added a straw. Sakura put the orange juice and the green tea onto the serving tray too, while she waited for the rest of the order.

"Sakura-san" Idate called out, his head popping out of the kitchen "Here are the rest of that order" He had a tray in front of him with all the food in one tray, surprisingly.

"Thanks, I'll take them" Sakura said as she picked up the serving tray with the drinks and then the serving tray with the food.

--

"Here are your orders" Sakura smiled forcefully placing the food down on a table that was next to the end of the couch.

"Blueberry cheese cake?"

"Mine" Temari chirped, grabbing the cake.

"Pecan slice?"

"Mine" Tenten smiled as she leaned forward to get the plate of cake.

"Mochi?"

"M-mine" Hinata said quietly.

"Beef Ramen?"

"Woo hoo! RAMEN" Naruto shouted having the ramen placed in front of him.

"Lattes?"

"Mine" Temari said.

"Aa" Neji grunted.

"Café Mocha?"

"Here" Tenten said as Neji reached out to get it for her.

"Thanks Neji-kun" Tenten smiled leaning on her boyfriend.

"Green Tea?"

"That's mine Sakura-san" Hinata voiced.

"Flat white?"

"His" Temari pointed to Shikamaru.

"Long black and Orange Juice?"

"Orange Juice is mine my dear flower" Lee exclaimed.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"I hope you enjoy your meal, call me or another waitress when you want to pay the bill" Sakura bowed and left the group.

--

"Billboard-brow" A deadly aura could be felt coming from behind Sakura, and getting closer. Turning around Sakura realized it was the waitress in violet. What was her name again? Shiroi was it? Yea that's it.

"Hai Shiroi-san?" Sakura blinked.

"You stole my customers" the black haired girl seethed

"Your customers?" the pink haired girl asked.

"The ones at the light purple couch!" Shiroi practically screamed.

"Oh those ones. I didn't steal them, Jiraya asked me to take their orders, since they didn't order yet" Sakura defended herself.

"So? I said I was going to take those ones" Shiroi breathed.

"I heard no such thing" Sakura stated.

"If I have lost a chance to get with that black haired hottie, I will kill you" Shiroi threatened.

"Black hair? Lee-san?" Sakura asked.

"How the hell would you know his name?" Shiroi exclaimed.

"The group goes to my school" Sakura informed. "Although, I wouldn't call Lee exactly hot"

"That's because you have no taste" Shiroi snuffed.

"Whatever. Look, can you take this bill over to that group? I gotta go" Sakura asked putting up a slip of paper that looked like the bill.

"Definitely" Shiroi strutted over to the group swiping the piece of paper out of Sakura's grasp.

Sakura started making her way to the backroom so that she could change into her spare change of clothes.

SAKURA'S POV

_**You do know that there are two black haired people there in that group.**_

_Who?_

_**Am I seriously part of you? Remember Sasuke?**_

_Chicken Ass? Oh yea…he has black hair too…_

_**Quick! Change I gotta see this girls reaction!**_

_Yea yea! I'm hurrying._

END POV

Sakura quickly stripped herself of the pink monstrosity they call a work uniform and changed into a pair of beige cargo pants and a black and white sleeve less top. It showed a little cleavage, but that technically if you look at it was only her chest bone. The collar went around her neck tightly but was open at the front of her neck so it showed part of her dark blood red choker. It crossed over her body so one side touched the other. **(A/N: See 'Casual Sakura 1' on profile)** Quickly shoving her work uniform back into her bag, the cherry blossom dashed out of her change room when she heard a scream erupting and then a crash from the café room.

--

Shiroi slowly made her way over to the purple couch, swaying her hips alluringly from side to side. As she arrived to her destination she slowly leant down so her weight was on her arms which were leaning on her knees, of course in front of Sasuke.

"Here's your bill" Shiroi said hoping to gain the approval of Sasuke, but failed. Slowly, she picked up the crockery that the group ate off, making sure to keep the look of cleavage right in Sasuke's face.

Looking up, she attempted to make a conversation with Sasuke "So, Lee-kun is it? I hear you go to school with billboard brow" She smiled teasingly "It must be a pain in the ass to work with her in any of your classes"

"You go to that really rich school right? Maybe I should try and get into that school" Shiroi winked.

"Don't insult our cherry blossom friend! I don't think she'd be a pain to work with, but I am not in here classes" Lee voiced out from behind the black haired waitress.

"You know it is rude to but into people's conversations, especially when you aren't being talked to!" Shiroi shouted.

"Nani? You asked for _Lee-kun_ I am Lee. It's rude not to be facing people when you are talking to them as well" Lee frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about? He's Lee-kun" Shiroi exclaimed pointing to Sasuke.

"I'm Lee. He's Sasuke" Lee scowled.

"Impossible! Lee-kun, you are Lee-kun aren't you" Shiroi asked Sasuke pleading him to say yes.

"You were taking to me?" Sasuke asked bored. Shiroi nodded "I'm Sasuke"

"What?" She asked. Suddenly a piercing scream erupted from the young waitress as the collection of plates fell with a large crash.

Sakura, shocked by the noise came rushing out to find that plates were broken and a stunned Shiroi was to blame.

SAKURA'S POV

_Escape?_

_**Escape!**_

_Gymnastic practice here we come!_

END POV

Sakura made a quick dash for the entrance, having a gut feeling that if she stayed any longer she would be forced into cleaning up the mess of broken crockery. Unfortunately Sakura wasn't as lucky as an angry Shiroi came rushing up to her and tackled her from behind sending them to the entrance of the café.

"What the hell was that for Shiroi?" Sakura exclaimed.

"You bloody b! You told me Lee was the black haired guy" Shiroi yelled, still on top of Sakura.

"Yea? So? Lee has black hair!" Sakura pointed out trying to get Shiroi off her.

"I said the black haired guy was a hottie! And you said he was Lee! I just made a fool of my self in front of Sasuke-kun" Shiroi yelled, struggling to keep Sakura down.

"Get off me! I have got places to go! It's not my fault if you can't describe Chicken Ass probably!" Sakura crawled out of the café trying to get Shiroi off her still.

"Don't insult my Sasuke-kun-" Shiroi was interrupted by a voice from above.

"Shiroi-san, get off Sakura-san, you are scaring off customers! You still have 3 hours to go on your shift" Jiraya boomed. Finally, Shiroi did get off Sakura, but more unwillingly than one would have thought.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to go" Sakura said walking back into the café to get her bag that seemed to fall off at the entrance of the cafe. After she picked up her duffel bag Sakura went over to Jiraya and thanked him for helping her.

"So much hassle to get through a day these days" Sakura mumbled walking out of the café.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Tenten exclaimed, obviously worried about her junior friend.

"Yea fine" Sakura replied.

"What was she screaming about any way?" Temari asked.

"Oh. She was angry at me from before for serving you guys, she said something about losing the chance to get with the black haired guy. I thought she was talking about Lee, so I told her that she was talking about Lee, but I guess she realized Sasuke wasn't Lee and was angry at me from telling her that" Sakura sweatdropped.

"But Sasuke-teme and Bushy Brows look nothing alike" Naruto argued.

"I kinda forgot about Sasuke being there" Sakura said sheepishly.

"Why thank you Sakura. I feel so loved from my newest 'friend' " Sasuke said, his words dripping in sarcasm.

"Your welcome" Sakura replied with just as much sarcasm.

"Well since you're finished with work, you want hang out at our house Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"No thanks" Sakura replied "Well, see ya" Sakura waved, walking away from the group.

"Why not?" Kiba asked, upset that she didn't want to hang out. Sakura tuned around to face them again.

"Why not? I have got things to do. I unlike you rich kids have limited time on my hands" Sakura replied with a little venom and started walking off again.

--

"Sakura-chan really must have something against rich people" Hinata said as the group walked towards a local park.

"I'm not surprised though, I guess" Tenten thought aloud.

"Yea, the rich, in a way, have it slightly easier. Everything is at our finger tips, yet for Sakura, she has to work really hard to get what she wants" Temari sighed dully.

"Then she shouldn't have come to a rich school" Kankuro scoffed.

"She had no choice in the matter really, apparently. Her parents really wanted her to get into our school" Shikamaru stated.

"She is the image of perfection, yet with that there is no happiness" Neji voiced.

"Yea. We're just going to have to get her warm up to us a bit ne?" Tenten smiled. Slowly, even the quiet ones, the group nodded in agreement walking towards the Hyuuga mansion.

--

As weeks passed, the first semester was almost over and Sakura had just barely warmed up to the group, but slowly Tenten and Temari could see an improvement in the poor girl's attitudes to the people here. While her classmates and almost the entire school was able to acknowledge that fact that she was indeed the image of perfect. She was able to top all class, getting full marks in everything. She studied hard, worked well. Every subject, no matter what, she was able to top. Never once was she on detention, able to answer any question on the top of her head, but once the school bell for home went, she was no where to be seen.

As the half yearly exams came around, in two weeks to be exact, Sakura was seen less and less of during the lunch and morning breaks, and almost guaranteed to be found in the library studying for each test, every last detail about every topic she had learnt was slowly being stored in her the depths of her mind.

As the exams ended, Sakura could be seen more and more of during the morning and lunch breaks. She was less tense, she felt more relaxed. Once again she sat with her friends. Sasuke, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee- they were around her often enough for her to classify them as friends. However, these friends say that it is impossible to see Sakura with an actually happy face. A lot of her smiles are forced, either to look good, or to reassure some one she is ok. She is content, not happy, and these friends still want to see her happy.

--

Friday, the last day of the week, last period of the week, half way through phys ed.

"Alright, you shall be performing your routines today" Anko announced "So as we call you, come up and perform all your routines, everyone will be watching, so you stuff up and everyone will know about it" the teacher smirked.

"Gee great way to give confidence" Sakura mumbled sarcastically; the rest nodding in agreement. More and more students went up as their name got called, one of the first out of the group were Hinata and Neji.

"You did really well Hinata" Sakura smiled "You too Neji-senpai"

"Thanks Sakura-chan" Hinata nodded with Neji.

More of the group went up, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke and up next was Ino.

"Wish me luck Sasuke-kun" Ino winked to the said boy, who shuddered after the wink.

"Yea _Sasuke-kun, _wish her _luck_" Neji mocked, with Sakura smirking in the background.

"Shut it Hyuuga. Not in a million years! She can go to hell!" Sasuke glared.

Ino started off with three cartwheels, flipping into four back flips, rolling two forward rolls and finished with a handstand on her floor routine. Next for her trampoline routine, she started jumping into a straddle, with her legs apart, then fell back into a very bad flip, finishing she jumped into a tuck position and landed straight up. Moving over to the mini tramps station; Ino did a series of flips and rolls and was done.

Smirking at her routine, she faced Sakura and glared.

"Beat the Forehead-girl!" the blonde challenged.

"Last up, Sakura" Anko yelled. Walking from the stands, Sakura made her way down to the stations calmly, looking at the stations, Sakura sighed as she walked over to the large trampoline station, before dragging the trampoline over to the floor routine, grabbed a mini tramp and pulled it to the opposite end of the floor routine and finally getting the balance beam and putting it next to the mini tramp so all the stations were in one line.

Stretching first, Sakura heaved herself onto the large trampoline. Gaining momentum, Sakura bounced a few times waiting for Anko to say begin.

"Begin!" Anko shouted.

After receiving the signal to begin, Sakura bounced three times before folding herself into a tuck position and flipping forward, then straight after landing she flipped backwards in a straddle position finishing up the trampoline routine, Sakura jumped forward and flipped off the trampoline to start her floor routine. One cartwheel, two cartwheels, three cartwheels, four cartwheels, five cartwheels, one back flip, two back flips, three back flips, two ballet turns, two log rolls, a bridge, three more cartwheels backwards to her starting point, finishing the floor routine, Sakura flipped all the way to the end where the mini tramp was, where she handspringed on the tramp and land perfectly on the balance beam. Two turns, a handstand, a flip, and a bridge once again, two flips to return to the position she began with and then two cartwheels off the edge of the balance beam and into a round off. The class cheered for Sakura that was an amazing performance.

"Yamanaka, I think I just beat your novice attempt" Sakura smirked.

"WOOO!! Go Sakura-chan!!" Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Naruto cheered, with Neji and Sasuke clapping at the performance.

"Well done Sakura, that was the best performance I have ever seen" Anko congratulated.

"Arigato Anko-sensei" Sakura smiled and walked off to the change rooms, followed by the rest of the class.

--

"Hey Sakura, can we hang out today or not?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know have to ask my boss" Sakura explained.

"It's not like he rules your life" Temari frowned.

"Yes, but he may need me to help if some one is sick" Sakura explained.

"I highly doubt that there is a shortage of help in that place" Tenten rebutted.

"Yea, well you never know-" Sakura was interrupted from her conversation by a loud tune that could be heard from Sakura's bag.

"-Eh? Hold on" Sakura paused as she pulled out a black and light red khaki covered flip phone, one of the newest models that come out.

"Moshi mosh **(Hello who is there?)**? Sakura here" Sakura answered.

"Oh hi Jiraya, nice timing"

"What, really?"

"But why?"

"She attacked me first!"

"But-"

"Fine, I'll take the later shift"

"Yes. I won't come, 11 o'clock tonight was it?"

"Ok. Ja"

"Beep"

Sakura sighed as she put her phone away and faced her friends.

"Guess you're in luck, my after noon is practically free" Sakura grumbled.

"Great, wait practically?" Tenten looked confused.

"I have other things to go to, but I could cancel them if I wanted to, but I'd be a while" Sakura explained.

"No matter we'll wait, it's not every day we can hand out with you" Temari chirped. Sighing, Sakura pulled out her phone again. Dialing a series of numbers, Sakura pressed the phone to her ear and waited for some one to answer.

First Call:

"Look, its Sakura, I am busy today, can't make our session, I'll make it up tomorrow"

Next call:

"Yo, hey Chika can you tell Akito to take my place tonight, I'm busy"

"Yup you guessed it"

"Ja"

Next call:

"Look Misaki, I am really busy right now, and I probably will be for the entire after noon-" Inward glare to her friends "-tell Yuka and Izumi to tell Renge and Haruhi that I can't make it tonight and I'll make it up to her next week, Ja"

Next call:

"Yea, yea, I know, I am supposed to be there in 15 minutes. I can't get there today, busy, Ja"

Next call:

"Doing what people call the 'hanging out' can't meet you today got it?"

"You are SO evil"

"Sigh. Yes I will make it up to you later, Ja"

End all calls.

"Okay, so that's most of them" Sakura sighed.

"How many people exactly were you meeting this afternoon?" Naruto asked

"Not that many" Sakura shrugged.

"Not that many my ass!" Tenten scoffed.

"You were on that phone for at least half an hour" Temari added.

"You want to hang out or not?" Sakura asked "If not, I just cancelled a lot of appointments that I could have gone to today"

"No, we want to hang out!" Naruto grinned.

"So where exactly are we going to 'hang out'" Sakura asked, scarred of the answer a little.

"Well, if you really most know, we're going-" Tenten started.

"SHOPPING" Temari and Hinata squealed, scarring a few birds in near by trees. Sakura's eyes went wide and began stepping back wards.

"NO way in the hell am I going shopping" Sakura yelled and paused for a second to think. "You mean I cancelled all my appointments; that I could have gone to by the way, to go shopping?" Sakura screeched.

"You guessed it" Tenten smiled.

"And you're coming with us whether you like it or not" Temari smirked evilly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no AND NO!!" Sakura kept walking backwards, intending to make a run for it as soon as she was fast enough. Turning around she was about to make a run for it, but Sasuke was in the way and she bumped into hi, thus falling over.

"Watch where you're standing Chicken-ass!" Sakura groaned quickly standing back up again.

"You watch were you're going scholar-girl" Sasuke smirked.

"No way in the hell are you getting me into a shopping centre" Sakura yelled running from the group and towards some where safe.

"Get back here Sakura!" Tenten and Temari yelled running after her, with the rest following closely behind.

--

An hour later…

"Put me down I say!" Sakura yelled from the middle of the group, on Sasuke's shoulders.

"If we got to suffer through the curse of girls shopping, you are going down with us" Naruto smirked comically.

"You know. I would have figured that you'd like shopping" Shikamaru voiced.

"Why? Because I am a girl with pink hair?" Sakura glared at the Nara boy.

"Well there's that, but wouldn't you need hair dye to keep that hair pink?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's natural damn it! Just because I am a girl, doesn't mean I _enjoy_ shopping, if anything, I avoid it as much as possible" Sakura grumbled.

"I would have never guessed pink hair could be natural" Shikamaru shrugged "Why would a girl hate shopping? Of all people?"

"Because I believe shopping is a very dangerous, not to mention pointless, sport" Sakura grumbled again.

"Shopping is not a sport" Naruto frowned.

"Damn straight it should be, have you seen people at shopping centres and stuff? It's like a bloody competition or something in there!" Sakura retorted.

"Can you put me down now?!" Sakura glared at Sasuke, being very hard since she was on his shoulder, facing Shikamaru who was behind Sasuke.

"No way is he putting you down" Tenten glared.

"It took us a whole hour to catch you, I am not spending another hour trying to catch you when I could be shopping" Temari glared.

"I can walk on my own. I swear, if I won't run if you put me down" Sakura half begged with puppy eyes. Giving in to the eyes, Temari and Tenten told Sasuke he could put the pink haired girl down. Smirking in victory, Sakura walked freely, but was grudgingly walking towards a place that was practically hell.

SAKURA'S POV

_SHANNARO! Finally, I can walk again!_

_**How humiliating, being carried by a Chicken-Ass bastard.**_

_At least you weren't physically there._

_**True. Must we really go shopping?**_

_Unfortunately yes. If not, and we run and they catch us again…well, we definitely won't be let to just walk. Besides the only place we can run to which is the closest is home, and that is a recipe for disaster. _

_**Sigh.**_

END POV

"Why are we shopping again?" Sakura asked.

"Why not?" Tenten and Temari asked.

"It's just something to do Sakura-chan, besides I need new books for the next term" Hinata explained.

"Then why does it take at least 8 of us to go get some note books?" Sakura asked.

"It doesn't, but Tenten and I want to go clothes shopping" Temari replied.

"Oh god! That's the worst kind of shopping!" Sakura shrieked.

"We'll agree with you on that one" Neji nodded.

"So you really are quite smart scholar girl" Sasuke mocked.

"That would have been obvious from the half yearly exams" Sakura said a matter-of-factly.

Five hellish hours later…

"Why the hell did we go shopping again?" Sakura asked, as she and the guys slumped down on randomly placed seats, the guys carrying five or 6 bags at least from the rest of the girls.

"I have no idea" Sasuke muttered.

"Because we haven't in a while and they were practically begging us to take them shopping" Neji answered.

"Begging you, not me, I could be doing something more useful right now" Sakura grumbled.

SAKURA'S POV

_**SIX HOURS OF HELL FOR THIS?! We could be training, at karate, gymnastics, ballet, ice skating and probably something else that I have forgotten right now, right now!**_

_I know._

_**Next time they say 'hang out', we know it is code for 'shopping' a.k.a 'torture from hell'**_

_How is it we do way harder training than this, yet we are so tired?!_

_**I have no idea.**_

_How irritating._

_**Irritating indeed.**_

END POV

"Look, now that you guys and I have done the 'hanging out' thing, can I please take my leave?" Sakura asked tiredly.

"No way, we are going to Hyuuga's now to hang out more, besides we haven't eaten yet and their family is preparing food for us!" Tenten smiled.

"You planned all of this didn't you" Sakura glared.

"Well we would have gone to the Hyuuga's anyway, even if you weren't here" Tenten answered.

"I'll call the limo and some one will come and pick us up" Neji said as he pulled out a black Motorola flip phone. Dialing the numbers, he waited for some one to answer.

"Look can you pick us up now? We're at the mall, thanks bye." Neji said before he hung up.

"Someone'll be here in fifteen minutes" Neji looked at the group "We should head out to the front of the mall"

"Hai" a couple of grumbles were heard.

--

Inside a limo 15 minutes later…

SAKURA'S POV

The arrangement went something along the lines of Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten and Neji closest to the driver, which meant they were technically facing backwards, and Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and I further from the driver, facing forwards. While Naruto, Tenten, Temari and Hinata conversed, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji avoided talking and just sat quiet and I looked out of the car bored.

_When was the last time we were in a limo like this?_

_**A while ago, I don't think we have been in one since we were like five.**_

_Of course, and the only reason was because we had to go to some business meeting._

_**An extremely boring meeting, although it was more of a dance party thing than a meeting.**_

_But it still was for business. _

_**It was still boring!**_

_But we got used to it._

_**Unfortunately.**_

"Sakura-chan?" A voice called out.

"Hai?" I answered.

"Been in a limo before?" Tenten asked

"Why?"

"Most people who have never been in a limo before, go crazy with excitement, you're like bored to death" Temari stated.

"Oh, well if you look at it technically, it is just a car, that merely carries more people" I answered with my elbows leaning on my thighs.

"Yea, but unlike normal cars, it has many compartments" Tenten rebutted.

"Still nothing special" I replied bored.

"You still didn't answer my question" Tenten frowned.

"Sigh. Yes I have been in a limo before, for parent's business" I answered. "But that was a _long _time ago"

"Oh" Tenten mouthed.

"Young master, miss, we are here" the chauffeur called out as he parked the car in front of a massively large house.

We all stepped out and waited until every one was out. Glancing up at the mansion, it seemed like a simple mansion, you know five stories high, north, south, east and west wings, tennis court, 50 metre swimming pool, spars everywhere; the usual.

_**Ours is bigger. And probably better.**_

_And much more to clean._

_**Well, if you got some one to clean it, we couldn't have to.**_

_What a waste of money!_

_**How can you be so money conscious?!**_

_I am not spending things on something so pointless! Especially if I can do it all myself!_

_**I wonder what's on the inside though…**_

_Probably the usual, same like us, only less high tech and probably more Japanese styled than Victorian. _

_**Yea, probably.**_

"Come on Sakura-chan" Tenten smiled as she practically let herself into the house.

"Hai" I followed the group into the house, to reveal that my suspicion was half true, it was Japanese styled, yet some how had a Victorian style to it as well. _'How retarded' _I thought.

"Remind me again why we are here?" I asked innocently.

"Because, the Hyuuga's invited _all _of us here, and I intend to see _all _of us here" Tenten glared. "Ok?" she smiled. _'Woah. PMS much?' _

"But what is the relevance of going to the Hyuuga's to 'hang out"" I asked.

"You haven't done much 'hanging out' have you scholar girl" Sasuke smirked.

"What has that got to do with anything?" I retorted.

"Simple. If you knew why we were here to hang out you wouldn't ask such a question" Neji smirked as well.

"Well than it is obvious that I don't see any relevance in hanging out here" I glared.

"We'll have to teach you then" Tenten smiled.

"Why am I here?" I grumbled quietly as I followed the group up five stair cases to what would appear to be an entertainment room of some sort.

The room was large enough to fit the entire school population in there twice over at least. There was a karaoke machine connected to a plasma. On another plasma on the wall, the play station and other game consoles were attached to it. There were air hockey and table tennis tables. A fooes (sp?) ball table on another table, race car and other game simulators. Various love seats placed and a long beige couch in the middle so it faced the karaoke machine and the play station.

"Ok, so we are here because this is an entertainment room? And this is what you people do to 'hang out'" I asked. All of them nodded.

"That's so pointless. What a waste of time" I complained. The group chuckled at me. I must be really entertaining or something, it kinda scares me.

"Do I dare asked what we are going to do to 'hang out'?" I asked.

"Karaoke" Tenten and Temari squealed.

"I don't believe that Shikamaru, Neji and Chicken-ass would agree to this willingly and participate" I shrieked in utter shock.

"We didn't" the three said boys sulked.

"Than why are we doing this?" I asked

"Because it is fun" Tenten beamed.

"Wonderful" I moaned. "Hold on…I thought we were eating first"

"We are" Neji said.

"Then shouldn't we eat, I don't know, in a dining room?" Sakura asked.

"No need, in about ten minutes, staff will bring food up here for us to eat, and we will just pull out a table from there" Neji pointed to a closest, which was oddly very large and could probably pass for a walking closest.

"I see" I sighed, failed at trying to avoid singing "Well then who is first and you say me and I'll find a gun and shoot you"

"Sakura, don't be so violent" Temari scoffed.

"Temari and I'll go first anyway" Tenten smiled as she turned on the karaoke machine and inserted a disc into the player.

END POV

"What song?" Tenten asked.

"Why not Taiyou no Rakeun?" Temari suggested.

"Ok" Tenten answered as she selected the song and passed a microphone to Temari.

As the video clip started, so did the music, and soon the two girls started.

"_Ooki na tabi ni deyou taiyou to kaze no kanata e  
Kitto chizu ni wa nai rakuen no DOA wo hiraite"_

"_Kono sekai ni kimi ga umareta asa shukufuku no kane ga natta  
Tatta hitotsu takaramono wo daite hito wa umaretekuru"_

"_Ano hi no kimochi wo wasurenaide kokoro ni nagareru Dear My Songs"_

"_Bokura wa tabi no tochuu taiyou no kuni wo mezashite  
Donna chizu ni monai yakusoku no basho e  
Arifureta monogatari wo hateshinai mirai ni kaete  
Kitto ironna yume kanaete yuku kara... waratte"_

"_Mienaikedo takaramono wa itsumo kokoro no oku ni aru"_

"_Ano hi no kimochi wo wasurenaide kokoro ni hirogaru Dear My Place"_

"_Kibou no kane ga hibiku unmei no tobira hiraite  
Kitto tadoritsukeru saigo no rakuen  
Kanashimi no ame ga tsuzuku sonna hi mo oyogi tsuzukeru  
Zutto mune no oku de shinjitekitanda... jibun wo"_

"_Niji no mukou ni ashita ga umareru oto ga shitara..."_

"_Bokura wa tabi no tochuu taiyou no kuni wo mezashite  
Donna chizu ni monai yakusoku no bashou e  
Arifureta monogatari wo hateshinai mirai ni kaete  
Kitto ironna yume kanaete yuku kara..."_

"_Kibou no kane ga hibiku unmei no tobira hiraite  
Kitto tadoritsukeru saigo no rakuen  
Kanashimi no ame ga tsuzuku sonna hi mo oyogi tsuzukeru  
Zutto mune no oku de shinjitekitanda... jibun wo"_

SASUKE'S POV

The two girls faded out as did the music and high-fived each other. There was a pause before the girls turned around evilly and faced the group. Sensing danger, the group turned to the two senior girls.

"So who is next?" the two smirked.

"You can go again, we insist" Sakura sweat drop, as the rest nodded inching backwards.

"Since you so keenly volunteered Sakura-chan, you can go, we insist" Tenten smiled.

"I didn't volunteer" Sakura sweat dropped.

"To bad, we volunteer you!" Temari smiled as she pulled Sakura forward.

"No thanks, why don't you get Naruto to do it?" Sakura offered.

"We don't need to hear his bad singing, we have before" Tenten rebutted.

"I take offence to that!" Naruto yelled.

"It's true dobe" I smirked.

"So mean" Naruto sulked.

"If you think his singing is bad, why don't you sing?" Sakura replied.

"Because I don't sing" I put plain and simply.

"But you do music!" Sakura whined.

"So, just because I do music, doesn't mean I like to sing" I said matter-of-factly.

"Pft-" A knock from the door interrupted the conversation.

"Come in" Neji called out.

"Young master, miss, we have your dinner" a butler bowed with a cart of food behind him.

"Thank you, just wheel it in" Neji motioned.

"Of course" the butler wheeled the cart in and left the teenagers to their own devices.

"Lucky, Sakura-chan, dinners now, but you're going up straight after dinner"

"Not happening" Sakura scoffed.

--

After dinner…

"You eat so formally Sakura-chan" Hinata stated.

"Eh? What are you talking about" Sakura asked dumbly.

"You eat as if you're at a business party, not at a friends' house" Hinata said.

"Eh? Really? I didn't notice" Sakura sweatdropped as Hinata and Tenten nodded.

"Now, you're going to sing" Tenten and Temari smirked.

"No way!" the pink haired girl yelped.

"Yes way" Temari pulled the girl forward and shoved the microphone into the poor girl's hands, selected the song and sat next to Shikamaru, who was on the red lovers' seat.

The song started.

"Eh? Legend of the Mermaid?" Sakura asked.

"You don't know the song?" Tenten asked.

"No I know it, just wasn't expecting this song of all songs. I haven't heard it in ages" she replied. She took in a breathe and closed her eyes.

"_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta"_

"_Higashi no sora e to (sora e to)  
habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi"_

"_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai"_

"_Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni"  
"Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru"_

"_Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita"_

"_Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru"_

"_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai"_

"_Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru"_

She sang beautifully, moving with the beat, from side to side. Her hair from this side to the other with her body. Knowing when to break, when to make her voice louder, softer. Simply amazing.

END POV

"Happy?" the pink haired girl asked as she turned around to face bewildered friends.

"What? No good?" Sakura asked. The faces still in shock"

"Hello? Anyone home?" Sakura asked waving her hands in front of her.

"S-s-s-s-s-sakura-chan! You were AMAZING!!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Not just amazing! Spectacular!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us you had this amazing voice?!" Temari squealed.

"Eh?" Sakura blinked.

"You sing amazingly Sakura-chan" Hinata translated.

"Oh. I'm not that good" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Yea right!" Temari screeched.

"It's true, compared to others like Rei Tanaka **(A/N: I like her n.n'')**, I'm nothing" Sakura sweatdropped.

"I reckon you'd rival her, I have a Rei Tanaka CD, let's check" Tenten smiled as she switched the Mermaid Melody **(A/N: hahahah! Anime people listening to anime music XD) **and Rei Tanaka discs.

"Eh? I'm not singing again!" Sakura scowled.

"Yes you are!" Temari ordered.

"Fine" Sakura grumbled.

Tenten played around with the settings until she came across a song she liked.

"EMOTION by Rei Tanaka" she smiled at Sakura.

"Eh? A faster version? Fine, but no more after this please" Sakura sighed.

"No, I want to here you were a slow version" Tenten smiled.

"Fine, but then I am so not singing" Sakura sighed.

Again the music started and Sakura danced to the beat a little.

"_anata no kage wa hohoemi utsushite  
namida no shizuku sono mama kakushiteru  
daichi no kibou minamo no atashi no  
ienai koto no kodokusa shitteru  
hashiri dashita nara mirai wa sou kotae akeru tobira"_

"_EMOTION kitto kono sora wa yume no katachi  
tokimeku kono kodou hibiiteru  
EMOTION sotto kasanetai anata no yume  
shizuka ni me wa tojite dakishimeru"_

"_chiisana kizu rizumu ni tokashite  
anata ni okuru hontou no MELODY wo  
shizukana yoru ni kagami de utsuseba  
kanashii kurai watashi wa anata  
furikaere nakute kinou tada hitori yureru omoi"_

"_EMOTION kitto mamoru kara ima wo kakete  
hikari to kage dakara dekiru koto"_

"_RELATION motto tsutaetai kono kimochi wo  
sunao ni umare kuru kotoba dake  
REFLECTION soko ni arowareta shinjitsu dake  
kawarazu kagayaite ite hoshii"_

"_EMOTION kitto kono sora wa yume no katachi  
tokimeku kono kodou hibiiteru  
EMOTION sotto kasanetai anata no yume  
shizuka ni me wa tojite dakishimeru" _

"Okay Sakura-chan, last one we swear. Shizukana Yoruni" Tenten promised.

"Yea, yea" the pink haired girl sighed again.

Again the music started, but this time she just stood still and closed her eyes.

"_shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no  
ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite  
are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite  
omoide ga yasashiku natta ne."_

"_hoshi no furu basho de  
anata ga waratte irukoto wo  
itsumo negatteta  
ima tookutemo  
mata aeru yo ne"_

"_itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute  
hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara  
taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete  
tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade"_

"_hoshi no furu basho e  
omoi wo anata ni todoketai  
itsumo soba ni iru  
sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara  
ima toukutemo, kitto aerune"_

"_shizuka na yoru ni"_

"I knew it, you exctly the same as her. If you put one against the other there is no difference!" Temari exclaimed.

"Happy? Can I sit now?" Sakura complained.

"Yea, sure" Tenten nodded.

Sakura mumbled something incoherent before sitting down next to Sasuke on the long beige lounge.

"Ano, guys, you want to dessert?" Hinata asked.

"Definitely, we need the sugar to keep going all night long" Temari nodded.

"All…night…long?" Sakura asked.

"Yup!" Tenten chirped.

"Well then, I am so gone" Sakura mumbled before standing up and heading for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Tenten growled as she pounced onto Sakura sending her to the floor.

"Nargf!" Sakura grumbled after being hauled to the ground by Tenten.

"Get off me dammit!" Sakura yelled.

"You're going no where! Besides, you haven't had dessert!" Tenten yelled back.

"It's ice cream sundaes and jelly" Hinata said, trying to encourage her to stay.

"Did I ever mention that I despise sweet things like that?" Sakura grumbled.

"No, but you are still staying" Tenten insisted.

"Look, can you at least get off me?" Sakura bargained. Tenten sighed and got up from Sakura, followed by Sakura getting up.

"Look, I understand that you guys want to 'hang out' and all, but I have got places to go tomorrow, I have to study tonight, and it's late, I want some sleep tonight, plus I still have worked to go to in 15 minutes" Sakura explained. "I need to go"

"Fine" Tenten sulked, along with Temari, Naruto and Hinata.

"Come on, we'll show you out" Neji announced.

"Don't worry, I took notice of how to we got here, I can leave on my own. You guys go eat your dessert" Sakura insisted as she turned for the door.

"No we'll show you out" Neji insisted.

"Whatever" Sakura gave up.

--

Downstairs, five floor down at the front door…

It was dark outside, but Sakura didn't mind, what would expect at ten to eleven?

"See you guys" Sakura waved as she walked out of the Hyuuga mansion and off their property.

"Well at least we got to spend time with her" Tenten smiled.

"But I would have liked it to be more" Temari sulked.

"It's like we have to ask her two weeks in advance to ask her to hang out" Hinata whined.

"Yea, she is always busy" Naruto complained.

"I don't think that she is entirely poor as she has made us think" Shikamaru sighed.

"Why?" Temari asked.

"Well remember in the limo she said she had been in one before" Shikamaru began.

_**FLASH BACK…**_

_The arrangement went something along the lines of Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten and Neji closest to the driver, which meant they were technically facing backwards, and Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura further from the driver, facing forwards._

_While Naruto, Tenten, Temari and Hinata conversed, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji avoided talking and just sat quiet and Sakura looked out of the car bored._

"_Sakura-chan?" A voice called out._

"_Hai?" I answered._

"_Been in a limo before?" Tenten asked_

"_Why?"_

"_Most people who have never been in a limo before, go crazy with excitement, you're like bored to death" Temari stated._

"_Oh, well if you look at it technically, it is just a car, that merely carries more people" I answered with my elbows leaning on my thighs._

"_Yea, but unlike normal cars, it has many compartments" Tenten rebutted._

"_Still nothing special" I replied bored._

"_You still didn't answer my question" Tenten frowned._

"_Sigh. Yes I have been in a limo before, for parent's business" I answered. "But that was a long time ago"_

"_Oh" Tenten mouthed._

…_**END FLASH BACK**_

"And that phone she pulled out today before we went to the shops. It was one of the latest models, not to mention one of the most expensive and that one looked personalized for her, which costs a heap more onto the standard price" Shikamaru listed.

"Yea, I heard that phone isn't even released to the public, and people like us can't get that phone for at least six months" Tenten nodded.

"That ring tone, I am sure was one of Kawabe Chieco's soon to be released songs here, do you know how much that'd cost?!" Temari shrieked.

"A lot" Hinata muttered.

"All I am saying is that the way she has been around us lately, what she's got, makes us look like the poorer kids and her as the rich kid" Shikamaru pointed out.

"She's probably been brought up that way Shika-kun" Temari said.

"Maybe her parent's business went down the drain a while ago" Neji reasoned.

"Yea probably. Explains why she works" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Well she probably has her reasons" Tenten said.

"That's just another thing to learn about her ne? And guarantee we get out of her?" Temari smirked.

"Hai" chorused Tenten, Hinata and Naruto.

"She sure is one mysterious girl" Hinata voiced walking back inside for dessert.

"Come on guys! Dessert!" Naruto grinned.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered.

"Can't keep his mind on more than one thing at a time" Neji sighed.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru grunted.

--

Me: Well that's one more chapter n.n I hope you like.

If you have kind of noticed, my stories so far are in two slightly different styles, well that's what I think anyway n.n'' I tried putting more detail into this one, but I became slightly lazy to the end n.n''

Sakura: RxR no flaming that means you Sasuke-kun

Sasuke:looks shifty:hides hand seals: What are you taking about? I wasn't about to do a Katon jutsu e.e;;


	4. 3 Sakura's loss, Sasuke's gain

Me: Well, here is another chapter, more of a SasuSaku one this time n.n It isn't the best, but it'll have to do for now n.n

Sakura: RxR, no flaming

Sasuke: dolphie-chama does not own Naruto.

--

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Inner Selves**_

_**FLASH BACK…**_

POV

**(translations)**

--

Recap:

It was dark outside, but Sakura didn't mind, what would expect at ten to eleven?

"See you guys" Sakura waved as she walked out of the Hyuuga mansion and off their property.

"Well at least we got to spend time with her" Tenten smiled.

"But I would have liked it to be more" Temari sulked.

"It's like we have to ask her two weeks in advance to ask her to hang out" Hinata whined.

"Yea, she is always busy" Naruto complained.

"I don't think that she is entirely poor as she has made us think" Shikamaru sighed.

"Why?" Temari asked.

"Well remember in the limo she said she had been in one before" Shikamaru began.

_**FLASH BACK…**_

_The arrangement went something along the lines of Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten and Neji closest to the driver, which meant they were technically facing backwards, and Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura further from the driver, facing forwards._

_While Naruto, Tenten, Temari and Hinata conversed, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji avoided talking and just sat quiet and Sakura looked out of the car bored._

"_Sakura-chan?" A voice called out._

"_Hai?" I answered._

"_Been in a limo before?" Tenten asked_

"_Why?"_

"_Most people who have never been in a limo before, go crazy with excitement, you're like bored to death" Temari stated._

"_Oh, well if you look at it technically, it is just a car, that merely carries more people" I answered with my elbows leaning on my thighs._

"_Yea, but unlike normal cars, it has many compartments" Tenten rebutted._

"_Still nothing special" I replied bored._

"_You still didn't answer my question" Tenten frowned._

"_Sigh. Yes I have been in a limo before, for parent's business" I answered. "But that was a long time ago"_

"_Oh" Tenten mouthed._

…_**END FLASH BACK**_

"And that phone she pulled out today before we went to the shops. It was one of the latest models, not to mention one of the most expensive and that one looked personalized for her, which costs a heap more onto the standard price" Shikamaru listed.

:Yea, I heard that phone isn't even released to the public, and people like us can't get that phone for at least six months" Tenten nodded.

"That ring tone, I am sure was one of Kawabe Chieco's soon to be released songs here, do you know how much that'd cost?!" Temari shrieked.

"A lot" Hinata muttered.

"All I am saying is that the way she has been around us lately, what she's got, makes us look like the poorer kids and her as the rich kids" Shikamaru pointed out.

"She's probably been brought up that way Shika-kun" Temari said.

"Maybe her parent's business went down the drain a while ago" Neji reasoned.

"Yea probably. Explains why she works" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Well she probably has her reasons" Tenten said.

"That's just another thing to learn about her ne? And guarantee we get out of her?" Temari smirked.

"Hai" chorused Tenten, Hinata and Naruto.

"She sure is one mysterious girl" Hinata voiced walking back inside for dessert.

"Come on guys! Dessert!" Naruto grinned.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered.

"Can't keep his mind on more than one thing at a time" Neji sighed.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru grunted.

End Recap

--

It was late at night, no, it was early morning, one, two o'clock at the latest, and as a cherry blossom floated her way back home after another late shift at the café. It had been like this a lot lately. First it was after the 'hanging out' session with her friends, and then it seemed almost every night the cherry blossom would start work at around seven to nine and finish at around one or two. Then she'd stay up for an hour revising, doing homework or assignments, sometimes all three, do fifteen minutes of stretches which would take her about three to four hours and leave her with about and hour or two, if she's lucky, three hours sleep before heading off to school.

SAKURA'S POV

_Do we have any homework or assignments to do?_

_**No. For some reason none of our teachers decided to give us any assignments.**_

_Okay, anything due._

_**Just the history assignment on your desk.**_

_Of course. Then it's only revising and stretches and off to bed._

_**Yup!**_

END POV

--

The nest day…Well…at least six hours later…

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" "Shut up you stupid clock!" "THWACK!"

The cherry blossom girl arose from her comfortable bed and dragged her self over to the bathroom, which was opposite her room across the hall, to start her morning routine. Cold shower, brush teeth, brush hair, get changed into school uniform, redo hair, put earrings in, put choker on, get school bag and folder, check clock, realize she only has 15-20 minutes to get to school, run through always and down stair cases out the front door and towards school.

Walking down the streets to the school, Sakura noticed that she was the only one going to her school, or for that matter; to any school, from her general direction. Speeding her way through a few more streets Sakura became fairly close to her school, enough to see that there seemed to be a lot of commotion at the front of the gate.

SAKURA'S POV

_Fangirls._

_**Fangirls.**_

_For sure._

_**That or fanboys.**_

_Wonderful._

Walking up to the school, there seemed to be a lot of commotion or something at the front. Not like I had a choice in finding out what it was, I walked faster to see what the commotion was. It wouldn't matter anyway, like it ever does, besides, like I was betting it was, it was probably fangirls drooling over Chicken-ass or something. That or fanboys like my other half thought.

Reaching the rather large school, I couldn't quite tell which group it was, but maybe that was because of the lack of sleep lately. With every step my curiousity got the better of me. I had to know what the hell was going at the front of this asylum and blocking my path to _the _asylum.

Looking through the sea of uniforms, I eventually found my way to the centre and oddly enough, both my suspicions were correct.

_Fangirls AND fanboys?! Either I missed something or our little group of friends is a lot more popular than I actually thought._

_**I think you maybe right with that. How annoying!**_

_Gah! This is blocking my path! Annoying!_

_**Weave your-**_

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan" a loud voiced called out. It was Naruto who was currently waving at me.

"Konnichiwa **(hello) **Sakura-chan" Tenten, Temari and Hinata chirped.

"Konnichiwa minna-san **(everyone)**-" Sakura started before she was interrupted by someone.

"Naruto-kun why the hell are you talking to that forehead-freak?" a high pitched voice asked. She was blonde with red eyes, a blue head band around her head, and of course, in the girls' school uniform, only for some reason, it showed a lot more cleavage and the skirt was a hell of a lot shorter, reaching her mid thigh.

"Eh? What are you talking about Maki-san?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"I mean, look at her, she's ugly, especially that large forehead" Mika started flirting "Not to mention that Hinata girl, you pick out the worst girls for friends, they're all ugly" the blonde giggled. "Not to mention stupid, I mean look at that Hinata girl, ugly and stupid"

Hinata being as close as she was to Naruto; heard the entire conversation; her head hung low as she ran away from the crowd. Naruto, being the dumb one didn't notice as he tried to comprehend what Maki said.

"Shut up you stupid girl!" I slapped her "What the hell would you know about ugliness? If you want to see ugly, go look at yourself in a mirror" I yell as a run off looking for the blue haired girl. Figuring it was almost time for home room, I run to the said room, which was still rather quiet.

"Hinata-chan" I call out as I open the door and walk in. I find Hinata shaking slightly with her bangs covering her eyes. Slightly smiling to myself, I walk over to the girl and kneel down so I could see her eyes.

"Hey Hinata-chan" I start "Look at me" I smile as I hold her hands in my own. "Don't listen to what that slut said. Ignore her, you are not ugly, nor are you dumb, you and I both know that" I said still holding her hands with her eyes still covered by her bangs.

"But, what if Naruto-kun takes it to heart?" Hinata whispered. My eyes soften at her question.

"If he really is a good guy like you think he is, and I know he is, he won't take what Maki said to heart. He's probably to dumb to realize what Maki said anyway" I shrugged.

"But what she said-" I interrupted her.

"Ignore it. She doesn't know what true beauty is. Hold your head up high, smile; show her that you don't give a damn about what she said to Naruto. He likes you better when your happy, and you like him enough, no love him enough, to make sure that he's happy, and he is happy when you are happy" I consoled.

"H-how d-did y-you k-know that I like Naruto?" Hinata asked shocked.

"You don't like him, you love him" I said.

"But how?"

"The way you act around him, the way he's the only one who makes you the happiest and the way you blush like a tomato when he talks and smiles at you" I answer.

"Is it really that obvious?" Hinata asked.

"Not really, only the blush, but, I don't think many around you have noticed" I reply.

"Thank goodness" Hinata sighed in relief. I chuckle.

"Just smiles" I smile.

"But it hurts so much still" Hinata cries into my shoulder, some how her head ended up on my shoulder.

"Just ignore it and smile, that way, you'll at least look happier" I repeat handing her my handkerchief.

"Arigato Sakura-chan" she thanked, hugging me.

"No worries" I hug back "Now just smile and keep your head up high, he does like you better that way, anyway" I say as I release myself from the hug and walk over to my desk, flopping down on the chair and leaning my head on my hands.

About five seconds later people start walking into the room and taking their seats. I glance over to Hinata to find that Naruto is over there telling her to ignore what Maki said and whatever else. She is smiling and nodding to Naruto, telling him that she wasn't affected by it at all and that she just wanted to get to home room early. She takes a glance over to my direction, her eyes full of gratitude. I nod to her and turn my head facing the front.

--

At lunch time...

"You know Sakura-chan, I would have never thought of you as some one yell at anyone like you did this morning" Temari said.

"What do you mean?" I asked grabbing my lunch out of my bag, since the rest already went to the cafeteria and got their food.

"This morning you yelled at Maki for saying something about ugliness" Tenten said.

"Oh, that-" I quickly glance over to Hinata, her eyes begging me not to say anything about what happened "-I just got really annoyed with something she said and I decided to give her a piece of my mind" I said after chewing on my chicken, tomato and cheese with mayo sandwich.

"But you slapped the girl" Neji said.

"Yea well, I was really annoyed" I replied taking another bite of my sandwich.

"Usually you mutter profanities to people before stalking off to some place" Shikamaru stated.

"Well, she really pissed me off" I shrugged still chewing.

"You hardly ever get that pissed off" Naruto voiced.

"Yea, I was having a _really _bad morning" I shrugged taking another bite.

"Must have had a bad morning to annoy you that much scholar girl" Sasuke smirked; something in his eyes told me that he knew what happened with Maki.

"Shut it Chicken-ass" I mutter.

"What could have possibly pissed you so much, to go off at Maki" the boy inquired.

"A bit of this, a bit of that" I took another bite.

"That is still rather vague-" he smirked before he was interrupted by another voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't 'ye old ugly forehead'" Maki smirked evilly, with Ino and other fangirls of various sorts behind her, flirting failingly at the guys in the group.

"What do you want Maki?" I growl finishing the rest of my sandwich.

"No need to be so hostile forehead-girl" Maki smirks.

"Then, what do you want?" I asked, nicer.

"Nothing, just finishing our conversation from this morning" Maki answered.

"The conversation was one sided" I retort.

"Then let's make it two sided" she starts "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GET AT CALLING ME UGLY, SLAPPING ME AND RUNNING OFF?!" she yells.

"You pissed me off is all" I answer.

"I wasn't even talking to you!" she shouts. I glance at Hinata for a second, she realizes that what's going to happen, in that quick exchange, I tell her to walk off for the better, and she nods and gets up.

"Gomen, but I got to go to the bathroom" Hinata bows and walks off.

"Yea, you weren't talking _to_ me; you were talking _about_ me" I yell back and when I see that Hinata's far enough I continue "_And_ Hinata!"

"I was not talking about you and Hinata, but I was talking to Naruto-kun" she defends.

"Bah! I am not stupid, nor am I deaf! Yes you were taking to Naruto, but you and I both know you were talking about me and Hinata" I scoff.

"So what if I as talking about you and Hinata, big deal, I was just stating the facts, that you and Hinata are the ugliest things on the planet, and Naruto-kun would agree with me" she looked at Naruto, as if begging to say to agree with her.

"You weren't just saying that we were ugly, you were saying we were stupid, now let's recall, who got top in the year?" Sakura asked "Oh that's right, me, who got third in the year? Oh yea, that's right Hinata. Who got 34567 in the year? Oh that's right, not you, you got the one after that!" I scorned.

"You are UGLY and STUPID!" she yells.

"If Hinata's ugly, you and your little friends are worse than the scum on the bottom of a swamp" I sneer.

"Then that makes you worse than me" Mika yells.

"You just admitted you were ugly" I mock.

"I wasn't saying I am ugly, I was just saying you were" Mika defended.

"Yes you were" I said.

"At least I am better than you, and especially Hinata, who is worse that what you are, worse than the scum on the bottom of a swamp!" she shouted. Behind her was Hinata, who I assume figured it was safe to come back, that or she really needed to go to the toilet. Her bangs covered her eyes again as she raced off.

"Why don't you learn to keep your mouth shout at times? It's not what's on the outside that makes you ugly, it what's on the inside that counts, and what has just happened clearly shows you are one of the ugliest things around" I glare at her before running after Hinata.

On the roof top…

I followed Hinata all the way to the roof top, which was five floors up. Opening the door to the roof top, I found Hinata sitting in a corner of the roof with her knees up to her chin and arms around her legs.

"Hinata-chan, you okay" I kneel down to her with my hand on her shoulder. She was shaking as she tried to hold in tears that kept falling out.

"Hai" she answered "How do you do it?"

"Nani **(what?)?**" I asked.

"You, you're always so calm, no matter what any one says about you, to you, you are impassive, you don't care, and you're always calm" Hinata said. I chuckle.

"I guess I have always been like that since I got into junior high" I answered "Even if I am calm on the outside, I could be stressing on the inside" I confessed. "You just got to learn that whatever some ones says about you, good or bad, you smile at it and hold your head up high"

"But, what she said-"

"What'd I say this morning?" I asked, interrupting her, pulling her body into a direction that was facing me.

"To ignore it, smile and hold my head up high, Naruto-kun likes me better that way" She answered creeping slightly closer into a hug, her head on my chest as she cried.

"And that is exactly what your going to do" I encouraged hugging back.

"I can't. I don't have enough self-confidence" Hinata sulked.

"Confidence or not, just act normal, brush it off. The longer you dwell on what has happened the worse you will feel later" I advised.

"I wish I was like you Sakura-chan. You're always strong, you're pretty and you're smart" Hinata wished.

"Thanks, but I don't think you'd really like that" she looked up at me shocked. I chuckled "Many things in my life aren't the greatest, I wouldn't wish my life upon any one, but I am content with it. If you were like me, you and I, there'd be no difference, no way to tell us apart beside our appearance. You are who you are, you can't change that, and I wouldn't trade who you are for the world" I smiled. "You are perfect the way you are"

"Arigato Sakura-chan" Hinata thanked once again, her head buried into my chest, once again.

"Some one is going to come up sooner or later, Tenten, Temari, Naruto, Neji, they all care for you. They'll want to know what happened, I think it is best if you tell them" I say as I stand up and walk over to the roof door.

"Just smile" I say again as I open the door and close it again.

Behind the door, like I said were Tenten, Temari, Naruto and Neji. Oddly enough, though I kind of expected it, were Lee, Gaara, Sasuke, Kankuro and Shikamaru.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Sakura-chan, what's going on?" Temari and Tenten asked; Neji and Naruto also wanting an answer.

"I'll let Hinata tell you, it's not my news to tell" I answered.

"Thank you Sakura-san for helping Hinata" Neji smiled microscopically.

"Welcome, well, she's prepared for you guys to come in at any time now, I'd advise you go now before lunch ends. Ja" I wave as I begin walk back down the stair case, Neji, Naruto and Temari as well as the rest already on the roof.

"Sakura-chan" Tenten called, making me turn around.

"Hai **(Yea?)**?"

"You know, you're a pretty good friend when you want to be" she smiled.

"Now, I just gave her advice to help her stand on her own two feet" I shrugged. "Just out of curiousity, how long were you guys there for?"

"Just after you said and that is exactly what you're going to do, you know what you did that's what you call being a friend" Tenten beamed "Hinata, she wasn't a very 'strong' person before I met her, she seems a lot happier with you around now"

"She was always happy, especially around Naruto" I said, walking back down the stair case.

END POV

"Especially around…" Tenten muttered to herself. "OH MY GOD!!!" she screamed running to the roof.

"And that's what happened" Hinata explained as Tenten came rushing through the door.

"Tenten-chan?" Hinata looked worried.

"No time to explain, Neji-kun, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, LEAVE!!!" Tenten shouted pushing the boys out the door.

--

With the boys…

"What the hell just happened?" Kankuro asked.

"I have no idea" Gaara muttered.

"You're girlfriend is something weird Hyuuga" Sasuke snickered.

"At least I have one Uchiha" Neji retorted.

"Yosh, Sakura-chan is all alone now, I shall go be with her!" Lee shouted running down the stairs Naruto running after him shouting at him to leave Sakura alone. The rest of the boys looked dumbfounded.

"We better go save her" Kankuro muttered. Gaara, Neji and Sasuke nodded in agreement before chasing the crazy black haired boy and blonde boy down the stairs before he would get to Sakura.

--

With the girls…

"What the hell Tenten?" Temari shrieked.

"Hinata-chan, why didn't you tell us that you liked Naruto?" Tenten screeched.

"Nani?" Temari asked shocked.

"Sakura-chan told you?" Hinata stared in disbelief.

"No, she just hinted at it" Tenten answered "So how long?"

"Err…about three or fours years" Hinata sweat dropped.

"And you have done nothing about it?" Temari screamed.

"He probably doesn't like me in that way" Hinata reasoned.

"No, I reckon he likes you" Tenten rebutted.

"No, he couldn't" Hinata waved her hands in front of her face before running off blushing.

"Hinata" Tenten sighed.

"We're going to have to play match maker aren't we" Temari asked looking at the roof door.

"You bet. First Hinata and Naruto, then we'll work with Sasuke and Sakura" Tenten snickered.

"I know you to well" Temari smirked. Tenten nodded.

--

With Sakura…

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" A voice called out, repeating over and over, getting louder and louder; signaling that the source of it was getting closer; turning her head in the direction of the voice, Sakura found it to be Lee racing towards her. Sakura's eyes widened as she stepped backwards and turned around before she dashed towards her school bag as well as the other's school bag and ran up the tree like a scarred cat.

"Sakura-chan? Matte **(wait) **Sakura-chan. Don't go up there!" Lee shrieked as the girl climbed higher.

"Bushy-brows, leave Sakura-chan….alone?" Naruto yelled running up to Lee, but slowed down as he realized Sakura was now where to be seen.

"Lee, where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, where is scholar girl Lee?" Sasuke asked as he, Gaara, Neji and Kankuro ran up to Lee and Naruto.

"She's up there" Lee pointed to the sky.

"You killed her?" Naruto shrieked.

"No dobe, she's up in the tree" Sasuke pointed to the tree.

"Where?" Naruto looked through the trees.

"Here" a voice shouted up above. Looking around, Naruto eventually spotted Sakura who was sitting on a branch about five or six metres up.

"Sakura-chan? How'd you get up there?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"How do you think I got up here?" she yelled back.

"Climb?" Naruto asked.

"No shit Sherlock!" Sakura insulted.

"Scholar girl, you should probably get down from there" Sasuke called out.

"Why, I am perfectly comfortable right here" Sakura smiled.

"Lunch is going to end soon, that's why!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Oh right, be down in a sec" Sakura said before standing up and jumping down from the branch and landing perfectly.

"Sakura-chan! Don't do that!" Naruto and Lee yelled in unison.

"Why? I'm still in one piece aren't I?" Sakura asked

"But you scared me Sakura-chan!" Lee shouted.

"And I wouldn't have been up in that tree if you hadn't started running up to me like a mad maniac!" Sakura growled.

"But Sakura-chan, I was merely trying to win your heart with a kiss and hug" Lee whined.

"Try that ever again, and I will personally make sure what makes you a man is ripped right off" Sakura threatened.

"So violent" Lee sulked "But that is why I love you!" Lee proclaimed.

"Don't expect that 'love' to be ever returned" Sakura shuddered.

"Sakura-san" Neji called.

"Hai Neji-senpai **(older male student)**?" Sakura asked.

"Thanks" Neji thanked.

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"For helping Hinata" Neji answered.

"You already expressed your gratitude senpai, no need to do it again" Sakura smiled.

"But without you, Hinata would have left her self open to any other attacks by other students in this school and ended up worse. She has grown a lot since she met you, for the better" Neji said.

"All I did was give her some advice" Sakura shrugged.

"And that's what makes you a pretty good friend to Hinata" Neji smiled. The girl blinked.

"Do you and Tenten have this ting about repeating the same things unconsciously?" Sakura asked.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"She said the exact same thing basically" Sakura sweat dropped.

"No, it was probably unintentional" Neji answered.

"Oh right-" Sakura nodded. Sakura's phone let off a few beeps to signal that she got a message.

"Eh? Message?" Sakura murmured as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out the phone, looking at the message.

'_Sakura,_

_Please work from 4pm to your usual time today. Shiroi and Jin have called in sick, so we are short of staff for today._

_Thanks a heap._

_Jiraya'_

"Wonderful" Sakura muttered.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Just got a longer shift today" Sakura shrugged.

"Hard work is good for you scholar girl" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut it Chicken-ass, I am too tired to bother with you now" Sakura muttered.

"Ding, ding, ding" the bell went signaling the end of lunch and beginning of fifth hour. Sakura and Sasuke walked off to legal studies while the rest waked off towards their classes.

"What time do you finish?" Sasuke asked.

"Around one in the morning" Sakura shrugged.

"That's cruel" Sasuke replied.

"You get used to it" Sakura said.

"What do you mean 'used to it'?" Sasuke asked.

"I have been doing the later shifts lately" Sakura answered.

"So you finish at around one am every morning?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, basically" Sakura yawned.

"Then why are you taking a longer shift today?" Sasuke inquired.

"Two people have called in sick" Sakura yawned again.

"What time do you start?" Sasuke asked.

"Four this afternoon" Sakura yawned once again.

"Brutal" Sasuke remarked.

--

Two in the morning, on the streets…

Once again Sakura was walking home from the extremely long shift. Drowsily walking home down the quiet, dark, empty streets, Sakura heard giggling from behind her and in front of her.

SAKURA'S POV

_Some one is close by._

_**Not some one, some ones.**_

_Yea, I noticed._

_**They're probably drunk with the sound of that giggling.**_

_And most likely guys looking to F someone._

_**And guess who is here at the wrong place and the wrong time.**_

_F!_

END POV

"Well, well, well, look what we have here" A voice called out from behind the cherry blossom, making her stop on the spot and took a quick glance to the side where a clearly drunk person was wobbling forward. Looking forward, Sakura saw another drunk in front of her wobbling towards her.

"Quiet a pretty one, don't you think?" A new voice asked behind her.

"Yes, quite a beauty" Another voice said from in front of her. Now there were four drunks surrounding her.

"Hey you pretty little thing" One of them slurred.

"You look pretty tired" the second person behind her said.

"How about you come back with us" the one in front garbled.

"And we share our beds with you, and have a good time" the last one behind her chuckled.

"I'll pass" Sakura said.

"Oh we insist" the tallest guy said.

"No, I insist that I just go home" Sakura replied. One of them behind her chuckled.

"Boss it looks like this one ain't coming with us" he said.

"We'll just have to make her come won't we?" the leader chuckled. The other three nodded before charging at her.

SAKURA'S POV

_WTF?!_

_**Just use self-defence, don't kill them.**_

_Yea, yea!_

END POV

As all four drunks charged towards the cherry blossom, the girl got into a fighting stance, stepping to the side so that she was facing all four of them. Each one started taking swings at her, in an attempt to hit her, thus making her unconscious, but unfortunately for them, the blossom dodged each one effortlessly, rain started pouring down in bucket loads so that Sakura's clothing stuck to her like leather sticking to some one on a humid and sweaty day.

"Boss, looks like a slippery one" One of the men laughed.

"We'll just have to use more force" the leader chuckled as each of them pulled out a metal pipe each and drew them back ready to attack the girl, who was surrounded. In each attempt to hit, the drunks missed her, but their aim was either getting better, or she was getting weaker. _'Shit, this is not good' _the blossom cursed. _'I am going to have to attack harder whether I want to or not' _The blossom started moving faster and tripped each guy making them fall down, and one releasing the metal pipe, which Sakura gladly took. The drunks got up again, with all except one with a weapon. Left, block, right, block, duck, swerve, block each attempt to hit the girl was dodged or blocked with her own metal pipe. Sakura figuring that each one was tired by now; decided to end the nonsense and kicked each guy in the groined, making them fall to their knees. Guessing this was the best time to make an escape, Sakura dropped the pipe and made a dash for her home not realizing the leader and some how got back up and was making his way towards the girl with his metal pipe.

"THWACK!" The cherry blossom was hit on the back, sending her across the other side of the street. Rolling a few times, Sakura appeared to be unconscious for about five seconds before rolling onto her stomach and lifting her self up from the ground.

"You've been a feisty one, but you're going to be all ours now" the man chuckled advancing towards the cherry blossom to hit her again, this time on her right arm, again sending her to another side of the street and onto her knees. Getting up slowly Sakura started wobbling her way to her dropped duffel bag only to be kicked back in the stomach. The rain started pouring harder, drenching the already soaked cherry blossom even more.

"You want feisty, I'll give you feisty" Sakura spat as she picked herself up properly and waited for the man to come to her. The second he was about to hit her, she blocked the pipe and kicked him in the stomach before charging at him again, kicking him in his sides and then tripping him making him drop his weapon and leaving him weaponless. Sakura picked up the man's weapon and tossed it behind her.

"You think I need a weapon to hit you?" the man mocked "Tough luck if you did" he charged towards the weak blossom and kicked Sakura numbers of times before sending her to the ground and onto her knees again. Sakura attempted to get up, but was too weak and collapsed. Thinking she was done for, Sakura looked up, prepared for a big hit against her body by the man, but the hit never came. Adjusting her eye sight, Sakura could have sworn she saw a black chicken's ass.

--

Sakura woke up to find her self in a large, dark decorated room. The walls were a dark blue, while the furniture was black and other shades of dark blue. The king size bed she lay in was closest to a large set of windows, which were half drawn open, revealing that outside, it was still raining. The bed was covered in the softest materials the girl had ever felt, mink it felt like. The covers were dark blue, with a large fan imprinted in the middle, the top half red, the bottom half white. There was a black desk on the wall opposite; on the desk was a computer monitor and a lamp, next to the desk on the right was a large door and to the left, further away of the bed was another large door. Next to the bed on both sides were black wooden bedside tables, one of which had an alarm clock on it which read eight am. Around the room were various other electrical appliances like a television and video games, but stuff looked like it hadn't been used in a bit, same with the couch used for the television. The carpet was a dark blue, and looked rather soft.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she propped herself onto her elbows, slowly a small rag fell down off her forehead and into her chest. Suddenly the door opened making the girl flinch. A figure walked through the door and into the room; the figure of Chicken-ass, a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha.

"So you're awake" I said, stating the obvious.

"What am I doing here Sasuke?" Sakura asked tiredly as she let herself fall back onto her back. Sasuke took notice that she called him 'Sasuke' not 'Chicken-Ass'.

"You were attacked, and since I didn't know where you lived, I brought you to my house" Sasuke answered.

"Thanks, I should probably get going now" Sakura slowly lifted herself into a sitting position and swung her legs over to the side of the bed. Tossing the blankets over, she stood up to reveal she was wearing a black, red and white, sleeveless, tight fitting Chinese styled dress, one the back was a small Uchiha fan on it. Underneath were a pair of brown bike shorts. **(A/N: See 'Sakura at the Uchiha's' on Profile)**

"Where'd these clothes come from?" Sakura asked.

"One of my maids changed you" Sasuke answered.

Wobbling over to the door Sasuke came through the girl almost made it to the opposite side, had Sasuke not been a road block and stood in her way.

"Go back to sleep, your body is to weak right now" Sasuke ordered.

"I'll be fine" Sakura insisted as she moved around Sasuke slowly.

"Seriously, go back to sleep, your body needs to recover" Sasuke pushed the girl a little backwards.

"I'm fine, I don't need to burden your house hold with my presence" Sakura grumbled attempting to move around Sasuke again.

"You're not a burden, but you will be if Naruto or one of the others find out I let you walk out of here like that" Sasuke argued.

"If they are so concerned it should be them stopping me, not you. There is no reason why you should be stopping my exit" Sakura muttered.

"I'm a friend, enough of a reason for me to help you" Sasuke said.

"Seriously I'm fine-" Sakura fainted onto Sasuke.

Sasuke sighing picked up the fragile girl bridal style and carried her over to the bed, before tucking her in and brushing a few strands out of face, making her look like the face of an angel.

--

Six hours later…

The pink haired girl slowly awoke from her deep slumber in the dark bed. Turning her body around Sakura faced the door, plotting of the many ways to escape and go home. Just as the girl was about to get out of the bed, Sasuke came back in through the door with a tray of food in his hands. Noticing the cherry blossom was awake, the boy set the tray of food down on the bed side table and sat on the bed and looked down to the girl.

"Now, when I say you can stay here, please just stay here for your own good" Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever Chicken-Ass" Sakura mumbled as she turned her body around so her back was facing him.

"Can you sit up?" Sasuke asked. The only sound was the sound of the rain pelting down onto the windows for a couple of seconds.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"So you can eat something" Sasuke replied.

"Yea, I can sit up, but I'm not hungry right now" Sakura mumbled.

"You got to eat something" Sasuke persisted.

"No point eating if I am not hungry" Sakura said. Suddenly a grumbling sound was heard from her stomach. Sakura blushed a little.

"Yea, not hungry. Eat" Sasuke ordered.

"I don't feel like eating" Sakura mumbled staring out at the window.

"You should still eat" Sasuke said "Come on, sit up"

"I'll be fine" Sakura stated.

"The last time you said that you fainted" Sasuke said a-matter-of-factly. Sakura scoffed in response.

"You and I both know you fainted" Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever" Sakura mumbled, deciding to shut Sasuke up by sitting up.

"Happy?" Sakura asked, still looking out at the window.

"Just eat" Sasuke sighed.

"I'll eat when I feel like it" Sakura answered as she once again swung her legs over the bed, stood and walked to the door. This time more composed, like she usually would walk.

"Get back here" Sasuke yelled grabbing a hold of the collar of the dress thus holding her back. "Look, you're not well, stay in the bed and rest"

"No you look. I am perfectly fine, as long as I can walk, I am fine" Sakura growled.

"I had the doctor check up on you, he said you are not _fine_. You have had a lack of sleep and a lack of nutrition. You had badly bruised arms and torso and-"

"I have been in worse" Sakura scoffed as she pulled her self free of Sasuke grip and walked out of the room.

Sakura began wondering aimlessly around the Uchiha mansion looking for an entrance or exit of some form. Down one hallway, up another, down a stair case, up two more, passed 54 rooms on her left 69 on her right, Sakura realized she was getting no where. Continuing to walk around the mansion Sakura came across an open space with a large couch, two side couches, large rug, coffee table and a variety of lamps. The thing that caught Sakura's attention though was the large windows that revealed the world outside. It was still raining, but it seemed darker, either that was because it was getting later, or a storm was coming.

"Found you" a voice muttered "Having fun on your self imposed tour?" Sasuke glared. Sakura turned around and faced the young Uchiha.

"I just want to go home" Sakura said.

"Most girls in our school would be begging to be here in your position" Sasuke stated.

"I don't care if the damn Hokage wants to be here, begging for my position here, I just want to go home" Sakura scowled.

"Just rest for a bit, eat something, and I'll let you go free" Sasuke took a hold of her hand, in an attempt to pull her towards him, thus carry her to his room again and put her back in bed,

"I rested, I told you I am not hungry, no point me eating if I am not hungry nor feel like eating-" "BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" Light flashed into the room every couple of seconds telling Sasuke and Sakura that a thunderstorm had decided to make an appearance. Sakura flinched and glanced towards the window, staring at the clouds. "BOOM!" Sakura flinched. Sasuke noticed that this time. Sakura realizing the quiet, cut through it.

"I said I am fine" Sakura yelled before pulling her arm back and ran away from Sasuke. _'Downstairs, downstairs, downstairs, downstairs, downstairs!" _That was the only thing on the cherry blossoms mind as she ran through the hallways and down the stairs in an attempt to get out of the house.

"Get back here Sakura" she could here Sasuke call as she ran through the house. Eventually she lost him, and lost her self in the maze of a house and currently in what appeared to be a basement of the house.

--

SASUKE'S POV

She just ran from me. What the heck is her problem? She just starts running every where in an attempt to get home. Soon I lost her and I start asking the staff if they had seen the guest pass by, most of the kept leading me down stairs, until I reached the basement, well actually the older one, since that one seemed to be running out of space or something. If I remember correctly, it was just a room with an old couch or two, a stair case, a machine which absorbs any electrical current during a thunderstorm that may affect the appliances in the house and possibly an old television and lampas well as a ceiling light though.

The door was slightly ajar, indicating that the girl had actually run down here. I opened the door slightly and scanned the room for any signs of life after turning the ceiling lamp on. No life forms, yet I could swear I heard whimpering below me.

"Sakura you in here?" I call out. Whimpering is the only answer I get. Walking down the stair case and onto the solid ground, I look around for a sign of pink in the room. Found her. Under the stair case, her knees to her chin and her hand covering her ears. The emerald eyes are no where to be seen with her eyes tightly shut, with tears coming out of them. _'She's scarred of thunder?'_ I asked myself. As every boom of thunder strikes, Sakura flinched even harder than the last shaking more than before.

"Sakura, daijobou?" I asked. She didn't answer, still shaking as more tears spill from her closed eyes. I bent down to her level and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, daijobou?" I repeat.

"Hai, daijobou" she repeats shakily.

"Come on, come upstairs where it's warmer" I attempt to get her to come upstairs.

"I'm fine down here" Sakura yelped at the end when a 'BOOM' of thunder cracked.

"It'd be better upstairs, it's warmer" I try and coax her to coming upstairs.

"It doesn't matter if it's warm or not, I am fine here" Sakura cried.

"It's probably safer up there than down here, what about all the spiders and bugs creeping around here?" I asked.

"I don't care if it is venomous spiders to bubonic rats, I am fine down here" she mumbled.

"Just come with me upstairs already" I order impatiently.

"You go upstairs, I'll be fine" she said.

"How, you are alone, in a room with god knows what and you insist on staying down here because?" I asked.

"Because that's how I always get through this" she yells, more tears spill.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Every time, a thunderstorm occurs, I just stay some where like I am now alone, I always get through it fine" Sakura answered. My eyes seemed to have softened a fraction.

"Don't you feel it would be better with some one with you" I ask.

"No need to burden any one with my troubles when there are people with worse ones" Sakura answered.

"Sakura, you're not a burden, come on, upstairs" I try again.

"I SAID I AM FINE, GO AWAY!" she shouts.

"You won't be if that machine over there explodes. It is what is absorbing the thunderstorm electrical current. Which is probably why it is louder than any where in the house" I say.

"I said I am FINE! JUST GO!!" Sakura yelled. "BOOM! BOOM!!" This time, it appeared that the thunder was louder, loud enough for Sakura to jump into my arms unexpectedly. She wrapped her arms around my torso as she continued to cry.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen" she repeated as she let go of my torso.

"Come on, let's go upstairs" I suggest softly holding onto her shoulders. Her bangs covering her eyes, but I can see that she is still crying.

"Sakura?"

"**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Another loud bang, only this one seemed louder as Sakura flung her hands onto her ears and her knees flat in front of her. Her shaking seems to increase. Deciding it'd be best to get her out of the room; I picked the girl up bridal style and carried her out of the basement and back up to a room opposite the one we were in before where the thunder started. The pink haired girl seemed too focused on when the next lightning strike would strike to notice I picked her up and carried her away.

I took her to my room again and set her on the bed where for some reason, a light pink, white, apricot and light green rabbit plushie lay was in the middle. Around the neck was a pink ribbon and its tail was basically a white ball of fluff. As if on instinct, Sakura some how crawled her way to the rabbit and started hugging it, almost as if it would bring her protection from the storm. I turned on one of the lamps, closed the door leading my room to the hallway outside, and closed all the windows. I used the intercom to ask one of the staff to bring in a new meal for Sakura and a comforter for her as well.

Sakura laid on my bed, now in a fetal position holding her head in her hands tightly, rabbit now in between her arms and bent legs. The staff walked in and brought the comforters and pillows and sat them on the couch. I walked over to the couch and grabbed the comforter and pillows I walked over to where the girl was lying and sat down next to her. Some how Sakura's body realized that some one was close by and flinched at my movement of sitting down, it was quite clear she wasn't there at the moment. Putting my hand on her shoulder, I just spoke to her softly.

"Sakura, it's just me"

She was still shaking, deciding she should at least be warm and scared and not cold and scared; I toss the comforter over her and just stroked her back which calmed her after while.

'**BOOM!!! BOOM!!! BOOM!!! BOOM!!!" **More thunder roared, some light flashes getting through the curtains. In an instant, the girl latched onto me some how and strangled my waist from her grip.

"It's alright Sakura" I say reaching over to my bed side table where my remote laid for the television I turned on the television, with the volume up high, hoping to drown out any more loud 'BOOMS' from the thunder. I started stroking her back, in hopes of actually calming her down this time.

"Knock, knock" some one 'knocked' at my door.

"Come in" I call out.

"The meal for your friend young master" one of the maids said.

"Thanks, just wheel it in" I order as she wheeled in the tray with food on it and left it next to me. The maid bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Sakura, there is some food here, come on, eat this time" I said moving her body into a sitting position to eat. She was practically a rag doll _'Is this seriously the same Sakura I know at school?' _I question looking down at the girl who is usually stronger than an ox.

"Eat" I order again handing her the tray of food. She didn't seem to notice that I was asking her to eat. Sighing, I turn her entire body so it was facing me, spooned up some soup, opened her mouth and put the spoon of soup in her mouth. On an instinct she closed her mouth and I took the spoon back out. She swallowed the soup, which seemed to break her out of her reverie. She stared at me for a moment before taking the food offered and drank the soup quietly.

"Arigato Sasuke" she whispers, again she said 'Sasuke' and not 'Chicken-ass'. Some how, I noticed that she was still holding the rabbit. I took the tray away from her as she lay down with her head in my lap, hands next to her head and fell asleep. I continued to watch the television, until I got bored, turned it off, covered Sakura with the comforter and fell asleep, still with Sakura in my lap.

END POV

--

Next Day…

Some time during the morning, Sasuke woke up, soon followed by Sakura. Waking without silence Sasuke went to get changed and have a shower while Sakura waited got changed into the clothes she came in, in Sasuke's room. Tossing the black dress off her self Sakura slid on her light beige to white cargo pants. Running a hand through her long released hair, some how, during the course of the day before, Sakura's hair came out to reveal the length of her long hair, Sakura looked out the window, still without her top on, but her black sports bra. It was a bright sunny day, no chance of rain or thunder all day. Sakura smiled to her self.

SAKURA'S POV

_Damn thunder._

_**Showed your weakness in front of Sasuke at its worst.**_

_Well there goes my image._

_**Wait, why do we care?**_

_Remember, Otou-sama said we never show a weakness in public?_

_**Oh yea…**_

_Kuso, I am so screwed if Otou-sama finds out!_

_**He won't, we'll make sure of that-**_

END POV

Sasuke walked into the room, to find Sakura still without a top on, the top half of her body showing. _'Shit'_ the two cursed in unison. Sakura raced for her top and put it on. It was made of two parts, a long singlet dress-type shirt which ruffled at the end and was dark grey with a white deep V-neck, dress shirt over the top, which was folded at the sleeves up to her mid upper arm. Around the 'V' the shirt had a ruffled layer and at the bottom was a black tie. Around her hip bone was a thin red belt which wasn't exactly attached to the outfit. **(A/N: See 'Casual Sakura 2' on profile)**

"Gomen" Sasuke muttered a slight tinge of pink on his face.

"It's alright" Sakura sighed.

"You know, your hair is pretty long" Sasuke complimented.

"It's troublesome and annoying" Sakura grumbled as she ran a hand through her hair again before wrapping half of her into a bun and tied it with a ribbon, before repeating the same action with the other half.

"I would have never guessed it was that long" Sasuke stared.

"I forget how long it is occasionally" Sakura shrugged.

"You know, about yesterday…-" Sakura started.

"I would have never expected that you'd be that afraid of lightning and thunder" Sasuke mocked. Sakura blushed slightly.

"Shut it, Chicken-ass" Sakura growled "I was just going to say, thanks, and if possible, please don't mention what has happened in the past day or so to the others" Sakura half begged.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not something that is relevant, besides, I think Hinata thinks that I am this amazingly brave person, and looks up to me in a way, I think for her sake, it should remain that way" Sakura answered.

"Yea, she does look up to you" Sasuke said "That's what Hyuuga and Tenten think anyway"

"Then, please don't say anything" the cherry blossom pleaded.

"First, you tell me why you were so malnourished and suffered from lack of sleep and why your body of all things was so tired" Sasuke bargained.

"Eh?"

"My doctor said you were malnourished and suffered from lack of sleep and your body was tired" Sasuke said.

"Oh…err…working" Sakura sweatdropped.

"He said you had to have done a lot to get yourself in that state, what the hell were you doing?" Sasuke demanded an answer. "Working just doesn't do that to a person"

"It does if you work like I do!" Sakura retorted.

"What the hell do you do at work?" Sasuke asked.

"I have been working from at least seven to one am the next day for the past week or so, before that I go to training, why else do you think I am tired? I hardly have time to eat and sleep these days!" Sakura yelled.

"Hardly any time to eat and sleep?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. After school I got to training of different sorts from three-thirty to six. I then rush to work, get home after work I get home, have a shower, revise work we did the lessons of the day, do any homework or assignments, stretch for fifteen minutes and go to sleep, and that takes about three to four hours, I then go to sleep for about three to four hours before going to school! I only eat at school, and little bits and pieces during work!" Sakura yelled.

"What the hell are you?! Insane?!" Sasuke yelled back, realizing that some how, they both ended up about five meters from the front door, which Sakura seemed to notice to.

Suddenly two men came into the front hall. One was an older looking Sasuke, but his hair was longer and tied into a loose ponytail and had lines from his eyes. He was wearing black cargo pants and a red cloud covered black high collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back.

The other man looked at about the same age as the first. His hair was short cut, with the majority at the front, parted to the side slightly, it was a dark brown and he had blood red eyes. He was wearing a simple black and white collared t-shirt and brown cargo pants.

"Yes she is insane" the brown haired man said.

"Itachi" Sasuke greeted the older Uchiha.

"Otouto" Itachi nodded.

Sakura appeared to be slightly shaken up with her bangs covering her eyes for a moment. She muttered something that sounded like 'Daichi-nii-sama' but Sasuke wasn't sure. It seemed both Uchiha's seemed to think the same thing at the same time and looked shocked. _'Daichi-nii-sama?'_

Sakura looked back up, smiled and bowed. "It was nice to meet you Uchiha-san, thanks you Sasuke for letting me stay here during the storm, please don't say anything to the rest, see you tomorrow at school" Sakura waved before running out of the house…mansion and away.

--

Inside the house…

Sasuke turned to the man Sakura called 'nii-sama'.

"Nii-sama?" Sasuke asked to the one supposedly called Daichi. The man nodded, before him and Itachi walked away from the scene and up the stairs.

--

Me: Sorry about the smallness of the chapter, it seems like this one is the smallest I have ever written so far ;---;

Sakura: You know the drill, RxR, no flaming.


	5. 4 Camping Trips? Joy!

Me: Hey there minna! Here's your next serving of 'Her Name is Sakura' My other storry is slowly being formed. This is my more priority fic though (sweatdrops)

Sakura: Hey there minna! Enjoy the chapter!

Sasuke: (reads script) RxR, no flaming. Dolphie-chama doesn not own Naruto, if she did every episode would have a major Sasusaku sex- (slams down script) I am NOT saying THAT!!!! Jesus christ!!! What the hell is going through your mind?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!

Me: Errr...Anyway, read, enjoy, review and make dolphie happy :D

--

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**_Inner Selves_**

**_FLASH BACK…_**

POV

**(translations)**

_Lyrics _

--

Recap:

Sasuke walked into the room, to find Sakura still without a top on, the top half of her body showing. _'Shit'_ the two cursed in unison. Sakura raced for her top and put it on. It was made of two parts, a long singlet dress-type shirt which ruffled at the end and was dark grey with a white deep V-neck, dress shirt over the top, which was folded at the sleeves up to her mid upper arm. Around the 'V' the shirt had a ruffled layer and at the bottom was a black tie. Around her hip bone was a thin red belt which wasn't exactly attached to the outfit.

"Gomen" Sasuke muttered a slight tinge of pink on his face.

"It's alright" Sakura sighed.

"You know, your hair is pretty long" Sasuke complimented.

"It's troublesome and annoying" Sakura grumbled as she ran a hand through her hair again before wrapping half of her into a bun and tied it with a ribbon, before repeating the same action with the other half.

"I would have never guessed it was that long" Sasuke stared.

"I forget how long it is occasionally" Sakura shrugged.

"You know, about yesterday…-" Sakura started.

"I would have never expected that you'd be that afraid of lightning and thunder" Sasuke mocked. Sakura blushed slightly.

"Shut it, Chicken-ass" Sakura growled "I was just going to say, thanks, and if possible, please don't mention what has happened in the past day or so to the others" Sakura half begged.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not something that is relevant, besides, I think Hinata thinks that I am this amazingly brave person, and looks up to me in a way, I think for her sake, it should remain that way" Sakura answered.

"Yea, she does look up to you" Sasuke said "That's what Hyuuga and Tenten think anyway"

"Then, please don't say anything" the cherry blossom pleaded.

"First, you tell me why you were so malnourished and suffered from lack of sleep and why your body of all things was so tired" Sasuke bargained.

"Eh?"

"My doctor said you were malnourished and suffered from lack of sleep and your body was tired" Sasuke said.

"Oh…err…working" Sakura sweatdropped.

"He said you had to have done a lot to get yourself in that state, what the hell were you doing?" Sasuke demanded an answer. "Working just doesn't do that to a person"

"It does if you work like I do!" Sakura retorted.

"What the hell do you do at work?" Sasuke asked.

"I have been working from at least seven to one am the next day for the past week or so, before that I go to training, why else do you think I am tired? I hardly have time to eat and sleep these days!" Sakura yelled.

"Hardly any time to eat and sleep?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. After school I got to training of different sorts from three-thirty to six. I then rush to work, get home after work I get home, have a shower, revise work we did the lessons of the day, do any homework or assignments, stretch for fifteen minutes and go to sleep, and that takes about three to four hours, I then go to sleep for about three to four hours before going to school! I only eat at school, and little bits and pieces during work!" Sakura yelled.

"What the hell are you?! Insane?!" Sasuke yelled back, realizing that some how, they both ended up about five meters from the front door, which Sakura seemed to notice to.

Suddenly two men came into the front hall. One was an older looking Sasuke, but his hair was longer and tied into a loose ponytail and had lines from his eyes. He was wearing black cargo pants and a red cloud covered black high collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back.

The other man looked at about the same age as the first. His hair was short cut, with the majority at the front, parted to the side slightly, it was a dark brown and he had blood red eyes. He was wearing a simple black and white collared t-shirt and brown cargo pants.

"Yes she is insane" the brown haired man said.

"Itachi" Sasuke greeted the older Uchiha.

"Otouto" Itachi nodded.

Sakura appeared to be slightly shaken up with her bangs covering her eyes for a moment. She muttered something that sounded like 'Daichi-nii-sama' but Sasuke wasn't sure. It seemed both Uchiha's seemed to think the same thing at the same time and looked shocked. _'Daichi-nii-sama?'_

Sakura looked back up, smiled and bowed. "It was nice to meet you Uchiha-san, thanks you Sasuke for letting me stay here during the storm, please don't say anything to the rest, see you tomorrow at school" Sakura waved before running out of the house…mansion and away.

--

Inside the house…

Sasuke turned to the man Sakura called 'nii-sama'.

"Nii-sama?" Sasuke asked to the one supposedly called Daichi. The man nodded, before him and Itachi walked away from the scene and up the stairs.

End Recap

--

"Alright class, the time for the year trip has come" the grey haired teacher announced "This time, we are going to the beach" a chorus of 'yes' and 'yay' could be heard over the class. "However, we are not staying at some seven star hotel, we decided to let you guys stay at a five star camp instead" Kakashi smiled. Groans from the Sasuke fan club could be heard. "It will be in two weeks, and your fees already pay for it, so you're going, as well as teachers accompanying you, there will also be a few seniors". A hand rose from the sea of students, it was the pink haired cherry blossom.

"Yes Sakura-san?" Kakashi asked.

"What is the exact dates of this camp, and what beach?" the girl asked.

"If I remember correctly, it's at Mystic beach **(A/N: Just a made up beach okay) **from the 2nd of June to the 9th of June" Kakashi answered.

"I see" Sakura mumbled before turning her head towards the windows and stared out at the cherry blossom tree.

SAKURA'S POV

_Well, what a same, can't go._

**_Oh well._**

_But we will still be in that basic area._

**_For something more important._**

_Aa._

END POV

"Is it compulsory?" a blonde girl asked.

"Yes it is Yamanaka" Kakashi sighed. A series of wails could be heard from the fan girls.

SAKURA'S POV

_Too bad, I am not going._

**_Aa_**

END POV

"Is it casual clothes or school uniforms?" a fangirl asked.

"Casual" Kakashi answered, all the fangirls squealed in excitement.

"Do we have a schedule?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it will be given out in a couple of days before the camp" Kakashi replied.

"Okay"

"Now to start our lesson, get out your texts books" Kakashi ordered.

--

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan" Naruto waved from the sakura tree "Are you excited about the class trip" Naruto asked.

"Yea are you? Us seniors are going to be there" Tenten smiled pointing to Temari, Neji, Lee and Kankuro.

"I'm not going" Sakura shrugged.

"You can't avoid it scholar girl" Sasuke smirked.

"Yea I can, and I just did-" "What? How?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well-" Sakura thought for a moment "- I went to Tsunade I told her I wasn't going" Sakura answered.

"There is no way she agreed to letting you not go" Neji thought aloud.

"No she didn't at first but-"

**_FLASH BACK…_**

"_knock, knock"_

"_Come in" a feminine voice called. Opening the door Sakura went into the principal's office. Looking up from her desk, Tsunade noticed it was the girl with privileges._

"_Ahh, Sakura-san, long time no see" The blonde haired women started. "The last time you were in here was for application to this school if I recall"_

"_Yes it was" Sakura nodded sitting down on the chair in front of Tsunade's desk._

"_So what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?" Tsunade asked._

"_I'm not going on the year trip" Sakura stated._

"_Yes you are!" Tsunade boomed; Sakura didn't even flinch at the loud voice._

"_I can't, those dates for the camp, I am busy that week" Sakura said._

"_Too bad, you are going" Tsunade ordered._

"_Why? I will still be in that basic area anyway" Sakura replied._

"_Then, why can't you come to the camp" Tsunade asked._

"_Personal business" Sakura replied, Tsunade realizing that she shouldn't but into the girl's life sighed._

"_Okay, but on the condition that when you have free time, you go to the camp and participate in the activities and actually stay at the camp" Tsunade proposed._

"_I'll do the first half, but I don't need to stay at the camp, I have my own accommodation" Sakura said._

"_So you had all this stuff planned for that week?" Tsunade asked._

"_Yea basically" Sakura shrugged._

"_Fine, but please be there for at least the cave walks, and fish catching preparing dinner parts" Tsunade sighed._

"_Agreed" Sakura nodded, stood up from the chair and walked out of the office._

"_Shizune! Get me a coffee please!" Tsunade called out._

"_Hai!" a female called from the front of the office._

…**_END FLASH BACK_**

"-And that's how it happened, so basically I'll still be there, just not in all the activities" Sakura explained.

"I see" Tenten mouthed with the rest nodding.

"Tsunade usually never gives in that easily" Temari whined.

"Yea" Shikamaru nodded.

"What could you possibly be doing so that you can't go to the camp?" Sasuke asked

"Err…Well-"

"Beep, beep"

"Hold on" _'Another message?' _Sakura pulled out her phone from her bag and checked the message.

'_Sakura, _

_Shiroi has been fired due to other mishaps during the past few weeks. Please got back to your old shifts_

_Jiraya'_

SAKURA'S POV

_Sweet!_

**_No more late nights! SHANNARO!!!!_**

_Yea, finally. I wonder what Shiroi did to make her get fired though._

**_Flirt with more customers?_**

_Probably._

END POV

"What does it say Sakura-chan?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, I'm working my normal shift again" Sakura answered putting her phone back in her bag.

"That reminds me, Sakura-chan, how come you got that phone? It would cost a heap to get that model" Tenten asked.

"Oh, a friend of a friend gave it to me for helping him" Sakura answered.

"But the model, it's customized, and you got the not yet released Kawabe Chieco's song" Temari frowned.

"Oh, that just came with the phone, since that person works with her" Sakura answered.

"Oh yea, Sakura, you never gave us your number" Shikamaru said.

"Hm? Oh right, you never asked for it" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Can we have it?" Hinata asked.

"Sure"

After a few minutes Sakura's number was dialed into the phones and her friends' numbers were stored into hers. **(A/N: Too lazy to make up numbers) **

"Alright that's all done" Sakura rummaged through her bag and got out her lunch, this time a bento and started eating.

"Sakura-chan" Tenten started, Sakura faced the girl.

"Hai?" she asked after she finished eating.

"Can we try some of your bento?" Temari asked.

"Eh? Oh sure" Sakura gave the group her lunch and sat away as each devoured a small portion of her lunch, so that it was some how all finished. After finishing their bites, they all looked like they were in heaven.

"Sakura-chan, that is so delicious" Tenten and Temari squealed in unison.

"Eh? Oh…It's nothing much, just rice, an egg, takoyaki **(Octopus balls) **and pickled vegetables" Sakura sweatdropped.

"It's so yummy" Hinata and Naruto had stars in their eyes.

"Eh? Thanks?" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Did you make it Sakura-san?" Neji asked. Sakura nodded.

"You cook well then" Shikamaru complimented.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled.

"What did you do to this stuff?" Tenten exclaimed.

"Cook it?" Sakura said.

"We know that, but how scholar girl?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Err, if you really must know Chicken-ass, you add bits and pieces to it, know when and how, and not just add random ingredients" Sakura answered "You just learn with experience, I have been cooking for a while"

"I see" the group chorused.

"You never answered my question scholar girl" Sasuke scowled.

"I'm busy that week is all" the girl answered.

"Ding, ding, ding" "Last two hours, finally" Sakura exclaimed.

--

Two weeks later, two days before the camp, end of school…

"Well I'll see you some time during the camp" Sakura waved off as she started walking for home.

"But Sakura-chan, the camp is in two days" Tenten frowned.

"I'm not going to be here tomorrow" the cherry blossom explained.

"Why?" Temari asked.

"Because, I'm going tomorrow" Sakura sighed. "Well ja (**See ya)**" Sakura walked off.

"I wonder what business Sakura-chan is doing during our camp so that she can't even join us for the entire trip" Hinata wondered aloud.

"Yea" Tenten mumbled.

"Must be important" Temari thought aloud.

"To her, studying and getting a good grade is the most important thing in the world" Sasuke scoffed.

"Yea, well that's just who she is" Naruto argued.

"Hn"

--

Next day, with Sakura…

SAKURA'S POV

_Right, so have we got everything?_

**_Hope so._**

_Okay, let's see, gymnastics costume, got, ballet outfit, check, karate uniform, got, ice skating outfit, got it, soccer uniform, yup got that, three casual outfits, got, sleep wear, got, separate slightly more formal outfit, up got, training gear for karate and gymnastics, check, ice skates, got, ballet shoes, yup got, soccer shoes, pads, got, belt, pads and mouth guard for karate, yup got that too, separate back pack for when we go to the camp with all essentials in it, yea got that too._

**_That is definitely all._**

_Better be._

I quickly changed into my casual clothes, which was a dress type shirt which went to my mid thigh, wrapping around my bottom half of my bottom like a towel would, meaning that it wrapped around and showed were it ended at the front and was white. Over the top of that I wore a think strapped red singlet top which reached my hip bone and had belt straps going around it which I used to hold my beige knap sack, and over the top of that I wore a thin spaghetti beige strapped top. Under the bottom shirt I wore a pair of black knee high tights and on my left thigh I had a little pouch which I used to hold my mobile, mp3, lip balm, and extreme amenities, I am sure you can catch on- I'm a girl, at the age of 13 and has a 'pain in the ass friend' who drops by every month- catch on? Got it? Good, so then you know, well at least half of you would know, this little 'friend' of mine can drop by at the most inconvenient of times, and it gets to be a real pain in the ass at times. On my arms were black arm warmers which reach half way through my upper arm. For shoes I used my black converse which reached my ankles and my white ankle socks. I strapped my choker around my neck, put my sakura earrings in and finished up by running a brush through my hair and tied it up into two separate buns with black hair ties. After changing I grabbed my duffel bag which held all my clothes and gear in it and walked out of my house. **(A/N: See 'Casual Sakura 3' on profile) **Walking down the street towards the school, I dropped by to tell the principal I wasn't going to be there because I was busy as well as other things.

--

"Look guys, it's Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed pointing straight at me. Obviously the bell for home room hadn't gone yet.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Konnichiwa! **(Hello/ Good Afternoon)**" Naruto waved with Tenten, Temari and Hinata while others gave a curt nod.

"Sakura-chan, I thought you said that you were leaving today?" Tenten frowned.

"I am, I am just coming to tell Tsunade to make sure all my class work is put away for me and so that she does know that I am not here today for good reason" I clarified.

"I see, so we will see you tomorrow?" Temari asked.

"Yea, that's the other reason why I am coming here today, I need a schedule for the camp so I can plan ahead, I have got a five hour bus trip to get there, I have got to do something" I explained "But, I am probably only going to be there for the fish catching, food prep and the cave walk"

"But, Sakura-chan that is only three activities" Naruto frowned.

"Good to know you can count" I mocked "Tsunade said I had to be at least there for those activities"

"But why?" Hinata asked

"Because, like Shikamaru would say, it is too 'troublesome' plus, my schedule is very busy for the next week" I smirked. Shikamaru scoffed.

"Anyway, gotta go, I got to be at Mystic beach by five tonight, and the bus leaves in like ten minutes from there, Ja! **(See ya)**" Sakura waved as she ran to the administration building.

'Ding, ding, ding" The chime for home room went as the students of Konoha Private High dawdled off to the separate classes.

--

The next day, 8am…

"WOOHOO! Camp! Camp! Camp! Camp!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up and down from excitement. He was wearing an orange, slightly high collar jumper top, underneath a black t-shirt and denim jeans with black converse.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke and Neji kicked him to the side in unison. Sasuke was wearing a high, wide collared black t-shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back with black jeans and black volleys. Neji was wearing a white t-shirt under a brown beige shirt and denim jeans and black, white and grey globes.

"Yea, it's too early to be loud, troublesome loudmouth!" Shikamaru grumbled who was wearing a pair of brown jeans with a simple white t-shirt and white volleys with black laces.

"I'll have to agree with them Naruto" Tenten and Temari yawned, rubbing their eyes before walking to their boyfriends.

Tenten was wearing a chinese styled pink and red top, a mid thigh length skirt which was black with white floral patterns on it and a sash going around her hip under the top which was a magenta colour. Her shoes were red ballet flats; her hair was in her usual two buns with a red head band holding the front of her hair in place. (**A/N: See 'Casual Tenten 1' on profile)** Temari was wearing a yellow to brown hoodie which ended at her wrists in her arms and ended just under her rib cage on her body, her bottom half was covered by knee high beige cargo pants which were tied up at the belt with a black belt. Her hair was in her usual four pony tails, two on each side, tied with simple black hair ties. **(A/N: See Casual Temari 1' on profile)**

"Morning Neji-kun" Tenten hugged her boyfriend, Neji wrapping his arms around her waste, before Tenten turned around to find Temari in the exact same position, and continued to talk about the camp in their boyfriend's arms until teachers came.

"Hey, Neji-kun, where's Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked suddenly.

"Hm? Oh, Hinata, her father wanted to talk to her this morning so I left without her, she should be coming soon" Neji answered.

"Morning minna-san" a shy voice called out from behind them.

"Morning Hinata-chan!" Temari, Tenten and Naruto welcomed, although, Naruto jumped up and hugged the poor girl in a vice grip. Tenten could feel Neji slightly tense as Naruto gripped onto Hinata, so in response, Tenten put her hands on his and faced him giving him a light peck on the cheek, before whispering "It's okay Neji-kun" to reassure the stoic Hyuuga. Neji seemed to relax at Tenten's voice and meekly smiled at her.

Hinata was wearing denim jeans which ended about 3 inches about her ankles, simple tie up aqua joggers and a big blue and white snow flake decorated jumper which sat comfortably on her shoulders, but still hid a lot of neck with fluffy white fur at the edge of the collar; white pompoms were attached to the jumper to tighten it when needed. Underneath the jumper was a light blue halter neck top. Her hair was left as it usually was except a little blue burette which clipped away some of her hair from the front showing her ears which had blue studs in them. **(A/N: See 'Casual Hinata 1' on profile)**

"ARLIGHT! LISTEN HERE AND LISTEN GOOD!" A purple haired lady yelled out "YOU LOT WILL BE SEPARATED INTO TWO DOUBLE DECKER COACH AND A SINGLE LAYERED COACH AND FOR A SPECIAL REQUEST, PARTICULAR PEOPLE HAVE BEEN SEATED IN EACH BUS!" Anko shouted to the school students.

"Uchiha" Neji whispered, as if saying, 'you didn't make a request like that did you?'

"You want a hoard of those things on our bus for five hours?" Sasuke replied pointing to the girls with hearts in their eyes.

"Point made" Neji nodded.

"ALRIGHT BUS ONE CONSISTS OF ABURAME SHINO, INZUKA KIBA, SABAKUU NO GAARA, SABAKUU NO KANKURO, SABAKUU NO TEMARI, NARA SHIKAMARU, HYUUGA NEJI, HYUUGA HINATA, TENTEN, UZAMAKI NARUTO, ROCK LEE AND SASUKE UCHIHA" Anko announced as the group collected their luggage and piling it in the first coach, hearing the wails of Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru fangirls.

"She doesn't have to yell" Kankuro muttered rubbing his ears.

"Stupid fangirls" Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru cursed in unity.

Eventually, the coaches parted from the school and headed north east, to Mystic beach. Luckily, for the group of friends, the bus they were situated on had no fan boys or fangirls, which basically left only them really and a couple of teachers who were at the front, while they piled in the back. Tenten and Neji were in one two seater, Temari and Shikamaru in another two seater, a blushing Hinata and Naruto in another and Sasuke on his own. Shino and Kiba sat next to each other, Lee practically forced to sit by himself and Kankuro and Gaara also seated separately.

--

Roughly a five hour drive later, 4pm…

"FINALLY! We are here!" Naruto cheered before getting smacked over the head by Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji.

"SHUT UP DOBE" they all yell.

"So mean" Naruto sulked.

Suddenly the ground started rumbling and these weird high pitched sounds could be heard advancing towards the group of friends who had just collected their luggage.

"SASUKE-KUN"

"NARUTO-KUN"

"NEJI-KUN"

"SHIKAMARU-KUN"

More squeals of the similar caliber could be heard advancing as well. The group slowly turned their head to find the source of the irritating sounds; girls, lots of them, blonde, black, brunette, red, orange; a lot of girls.

"Oh hell no!" Tenten shrieked.

"Not again!" Temari screeched.

Suddenly the girls were pushed out of the way and stampeded over as the girls…correction…fangirls, rushed over to the four boys flirting with them, sending their 'seductive' looks, giving hints, you know, the usual things girls do when they supposedly flirt.

"Why us?" Tenten sulked.

"Why us what?" a voice asked. The three girls and the remainder of the guys slowly turned around. There was pink; pink hair; green; green eyes. It was Sakura. _'What is she doing here?'_ they all thought. The cherry blossom girl was wearing a light blue singlet top which went into a slight 'V' where in the centre of that was a small bow, going down the centre of the shirt were a series of buttons, on both sides of the shirt where the body was attached to the straps, material was ruffled down. The shirt went slightly over the mid-thigh high shorts which were secured by a belt that was also part of her little knap sack and were white. Just below her shorts was her pouch where she kept her smaller equipment that usually has to be pulled out every so often. From her mid upper arm to mid lower arm she wore dark blue arm warmers. To finish the outfit off she wore white knee high socks with black ballet flats, but with the straps going around her ankles, on her right upper arm she had a little white band with blue cherry blossoms going wrapping around and of course she had a choker on, except this time it was a dark blue and in her ears, were ear phones which were coming from the pouch on her left mid thigh, well the left ear phone was in at least, the other ear phone was tucked into the top of her shirt to hang. On her shoulders was a black gym bag, which looked rather heavy.**(A/N: See 'Casual Sakura 4' on profile)**

"Sakura-chan?" Tenten mouthed.

"What are you doing here?" Temari asked.

"Well hello to you guys too" Sakura waved sarcastically "Well if I'm not wanted here I'll take my leave" Sakura waved again ready to turn around.

"No way are you going anywhere" Kankuro scowled, Sakura sighed.

"So what are you doing here my youthful cherry blossom of love?" Lee asked.

"Ever call me that again and I'll castrate you" Sakura glared "Anyway, if I recall Tsunade also said something about being here when you guys arrived so the teachers knew I was here or something. As well, I would assume that after the roll call and stuff, there'd be an unpacking thing and then dinner, besides, my schedule is free until later" Sakura answered.

"Sakura you know, you really are quite violent" Temari scolded.

"And? I don't need some guy chasing after me, it's too troublesome" Sakura shrugged.

"You know you really are starting to sound like Shika-kun" Temari frowned.

"You know it's probably is what you get, the attention and all, for dressing like that" Tenten pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura looked confused as she went over her outfit with her eyes.

"You stand out a lot in those kinds of outfits" Tenten explained.

"But is still pretty cute" Hinata smiled.

"Cute? That really wasn't a look I was aiming for" Sakura sweatdropped.

"But you still look so KAWAII!!!" Tenten squealed.

"Err…thanks?" Sakura sort of asked.

"At least you're unique" Temari said.

"I already knew that" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Shouldn't you get your name marked off Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN!" a loud voice called out.

"Shut up you DOBE!" yelled Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji, before all three whacked him across the head before walking over to the girls and the remainder of the guys.

"Do you guys ever wonder if the reason Naruto is so intellectually challenged is because they hit him over the head?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Never occurred to me, but it makes sense now" Kankuro answered.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't scholar girl; I would have never guessed to see you here so early in our camp" Sasuke smirked.

"As I _already _explained to the rest, I have to get my name marked off when you guys arrived, orders from Tsunade, plus I was also ordered to have meals and stuff with you guys and according to the schedule, you guys will be having dinner in about three hours, in which you guys get an intro and get to unpack your gear, then after dinner I am off" Sakura repeated quickly.

"I see, so basically your just here because of orders" Sasuke translated.

"To put it bluntly yes, but I could have walked off at any minute if I wanted to right now, I am not required to stay for the intro and unpacking of gear, after all, I got my own accommodation, and after all, as I was about to answer Hinata before you so rudely interrupted me, that I have already got my name marked off" Sakura explained.

"Are you going to walk off?" Tenten asked.

"If I get a message to go back, then yes I will, as I said I have a very busy schedule" Sakura said boredly.

"But now?" Temari asked.

"No" Sakura replied.

"Yay!" Tenten and Temari squealed.

"Although next time Lee comes up to you with some form of a proclamation of his love to you; don't threaten to castrate him, or for that matter anyone" Kankuro sweatdropped at the sulking Lee.

"I have threatened him before, and it seems to work for a while, but then he comes back" Sakura said grudgingly shaking her fist in the air.

"You know, for some one with pink hair, I would have never expected you to be that violent and straight forward with your threats" Sasuke half complimented.

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment" Sakura scowled "But if that was an insult, just because I have pink hair does not mean I am some bloody girly girl like them" Sakura pointed to the fangirls "I didn't choose my hair colour"

"I would have loved to have hair like yours" Tenten squealed "It's so unique" Temari continued.

"It's obnoxious" Sakura retorted.

"I agree" Sasuke smirked.

"Damn straight you should!" Sakura snorted.

"So what have you been all day?" Tenten asked.

"A bit of this, some of that, walking from one side of the town to the other and back, running an occasional errand, eating, running around madly" Sakura replied.

"The usual huh?" Temari asked.

"For the next week, basically, unfortunately activities here, are on the opposite side of the town from here" Sakura sighed.

"And how big is the town?" Hinata asked.

"Half of Konoha I think" Sakura answered.

"You caught a bus here right?" Naruto asked.

"Pft! Yea right, buses here are really expensive for some reason, I walked here, and I'll be walking back to my accommodation after dinner, good exercise" Sakura scoffed.

"Exercise my ass!" Tenten and Temari scowled.

"Well it is walking is good for you" Sakura smirked.

"You're just insane" Sasuke said.

"So what if I am?" Sakura glared, knowing what he was practically referring to.

"LISTEN HERE AND LISTEN GOOD MAGOTS, SPERATE INTO ASSIGNED CABINS, PEOPLE IN THE SINGLE DECKER BUS SHALL BE IN CABIN ONE, WITH HALF BOYS AND HALF GIRLS!" Anko shouted before another series of wails were heard from fangirls hoping to get in the cabin with Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru.

The said people picked up their gear and walked towards cabin one.

"PEOPLE IN CABIN TWO ARE-"After that Anko's voice seemed drown out as the group got closer to the cabin, which seemed really big by the way.

Walking inside the cabin, it seemed like it really was quiet big. It wasn't some dinky room with just crappy metal framed old beds and frayed carpets and chipped painted walls, it was completely different. The walls were covered in soft blue wallpaper; there was a small kitchen to their left and a living space to their left.

The kitchen was deciphered by the marble tiles on the floor and wood bench tops that went to the end of the room to about 3 meters on the other wall, being about a metre and a half high. The sink was furthest from the door way, a small mini cupboard which held dry foods like chips and lollies was next to the sink and a mini bar with a varied amount of snacks including chocolate and drinks which was next to the door of the cabin. Above the mini bar was a small jug to boil water in which had coffee and sugars next to it. Above the jug was another cupboard which held plates, next to the mini bar a cupboard held bowls and small saucers. Next to that cupboard was another with mugs, cups and glasses. Near the kitchen was an oak round table which sat six, with six similar chairs to sit on. Just next to the table, about a meter or two away there was a living space with beige suede lounges; three to be exact, one had its back to the tables while the others were parallel to it on either side. The lounge with the back to the table was also facing a small coffee table and a wide plasma screen television with a built in DVD player and high definition sound system. Beside the television on each side were two standing lamps. In the middle of the living space were three bean bags to sit on as well as a white fur rug. Behind the kitchen a door frame was neatly placed which lead to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

The bedrooms were basically all the same, queen size beds, a dresser and mirror to store clothes, bedside table next to the beds, circle rugs on the floor, silk covers. The only real difference to the rooms was that some only had one bed, others had two and another had three as well, the rugs, and colours of the room varied from each room some black, a few brown, a green one, white, pink and red and a bit of purple. Bathrooms were the usual, two for the boys, two for the girls. Inside was what seemed like the usual, basin, shower head, bathtub with built in spas, separate part to the toilet, mirrors above the basin, towel racks, white fluffy towels ready for the students, amenities such as soap, shampoo, conditioner and moisturizer were there on the basin which was made of marble and had a small cupboard under it to store other things. Hand towels and face washes were on the bath tub, which had a non slip mat in them. Bath salts and bombs were also placed in their with aroma therapy scents placed on the basin for during the baths. You know the usual, for rich bastards….I mean, the people who have a better life than the every day person.

"Is this a camp cabin or a fracken hotel?" Sakura exclaimed as her gym bag dropped to the floor.

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan?" Hinata cocked her head.

"You people haven't apparently been to other places where the bed frames are made of metal, squeak every time you move on them and can be lifted by your feet, where the bed mattresses are made of sponge and where you bring your own covers or sleeping bag to sleep in, where you don't have fracken closets to stuff your clothes in and leave them in duffel bags, or in your case, suit cases" Sakura huffed.

"Those types of places exist?" Tenten exclaimed.

"Well yea, it's for those pusses who won't stay out in the wilderness and camp with a tent and sleep in a sleeping bag" Sakura explained.

"OH my GOD! How barbaric!" Temari exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? Its fun, you roast marshmallows, which apparently taste really good toasted, stay around a camp fire and rest on the ground when you are tired" Sakura smiled.

"You're insane" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, I just don't need all this to live" Sakura retorts looking around the room that could pass for a hotel.

"Beep, beep" some one's phone went off, as an instinct the group all checks their phones to find that none of them have a message. Sakura, after realizing it's not any ones' phone checks her pager.

"Be here in-" Sakura mumbled "FIFTEEN FUCKING MINUTES?" the blossom exclaimed "Well looks like I am off, Ja" Sakura dashed out of the cabin, grabbing her gym bag at the same time and raced in the direction she was called for, which was ironically on the opposite side of the town.

"Well she sure comes and goes" Hinata mumbled.

"I'm surprised she stayed that long" Shikamaru voiced.

"Why are you surprised?" Kiba asked.

"She said she didn't have to be here, I would have thought she'd be gone before we even saw here before" Shikamaru answered.

"Yea" Kankuro sighed.

"We'll still see her later" Sasuke said, the group cocked their head to the side in confusion.

"She still has to come back for dinner, remember?" Sasuke replied irritably.

"Oh yea!" the group exclaimed happily.

--

Opposite side of the town…

"Just tell her" a blue haired man ordered.

"Wonder how she'll react" the red haired man replied.

"I don't think she'll care, but it might end up ugly" the blue haired man shrugged.

"Well then as soon as she arrives we'll being" Suddenly the door are thrust opened as a pink haired girl ran into the gymnasium and up to the two men.

"Okay….huff…I just ran…puff…..from one side…..gasp…of the city…..puff…to here! This better be important" Sakura growled while still trying to catch her breath, tossing her bag to the stadium stairs at the left of the pink haired girl.

"Well I guess it could be, the officials of the gymnastics tournament want to see your routine now so they can place you in the appropriate place for the tournament in four days" the blue haired man replied.

"Is that all Akiko-san?" Sakura growled after regaining her composer.

"Not exactly" the red haired man replied.

"What else Goro?" Sakura asked irritably.

"They want to see your ball, ribbon and hoop routine to be more specific" Goro replied.

"And?" Sakura asked.

"You don't have one of those!" Akito screamed.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to do one!" Sakura yelled.

"Then let's see what you can do" a dark brown haired man came up to them with a red haired woman and a black haired man following.

"I presume you're the officials?" Sakura asked.

"Indeed we are Sakura-san, glad you could make it" the brown haired man greeted.

"And do I get a name to greet you with? Oh and you can drop the san" Sakura asked. _'Yea, I'm glad I could make it too from the other side of the city'_ Sakura grumbled inwardly.

"Of course, my name is Jiro Kyoya" the brown haired man smiled.

"Akane" the red haired women shook the girl's hand.

"Arata" the black haired man took the pink haired girls hand and kissed it.

"Okay, so you want me to perform my routine now?" Sakura asked snatching her hand back from Arata.

"Preferably now" Kyoya replied.

"Okay, just give me a sec" Sakura answered as she walked over to her gym bag which was placed on the stadium stairs. Rummaging through her bag, she got out her black and red ribbon as well as a red medium sized ball. Next to her gym bag was a white hoolla hoop. Grabbing that as well she placed it next to the ribbon and ball before undoing her belt and began to strip herself of her shorts.

"Sakura-san, don't you think-" Akito started unsurely. "What?" Sakura stripped herself of her shorts to reveal that she already had her gymnastics outfit on. It was still basically the same as the top except like a swim suit it went around her upper legs in between her vagina. The bottom half being white. Sakura quickly removed the pouch off her thigh and took off her ballet flats and socks. **(A/N: See 'Gymnastics Sakura 1' on profile)**

"Sakura-san, please warn us next time when you have your gear on" Goro sweat dropped. Arata's nose was bleeding in the process.

"Don't you recognize my top?" Sakura frowned "I used it last time we were here"

"Oh right" Goro sweat dropped.

"Anyway, shall I begin?" Sakura asked.

"Go right on ahead" Kyoya motioned.

"Right, Sakura quickly moved over to a table where a boom box was placed and turned on the song 'Rainbow notes'.

_Niji-iro no asa ga kitara hikari no chizu wo hirogeyou  
Kimi ni mo kitto kikoeteru?  
Nee... kono hoshi no MERODII_

Sakura started in the centre with the ribbon. She twirled it around her head in a fast motion so that the ribbon circled her body, moving to the right, Sakura span three times, flipped three times with the ribbon on her side, twirling with her body, landing Sakura turned, letting the ribbon spin around her.

_Tokei no RIZUMU wa kodou no SUPIIDO yori  
Hayakute tokitoki awatete shinkokyuusuru  
Mirai no watashi ga michi ni mayotta toki  
Sunao na jibun wo shinjite agetai na..._

She tossed up the ribbon like a baton and twirled three time in the hoolla hoop before catching the ribbon and twirling it around her body like at the start still with the hoop around her hips.

_Ohayou! tte RISETTO kokoro no mimi wo sumashite  
Wasureteta mono ga kitto mietekuru_

The hoop started to rise until it was in the crook of her neck, still dancing around her, the ribbon still spinning only now it was above her head. The hoop on the bridge of her nose, now, on the crown of her head, the ribbon still twirling in the air.

_Nanairo no PURIZUMU kara nanatsu no hikari uketomete  
Ikiteru kitto sore dake de nee ai wo shitteru  
Ano natsu no sangoshou mo misaki wo meguru tori-tachi mo  
DAISUKI!!  
Minna kono hoshi no..._

Suddenly the hoop flew off her head and span around the ribbon before being caught by the ribbon and spinning with the ribbon's movements.

_Muchuu de te wo furu SAYONARA no shunkan  
Ai suru hito kara hanarete shimawanu you ni  
SUKAATO hirogete senaka wo oikaketa  
Mou ichido tsunai da nukumori wasurenai_

Faster, faster, faster! The ribbon span faster as Sakura span towards the ball. Using the ribbon and hoop like a lasso she hooked the ball sending it into the air before she caught the ball upside down with her feet, on hand twirling the ribbon the other holding her weight.

_Nee.. oto no nai MERODII_

_Hajimete no wakare wa namida ga tomaranakatta  
Itsu datte sora ni niji wo... sagashiteiru_

Bouncing off her hands, Sakura flipped in a tuck upwards before releasing the ribbon and landing on the ball. Kicking the ball up, Sakura caught it before bouncing it up in the air and moving around with it like a cat and a ball of string.

_Shiawase ni nareru hito wa shiawase wo zutto shinjiteru  
Naite mo kitto waratte mo nee tomodachi da yo  
Tokubetsu na EERU janaku itsumo no kimi no koe ga suki  
Sou da ne!!  
Kitto yasashisa mo...  
Nee kono hoshi no MERODII_

_Fuku wo kigaete kimi wo mukae ni yuku yo  
Koko wa ai to kibou no ito ga afureru WANDAARANDO  
_  
_Nanairo no PURIZUMU kara nanatsu no hikari uketomete  
Ikiteru kitto sore dake de nee ai wo shitteru  
Ano natsu no sangoshou mo misaki wo meguru tori-tachi mo  
DAISUKI!!  
Minna kono hoshi no... nee okuri mono da ne  
Niji-iro no asa ga kitara hikari no chizu wo hirogeyou  
Mainichi umarete kiete yuku omoi wo taisetsu ni shite_

_Fuku wo kigaete kimi wo mukae ni yuku yo  
Koko wa ai to kibou no ito ga afureru WANDAARANDO_

Moving back to where the hoolla hoop and ribbon were about to land Sakura bounced the ball again, jumped and landed on it before catching the hoop around her hips, and the ribbon around her body. The pink haired girl caught her breath for a moment and bowed, still on the ball.

From the audience there was the distinct sound of clapping from everyone.

"Sakura-san, I had no idea you could do that!" Akito exclaimed.

"I made it up as I went along" Sakura sweatdropped.

"You mean that entire thing was a made up on the spot" Goro asked stunned.

"More or less" Sakura answered.

"Well done Sakura, you did excellently" Akane congratulated.

"You did very well for some one your age, especially since you don't do those routines in your training, and it was spur of the moment too, that was absolutely fabulous!" Kyoya compliment.

"We were wondering if you could do a demonstration some time during this week on some gymnastics styles for a class" Arata asked.

"Depends, when?" Sakura asked.

"Depends why?" Arata asked.

"Well you see, tomorrow I have got to go to karate, ice skating, judo and kendo training, as well as a school camp meals, and then they rest of the week is similar until the last day when a lot of the recitals and tournaments will be held prior" Sakura answered.

"You are one busy girl" Kyoya exclaimed.

"Yea, anyway, I could probably do it three days from now or maybe five at eight thirty in the morning" Sakura offered.

"That'd be perfect, eight thirty in the morning, same place, and if possible, same routine, I'll check the day with you" Kyoya arranged.

"That's fine with me; by the way, what is the time?" Sakura asked. They all look at their watches.

"Quarter to seven Sakura-san" Akito answered. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Shit" Sakura ran over to her gear, put on her shorts, put on her pouch, packet up her gymnastics bag, put her day pack on her hip and with all her gear in hand the pink haired girl raced to the door.

"Gomen nasai **(Really Sorry)**. I can't stay any longer, I have to get to the camp in 15 minutes, Ja" Sakura waved and raced towards the camp.

--

Five minutes to seven, the camp…

"She's gotta make it" Temari exclaimed worried.

"She's got five minutes before we start piling in for dinner" Tenten looked out for a flash of pink at the front of the camp where the coaches were.

"She just has got to make it" Hinata prayed.

"She's got two minutes to get here" Sasuke put bluntly.

"Don't be so positive Uchiha" Neji remarked sarcastically.

"I'll try not to Hyuuga" Sasuke scoffed.

"One minute" Naruto paced.

"Ten seconds" Tenten and Temari started biting their finger nails nervously.

"Minna-san **(everyone)**" a voice called out from the distance. Pink hair. It was Sakura.

"She made it" Hinata, Tenten and Temari sighed in relief as they slumped to the ground.

"So…huff…what's…gasp…up? Sakura leaned on her thighs catching her breathe.

"You turn up ten seconds before dinner and ask what's up?" Temari yelled standing up again.

"I'm here aren't I?" Sakura huffed.

"You cut it a little close don't you think?" Tenten sighed.

"Look, if you guys want to complain how close I cut it, can we please do it after we have eaten? I have run over the city all day today, I need sustenance" Sakura grumbled before correcting her stance and walking towards the dinning hall, with the others following after the realized the certain blossom was missing and already half way to the dinning half.

"Sakura-chan! Matte **(wait)**!" Naruto called as he raced to the pink haired girl the others following his lead.

Opening the doors to the dinning hall the group of roughly thirteen was greeted by the sight of many students lining up at the buffet table to get food. The hall was long and wide, there was about 8 tables which sat roughly twenty people, one of them was Sasuke fangirls, oddly one Sakura fangirls and another teachers table. The rest of the tables were either filled up by other fangirls of Neji, Shikamaru or Naruto or just random people. Another table looked like it sat about thirteen, and it was empty, just perfect.

"SASUKE-KUN EAT WITH ME" Ino begged as she jumped from the tables of fangirls and waved crazily, next to her, oddly was a spare seat left probably for him.

"Yea, _Sasuke-kun_ go and _eat_ with _her_ you know _you_ want _too_" Sakura snickered.

"Shut up scholar girl" Sasuke seethed walking towards the table of thirteen where the rest of the group was already, Sakura looking very smug trailed behind him.

"Is this what you guys call a mess hall?" Sakura asked as she sat down, opposite Sasuke.

"Mess hall?" Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Inns and 'camps' like these usually have mess halls where you eat" Sakura said.

"So this is a mess hall?" Hinata asked.

"Yea basically, if this is a mess hall, the Hokage's dinning room must be at least six times the size of our school" Sakura muttered.

"Sakura-chan, that's probably exaggerating it a bit too much" Temari sweatdropped.

"This place is bloody huge though!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Not really" Tenten shrugged. _'Rich bastards!'_ Sakura glared inwardly.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP YOU MAGGOTS! DINNER FOR THE NEXT WEEK WILL WORK SIMILAR TO THIS EXCEPT THE DAYS WE CATCH FISH AND MAKE OUR OWN FOOD! SO GET USED TO IT. THE FIRST TABLE GOING UP IS UCHIHA-SAN'S TABLE" Anko yelled. Immediately the thirteen friends all got up at the same time collected a plate and went to the buffet table, oddly at the same time, the Sasuke fangirls got up.

"Move out of the way forehead-girl!" Ino shrieked as she pushed passed the pink haired girl and moved towards Sasuke. Seconds later the blossom was trampled over by Sasuke fangirls.

"I said move forehead-girl!" Ino shrieked.

"Yea, you're big forehead is in the way" a black haired girl yelled.

"Move it before we make you!" Another girl threatened.

"I thought she said 'Uchiha-san's' table" Sakura muttered as she was pushed from side to side by the fangirls.

"I give up, I'm just going to sit down again" Sakura muttered moving away from the hoard of fangirls and back to her table.

"Sakura-san, we said your table could go, yet you come back with nothing" Kakashi frowned.

"As much as I would love to get something to eat, there's a road block in my way, and I'd rather avoid contact with them" Sakura pointed to the fangirl blockade. Kakashi raised a curious eyebrow "I fear my safety over the emptiness of my stomach"

"They can't be that bad" Kakashi tried to reassure.

"You know as well as I do that they want what they want and they'll get it any costs, I believe murder is also on their list if they could such a thing" Sakura glared at the table of fangirls.

"I know" Kakashi sighed as he walked back over to his table of teachers.

"Sakura-chan, aren't you going to eat?" Tenten frowned as she and the rest of the group came back from their escapade at the buffet table; for some reason Ino was behind them.

"Move forehead-girl, you're in my spot" Ino glared. _'Oh that's right, I am sitting directly opposite Sasuke'_ Sakura smirked.

"Make me" Sakura mocked.

"I said move, you're in my SPOT!!!" Ino growled "I was there first!"

"I am not moving" Sakura replied stubbornly.

"You'll have to get food at some point" Ino smirked.

"I can wait it out till you give up, your face goes all red and you stamp your feet back to your cult of friends" Sakura smirked.

"I said move!" Ino yelled, slightly spilling the food in her tray.

"Sakura-chan you really should eat something" Temari scowled, Sakura turned her head in attention.

"I can get some thing on the way back to my accommodation if I wanted to, serious, I can wait it out" Sakura insisted.

"But you really should eat" Tenten said putting her plate of food in front of the pink haired girl.

"Loved to eat it, but if I get up to get a fork a certain annoying blonde will sit in my spot" Sakura explained.

"Why would I want to sit facing Sasuke-teme?" Naruto frowned.

"Dobe" Sasuke and Neji muttered.

"Not you Naruto, pig head" Sakura pointed to Ino who was still there behind Sakura.

"Shut up forehead-girl! Ino shrieked. "MOVE!!!" she growled stamping her feet.

"Sakura-chan, I'll get you cutlery" Tenten offered as she stood up and moved to the front where cutlery was.

"Yamanaka, you take my spot, and you'll regret the day you crossed me" Tenten threatened as she walked away. Ino heeded no attention to the warning and sat down next to Sakura.

"You continue to sit their and you really will regret the day you crossed paths with me" Sakura, Neji and Sasuke growled in unison.

"But Sasuke-kun, I was here first" Ino started to cry "Why do you want to sit near a big forehead like hers anyway?!"

The hall suddenly went quiet as Tenten moved back to her seat.

"Yamanaka, if I do recall, I did say, take my seat and you'll regret the day you crossed me. If you don't, that's too bad for you!" Tenten growled as she moved forward to punch the blonde right in her 'oh so perfect face'. Suddenly a hand out of no where blocked the attack just before it hit the girl.

"Enough is enough, Yamanaka, take my seat already, you're making me lose my appetite. Tenten sit back where you were" Sakura ordered as she got up from her chair and walked out of the dinning hall muttering curses, picking up her gym bag in the process; Ino smiling in victory as she moved to eat directly opposite Sasuke.

--

"Well, it's not as bad as my old school I guess" Sakura sighed above a cliff which over looked the ocean, a full moon was out shimmering it self over the sea and beings below it, a slight wind playing around the hair of the blossom which was left to sway.

"Hn, your old school can't be that bad" a male voice said. Turning her head, Sakura found that the voice belonged to Sasuke, and for some reason, he had a plate of food in his hands. Sakura chuckled slightly.

"Believe me it was" Sakura smiled gazing out to the sea.

"Why'd you just give Yamanaka your seat?" Sasuke asked.

"Her voice was annoying me so I gave it to her to shut her up. She seems to really hate me" Sakura chuckled "I don't even have a clue why, but I guess I have gotten used to it"

"You seriously don't know why she hates you?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Yea, a lot of people hate me, I don't know why" Sakura answered as she sat down with her knees up to her chest and one arm leaning on the ground the other on her knees. Following Sakura's lead, Sasuke sat just behind the girl.

"You just get used to the fact people hate you even if you don't know their reasoning?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai"

"She hates you because you are getting closer to me then she ever has" Sasuke replied.

"Seriously?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Jealously? How stupid" Sakura grumbled. Sasuke nodded again.

"Well, you are the first girl to come over my house aside Tenten, Temari and Hinata, and they were only over because the guys were over" Sasuke said.

"But that was only by chance that I happened to be over, and a lot of bad luck on my part, how would she know about that anyway?" Sakura mumbled hoping Sasuke wouldn't hear, unfortunately for her, he did.

"Everyone has their weaknesses. She doesn't, doesn't mean she won't be jealous" Sasuke chuckled.

"Not everyone, I see" Sakura grumbled, now with both hands resting on her knees and her head tucked half in them.

"Like who?" Sasuke asked.

"Nii-sama" Sakura answered quietly.

"Daichi?" Sasuke asked Sakura nodded.

"Why'd you run when he made an appearance?" Sasuke asked.

"I "d rather not speak about it" Sakura grumbled.

"Aa" Sasuke nodded

"Besides that to hate some one just because they are interrupting in a love life is pathetic, it's a laughable concept"

"Love is a very strong feeling you know, the strongest feeling you will probably ever have" Sasuke chuckled.

"I could care less for such a pointless emotion"

"You'll need it one day, one day you'll see it's not so pointless"

"I doubt it"

"You never know, there maybe some one you actually love, and willing to fight for"

"Why fight for some one, they should learn to fight their own wars" Sakura mumbled. Sasuke chuckled.

"Anyway, you should probably eat something, that's why I was sent out, to give you some food to eat, I haven't eaten much anyway" Sasuke pushed the food forward so it was in front of the girl.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled a little before slowly jabbing the food and eating in small quantities.

"Is that seriously all you're going to eat?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

"Like I said in the dinning hall, Yamanaka made me loose my appetite" _'As well as talking to you about me'_ Sakura added inwardly.

"Don't make me feed you again" Sasuke sighed, Sakura slightly blushed at the thought before sighing and attempting to eat more.

"Cafeteria food, is cafeteria food no matter where it is" Sakura grumbled as she forced the food down her oesophagus.

"You know for some who claimed she was so hungry, you sure aren't eating much" Sasuke scoffed.

"I maybe hungry, but I have seriously lost my appetite" Sakura pushed the food away giving it to the Uchiha.

"You are quite hopeless when it comes to food you know?" Sasuke commented.

"Hn"

A big breeze suddenly stormed by the couple on the cliff sending shivers down the girl's spine and making her involuntarily give a small shudder. Warm spread through the girl as a jacket at least three times her size covered her body. Sakura turned her head to Sasuke who smirked at her surprised reaction.

"You should really wear something warmer of a night time" Sasuke frowned.

"I'm fine" Sakura smiled as she gave back the jacket. Another huge breeze passed sending cold through the girls system sending more shivers down her spine.

"Look you're only wearing a singlet top and shorts, you should be wearing something warmer or you'll get sick" Sasuke scowled.

"Nah, I'm going to go back now anyway" Sakura reassured as she got up from her spot and waited for the boy to get up and walk with her.

"You should probably go back and tell the rest you are going" Sasuke advised.

"Nah, you can tell them oh, and tell them good night" Sakura shrugged as she ran from her place and out of the camp site.

"This will be fun to say to the others" Sasuke grumbled as he walked to his cabin.

--

"What do you mean she is gone already?!" Naruto exclaimed in the black haired boy's ears.

"Shut up dobe it's late" Sasuke grumbled. "Scholar girl said to tell you guys that she was going back to her accommodation because it was late, and asked me to basically tell you guys good night"

--

A couple of days have passed since the last encounter, and today it's one of those fish catching days and ironically, also the cave walk day.

"Sakura-chan, have you ever caught fish before?" Hinata asked. She was wearing a light blue sports jacket over a white singlet top and a knee length dark blue skirt, which had pockets at the front of it. Her hair was in two pony tails and on her feet were blue ballet flats. **(A/N: See 'Casual Hinata 2' on Profile)**

"Errr….once, when I was bored, it's nothing special if you ask me, have you guys ever caught a fish?" Sakura asked. The pink tresses girl was wearing a baggy-ish white singlet top which ended at the top of her legs. It was tied at the hip by a belt, which was attached to her knap sack; underneath were knee high denim jeans. On her hip also rested a variety of different belts all different shades of darkish purple. Over the top of the singlet top was a dark purple blouse which was tied in the middle by a bow. Under the sleeves of the blouse was what looked liked another light purple shirt, which ended mid lower arm. Her hair was in the usual bows, without the bows and a dark purple choker was around her neck, her little leg pouch was on her left mid thigh as well. Her shoes were white volleys. **(A/N: See 'Casual Sakura 5' on profile)**

"I haven't but I know Tenten-chan and Sasuke-san have" Hinata answered.

"So have I, I tried to get Shika-kun to go with me, but he's too lazy to go" Temari replied. The blonde haired girl was wearing a pair of brown cargo shorts and a black singlet top which reached to just above her belly button and had a white t-shirt over the top. Her shoes were red and yellow laced white joggers.** (A/N: See 'Casual Temari 2' on profile)**

Tenten was wearing a green singlet top with marine green khaki knee high pants and black and white boot styled converse. Her hair of course was in her usual two buns, just with a marine green head band in it as well.** (A/N: See 'Casual Tenten 2' on profile)**

"I see"

Sasuke was wearing a pair of black three quarter cargo pants with back globes and a high coloured t-shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back. Neji was wearing a white t-shirt under a black one and dark brown jeans with white volleys. Naruto was wearing an orange and white t-shirt with brown cargo pants and red joggers. Shikamaru was wearing a sleeveless brown vest over a sleeveless white t-shirt and khaki cargo pants with black converse.

"OKAY, LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS!" Anko started.

"Such a nice and supportive teacher" Sakura commented sarcastically.

"IT'S NOT HARD TO CATCH FISH, SO DON'T FAIL AT IT, NOW SPLIT INTO TWO PARTS, HALF ON ONE ROPE HALF ON THE OTHER AND PULL!!!!" Anko ordered.

"Oh, so we are doing it this way" Sakura commented "That's such a cheap way for catching fish" Sakura and the rest f the students split into half as they walked over to the ropes, picking up the ropes and getting ready to pull.

"Forehead-girl, don't stuff this up, you hear me?!" Ino ordered. Sakura looked up to find that the people on her rope were only fangirls, and her friends were on the other rope, getting ready to pull. _'How'd that happen?'_ Sakura wondered.

"Yea, yea, the same to you" Sakura mumbled. Sakura changed her stance so that her legs were further apart and most of her weight was in her legs.

"NOW PULL" Anko shouted. In response, the students started pulling back on the ropes, well, Sakura and the other people on the ropes. The fangirls weren't exactly pulling; it was more along the lines of putting their hands on the ropes and making it look like they were pulling.

'_For Kami's sake! Couldn't they try and pull?!'_ Sakura screamed in her mind as she pulled harder to make up for the fact the girls weren't pulling their weight.

"PULL, PULL, PULL!" Anko continued to chant, the students pulling in unison. Soon, a net of fish was dragged from the ocean floor and onto the beach of sand. The students cheered at their triumph of strength, as well as oddly the fangirls; Sakura inwardly cheering that the fish were out of the ocean.

"Don't celebrate forehead-girl, you did no work! Us girls did it, you lazy ass!" Ino remarked as she pointed to the entirety of fangirls.

"Yea, you put so much effort in" Sakura replied sarcastically "So much that your bloody manicured nails chipped" Sakura snickered as she pointed to the fangirls' finger nails.

"Have fun with those" Sakura waved off as the girls screeched about their chipped nails.

"Sakura-san, you're on cooking duty with Yamanaka-san" Kakashi announced.

"Hai" Sakura mumbled as she went over to the outdoor cooking stove.

"I'm not working with Forehead-girl!" Ino whined.

"Just work separately then!" Kakashi sighed.

"Fine with me" Ino smirked.

"Anything in particular you want cooked?" Sakura asked as she tossed off her blouse and long t-shirt showing the singlet top she was wearing underneath and placed her leg pouch and knap sack on the ground next to her over shirts.

"Just work with those ingredients and make dinner, the camp staff is off duty tonight" Kakashi answered.

"Hai" Sakura's eyes scanned over the food contents on the bench. Heads of lettuce and cabbage, capsicums, tomatoes, potatoes, at least half the fish caught, what looked like chicken wings, rice of course and octopus as well as a variety of herbs, spices and sauces.

"Okay, let's see" Sakura mumbled _'Grilled tomato fish- I can add the capsicum into that, teriyaki chicken, leave the lettuce as is and cut it up, potatoes, let's mash them and I guess the octopus could be takoyaki with a cabbage side' _Sakura thought as she moved around the ingredients.

"Don't stuff up dinner, people want to eat" Ino mocked.

"Same to you" Sakura mumbled, but she really wasn't paying attention as she went over to collect some ingredients and cook. Washing her hands, Sakura dried them and got out a block of knives and two chopping boards. First, to get it out of the way, Sakura chopped up the lettuce head quickly and precisely so that it ended up in long strips. A loud eruption of gasps could be heard as Sakura chopped the lettuce head so quickly. Looking up, Sakura saw that she had an audience of students before her watching her cook. Blinking, Sakura checked her vision before realizing that people were actually in front of her.

"You guys want something?" Sakura asked as she heaved the entire lettuce head into a big bowl and repeated chopping with another lettuce head and put it into the bowl "Haven't you ever seen anyone cook?"

"Well…..sorta, but you just cut that so quickly, it looked a bit dangerous" Tenten answered.

"Oh, well, okay" Sakura sweatdropped and moved onto the fish. Sakura picked up a large bowl and collected half of the half of fish and brought it back over to the bench she was working at. Next, one by one she gutted them effortlessly before tossing them under a built in sink to be rinsed so that eventually all the fish were cleaned, turning half her audience green.

"Yamanaka, you want me to gut your fish to?" Sakura asked Ino, who was struggling to cut the lettuce head like Sakura.

"Second thought, do you want me to cook for everyone?" Sakura smirked.

"Pft. Just because you can chop lettuce doesn't mean you can cook" Ino scoffed.

"Whatever, have fun gutting the fish, you know, slitting raw fish in the sides and taking out their guts which have the remains of whatever they ate as well as some of their waste" Sakura shrugged as she went over to the octopus and cleaned them to, removing the blade inside them as well as the ink they have inside them; Ino suddenly going green.

Picking up another knife Sakura switched boards and cut up the tomatoes, cabbage, capsicum and potatoes. Next she cleaned the rice and put it in a large pot to cook. Moving over to the chicken wings, Sakura smirked as she picked up a couple bags and headed back to her bench. Opening the bag, one by one Sakura took out each wing, cracked it in half- making all the fangirls cringe- chopped the wing at the bones twice and put it into two separate bowls- of course putting the scraps, along with the fish and octopus guts into a garbage bag. Repeating the motion of cracking and chopping chicken wings, Sakura finished the chicken and was finally ready to begin cooking.

Putting a large pan onto the stove, Sakura poured some oil onto the pan and waited for it heat up before putting some garlic in the pan and stirring it around. Next she poured in some mirin and thick soy sauce and let that cook before tossing the chicken wings and cooking those. Mixing the wings around some more, Sakura could smell the scent of teriyaki in the air, smiling at her creation, Sakura put a lid on the pan and left it be; turning the heat of the flame down. Applause from her audience could be heard, as well as the cursing of the other girl cooking. Next Sakura moved to the octopus, and decided since she was too lazy to make takoyaki that she would just combine the octopus with the fish. Hauling over the massive bowl of fish and then the octopus, finally bringing over the tomato, cabbage, capsicum; Sakura fried each fish before setting them aside and pouring a large serving of tomato sauce and sesame sauce into the same pan before tossing in the vegetables and fish. More applause was heard. Turing off the teriyaki chicken, Sakura set it aside as she grabbed a large pot and filled it up with water before boiling the water and adding a little bit of chicken stock and a few herbs. When the water was hot enough, Sakura added the potatoes and let them cook. Figuring the fish should be ready; Sakura took that off the heat and then did the same to the rice. Quickly doing a clean of her cooking space, Sakura cleaned the chopping boards and knives as well as the bench and sink where she gutted the fish. Since the bench was clean enough, Sakura grabbed a large strainer and an even larger bowl and put them into the sink, the strainer above the bowl. Taking the potatoes off the heat, Sakura poured them into the strainer before tossing them back into the pot, and adding some salt and a clomp of garlic butter and mashed the potatoes, occasionally adding some of the chicken stock brew that the potatoes were stewing in. Another round of applause could be heard from the students. Cleaning the rest of her bench up, Sakura put the pots of food in front of bench and put cutlery and crockery next to the food so people could collect their food.

Turing her head into Ino's bench direction, it appeared that she was having not as much trouble as Sakura would assume and was actually setting her food up like Sakura.

"Ready to serve" Ino chirped as she placed serving spoons in each of her pots of food; Sakura mimicking the action. After putting the serving spoons in the pots, Sakura side stepped and sat down.

"Sakura-chan! You cook so well!!!" A fanboy exclaimed.

"Yosh! Yes! You cook the best at your age in youth! Consider being my girlfriend?" Lee exclaimed.

"Thanks, but no thanks" Sakura replied.

"Sakura-chan, you have got to give me the recipe for this!" Tenten squealed.

"Yea, yea" Sakura shrugged.

"Seriously, what did you do to this stuff?" Temari exclaimed.

"Nothing, you guys saw me cooking" Sakura sighed.

"But it didn't turn out like Yamanaka's!" Naruto scowled.

"What's wrong with Yamanaka's?" Sakura asked.

"What isn't wrong with it?!" Sasuke choked, choking on whatever Ino secretly snuck on his plate.

"It can't be that bad!" Sakura frowned.

"You want to make a bet on that?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun how is my cooking?" Ino glomped Sasuke.

"Terrible! What the fuck did you do to it?" Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"But Sasuke-kun I made it for you, you have got to say you like it. You'd say you like it" Ino whined.

"Not in a million years" Sasuke grumbled.

"Well at least it isn't as bad as forehead-girl's cooking right Sasuke-kun?" Ino pleaded.

"Have you tried Sakura's?" Tenten asked.

"No, but it must be shit" Ino smirked.

"If this is shit, yours is worse than shit!" Neji grumbled as he choked on some food as well.

"Impossible!" Ino scoffed, still latched onto Sasuke.

"Her cooking can't be that bad!" Sakura sweatdropped.

"You want to bet? Here!" Sasuke shoved a spoonful of whatever Ino called food down into her mouth, with his spoon. **(A/N: SQUEALS!!!!!! Indirect kisses! Indirect kisses!)** Sakura's eyes widen as the food was shoved into her mouth. The spoon was ejected from the girls mouth as Sakura slowly took in the flavours of Ino's food. In the background a whinning Ino could be heard as she saw Sasuke practically feed Sakura. Resisting the urge to shriek at what the hell Ino cooked and wrinkle her nose in disgust, Sakura chewed the food slowly and gradually swallowed the horrendous food.

SAKURA'S POV

_What the hell did she put in that?!_

**_It can't be that bad you say?! Bah! Where was your sanity?!!!_**

_Did she put dog shit in this or something?!!_

**_She wouldn't touch dog shit to save her life!_**

_Whatever she put in this, it is so wrong!_

**_If you get sick tomorrow, blame her!_**

_I'll say!_

END POV

"Yamanaka, what the fuck did you put in that concoction you call food?" Sakura cursed.

"What the hell are you talking about? My cooking is fabulous!" Ino scoffed.

"ALL RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU THINK YAMANAKA'S COOKING IS FABULOUS" Naruto screamed over the beach. The students went quiet as they looked around for any hands that rose.

"Rise your hand if you think it sucks?" Sakura grumbled. Suddenly all the students hands flew up.

"I rest my case" Sakura sighed.

"It can't be!" Ino screeched as she attempted to go to Sasuke and take his spoon but failed. Ino huffed and went over to her cooking and tasted it. Her nose wrinkled the second her tongue touched the food.

"What the hell? How come it turned out like this?!" Ino screeched. Sakura sighed as she walked over to the pots of Ino's food and inspected it. The cherry blossom mixed around the food for a moment, prodded it occasionally and went from pot to pot.

"Yamanaka, cooking isn't about putting random ingredients every where! You have to choose the right ingredients to compliment each other so that they taste good. What you have made, you haven't even properly gutted the fish, nor the octopus, there are still seeds from the capsicum in there, the blades of octopus are in there too. The chicken it's just been tossed in there randomly, so have the herbs, spices and sauces" Sakura frowned "Think about what you are doing when you cook. Take cooking classes or something, if you ever intend to cook again" Sakura sighed as she walked over to her pots and dished out a serving of each before walking back over to Ino and handing it to her.

"Try this and compare it to yours" Sakura said giving her the plate and walking off. Murmurs could be heard from the students about the recent events, all about Ino's bad cooking. Getting annoyed, Sakura sent glares to everyone which made them change the subject of their chatter.

"You're too nice Sakura-chan" Tenten sighed.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"How you spoke to Yamanaka, it was soft, kind, like you were teaching a kid" Temari explained.

"Well in some sense, she is just a kid" Sakura sighed "Living in her lifestyle, she has never had to do anything like this, most things would have probably been handed to her on a silver platter. This camping trip will be good for her I reckon"

"You are much nicer than the rest of us to her" Shikamaru voiced.

"Sakura, you really are quite a good cook" Kiba smiled.

"You learn these things after a while" Sakura smiled back.

"Really, so basically, you learnt all this by yourself?" Kankuro asked.

"Yea basically, I used to get bored sometimes" Sakura replied "It's not hard to cook anyway, it just takes practice, something Yamanaka will-" The sound of Kawabe Chieco's new song erupted from Sakura's left thigh. Sighing, Sakura pulled out her phone and flipped it open to answer the call.

"Moshi mosh?** (Hello? Who is there?)** Sakura here" Sakura said into the phone.

"Tomorrow, Eight thirty? Got it"

"Any eh?"

"So that one is preferred though"

"Alright, see you and them tomorrow, eight thirty, same place right?"

"Good"

"Yea, see you then too, Ja" Sakura closed her phone and put it away back inside her leg pouch.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, just telling me I gotta be at the other side of the town at eight thirty tomorrow morning" Sakura answered.

"You are a very busy girl you know that?" Kankuro frowned.

"Yea, I know" Sakura replied.

"Yosh my youthful students! In an hour, after our food should have been digested, we will go to the caves over in the west" Gai pointed over to an opening in the cliffs "And go cave walking!" Gai announced.

"Hai!" The students chorused. Sakura picked up her blouse and over shirt and put them back on herself before clipping on her knap sack and tying on her thigh pouch back on.

--

An hour later…

"Okay, this is how it will work groups of eight will be selected to go one at a time. The groups have been chosen so don't all huddle up into groups" Kakashi announced before Kurenai called out the groups.

"Last group, Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyyuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Uzamaki Naruto, Sabakuu no Temari and Bayou Honey" Kurenai announced, suddenly two fangirlish squeals could be heard from Ino and Honey while the rest groaned for the worst. Bayou Honey, like Ino was a fangirl, only she was a fangirl of Neji. She had long brown curly hair that reached her mid back and bright green eyes. She was wearing a dark purple and brown halter neck top with heart imprints on the bottom of the shirt with a pair of really short white short shorts and purple thongs. **(A/N: See 'Casual Honey 1' on profile)** Ino had her hair down with her fringe clipped back with a few barrettes and curled. She was wearing a tight bright pink singlet top which shoved her naval and a bright pink mini _mini_ skirt which had a slit showing all the way up to the top of her thigh. **(A/N: See' Casual Ino 1' on profile)** One by one, each group went in, walked to the end of the cave paranoid and walked back just as paranoid; as a fear that something would pop up was evident. As one group went in, after about 10 minutes of assuming the group had made it to the end, the next would go in, and as one group came out, another went and so on.

After about another two or three hours the last group ventured into the cave Ino clinging to Sasuke, Honey clinging to Neji, Hinata next to Naruto as she talked to Temari and Sakura in the back, with her mind in other places. It was dark and dank, there was an occasional dripping of water off the cave roofs and the shuffling of the students were the only sounds which were evident in the cave- aside Temari and Hinata talking and the grumbling of Sasuke and Neji about the squealing girls on their arms. The only light illuminated was from a small hand held torch in Sakura's hands which provided little comfort to the frightened to death fangirls.

Looking at the terrifying looks of the fangirls, Sakura snickered inwardly as she quietly took out her phone and searched around her phone for something to scare the girls with. Finding something that appealed to Sakura's liking, she turned the volume up first before she played the song and waited for the right moment before she let it go. Snickering again inwardly, Sakura smirked before she let her mobile play its tune. Some 'Slipknot' song if Sakura remembered correctly; Killers are Quiet, yea that's the song.

_Cycle of life and death supposedly  
goes 'round and 'round yet it stops with me  
Glorious hunter of my faith I have sinned  
Killers are quiet like the the breath of the wind_

At the first sound of music, the fangirls screamed into Sasuke and Neji's ears, their grip around their arm seemed to tighten in the process sending the boys arms numb.

_  
Filling the shadows with forms of my own  
Raised by kindred of Get I was born  
Abomination world in disarray  
Killers are quiet when they seek the vitae_

The lyrics continued for a while as Ino and Honey looked as if they had seen a ghost.

_  
Reflection beckons a portal shard  
Spiritual quest I must stay in guard  
Stepping sideways betweens worlds I shift  
Killers are quiet when they are born with the gift_

None of them yet to realizing it was Sakura who was emitting the screaming music.

_  
Beautiful Anguish cast out by my race  
Now one that's Ageless I save my own face  
I write my own laws with Death I break bread  
Killers are quiet when they come from my head_

The song ended and all that could be heard was the laughing of a certain girl who was holding the torch. Quickly the girl put away her phone as she tried to stand up while still laughing.

"Bwahahahhahahah….I can't hahahahah believe hahahah you bwahahaha fell for ahahahah that! Gahahahahhaahahahahahahaha!" Sakura snickered madly. "You should have seen the look on all over your faces. So priceless! Man I wish I had a camera right now!" Sakura continued laughing as Ino and Honey glared at the laughing girl; and oddly so did Neji and Sasuke.

"Damn you forehead-girl! What the hell was that for?!" Ino shrieked. Sakura continued to snicker but answered anyway.

"I just had too!" Sakura defended "Besides I was bored"

"Bored?" Temari asked. Sakura nodded.

"You played a bloody screamo song because you were fucking bored?" Honey and Ino screeched in unison.

"For your information it is Killers are Quiet by Slipknot, not 'a bloody screamo song'" Sakura scoffed.

"I would have never guessed you listen to Goth, screamo type music" Sasuke voiced.

"If you are going on about the pink hair again, I'll do the same thing to you that I will to Lee if he confesses again" Sakura glared.

"You still didn't have to do that, I can't feel my arm any more" Neji scowled.

"Feeling in your arm should come back soon, anyway, let's continue" Sakura announced as she walked ahead of the group; receiving glares from the rest of the students, even Hinata and Temari, although Temari was half laughing.

At about half way through, the group came across the group before them which consisted of Tenten, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, Kiba, Shino and Mika.

"Tenten-chan" Temari waved "How much further is it?"

"Not far about ten minutes unless you run" Tenten answered "Konnichiwa Neji-kun" Tenten smiled as the said boy snaked his arms around her in an affectionate hug which sent Honey screaming.

"Neji-kun let go of that slut! I bet she is just loving being with almost all boys!" Honey pleaded but Neji took no notice of Honey and tightened his hug with Tenten as if telling her not to listen.

"Neji-kun, please let go of that slut. She has probably cheating on you I mean look at what she is wearing, it practically screams slut!" Honey screamed Tenten fist clenched, grabbing Neji's shirt in the process.

"Oh, would just shut the fuck up!" Sakura ordered "Your voice is giving me a headache!" she frowned as the emerald eyed girl massaged her temples.

"At least I don't dress like a fucking slut!" Honey retorted; Tenten trying to prevent herself from crying, still in Neji's arms.

"Would you shut up" Neji barked.

"But Neji-kun" Honey cried.

"Seriously just shut up! You dress far more sluttish than Tenten, if anything, it looks like you are practically begging to be fucking fucked!" Sakura yelled before storming off in the direction of the end of the cave.

SAKURA'S POV

_Fucking rich bastards! Thinking they are better than anyone else! If this is all this love concept I say it is a bloody waste of my fucking time! Bloody fangirls! They should burn in fucking hell._

**_You know, love like the Uchiha said was still pretty important._**

_Oh shut up will you! I am in a foul mood to deal with you! Go back into that little jar would you!_

**_Geez! Temper, temper._**

_Be gone!_

**_I'll go now, but I'll be back!_**

END POV

"Sakura-chan, chotto matte! **(Please wait)**" Naruto yelled out as he and the rest of the group chased after the storming cherry blossom well actually Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Sasuke and Neji chasing after her, the other two-Ino and Honey-tried to convince the others to stay instead of rushing after her. Continuing to chase after the girl, the group soon came to a stand still has they found Sakura, as well as the end of the cave; which had a little shrine in the middle of the cave wall. Sakura continued to stare at the shrine long after the group found her, while the group stared at her. Suddenly two beeps were let off Sakura, sending the two fangirls into another fright. It was the blossom's pager.

"Nine o'clock? Sweet!" Sakura muttered before turning around and walking but to the entrance of the cave.

"Sakura-chan" Hinata called out.

"Hai" Sakura turned around cheerfully.

"Daijobou?" Hinata asked.

"Yea, just fine" Sakura fake smiled. Sasuke scoffed to himself "Just one of those two annoyed me far too much today and I am _very_ tired today" Sakura glared at Honey. "Let's just head back"

It wasn't until about half way through that any more noise was made. A sudden rumble caused the group to pause for a moment a look around. Deciding it was nothing, the group continued their way to the entrance only to stop again by an even louder rumbling sound coming from above them. Looking up, Sakura widened her eyes as she pushed the entire group forward encouraging them to run forward.

"RUN!" Sakura shouted. The cave roof was falling and damn it to hell that this group would be caught in it.

"RUN, RUN, RUN!" Sakura chanted as she pushed the fangirls forwards forcing them to run whether they would like to or not, and it seemed they were running awfully slow as well. Sakura looked up again only to find the roof actually falling down; widening her eyes in a somewhat shock, Sakura looked towards the two frozen girls in front of her and pushed them forward with her to avoid the impact of falling rocks, seeing as the rest of the group was already further away from now.

"BANG BOOM, CRASH, SLAM, ROAR!!!" The cave roof fell above them. Waiting for the dust to clear from the cave in Sakura looked around in search of everyone, lying on the cave floor herself.

"Minna-san daijobou?" She called out as she slowly attempted to get up but failed. Looking back, Sakura saw that her leg was caught in between two small boulders. _'Kuso'_ Sakura cursed.

"Minna-san daijobou?" the blossom repeated.

"Hai" a shy voice called out. It was Hinata.

"Anyone else conscious Hinata?" another voice asked. It was male and kind of dark Neji.

"Hai, I think Sakura-chan is and so is Sasuke-san and Naruto-kun" Hinata replied.

"Neji-senpai, Temari-sempai, daijobou?" Sakura asked as she sat up awkwardly. The dust still not totally gone.

"Hai" Temari called out as she got up.

"Hai, Uchiha, Uzamaki you guys alright?" Neji asked.

"Hn"

"Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yamanaka, Bayou daijobou?" Sakura asked.

"Hai forehead-girl" both answered.

"Good" Sakura miraculously turned around as they smoke cleared in an attempt to sit up properly and move the boulders away from her legs.

"What about you Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Aside my leg in between two boulders, just fine" Sakura answered still trying to pry her legs from the boulders. In that instant, Temari, Neji, Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto were running to her to see the damage.

"Boy you sure are unlucky scholar girl" Sasuke chuckled.

"Shut it Chicken-Ass" Sakura grumbled trying to move at least one of the boulders. Sighing, Sasuke bent down and was about to move one of the boulders when Sakura punched one of them off, sending it to the opposite side of the cave.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Sasuke asked as he helped Sakura up.

"I don't know, just thought about it just then" Sakura answered as she looked at her leg and prodding it.

"Hmm…still in pretty good condition" Sakura muttered "Probably should take care of the gash though" Sakura rummaged through her knap sack and came out with a roll of bandages before rolling the bandages around her left leg and tearing it off when needed to.

"Most girls shriek at the littlest of scratches, you just don't seem to care" Temari sighed.

"As long as I don't die from blood loss, it really doesn't matter" Sakura shrugged and looked over to Ino and Honey who were shivering.

"Yamanaka, Bayou, cold?" Sakura asked. The two glared in unison as if saying 'well no shit we are cold'. Sighing Sakura got up from her place and walked over to the two girls before taking off her over shirt and blouse and tossing it to the girls then rummaging through her bag for her arm warmers.

"Split it amongst you two, next time, don't go cave walking in mini skirt and shorts with singlet tops or halter neck tops and no jackets" Sakura advised before walking away.

"You are way too nice" Temari frowned.

"Meh" Sakura sat down and rummaged through her bag once more before fishing out what looked like a bow of matches and oddly some sticks.

"What are you doing with that?" Sasuke asked.

"You're a smart one, figure it out, matches plus sticks equals?" Sakura mocked.

"Fire?" Sasuke questioned.

"Good boy" Sakura muttered before placing the sticks in a camp fire position and lighting a match before tossing it onto the sticks and twigs.

"And you just happened to carry sticks and matches with you?" Neji asked.

"Yea, this, it was a free gift from when I went shopping before" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Oh" Hinata and Temari mouthed.

"This should stay alight for a while, we should get some sleep" Sakura advised as she went and sat next to a cave wall leaning her back on it, in a fashion that made her look like she was asleep. Soon the rest followed her lead and fell asleep. The second the last person fell asleep Sakura's eyes shot open and stared at the fire before contemplating the current situation.

SAKURA'S POV

_Okay, so we are in a cave, more specifically, both directions are blocked off, but all we want is the direction to the entrance, which is blocked off by a tonne of boulders._

**_By morning, high tide should come in and drown us all to death._**

_Boulders can only hold out the strength of water for so long before we all drown._

**_If I take a boulder from the bottom they would all collapse on us thus killing us._**

_That means taking boulders from the top to avoid any deaths or chipped nails, which is all good since there is a little gap at the top for some reason._

**_You can push each boulder down to the opposite side before moving them each to the side thus creating a path to get out._**

_Need that as a path to get out and save us from drowning and so I can meet my Nine o'clock demonstration._

**_Need more people to help though, one person can't move all those boulders._**

_Must try, no connection for phones, and my pagers just ran out of battery._

**_Blast. Must do it by ourselves._**

_Yes, by ourselves. _

**_But the rest our asleep._**

_I will have to do._

END POV

Sakura got up and walked over to the boulders which were in the way of the path to the entrance. Climbing to the top of the mountain of boulders Sakura inspected the opposite side before slowly pushing the first boulder off the mountain and rolling down. Sakura continued the boulders and pushing them aside until it was almost halfway finished and she got interrupted by some one behind her.

"Did you actually get any sleep last night?" a male voiced asked which scarred the shit out of Sakura, quickly the girl turned around to find Sasuke half smirking half bored to death at her.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Sakura asked turning back to her task.

"Yea, but you should have asked for some help" Sasuke frowned.

"Doesn't matter, about one more boulder and we should be able to get out with little hassle" Sakura muttered as she pushed away the last boulder.

"I have a nine o'clock appointment, I intend to keep it, and since it is almost nine o'clock, around eight thirty to be exact, I want to get moving" Sakura jumped off the boulder mound and landed in front of Sasuke. "You wake up the rest, I'll wake up these two" Sakura said as she walked over to the sleeping forms of Ino and Honey.

"Oi, Yamanaka, Bayou wake up" Sakura ordered as she shook the two girls. The two didn't wake up.

"Wake up!" Sakura shook harder, which made Honey wake up.

"Ohayou" Sakura smiled as she helped Honey up "We're getting out of this cave" Sakura announced as she continued to shake Ino.

"Yamanaka, wake up" Sakura shook her harder. Still Ino didn't wake up. _'Something's wrong'_ Sakura thought as she checked the temperature of the blonde girl. Her forehead was bloody hot, so much so that you could cook an egg on it, at least.

"Kuso, Yamanaka, next time don't wear such ridiculous clothes" Sakura mumbled as she took her over shirt and blouse back and put them on before picking up Ino and carrying her piggy back style. The pink haired girl turned around and faced the awoken group.

"Alright listen up minna-san, all you have to do is climb over the smallish mound of rumble and we are practically out of this blasted cave. Now let's go" Sakura ordered, as one by one each climbed over the rocks; first Naruto, then Honey followed by Hinata and Temari, then Neji and Sasuke, which ended in Sakura finishing up the pack with Ino still on her back. The trip out of the cave seemed a bit slow, but in about 15 minutes they were out and walking to the camp site to be greeted by their friends, teachers…and a hell of a lot of fangirls.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!! DAIJOBOU???" All the fangirls shouted.

"NEJI-KUN DAIJOBOU??" Another half of fangirls shouted.

Trudging slowly, the cave trapped people walked up to their friends and teachers.

"Are you all alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai" All except Ino and Sakura answered.

"Kakashi-sensei, Yamanaka-san has got a fever, which one is her cabin?" Sakura asked a little ticked at the whole cave thing.

"Hmm? Oh right! It's the one opposite you're friends one in pink on the other side of the camp site" Kakashi answered.

"Hai, Bayou, do you share a cabin with Yamanaka?" Sakura asked.

"Yea I do" Honey answered from Neji's arm, Tenten standing next to Neji, as if she was just a friend, not his girl friend.

"Good, then you can come with me and show me her bed" Sakura ordered as she started walking towards her cabin. Grudgingly, Honey let go of Neji's arm and followed Sakura, leaving Tenten smirking and inwardly thanking Sakura for getting rid of the other brown haired girl.

--

"That's her bed there" Honey pointed to a bright purple bed in a bright purple room. Lifting up the covers first, Sakura set down the blonde girl and covered her with the thick comforter. Then she walked into a bathroom and grabbed a face wash and drenching it in water before wringing it of water, and filling up a small bowl of water and taking it to Ino's room, where Honey was still standing. The blossom placed the hand towel on her head softly and put the basin on her bedside. Standing up, Sakura faced Honey.

"Bayou, go have a shower, you reek" Sakura smirked "But, after that, take care of Yamanaka, change her towel every few hours. You are her friend after all right?" Sakura ordered before leaving the room and the cabin.

--

"Sakura-chan" Tenten waved at the entrance of the camp, where Sakura was heading.

"Hai?" Sakura called back as she walked her friends, half tiredly.

"You going soon right?" Tenten asked.

"Going now, I have got to get to the other side of town in 15 minutes and I don't even have my gym bag" Sakura sighed.

"Well then, ciao" Temari, Hinata and Tenten waved in unison as Sakura dashed off.

--

"Sakura-san, please, don't cut it so late" Akito frowned.

"You try...running...huff...from….the…gasp…other side…of…town…puff….in fifteen minutes!" Sakura growled tiredly. Getting up, Sakura placed her gym bag on the stadium stairs before pulling out her gymnastics leotard and going to the change rooms to get changed. Her leotard was a simple white one piece one with red spaghetti straps crossing over her front and back as well as the usual ones one each arm which had ruffled material on each one. In the centre of the leotard at the top a red bow and going down the centre of it was a thin red line.**(A/N: See 'Gymnastics Sakura 2' on profile)**

Rushing back out of the change rooms, Sakura was confronted with a group of young female students in school uniforms as well as Kyoya and his associates; Akane and Arata who were conversing with Goro and Akito.

"Minna-san, I'm ready, so the same routine is it?" Sakura asked.

"Preferably" Kyoya nodded.

"Alright, let me just turn on the music" Sakura walked over to the boom box and turned it on. This time a different song.

_Namima wo suberu you ni shiroi YOTTO marude origami  
Nai de kaze ni makasete doko e iku no? Chicchakunatte_

Sakura started in the centre with the ribbon. She twirled it around her head in a fast motion so that the ribbon circled her body, moving to the right, Sakura span three times, flipped three times with the ribbon on her side, twirling with her body, landing Sakura turned, letting the ribbon spin around her.

_Konna soba ni iru no ni kimochi ni hasawarenai  
Shinjisasete HONTO no futari wo tashikamete_

She tossed up the ribbon like a baton and twirled three time in the hoolla hoop before catching the ribbon and twirling it around her body like at the start still with the hoop around her hips.

_Takarabako no KAGI akete ageru yo SUNAO ni nareru  
Modokashii omoi tsuyoi yuuki ni kawatteiku yo  
Zutto suki to ieru_

The hoop started to rise until it was in the crook of her neck, still dancing around her, the ribbon still spinning only now it was above her head. The hoop on the bridge of her nose, now, on the crown of her head, the ribbon still twirling in the air.

_Asayake ni somaru hoho ryoutekureta ano hi no you ni  
Donna warui uwasa mo kinishinaide irareru you ni_

Suddenly the hoop flew off her head and span around the ribbon before being caught by the ribbon and spinning with the ribbon's movements.

_Guun to shinkokyuushite aoi sora ni toketara  
Daijoubu yo futarinara kitto dekiru hazu_

Faster, faster, faster! The ribbon span faster as Sakura span towards the ball. Using the ribbon and hoop like a lasso she hooked the ball sending it into the air before she caught the ball upside down with her feet, on hand twirling the ribbon the other holding her weight.

_Takarabako no KAGI hitotsu ageru yo shinjuiro no MAJIKKU  
Aenai jikan mo mune ni todoku no kagayaiteru yo  
Itsumo wasurenaide ite  
_  
Bouncing off her hands, Sakura flipped in a tuck upwards before releasing the ribbon and landing on the ball. Kicking the ball up, Sakura caught it before bouncing it up in the air and moving around with it like a cat and a ball of string.

_GO-ME-N-NE to yottsu  
Narabetari kazoetari  
Mou namida no ato wa mayowanai_

_Takarabako no KAGI akete ageru yo SUNAO ni nareru  
Modokashii omoi tsuyoi yuuki ni kawatteiku yo  
Motto suki to ieru_

Moving back to where the hoolla hoop and ribbon were about to land Sakura bounced the ball again, jumped and landed on it before catching the hoop around her hips, and the ribbon around her body. The pink haired girl caught her breath for a moment and bowed, still on the ball.

Again as Sakura finished her performance applause erupted from her audience.

"Well done Sakura, although, today seemed a little sloppy compared to the last time" Akito frowned as he tossed her a towel.

"You want to try being stuck in a cave all night and getting here in fifteen minutes by foot from the other side of town? After you have done that, thenyou can complain to me how sloppy my work was today" Sakura glared. Akito backed away slowly as Kyoya stepped forth.

"Well done Sakura" He smiled.

"Glad you liked it, but now, I must take my exit. I have places to go right now" Sakura smiled as she grabbed an outfit from her gym bag and tossed it on which was a simply black and white t-shirt with a long sleeved light red, practically white dress shirt over the top, folded back at the sleeves to her elbows; a pair of denim jeans under a black mini skirt and black boots which she was wearing when she came to the gymnasium.**(A/N: See 'Casual Sakura 6' on profile)**

Sakura raced out of the gym and towards a karate tournament she was partaking in. Sakura fought and fought throughout the matches to come out victorious and slightly happy with a few trophies in hand before running out of that Karate stadium and to a kendo hall for another tournament; which she also ended up victorious from. Finishing up her day, she came out victorious in a judo tournament before making her way back to the campsite to check on her friends, and although she didn't want to admit it, also to check on Ino. The day or tournamanets ended up with Sakura having to carry a rather large bag of heavy trophies from each tournament, recieving at least five or six from each one.

--

Currently inside the camp it was free time. The students were left to their own devices of entertainment as most of the teachers were buggered and wanted to sleep. Ino had awoken and was bouncing around Sasuke like new, along with every other Sasuke fangirl. Ino wearing a corset style orange singlet top with a red mini skirt and yellow thongs. **(A/N: See 'Casual Ino 2' on profile)** Sasuke wearing a pair of black three-quarter pants and blue high collared t-shirt. Tenten and Neji were alone for a while to enjoy the company of each other until Honey came up to the two and disrupted their silence, saying that Tenten was a slut and what not. Tenten wearing a simple white t-shirt and red shorts** (A/N: See' Casual Tenten 3' on profile)** while she was wearing a bikini top and a mini scarf over her bottom half of her swimsuit **(A/N: See 'Swim Suit Honey' on profile)** . Neji wearing a brown t-shirt and cargo pants with white thongs. Hinata was wearing a blue dress with blue sandals watching Naruto play in the ocean in his orange and brown board shorts.

Shikamaru and Temari stayed in the cabin watching television, peacefully, aside her brothers and Lee being there. Shikamaru wearing brown cargo pants with no shoes currently and a white tanks top. Temari wearing a red sun dress which reached her knees and her hair down. Gaara was wearing a black shirt with a white skull imprinted on it and the word death underneath it with black cargo pants and globes. Kankuro was wearing a brown t-shirt with beige cargo pants and no shoes. Lee was wearing his green spandex suit and orange leg warmers.

Suddenly the door opened, shocking the people inside to find Sakura at the door.

"Konnichiwa minna-san" Sakura smiled with her gym bag on her bag and a rather large bag in her right hand.

"Sakura-chan" Temari squealed as she raced to her friend and glomped her. "Come on let's go tell the rest you are here" Temari dragged the tired Sakura out of the door, making her drop her large bag of protruding objects and gym bag on the floor, next to the door; of course out of the way so no one would trip over them; Lee following the two girls yelling something about love, youth and cherry blossoms.

"Minna" Temari called out to Tenten, Neji and Sasuke "Sakura-chan is back" the girl waved. Sakura just smiling at them.

"Sakura-chan konnichiwa" Tenten hugged the girl.

"Konnichiwa" Sakura replied.

"Come on let's go find Naruto and Hinata and tell them you are here" Tenten and Temari both dragged Sakura towards the beach, Neji and Sasuke following, with obviously Honey and Ino following as well.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto Sakura-chan is back" Tenten and Temari yelled in unison.

"Good afternoon Sakura-chan" Hinata and Naruto greeted in unison.

"Aa" Sakura nodded to tired to say anything more.

"Sasuke-kun, why follow this forehead freak? She just comes and goes from this camp, she wasn't any help in the cave either" Ino frowned as she latched onto Sasuke's arm.

"F.Y.I Yamanaka, she did help" Neji growled "She's the reason we are all out of that blasted cave"

"Psh! Yea right! That weakling yea right" Ino scoffed.

"Good to see your back to your normal self" Sakura muttered "At least it looks like your fever is gone"

"No thanks to you!" Ino scoffed "Sasuke-kun helped me"

"I did no such thing, not in a million years" Sasuke grunted "She helped you" Sasuke pointed to Sakura.

"Yea right, no need to be shy Sasuke-kun, I know you helped me" Ino batted her eyelashes.

"No, I didn't. I am serious scholar girl helped you" Sasuke said.

"Impossible! She is so hopeless, she couldn't help an ant!" Ino insisted.

"Ino-chan, Sasuke is right, she did help you, she was the one who carried you out of the cave before high-tide and into your bed, I just kept changing the towel on your head" Honey sighed.

"No fucking way! You have corrupted all of them! I don't believe it!" Ino screamed before running off to her cabin.

"At least she's better" Sakura mumbled.

"Not for the best though" Sasuke whined.

"Aa" Sakura muttered as she walked away from the beach and towards the cliffs where she was a few nights ago. None of her friends actually noticing she had disappeared before them until she was actually on the cliff and Naruto was actually out of the water.

"Ano, minna, where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura is right-" Temari and Tenten pointed to a missing spot in between the two girls.

"Eh? Sakura-chan went?" Tenten cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe she went to the cabin?" Temari thought as she and Tenten raced towards the cabin to check for a pink haired girl; Naruto, Neji, Hinata and Sasuke following after the two girls.

--

"Shika-kun has Sakura-chan been in here?" Temari asked.

"Huh? Not that I know of" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Okay" Temari sulked "Well her stuff is still here, so she hasn't left yet" Temari pointed to two bags next to the door.

"Well we'll just have to go look for her won't we?" Tenten smiled as she forced Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke to go search for Sakura.

--

"Scholar girl where the hell are you?" Sasuke called out as he walked up a cliff.

"Come on out you stupid girl" Sasuke called out again, continuing his way up the cliff. Walking all the way to the top of the cliff Sasuke found Sakura against the trunk of a tree, lying down and sleeping. Sakura was sleeping with her hands in front of her head, covering some parts of her face and her legs were slightly crunched up to her body, almost as if she was a cat sleeping. Her body rose and fell with each breathe she made, occasionally a short breeze passed through making the girl shiver slightly. Sighing, Sasuke walked over to the small girl and shook her slightly to see if she would wake up.

"Oi, scholar girl, people are looking for you" Sasuke whispered. Slowly the pink haired girl rose, with a slight frown on her face that she had been woken up.

"What do you want Chicken-ass?" Sakura muttered as she sat up.

"Tenten and the rest are looking for you" Sasuke answered.

"Aa, well I'm here if they want me" Sakura muttered as she was about to fall to the ground again and go back to sleep.

"You should probably go see them" Sasuke advised as he picked up the small girl.

"Why is it so important to go see them now? I want to sleep!" Sakura grumbled as she forced herself out of Sasuke's arms and lay back down on the ground.

"Wouldn't you prefer a bed to sleep in?" Sasuke questioned.

"I am fine here" Sakura mumbled tiredly before falling asleep again.

Sighing, Sasuke picked up the girl again and carried her bridal style down cliff much to the dismay of all his fangirls and her fanboys and back to their cabin where Tenten, Temari, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and the rest were waiting for Sasuke to show up.

"Found her" Sasuke announced as he shut the door of the cabin, walking in with the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Sakura-chan" Tenten and Temari cried worriedly running over to Sasuke.

"Troublesome girl" Shikamaru mumbled.

"At least she'll be here for dinner" Neji chuckled.

"Yea" Hinata smiled as she and the rest followed Sasuke to his room and put the girl down on his bed to rest. "But she looks so tired"

"It would seem that she is" Sasuke sighed as he tucked her in and the group left the room, turing off the light in the process.

--

Me: Minna! Thanks for reading another chapter of 'Her Name is Sakura' Sorry if the characters a little OOC, but the most important thing is that there were little hints of NaruHina and ShikaTem, plus bigger parts of NejiTen and SasuSaku.(jumps around madly screaming indrect kisses)

Sakura: As you can see the author has just gone crazy and will be out of business for a while as she continues to scream indirect kisses.

Sasuke: So due to rather unforeseen difficulties, the next chapter won't be posted for a tad.

Me: What the hell are you two talking about? I am perfectly fine! The next chapter will come as soon as possible, ideas and story line have already been made! Don't listen to that stupid Chicken-Ass!!!

Sasuke: What was that?! (sharingan turns on and prepares a Katon; Gokyou no Jutsu)

Me: Eep! Well before my ass is toasted to death please RxR and no flaming, even if chicken-ass is attempting to flame my ass! (runs away from Sasuke)

Sakura: (sweatdrops) Well, we'll see you next. Ja! Oh and if some one could help dolphie; she want's to know how to put add hyper links onto things so people can just click the links to the pictures she puts on here n.n; is you could help her, that'd be much appreciated!


	6. 5 Return of one once Loathed

Me: Hey there, new chapter of HNiS n.n It's kinda sort, kinda long, really bad though I reckon, it's basically just a filler chapter n.n;

Sakura: Then why post it?

Sasuke: Because she is hopeless.

Me: Shut up you two!

Sakura: whatever.

Sasuke: Naruto doesn't belong to dolphie-chama, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But the story does belong to her e.e

--

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Inner Selves**_

_**FLASH BACK…**_

POV

**(translations)**

_Lyrics _

--

Recap:

Suddenly the door opened, shocking the people inside to find Sakura at the door.

"Konnichiwa minna-san" Sakura smiled with her gym bag on her bag and a rather large bag in her right hand.

"Sakura-chan" Temari squealed as she raced to her friend and glomped her. "Come on let's go tell the rest you are here" Temari dragged the tired Sakura out of the door, making her drop her large bag of protruding objects and gym bag on the floor, next to the door; of course out of the way so no one would trip over them; Lee following the two girls yelling something about love, youth and cherry blossoms.

"Minna" Temari called out to Tenten, Neji and Sasuke "Sakura-chan is back" the girl waved. Sakura just smiling at them.

"Sakura-chan konnichiwa" Tenten hugged the girl.

"Konnichiwa" Sakura replied.

"Come on let's go find Naruto and Hinata and tell them you are here" Tenten and Temari both dragged Sakura towards the beach, Neji and Sasuke following, with obviously Honey and Ino following as well.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto Sakura-chan is back" Tenten and Temari yelled in unison.

"Good afternoon Sakura-chan" Hinata and Naruto greeted in unison.

"Aa" Sakura nodded too tired to say anything more.

"Sasuke-kun, why follow this forehead freak? She just comes and goes from this camp, she wasn't any help in the cave either" Ino frowned as she latched onto Sasuke's arm.

"F.Y.I Yamanaka, she did help" Neji growled "She's the reason we are all out of that blasted cave"

"Psh! Yea right! That weakling yea right" Ino scoffed.

"Good to see your back to your normal self" Sakura muttered "At least it looks like your fever is gone"

"No thanks to you!" Ino scoffed "Sasuke-kun helped me"

"I did no such thing, not in a million years" Sasuke grunted "She helped you" Sasuke pointed to Sakura.

"Yea right, no need to be shy Sasuke-kun, I know you helped me" Ino batted her eyelashes.

"No, I didn't. I am serious scholar girl helped you" Sasuke said.

"Impossible! She is so hopeless, she couldn't help an ant!" Ino insisted.

"Ino-chan, Sasuke is right, she did help you, she was the one who carried you out of the cave before high-tide and into your bed, I just kept changing the towel on your head" Honey sighed.

"No fucking way! You have corrupted all of them! I don't believe it!" Ino screamed before running off to her cabin.

"At least she's better" Sakura mumbled.

"Not for the best though" Sasuke whined.

"Aa" Sakura muttered as she walked away from the beach and towards the cliffs where she was a few nights ago. None of her friends actually noticing she had disappeared before them until she was actually on the cliff and Naruto was actually out of the water.

"Ano, minna, where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura is right-" Temari and Tenten pointed to a missing spot in between the two girls.

"Eh? Sakura-chan went?" Tenten cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe she went to the cabin?" Temari thought as she and Tenten raced towards the cabin to check for a pink haired girl; Naruto, Neji, Hinata and Sasuke following after the two girls.

--

"Shika-kun has Sakura-chan been in here?" Temari asked.

"Huh? Not that I know of" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Okay" Temari sulked "Well her stuff is still here, so she hasn't left yet" Temari pointed to two bags next to the door.

"Well we'll just have to go look for her won't we?" Tenten smiled as she forced Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke to go search for Sakura.

--

"Scholar girl where the hell are you?" Sasuke called out as he walked up a cliff.

"Come on out you stupid girl" Sasuke called out again, continuing his way up the cliff. Walking all the way to the top of the cliff Sasuke found Sakura against the trunk of a tree, lying down and sleeping. Sakura was sleeping with her hands in front of her head, covering some parts of her face and her legs were slightly crunched up to her body, almost as if she was a cat sleeping. Her body rose and fell with each breathe she made, occasionally a short breeze passed through making the girl shiver slightly. Sighing, Sasuke walked over to the small girl and shook her slightly to see if she would wake up.

"Oi, scholar girl, people are looking for you" Sasuke whispered. Slowly the pink haired girl rose, with a slight frown on her face that she had been woken up.

"What do you want Chicken-ass?" Sakura muttered as she sat up.

"Tenten and the rest are looking for you" Sasuke answered.

"Aa, well I'm here if they want me" Sakura muttered as she was about to fall to the ground again and go back to sleep.

"You should probably go see them" Sasuke advised as he picked up the small girl.

"Why is it so important to go see them now? I want to sleep!" Sakura grumbled as she forced herself out of Sasuke's arms and lay back down on the ground.

"Wouldn't you prefer a bed to sleep in?" Sasuke questioned.

"I am fine here" Sakura mumbled tiredly before falling asleep again.

Sighing, Sasuke picked up the girl again and carried her bridal style down cliff much to the dismay of all his fangirls and her fanboys and back to their cabin where Tenten, Temari, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and the rest were waiting for Sasuke to show up.

"Found her" Sasuke announced as he shut the door of the cabin, walking in with the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Sakura-chan" Tenten and Temari cried worriedly running over to Sasuke.

"Troublesome girl" Shikamaru mumbled.

"At least she'll be here for dinner" Neji chuckled.

"Yea" Hinata smiled as she and the rest followed Sasuke to his room and put the girl down on his bed to rest. "But she looks so tired"

"It would seem that she is" Sasuke sighed as he tucked her in and the group left the room, turning off the light in the process.

End Recap

--

It was early morning, camp was still on and to be exact though, it was the last day and then they were to leave the next morning, that day was after the last recorded. Inside the cabin that was meant to hold thirteen students held fourteen. In one room Kiba and Shino lay peacefully dreaming about dogs and bugs, of course to their respected persons and Akamaru on Kiba's bed. In another room Lee lay restless as he continued to have the weirdest dreams of Gai, Sakura and him all together in some whacked out relationship. Gaara lay sleepless, Kankuro was sleep deprived from Naruto's snoring, Neji slept quietly as one would expect of him and Shikamaru also sleeping quietly, although, he had dreams of clouds. The three girls lay in one room tired from the previous night, and Sasuke some how ended up on the suede couches outside while Sakura slept peacefully on his bed.

Slowly the sun rose greeting a new day. Waves crashed onto the seashore, a slight breeze made the leaves of trees rustle in unison as birds and other wild life awoke from their nests to greet a new day. Slowly in the cabin of thirteen, no fourteen, like the birds, the cherry blossom in the room of black, awoke. Blinking her eyes open the blossom sat upright taking in her surroundings. It was black, black bed, black furniture, sunlight was pouring in from the window above her. The only colour in the room was possibly her, and maybe the dark blue pattern on the white round rug on the floor, although that blue could be black. _'Where am I?'_ the girl questioned inwardly.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_No fucking way! You have corrupted all of them! I don't believe it!" Ino screamed before running off to her cabin._

"_At least she's better" Sakura mumbled._

"_Not for the best though" Sasuke whined._

"_Aa" Sakura muttered as she walked away from the beach and towards the cliffs where she was a few nights ago. None of her friends actually noticing she had disappeared before them until she was actually on the cliff and Naruto was actually out of the water._

"_Ano, minna, where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked._

"_Sakura is right-" Temari and Tenten pointed to a missing spot in between the two girls._

"_Eh? Sakura-chan went?" Tenten cocked her head to the side._

"_Maybe she went to the cabin?" Temari thought as she and Tenten raced towards the cabin to check for a pink haired girl; Naruto, Neji, Hinata and Sasuke following after the two girls._

_--_

"_Scholar girl where the hell are you?" Sasuke called out as he walked up a cliff._

"_Come on out you stupid girl" Sasuke called out again, continuing his way up the cliff. Walking all the way to the top of the cliff Sasuke found Sakura against the trunk of a tree, lying down and sleeping. Sakura was sleeping with her hands in front of her head, covering some parts of her face and her legs were slightly crunched up to her body, almost as if she was a cat sleeping. Her body rose and fell with each breathe she made, occasionally a short breeze passed through making the girl shiver slightly. Sighing, Sasuke walked over to the small girl and shook her slightly to see if she would wake up._

"_Oi, scholar girl, people are looking for you" Sasuke whispered. Slowly the pink haired girl rose, with a slight frown on her face that she had been woken up._

"_What do you want Chicken-ass?" Sakura muttered as she sat up._

"_Tenten and the rest are looking for you" Sasuke answered._

"_Aa, well I'm here if they want me" Sakura muttered as she was about to fall to the ground again and go back to sleep._

"_You should probably go see them" Sasuke advised as he picked up the small girl._

"_Why is it so important to go see them now? I want to sleep!" Sakura grumbled as she forced herself out of Sasuke's arms and lay back down on the ground._

"_Wouldn't you prefer a bed to sleep in?" Sasuke questioned._

"_I am fine here" Sakura mumbled tiredly before falling asleep again._

_Sighing, Sasuke picked up the girl again and carried her bridal style down cliff much to the dismay of all his fangirls and her fanboys and back to their cabin where Tenten, Temari, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and the rest were waiting for Sasuke to show up._

"_Found her" Sasuke announced as he shut the door of the cabin, walking in with the sleeping girl in his arms._

"_Sakura-chan" Tenten and Temari cried worriedly running over to Sasuke._

…_**END FLASHBACK**_

"So then how did I end up here?" Sakura questioned "Chicken-Ass must have carried me to his room or something"_ 'What's the time?'_ Looking down on her black digital watch Sakura's eyes widened in shock. _'Five to six? KUSO!!!'_

"KUSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she raced out of the bed; and the room and down the hall of rooms into the living space of the cabin; swearing as she raced around the room looking for her knap sack seeing as it wasn't on her.

"Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!" Sakura swore as she ran threw the main room and back to the room she was sleeping in trying to find her bag. Eventually the sound of the frantic cherry blossom running and rummaging through the cabin was enough to wake the inhabitants inside it.

"Scholar girl it's six in the morning, what are you doing shouting like a mad chicken?" Sasuke glared at the currently insane girl who had just glared back at him.

"Shut up chicken-ass, I am running late! Do any of you guys know where my knap sack is?" Sakura asked pausing for a moment, hoping to get an answer.

"Well it was in my room, unless some one took it" Sasuke shrugged. Suddenly realization hit everyone as they advanced towards the two senior girls and Hinata.

"You have my bag, and I want it NOW!" Sakura seethed holding out her hand.

"W-what a-are y-you t-talking a-a-about S-s-s-s-s-sakur-r-r-r-a-a-c-c-chan?" Tenten and Temari stuttered nervously.

"Now either I kick your butt later or I don't at all, give me _**MY**_ bag!" Sakura demanded.

"Eep! Tenten-chan, get Sakura-chan's bag!" Hinata pleaded, fearing her life.

"But I want to look at the other cool stuff she has in her bag. Do you know she has three outfits in there?" Tenten questioned.

"You went through my bag?" Sakura glared.

"Err…well, you see-" Tenten started.

"Give me my goddamn bag and I will let you off painlessly!" Sakura threatened "I have places to go, and I have stuff in that bag that I need!"

"Tenten-chan, maybe you really should give it to her" Hinata whispered.

"Fine" Tenten huffed "But you have got to at least tell me why you have half the stuff you have in there and why the hell you have so many trophies!"

"You went through both my bags?" Sakura growled.

"Well we were curious why that bag was so big and-"

"I don't want explanations I want my fucking bag!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura-chan it's too early in the morning to be yelling at the girls! Can you do it later?" Naruto pleaded.

"I will as soon as these girls give me my bag!" Sakura answered.

"Fine, fine" Tenten sighed as she raced to her room and collected Sakura's bag, giving it back to her.

"If I find even one thing missing, don't expect to wake up tomorrow morning" Sakura glared before storming out of the cabin and off the campsite.

"She's really angry" Hinata looked worried.

"What do you expect? You guys just went through her bags with out her permission" Kiba sighed.

"It was for the greater good!" Tenten insisted.

"How else do you expect us to find out about Sakura-chan?" Temari asked.

"By asking her" Sasuke shrugged.

"But she is always so vague" Hinata whined.

"If you asked, she'd still give you an answer, even if it is vague, that's just who she is" Kankuro sighed.

"Fine, we'll try your approach" Tenten huffed.

"But you should have seen her bag! Its like got this infamous amount of space! She had like three different swimsuits in there, a drink bottle, two batons, a jumper and a spare outfit. At least!" Temari exclaimed.

"Okay, time to go to bed" Shikamaru sighed as he picked up his girlfriend before taking her to _his _room. Neji repeating the same thing with Tenten and going to his room; both shutting the doors for privacy. **(A/N: Hint, hint. Truth- they're just 'sleeping' (smirks evilly) don't like it, just imagine they are sleeping together as boyfriend and girlfriend do)**

"Ano, yo guys realize Sakura-chan left that bag of trophies here?" Hinata questioned.

"Just leave it Hinata" Naruto sighed.

--

Today was a big day; there were the soccer grand finals, a ballet recital, gymnastics tournament and an ice skating tournament. Then her piano that night and a saxophone band performance the next day. Then the following day it was a clarinet recital and flute recital.

--

Inside the camp, the students were slowly waking up from their slumber ready to greet the new day.

"I can't believe Sakura-chan got that angry! I have never seen her that mad" Tenten and Temari exclaimed.

"What do you expect? You two went through her stuff without her permission" Kankuro sighed.

"But-"

"What would you do if one of us went threw your bag without your permission?" Lee asked as they made their way to the dining hall for breakfast.

"We'd be angry that you went-" Tenten paused in realization, Temari understanding as well.

"I see, so we were wrong" Temari sighed.

Soon the group arrived at the dining hall and sat at their usual table waiting for the teachers to call breakfast.

"SASUKE-KUN OHAYOU!!" a high pitched voice greeted the said boy.

"Get off me!" Sasuke growled.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN HERE YOU LITTE SHITS! YAMANAKA GO BACK TO YOUR GROUP OF FRIENDS!" Anko shouted "SINCE TODAY IS THE LAST DAY, WE HAVE GIVEN YOU PERMISSION TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT AS LONG AS YOU ARE BACK HERE BY NINE! GOT IT? NOW BUGGER OFF, THE STAFF HERE AREN'T COOKING THIS MORNING!"

"Alright…that was kinda of unexpected" Tenten sighed; walking out of the hall with her friends.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Temari asked.

"How about we go shopping?" Tenten chirped.

"NO!" Naruto, Lee, Kankuro and Kiba shouted.

"Geez! You don't have to yell" Tenten complained.

"How about we look around Mystic Beach?" Hinata suggested.

"Yea! There's a chance that we might see Sakura-chan too!" Naruto exclaimed.

--

Running towards a large mansion on the top of hill, which was surrounded by other mansions, Sakura unlocked the door before racing up the many flights of stairs and into a closed room, and grabbing a pair of khaki pants and a sleeveless white shirt and ran into the nearest bathroom to have a shower and get changed. **(A/N: See 'Casual Sakura 7' on profile)**

Once out of the shower and fully clothed Sakura, with gym bag in hand, raced her self out of the mansion, locking it up first of course, towards a large stadium, a stadium made for soccer matches.

"Coach!" Sakura called out as she ran up to a red haired man in a dark blue, yellow, black and white sports outfit.

"Sakura! I thought you weren't going to make it!" the man expired.

"And miss the grand final? Never!" Sakura scoffed "I'll go change" Sakura announced before running into the sports change room for girls to change into her soccer uniform. The uniform was made up of a white collared dark blue t-shirt with the number ten and her name on the back of it as well as a white moon and two stars imprinted above the name and number. On the front were two lines of white and yellow and under the t-shirt Sakura put a white singlet top. Draw-string black pocket shorts with white lines going down it vertically on the front, sides and back and the moon and stars logo imprinted on it. On her feet were black soccer boots with white laces and white with black, blue and yellow strips going horizontally at the top, knee high soccer socks. Her choker was dark blue with white stars going around it and her hair was tied up into her usual two buns with yellow scrunchies. **(A/N: See 'Soccer Saku' on profile)**

Running out of the change rooms Sakura was greeted with fourteen other people in the same uniform as her and fifteen other girls in a red and white uniform.

"Minna" Sakura waved running up to her team

"Ready for the game Sakura-chan?" her girl with red hair and sapphire blue eyes asked. Her bangs side parted on the right while the rest was tied up into a simple pony tail.

"You bet Crimson! We are going to kick their ass" Sakura made a little victory sign with her hands.

"Is it the usual play Sakura-chan?" a girl with brown hair tied up into plaits on the side of her head asked. Her eyes were golden brown and shimmered in the light.

"Of course! But half way through, if something isn't working, use you gut and do what's right….according to the rules though" Sakura advised; well that's what you have to do when you're team captain.

"Games beginning two minutes Sakura get this team ready!" the coach ordered.

"Hai!" Sakura nodded "Alright girls, let's do this! One, two, three!" Sakura chanted with the group huddled around her in a big circle "Shine Midnight Stars!" the team in blue chanted before running into the field where the team in red was making their way to.

Standing in the middle, Sakura waited for the referee to blow the whistle so the game could start. Opposite her was a girl, who looked slightly older than her, but not by much; her hair was dark blue at shoulder height and wavy, parts of her front was plaited and clipped to the side, but apart from that her hair was out. Her eyes were as her name sake, violet.

"Good luck Violet-san" Sakura shook the girl's hand.

"Same to you" she nodded back before taking her hand back and ready to play a game of soccer.

AND…. the whistle is blown. Sakura and Violet clash as the middle as they both attempt to take the ball from the other so that they can score a goal. Sakura gets the ball and is half way up the field to the opponent's goal when a player with black hair steals the ball off her. Crimson steals the ball away from them and kicks it towards Amber who kicked it towards a girl with long black hair tied into two pony tails and black eyes, her name is Ami. Ami dribbles the ball all the way to the end and kicks the ball in the aim of scoring a goal. But just as the ball was a centimetre away from the goal it was blocked by the goal keeper, thus sending the ball back into the game and towards Violet.

Violet kicks the ball towards one of her team mates with blonde hair and blue eyes. She dribbles the ball towards the goal, kicks the ball but misses. The game continues with Misaki, a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes intercepting the ball from flying out the boundary mark and dribbles it back down the field before kicking it Sakura, who shot the ball powerfully into the goals; scoring the first goal of the game; the crowd of parents and friends cheer wildly at the goal.

The game continues. Two goals scored by Sakura's team, five by Violet's, Sakura scores three more goals, the blonde girl in red scores two, Crimson scores another three. A brunette girl in red scores two points, Amber scores two, Ami scores one, Misaki scores one, a hazel eyed girl in red scores two more goals. Sakura scores another goal, Violet scores two, Sakura scores four, the blonde in red scores two, hazel eyed girl in red scored two, the brunette scored one goal. One minute left as Sakura dribbles the ball down the grass field and towards the goal. Intercepted by Violet, taken by Crimson, the brunette swipes in and steals the ball, Amber takes back what Crimson had taken back before. Ten seconds. Amber continues running with the ball towards their goal.

"Sakura-chan!" Amber shouts as she kicks the ball to the pink tress girl. Catching the ball Sakura kicks it, aiming for the goal from at least ten meters away. And….it's in! The timer goes off signaling the end of the match, and that Sakura and her team had won in the grand finals. The crowd goes wild! The midnight stars pick up the cherry blossom carrying her towards the coach, cheering at that almost impossible goal to make.

"GO Sakura-chan!" Crimson and Amber shouted in unison.

"You rule Sakura-chan!" Misaki complimented.

"Well done Sakura-san, you played an excellent game" Violet smiled to the girl, who was still in the air. Slowly her team put her back on the ground and the blossom smiled at the other girl.

"You too Violet-san, I almost thought you guys would win" Sakura smiled shaking Violet's hand.

"Well, minna, as much as I would love to stay, I have to go" Sakura bowed; running into the change rooms before running back out several minutes later changed and already running towards her next destination.

--

"So where do you guys want to head?" Hinata asked in front of the camp.

"Hmm…I heard there was a really good dog, bug and puppet expo some where in town" Kiba thought aloud "I really want to go to that"

"I'll head there too" Kankuro nodded as he, Shino and Kiba walked towards the bus stop to take them there. Gaara following silently.

"Well off they go, do you guys just want to catch a bus into the city and walk around randomly for a while and see what there is?" Tenten suggested.

"Sure why not" Neji shrugged as the remainder of the group walked towards another bus stop to take them to the middle of the city.

--

Sakura raced from the soccer stadium towards another stadium which was dome shaped and had a sign reading 'Ballet Recitals Today 10am – 11am'. Running inside the building Sakura raced up the stairs, two levels up and into a back stage room where people seemed to be running around really panicky.

"Sakura, we've got 20 minutes until we go on, please get changed" A long blonde haired, sapphire eyed women in a green top ordered.

"Hai!" Sakura ran to the change room with her costume in hand and prepared to get changed. Her leotard consisted of a white leotard which rested on her chest with sleeves that were pieces of black material attached to balls to the leotard. In the centre of the leotard was a small red bow and three stripes went down it. On the back of the leotard were four ribbons attached. The tutu was also white, resting on the girls hips and stayed on the girl with a red bow. At the bottom of the tutu going around was a long red ribbon with black roses attached for decoration, making the tutu reach a little higher than mid thigh. Around her neck was a red bow with a bell attached to it in the middle. Her shoes were the normal ballet flats with ribbons going all the way to her mid thigh before tying into a bow themselves. Her hair was decorated with red bows around her two buns. **(A/N: See 'Ballet Sakura' on profile)**

Walking out of the change room Sakura was thrust into the arms of a make up and hair artist so that the hair which wasn't tied into the two buns was curled.

"You look wonderful Sakura! There has never been a more beautiful ballerina" The women in the green top exclaimed. Her name was Demie; she was basically Sakura's coach for ballet. Her blonde hair reached the bottom of her back, rivaling the length of Sakura's hair. Today she wore a cross over green long sleeved shirt over a green singlet top. Her shoes were pretty simple heeled sandals with cherries attached to it and her black mid thigh skirt had a little chain on it. In her hair was a pair of green sunglasses.

"You ready? You are the star for today" Demie smiled.

"Yep!" Sakura smiled forcefully.

"Great, get ready to perform and line up behind the curtain" Demie ordered.

"Hai!" Sakura nodded following the orders of her some what coach.

Waiting behind the tall black curtains, Sakura stood perfectly still until the curtains were drawn.

_Moshi mo negai ga kanattara  
Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no?  
Ima wa ooki na kono yume ga kanau made muchuu dakedo  
_

As soon as the curtains opened and the music started and Sakura, as well as every other ballerina spun from out behind the curtains in a simple lined formation ending in the middle in a circle with Sakura in the middle. As Sakura pirouetted, the other girls pirouetted, Sakura span across the stage, the girls leaped from each side; the ribbons moving with their bodies.

_Tatakau tabi ai no imi wo toi kakeru  
Senno hoshi ga matataita  
_

Sakura lifted her leg in the air and spun on her toe with her hands in the air as well before leaping and spinning as she jumped across the stage with four other girls behind her.

_Kitto I'm just girl  
YUME dake de wa ikirarenai  
Ai sareru yokan wo kudasai  
Ima ari no mama no watashi to  
Yume no sono saki he_

Spin, leap, turn, jump, backwards spin, jump onto her hands in a flip and land in a spin. Leap, leap, leap, pause in the middle of the stage.

_Aoi namima ni yurete iru  
Shinjitsu ga mienakunaru nara  
Ima wa kotae wo dasanaide mirai he to isoganaide  
_

Sakura's body turned with the music. Her arms lifted into the air as she side stepped to the left and back; jumping before she went right.

_Tsukarehateta yoru ni omou kim ga iru  
Sen no kizuna yori fukaku  
_

_Datte I__�__m just girl  
Kimi no ai ni tsutsumaretara sekaijuu aiseru  
Sonna tsuyosa wo onna no ko wa kokoro ni  
Yado shite umareru haruka na umi kara  
_

Jump, jump, jump, turn. Sakura moved around one person as they moved around her, the blossom twirled away from the girl and jumped before bowing and crossing her arms in front of her; backwards turn to the right and jump before walking backwards and turning in a jump to leap forwards again. Simply put, Sakura, as well as every other ballerina there flowed like water and danced like fire.

_Kitto yasashiku  
Yume no ato ni tsumoru you na ai dake wo mitsumete  
Sotto sunao ni tsutaerareta kotoba wa hikari wo hanatsu yo  
_

The girls span around in a large circle, leaping from time to time, letting their costumes dance with them. The girls stopped when Sakura was back in the front again before standing still and splitting half way with Sakura in the middle of the stage. The girls fell to the floor with their legs split in front and behind them.

_  
Kitto I__�__m just girl  
Yume dake de wa ikirarenai  
Ai sareru yokan wo kudasai  
Ima ari no mama no watashi to  
Yume no sono saki he  
Yume no sono saki he_

As the song ended the girls stood up again and span before leaping off the stage leaving Sakura in the middle with her hands in the air, one leg in the air to the side and balancing on her toes. The curtains drew closed and as soon as the curtains were shut Sakura walked off the stage and towards the change rooms to get changed and ready to go.

**(A/N: the song was 'Yume no Sono Saki he' a mermaid melody song)**

--

"Look at all the stadiums they have here!" Hinata exclaimed as they passed a dome shaped stadium. On the front of the stadium was a large sign reading "Ballet Recitals Today 10am – 11am'.

"It looks like ballet recitals had just finished" Tenten commented as the group stared in amazement at the size of the dome and the amount of people coming out of it.

"Looks like a lot of people were here for it" Temari said looking around.

"Yea, how troublesome" Shikamaru nodded.

"Wish we came here earlier-" "Kuso! Watch out" a girl's voice shouted before a loud thump was heard from behind Sasuke. Turning around the group found Sakura on the floor rubbing her backside.

"Kuso" she muttered.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"Eh?" the girl opened her eyes and looked up towards the group "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"It's absolutely great to see you to scholar girl" Sasuke remarked as he helped her up.

"Err….yea….hi" Sakura sweatdropped "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Teachers gave us a free day before we went back, so we thought to check out the sights" Hinata replied.

"I see" Sakura nodded "Well, as much as I would love to stay, I have got to go, Ja **(See ya)**" Sakura waved before merging into the crowd.

"Wonder where she is off to" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Well we could follow her" Neji suggested.

"It'd be too late to follow her now" Tenten sighed.

"Let's go some where else then" Hinata smiled.

"Yea ok!" Temari chirped.

--

The girl ran towards the ice skating rink where she performed her singles routine, coming out first place with a few trophies before she raced towards the large stadium where she had been performing and practicing her gymnastics routine. Inside there was Akito and Goro were waiting for her, to give her the gymnastics leotard she was going to use today. Outside there was a sign which said 'Gymnastics Tournament Today 1.30am to 3.30pm'. Running inside Sakura getting greeted Akito and Goro before receiving a purple and white leotard and walking towards the change rooms.

--

"Hey, minna, look at this stadium" Tenten pointed to a large stadium with a sign reading 'Gymnastics Tournament Today 1.30am to 3.30pm'

"Can we watch please?" Tenten asked.

"Sure why not?" Neji nodded as the group followed the couple into the building.

--

Walking back out of the change rooms Sakura was dressed from head to toe in purple and white. Her leotard was white and stopped above her breast but also rested on her shoulders with a thick piece of material attaching the leotard to the part resting on the shoulders. Going down the centre of her leotard were three large purple buttons and to the sides a darker purple material was ruffled down. To finish the leotard up the bottom was made of a two layered skirt, the front showing to the top of her legs while the back stopped at her knees. The top layer was a dark purple while the bottom was light purple and on her mid back was an even darker purple bow. On her feet were white ballet flats that tied around her ankle in a bow at the back and in her hair were white ribbons with purple pompoms tied around her buns. On her left hand was a purple rose. **(A/N: See 'Gymnastics Sakura 3' on profile)**

"I'm ready Akito" Sakura nodded to the blue haired man.

"You look lovely Sakura" Goro complimented.

"Thanks" Sakura nodded "When do I go on?"

"Last, apparently your routine was the best by far and so they wanted to wow the crowd with your talent" Akito answered.

"Great" Sakura sighed before sitting on a bench just behind the stage for performing.

"What routine am I doing?" Sakura asked.

"Any one you like, but maybe combine your ribbon and ball routine into another" Akito suggested.

"Okay, what song?" Sakura asked.

"Probably Love Chronicle" Goro answered.

"Kay, what time roughly will I be on stage Akito?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm…maybe another hour?" Akito answered.

"Okay"

--

"Would contestant 50 make their way to the stage now" A loud speaker spoke.

"Well, that's me" Sakura smiled in relief that she could actually perform now. Standing up, pink, purple and white made it towards the stage with a white ball and varying shades of purple ribbon in hand.

--

"Would contestant 50 make their way to the stage now" A loud speaker spoke.

"This is the last contestant" Tenten sighed.

"So far they all seem to be getting better as the numbers rise" Temari voiced.

"That means whoever is contestant 50 must be really good" Hinata nodded.

"Some of these people would be hard to beat, it's amazing at the talent here" Lee mused.

"Yea" the group nodded in agreement.

The lights faded once again and spotlights centered to a door which would be presumably where the last contestant would come out of. A drum roll began as pink, purple and white came into view. A girl with pink hair and green eyes came out from the shadows of the door with a ball and ribbon in hand. She stood straight and confident.

"Nani? Sakura-chan? What is she doing down there?" Naruto asked aloud.

"Isn't obvious dobe, she is contestant number 50" Sasuke sighed at the blonde's dumbness.

"So she blew us and the camp off for a gymnastics tournament?" Neji slightly frowned.

"Guess so" Hinata sighed.

Like any contestant before her, Sakura prepared her self with a few stretches and placed the ball to the corner of the stage. In the centre of the stage there was a large padded mat where floor routines were performed. To the right were mini tramps and a larger trampoline to the left and to the back was a balance beam.

Sakura held her head high and walked calmly over to the balance beam, with her ribbon in hand. Walking up to the end, Sakura hopped onto the beam and walked to the middle. The lights dimmed and the music started.

_naze darou koi no shikata sae sukkari wasureteta  
deai wa itsuka kuru wakare no hajimari to  
itsu no manika kimetsukete ita_

Suddenly the spot light was on the girl as she twirled the ribbon in front of her, balancing on her left leg while her right was in the air. The girl turned to the right continuing to spin the ribbon before turning to the left and repeating the same thing.

_yogoreta SUNIIKAA no hodoketa himo musunde kureta  
hanikamu anata no egao asahi o abite TOKIMEIta kyuu ni_

The girl raised the ribbon to above her head and span to the edge of the beam before leaping three times to the opposite end of the beam and doing two one handed cartwheels back to the other side so that she could still spin the ribbon.

_aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai  
massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne_

Sakura then tossed the ribbon to the front of her so it span in a front wards motion before jumping off the beam into an onslaught of flips before finishing off into a round off and catching the ribbon.

_kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo  
nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto_

The ribbon twirled with her body as Sakura cart wheeled to the mini trampolines and hand springing onto those before jumping on one than on the other and bouncing off them into three flips to land on the larger trampoline.

_fushigi da ne itsumo no keshiki mo tokubetsu ni miete kuru  
hana ya tori ya umi kaze yama amai taiyou  
subete kagayaki yori sou naka_

Tuck, straddle, pike, Sakura moved accordingly as she twirled the ribbon in her hand. Suddenly the ball was thrown into the centre as Sakura jumped off the trampoline and flipped onto the ball where a hoop flew out of no where and engulfed Sakura so that she was spinning the hoop around her hips while spinning the ribbon up in the air.

_tokenai JIGUSOU no saigo no PIISU mitsuketa yo  
ooki na anata no senaka watashi mamorare tsuite yuku eien ni_

The hoop seemed to move up the girl and over her head as she caught the hoop with the ribbon as she jumped off the ball and landed back on the ball with one hand balancing the ball and spinning the ribbon with the other. Suddenly her balance became lost as she heard Naruto's voice cheering for her in the crowd.

_ima made konna ni mawari michi shita kedo  
massugu aisuru jishin o moteta ne_

Frowning in displease, Sakura moved to the side so that she was balanced again before hand springing off the ball to land on her feet with the ribbon in the air, as she did a cat and mouse game with the ball, which looked completely natural for her. Kicking the ball up, Sakura caught it before bouncing it up in the air and moving around with it like a cat and a ball of string.

_asu kara no yume ni futari ima yukau yo  
nani ga atte mo hitomi sorasanai_

Suddenly the ball rolled from Sakura's grasp and lunged itself towards the ribbon and hoop which were falling back to earth. Running after the ball Sakura jumped into the air, caught the ribbon and landed on the ball and twirled the ribbon around as she span on the ball before the hoop fell again landing around her hips again, giving Sakura a moment to slither her way backwards on the ball towards the beam.

_aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai  
massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne_

_asu kara no yume ni futari ima yukau yo  
nani ga atte mo hitomi sorasanai_

Jumping off the ball the girl kicked it up and landed on the balance beam with the ball on her nose, ribbon still twirling and hoop still dancing with her hips. The crowd cheered madly at Sakura amazing performance.

_aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai  
massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne_

_kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo  
nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto_

Squatting down slightly, Sakura thrust back up and caught the ball in her hand to end the performance with hoop and ribbon in hand and ball in the other. Sakura bowed at her audience and jumped off the beam. Again the crowd went wild begging for an encore.

"Sakura-chan was amazing" Tenten chirped.

"I know, no wonder she was so good in the gymnastics assignment" Temari nodded. The crowd slowly hushed as the scores for Sakura's performance were displayed on the score board. First score was 10, the second was 10 and the last was 9.99 giving her a total of 29.99, almost a perfect score.

"I can't believe she didn't get a perfect score" Hinata exclaimed.

"If you ask me, it was perfect" Temari frowned.

"Not exactly, when Naruto was shouting at Sakura, she lost her balance on the ball and one of the judges has probably accounted for that" Sasuke thought aloud.

"What? You saying it was my fault teme?" Naruto glared.

"You were the only one making so much noise, cheering for her, while every one was quiet in the stadium, you're voice probably shocked her" Sasuke said.

"Oh" Naruto mouthed.

"Let's go see Sakura-chan" Tenten suggested.

"Yea ok"

The group slowly made their way down to the back stage area to congratulate Sakura on her performance.

--

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved as he raced towards the pink hair gymnast who was sitting on a bench still on her leotard, and looked like she was thinking. Naruto engulfed the girl in a hug as the three other girls joined in.

"Oi….guys…..need….to…breathe…losing oxygen…" Sakura gasped; slowly the three girls and Naruto released their hold on the girl and let her breathe.

"Hello again guys" Sakura smiled after she caught her breathe.

"You were amazing Sakura-chan" the girl and Naruto chirped loudly.

"Not so loud, other people are in here too you know" Sakura frowned.

"But you were amazing!" Naruto exclaimed loudly "And other people should know it!"

"Naruto, it's bad sportsman ship to be bragging about how good I went, you compliment every one, or you do it quietly" Sakura sighed.

"Where'd you get the leotard?" Hinata asked "It's so cute!"

"Err, Akito got it for me" Sakura smiled "Thanks"

"Who's Akito?" Tenten asked.

"I'm Akito" a blue haired man chirped from behind them scaring the teenagers.

"When did you get there?" Naruto shrieked.

"Just then" Akito smiled.

"Yea, this is Akito, my some what trainer, Akito these are my friends" Sakura introduced.

"Lovely to meet you" Akito waved "Sakura, you have to get back out on stage for the closing ceremony"

"Of course" Sakura nodded "Well, I'll be back" the girl waved before exiting the room.

--

"We would like to thank all of you who have attended today's tournament and watched each performer today, now let's give another warm welcome as our contestants come back out" a male announcer ordered. The crowd stood up and applauded the work of these young gymnasts.

"Now to present the awards here is Jiro Kyoya and his partners, Akane and Arata"

Slowly the said people walked out onto the stage, with medals and trophies in hand.

"In third place, contestant 15, Suzume Taro"

"In second place, contest 21, Riza Sumire"

"And in 1st place, contestant 50, Sakura"

The crowd cheered madly as Sakura received four trophies, almost all at least half her size and five medallions.

"Congratulations to this year's winners, we all look forward to seeing you again next year, bye-bye"

--

Sakura walked into the back stage rooms and sat down placing the trophies next to her.

"I'm going to need another bag" Sakura muttered.

"We can help you carry some of them" A voiced chirped from above. It was Tenten.

"You don't understand these aren't the only trophies I have right now" Sakura sighed.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Over there, from an ice skating tournament" Sakura pointed to a large bag, already full with trophies.

"Well you certainly have been busy" Neji voiced.

"I know, I'll be right back need to change" Sakura stood up and walked into a change room, which held her clothes. A few moments later Sakura came back out in the outfit they had seen her in before.

"Impossible! No way can any girl come out of a change rooms after five minutes!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It is, and I just did" Sakura sighed.

"Sakura, do you want another bag for your trophies?" Akito asked from behind Naruto, who got scared from his sudden appearance again.

"Yea that'd help" Sakura nodded. Akito disappeared for a moment and came back with a clothe bag to carry her trophies in.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled as Akito walked towards Goro and she piled the trophies into the bag. Standing up the girl walked over to the other bag and carried them on her back with the other.

"Okay, since I am finished for today, I'm going to go back to the camp and get my other trophies" Sakura sighed.

"Chotto matte **(please wait) **Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran after the moving girl with the others behind him.

"Can we hang out after?" Naruto asked.

"I suppose, but I really should put these trophies back at the house" Sakura nodded.

"Okay, let's go" Tenten smiled as the group disappeared out of the building.

--

"Woah! Sakura-chan, you have been living here?!" Naruto exclaimed as his eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Yea" Sakura unlocked the door to the mansion and placed the trophies next to the door before exiting and locking the door.

"So where are we going now?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, we have never been around here before" Tenten replied.

"Oh ok. Have you guys eaten lunch?" Sakura asked. Suddenly the sounds of rumbling stomachs could be heard from everyone "I guess none have had lunch yet, I guess we could go to sushi shop near by. It has pretty good sushi" Sakura suggested.

"You've been here more than once?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, every year I am here for tournaments and recitals" Sakura answered.

"I see" they nodded.

"Anyway, let's go and get some lunch" Sakura walked down the hill and towards civilization.

--

"That sushi was amazing Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Aa" Sakura nodded.

"What time do you guys have to be back?" Sakura asked.

"By nine" Tenten answered.

"Well you have a while until then, maybe about four hours" Sakura said as she checked her watch.

"What else is there to do around here?" Temari asked.

"Not much, but I wouldn't really know, I am only here for recitals and tournaments, which explains the bag of trophies you went through earlier" Sakura glared at the three girls.

"And here we were thinking she forgot" Tenten and Temari muttered.

'Sakura-chan we are sorry" Tenten, Temari and Hinata apologized.

"I forgive you, just please don't do it again!" Sakura sighed.

"What other things do you have to go to?" Naruto asked.

"Err…tonight there is a piano recital-"

"You play piano?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yea, anyway there's that tonight, band performance tomorrow, clarinet and flute recitals the day after that" Sakura answered.

"But Sakura-chan, those last two things, you miss out on a couple of days of school" Tenten frowned.

"Yea I know" Sakura sighed.

"What time is the piano recital?" Hinata asked.

"In an hour roughly, six pm" Sakura answered "Which I should head to now anyway"

"But it's in an hour" Sasuke scoffed.

"Yea, but I have to walk there and they want me there half an hour earlier" Sakura explained "Well, Ja"

"Wait, Sakura-chan, can we come please?" Tenten pleaded.

"Err…sure, I guess"

--

Two days had passed since last and the teenagers were awaiting the arrival of their pink haired friend to greet them to a new person to the school, not to mention that they hadn't seen her in two days.

"I can't wait for you to meet Sakura-chan Akaya-chan" Tenten conversed with a brown hair girl. Her chestnut brown hair reached just below her shoulders and her opal blue eyes shone in the sunlight as the waited for this mysterious Sakura to appear. Like Ino, she had the body of a goddess, it seemed that she also wore as much make up as her. In her ears were long dangled earrings with hearts at the bottom of them. Like the rest of the girl was wearing the school uniform, but like the popular people her skirt some how ended at her mid thigh.

"Neither can I" she chirped fakely. Two days ago, this brown haired girl appeared at their school as they arrived back from camp and came into their group. Since then she had befriended Tenten and Temari a lot easier than Sakura did with them and she seemed to cling to Sasuke a lot. She wasn't exactly what you'd call smart, but she was similar to them in the fact she liked to shop, a lot!

"There she is!" Tenten pointed at a pink haired girl in the crowd of people coming towards the large school.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" Tenten and Temari waved to get her attention before bolting towards the startled girl with Akaya in hand and the rest following.

"Sakura-chan" Tenten and Temari hugged.

"Woah!...I mean…Hi" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Sakura-chan, I'd like you to meet Chiyo Akaya, she has just joined our school and is in your class for home room, some other student left so she took his place" Tenten pointed to a brown haired, blue eyed girl who clung to Sasuke like cling wrap. Unconsciously Sakura moved her hand to her lower back and pressed slightly on the skin before smiling and putting out her other hand for the girl to shake, inside Sakura felt a strange surge of anger spreading threw her and to kick the girl right there and then.

"Hey, I'm Sakura, it's nice to meet you" Sakura greeted. The girl shook her hand, as if to make it seem like they had never met before.

"I'm Chiyo Akaya as Tenten-chan has said, it's nice to meet you too" She smiled.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go see Tsunade-sama for all the work I missed" Sakura waved to the group before dispersing back into the crowd and disappearing until home room.

--

SAKURA'S POV

_What is she doing here?_

_**I have no idea, but I don't like what ever the reason is one bit!**_

_We'll have to keep an eye on her if we want to ensure our own safety, as well as any others._

_**But what can we do about it? I say we avoid her as much as possible!**_

_We can't so much, but I agree we don't want history to repeat itself._

_**Aa. Just be prepared for anything!**_

_ANYTHING!_

END POV

Unconsciously again, I seemed to have moved my hand to my lower back and pressed onto it, which made me wince in pain and retract my hand from my back where a large amount of pain begun surging threw my back at the slight press. Thinking back to where that pain came from my mind wandered to back when I was in junior high, back in Suna.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_A younger Sakura had caught the attention of the hottest boy in school, but she could care less for him. His name was Chou Daisuke. It wasn't exactly the attention that she wanted from him either, especially at the tender age of eleven. He only had his attention on her after all, because he lusted after what he considered the perfect body, the perfect girl to have as a girl friend. But no matter how he tried, the more he tried the more the girl loathed him with a burning passion._

_However there was another who had their attention on Sakura, only this wasn't the hottest boy in school; she was the hottest __**girl**__ in school. Her name was Chiyo Akaya. She lusted after the one who lusted after Sakura. But he could care less about her. He wanted Sakura, and he wanted Sakura bad; and like any arrogant man, if he doesn't get what he wants he'll get it by force! This concept also went for the girl._

_The point in time came when she had been dumped yet again Daisuke as he attempted to get a date of some form with Sakura only to come out just as he has done to Akaya. By now, Akaya had enough of Daisuke's constant attention on the other girl. She wanted that attention to be brought to her, but with every attempt it drew her further away._

_Slowly Akaya came to the realization that with Sakura still in the picture, Daisuke was never going to lust after her. So she confronted Sakura about it._

"_Disappear tonight, or I will use more than just words to kick you out of this school" Akaya threatened the younger girl._

"_What the hell did I do to you?" Sakura questioned._

"_You are in the way of Daisuke's view of me! Stay away from him and this school! If you don't I will use any means necessary" Akaya threatened. _

"_I have much right to stay here than any one else here! I will not go anywhere!" Sakura yelled back before disappearing before Akaya's eyes._

_A few weeks later Akaya confronted the pink haired youth again, however this time it seemed that she had back up, and lots of it; behind her stood her friends, lackeys if you will; at least ten of them where behind her, and the another few behind the pink haired girl herself._

"_If you recall a few weeks ago I said for you too remove your self of this school. However it seems you haven't gotten lost and here's where I make you and it would seem a lot of others want you gone too, so let's make this quick" Akaya smirked evilly. Suddenly all the lackeys and Akaya lunged themselves on Sakura intending to kill her, but missed as she side stepped and moved into a fighting stance._

"_So you want a fight? I'll give you a fight" Akaya challenged as she moved into a fighting stance and fought with Sakura in hand to hand combat. In an instant Sakura became caught in Akaya's grasp with one hand pinned behind her back and the other forced to do nothing as Akaya held a knife against her neck. Some where in the course of the fight Akaya had brought the weapon out; she was actually intending to kill her!_

"_Kuso" the pink haired girl swore under her breathe._

"_I told you, leave peacefully, or leave by force, either way is fine by me" Akaya smiled evilly. _

"_If you won't leave, we'll just have to make you unbearably ugly so Daisuke-kun can't stand to even see your face" _

_Sakura was forcefully shoved to the ground by Akaya before she aimed to kill the girl with the knife, but missed, stabbing her arm. Sakura stood up, holding her arm in pain. _

"_Is a boy who won't return your feelings really worth all this?" Sakura questioned._

"_Yes he is! And once you're gone he'll fall in love with one of us who deserve it!" Akaya proclaimed._

"_Pathetic. To make a declaration on some one who isn't even worth it" Sakura sneered before turning around to walk away. Suddenly Sakura's body froze as she felt the cold of metal against her the skin of her neck again, but also there was something foreign on her lower back. It felt long and sharp; it seemed that Akaya had pulled out yet another weapon, only this time it was a very real katana. The weapon moved so the tip was one her back, and in that quick instant pressed into the girl drawing blood before slicing along the back of the girl leaving a long gash, and the another along her neck, only this one seemed to be thinner. _

_The weapons were drawn back into the scabbards as the young girl suppressed the urge to scream in pain and murder at the girl before her, then just as the girl thought she had gotten out of the woods of obsessive girls, they stormed on her again and attacked her with what appeared to be small knives, but knives none the less. Without any choice in the matter since she couldn't move, the girl was beat and stabbed until the other girls were satisfied and left her to perish and die._

_By miracle that she was still alive, but the consequences of that incident on the girl were catastrophic, both mentally and physically. For an entire year the girl was forced to be home school by her parents paid tutors since she couldn't move much with bones and enough bruises to call her the purple and pink person, some how her parents had found out about it and instantly so she wouldn't get far behind in school they hired personal tutors to teach her, even when she was sick, she was taught. How _thoughtful_ of her parents to give such a _loving_ gift. After that day, two scars remained to remind her of it; one on the back of her neck and slightly to the side and the other, a much larger one on her lower back. Mentally, the girl became closed in and didn't talk, her distrust towards people became greater and her paranoia became more and more evident. She hated the school with a burning passion, and this time with reason as well. There was other scar, and that was twice the size of any other one on her body and that was etched into her mind, as another reminder of what happened; the entire memory was the scar._

…_**END FLASH BACK**_

That was at least two years ago, and yet the scar on my back is still as painful as ever. If she's still the same Akaya I remember, I bet she wants to get her hands on Sasuke, not that I care and she wants me out of the picture again.

Slowly I made my way to Tsunade's office so I could get the work I missed out on for the three days I was gone. Knocking on the door I waited until the blonde principal acknowledged some ones presence outside her office and let them in.

"Come in" the woman's voice called out. Slowly I turned I pushed down on the door handle and opened the door to reveal a room in which Tsunade sat at a desk filled with paper work and a distinct smell of alcohol was in the air.

"Aahhh, Sakura-san, glad to see you this early in the morning. I have your class work as you requested, but in exchange I want you to tell me what you were doing, the teachers reported that you hardly were ever there" Tsunade smiled motioning for the pink haired student to sit down. Sitting down Sakura nodded and rummaged through her bag, fishing out at least ten brochures of different sorts.

"I participated in those" I looked at the brochures and placed them on the wooden desk in front of her.

"And what are the results of these tournaments you participated in?" Tsunade asked.

"I came first for every single one" I answered "Can I please have my class work?"

"Of course" Tsunade nodded before opening a draw and pulling out a stack of papers "This is everything from any projects to the questions asked and everything in between" Tsunade smiled handing the papers to me.

"Thanks Tsunade-sama" I bowed and left the office, heading towards home room.

END POV

--

Sakura opened the door to her home room and walked into the class room.

"Tardiness in this class in unacceptable" Kakashi reprimanded.

"Gomen **(Sorry)** Kakashi-sensei. I was talking to Tsunade-sama" Sakura explained.

"Ok, take your seat then" Kakashi nodded, going back to reading his orange novel.

Taking a seat the girl waited for home room to end before she stood up and walked to her next class; legal studies. All through home room Sakura could feel death glares coming from Akaya, as well as the flirtatious looks she was giving Sasuke, which made her unconsciously angry for some odd reason.

--

Two hours down, only four more to go. Currently it was morning break and Sakura tried to escape her math class as quickly as possible, however, it seemed fate wanted to have fun with her as Naruto called out to her to wait. Having no choice, Sakura turned around and waited for the other first years to join her. Walking down the corridors, Sakura was about to make a turn for the west wing library, but was stopped before she could even make a turn.

"Sakura-chan the court yard we sit at is this way" Naruto pointed to the right, while she was heading to the left.

"Hai, I know, I am going to the library to catch up on the work I missed" Sakura smiled before walking towards the library only to be stopped again.

"But the library for this wing is that way" Naruto pointed forward.

"I'm going to the west wing one, it seems to be more quiet during breaks, there fore easier for me to work" Sakura explained planning to walk away, but failed, Sasuke not believing everything she said.

"Sakura-chan, wait!" Another voice pleaded.

"Yes, Chiyo-san" Sakura's mouth slowly twitched into a smile.

"I have never been to the west wing library, can I go with you?" Akaya pleaded.

"Surely you got a tour of the place before you came" Sakura voiced, not liking that the other girl wanted to join her.

"I did, but we didn't get to go to the west wing, please can I go with you?" Akaya asked.

"Sorry not now, I have no time to escort you to and back from the library, bye" Sakura waved and ran off before they could interrogate her any more.

"Normally, even for stuff like this she'd just go to the library closest" Hinata frowned quietly.

--

"Finally peace" Sakura smiled to herself. _'Okay, first up math'_

Instantly Sakura it the test books, completing every single piece of work Kakashi had assigned her class, down to the last decimal and showing the working out of every question. By the end of the morning break Sakura had only gotten half way though the math work she had, and she still had geography, history, legal studies, music, art, business studies, biology, chemistry, astrology and physics work to get though. _'Kuso, this is going to take ages'_

Suddenly a hand slammed down on Sakura's book just as she was about to close her text book, scaring the cherry blossom half out of her wits. Suppressing the urge to scream Sakura looked up and found an angry Tenten and Temari.

"Eh? What'd I do now?" Sakura frowned.

"Why didn't you give Akaya-chan a tour to the library and back?!" Tenten growled.

"Why? Because I don't have time for such petty things!" Sakura growled back. _'I consider my life my valuable right now!'_

"All because you were finishing work? Pft! What a pathetic excuse! A tour would not have taken long!" Temari glared.

"And I don't have a lot of time on my hands to spare. No if you'll excuse me, I have class to go to, and so do you" Sakura stood up with her books in hand and stormed out of the library.

--

Again during lunch Sakura could be found in the library, only this time she wasn't in the west wing library, she was in the east wing library so she wouldn't have to deal with Tenten and Temari, or any others who decided to disturb her when she was trying to finish work. During the hour of lunch Sakura had managed to finish her math work and moved onto geography when again a hand slammed down on the table, angry at the girl. Looking up, the girl found the angry Tenten and Temari.

"I presume you are here to yell at me some more?" Sakura questioned, although it was more of a statement.

"How could you even **_dare_** to leave a new person to find their way to a library when you were already heading there?" Tenten yelled.

"Because I did and because I can!" Sakura muttered before opening her geography text book and copying out the text that had been assigned by Asuma-sensei.

"What? Your studying and work is more important than another human being?" Temari asked incredulously.

"For now it is!" Sakura glared.

"How heartless" Tenten glared back.

"It would have only taken five minutes" Temari reasoned.

"To get there and then back to the courtyard is almost twenty minutes. That is a waste of my time and energy. I still have a lot of geography to finish as well as history, legal studies, music, art, business studies, biology, chemistry, astrology and physics work to get through, I just finished math. I am not wasting my time on something so pointless" Sakura explained, continuing to write her geography texts.

"Sakura-chan, how-"

"If you are upset with my actions, be upset for all I care I don't give one hell of a fucking shit! Just leave me alone, consider our bonds broken after this" Sakura ended the battle, going back to writing.

"I see; that's how it is eh Sakura?" Temari started, bangs covering her eyes.

"Well then our bonds are broken" Tenten and Temari walked out of the library and back to the court yard.

--

"What happened?" Naruto asked the two senior girls.

"She just broke the bonds between her and us" Tenten replied sadly as she hugged her boyfriend, seeking comfort from him which he welcomely granted.

"What?" Hinata gasped.

"It's as it was said, she has broken her bonds with us, all she is concerned with is getting up to date with her school work" Temari sighed before sitting down against her boyfriend who wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"I can't believe she did that" Hinata muttered as she fell to the ground.

"What a shame I never got to speak with her" Akaya sighed fakely. Sasuke inwardly glared at the girl, some how knowing she was the reason Sakura broke the friendship she had with them.

--

A few weeks had passed and the rumour that Sakura had heartlessly broken her bonds with the only friends she had in the school passed around quickly and people begun to resent the pink haired girl, not that she seemed to care. The girl avoided initiating contact with any of them; she always spent her time in the library or the music or art rooms working on school work. She begun to isolate her self away from the people of the school, much to the happiness of the fangirls who felt they had a better chance to win Sasuke over now.

Suddenly one day Sasuke confronted the girl in the library which she had chosen to hide herself in for the day, it seemed each day varied, so not to be spotted from anyone, and I mean _anyone_.

"Scholar-girl" Sasuke sat down at the table where Sakura was busing herself with work.

"Aa?" Sakura grunted.

"Rebuild those ties with the girls, the mood in the court yard and the entire school has suddenly become dulled and sad" Sasuke ordered.

"No can do, far too busy right now" Sakura continued to write whatever she was writing, not even looking up to talk to Sasuke.

"It wasn't a request-"

"I know, but I don't follow your orders, you may be older than me, but you are in no way my superior" Sakura stopped him. Suddenly some one out of no where jumped onto Sasuke in a big hug.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?" a female chirped. It seemed it was Akaya, the sound of her voice making the pink haired girl flinch slightly that no one noticed except Sasuke.

"Just conversing with an old friend" Sasuke replied, ignoring the girl getting closer to him. Sakura started to feel her hand clench and her temper rising.

"I see, how have you been Sakura-_chan_?" Akaya asked.

"Just fine Chiyo-_san_" Sakura answered "And you?"

"Great! Sasuke-kun is treating me to dinner tonight!" Akaya smiled.

"That's great!" Sakura smiled fakely with a bit of anger thrown in there some where, it seemed only Sasuke realized it was fake and that her hand was clenched.

"Well you should probably go with Uchiha-san, Chiyo-san; I presume you want to spend time with him" Sakura smiled, hating Chiyo with every fiber of her being for some reason that she couldn't quite place.

"Yes, we should be going Sasuke-kun" Akaya pulled the boy out of the library leaving Sakura alone again. After a while it seemed that Akaya decided to come back and visit the cherry blossom.

"If it isn't little Sakura-chan from Suna junior high" Akaya smirked.

"And you are Chiyo Akaya, you're point?" Sakura asked, still writing.

"Listen here and listen good, because I really am going to only say this once. Stay away from Sasuke-kun and the rest. They are my friends now" Akaya glared.

"Of course they are, I broke all ties with them a long time ago" Sakura nodded.

"I want you to disappear from this school, no one wants you here! They all dislike you with a passion, do them a favour-"

"As much as I would love to be rid of this school, I have been asked to attend this school, and I will see to it that I stay here" Sakura glared, she knew where this was heading.

"You wouldn't want a repeat of what happened two years ago would you?" Akaya smiled evilly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Sakura played dumb.

"Oh, please Sakura, don't play dumb, it embarrasses both you and I-"

"Look, I don't care what you do with _your_ friends. I am in this school because I have been asked to, not for any other reason, no if you'll excuse me, the bell for fifth hour is about to go" Sakura stood up, collected her book and left the library of the North Wing and headed towards music.

--

One week had passed since Akaya first threat, and now the threats were becoming more and more apparent. Every lunch it would seem that Sakura would be found by one of her former friends and then Akaya would appear then disappear with them then reappear later. Slowly the work load for Sakura seemed to decrease leaving her with nothing to do during breaks and for some reason her paranoia of everything seemed to increase as well. As the work load decreased Sakura began coming out of the library to avoid human contact and started moving to the roof tops of each wing, since then the random visits by old friends seemed to be less and less, although it is just possible they haven't found her yet.

Then one day it all changed; Akaya found her again and then the visits became more and more frequent, her ex-friends came along too, trying to convince her to rebuild their bonds but Sakura down right refused before moving away.

Another day passed and again some one, corrections; some ones came to talk to her on one of the roof tops, however it was the last group of people she had ever expected to show up and talk to her; Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara and Sasuke; usually it was Akaya, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Naruto and occasionally Lee or Kankuro.

"Looks like we found her" Shikamaru pointed to a pink haired girl sitting on a silver seat typing something on a laptop. Walking over to her, the group stood straight in front of her and thought for a moment on how to tell her to come back; of course these were the quieter guys of the group and they didn't know much about human interaction sometimes.

"Before you even start; no I won't rebuild the bonds we forged, no I am not sorry that I didn't escort Chiyo-san to the library those many weeks ago; yes I am heartless; yes you may go now" Sakura continued to type.

"Do you even give us the courtesy to look up at us when you are speaking to us?" Sasuke mocked.

"No Uchiha-san, I won't, I am busy right now" Sakura answered. All the boys noticing that she addressed him as 'Uchiha-san' not 'Chicken-Ass', Neji slowly opened his mouth to talk to the girl, but she beat him to it.

"No Hyuuga-senpai I have no regrets. Yes Nara-san, I am busy, yes Uchiha-san it is actually work, I am working on my legal studies assignment and music assignment" Sakura spoke continuing to type "You may go now"

The guys looked at each other before nodding to each other and circling the girl. In a second, Sasuke and hauled Sakura over his shoulder and Neji had a hold of her laptop while Shikamaru had her bag and Gaara had her folder.

"Put me down Uchiha-san" Sakura seethed, bangs covering her eyes.

"No, this brawl has gone on long enough-"

"ENOUGH!" Sakura some how managed to kick Sasuke forcing him to let go of her and jumped off him, grabbing her stuff in that quick second.

"I have enough of all of you trying to convince me to become friends with you again! It was my decision to break our bonds and ultimately it will be up to me to rebuild them, however I see no benefit in doing that; so therefore I will not, you're better off with Chiyo-san anyway" Sakura yelled with a hint of bitterness in her voice before storming off the roof top and heading to her next class.

"Some thing is going on here" Sasuke started.

"Yea, and it all started when Akaya came here" Shikamaru analysed.

"What ever it, it was big enough for Sakura to break the friend ship with us" Neji nodded.

--

A few more days passed, ad things seemed to have quieted down. Sakura did not receive any death threats from any of the girls, Tenten and Temari seemed to have given up on becoming Sakura's friend again, and Sakura seemed more and more _alone_.

SAKURA'S POV

_**Admit it, you miss them.**_

_I miss nothing; they were of no benefit to me, so why should you care?_

_**You are a horrible liar!**_

_I am not lying, if you care so much about this then join there side, I don't give a damn any more!_

_**I would but I can't!**_

_Be GONE!_

Everything around me seemed more and quieter, much to my pleasure. No one seemed to bug me any more, I had caught up on all the work I missed on, in fact most of the work I am doing now is the extension work from music and art. It's really not that hard; for music I am composing my own song and for art I have to pick a _complex_ subject matter and paint it in one shade of colour on a large canvas in an impressionism style as well as a pointillisim style. Simple.

"Ding, ding, ding!" The bell had just gone for home. I was planning to leave and go home when some how Akaya had trapped me on the North wing roof top with her lackeys behind her.

"Don't you recall when I told you to get lost?" Akaya growled.

"How could I not? You were there every day!" I yelled back. Some how, I knew this wasn't going to end well. Suddenly, Akaya lunged at me pinning me to the fence on the roof; my face against the metal.

"So then why haven't you gone and gotten lost?" Akaya glared.

"So you're going to do this again eh?" I asked. In an instant I moved around so that I was pinning Akaya to the fence.

"This time, I am prepared" I glared at her "I'm not in your way so why the fuck do you fucking care?"

"They are still talking about you; Sakura this, Sakura that- I'm sick of it! Be GONE!!" Akaya demanded.

"Even you can't fight off all twenty of us" Ino snickered from behind me.

"If anything, I am just trying to avoid you" I turned and glared at Ino.

"Get her!" Ino and Akaya barked. Suddenly every single fangirl lunged towards me in attempt to kill me, without any choice, I jumped and flipped out of the way, landing myself on the top of the fence which faced the entrance of the school.

"For Kami's sake, leave me the fuck alone!" I yell at them before running along the fence to the roof and running towards another roof top, to avoid them.

"Was that Sakura-chan?" I could swear I heard Naruto's voice from below. Hastily I made my way to the South wing roof top and jumped off the fence running down the stairs to get out of this hell ridden school. Just as I was about to race out of the school, the fangirls reappeared blocking the only way out of the school. No one else appeared to be around; the school was literally empty aside me and the raging fangirls.

"You may have avoided us, but now you won't be so lucky" Akaya glared before all the fangirls surrounded me and pouncing on me, attacking me with an assortment of weapons and fists. Being out numbered I had no choice but to endure the pain of the fangirls although, I did block and dodge as much as I could. The beating lasted for about an hour before the girls ran screaming away about chipped nails and bloody hands, among other things. Slowly I stood up and limped my way towards my house.

END POV

Sakura was in immense pain as she continued to limp towards the place she called home. She was tired, bloody, dirty, and sore, it was getting late and rain decided to pour down and soak the girl from head to toe, even before she had passed half way to home. Continuing to limp and hobble Sakura noticed that one of the houses going to her house was Sasuke's mansion. _'Do I go to his house or not?'_ she questioned. With no choice in the matter the girl hobbled over to the mansion with whatever strength she had a pressed the button for the door bell. Minutes passed, which felt like hours to the blossom, before the door opening to reveal a shocked Sasuke.

"What's up Chicken-Ass?" Sakura smirked before she fainted from blood loss and exhaustion, falling onto Sasuke's well toned body.

"What the?" Sasuke looked down at the bloody and bruised girl. _'What happened to her?'_ Sasuke slowly picked her up and carried her bridal style into the mansion and up the stairs to his room. Funny how she is only ever at his house when it is raining and she's injured eh?

--

Seconds turned into minutes as minutes turned into hours; still the young girl had not woken up from her slumber. Her breathe was rapid, yet slow at the same time. Many wounds that she had received had been bandaged up and cleaned; a doctor checking on her when she came in claimed that it looked like she had been beaten and left to die.

Slowly as after noon became late evening and late evening became night the girl awoke in the some what foreign room.

SAKURA'S POV

_Where am I?_

_**I have no idea, I consider us lucky that we are still alive.**_

_I think where in Sasuke's mansion._

_**It looks like the room we stayed in last time we were here.**_

_Great, just great! I shouldn't have come here of all places, this spells trouble!_

END POV

Sakura slowly buried herself in the blankets and moved into a fetal position as she continued to contemplate the situation. Though she was still under the thick blankets Sakura could distinctly hear the sound of the mahogany doors opening and foot steps moving closer to the bed. As an instinct Sakura closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

SASUKE'S POV

Well this is unexpected. Sakura is now under my covers in a ball. Last night she just appeared out of the blue all bloody and bruised. I guess my house was the closest to where ever she came from, other wise I don't think she would have come here in the first place. I doubt she is actually asleep, but that really doesn't matter to me.

"Oi, Sakura you awake?" I gently shook the small mound in the middle of my bed. She didn't respond.

"Oi, scholar girl wake up!" I demand as I shake the body harder, tossing off the covers revealing an awake Sakura staring out at the window.

"Scholar girl?" I questioned. No response, the girl continues to stare into nothing before sitting up and sliding off the bed and walking to the door. Revealing her to be in the same outfit she was in last time she was here, only her hair wasn't down, for some reason, her hair ties just wouldn't release her hair.

"Get back here!" I demand, stopping the girl from exiting the room "What the hell happened to you?"

"It's none of your concern, I'm sorry I intruded into your mansion" Sakura moved around me and out of my room. That was the last I saw of her, I guess she didn't mind the fact that she was walking out in a different outfit, or the fact she didn't have her clothes.

--

Days passed, but Sakura didn't appear at school, I doubt that she stayed home to recover either.

"I wonder where Sakura-chan is" Hinata wondered out aloud in the court yard.

"Who cares? She dumped you guys, not the other way around" Akaya clung to my arm.

"It's not that, its just that Sakura-chan is not some one to miss school for any reason" Tenten explained.

"I don't see why you guys care about her so much when she hates you guys so much!" Akaya screamed in my ear.

"Akaya, maybe it wasn't _us_ that she hated so much" Temari started.

"You suggesting that it was my fault she broke your bonds?!" Akaya looked really shocked.

"That's a possibility but it didn't cross our minds" Neji scoffed.

"Maybe Sakura was right when she didn't escort you to the library" Tenten glared at the girl.

"What? You'd pick that stupid forehead bitch over me?!" Akaya screeched, her grip around my arm seemed to tighten.

"You never liked Sakura-chan did you?" Temari questioned.

"Of course not! She stole my man in junior high, and she was going to do the same thing here!" Akaya yelled.

"You went to junior high with Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"Of course I did-"

"Then why did Sakura want to avoid you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because she is positively stupid!" Akaya answered.

"This is where you get lost" I growled.

"But Sasuke-kun, she had it coming to her-" Instantly I thought of the couple of nights ago when Sakura appeared at my door step all bloodied and bruised.

"Had what coming to her?" Tenten glared.

"My revenge!" Akaya huffed.

"BE GONE!!" Tenten and Temari ordered.

"You people are so fucking stupid!" Akaya cried before running off.

"What have we done?" Tenten fell to the ground.

"Poor Sakura-chan!" Temari muttered.

"But why didn't she say anything about her when she saw her after camp?" Hinata questioned.

"I think she feels some things are better left unsaid" I replied.

"Would we have believed her if she said Akaya was a bad person?" Neji questioned.

"I guess not" Tenten sulked.

"Sakura-chan has always been a good judge of character" Hinata voiced, the teenagers nodding in agreement.

"Maybe we can deliver Sakura-chan's school work to her?" Naruto suggested "But we need to go to Tsunade-baa-chan for her address and work"

"That's the smartest idea you have ever come up with dobe" Neji snickered.

"Thanks…HEY!! I'm not a dobe!" Naruto shouted.

"Whatever, let's go" Tenten waked towards the principals office the others following suit.

END POV

--

'Knock, knock'

"Come in" Slowly seven teenagers waltzed in the office, waiting for Tsunade to address them. Looking up, Tsunade found the teenagers much to her surprise; Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Uzamaki Naruto, Tenten, Sabakuu no Temari, Hyuuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru.

"What do I owe the pleasure of the seven of you in my office during lunch?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade-sama, we would like to receive Sakura-chan's work for her and deliver it to her" Tenten requested.

"I'm sorry, but no can do-"

"What do you mean you can't?" Naruto shouted.

"I mean I can't, Sakura herself has requested that I just keep the work here until she returns from her little venture" Tsunade explained.

"What venture?" Temari questioned.

"She didn't tell you? She's in a gymnastics tournament" Tsunade answered pulling out a brochure with a gymnast on it. Slowly the group of teenagers inspected the brochure; starring in awe.

"She didn't tell us" Tenten frowned.

"Tsunade, you do know that the date of this was for two years ago right?" Sasuke pointed to a little microscopic date for when this event would be held.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade screamed as she inspected where Sasuke pointed at and sure enough the gymnastics tournament was for two years ago, yet on the same dates.

"I don't believe it" Tsunade muttered.

"So can we have her work and her address?" Tenten asked trying to change the subject.

"Of course, and when you see her, tell her that after her little 'tournament' she is to report to me immediately" Tsunade ordered as she pulled out Sakura's school work.

"Shizune! Get me the girl with the scholar ship's address!" Tsunade barked.

"Hai!" In a matter of seconds a short black haired women came running with a folder in hand before walking back out.

"Thanks" Tsunade took the folder and a piece of paper, copying out the address for the young teenagers furiously.

--

"This is Sakura-chan's house?!" Naruto exclaimed as the group of teenagers stood in front of one of the largest mansion they had ever seen in their life.

"Are you sure this is the right address? Or they right place?!" Tenten stared in awe at the large 'house'.

"Yea…that's what Tsunade-sama gave us" Temari also stared in awe.

"We may as well go in and see if it is Sakura-chan's err…house" Hinata sweatdropped. Slowly the group walked up to the long black fence that surrounded the property and pressed the intercom.

"Hello, who is this?" A female voiced asked from the intercom.

"Is this Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"It depends, who is on the other side" the girl stated.

"Sakura-chan, please if this is you tell us" Tenten begged.

"Yes it is me, who is on the other side?" the girl asked.

"It's Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke" Tenten answered. As if they could see her right in front of them, they felt Sakura frown.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sakura asked; anger present in her voice.

"We want to talk" Temari informed.

"There is nothing to talk about, be gone" Sakura growled.

"Sakura, it's just talking, it won't kill you" Shikamaru scoffed.

"Get off my property before I call an ANBU squad to remove you" Sakura barked.

"Just talk to us Sakura-chan" Naruto whined.

"What is there to talk about? As far as I can see, there is no benefit to me for talking to you" Sakura scoffed.

"Please Sakura-chan-"

"We are here to drop off your school work" Tenten sighed "At least let us onto your property to deliver you school work"

"I told Tsunade that I would collect it when I returned-"

"From you're gymnastics tournament?" Sasuke scoffed.

"There is no tournament Sakura, let us in" Neji ordered.

"Who are you to order me what to do?" Sakura questioned.

"We just want to give you your work" Tenten pleaded.

"It can wait until I come back to school-"

"Sakura, why didn't you tell us about Akaya?" Shikamaru interrupted.

"How-"

"She practically told us today at school, something about getting her revenge" Tenten answered.

"If any one should be getting revenge it's me" Sakura muttered to herself.

"So why didn't you tell us about-"

"Because what happened with me and her in the past is none of your concern" Sakura answered.

"Because of her, you broke our friendship!" Temari glared "Whatever she did must have been pretty bad before-"

"Just come in and give me that damn work will you, this insistent talk between us has gone on long enough, I'm busy" Sakura ended. Slowly the black roller gate slid open, allowing the seven teenagers to walk to the front door, which was still closed.

"Open up Sakura-chan" Tenten yelled out. Slowly the door opened a jar, only revealing Sakura's face.

"Pass me the papers" Sakura put her hand out to receive the papers.

"You could at least open the door so we can _see all_ of you" Temari motioned.

"Why? As soon as I receive those papers, this door is going to be closed and you will be gone" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura-chan, please open the door" Hinata begged. A quiet sigh could be heard before the door opened revealing a beaten Sakura, with her arm in a sling. Her body was covered in bruises and sweat, and her breathe was slightly rapid. She was wearing a blue tank top which ended below her rib cage over a black tank top and black sports shorts and around her neck was a towel.

"Happy?" Sakura glared putting her slung hand out to receive the papers the other on her hip.

"Sakura-chan, what happened to you?" Tenten gasped.

"Nothing of your concern" Sakura answered.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sakura-chan, you have bloody bruises everywhere! And is your arm broken?!" Temari exclaimed.

"No, my arm is not broken, just sprained. A few days at home and I'll be fine" Sakura sighed.

"How the hell did you manage that though?" Hinata questioned.

"As I already said, what happens to me is none of your concern" Sakura stated.

"Just tell us what the fuck happened scholar girl" Sasuke demanded.

"What the hell is it with you guys and ordering me around?! This is exactly why I didn't want to talk!" Sakura growled.

"Sakura, we just want to know what happened-"

"All I have heard from you guys is Sakura open the gate, Sakura let us in, Sakura tell us what the fuck happened" Sakura glared "If you haven't noticed, we are on _my family's _property, not your own, you have no right to order me around, as far as I am concerned this conversation is over. Now please escort your self off this property and away from my sight" Sakura slammed the door shut intending to close the door and lock them out, but was stopped by a foot blocking the door from moving.

"I said, go-"

"Scholar girl just tell us what happened and we'll be gone" Sasuke bargained.

"Love, like I have always said is a pathetic emotion to let it run your entire being" Sakura answered calmly.

"What do you mean-"

"Simple, your fangirls" Sakura pointed to Sasuke "they, _at least half_, attacked me at once, there was at least twenty, including Yamanaka and your beloved _friend_ Chiyo" Sakura spat with venom.

"Sakura-chan" Tenten started.

"Don't, I don't need your pity nor your sympathy" Sakura spoke coldly "Can have that work now please?"

"Not until you re-accept our friend ship again" Temari bargained.

"You still are going on about this silly concept? It's like Chiyo and her true love concept" Sakura scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Neji questioned.

"You guys continue to pester me about becoming friends again, as far as I am concern, there is no benefit to me; if anything, my life seems to worsen" Sakura stated.

"That's all our friendship was? To see if you'd benefit out of it?" Tenten exclaimed.

"In a sense, yes it was, however if you recall, you were the ones who came up to me asking to become friends" Sakura pointed out.

"It didn't mean you _had_ to agree" Sasuke scoffed.

"Would you have taken 'no' for an answer?" Sakura asked.

"Well-"

"Exactly" Sakura sighed.

"Sakura-chan why didn't you say something about Akaya?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I guess since you are here you may as well come in so I guess a more proper explanation can be given" Sakura sighed. The group smiled in victory as they walked into the mansion, taking their shoes off as the entered.

"Oh my! Sakura-chan your house is lovely" Tenten admired.

"It's not mine, it's my parents" Sakura replied dully as she walked up the stair case in front of them "Come"

"Hai"

--

"So what exactly do you want to hear?" Sakura asked as they arrived into a large sitting room with suede beige couches and a fire place. A chocolate brown coffee table sat in between the couches, and to one side there was a plasma screen television with a surround sound home theatre system.

"For a start, how do you know Akaya?" Tenten asked.

"I went to Suna junior high with her two years ago, after that I hadn't seen her since" Sakura answered.

"Then why act so coldly towards her?" Temari questioned.

"I said I went to junior high with her, I never said I was friends with her" Sakura answered "If anything I despise her"

"But that's no reason to hate off the spot" Hinata frowned.

"It is when she did this to me" Sakura pointed to her hand in the cast and the multiple bruises covering her body.

"But that was after she joined Konoha High" Tenten said.

"Let's just say, she and I weren't on good terms ever" Sakura replied.

"What exactly do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"When I was in junior high, some guys, I think his name was Chou Daisuke, he was interested in me for one reason or another while Akaya was interested in him. Long story short she got jealous of me and threatened me if I didn't change schools, but I never did. In the end, she and the rest of this guy's fangirls stormed on me with weapons, much like they did to me here. It was by chance that I survived I reckon" Sakura explained "She was jealous that I supposedly had Sasuke's attention and she didn't" Sakura scoffed at that ridiculous statement, Sasuke mimicking the girl. The rest snickering inwardly at the couple.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Tenten asked.

"Would you have believed me?" Sakura asked "Besides, I believe that just because I had a bad experience with doesn't mean I should ruin every one else's experience with her, she might have a change in attitude"

"But you broke our friendship over it" Tenten scowled.

"Of course I did, I had no wish to befriend her, or even know her. As far as I was concerned if my life was to become in danger again, I was going to avoid that event as much as possible and if that meant breaking a friendship as you call it, well then so be it" Sakura scoffed "It seems that even with breaking the friendship Akaya still decided that she wanted me gone"

"But Sakura-chan you…and her…us-"

"What exactly do you want me to say?! That I regret doing what I do and that I am sorry? Well I am sorry but I don't regret not trying to befriend Akaya and breaking bonds with you! There are some things in this world that can't be forgiven!" Sakura growled.

"But-"

"However, if you are willing to accept the fact that I told you nothing about your _friend_ Akaya, then I am willing to rebuild what we had" Sakura ended averting her gaze to the now very fascinating carpet, with a little blush on her face.

"Sakura-chan" Tenten smiled, knowing that in a way the girl was trying to apologize, even if it wasn't evident.

"Of course we will forgive you" Temari smiled as she and Hinata, Naruto and Tenten engulfed the girl in a hug, squealing about how kawaii she was.

"Aaahhhhh!!! Kuso! Kuso! Ita! **(Ouch!)** My arm! My arm!" Sakura screeched in pain telling the four to let go of her.

"Gomen" Tenten replied sheepishly.

"By the way, Akaya is no longer our friend, we broke those bonds today" Temari reassured.

"Aa"

"In any sense" Tenten looked at Sakura evilly.

"Eh?" Sakura looked some what scared.

"I thought you said you weren't rich" Temari also had the same evil look on her face, making Sakura slowly inching back on her seat.

"I'm not" Sakura said.

"Then explain why you are in this house" who would have thought Hinata could look as evil as the senior girls.

"I live here" Sakura answered.

"But you aren't rich?" Sasuke scoffed.

"No I am not, my _parents_ are; houses in this area cost a lot you know!" Sakura defended "You guys just assumed that when I said I wasn't rich that you thought I meant my entire family, why else would I work?"

"Sakura-chan, you are such a strange girl" Tenten sighed.

"Eh? Thanks?" Sakura sweatdropped "Can I have my school work now?"

"Yea, sure" Tenten handed the girl two stacks of paper, full of work.

"So troublesome" Sakura muttered as she glanced at the amount of work she had to catch up on.

"I second that" Shikamaru agreed.

"Just out of curiousity Sakura-chan, what were you doing before we came?" Naruto asked.

"Training" Sakura answered as she looked at a large window.

"Training?" Tenten questioned.

"Hai"

"BAKA!!!!" Temari and Tenten growled whacking the girl over the head, every one else in the room besides the cherry blossom agreeing with the two girls.

"Kuso! What did I do now?" Sakura growled holding her head.

"Training with a sprained wrist?" Sasuke scowled.

"Sure why not?" Sakura asked.

"Your sprained wrist ring any bells?" Neji asked.

"Hm? Oh, it wasn't intense, it was just to keep my body in shape" Sakura defended.

'_It's plenty in-shape if you ask me'_ Sasuke smirked inwardly.

"For gymnastics?" Tenten asked.

"Yea, among other things" Sakura nodded.

"Other things?" Naruto asked

"Training of the mind" Sakura answered.

"Huh?" Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Studying Naruto, studying" Sasuke answered.

"Oh"

"So are you coming back tomorrow?" Neji asked.

"Huh? Oh, doctor recommended I stay at home until next week, Monday, so Monday I come back" Sakura sighed glaring at the pile of school work.

"You could have just told the truth about the sprained wrist" Hinata frowned.

"Yea, tell the truth of course why not" Sakura grumbled "I'll just say that I was caught in the cross fire of Yamanaka or something like that and ended with a broken arm, then all twenty odd of them will say I am lying. Who do you think she would believe? Me? Or Yamanaka whose got an inheritance and father who could probably buy anything, and I mean _anything_?"

"Point taken" Tenten sighed.

"Well see you all next week, bye" Sakura smiled as she basically kicked them out of her…err…'house'.

--

A week later…

It was raining. It was cold. It was windy. It was in simple, a miserable day to be at school, but still the students went to the institution of education to learn and of course, the eight or so teenagers that have been documented on as of late were no exception. At the front entrance of the school, inside the institution Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Kankuro waited for a certain pink haired girl to arrive at school to greet her from her week of absence. The girls were in the winter uniform while boys just switched their short sleeved shirt for a long sleeved shirt under a black blazer which had the school emblem on it the right breast over a pocket; the girls wearing the blazer as well.

"Where is she? It's almost time for home room" Tenten cried worriedly.

"Don't worry, she'll turn up sooner or later" Neji tried to comfort his girlfriend.

"But-" "Ding, ding, ding"

"That's the bell for home room" Temari sighed "She better get here soon"

Slowly the waiting teenagers made their way to home room, separating to different rooms. Inside the home room of Hinata, Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke, fangirls were grouping around Sasuke complaining about the whether ruining their hair, clothing, getting wet, you know the usual.

The door suddenly slid open startling the girls and the rest of the class as they expected Kakashi to come waltzing in but were dumbfounded when a drenched cherry blossom dragged her feet across the class room, in the summer uniform no less, and landed her self unceremoniously into her seat. Her drenched body revealed a rather curvaceous body in all the right places, some what nice sized breasts under a black sports bra. Sending her fanboys afloat, their eyes to hearts and their noses into taps of blood.

"Forehead- girl get away from Sasuke-kun!" Ino demanded "Your ugliness will ward him off!" Akaya nodded in agreement.

"Did you forget I sit here Yamanaka?" Sakura seethed as she slowly got out her math text book and exercise book since she had math next.

"Sakura-chan, daijobou?" a shy feminine voice asked.

"Hai Hinata, little soaked, but I'm fine" Sakura answered as she idly stared out of the classroom through the window.

Sasuke scoffed at the thought she was 'a little soaked', slightly worried about the pink haired girl. _'Why do I care if she's okay or not? She's just a friend!_'

"Why were you so late?" Hinata asked.

"Tsunade had a yell at me for my little 'tounrament' last week" Sakura snickered.

Ten minutes later Kakashi arrived and did a roll call, forcing the fangirls to sit down in their seats.

Through out her two classes, Sakura attention seemed to be slowly dropping as her eyelids opened and closed through out the classes. Her head would rise and fall like her attention span which seemed more focused on staying awake than concentrating on the lesson. As the two hours passed, recess came to the students of Konoha High, forcing them to either face the bitterness of the outside, or stay inside, and feel some what warmer. Considering she was still wet from her little escapade this morning, Sakura slowly headed with a lazy attitude to one of the libraries in the school since it was warmer, and to avoid Akaya and her little army of fangirls.

A while later Tenten, Temari and the others found her in the North library sitting beside one of the many heaters reading struggling to remain awake, her face slightly flushed.

"Don't tell me you still don't like Akaya" Tenten frowned.

"Aa" Sakura answered _'why am I so tired today?'_

"Sakura-chan, why were you so drenched this morning?" Hinata asked.

"She was drenched?" Tenten asked,

"Walked to school" Sakura grunted.

"In this weather? Are you insane?" Temari exclaimed.

"Hn" Sakura grumbled as she put away the book she was reading.

"You could have rung one of us to pick you up you know" Tenten frowned.

"Aa" Sakura retorted.

"Such a weird girl" Naruto muttered.

"Aa?"

"Anyway, Sakura, why don't you have the winter uniform on?" Neji asked.

"I don't have it" Sakura answered.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you realize how much these uniforms are?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh right, they're like $2000 each" Tenten sweatdropped.

"Then you only have one uniform?" Hinata asked.

"Pft no! I went to the shops before school started and bought cheaper material that is the exact same colour and made a few uniforms for myself" Sakura mumbled.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the forehead-freak" a feminine voice mocked.

"What do you want Yamanaka? Chiyo?" Sakura glared tiredly without looking up to the girls.

"Nothing, just coming by to say hello" Akaya smiled "We were so _concerned_ about you since you weren't at school for almost two weeks"

"We _missed_ you so much" Ino exaggerated.

"That's great, now bye" Sakura muttered waving them off before standing up and drunkenly making her way out of the library since she figured the bell was going soon.

"Sakura-chan, chotto matte" Naruto whined as he chased after the swaying girl.

"Is Sakura-chan alright?" Tenten asked worried.

"She seems a little off today" Temari pointed out as she watched the blossom sway from side to side, almost hitting the door on the way out of the library.

"Maybe she's just tired" Hinata suggested.

"Maybe"

As the day continued her friends became more and more concerned about the cherry blossom when she almost fell down the stairs face first only to come into contact with Sasuke's back and the numerous time that she had almost fallen asleep during class, not to mention that phys Ed lesson where she was doing the rope climb for part of the fitness test and she had almost fallen off the rope has she not awoken herself and continued climbing, only to jump down again quickly and wobble her way off the mats and sit down.

Now it was fifth hour and the cherry blossom was in Business studies, her teacher being Iruka-sensei.

"Alright class, today you will be getting an assignment, which is worth at least 30 percent of your grade" Iruka announced, the response being a series of groans, moans and curses. The only one who really didn't complain was Sakura and that was because, even if physically she was there, she her self was not, she was more concentrated in staying awake and the reason to why she felt so weak today.

"It's a group project of six, and yes I already have decided on the groups. You have to work _together_ and present the topic I give you to the class in three weeks" Iruka explained "Okay, group 1: Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzamaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino and Chiyo Akaya"

Suddenly two high pitched squeals came from the room as the Ino and Akaya bounced up and down about being paired up with Sasuke. A loud sigh could be heard from Sasuke as well as a lot of cursing, from him, Naruto and Hinata while Sakura sat there, still not aware of what's happening.

"Next group…"

"Oi, scholar girl, you there?" Sasuke prodded the girl, getting her attention and receiving a glare.

"What?" she hissed.

"You feeling okay? Iruka just said we have a group assignment with Yamanaka and Chiyo" Sasuke asked, concerned for some odd reason.

"Yea, I heard" Sakura nodded before turning back around and drawing idly on her sketch book.

"And you don't mind?" Sasuke questioned.

"I do, but I don't care as long as I get a good mark in the end" Sakura answered.

"Group three" Iruka called out.

"Is getting a good grade in school all you care about?" Sasuke asked dumbfounded.

"Passing school with more then above average grade has been my aim since I stepped foot into any institution" Sakura answered.

"But what about living-"

"Group Four" Iruka started calling out another six names.

"You can question how I live my life as long as you want, but I chose to do this, don't concern your self with it" Sakura muttered.

"But-"

"Alright, move into your groups now and I'll come around and give you guys your topics then you can discuss how you can present the subject to the class" Iruka ordered. Suddenly blonde and brown were mixed together as they both made a mad dash towards Sasuke and clung to both his arms possessively.

"That was fast" Naruto muttered as he came over and sat near Sakura and Sasuke, Hinata right behind him nodding in agreement.

"Yamanaka-san, Chiyo-san, let go of Uchiha-san please, he looks like he's going to turn blue" Iruka sweatdropped. Reluctantly, both Ino and Akaya released Sasuke from their death grips, Sasuke inwardly thanking Iruka.

"Anyway, you're topic is how a business establishes, and I want examples of this, so perhaps interviewing your parent's is a good idea" Iruka gave each one a slip of paper which had the task on it.

"Hai" Ino and Akaya chirped as Iruka went away to talk to another group.

"Alright, listen here forehead-girl" Ino glared at the oblivious girl.

"Don't you dare stuff this up for us" Akaya continued.

"You shouldn't even be here to begin with"

"And what we say, you MUST obey" Ino and Akaya glared.

"Hai" Sakura nodded idly, not really listening to a word they were saying, her head slowly falling towards her desk, only to be forced back up.

"Sakura-chan, daijobou?" Hinata asked concerned.

"Hai" Sakura smiled forcefully, her face fully flushed now, beads of sweat slowly forming on the girls head.

"Alright" Hinata nodded before turning her attention back to their assignment.

"Okay, so want we reckon we should so is go to the shops" Ino started her input falling onto deaf ears "And interview people on how popular their business is-"

"Yamanaka, the aim was to find out how the business established, not the popularity of the business, if you're going to go shopping, ask them to see their boss, or arrange a day to talk to their boss and find out how, why, when and all that about how they established their business" Sakura muttered.

"Your idea wouldn't work!" Akaya insisted.

"If you ask me her idea makes more sense than your idea" Hinata said.

"You're just as hopeless as her, so stupid!" Ino yelled.

"Well then, I must be as stupid as those two since Sakura's idea in my opinion made more sense than your pathetic idea" Sasuke muttered.

"What? Sasuke-kun, you'd pick their stupid idea that makes no sense what so ever" Ino whined.

"Besides we never said you were dumb, just these two" Akaya pointed to Sakura and Hinata.

"Whatever" Sakura grumbled as she lay on the table half awake.

"Ding, ding, ding" The bell for the final class went off as students slowly packed up their gear and headed towards sixth hour. Like other students Sakura packed up her school gear, slower than the rest, but packed up none the less and headed to her next class, art.

The cherry blossom slowly trudged into the class room behind Sasuke and took her normal seat. Quietly Kurenai walked from out of the art store room and waited for her class to be seated and settle down.

"Okay, class, in the middle of the class is a still life setup, I want you to sketch it quickly and paint whatever you can in this hour" Kurenai announced "Next period, you will be given time to work on this but that's the only time you will be able to work on this"

"Hai" Slowly the students all walked to where Kurenai was and collected a piece of paper then went back to their seats to begin sketching. Slowly each student sat in front of the still life with pencil, eraser and paper in hand as they began to sketch the still life.

Sakura, though slower than normal, hurriedly drew the image before her. Bowl in the middle, pear in front of it, twigs of cherry blossoms inside the bowl, large wine bottle standing behind the bowl, marbles and string placed randomly around the bowl, a feather here and there, and she's done! Though the image before her only seemed like mere lines and circles, there was much more to this picture than meets the eyes. The cherry blossom rose from her seat and collected paints and a couple of paint brushes.

With the first stroke of black paint on the bowl, Sakura flicked her wrist in a series of crazy movements, moving back to her palette to collect more paint of different tones before continuing to paint. The cherry blossom's head fell and became a little redder. Her paint brush flowed like water over the paper as Sakura's hand flicked rapidly directing the brush to move. A sudden chill down her spine made the girl pause momentarily as she tried to figure out why she suddenly felt so cold. More white, more black, a touch of blue into the white, a little more blue into the black, swivel of black, white and grey here and there, scraffito evident along the bottle, bowl and pear to show shadow, a dry brush effect in black showing texture of the pear and feathers, smudging of white over the marbles as it mixed with the black already there, getting a some what marbled effect.

Mixing red, green and yellow individually with the black, Sakura made the colours very watery and applied small amounts of each colour in some places giving the piece some colour. Sakura paused for a moment as her hand began to feel like it was shaking violently, the girl slowly succumbing to the world of darkness only to be brought out of it by her paint brush almost falling out of her grip. Being acrylic paints, it dried fast enough so that Sakura was able to add charcoal to outline each individual piece before she sprayed the image with water and let the paper hang to let the water charcoal run giving the picture a dying effect. Some what happy with her work, Sakura lazily cleaned her area where she was painting and waited for the rest of the class to finish.

Sakura watched the class slowly move pass the half way mark, as they began to slowly paint and decide their colours to paint with. Sasuke noticed the girl's lazy movements through out the entire art lesson, becoming more and more concerned about her welfare. As he began to paint he heard a loud crash as the girl fell to the ground from her chair. _'What the?'_ Sasuke stared dumbfounded before he rushed over to see if his friend was okay, like the rest of his class mates and teacher.

Her breathing was erratic as her body rose and fell with her fastened breath, her face was more flushed than it had been the entire day, beads of sweat now practically pouring off the girl.

"Sakura" Kurenai slowly shook the girl's body, no response what so ever, with the exception that her eye brows scrunched, as if she was in immense pain. Sighing Kurenai stood up and directed the class.

"Alright, go back to your work, Uchiha-san, could you please take Sakura-san to the infirmary" Kurenai rubbed her temples in slight frustration.

"Hai" Sasuke nodded as he lifted the girl up into his arms, her forehead burning on his arm and carried her bridal style, walking out of the class room with his bag and her bag, ignoring the protests of his fangirls.

"Baka girl" Sasuke muttered as he walked to the infirmary of the North wing, the girl's temperature seeming to getting higher and higher.

"Sakura-chan!" Tenten called out from the middle of the hall, opposite Sasuke.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Sasuke grunted.

"I am I'm just doing a bathroom break. What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Tenten asked as she checked the girl's forehead. "Ouch! Her forehead is burning up!"

"I think she's got a fever, I'm taking her to the infirmary" Sasuke answered.

"I knew something was wrong" Tenten cried.

"Better go to class before a teacher catches you" Sasuke mumbled before walking off.

"Hai" Tenten nodded before running back to her social studies class.

Soon Sasuke and the unconscious cherry blossom arrived in a white room, with a medical bed and curtain where a woman in a white dress and shoes greeted them with a smile and directed them off to the bed so Sasuke could put the girl on the bed to rest. The women had hazel eyes and brown hair.

"Can you check her temperature for me?" the nurse asked. Sasuke nodded as he received the thermometer and stuck it into the girl's mouth; slowly the reading on the white stick rose, reaching unimaginable heights for some one her age.

"Oh my" the nurse exclaimed "Seventy degrees? She shouldn't have even been able to get out of bed this morning if her fever reached this during the day! Some one is going to have to take her home! What's her name?" the nurse asked Sasuke.

"Sakura" Sasuke answered.

"Sakura what?" the nurse asked.

"I would have no idea" Sasuke shrugged.

"Right…Hina-san, please get Sakura's parent's number so I can call them to pick her up" the Nurse ordered, calling out to a lady called Hina.

"Hai!"

Suddenly another women clad in white came out, her hair was blonde and her eyes were brown.

"Here, Mimi-san" the women gave the nurse a manila folder before running back to whatever she was doing before.

"Okay, parents contact number, contact number" she muttered as she looked through the file "What? No number?!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, you or one of your friends is going to have to take this girl home, Uchiha-san" the nurse sighed before walking off to clean the thermometer

"Hn"

"Ding, ding, ding" the bell for home finally went and in a swift movement, Sasuke picked up both his and Sakura's bag and flung Sakura onto his back and carried her piggy-back style. _'Hn. Is a fifteen year old girl supposed to be this light?_' Sasuke pondered. Slowly Sasuke walked out of the white room before he quickened his pace and walked towards the entrance where Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru and Naruto were waiting, some what anxiously for him to come out of the school.

"Is she alright?" Tenten cried as she ran up to the dark haired teenager.

"Aa…" Sasuke looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Let's take her to my place, it's the closest to here" Tenten suggested. The other nodded in agreement as they stepped into a rather big limo one by one before they were driven off to a large mansion, which could be identified as Tenten's abode. The mansion was large, like the Hyuuga's, like Sasuke's, like Sakura's. There were at least two levels, five swimming pools, two tennis courts, a net ball court, a basketball court and countless rooms. The limo drove to the front door where the teenagers walked out and Tenten lead the eight of them through the house and to a bedroom. Soon a maid dressed in black and white came up to Tenten and bowed.

"Welcome home miss" she greeted.

"Thanks, can you get me a bowl full of water, a towel, and a few blankets and bring them to the spare room opposite my room" Tenten asked.

"Will do miss" the maid bowed again before disappearing down the hall following her orders.

"Right, just put Sakura-chan on that bed Sasuke" Tenten pointed to a bed covered in pink quilts, pillows and covers. The entire room was pink, to be frank. Sasuke nodded and placed the girl on the bed as directed before placing her bag next to the bed.

Tenten sat down on the bed next to where Sakura was placed and put her hand on the girl's forehead.

"This isn't good, her fever isn't going down, if anything it's rising" Tenten sighed worriedly as she stood back up and stood next to her boyfriend.

"There's no point in us all sitting here and waiting for Sakura to wake up, after the maid brings the towels and stuff, we'll set her up and let Sakura just rest" Shikamaru pointed out "Some one will just come back every few hours to change the towel on her head"

"Yea" Temari nodded.

"I wonder why Sakura-chan didn't just stay at home today" Hinata pondered aloud.

"Probably didn't want to fall too far behind on school work" Neji chuckled.

"Well, she seemed pretty out of it today, you should have seen her in business studies!" Naruto exclaimed "We were put in groups for an assignment with Yamanaka and Chiyo and she didn't even care!"

"You serious?! I would have never expected that!" Temari and Tenten chorused.

'_She did care dobe, but she just went with it because she felt she had to'_ Sasuke scoffed inwardly. Suddenly a knock at the door brought Sasuke from his reverie as the maid from before came in with a cart carrying the bowl of water, towels and a couple of pink blankets, with a thermometer on top to take Sakura's temperature. Slowly the maid unfolded the blankets and tossed them one by one over the cherry blossom before soaking the hand towel and ring the water out before placing it gently above Sakura's forehead and sticking the thermometer in the girl's mouth. Suddenly a beep went off indicating the temperature of the girl.

"Seventy-four miss" the maid bowed.

"Thank you, you may leave now" Tenten nodded.

"Hai" the maid nodded, bowed and with her task done, she headed out of the room to continue what ever chores she had to attend to.

"What to do now" Temari wondered.

"Well, we just got the newest karaoke machine installed into my room" Tenten began. With that said Tenten and Temari rushed towards her room and began singing with the karaoke machine playing in the background.

"That….was…fast" Naruto muttered Neji and Shikamaru nodding in agreement.

--

Hours later the sun had set, rain continued to pour and the moon had risen, eyelids fluttered open to reveal dull green as the cherry blossom awoke from her slumber in a completely foreign room. The room was pink, and a lot of _pink_. Pink on the walls, pink on the bed, pink colours over the furniture, it was like a disease that spread over the room, infecting everything in its path. _'Kuso. Where the heck am I?'_ Sakura cursed as she placed her hand on top of her forehead where a towel had just fallen off it. _'I had a fever?'_

Suddenly a song began below the girl, a tune the girl recognized as her mobile call alert. Bending to the side Sakura leant down and took her phone out of her bag. Setting her self back on the bed Sakura answered the call.

"Moshi mosh, Sakura here" Sakura talked into the phone.

'_SAKURA-SAN WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! IF YOU WANTED THE DAY OFF YOU COULD HAVE CALLED!!! CUSTOMERS FLOODED CONSTANTLY HERE, YOUR HELP WOULD HAVE BEEN APPRECIATED!!'_ a male voice yelled from the phone forcing Sakura to move the phone away from her because of the loudness.

"Slow down, what's wrong?" Sakura grumbled.

"Where were you today?" Jiraya asked calmly.

"I have no idea, last I remember I was in art, now I am in a foreign room" Sakura muttered.

"WHAT?!" Jiraya shouted.

"It's as it sounds" Sakura sighed.

"What if-"

"Don't even go there Jiraya" Sakura glared into the phone.

"Oh right" Jiraya sweat dropped "Anyway, since you didn't come today, you won't get paid for today understand"

"Hai" Sakura nodded before ending the call by hanging up and sat thinking for a moment.

Suddenly the door to the room opened revealing a worried Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Naruto.

"Eh? Sakura-chan you're awake?" Tenten blinked.

"Oh my God! Sakura-chan daijobou?!" Naruto exclaimed before jumping onto the bed and hugging the girl in his death grip.

"Hai" Sakura replied, although she really wasn't there. The girl turning slightly blue, yet still didn't notice.

"Oi, dobe let go of her before she chokes to death" Sasuke ordered.

"What?" Naruto looked at the now almost entirely blue faced Sakura "Ahhhh! Gomen Sakura-chan"

"Aa"

"You had us so worried Sakura-chan" Temari scolded.

"Aa…gomen" Sakura sweatdropped "Ano, where am I?"

"My house" Tenten answered "It was the closest to school"

"Why did you come to school today if you had a fever?" Hinata asked.

"I didn't notice to be truthful" Sakura sweatdropped.

"You didn't notice that your temperature rose to over one hundred degrees?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Not really" Sakura sweatdropped.

"The occasional falling asleep, struggling to remain awake, almost falling off the stairs during lunch and almost breaking more limbs than necessary during gym didn't occur to you as even _slightly_ strange?!" Temari frowned.

"It was…but I really didn't care" Sakura sweatdropped "I never actually linked it to the fact or possibility that I was sick"

'_Stupid girl'_ Neji muttered inwardly.

'_And this is the person who got the top of the year in every subject for the half yearly exams?'_ Shikamaru pondered _'I feel robbed some what'_

'_Such an annoying girl'_ Sasuke glared at the innocent…well some what innocent girl.

"Haven't you ever gotten sick before?" Tenten asked.

"Not really, Suna's temperature is much different to Konoha's" Sakura answered "Ugh! But I feel a headache coming on" Sakura muttered as her head cradled her forehead.

"Then go back to sleep!" Tenten suggested.

"Not in this room, too much pink, that's what's giving me a bloody head ache, bloody eye sore!" Sakura muttered as she slowly stood up and got out of the bed.

"What time is it anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Around eight at night" Temari answered.

"Aa"

"You may as well stay here for the night; all of us are staying here to anyway" Temari smiled.

"No thanks, I need to head home, we still have school tomorrow you know" Sakura sighed.

"But it's still raining" Tenten frowned.

"If it concerns you so much that I'd be walking in the rain again, you can drop me off at my house" Sakura grunted.

"Good enough for us" Temari chirped.

--

Me: Well that's basically the end of this chapter, yea yea, I know, real crappy. I'm sorry; this is all I could come up with n.n;

Sakura: RxR no flaming.


	7. 6 Let the holidays begin!

Me: Minna hello! Dolphie-chama ish back!

Sakura: Oh Kami! Help us!

Sasuke: This definitely won't end well.

Me: You guys have no faith in me –wails-

Sakura: Of course not, you a menace to society!

Sasuke: I second that.

Me: So mean –cries- Anyway here is another installment for HNiS :D Aren't you proud of me? I am.

Sakura: -Sighs- dolphie-chama doesn't own Naruto but wants it for Christmas. Story is her own though…unfortunately

--

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Inner Selves**_

_**FLASH BACK…**_

POV

**(translations)**

_Lyrics _

--

Recap:

Hours later the sun had set, rain continued to pour and the moon had risen; eyelids fluttered open to reveal green as the cherry blossom awoke from her slumber in a completely foreign room. The room was pink, and a lot of _pink_. Pink on the walls, pink on the bed, pink colours over the furniture, it was like a disease that spread over the room, infecting everything in its path. _'Kuso. Where the heck am I?'_ Sakura cursed as she placed her hand on top of her forehead where a towel had just fallen off it. _'I had a fever?'_

Suddenly a song began below the girl, a tune the girl recognized as her mobile call alert. Bending to the side Sakura leant down and took her phone out of her bag. Setting her self back on the bed Sakura answered the call.

"Moshi mosh, Sakura here" Sakura talked into the phone.

'_SAKURA-SAN WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! IF YOU WANTED THE DAY OFF YOU COULD HAVE CALLED!!! CUSTOMERS FLOODED CONSTANTLY HERE, YOUR HELP WOULD HAVE BEEN APPRECIATED!!'_ a male voice yelled from the phone forcing Sakura to move the phone away from her because of the loudness.

"Slow down, what's wrong?" Sakura grumbled.

"Where were you today?" Jiraya asked calmly.

"I have no idea, last I remember I was in art, now I am in a foreign room" Sakura muttered.

"WHAT?!" Jiraya shouted.

"It's as it sounds" Sakura sighed.

"What if-"

"Don't even go there Jiraya" Sakura glared into the phone.

"Oh right" Jiraya sweat dropped "Anyway, since you didn't come today, you won't get paid for today understand"

"Hai" Sakura nodded before ending the call by hanging up and sat thinking for a moment.

Suddenly the door to the room opened revealing a worried Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Naruto.

"Eh? Sakura-chan you're awake?" Tenten blinked.

"Oh my God! Sakura-chan daijobou?!" Naruto exclaimed before jumping onto the bed and hugging the girl in his death grip.

"Hai" Sakura replied, although she really wasn't there. The girl turning slightly blue, yet still didn't notice.

"Oi, dobe let go of her before she chokes to death" Sasuke ordered.

"What?" Naruto looked at the now almost entirely blue faced Sakura "Ahhhh! Gomen Sakura-chan"

"Aa"

"You had us so worried Sakura-chan" Temari scolded.

"Aa…gomen" Sakura sweatdropped "Ano, where am I?"

"My house" Tenten answered "It was the closest to school"

"Why did you come to school today if you had a fever?" Hinata asked.

"I didn't notice to be truthful" Sakura sweatdropped.

"You didn't notice that your temperature rose to over the usual degrees?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Not really" Sakura sweatdropped.

"The occasional falling asleep, struggling to remain awake, almost falling off the stairs during lunch and almost breaking more limbs than necessary during gym didn't occur to you as even _slightly_ strange?!" Temari frowned.

"It was…but I really didn't care" Sakura sweatdropped "I never actually linked it to the fact or possibility that I was sick"

'_Stupid girl'_ Neji muttered inwardly.

'_And this is the person who got the top of the year in every subject for the half yearly exams?'_ Shikamaru pondered.

'_Such an annoying girl'_ Sasuke glared at the innocent…well some what innocent girl.

"Haven't you ever gotten sick before?" Tenten asked.

"Not really, Suna's temperature is much different to Konoha's" Sakura answered "Ugh! But I feel a headache coming on" Sakura muttered as her head cradled her forehead.

"Then go back to sleep!" Tenten suggested.

"Not in this room, too much pink, that's what's giving me a bloody head ache, bloody eye sore!" Sakura muttered as she slowly stood up and got out of the bed.

"What time is it anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Around eight at night" Temari answered.

"Aa"

"You may as well stay here for the night; all of us are staying here to anyway" Temari smiled.

"No thanks, I need to head home, we still have school tomorrow you know" Sakura sighed.

"But it's still raining" Tenten frowned.

"If it concerns you so much that I'd be walking in the rain again, you can drop me off at my house" Sakura grunted.

"Good enough for us" Temari chirped.

End Recap

--

"And so that is how a business is establishes; in short it is quite simple; all that one has to do is purchase a permit and license to own a business, get insurance on it, create a name, decide who your target market is, what you are selling as well as prices, workers and location" Sakura explained to the class; finishing off their business studies assignment. At the end of their presentation, a sign of congratulations was ensured as students applauded group one's work; well more along the lines of Sasuke's, Sakura's, Hinata's and little of Naruto's work.

"Well done group one" Iruka smiled "At that concludes our class today, you may pack up your gear and have a great holiday"

Yea; that's right. It was now school holidays for Konoha High; finally, after that arduous semester they students were finally finished with their last period and were storming out of the institution; excited the school semester was over and that they now had time to spend with their friends with out the hassle of school work; if you ignore the homework and assignments they received. At a slow pace; the cherry blossom made her way down the numerous stairs and hallways; past many lockers; reaching to hers and collecting what she needed for the summer. Piling book upon book upon book the girl shoved each into her back pack before shutting her locker the final time for this semester and leaving the school doors; ready to walk home and get away from the hell hole. Stepping one foot out of the school zone; the girl was confronted by her friends blocking her path towards home and away from the school.

"Don't think you're getting away _that_ easily!" Tenten smirked gleefully.

"Eh?" Sakura jumped in a slight amount of fright "I wasn't thinking of such a thing" Sakura coughed.

"Yea right, and I'm the friggin' Hokage" Temari scoffed.

"Yea….anyway what do you want?" Sakura inquired.

"It's the school holidays" Tenten started.

"Time to hang out" Temari continued.

"And we want to hang out" Hinata finished.

"Oh god! Hell no!" Sakura muttered "Look, can I go home, sleep and possibly get back to you on that in say three weeks time?"

"NO!" Temari, Tenten and Hinata shouted.

"Okay…How about I go to work, you guys do what ever you want and I'll see you tomorrow?" Sakura suggested.

"How about we hang out at your house?" Tenten proposed.

"Err….tonight isn't a good night…maybe some other time" Sakura sweatdropped.

"What's on tonight that we can't come over?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well….you see, I have work and gymnastics training…and err…a martial arts class…and ice skating…and I think I got ballet training tonight" Sakura stuttered.

"Got enough happening tonight?" Neji scoffed.

"Err…."

"Please can we come over" Tenten pleaded.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please-"

"Oh for the love of Kami!" Sakura exploded "If you _have _to come over _tonight_; meet me at the community centre; third hall at eight tonight"

"Really?!" Temari squealed.

"What did I get myself into?" Sakura muttered "Yes….you may come over" Sakura seethed with regret "Now, bye" In that mere second, Sakura managed to get at least fifty metres away from her friends muttering colourful words every so often.

"Hehe, I knew she'd crack eventually" Tenten smirked.

"Do you think we should bring something over?" Hinata questioned.

"I don't think so; if she and her parents live there, there should be plenty of food" Tenten answered.

--

By seven o clock that night, seven friends of the cherry blossom were ready, and upon a unanimous decision; they all decided to be early by an hour; just incase the girl decided to make a quick escape. Greeting her boyfriend, Tenten smiled as she pecked him on the lips and blushed; Temari doing the same thing. Tenten was wearing a green collared tank top and a white skirt which had a star belt handing on the side of her hip. On her feet were black boots. Temari was wearing a simple black halter neck top, white and yellow skirt and on her hip like Tenten; her belt hung; only it was a heart instead of a star; on her feet were simple heeled shoes. Hinata wore a light blue blouse and a black and white pleated skirt with blue ballet flats. The boys were wearing basically the same thing; black cargo pants and collared t-shirts; the only difference was the colours. Neji had a brown shirt, Shikamaru had a marine green short; Sasuke had black and naruto had a bright orange shirt. **(A/N: Sorry guys; but I'm getting a little lazy for these things; I'm sure you could imagine what they are wearing and if you don't like it; make something else up e.e; but most outfits are simple anyway)**

Arriving at the community centre like Sakura told them, they teenagers were confronted with various vehicles parked outside; a lot of the people inside the machines coming out wearing similar uniforms; of white tops and three quarter pants with various coloured belts. Following the people in white; they found the third hall of the community centre and walked right in; sitting on some of the well places chairs. Looking for a sign of pink; they found Sakura in the middle of a bundle of people, conversing, nodding and such with them in a serious manner. Every now they could hear them call Sakura 'Sakura-sama'. Checking the time on the wall, the girl walked to the front of the hall and stood in front of the class; revealing that she was a black belt. To the horror of Sasuke; his older brother was also present in the hall; in a uniform; wearing a red belt. **(A/N: Sorry guys, but I am not too sure of the karate belt system so I am working with the tae kwon doe system –sweatdrops- I hope you don't mind)**

"Alright! Class line up" Sakura shouted in a stern voice. Complying with the girls orders the students shuffled around lining up in perfect sequence from short test to tallest; and from white belt to black belt.

"Alright; before we begin. I am sure you are all aware that grading is in a week's time; so this is one of the last lessons that you have to work on your technique and patterns. Now, start jogging around" Sakura ordered as the class started to form a circle and ran around; following Sakura's orders.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, I didn't know your brother did whatever this is" Naruto whispered.

"Neither did I" Sasuke muttered back.

"But why are they listening to Sakura anyway?" Naruto muttered.

"Think about it dobe; she's probably the head instructor of this club" Shikamaru sighed.

"I'M NOT A DOBE!" Naruto growled, alerting everyone in the class.

Sighing, Sakura spoke allowed again "Alright side" Instantly the class turned onto their side jogging; pushing off their back leg continuing in the circle formation as Sakura walked over to her friends.

"Okay, guys I know I said meet me here at eight, but I guess you decided to appear earlier" Sakura sighed "Please keep quiet, and if not, get out" Sakura ordered before running on her side with her class.

"But Sakura-chan-" Naruto whined to be stopped by a hand over his mouth.

"Naruto shut up, Sakura's told us to stay quiet, or we'll be kicked out" Tenten hushed.

"But-"

"Just be quiet dobe" Sasuke sighed.

"Fine" Naruto pouted; watching Sakura teach the class.

As the hour passed the students were different moves, kicks, punches, stances and such for grading as they called it; performing various moves and patterns that they needed to know to move up a belt. A quarter through the lesson they did push ups and sit ups and continued on with grading until half way through when they started sparring. Of course being the teacher of the students; Sakura really couldn't spar because that'd be unfair, so she watched and judged each match; making recommendations with each person. Ten minutes before eight the students were begging Sakura to battle some one; and that some one was Itachi; at first she didn't comply saying it wasn't right for the teacher to be against the student unless demonstrating something; but in the end the constant badgering from the students made Sakura give in and verse Itachi; much to the elder boy's pleasure.

Instantly another black belt stood up; ready to be the referee for the match.

"Face your opponent" the black belt ordered with his hand in between each competitor "Bow" Both Itachi and Sakura bowed "And fight!" the black belt shouted jumping away from the competitors as they shouted waiting for each other to make a move.

Watching from the side lines; every one seemed engrossed with the fight. Sakura was bouncing off her feet; her hands were up in a defensive style while Itachi left his hands down and stood still waiting for Sakura to fight. Step by step Sakura grew closer and closer to a prepared Itachi; she could do anything and he'll be prepared. At the right distance; Sakura slammed her foot on the ground; distracting Itachi long enough so she could land in a fast kick and turning kick which was blocked by Itachi using a face block and tripping the girl over a slight amount to get in a front kick; sending her backwards before she flipped over and landed back on her feet.

"You have improved greatly Uchiha-san" Sakura smirked.

"As have you Sakura-sama" Itachi nodded; which seemed to make Sasuke wince at the honorific.

Second by second the dance of the two fighters continued as each tried to beat the other in the match. Punch, kick, block, dodge. The pattern ensured for what seemed lie hours; eventually the five minute sparring match was over; with Sakura victorious by two points.

"Face your opponent" the black belt ordered as both bowed and shaking the others hand.

"Right, line up" Sakura shouted going back to the front of the class "Well done to all of you, you have improved greatly in your grading works"

Instantly the students bowed to Sakura before turning around and bowing to the black belts; concluding the end of class; which sent many students packing up their gear and heading straight home.

"Oh my god! Sakura-chan, you fight so well!" Tenten cheered.

"Err…thanks, I hope you don't mind, but I have to wait until everyone is gone so I can lock up the hall, you can wait outside if you want" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Sure" Tenten nodded and walked outside with the rest following her lead.

Finally as the last of the students clad in white exited the building Sakura locked up the hall and centre and left with her friends towards her house.

"I hope you guys didn't rely on me feeding you" Sakura said.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"I haven't got much food at home; I'd have to go grocery shopping now if you wanted to eat at my house" Sakura explained. Suddenly the growling of various stomachs echoed through the street; indicating to the girl they were hoping she'd feed them "I guess that means I have to go to the shops" Sakura sighed, turning around and walking to the local shops with her friends on her tail.

--

"Okay, look, don't expect much in this house okay" Sakura sighed as she unlocked the house and walked in "Okay, you guys can hang out in the west wing, while unpack these groceries and take a shower"

"Where is the west wing?" Tenten asked.

"Oh right, follow me" Sakura nodded as she lead them up three stairs cases to the right and down various corridors which had various doors leading to various places. Opening a door, Sakura lead them into what could be called an entertainment if you added a few more things into it; say a pinball machine, air hockey table, play station console among other consoles and perhaps a television. The only thing really there was a set of speakers attached to a music system and a book case next to a few couches.

"Woah! Sakura-chan! Don't you have something more entertaining?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I told you guys not to expect much" Sakura sighed "I don't spend much time here so I never needed such things; besides my room is in the east wing" Sakura explained.

"Can we see your room?" Temari asked.

"It's about as entertaining as this room" Sakura shook her head.

"Please" Hinata begged.

"My room is off limits, if you'll excuse me I have got to go unpack these groceries and have a shower" Sakura sighed as she left the room.

"You know, I'd at least expect to see a television" Tenten sighed as she sat down on one of the couches.

"I know" Temari exclaimed "Next time we come over we are bringing stuff for her; her life is too boring without something fun!"

"I'll say!" Naruto shouted.

Moments later; Sakura walked back into the room wearing an elegant blue kimono styled top and black knee high pants with a rope belt dangling on her leg. Her hair was still in the two buns but with black ribbons tied around them and on her neck, her black choker sat comfortably.

"Sugoi! Sakura-chan you look so pretty" Tenten exclaimed.

"Err…thanks" Sakura smiled.  
"Don't you wash your hair?" Hinata asked, noticing how dry her hair was.

"I do, anyway, food will be served in roughly ten minutes, so if you want to come with me to the dining room" Sakura announced as she left the room with the composure of a butler. Following the girl; the group was confronted with a dining room with chandeliers as lighting for the dark room; in the middle a long dining table sat with various cutlery and crockery placed perfectly. The furniture was made of wood, and the seats had the softest material any one could ever imagine. Next to the dining room was another door which was presumably leading to another room; most likely the kitchen.

"If you guys would like to take a seat, the food will be served soon" Sakura announced walking out of the dining room and into the presumable kitchen.

"My god! Sakura's house is so beautiful" Temari exclaimed as she sat down next to her boy friend, and Tenten sat down ext to Neji, leaving Hinata to sit next to Naruto and Sasuke on his own basically.

As minutes passed by the teenagers were becoming more and more anxious as they waited for the food to be served. As the tenth minute passed Sakura walked over the dining room with plates of food carefully held on her hands as she placed each plate in front of each person before walking back in and coming back out with another set of plates full of food and placing it in front of the remainder of the people.

"Enjoy" Sakura smiled before walking back into the kitchen.

"Matte, Sakura-chan, aren't you going to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'll eat later I'm not too hungry right now, so I'll wash up some of the dishes now" Sakura smiled as she walked back into the kitchen, to do whatever she pleased.

"Oh my! This is quite amazing" Neji exclaimed.

"What is Neji-kun?" Tenten asked.

"Try the food" Neji answered; biting into her plate of food, Tenten's eyes seemed to explode with joy at the first touch of food on her tongue.

"Neji-kun is right! This is amazing!" Tenten exclaimed as she continued to eat.

"Sakura-chan is quite the cook" Temari nodded.

Minutes later the teenagers finished as Sakura walked out of the kitchen and sat down at the table with her friends.

"Well was that alright?" Sakura asked.

"You are an amazing cook Sakura-chan!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Nice to know" Sakura smiled.

"Now, can we see your room?" Hinata asked.

"You guys are so persistent" Sakura sighed "Fine, but after I have cleaned up everything"

--

Half an hour later, Sakura had finished cleaning up all the crockery and cutlery that was used by her friends and stacked them away, giving her no choice but to guide her friends around the house towards her room.

"Sakura-chan why not just eat in the east wing if that's where you room is?" Tenten asked.

"No food in the east wing, nor is there anything to cook with" Sakura half lied.

"Oh okay" Temari nodded.

--

By the end of the night, the teenagers had learnt that Sakura was a very boring person at home, that she cooked really well and that if something had no real point to it; it wasn't there. Many rooms in the house were shut, the only room which wasn't shut was Sakura's room and that there were many rooms left to keep shut always, unless Sakura gave them permission.

--

Days passed in the holidays and Sakura was heard less and less of from her friends each time they had invited her to meet with them or hang out she would decline saying she was busy. It was either that she had work, or training, or she was studying; I mean who does that in the _holidays_? But she was never around; the only time they'd catch her was either on her way to or from work or buying groceries. So much for spending time with her. As their last attempt they invited her over to the Uchiha's for dinner since it was Sasuke's birthday and his parents wanted to meet his friends.

'_Hey Sakura,_

_It's Tenten. Look I know you may be busy, but it's Sasuke's birthday this weekend and we would really appreciate it if you were to come to his house and have dinner with us. Plus his parents would like to meet you since they never have. It's casual okay, but don't come too casual. Come to the Uchiha's at 6.30 pm on Saturday if you're coming._

_Tenten'_

That was there last resort, a text message that Sakura would hopefully reply to.

'_Hey there,_

_I presume everyone is crowding around the phone right now ne? Waiting for my reply. Anyway, sure I'd love to come; I haven't seen you guys in a bit; it's been too quiet I guess, lucky I'm not busy. See you guys this weekend :)_

_Sakura'_

"She's coming?" Naruto exclaimed as they all dropped to the ground amazed Sakura agreed to it.

"She missed us?" Hinata asked amazed.

"I guess she did, she seemed really happy in the text too" Temari smiled.

"She's quiet the odd little girl" Tenten chuckled.

--

Days passed, and finally the weekend greeted the teenagers who were exploding with excitement that Sakura would willingly come to meet them. Tenten wore a simple green sun dress, Temari wore her red sundress and Hinata wore the blue dress she wore at the camp. Waiting in the lounge room of the Uchiha's with Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto; they six teenagers waited for the blossom girl and the cold bastard to greet them with their presence. Suddenly the door opened into the lounge room to reveal a bored looking Sasuke walking in; who greeted his friends. Now all they needed was the pink haired girl and they would be complete.

Suddenly a knock echoed from outside of the door before the butler opened the room with Sakura behind him. She simple put; was wearing something very boy-ish. Denim baggy jeans with an odd tear on the side of them with a loose handing rope belt around her hip. Her top was a simple black tank top with a v-cut in the middle of it and a white cherry blossom print in the middle. Over the top of the black tank top she wore a white dress shirt which was rolled at the sleeves and unbuttoned. Around her wrists were various black and white bands and around her neck was her black choker; while like always her hair was tied into two buns with black ribbons. Had her friends not known she was a girl; and ignored the pink hair, figure and bangles; they could have easily mistaking Sakura for a guy.

"Woah! Sakura-chan you look like a guy!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Couldn't you have picked something more feminine?" Temari frowned.

"I don't wear dresses or skirts willingly" Sakura glared; as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

"But still, something less….guy-ish would be a little more appropriate" Hinata sweat dropped.

"Like what you wore at the camp" Temari suggested.

"That stuff is in the wash" Sakura sweatdropped.

"You're amazingly hopeless Sakura-chan" Naruto exclaimed.

"Excuse me, young master; your parents have requested you come to dinner" the butler bowed.

"Hmm? Of course" Sasuke nodded "Come on guys" Sasuke muttered as he led his friends to a dining room that rivaled Sakura's.

"Hello Sasuke-chan" a women greeted from the head of the table next a man.

"Okaa-san" Sasuke greeted with a nod "Sakura; this is my Okaa-san; Uchiha Mikoto and my Otou-san; Uchiha Fugaku"

"It's nice to meet you, Uchiha-san" Sakura bowed respectfully with a smile (kind of scaring her friends at such formality).

"Sakura-chan, there's no need to do that" Mikoto insisted with a motherly smile. That was Sasuke's mother for you; a down to earn person, greeting everyone with a smile and less formality than one would expect.

"It's nice to meet you too Sakura-san" Fugaku smiled as he shook Sakura's hand (after getting up from the dining table) "Come, sit" Fugaku invited as he sat back at the head of the table with this wife. One by one the teenagers sat; Temari opposite Shikamaru; Neji opposite Tenten; Hinata next to Neji and opposite Naruto; while Sasuke sat near his parents and Sakura sat furthest away from them.

"Oh, don't sit there Sakura-chan, come sit here" Mikoto insisted as she pulled Sakura off her chair and towards the chair opposite Sasuke.

'_Oh god, kaa-san is at her match making again'_ Sasuke sighed with regret as plates of food where served in front of each person.

"So Sakura-chan, I hear you do gymnastics" Mikoto squealed; Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow towards Sasuke.

"I didn't tell her; she used to be a gymnast or something" Sasuke muttered.

"Err….yea….I do gymnastics" Sakura stuttered, not used to the attention from a women she had never seen before.

"Sugoi! **(Wow)**"Mikoto exclaimed "One of my friends told me you compete regularly in tournaments"

"Yea…" Sakura nodded as she formally cut into the piece of steak before her and chewed slowly.

"And you get a lot of first places" Mikoto added.

"Yea" Sakura nodded after she finished chewing the meat "Which friend of yours told you about me? Only very few people know about it"

"Akito-san told me" Mikoto chirped.

"I see"

"But" Mikoto frowned.

"But?" Sakura questioned.

"What are you wearing?!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Err….they told me casual…so…" Sakura murmured.

"I know they said casual because I told them casual…but you look like a guy" Mikoto stated flatly.

"That's what we told her" Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Naruto nodded in unison.

"Can we talk about something other than my fashion sense?" Sakura pleaded.

"But, as a girl you should-"

"Mikoto-chan, who are you to question this girl's desired fashion?" Fugaku asked, obviously changing the subject "Anyway; I heard you topped the year in the last tests for everything you took"

"Eh?" Sakura muttered, looking towards Sasuke again; questioning how the hell he knew about that.

"Oh don't worry" Fugaku chuckled "Sasuke didn't tell me, I own the school; pieces of information like that would pass by me"

Shock adorned Sakura's features as she learnt of this new piece of information.

"Don't tell me, the great Sakura-chan didn't know about this?" Tenten exclaimed.

"I never thought about it" Sakura confessed.

"Anyway after-"

"Hello kaa-san, tou-san" a new voice greeted the woman. Turning their heads; the teens were faced with an older looking Sasuke and his friend. His hair was longer than Sasuke's and tied into a loose ponytail and had lines from his eyes. He was wearing black cargo pants and a red cloud covered black high collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back.

"Hello Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san" the other boy greeted; he looked at about the same age as the first. His hair was short cut, with the majority at the front, parted to the side slightly, it was a dark brown and he had blood red eyes. He was wearing a simple black and white collared t-shirt and brown cargo pants.

"Hello Itachi-chan, Daichi-chan" Mikoto greeted.

"Hello Itachi, Daichi" Fugaku smiled.

"Itachi" Sasuke greeted before glancing to the girl opposite him; remembering the last time Daichi made an appearance.

**_FLASH BACK…_**

"_What the hell are you?! Insane?!" Sasuke yelled back, realizing that some how, they both ended up about five meters from the front door, which Sakura seemed to notice to._

_Suddenly two men came into the front hall. One was an older looking Sasuke, but his hair was longer and tied into a loose ponytail and had lines from his eyes. He was wearing black cargo pants and a red cloud covered black high collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back._

_The other man looked at about the same age as the first. His hair was short cut, with the majority at the front, parted to the side slightly, it was a dark brown and he had blood red eyes. He was wearing a simple black and white collared t-shirt and brown cargo pants. _

"_Yes she is insane" the brown haired man said._

"_Itachi" Sasuke greeted the older Uchiha._

"_Otouto" Itachi nodded. _

_Sakura appeared to be slightly shaken up with her bangs covering her eyes for a moment. She muttered something that sounded like 'Daichi-nii-sama' but Sasuke wasn't sure. It seemed both Uchiha's seemed to think the same thing at the same time and looked shocked. 'Daichi-nii-sama?'_

_Sakura looked back up, smiled and bowed. "It was nice to meet you Uchiha-san, thanks you Sasuke for letting me stay here during the storm, please don't say anything to the rest, see you tomorrow at school" Sakura waved before running out of the house…mansion and away._

**…_END FLASH BACK_**

"Otouto" Itachi nodded as him and his friend sat down.

"Sorry we're late; got caught up with school work" Daichi apologized.

"It's alright" Fugaku nodded.

"So anyway, how have you been my dearest Imotou-chan **(Little sister)**" Daichi asked smirking towards Sakura.

"Imotou?" Naruto muttered as he looked around at each of his friends for an answer; each shrugging in confusion; before his eyes landed on Sakura was eyes were covered for a moment before she smiled and faced the older boy.

"I have been _absolutely great_ Daichi-nii-sama **(older brother)**, and you?" Sakura forcefully smiled.

"Nii-sama?" Tenten questioned looking at the girl.

"I guess for those who haven't met him, this is my nii-sama, Daichi" Sakura pointed to Daichi with slightly gritted teeth.

'_She's going a lot better than she did last time'_ Sasuke noticed, though she did look like she was going to crack any minute now.

"How come you never told us you had an older brother?" Temari asked.

"You guys never asked" Sakura answered.

"I have been just as great Sakura-_chan_" Daichi smirked seeing the look on his little sister's face. Sensing tension in the air, Mikoto sweated slightly before turning her attention back to Sakura.

"So anyway, Sakura-chan after dinner, I want to show you something" Mikoto smiled.

"That's fine by me, I have finished anyway" Sakura smiled "If you want we can go now, since you are finished too"

"When the hell did she finish?" Naruto muttered _'She was taking such smile bites'_

"What a great idea" Mikoto squealed as she dragged the cherry blossom away forcefully.

"Otou-san, do you think it was safe leaving her with Okaa-san?" Itachi questioned.

"Sakura-chan should be fine" Daichi insisted.

--

"Okay so what did you want to show me?" Sakura asked; noticing two maids following them discreetly.

"Oh it's just down the hall here" Mikoto pointed to a room.

"Okay…and what is it?" Sakura asked; suddenly very scared.

"It's right in here!!!!!" Mikoto smiled as she forced the girl into the room and locked the door.

"Nani?!" Sakura exclaimed as she tried to escape; not noticing the maids behind her grinning madly; suddenly she was captured by the maids as they started pulling various clothing off her redressing her like a doll "KYA!!!!!" Sakura screamed very out of character.

--

"KYA!!!!!" a scream erupted from above the dining room.

"What the hell was that?!" Temari exclaimed.

"It sounded like Sakura!" Tenten cried.

"What exactly is kaa-san doing with Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"How am I supposed to know the works of that woman's mind?" Fugaku scoffed.

"You're her husband!" Sasuke sighed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sakura screamed from up above.

"Don't even think of touching the hair!"

"Get away!"

"SHANNARO!!!" the was the final scream before the girl slammed her way out of the room; in a ball gown no less and ran down the stairs; tripping onto the floor before hastily getting up and running away from the maids and Mikoto who were chasing her. Alerted by Sakura's scream; and then a sudden thud and a few slams which could possibly be of doors; the teenagers as well as the older males raced out of the dining room and towards the scream to be confronted with an absolutely ridiculous looking, terrified Sakura. The ball gown that she was wearing was pink and accented with very places of white, purple and red. It looked heavy and hard to run; and had so many bows that it looked ridiculous; her hair was tied with two pink bows around her buns; a bow was tired around her torso and another around her neck. There seemed to be an endless round of ribbons and frills to add to the hideous attire (In Sakura's opinion).

"Kawaii! Sakura-chan you look so cute" Tenten and Temari squealed.

"Speak for yourself, I feel ridiculous, I hate pink!" Sakura breathed angrily.

"I have to agree, you look ridiculous" Sasuke chuckled.

"Shut up Chicken-ass, your mother is insane!" Sakura shrieked before being attacked by Mikoto and her maids. _'I have to agree with her'_ Sasuke winced at the scene before him.

"Leave me alone" Sakura exclaimed; narrowly avoiding the Uchiha women and her maids and ran up the stairs again with much struggle.

"I don't think I can ever look at Sakura that same way ever again" Neji laughed.

"For once I agree with Hyuuga" Sasuke chuckled "She looks absolutely ridiculous!"

"What are you talking about? She actually looks like a _girl_!" Tenten exclaimed.

"And so cute at that!" Hinata admired.

"Keep that make up away from me!" Sakura exclaimed as she raced past the group with amazing speed considering what she was wearing.

"Hold on…didn't she go up stairs?" Tenten questioned.

"She did" Temari nodded.

"Then…"

"When…"

"Did they…"

"Come...back...down?"

"But Sakura-chan the make up highlights your face" Mikoto insisted.

"I could care less!" Sakura shouted running past them; with more struggle than before.

"At let us fix your hair" Mikoto pleaded.

"Can't you fix chicken-ass's hair instead?" Sakura exclaimed running past them again; shoving Sasuke into their face.

"Chicken-ass?" Mikoto questioned.

"Oh come on, doesn't any one else see the resemblance between Sasuke's hair and a chicken's butt?" Sakura exclaimed.

"No…" they all chorused.

"People have no imagination these days" Sakura sighed.

"Yes we do, and we'll prove it!" Mikoto exclaimed as her maids grabbed a hold of the struggling Sakura.

"Oh come now…this will only take a second" Mikoto insisted "Then we can have desert. It's chocolate pudding"

"I guess I never mentioned I don't like sweets" Sakura muttered as she continued to struggle.

"Why do you resist so much?" Mikoto frowned.

"Why do you insist so much?" Sakura asked.

"Because I woman should always look her best" Mikoto smiled.

"It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside" Sakura sighed "A woman doesn't have to use make-up and these ridiculous get ups to make themselves look nice, aside that, I could care less of my appearance, as long as it is convenient for me to move around in, I don't care"

"She's right Mikoto-chan" Fugaku sighed; decided it was time to end this.

"Spoken like a true gymnast" Mikoto sighed.

"Nani?" Sakura sighed as she was released from the maids and slumped to the ground; tired from getting chased all night.

"If I recall most gymnast will only wear something that is easy for them to wear to and from training; which eventually ends up affecting their entire fashion sense" Mikoto sighed.

"So can I have my clothes back?" Sakura asked.

"Sure" Mikoto smiled as she handed the girl her clothes and allowed her to go to one of the bathrooms to change. Everyone neglecting to notice that on the back of the dress was the Uchiha symbol; except her husband who was smirking; knowing what his wife was attempting.

Sighing in relief the girl stepped out of the bathroom and walked back to her friends…and her brother…and Sasuke's family.

"Oh by the way Sakura-chan" Mikoto smiled; making Sakura flinch slightly.

"Yea…" Sakura faced Mikoto.

"Since it's the holidays, we going to our beach house up North; we have already invited your friends, but anyway, would you like to come?" Mikoto asked.

"Err…do I have to?" Sakura asked.

"She'll go" Daichi nodded.

"I'll wha?!" Sakura exclaimed "I'm busy these holidays" Sakura sweat dropped.

"It's one week right Mikoto-san?" Daichi asked.

"Two weeks now, two days from now" Mikoto smiled.

"Two weeks won't kill you Sakura-chan" Daichi smiled.

"But I have work!" Sakura whined.

"Two weeks won't affect you" Daichi insisted.

"Look, I'll get back to you on that" Sakura explained "Now, this has been great and all but I am getting tired, so ja" Sakura waved; disappearing in an instant.

"She'll come" Daichi smiled before him and Itachi walked off.

--

Two days later, at five in the morning Sakura had still not told them her decision and was currently in bed sleeping her troubles away; and wasn't intending on waking up for a _long, long_ time. I mean, it's holidays; what do you expect? So the cherry blossom had not packed a bag; since she decided she wasn't going to go and was in bed sleeping soundly. Suddenly she was quite literally kicked out her warm and comfortable bed and tossed onto the floor when an outfit was flung into her face.

"Nani?!" Sakura exclaimed obviously still half asleep. Slowly the girl woke up properly and was confronted with her older brother (who she despised to an extent) shuffling through her wardrobe looking for something before shoving what he liked into a suitcase and continued on with his task.

"Nani? Nii-sama what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she wobbled over to her brother.

"Packing you a suitcase since you haven't already; your friends will be here soon" Daichi answered.

"Nani?! At five in the morning? What for?" Sakura murmured before wobbling back to her bed.

"Because you are going to the beach house! Remember?" Daichi exclaimed as he tossed more clothes into her suitcase; not noticing she had gone back to bed.

"That's great" Sakura mumbled tiredly before rearranging her covers and going back to sleep.

"Get out of bed!" Daichi exclaimed kicking her out again.

"But why?" Sakura whined "I said I wasn't going to go"

"And I told them you were going" Daichi retorted.

"What?!" Sakura shrieked before jumping up and kicking Daichi out of her room.

"Let me back in the Sakura-chan, you are going!" Daichi growled as he struggled with the door.

"I give up" Sakura muttered "Fine I will go; can I pack my _own_ bag though"

--

Moments later Sakura had rearranged her wardrobe to her liking and got out various outfits that she would take to this so called beach house. Her pajamas were a must; a simple white t-shirt and black boxers; under garments were the next thing she packed; and then came the actual outfits she would wear. Assuming that the beach house had a washer to wash her clothes, Sakura packet five various outfits and her sandals; which she would be forced to wear. Towels were added; and then anything else she wanted. Smiling to herself she tossed away the ridiculous suit case and placed everything into a back pack; which all fitted nicely with much more room to spare. Sighing, the girl grabbed a Chinese styled black, red, and white tank top and her beige jeans before going to the bathroom and taking a shower.

Finishing her morning routine, Sakura dried her long hair and tied it back into the two buns; before adding her brush and hair things to her back pack; casually adding her little pouch for her phone and mp3 among other things and tightening it to her thigh.

"Alright, done" Sakura sighed as she came face to face with her brother; noticing that he looked like he was going on a holiday with a very casual shirt and a suit case in hand.

"Is that all you're bringing?!" Daichi exclaimed at the size of the back pack.

"Yea, yea, does that mean your coming too?" Sakura muttered pointing to the suitcase.

"Can't let you have all the fun, but Itachi and I will go in another car; with a few other guys" Daichi answered.

"Whatever" Sakura muttered, walking out of the mansion and locked it; waiting for her friends to pick her up.

"Why so early in the morning?" Sakura complained.

"You'll be fine Sakura-chan" Daichi smiled.

"Shut up" Sakura grumbled as she sat cross legged on the cement.

Half an hour, two limousines parked in front of the half asleep Sakura, and out stepped Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Tenten chirped.

"Why so happy this early in the morning?" Sakura muttered.

"We're on vacation" Temari cheered.

"My god, spare me, I should be in bed sleeping" Sakura whined tiredly.

"You can sleep in the limo Sakura-chan" Hinata suggested.

"Whatever" Sakura muttered, picking up her back pack and walking towards the boot of the limo.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto frowned.

"Nani?" Sakura muttered.

"Is that all you got? We are away from two weeks you know?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Aa" Sakura nodded, tossing her back pack into boot of the limo.

"Are you sure you got enough?" Tenten asked.

"Aa"

"Surely that's not enough for two weeks" Temari frowned.

"That's what I said" Daichi sweatdropped.

"Look I'll be fine" Sakura smiled "Are we going or not?"

"Oh right" Tenten sweatdropped as the teenagers piled into the limo and Daichi walked over to the other limo and stepped in. One by one each sat in the limo before the car departed from the path and back onto the road. The arrangement went something along the lines of Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten and Neji closest to the driver, which meant they were technically facing backwards, and Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura further from the driver, facing forwards. Time passed and it seemed like they weren't getting any closer to their destination. Tenten, Temari, Naruto and Hinata talked and chatted away with the odd add in from Neji or Shikamaru, and Sasuke grunting occasionally. Sakura had fallen asleep, some how ending on Sasuke's lap, quite obvious that she was tired; and rather comfortable; no one noticing the girl had fallen asleep, except Sasuke who discreetly snaked his arm around the girl.

Seconds, minutes, hours passed since they had left Sakura's mansion and at seemed they were actually getting closer and closer; than they teenagers realized. About half way through Sakura woke up with a start that she was lying on some one; but didn't make a fuss of it because she knew it would turn no good, and so she thanked Sasuke quietly and watched the scenery change around them from city to forest to beach.

--

They had arrived; they had finally arrived; after turning the last turn; the teenagers jumped with excitement as the bounced out of the limo and into the beach house…mansion, picking out the best rooms; the rooms they wanted.

"I call this one" Tenten shouted as she ran into a room; Neji following her trail; dumping his stuff in her room; before placing her stuff on the bed of the room; it was quite obvious that those two were sharing a room; and that went the same from Shikamaru and Temari. Naruto offered to share a room with Hinata; but Neji declined for her; saying it was improper; leaving the boy to sleep on his own, like Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura; actually; speaking of the pink haired girl; no one had heard of the girl since they stepped foot onto the sandy drive way and ran inside. Checking each room; they found the girl in a darkened room, curtains drawn, windows shut and lights off, with the girl on the bed sleeping.

"Does she sleep all the time or something?" Tenten exclaimed as she prepared to wake up the girl.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, WAKUE UP!!!" Tenten yelled shaking the girl awake.

"What?" Sakura grumbled.

"Come on, let's check the scenery" Temari smiled as she pulled the girl out of bed.

"Do I have to?" Sakura whined.

"Come on, we have to see what's around here" Hinata insisted.

"But we just got here! Can't we check it out tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan, go check out the scenery with your friends" a new voice encouraged.

"It's the holidays for Kami-sama's sake! I came with you to this beach house, now let me sleep a little; I didn't get much sleep last night" Sakura muttered as she crawled back into bed.

"Come on Sakura-chan" that voice beckoned as Sakura was lifted into the air and carried away.

"Nani?" Sakura yelped before kicking who ever picked her up with a round house kick, landing perfectly straight after the ordeal.

"Itai! **(Ouch)** Come on Sakura-chan" her older brother whined.

"Just leave me alone" Sakura muttered kicking the inhabitants of the room out and locked the door shut; leaving her in the room by her self to sleep.

--

"I guess she gets pretty grumpy without any sleep" Daichi sighed, hoping to get his sister to less hate him.

"What are you talking about? When we went to the camp; she was awake for a long time before she collapsed; but she never exploded at all" Tenten frowned.

"I guess it's the holidays then, after all it is a vacation" Daichi shrugged.

--

Days passed, and still the cherry blossom had not emerged from her room for anything; and only after the persistent begging from her friends did she actually come out of the room willingly; ready to do whatever her friends wanted for the day; which she soon regretted as they dragged her around town before taking her to the beach to play in the sand and water. Sakura watched her friends play in the water and kick sand and what not into other's faces from under a tree some what longingly; her friends angry that she wouldn't come into the water.

"Sakura-chan, come on the waters perfect" Tenten encouraged before getting splashed with a face full of water by Temari and splashed her back.

"No thanks; quite comfortable here" Sakura smiled as she learnt on the tree trunk.

"Scared of the sun are you scholar girl?" Sasuke mocked.

"Nah, I'm just too lazy to walk that distance to the water" Sakura shrugged.

"Even I'm not that lazy" Shikamaru muttered from the waters edge, getting splashed on the face by Temari.

"Ne? Not that lazy well you're blind anyway" Temari giggled, splashing more water into his face.

"Nani? Oh you are so going down" Shikamaru smirked as he chased after his girlfriend, splashing more water into her face.

"Ne, Neji-kun, are you scared to get wet?" Tenten smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Neji questioned; chasing after the slippery girl.

"Come on scholar girl, at least come and play volley ball with us" Sasuke offered.

"Fine" Sakura sighed, tossing off her top to reveal a tight fitting black singlet top shirt underneath and her white sport shorts; which was much to the shock of her brother who believed she didn't even pack a swim suit; however he still had suspicions that what she was wearing wasn't even a swim suit..

"There we go; now at least we got even teams" Sasuke smirked with a slight amount of blush adorning his featured; although he could blame that on the heat; as he faced Naruto and Hinata.

"Don't expect me to be any good; I have never actually played the game" Sakura confessed; facing Hinata and Naruto like Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke nodded as he served the ball over the net; which was caught by Naruto and tossed back; which was bounced back by Sasuke; which hit Hinata's fist which sent it hastily over the net; and was about to hit the ground when Sakura dived down and smacked the ball right back up; allowing Sasuke to spike it down. The game continued for about an hour; before both teams decided to withdraw exhausted and tired from the intense game they were playing; it was quite obvious neither boy want to lose; half way through Sakura tossed off her white shorts to reveal she was wearing black swim shorts underneath.

'_Boys'_ Sakura resisted the urge to rolls her eyes.

"Not that good?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Err…."

"Sakura-chan" Tenten exclaimed.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Temari cried.

"A swimsuit?" Sakura answered, not understanding where this conversation was going.

"That can't be called a swimsuit!" Tenten exclaimed, pointing at the girl.

"Why not?" Sakura questioned "It functions as a swimsuit"

"But it looks hideous; have you ever considered a bikini? Your body would look very _nice_ in one" Temari giggled.

"Again about my fashion" Sakura whined "And no I won't ever consider a bikini, they're hideous"

"What?!" Tenten cried; they needed to a lot of work with this one.

"Tomorrow no matter what you say; we are going into town and buying you a whole new wardrobe" Temari announced.

"What?! Why?" Sakura growled.

"Your clothing style is so narrow" Tenten began.

"All you wear are shorts, pants and shirts; even when you wear a skirt; you have pants or something along those lines under it" Temari continued.

"Why don't you try wearing a dress?" Hinata asked.

"I'll pass" Sakura shook her head.

"I think you should consider it Sakura-chan, I mean, I went through your wardrobe a few days ago; all you have are various pants and shorts, shirts, training gear and uniforms and your school uniform" Daichi frowned.

'_Great, now I'm getting a talk from my brother about fashion'_ Sakura grimaced.

"Oi heads!" a high pitched voice called out when a round and bouncy object hit Sakura flat in the head.

"For the love of" Sakura cursed in pain "Who the hell threw that?"

"Gomen" the voice apologized "Eh? Forehead-girl? Forget the apology" the girl growled; it was Yamanaka Ino; and her friends behind her; sending Sasuke various looks; as well as Itachi, Daichi, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Oh god not you" Tenten frowned.

"Who would have though that even this far out my Sasuke-kun comes to me" Ino squealed grasping a hold of Sasuke's arm.

"And it begins" Temari sulked, moving towards Sakura, Tenten and Hinata who were watching the boys get enveloped by various girls.

"Who would have thought; at least ten hours away from school that these girls would be here, of all places" Sakura sighed.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun why don't you ditch the forehead girl and come spend time with me? _Alone?_" Ino suggested seductively.

"How about you leave me _alone?_" Sasuke glared.

"Ne, Neji-kun, let's go and have a little fun?" Honey purred.

"Naruto-kun you want to go for a walk along the beach with me?" Maki squealed.

"Shikamaru-kun; let's go watch the sunset ne?" a black haired girl giggled.

"Daichi-kun, you wanna have some real run" a blonde chuckled.

"Itachi-kun, Itachi-kun, let's go out to dinner" a red haired girl grinned.

'_I think I'm going to puke'_ Sakura muttered inwardly as she felt her stomach acids twisting and turning around, mixing in ways that they just shouldn't; giving off a very sickening feeling. Slowly and discreetly; Sakura stood up and walked away; back towards the Uchiha beach house.

"No"

"Good bye now"

"I'll go for a walk on the beach with Hinata-chan not you"

"I like clouds not sunsets; and especially not you"

"No"

"No"

Those were the last words spoken by the boys before the girls smirked in triumph and told them to get lost.

"Ano, Hinata-chan where is Sakura-chan" Naruto frowned.

"Eh?" Hinata cocked her head to the side before turning around to find no Sakura behind them.

"She's good" Tenten muttered.

"She's very good" Temari murmured.

"She's very, very good" Hinata mumbled.

"So where is she?" Naruto asked.

"We have no idea" the girls confessed.

"She is good" Daichi chuckled before they walked back into the beach house; and found Sakura locked up in her room again.

--

"Sakura-chan wake up!!!" a voice screamed bringing the girl out of her dark peaceful world and into a world of bright vibrant colours with loud sounds- something not totally peaceful, as one would call it.

"Leave…me…alone" Sakura mumbled still asleep.

"Aww…come on, Sakura-chan we are going shopping" Tenten encouraged.

"Leave me to sleep; have fun shopping" Sakura muttered as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Remember, we are going shopping _for you_" Tenten frowned; shaking the girl a little more.

"I am fine with my fashion choices, I'm not going" Sakura muttered swatting Tenten's hands away.

"Aww…..come on Sakura-chan, let's go have some fun, it's already midday" Tenten frowned.

"You guys have fun, I want to sleep" Sakura muttered.

"Get up Sakura" a new voice ordered; it was her brother.

"Fuck off Daichi" Sakura growled.

"Aww...come on Saku-chan get up; greet the new day" Daichi cooed.

"Don't call me that" Sakura glared.

"Why not, Saku-chan?" Daichi seemed to be shaking her a little more.

"I hate that name" Sakura muttered.

"But you used to like that name" Daichi frowned.

"Just fuck off" Sakura growled as she shook all her friends and brother off, walking away in her pajamas, her hair in her two very messy buns and into the bathroom.

"Aww….Saku-chan is grumpy" Daichi squealed.

"I am so glad Itachi doesn't do that to me" Sasuke muttered.

"I wouldn't be caught dead doing that" Itachi muttered; sweat dropping at his friends actions.

"Glad to hear it" Sasuke grumbled.

Moments later Sakura came back out of the bathroom; very irritated; still in her white t-shirt and black boxers; however her hair was brushed and fixed into the two buns and her face was obviously washed to, to wake herself up.

"Another thing we are going to get you is some new p.js" Temari frowned.

"Oh come on" Sakura sighed "What I sleep in doesn't affect the whole world; no one will see me in what I choose to wear to bed"

"But-"

"Look, I'll come to where ever it is you want to go; but we are not buying anything unless _I_ want it, and we are not shopping for pajamas for _me_" Sakura agreed.

"Good enough" Tenten nodded.

"No can you please get out?" Sakura asked.

"What?! You're going to go back to sleep?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well if you really insist on staying in here; that's fine by me" Sakura shrugged as she tossed off her white shirt revealing a black singlet top (Which sent all the boys blushing; even the ones who always have an impassive face) and walked over to her back pack pulling out a black v-neck t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans. Tossing off the black singlet top while facing them; she pulled the black v-neck shirt over the top; which covered just over the top of her legs. In that second that her shirt was one she kicked off her boxers; showing the very top of her flawless, silky cream leg and slid into her very baggy jeans and tied a black rope belt around her hips.

"S-s-s-s-s-sakura-chan…was that…really…necessary?" Hinata stuttered.

"You guys wouldn't leave the room; what do you expect me to do?" Sakura asked.

"The bathroom is an option" Sasuke muttered as he regained his composure.

"Too far" Sakura shrugged as she sat down and put on frog imprinted socks and slipped her feet into black laced volleys.

"My god, Sakura-chan, isn't that a bit extreme?" Tenten exclaimed watching the boys slowly regain their composure except Naruto; and her brother…because well, he never really lost it in the first place.

"Well…since you guys are all dressed; do you want to go now?" Sakura asked; changing the subject.

"Hmm…oh yea, sure" Temari sweatdropped.

--

Shop after shop after shop; though the girls had encouraged Sakura to purchase various outfits and swim suits; Sakura declined; picking something totally opposite to what the girls suggested. Something dark not bright; she picked shorts, jeans, cargo pants, heck even track pants, not once did she pick up a dress. Through the numerous outfits they had picked for her; the only one they did buy was a jeans mini skirt and a pink singlet top duo; courtesy of her brother. At the final store they forced Sakura into a change room to change into various outfits they picked for her.

"What, no way am I going to change into that!" Sakura exclaimed from inside the change room.

"Either you change into it; or I come in there and change you like a doll" Tenten threatened.

"But it looks so hideous!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It was so cute" Hinata frowned.

"But you aren't wearing it!" Sakura complained.

"That's it I'm coming in!" Tenten shouted.

"Alright, alright, I'll change into it, I'll change into it" Sakura sighed. Seconds later Sakura stepped out of the change room; with uncertainty wearing a dress; you know a really poofy skirt-part one. The top of the dress was half a singlet top showing her right shoulder; and not; covering up her left shoulder. The sleeves were long and on the back it was tied up into a bow.

"Why did you pick this one out" Sakura muttered as she tried to pull the hem of the skirt down; feeling that it was too short.

"Aww…but you look so pretty in it" Tenten squealed.

"I feel ridiculous" Sakura muttered.

"You look like a girl" her brother put simply.

"Shut up, I hope you realize even if you buy these; I won't ever wear them" Sakura frowned.

"Yes you will" Tenten glared.

"I refuse to buy anything so disgusting" Sakura frowned.

"Have you forgotten you are a girl?" Temari questioned.

"No, but what's that got to do with anything?" Sakura asked.

"You should try wearing something more feminine" Temari explained "Say dresses and skirts"

"No, I hate them" Sakura scowled.

"Fine, we'll move onto swim suits" Tenten sighed before pulling out a swim suit, shoving into the girl's grasp and kicking her into the change room.

"What the hell is this?" Sakura muttered from inside the change rooms.

"It's called a swim suit" Tenten giggled.

"Isn't there something…more…like a one piece suit?" Sakura asked.

"I want you to try on a bikini, or at least half way there and go for a tankini" Tenten explained.

"I hate you right now" Sakura muttered before walking out wearing a two piece swim suit. The top was a white, yellow, green and blue halter neck styled tube top; showing her well toned stomach and the bottom was a simple black under wear piece with bows on each leg.

"Kawaii! Sakura-chan you look cute, hot and sexy!" Tenten squealed.

"Again another outfit you pick which makes me feel ridiculous" Sakura sighed "Can we just go back to the beach house now? I'm tired"

"How can you be tired, you woke up at midday?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shopping is tiring" Sakura yawned.

"Anyway; just to make you happy; we've gotten you this outfit…by the way…we already paid for the other outfits we picked out here" Tenten smiled before handing her a pair of denim short shorts and a white long sleeved dress-shirt to go over the top and thongs. **(A/N: As in the shoes)**

"You can just put that over the top" Temari ordered.

"Fine, fine" Sakura sighed as she went to change again; coming out wearing the denim short shorts showing her flawless legs once again and the white shirt rolled to her elbows at the sleeves at her black rope belt hanging on her hips; which gave a slightly boy-ish look but not too much.

"Happy?" Sakura questioned.

"Much better" Tenten nodded.

"At least you look good" Daichi smiled; who Sakura just glared at.

"Anyway; since everything has already been paid for; we are going to go back to the beach house and go to the beach" Hinata smiled.

"Isn't it like late?" Sakura asked.

"No, it's only two" Daichi smirked.

"Oh for the love of Kami-sama" Sakura sighed.

--

As they reached the beach house; they dumped the new clothes in Sakura's room before dragging the girl out onto the beach; where she received many wolf whistles and many alluring and lustful looks; which were immediately stopped by her brother and Sasuke. Tenten, Temari, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata went to play in the water while her brother, Itachi and Sasuke watched the rest.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Sakura-chan" Ino cackled walking up to the girl; who was sitting comfortably on the sand and flicked her on the forehead.

"Trying to look good are you?" Ino chuckled.

"What are you taking about?" Sakura muttered.

"Trying to look hot, sexy?" Ino questioned.

"Don't even think about it; your forehead ruins the image" Akaya chuckled before flicking the girl's forehead like Ino.

"You fail at that already; trying to impress our Sasuke-kun?" Ino sneered.

"What are…?" Sakura muttered as she stood up.

"Don't think we don't know what you're up to" Akaya glared.

"You are trying to steal Sasuke-kun from us" Ino glared.

"But you won't succeed, you're just a daddy's little slut" Akaya smirked.

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone. You don't know how it feels to be undermined by the one you care about" Ino glared.

"You just come in and take away our Sasuke-kun; you don't care you are hurting some one else" Akaya growled.

"I have no idea what you are going on about" Sakura confessed.

"Of course you wouldn't, you are always admired, respected, worshipped; you are always the best to people; then there is us; what people call the sluts; but we aren't the sluts! You are!" Ino slapped the girl; a slap which echoed through the whole beach.

"Don't ever speak of my life as if you know everything about me" Sakura muttered before walking away from the two girl's her eyes covered by her hair.

"Yamanaka! What the hell are you doing here?!" Tenten growled.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Daichi asked.

"Oh my god, you're Daichi-kun" Akaya squealed before latching onto his arm; it seemed she just turned into a Daichi fan girl and Sasuke fangirl.

"What did you say to Sakura-chan?" Temari glared.

"Nothing, that should be a surprise to you; after all she is a little slut" Akaya smirked from Daichi's arm.

"You little…" Hinata glared.

"It's not like you aren't one your self; quiet little Hinata-chan" Maki cackled as she got a hold of Naruto and started hugging him.

"That goes the same for you, ugly Tenten-chan" Honey chuckled; grasping a hold of Neji's arm "Dump her ne, Neji-kun"

"Although they're nothing compared to the slut Temari" the brown haired girl glared; latching onto Shikamaru from behind "You deserve so much better Shikamaru-kun"

"You calling them the sluts?" Naruto glared as he got out of Maki's hold and went over to Hinata; holding her hand; comforting her.

"Don't you ever call my girlfriend a slut ever again; or you will regret it" Neji glared at Honey before hugging Tenten.

"That goes the same for me and Temari" Shikamaru glared at that brown haired girl.

"So we can't call you guys sluts; but that doesn't mean you aren't one; or Forehead-girl; and she is a real slut" Akaya chuckled.

"Don't you ever call my Imotou-chan a slut ever again" Daichi glared as he kicked Akaya off him.

"Little sister?" Akaya questioned "How the hell can that ugly slut be your little sister?! I was in junior high with her; she never mentioned a brother"

"So you're that girl from junior high that Sakura hated" Daichi mused "You stay away from my little sister; or you won't live a day to regret it"

"Well, I can stay away from her just fine…but what about those people on the cliff with her?" Akaya pointed to a cliff where Sakura was inching slowly backwards and mysterious men were advancing.

"Sakura-chan!" Tenten and Temari cried; watching the girl fight them off as hard as she could; being kicked down and one of them men landing on top of her before she kicked him and stood up again.

"See, I told you she was a daddy's little slut" Akaya smirked.

"Take Daichi's advise, don't call her a slut ever again" Sasuke glared before running to help Sakura with Daichi and Itachi right behind him.

--

"My, my, what a pretty little girl we have here Baiki-kun" a drunken man slurred.

"You're right Kaze-kun; she is quite the catch" another drunken man chuckled; it seemed he was Baiki.

"What do you want?" Sakura glared, turning around to face the men.

"A little girl like you shouldn't be alone; why don't you join us for some fun?" Kaze giggled.

"I'll pass" sakura answered walking around the two men.

"Don't even think about leaving us alone" Baiki chuckled, tossing her back to the edge of the cliff.

"Why not; you two seemed to be perfectly capable of having fun with just your selves" Sakura growled as she stood back; walking backwards; closer to the edge of the cliff.

"But it would be so much more enjoyable with another person, wouldn't it Baiki-kun?" Kaze slurred.

"Oh yes, very much so Kaze-kun" Baiki slurred; before taking another sip of whatever he had in his hand; beer most likely and coming down onto the girl after kicking her down before she kicked him in the groin and stood back up.

"Just leave me alone" Sakura muttered "I am in a foul mood" Sakura glared walking away.

"I told you, you are not escaping; we want to have some real good fun" Baiki glared tossing the girl back to where she was; scraping her skin along the rocks.

"And we plan to have some real good fun with you" Kaze smirked; watching the girl inch backwards as they advanced.

"I'm not some fucking slut" Sakura growled before side kicking both drunks to the side; but they got up instantly.

"My, aren't you a feisty one; I will have so much fun with you when you scream and beg" Kaze giggled.

"I don't beg and scream" Sakura glared "And I'm not some whore, who will do as you please"

"But that is what's going to make this so much more enjoyable" Kaze squealed as he grabbed a hold of Sakura by her arms and Baiki grabbed a hold of her legs.

"Sakura!" a new voice yelled as Sasuke, Daichi and Itachi advanced forward; which made Kaze and Baiki let go of her in shock and push her over the cliff face and into the water. Acting on instinct, Sasuke went to beat the two up; but was stopped by Daichi.

"Go get her!" Daichi ordered.

"Why?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"She can't swim well! Why else do you think she never went in the water; you should have seen the look in her eyes; she wanted to go into the water and play with you guys, but she has never been able to swim; she is scared of water!" Daichi growled as he pushed Sasuke off the edge; forcing him to go after his little sister while he beat the shit out of the drunks with Itachi for hurting his little sister.

--

'_Almost got you'_ Sasuke thought as he kicked his feet faster and faster to reach the sinking and unconscious pink haired girl _'Just a little more'_ Sasuke reached out his hand to grab the girl; who seemed to have slowed down; just enough so Sasuke was able to grab the girl and bring her back to the surface.

"Sakura wake up!" Sasuke muttered as he slowly swam to shore. Slowly the girl's eyes opened slowly before they opened completely in shock and terror.

"Calm down, Sakura, it's alright I got you" Sasuke cooed. Registering her friend's voice Sakura slowly nodded while she tried to force her self to calm down but ultimately failed when Sasuke lost his grip on the young girl as she plummeted back into the depth of the ocean before Sasuke caught her again and braught her back up to the surface.

"Gomen" Sasuke muttered.

--

"Sakura-chan! Daijobou?!" Tenten cried as she and the rest ran toward Sasuke who was carrying a tired Sakura bridal style.

"Hai!" Sakura nodded as she was set back on her own two feet on the sandy beach.

"You sure?" Daichi asked really concerned.

"I'm fine, I told you Hinata, I'm not always strong" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, why didn't you call any of us?" Sasuke asked.

"I wasn't thinking at the time" Sakura confessed.

"It doesn't matter if you are thinking or not! You are a girl!" Daichi glared.

"What does being a girl, have to do with anything?" Sakura asked.

"What if we didn't know you were up there; what would have happened?" Daichi growled.

"Look I am sorry if I interrupted what ever you were doing, but I don't see anything else to apologize for" Sakura glared back at Sasuke and her brother before walking away from the group and towards the beach house; locking her self back into her room.

"Stupid girl" Daichi glared at the retreating cherry blossom.

--

Slowly the door of Sakura's room unlocked; opened and closed; showing the new inhabitant that she was at one stage sitting on the bed reading something very big and heavy in darkness; the only light being the torch on the bed and the moonlight; but right now she wasn't any where in sight; the window was open to the balcony. Guessing of where that girl was; Sasuke growled slightly before going to the roof of the beach house; where he found the cherry blossom staring out at the moonlight.

"Can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked.

"You want to yell at me too? Everyone else has" Sakura turned her head away from Sasuke.

"No, I just want to know why you didn't call one of us to help" Sasuke replied.

"I didn't want to hassle you with whatever you were doing" Sakura muttered.

"You have never been a hassle to us; but you were today-"

"Why bother some one with my problem if they're enjoying them selves with their own activities" Sakura interrupted.

"Sakura, we don't care if you interrupt us; as long as you are safe. As your friends, we were worried about you" Sasuke explained.

"Worried?" Sakura muttered.

"It never passed your mind that we were worried about you?" Sasuke asked.

"No" Sakura muttered "Gomen nasai"

"It's okay, just call for some one next time, every one was very worried about you; especially your brother" Sasuke smiled slightly.

"Daichi? Yea right" Sakura scoffed.

"As much as you may hate him; he cares about you a lot; you owe him to at least tell him why you hate him" Sasuke advised.

"I don't hate him" Sakura muttered.

"Then talk to him" Sasuke said before he stood up and walked away.

Moments later another person stepped foot on the roof; and some how Sakura knew it was her brother.

"Sasuke said you wanted to speak with me" he spoke.

"I said no such thing" Sakura muttered; with hate obviously in her voice.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Daichi asked as he sat down next to the girl.

"I never said I hated you" Sakura answered.

"Then why act like you hate me?" Daichi asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to fucking act when you; Otou-sama and Okaa-sama just left me in Suna one day without telling me you guys were going and leaving me to work things out for myself?! The only time Otou-sama sent something for me was when he learnt that I was injured; and the only thing he sent was a tutor; don't worry about a doctor or anything! He just didn't want me to fall behind on school work!"

"We did it for your own good!" Daichi retorted.

"You guys fucking left me when I was fucking five! And when I did get injured which was two years ago I did not see any of you! And then suddenly Otou-sama calls and says I have to attend Konoha High and I have to do better than you in school but that was all; he did not say anything about any arrangements! I worked my ass off to pay to move here and go to school; he did not send money for school; I got in through a fucking scholar ship! Why else do you think I didn't want to come to this place! Two weeks may not seem like much to you because you get things handed to you on a silver platter; but I have to work for my self by my self; the only thing that isn't mine is the house I live in; and soon enough that will become mine as well; I working up the money to _buy_ it myself!" Sakura glared.

"What do you mean you were injured?!" Daichi exclaimed; obviously he knew nothing of that.

"I mean I was injured; injured so much that I had to take a year off school; and even with that year of school off; all Otou-sama sent was a fucking tutor so I wouldn't fucking fall behind with school work!" Sakura growled.

"What happened?" Daichi asked calmly.

"It is none of your concern" Sakura muttered before standing up and walking to the edge of the roof and jumping off scaring her brother that he chased her to realize her room balcony was right under her; and that she was safe. Suddenly there was a slam of a door and a distinct sound of a couple of screams before he heard his little sister say she was going out for a while.

"What did you say to her? She's really angry!" Tenten exclaimed as she saw her brother come back down from the roof the normal way.

"I said what I thought was right; and learnt why she hates me so much…although it's more along the lines that she hates our entire family" Daichi shrugged "Did she say where she was going?" Daichi asked.

"No, but she had her gym bag but it seemed bigger than usual, and stuffed with a lot of things" Hinata answered.

"I guess you guys may as well go to sleep; I don't think she'll be back for a while" Daichi sighed walking into his room.

--

By midday two days later Sakura still had not come back to the beach and her friends were becoming more and more anxious.

"Sasuke-chan, have you seen Sakura-chan? I wanted to talk to her" Mikoto chirped.

"No, sorry" Sasuke shook his head.

"That's odd, she's never around when I want her" Mikoto sighed.

"Mikoto-san, tell me is there a gym of some kind some where around here?" Daichi asked.

"Yea there is, why?" Mikoto frowned.

"Just wondering, by chance do you know where it is?"

"Yea, it's in the middle of town, it's the big dome" Mikoto answered.

"Interesting, are there any hotels around that area?" Daichi asked.

"The gym is open twenty-four seven" Mikoto answered.

"I see thank you" Daichi smiled as Mikoto went to go find Sakura.

"When you said she'll be back for a while, I thought you meant a couple of hours not a couple of days" Tenten scowled.

"That is what I meant" Daichi sighed.

"She must be really mad" Temari sighed.

"Do you know where she could be?" Hinata asked.

"That all day all night gym Mikoto-san was talking about is a possibility" Daichi answered.

"Then that's where you're heading" Neji announced.

"Me?" Daichi questioned.

"Yes you, you and Sakura-chan need to fix your sibling problem, no one else can help you" Tenten nodded.

"I don't think she'll stay in the same room with me for long" Daichi frowned.

"You need to sort out whatever problem you guys have or it won't end well for either of you" Itachi explained.

"But she-"

"You care about her correct; if you do, just keep trying to talk to her. She said to me she didn't hate you; so then find out how she really feels about you" Sasuke ordered.

"She said that to me too" Daichi realized "Right, I'll go then"

"And we're going to follow" Tenten cheered.

"Why?" Daichi asked.

"Moral support for both of you!" Tenten smiled.

--

"Saku-chan, please can we talk?" Daichi asked as he walked into the hall Sakura had booked for her self and was currently beating the shit out of the meat in front of her.

"What do you want, Daichi-nii-sama?" Sakura asked turning around and facing him with a bored look.

"I want you come back to the beach house and rest" Daichi requested.

"I will soon, I just want to train for a bit" Sakura smiled.

"You have been training for two days!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Who ever said an athlete was born over night" Sakura scoffed.

"But you are tired; I can see it; you haven't slept at all have you?" Daichi asked.

"What's it to you? Doing no training for a few days is throwing my whole system off; right now I am making up for it" Sakura said.

"But what you are doing is crazy!" Daichi growled.

"Look, I am sure you came here to tell me something other than yell at me; so out with it" Sakura ordered calmly.

"I want to know what your feelings are towards me, do you hate me?" Daichi asked.

"I told you before; I don't hate you" Sakura answered.

"Then what are your feelings towards me?" Daichi asked.

"I wouldn't have a clue" Sakura answered.

"Look; I am sorry for leaving you in Suna, but Otou-san-"

"I already forgave you for that; I didn't come here because I was angry at you; I had the need to training; I have been feeling lazy lately" Sakura answered.

"But-"

"Daichi-nii-sama, I forgave you a long time ago" Sakura smiled "And I am sorry that I made you worry" Sakura muttered with a tinge of pink gracing her cheeks.

"Aww…Saku-chan! You are so Kawaii!!!" Daichi squealed as he hugged Sakura in a bear hug before tossing her up and doqn.

"Nani!" Sakura yelped as she was tossed into the air by her brother "I'm not some little kid you know!" Sakura shouted as she was tossed back up in the air "Stop! I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Aww…Saku-chan, you will always be a little kid in my eyes" Daichi grinned ruffling the girls hair; carrying her.

"Oi don't! And don't call me Saku-chan" Sakura grumbled as she tried to fix her hair as her friends came in and jumped out of Daichi's arms.

"So is everything all cool?" Tenten asked.

"Yup" Daichi grinned making a victory sign with his hands. Suddenly the door thrust open to reveal Sasuke's mother.

"Kaa-san?" Sasuke muttered. Suddenly the woman squealed, grasped a hold of Sakura and hugged her tightly.

"There you are Sakura-chan! Come on I want to show you this new dress I bought for you!" Mikoto squealed.

"Oh god no!" Sakura shrieked struggling to get out of Mikoto's grasp "Lemme go!"

"Aww…come on Sakura-chan you would look so cute in it" Mikoto squealed dragging the girl; who grabbed a hold of Sasuke who grabbed Itachi who grabbed Daichi who grabbed Tenten who grabbed Neji who grabbed Shikamaru who grabbed Temari who grabbed Hinata who grabbed her new boyfriend Naruto who grabbed….nothing. Who would have thought Sasuke's mother was so strong?

--

Me: Hmm….I feel like I am missing something with this e.e;;

Sasuke: Aside your marbles?

Me: Marbles? I lost them a _long_ time ago.

Sakura: We figured.

Me: So cruel –huffs childishly-

Sakura: No we just face the truth.

Me: Suuureee! If you did Sasuke would have made kids with you by now!

Sakura: I'm fifteen in the anime!

Sasuke: I'm a fucking missing-nin who hands out with a snake pedophile who is after my body!

Me: So all you have to do is wait a couple more years Sakura-chan! And Sasuke, well, if you really want to be stuck with the pedophile; that's fine by me..I'm sure you enjoy it –smirks-

Sasuke: I hate you.

Sakura: You are so childish.

Me: I love you too –smiles- Anyway, I like this chappie a lot :D Don't you?

Sakura: Just agree with her.

Sasuke: Don't agree with her; she'll just write more if you agree with her –sighs irritably-

Me: I'm not that bad :(

Sasuke and Sakura: speak for your self.

Me: Aww….anyway, just RxR no flaming but constructive criticism is approved :)


	8. 7 Swimming with fear

Me: Woot! It's like a new chapter.

Sakura: Enjoy.

Sasuke: Dolphie chama does not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

--

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Inner Selves**_

_**FLASH BACK…**_

POV

**(translations)**

_Lyrics _

--

Recap:

By midday two days later Sakura still had not come back to the beach and her friends were becoming more and more anxious.

"Sasuke-chan, have you seen your pink haired friend? I wanted to talk to her" Mikoto chirped.

"No, sorry" Sasuke shook his head.

"That's odd, she's never around when I want her" Mikoto sighed.

"Mikoto-san, tell me is there a gym of some kind some where around here?" Daichi asked.

"Yea there is, why?" Mikoto frowned.

"Just wondering, by chance do you know where it is?"

"Yea, it's in the middle of town, it's the big dome" Mikoto answered.

"Interesting, are there any hotels around that area?" Daichi asked.

"The gym is open twenty-four seven" Mikoto answered.

"I see thank you" Daichi smiled as Mikoto went to go find Sakura.

"When you said she'll be back for a while, I thought you meant a couple of hours not a couple of days" Tenten scowled.

"That is what I meant" Daichi sighed.

"She must be really mad" Temari sighed.

"Do you know where she could be?" Hinata asked.

"That all day all night gym Mikoto-san was talking about is a possibility" Daichi answered.

"Then that's where you're heading" Neji announced.

"Me?" Daichi questioned.

"Yes you, you and Sakura-chan need to fix your sibling problem, no one else can help you" Tenten nodded.

"I don't think she'll stay in the same room with me for long" Daichi frowned.

"You need to sort out whatever problem you guys have or it won't end well for either of you" Itachi explained.

"But she-"

"You care about her correct; if you do, just keep trying to talk to her. She said to me she didn't hate you; so then find out how she really feels about you" Sasuke ordered.

"She said that to me too" Daichi realized "Right, I'll go then"

"And we're going to follow" Tenten cheered.

"Why?" Daichi asked.

"Moral support for both of you!" Tenten smiled.

--

"Saku-chan, please can we talk?" Daichi asked as he walked into the hall Sakura had booked for her self and was currently beating the shit out of the meat in front of her.

"What do you want, Daichi-nii-sama?" Sakura asked turning around and facing him with a bored look.

"I want you come back to the beach house and rest" Daichi requested.

"I will soon, I just want to train for a bit" Sakura smiled.

"You have been for two days!" Daichi exclaimed.

"No athlete was born over night" Sakura scoffed.

"But you are tired; I can see it; you haven't slept at all have you?" Daichi asked.

"What's it to you? Doing no training for a few days is throwing my whole system off; right now I am making up for it" Sakura said.

"But what you are doing is crazy!" Daichi growled.

"Look, I am sure you came here to tell me something other than yell at me; so out with it" Sakura ordered calmly.

"I want to know what your feelings are towards me, do you hate me?" Daichi asked.

"I told you before; I don't hate you" Sakura answered.

"Then what are your feelings towards me?" Daichi asked.

"I wouldn't have a clue" Sakura answered.

"Look; I am sorry for leaving you in Suna, but Otou-san-"

"I already forgave you for that; I didn't come here because I was angry at you; I had the need to training; I have been feeling lazy lately" Sakura answered.

"But-"

"Daichi-nii-sama, I forgave you a long time ago" Sakura smiled "And I am sorry that I made you worry" Sakura muttered with a tinge of pink gracing her cheeks.

"Aww…Saku-chan! You are so Kawaii!!!" Daichi squealed as he hugged Sakura in a bear hug.

"Nani!" Sakura yelped as she was tossed into the air by her brother "I'm not some little kid you know!" Sakura shouted as she was tossed back up in the air "Stop! I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Aww…Saku-chan, you will always be a little kid in my eyes" Daichi grinned ruffling the girls hair; carrying her.

"Oi don't! And don't call me Saku-chan" Sakura grumbled as she tried to fix her hair as her friends came in and jumped out of Daichi's arms.

"So is everything all cool?" Tenten asked.

"Yup" Daichi grinned making a victory sign with his hands. Suddenly the door thrust open to reveal Sasuke's mother.

"Kaa-san?" Sasuke muttered. Suddenly the woman squealed grasped a hold of Sakura and hugged her tightly.

"There you are Sakura-chan! Come on I want to show you this new dress I bought for you!" Mikoto squealed.

"Oh god no!" Sakura shrieked struggling to get out of Mikoto's grasp "Lemme go!"

"Aww…come on Sakura-chan you would look so cute in it" Mikoto squealed dragging the girl; who grabbed a hold of Sasuke who grabbed Itachi who grabbed Daichi who grabbed Tenten who grabbed Neji who grabbed Shikamaru who grabbed Temari who grabbed Hinata who grabbed her new boyfriend Naruto who grabbed….nothing. Who would have thought Sasuke's mother was so strong?

End Recap

--

"Hello, my name is Sakura welcome to 'The Shining Café' where would you like to sit today?" Sakura smiled forcefully as another lot of customers came storming into the café; with bag loads of crap all; one of them being a woman with a few bags in her hand, obviously she had been shopping.

"Any where will be fine" the women before he chirped.

"Sure; is that seating just you?" Sakura asked.

"No my son and husband are coming soon" the woman answered.

"Okay" Sakura nodded "Follow me" Slowly Sakura maneuvered her way around couches, waitresses and customers before arriving at a very familiar light purple couch and allowing the woman to sit.

"I will come back later to take your orders, or another waitress will come and take it" Sakura smiled as she handed the women a couple of menus and went to do other work that waitresses do. That was her life; who would have thought that Sakura would be regretting going to work and not spending time with her friends during the holidays because now she definitely couldn't with school back in session. Well…it might be regret, or it was guilt that she constantly turned them down to keep to her schedule of training, work and study. But a girl of her caliber needs to keep up with these sorts of things. Although…that funny feeling could just possibly be that odd tasting slimy chicken she had for lunch; that has been in her fridge for god knows how long. School had just come back after a three month holiday much to the distaste of most students and the amount of homework and assignments among other things began piling right back up again.

Since her brother had decided to make an appearance in her life she had seen him so much more often; a lot more often than she would have preferred, heck, he was waiting for her after school or work or both some times, after he got out of university or whatever it was he went to during the day, first thing in the morning she'd see him; kicking her out of bed when she wanted that extra minute sleep in. Man, she despised her brother, however after a while she got sick and tired of her brother following her around almost every where that she told him to fuck off and annoy some else; which sent him away; only to resurface occasionally and that was only with Itachi.

"Sakura-chan, it's the weekend lets hang out" Naruto suggested; holding his new girl friend's hand; Hyuuga Hinata. Some time during the whole holiday thing at the beach the two decided to hook up; after Naruto realized his feelings for the girl; much to the displeasure of Neji who threatened Naruto that if he were to hurt Hinata in anyway; he won't live to see a new day which was backed up by Temari and Tenten; although the threat wasn't obvious, it was more along of the lines of a congratulations and a _finally_ they hooked up. Now…Tenten and Temari were working on getting Sasuke and Sakura together; which was also aided by Mikoto and her two maids. Gee…match makers these days….

"Err….I have work?" Sakura sweatdropped trying to find a reason to not hang out because she knew that it would end with them shopping, possibly buying clothes for _her_ even though they had already bought her a new wardrobe; almost threatening to toss out her old one if she didn't wear some of the stuff she bought; which is why she locked her wardrobe up at night with nuts, bolts, chains and security alarm systems so she didn't have to wear such things. There was also the possibility, the bad luck chance that they would come by Mikoto, and the last time Sakura passed Mikoto's path, let's just say it ended with her in something pink, frilly with tones of ribbons and bows and Kami knows what else…and yet still some how able to show her _'sexy legs'_ as Mikoto called them and her _'really sexy figure'_ as Tenten and Temari called it. It sent the boys laughing, the girls squealing, her brother hugging her and throwing her up and down squealing about how it reminded him of when she was younger and wore similar things; which ultimately ended up with her beating the crap out of every one except Itachi; since he wasn't laughing, nor was he really there; he just passed by at the wrong time; but he had lost all respect for his martial arts instructor after that none-the-less.

"Aww…come on, Sakura-chan that's what you _always_ say" Tenten whined following the girl around as she continued to serve customers.

"But_ I am _at_ work_" Sakura sighed.

"Yea…but after work can we hang out?" Temari asked.

"I got training after this" Sakura answered as she handed a customer a bill and cleaning the table they were eating at.

"And you _always_ say that" Hinata scowled.

"Because I _always_ have training after this" Sakura said, walking to the kitchen to put the plates and cutlery in the sink.

"Couldn't you not have training?" Hinata pleaded.

"I'd feel too lazy after if I didn't go" Sakura replied as she walked back out of the kitchen and to the next table which was now empty and cleaning before going back to the kitchen and dumping the crockery and cutlery in the sink.

"One day won't affect your system" Sasuke retorted.

"I experience withdrawal symptoms if I don't train" Sakura muttered **(A/N: that's what happens to me when I don't eat apples for long periods or something good and fried –drools- )**

"Withdrawal symptoms?" Sasuke questioned.

"I go crazy" Sakura explained taking the bill and the money from the previous customer and going to the cash register; putting the money in correctly and getting out the change before going back and giving it to the customer.

"You're already there" Neji mocked.

"You haven't seen me when I am _really_ crazy" Sakura muttered.

"You have another side of crazy?" Shikamaru questioned in disbelief.

"One like you wouldn't believe" Sakura muttered "Hi, my name is Sakura. Welcome to 'The Shining Café, where would you like to sit today?" Sakura smiled again forcefully.

"Is the green couch free?" the guy asked.

"Just got free, how many people?" Sakura asked.

"Nine"

"Okay" Sakura nodded as she got out nine menus from behind the counter which were all green "Follow me" Quickly Sakura lead the guy and his friends to the green couch.

"I will come back later to take your order, or another waitress will come and take it" Sakura smiled before walking away.

"Please Sakura-chan" Naruto begged.

"SAKURA-SAN!!!" a voice bellowed.

"Yes Jiraya?" Sakura asked impassively.

"Who the hell are these kids following you around?" Jiraya glared at them.

"These are my friends" Sakura blandly introduced.

"Why are they following you around?" Jiraya asked.

"Because we want to hang out with her but she keeps refusing" Tenten frowned.

"Why not just say yes?" Jiraya asked.

"Because I am busy" Sakura muttered walking away; knowing it will turn on her if she were to stay.

"Sakura-san, get back here!" Jiraya ordered, pulling the girl back "Just hang out with them, you are scaring off customers!"

"Would you look at the time, my shift is over, if you'll excuse me" Sakura muttered walking into the change rooms and coming back out wearing her white top, grey dress shirt and light beige cargo pants outfit **(A/N: See 'Casual Sakura 2' on profile) **and her black school bag on her shoulder; walking out so fast it was quite scary.

"She's good" Tenten sighed.

"She's very good" Temari sulked.

"She's very, very good" Hinata whined.

"Indeed she is" Jiraya cried.

--

"Alright shut up you maggots!" Anko shouted.

"Yosh! My youthful students today we are going to do something new for sport; something we have never tried at this youthful school!" Gai cheered.

"For the next term or so we will be doing various different sports whether it be in school or not! And today we will be doing Tae kwon doe! Luckily for us, we have some one to teach us the moves!" Anko explained "Come in Uchiha-san" Slowly the older Uchiha came waltzing which sent the girls fluttering into space with hearts in their eyes; pouring their heart…and whatever else towards him. Bowing slightly to the cherry blossom and muttering a quiet "Sakura-sama" Itachi walked towards the teachers.

"However we originally did want Itachi's instructor since he is only a red belt, but apparently the instructor is busy today" Anko sulked not noticing the cherry blossom coughing slightly; now knowing why they sent her an email begging her to teach the class…which she declined.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, aren't you Itachi's instructor?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up would you!" Sakura growled under her breathe.

"Why not just teach this class?" Tenten whispered.

"I'd prefer not to" Sakura muttered.

"Anko-san; you do know my instructor isn't busy" Itachi whispered into the teacher's ear; which Sakura caught.

'_Oh god! Itachi you wouldn't dare!'_ Sakura shrieked inwardly.

"Then where is he?" Anko whispered.

"My instructor is female" Itachi muttered.

"Then where is _she?_" Anko asked.

"In this class" Itachi answered.

'_Oh he is! Shit! This won't end well'_ Sakura sighed.

"WHAT?! You're instructor is in this CLASS?!" Anko shrieked.

"Oh Kami-sama, save me" Sakura gulped.

"The instructor lied?" one of the students muttered.

"Who is he?" another questioned.

"It could be any one here" some one else answered.

"You heard me" Itachi glared.

"Then who is she?" Anko asked; as calmly as she could.

"Think pink" Itachi answered.

"Sakura-san?" Anko inquired, Itachi nodded. "SAKURA-SAN!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Anko shouted.

'_I said save me not kill me!'_ Sakura whined slightly as she walked up to the teacher who pulled her away immediately.

"Yes, Anko-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"You are Itachi-san's instructor?" Anko asked.

"Well…sort of…he really doesn't need an instructor he is quite good on his own" Sakura answered.

"Why did you say no to our email then?" Anko questioned.

"I didn't want to teach this class; that's why I asked Itachi to instruct the class" Sakura replied.

"But can you teach this class?" Anko answered.

"I'd rather not" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Too bad you are" Anko growled.

"WHAT?!!!" Sakura exclaimed, alerting the entire class.

"You heard me, now come!" Anko ordered, dragging the girl back to the class before discussing something with Gai.

"My fate is sealed" Sakura muttered.

"You'll be fine scholar girl" Sasuke smirked, knowing how hard it was to teach fangirls just by watching the teachers.

"Shut up" Sakura glared.

"Guess what class? We are very lucky today; Itachi's instructor is here; and goes by the name Sakura! And she will be teaching us a lesson in tae kwon doe" Anko chirped as she dragged the girl up to the front of the class "Sakura-san here is a black belt and teaches tae kwon doe and other martial arts during the week!"

"Err…hi?" Sakura muttered.

"What?! There is no way we are getting taught by that forehead freak!" Ino exclaimed.

"Shut up Yamanaka" Tenten glared.

"How can you agree to let her teach you today?! Just because she is a black belt doesn't mean she is any good!" Akaya and Ino glared in unison.

"On the contrary Yamanaka, Sakura-san is black belt forth Dan; she shouldn't have been allowed to grade that quickly but they allowed it she is the strongest in the area" Itachi said.

"What she's special because she's got something higher than any one else?" Ino glared.

"That's enough Yamanaka-san; either you be quiet or you sit out of this class; and it will go on your report" Anko scolded.

"Fine" Ino growled.

"Alright let's begin with a simple warm up; start jogging around the hall" Sakura ordered as she began running around the hall with her friends following her.

"Side" Sakura said as she turned to her side and ran like that; Itachi doing the same thing; continuing like this for at least five minutes before changing and going the opposite way.

"Twisting hips" Sakura said as she basically started doing the grape vine but faster around the hall and continued doing that for ten minutes; half way changing legs and going in the opposite direction.

"Down, push up position and do ten push ups" Sakura announced as she fell to the ground as began doing push ups the male way on her knuckles' let's just say that isn't easy.

"Up when you are finished and jogging around" Slowly one by one the students got up and began to follow Sakura who was jogging around waiting for the other students to get up from push-ups; ironically it was all the fan girls.

"Down sit up position; twenty sit ups in your own time" Sakura ordered as she began to do the twenty push ups.

"Alright jogging around when you have finished" Sakura commanded watching each student struggle to get up except a few.

"Alright stop and sit down with your legs out and reach out to them" Sakura said she practically bent her entire body like a closed book and held onto her feet.

"And up"

"Down"

"And up"

"Down"

"And up" Sakura said "Stand up and twist" Sakura shouted slightly as she began twisting her whole body around; a distinct cracking sound erupting from her back.

"Alright; line up" Sakura shouted as she headed to the front of the class. Slowly the class lined up into lines going across the hall facing Sakura; after the help of Itachi.

"Since most of you would be white belts we'll just do basic white belt stuff"

And that's what the class continued; doing various white belt moves from kicks to punches to blocks to stances; very simple stuff. Half way through they did fitness stuff running up and down the long hall like mad chickens; and ended the class with a sparing demonstration with Itachi versing Sakura; of course she did win. At the conclusion of the class it seemed everyone died on the floor as each student fell to the ground from the intense physical education session. As a last note; Sakura reminded them that what she did that day was the easier work; it is usually much more intense at the class; which made the students shriek in horror.

--

As the weeks passed the students did various new sports from ice skating to rock climbing to tennis to badminton. They played basketball, volley ball and soccer, along with net ball, foot ball, cricket and base ball; it was quite strenuous on the students; although Sakura seemed perfectly fine at the end of each lesson; not once breaking a sweat. Now as the final week for sport; they were basically shipped to the local (local for the rich) swimming pool which had five 50 meter swimming pools; each with eight lanes; a small play pool; various amounts of spas and saunas; two diving pools which were at least 50 meters deep; according to the pool manager; as well as a wave pool and a simple pool for little kids which was about a meter deep. The students were thrilled; apparently Anko felt bad for them; dumping them in so many different sports that this was a relaxation lesson and that they could do anything they wanted; after they had a lesson from the pool instructor; which was odd, Anko never felt pity or anything like that. Well most students were thrilled; Sakura on the other hand regretted waking up that morning and coming to school; which her brother forced her to; oddly enough with her swim suit on; now she understood why.

Currently the students were stripped to their swim suits; guys in board shorts; although the odd few wore Speedos and the majority of the girl wore various coloured bikinis; Sakura seemed to be the only one wearing a one piece styled suit; although it was two pieces and just the one she wore to the beach many weeks ago; and right now the students were on top of the highest plat form on one of the diving boards; listening to the pool instructor on how they were allowed to jump and stuff off the board. Sakura half scared out of her wits about being this high up and above water no less; not very comforting; but no one except Sasuke seemed to notice.

"Okay; so no body slamming into the water; front or back; if you must plain jumps or water bombs; but not from this height; the only thing you are allowed to do from this height is proper diving" the instructor ordered.

"Hai" the students nodded.

"Well since Sakura has been so perfect with everything else; let's see how she is in water; I'm sure she is fabulous!" Ino cackled as she and the fan girls picked up the cherry blossom and tossed her over the edge. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Sakura; getting picked up and tossed over the edge; her back was facing the water as her face screamed shock; her hand trying to grasp something but failed as she slammed into the water with a big; no humungous splash; tossing up water every where; there was doubt that it would leave a big mark on the girl. The girl continued to sink to the bottom as her mind went into a totally shut down; panicking among a lot of other things as the girl sank deeper and deeper into the fifty metre pool.

_**FLASH BACK…**_

"_Sakura!" a new voice yelled as Sasuke, Daichi and Itachi advanced forward; which made Kaze and Baiki let go of her in shock and push her over the cliff face and into the water. Acting on instinct, Sasuke went to beat the two up; but was stopped by Daichi._

"_Go get her!" Daichi ordered._

"_Why?" Sasuke exclaimed._

"_She can't swim well! Why else do you think she never went in the water; you should have seen the look in her eyes; she wanted to go into the water and play with you guys, but she has never been able to swim; she is scared of water!" Daichi growled as he pushed Sasuke off the edge; forcing him to go after his little sister while he beat the shit out of the drunks with Itachi for hurting his little sister._

…_**END FLASH BACK**_

_**FLASH BACK…**_

"_You seem to be around my sister when she gets in trouble a lot don't you?" Daichi chuckled._

"_If you are implying-"_

"_No, that's not what I meant; when she does get in trouble I am asking you to protect her, even she doesn't want it, sooner or later she'll need it" Daichi sighed watching his sister paying volley ball with Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto._

"_Ne, chicken-ass, we need even teams; hurry up!" Sakura yelled encouraging the boy to come over and play volley ball with them._

"_Sure" Sasuke nodded as he joined Sakura's team; which was him, her, Neji and Tenten._

…_**END FLASH BACK**_

"Kuso" Sasuke cursed before he dived into the pool after the sinking girl; Tenten, Temari and Hinata going after Sasuke in a perfect formation; Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto racing down the ladders for the diving boards and towards the pool edge waiting for Sasuke to being the girl to safety. Searching for pink; Sasuke found the girl sinking deeper and deeper into the pool; cursing to himself he swam faster and deeper after the girl; grabbing her and carrying her to the surface. As the duo reached the surface; oxygen spread through the girl's lungs, waking her up from her darkness; slowly the girl; still shock stricken checked her surroundings finding that she was being carried by Sasuke.

"Don't worry I got you" Sasuke muttered, taking note that Hinata, Tenten and Temari were following him and Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were at the ladder of the pool to get out. Suddenly pain shot through the girl's system from her lower back making her wince in pain as she was slowly carried to the edge. Eventually they made it to where the other boys were and Sakura lifted herself out of the water with the ladder; coughing slightly as she fell to tiled floor; Sasuke, Tenten, Temari and Hinata following one by one.

"Sakura-chan, daijobou?" Hinata asked.

"Yea, fine" Sakura coughed get up slowly "I'm just going to sit down for a while" Sakura smiled as she walked away from her friends. Looking at her back; they all something red; and dripping from her back; it looked like blood.

"Sakura-chan you are bleeding!" Tenten exclaimed running to the girl.

"Hmm?" Sakura questioned as her hand touched her back before she looked at and saw red covering her hand "Shit!" Sakura cursed before running into the change rooms.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong, why are you bleeding?" Tenten asked as she, Hinata and Temari walked into the change rooms and to the stall Sakura locked her self into.

"I'm fine" Sakura seemed to be smiling "Just a cut, must have reopened when I hit the water on my back" Sakura explained as she came out wearing a way too big black baggy t-shirt and white shorts; a towel was around her neck; and another in her hand; but that was covered in blood.

"Are you sure?" Temari frowned.

"Yup!" Sakura smiled forcefully as she put the bloody towel in her sports bag and walked out of the room with her friends after putting her bag back into its locker.

"Sakura-chan daijobou?!" Naruto cried.

"Yea I'm fine" Sakura nodded.

"Scholar girl, Anko-sensei wants to see you" Sasuke said.

"Okay" Sakura nodded as she went to go find the teacher.

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" Anko asked.

"Yea, I'm fine" Sakura nodded.

"Why were you bleeding?" Anko asked.

"When I landed in the water it must have reopened a cut on my back; nothing serious" Sakura smiled.

"Okay, if you wish, you can sit out from this activity; but it won't go on your report" Anko nodded.

"Arigato Anko-sensei" Sakura bowed before leaving Anko to talk to the pool instructor.

"Sakura-chan what did Anko-sensei want?" Naruto asked.

"Just wondering if I'm okay" Sakura answered.

"Are you?" Tenten asked.

"Okay; for the last time, yes I am okay. The blood was from a cut on my back that must have reopened when I slammed into the water; it's all good now" Sakura sighed "And now I am going to sit this activity out"

"You sure you want to sit this one out?" Temari frowned; wanting to play with Sakura in the water.

"Yea I'm sure" Sakura nodded as she sat down on one of the deck chairs that were in front of the play pools "You guys enjoy yourself, that's why were here after all" Sakura smiled.

"You sure?" Hinata asked.

"Yea, I'm fine just sitting here" Sakura nodded.

"Alright then, Temari-chan let's go, come on Hinata-chan!" Tenten squealed as the three girls ran into the water; splashing each other with water continuously before they were followed by their boyfriends who splashed them with water as well.

"You sure you want to sit this one out scholar girl?" Sasuke asked watching his friends play and the longing look Sakura was giving them wanting to join them.

"I probably shouldn't go in; the cut is still open if the blood were to spread it wouldn't end well" Sakura shook her head.

"The amount of blood that poured means that it couldn't be just a simple cut" Sasuke examined.

"It mixed with water…" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Are you sure you are fine though? Your brother told me that you can't swim" Sasuke questioned.

"Yea I am, it seems my brother says a lot of things, don't believe everything he says" Sakura chuckled.

"So you can swim?" Sasuke questioned.

"I probably could if I tried; I had lessons when I was younger; but I just don't like to swim" Sakura answered.

"Why?"

"Personal" Sakura answered.

"Your brother said you have a phobia of the water" Sasuke mused.

"Well he wasn't lying when he said that" Sakura sighed.

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it, ano, chicken-ass wait here a sec ne?" Sakura smiled as she walked back into the change rooms coming back out with something black in her hands.

"Sorry I didn't return it earlier" Sakura handed the dress to him.

"I think this is the only dress you have ever worn willingly" Sasuke chuckled.

"I didn't wear it willingly" Sakura frowned "Your maids shoved me into it"

"True"

"Go have fun with them" Sakura smiled "I'm fine here"

"I'll pass, why don't you come over some time; I can teach you to swim" Sasuke offered.

"No thanks, I'm fine with the talents that I have" Sakura smiled "Seriously, go play or whatever with the rest; Naruto wants you to come in" Sakura pointed to the blonde who was shouting at Sasuke to get his butt in the water.

"Fine" Sasuke sighed getting up, put away the dress and walked away from the girl.

Staring longingly at her friends, Sakura sighed and decided to at least put her feet into the water, so she got up and sat on the pool edge so her feet could at least enjoy the cool waters on the hot day.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you just come in the whole way?" Tenten frowned noticing the lone cherry blossom.

"I wouldn't want the cut to reopen or anything" Sakura shook her head.

"You but a bandage around it right?" Temari asked.

"Yea" Sakura nodded.

"Then blood shouldn't seep into the pool; you'll be fine" Hinata smiled.

"But…"

"You really should join them, Sakura-_chan_" Ino chuckled madly before she kicked the girl into the water.

'_Itai!'_ Sakura cursed before she felt her self being pulled up to the surface.

"Sasuke-kun, let go of her!" Ino demanded as she watched Sasuke help the girl back onto the tiled edge.

"Go away Yamanaka" Sasuke glared.

"Thanks" Sakura muttered watching Ino walk off.

"Ne, ne, how come Sasuke-teme always helps Sakura-chan in the water?" Naruto questioned, obviously implying those two had some sort of relationship other than friends.

"He's right…Why does Uchiha always help Sakura?" Neji smirked.

"Well….you…see…" Sakura stuttered, trying to think of a plausible explanation.

"Her brother asked me to help her out" Sasuke replied impassively.

"HE WHAT?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You heard me" Sasuke sighed.

"I am so going to kill him!" Sakura seethed thinking of all the possible ways she would kill him painfully and slowly.

"Sakura, he's not that bad" Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"You haven't had to live with it" Sakura muttered still thinking of ways to kill Daichi.

"Sakura-chan, he is not an it" Tenten sighed.

"Now I gotta go dry myself off again" Sakura muttered.

"Well…since you are already wet, why not just stay in the water; you can stand in this water for heavens sake!" Temari exclaimed.

"For you! If you have forgotten, I am shorter than all of you" Sakura sighed "I think maybe one hair would be above water for me"

"Then let's go into the shallow end!" Hinata suggested.

"You guys are so persistent" Sakura sighed as she got up and walked away and into the change rooms; coming back out in her black swim suit attire.

"Couldn't you have worn the other swim suit we bought you?" Tenten frowned.

"I don't like it" Sakura scowled.

"But she has it with her" a new voice seem to smile; scaring the shit out of Sakura considering it came from right behind here.

"I hate you Daichi-nii-sama" Sakura glared "And what do you mean I have that swim suit?"

"I packed it for you" Daichi smiled.

"Doesn't mean I'll wear it" Sakura scoffed.

"Aww, come on Sakura-chan, please!" Tenten begged; Hinata and Temari in a begging pose behind her.

"Must I?" Sakura whined.

"Please?" Tenten, Temari and Hinata now had puppy eyes.

"…." Sakura sweat dropped "Fine" Sakura sighed and walked back into the change rooms. Moments later Sakura came walking out in the white, yellow, green and blue swim top and the black swim bottoms. Her stomach would have been showing had she not put on a shirt over the top; but gave her a very….fuckable…..look with a shirt on the top and her legs showing.

"T-shirt off" Tenten ordered.

"No" Sakura glared.

"Why not?" Temari cried.

"I don't like the whole two piece thing" Sakura frowned.

"But the whole point of the two piece thing is to show that well toned stomach you have there" Hinata squealed.

"That's half the reason I don't like it" Sakura muttered to herself.

"Sakura-chan take the t-shirt off and show the world your goddess body!" a new voice squealed.

"Mik…oto….san?" Sakura gasped as she was squeezed into a hug by Mikoto "Chicken-ass…what is your mom doing here? Daichi-nii-sama why are you here?"

"I have no idea why my mother is here" Sasuke sighed watching Sakura get squeezed in ways that he never thought imaginable.

"I came here because I was bored and I have finished the rest of my schedule for today" Daichi smirked "That's why Itachi is here"

"Can't people just stay at home after they finished whatever they were doing?" Sakura muttered as she slowly pried Mikoto off her "Why are you here any way Mikoto-san?"

"I am here because I was bored and I heard you guys went to the pool so I wanted to see Sakura-chan in her swim suit" Mikoto squealed.

"Great…I have a stalker" Sakura sighed; Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Don't you have work or something?" Sakura asked.

"Kaa-san doesn't work often" Sasuke sweat dropped.

"The world hates me doesn't it?" Sakura muttered. Suddenly her shirt was ripped off by Mikoto to reveal she had bandages covering the bottom half of her stomach and going around her body.

"Oh my, what in the world happened there?" Mikoto questioned.

"Err….a little while ago I fell into the water on my back from the highest diving platform, a cut reopened…and I didn't have anything smaller in my bag so I just used bandages" Sakura sweatdropped.

"I see" Mikoto nodded "At least your sexy goddess body is showing now, isn't it a great body Sasuke-chan?" Mikoto squealed.

"Whatever you say kaa-san" Sasuke sighed, though no one could tell blush was on his features.

"Come on Sakura-chan. We'll go to the shallow end" Tenten smiled.

"I would have never done something like this in Suna" Sakura mumbled; walking to the pool ladder and climbing into the water before getting splashed in the face. Behind her were Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru splashing water at her; while at the front of her were Temari, Hinata and Tenten splashing water into the girls face.

"Aww…come on, no fair" Sakura whined trying to splash both the girls and boys at once.

"Sasuke" Daichi called over.

"Yea?" Sasuke grunted.

"Thanks for helping her; this is the first time I have ever seen her this happy in water in a long time" Daichi smiled.

"No problem" Sasuke smirked as he bombed into the water splashing everyone in his way, before splashing Sakura, like the rest.

"Aww…now this is definitely not fair, seven against one?!" Sakura whined swimming away awkwardly from her friends.

"I thought you said she couldn't swim" Itachi muttered.

"When I left her at five, she couldn't swim well; but it's more along the lines that she has a fear of the water" Daichi muttered "Come on, we can't let the runts have all the fun" Daichi smirked jumping into the water and splashing his little sister; Itachi following and splashing the girl.

"Aw…now this is definitely no fair at all!" Sakura exclaimed "Nine against one?!" Suddenly pain shot through the girl; making her wince in pain and stop splashing her friends with water, to be splashed back _'Itai!'_ Sakura flinched as her body slowly inched forward.

"Saku-chan, daijobou?" Daichi asked picking the girl up from the water.

"Hai" she nodded.

"No you aren't, you bleeding more than before" Tenten frowned pointing to the white bandages which were strained red.

"Shit!" Sakura growled as she was lifted to the pool edge and allowed to sit on it. Again Sakura pressed her hand on her back, slimed her hand around and brought it to her view to find her hand red, bloody and wet. Cursing to her self the girl stood up and walked away from the group and back into the change rooms. Moments later Sakura came out all dried again; presumably with a new set of bandages and wearing the school sports uniform and her gym bag on her side.

"Sakura-chan that cut on your back can't just be a little cut" Hinata frowned as they all walked up to the girl who was sitting on one of the deck chairs.

"I never said it was small" Sakura muttered.

"How big is small?" Tenten asked.

"I probably shouldn't take the bandages off now; that was the last lot that I have right now" Sakura muttered.

"Sakura-chan what happened to you?" Temari asked.

"I already told you guys" Sakura answered.

"What?" Naruto cocked his head obviously confused like the rest.

"Chiyo Akaya, Suna Junior High" Sakura answered.

_**FLASH BACK…**_

_A younger Sakura had caught the attention of the hottest boy in school, but she could care less for him. His name was Chou Daisuke. It wasn't exactly the attention that she wanted from him either, especially at the tender age of eleven. He only had his attention on her after all, because he lusted after what he considered the perfect body, the perfect girl to have as a girl friend. But no matter how he tried, the more he tried the more the girl loathed him with a burning passion._

_However there was another who had their attention on Sakura, only this wasn't the hottest boy in school; she was the hottest __**girl**__ in school. Her name is Chiyo Akaya. She lusted after the one who lusted after Sakura. But he could care less about her. He wanted Sakura, and he wanted Sakura bad; and like any arrogant man, if he doesn't get what he wants he'll get it by force! This concept also went for the girl._

_The point in time came when she had been dumped yet again Daisuke as he attempted to get a date of some form with Sakura only to come out just as he has done to Akaya. By now, Akaya had enough of Daisuke's constant attention on the other girl. She wanted that attention to be brought to her, but with every attempt it drew her further away._

_Slowly Akaya came to the realization that with Sakura still in the picture, Daisuke was never going to lust after her. So she confronted Sakura about it._

"_Disappear tonight, or I will use more than just words to kick you out of this school" Akaya threatened the younger girl._

"_What the hell did I do to you?" Sakura questioned._

"_You are in the way of Daisuke's view of me! Stay away from him and this school! If you don't I will use any means necessary" Akaya threatened. _

"_I have much right to stay here than any one else here! I will not go anywhere!" Sakura yelled back before disappearing before Akaya's eyes._

_A few weeks later Akaya confronted the pink haired youth again, however this time it seemed that she had back up, and lots of it; behind her stood her friends, lackeys if you will; at least ten of them where behind her, and the another few behind the pink haired girl herself._

"_If you recall a few weeks ago I said for you too remove your self of this school. However it seems you haven't gotten lost and here's where I make you and it would seem a lot of others want you gone too, so let's make this quick" Akaya smirked evilly. Suddenly all the lackeys and Akaya lunged themselves on Sakura intending to kill her, but missed as she side stepped and moved into a fighting stance._

"_So you want a fight? I'll give you a fight" Akaya challenged as she moved into a fighting stance and fought with Sakura in hand to hand combat. In an instant Sakura became caught in Akaya's grasp with one hand pinned behind her back and the other forced to do nothing as Akaya held a knife against her neck. Some where in the course of the fight Akaya had brought the weapon out; she was actually intending to kill her!_

"_Kuso" the pink haired girl swore under her breathe._

"_I told you, leave peacefully, or leave by force, either way is fine by me" Akaya smiled evilly. _

"_If you won't leave, we'll just have to make you unbearably ugly so Daisuke-kun can't stand to even see your face" _

_Sakura was forcefully pushed to the ground by Akaya before she aimed to kill the girl with the knife, but missed, stabbing her arm. Sakura stood up, holding her arm in pain. _

"_Is a boy who won't return your feelings really worth all this?" Sakura questioned._

"_Yes he is! And once you're gone he'll fall in love with one of us who deserve it!" Akaya proclaimed._

"_Pathetic. To make a declaration on some one who isn't even worth it" Sakura sneered before turning around to walk away. Suddenly Sakura's body froze as she felt the cold of metal against her the skin of her neck again, but also there was something foreign on her lower back. It felt long and sharp; it seemed that Akaya had pulled out yet another weapon, only this time it was a very real katana. The weapon moved so the tip was one her back, and in that quick instant pressed into the girl drawing blood before slicing along the back of the girl leaving a long gash, and the another along her neck, only this one seemed to be thinner. _

_The weapons were drawn back into the scabbards as the young girl suppressed the urge to scream in pain and scream murder at the girl before here, then just as the girl thought she had gotten out of the woods of obsessive girls, they stormed on her again and attacked her with what appeared to be small knives, but knives none the less. Without any choice in the matter since she couldn't move, the girl was beat and stabbed until the other girls were satisfied and left her to perish and die._

_By miracle that she was still alive, but the consequences of that incident on the girl were catastrophic, both mentally and physically. For an entire year the girl was forced to be home school by her parents paid tutors since she couldn't move much with bones and enough bruises to call her the purple and pink person, some how her parents had found out about it and instantly so she wouldn't get far behind in school they hired personal tutors to teach her, even when she was sick, she was taught. How _thoughtful_ of her parents to give such a _loving_ gift. After that day, two scars remained to remind her of it; one on the back of her neck and slightly to the side and the other, a much larger one on her lower back. Mentally, the girl became closed in and didn't talk, her distrust towards people became greater and her paranoia became more and more evident. She hated the school with a burning passion, and this time with reason as well. There was other scar, and that was twice the size of any other one on her body and that was etched into her mind, as another reminder of what happened; the entire memory was the scar._

…_**END FLASH BACK**_

"Remember?" Sakura asked.

"When you said attacked you, I thought everything healed!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I never said everything had healed" Sakura shrugged "That one on my back is one of the only ones that remained and hasn't full healed"

"One of the only ones?" Daichi asked.

"On the back of my neck" Sakura answered taking off her choker "However that one seemed to have healed but left a scar" Sakura turned her neck around for her friends to reveal a long scar running along her neck where her chocker sat.

"Who did that to you Saku-chan?!" Daichi shrieked.

"One, don't call me that I already told you! Two, Chiyo Akaya did two years ago" Sakura answered.

"Why that little-"

"Don't even do what you are thinking of doing" Sakura sighed "It was two years ago; what's happened has happened"

"How can you be so calm about it?!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Because I don't care about it" Sakura answered.

"Alright you little maggots get out of the pool and get changed!" Anko shouted over the load speaker; making sure the students actually did get out of the water.

"You heard the woman, go get changed" Sakura sighed.

--

The weekend once again arrived to the teenagers, completing their weekly cycle of school. Not even bothering to ask Sakura to come and hang out with them the teenagers went to the mall and shopped till they dropped; though they were extremely pleased with achievement; buying more bags full of clothing than they had ever in their life. Sakura on the other hand was at home, doing laundry, home work, assignments and cleaning the big mansion after she kicked her brother out; changing all the locks on the house so he couldn't get in ever again; and only made one set of keys for the entire house; which she kept on her at all times. So there she was scrubbing the house like a maid cleaning the twenty or so rooms in each wing and floor as well as the pools, tennis courts, gutters, kitchens and her room which was getting messier lately. So by the end of the week end the girl had gotten through her home work and cleaning the entire mansion; every single level single handedly and got half way through that art assignment and biology assignment.

It's amazing what one could do in one day; and still she managed to go to the gym and train for gymnastics and ballet; since she had a ballet recital coming up or something. Yes the hard work was tiring and yes the girl was tired, but if she didn't do something along those lines of hard work, training and school work the girl would feel like a glutton. By the end of Sunday; the girl had finished just on the after noon and so she decided to go for a walk to relax her tired bones and muscles. Taking a quick shower the girl changed into her blue singlet top and white shorts **(A/N: See 'Casual Sakura 4' on profile) **the girl grabbed her mp3 and phone, slung her keys on a lanyard and hung it around her neck; her phone, mp3 and wallet in her thigh pouch, the girl locked the mansion up with the new keys and left to just walk freely and calmly outside; enjoying the peaceful scenery and rustling the cherry blossom in the park. Smirking to her self the girl climbed up the blossom tree and just sat on top watching the world go by.

"You seem quite comfortable there Scholar-girl" a voice thought from below the girl.

'_**Oh come on, no matter where you go they find you!'**_

'_I think it is just Chicken-ass'_

'_**Aww…isn't some one lucky the number one hottie of the school is calling you!'**_

'_Go away please'_

'_**How about you and Sasuke have a little fun?'**_

'_One, I am thirteen, two fuck off'_

'_**And you call your friends mean'**_

'_Be gone'_

"What do you want Chicken-ass?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing really, I'm just bored and tired from shopping today" Sasuke answered as he climbed up the tree and sat next to the girl.

SASUKE'S POV

She seemed pretty content with her self this after noon; she seemed calm, content, and happy. She was enjoying the quietness around her; I have to admit it is quite relaxing.

"You seem quite comfortable there Scholar-girl" I called from below the tree she just climbed up; seconds passed until she gave an answer.

"What do you want Chicken-ass?" she asked. Ahh….Chicken-ass the name she gave me from the moment she saw me; I hate that name; I see no resemblance between my hair and chicken's butt.

"Nothing really, I'm just bored and tired from shopping today" I answered; climbing up the tree and sitting next to her, breathing in a wonderful scent of cherry blossoms, vanilla and is that apples? She smelled clean; she smelled beautiful if I had to give it a name.

"You shopped willingly?" Sakura snickered.

"No, I got dragged out of bed at eight this morning by the fearsome four" I shuddered.

"Fearsome four?" she questioned.

"Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Naruto" I muttered; she laughed a little.

"They aren't that bad" Sakura smirked.

"You've been shopping with them, you know how they are" I flicked her forehead.

"Ok, I take it back; they are bad" Sakura seemed to also shudder; perhaps a certain few memories of them shopping with her came up. I smirked.

"So what have you been doing this weekend? We haven't heard from you at all" I asked.

"And I haven't heard from you guys either; I was half expecting you all to be knocking at more door at five in the morning" Sakura shrugged.

"No one gets up that early" I scoffed.

"You guys did when we went to your beach house" Sakura frowned.

"Oh…right, so what were you doing?" I asked.

"Cleaning the house, assignments, homework and training. The usual" Sakura answered.

"Don't you ever stop with the school work and training?" I asked.

"I do occasionally" she answered watching the sun set; a breeze passing by tore off the cherry blossom petals, a few planting them selves in her hair. For some odd reason I had this urge to prick them out and let them go free; seeing if her hair was actually as soft as it looked or that smooth.

"Occasionally?" I questioned.

"Yea, every now and again I will stop will the school work and go on with something more enjoyable" Sakura smiled, pulling out the blossoms that I wanted to pull out.

"Like?"

"Painting, drawing, it helps me relax" Sakura answered; her hair being picked up by the breeze.

"I see" I nodded. Slowly we drifted into a some what awkward silence, but I don't think Sakura felt it like I did "What about the cut or whatever it was on your back; is it okay?" I asked trying to make conversation which is difficult since, I a man of very few words.

"Hmm? It's getting better, just give it a few more weeks at it'll go back to it's old self, but it'll be a long time before the pain is gone" she answered sorrowfully "Your fangirls are getting more and more aggressive" she sighed.

"I noticed" I sweatdropped "Is that why you don't like to swim? Because of that scar thing?"

"No, as you saw if I wanted to I could swim on my own; I just need to work on it; but some times a fear can overwhelm some one to the point of total shut down" Sakura answered, as if sad that she can't swim "I am fine with small bodies of water that I can have my head over and stand but anything else, I refuse to go into; and when I have it's only because I have been basically tossed into it and my body goes into a shut down; an automatic response"

"Then why not just go get help for it?" I asked.

"Like a therapist? Pft no! All they say is to get over your problem but they use big words which they think you don't under stand and force you to pay big amounts of money to get them to talk to you" Sakura scoffed.

"I meant learning to swim properly again" I said.

"Like I said to you before; I am fine just why my abilities right now" Sakura sighed.

"Why not just try it?" I challenged.

"Even if I did try it; who would ever consider helping a girl in high school to try and swim?" Sakura kind of yelled.

"I could" I answered.

"Wha?"

"I said I could; as in I could help you swim" I offered.

"No it's alright" Sakura waved her hands in front of her face nervously "I wouldn't want to bother you with your free time"

"You have got to get over this you are a burden thing" I sighed "Come one; just try it some time"

"No thanks" Sakura insisted jumping off the tree and walking away; presumably to her house.

"Why not?" I asked following the girl; there was no way I was letting her walk home in darkness; I wouldn't here the end of it if Tenten and that found out.

"I just don't want to" Sakura answered.

"But you do a tone of things you don't like" I argued.

"And a tone is enough" she said.

"What's one more to that tone?" I asked.

"Too many" Sakura sighed "There is no benefit in me trying to swim again, I already failed once I don't need to fail again"

"You're just a coward" I frowned.

"Well there is no denying it; yes I am a coward" she confessed.

"Not to Hinata or the rest" I rebutted.

"Because some things I am not; for others I am" she muttered.

"So then everything you have been around us is an act?" I asked.

"No; that's who I am" Sakura shook her head. Funny that talk lasted long enough so that we ended back at her…err…mansion. Clicking a few buttons the black roller gates opened and the girl walked onto the property with me following her. Taking out her keys which were on a black lanyard, the girl shuffled through the various keys before picking out the one she wanted and opened up the doors to her house; fun, last time I remember her house key had a different shape, oh well.

"Well, you may as well go home now" Sakura sighed as she walked into the house.

"Wait, Sakura, give me one chance to help you; next week end; I'll come over and teach you to swim here, you have a pool correct?" I asked hastily.

"Fine, but after that, I don't want to hear any more of this whole swimming thing" Sakura agreed reluctantly before closing the big wooden oak doors.

Slowly I walked my way off the property and the second both feet stepped off the black gate slid closed and the front window curtain drew closed.

END POV

--

As the weekly cycle of school finished, Sakura was regretting agreeing to allow the young Uchiha to teach her to swim; but she couldn't back out now; she agreed and promised; and Haruno Sakura never backs down her promises. Walking home as usual; the girl did her usual chores as she called them; work, school work and training. Trying to stay calm; the girl went up stairs got out her swim gear and placed it near the inside swimming pool for when she needed before getting paints and a new canvas and began sketching and painting something simple to relax. By the afternoon she was no more relaxed then she was at the beginning of the weekend; which wasn't good considering the Uchiha was supposed to appear any minute soon. Sighing the girl continued painting whatever came to her mind; flicking her wrist this way and that create a mural of her own house without even realizing it; although for some reason the clouds were shaped like her and one distinctly of a chicken's butt and they were linked; not understanding how that came out; the girl continued painting; now only using pink and black; even though the girl hated pink. The colours seemed to merge together as one; and yet they were still separated by distinct lines. It was odd; some how it just reminded her of Sasuke and her self…but that was absurd. Realizing that she wasn't getting any where with this painting she cleaned her self up and put away the painting in a room so it could dry and the Uchiha wouldn't see it; Kami-sama knows how he would react to that.

"Sakura, I'm here" Sasuke's voice echoed from the intercom through out the house and to the cherry blossom. Sighing, the girl went to the closest intercom and spoke into it.

"Okay" Sakura seemed to nod before she pressed the button for the gate which opened the gate "The doors open" Sakura muttered before walking away from the intercom and making sure that the room she had put the painting in was locked up with chains and padlocks and that new alarm system she installed recently.

As soon as Sasuke stepped foot into the property the gate closed and the young teenager walked right into the house; considering it wasn't locked. Searching for the girl in the house it took a good five minutes before he found the pink haired girl coming down a hall covered in paint; oddly some of it was pink and black which reminded him of her and him self. Strange; she hates pink.

"We may as well get this over with" Sakura sighed leading the boy to the indoor swimming pool; a room with blinds together and lights on; her swim suit and other gear was sitting there waiting for her.

"There are change rooms over there if you want, I have got to go change anyway" sakura pointed to a room opposite to where she was going to change. Nodding to himself, he walked into the change room; to find it decorated brilliantly; something he suspected Sakura designed; considering the lack of vibrant colours and the use of blacks and white and gold funnily enough. Quickly changing into his black and white board shorts, Sasuke walked back out and found the girl wearing a white and light green halter neck one piece swim suit with small red flowers where the straps were attached the to body piece.

"Come on; let's just get into the water first" Sasuke directed as he slipped into the pool followed by a sort of nervous Sakura; who was some what calmed that he decided the shallow end and not the deep end; if she remembered that was at least 10 metres deep; why her parent's wanted a pool that deep _inside_ the house was beyond her.

"Let's just start with basics; you know _how _to swim; but your legs aren't kicking correctly when you to kick to move around in the water. Hold onto me; and just kick" Sasuke explained as he held onto the girl and dragged her around the pool (only the shallow end of course).

"See it isn't that hard; aren't you a gymnast? Don't you take martial arts? Kicking shouldn't be hard for you!" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up Chicken-ass! I am trying here" Sakura glared.

"Come on, let's go a little deeper" Sasuke encouraged as he pulled the girl further and further from the shallow end and towards the deep end; which said three metres deep on the side of the pool.

"No! Go back!" Sakura exclaimed as she struggled to stay calm and above the water.

"Don't worry I have got you, just hold on tight" Sasuke soothed calmly as he continued to swim around the pull leading the girl with him.

"Please for the love of Kami, go back!" Sakura begged; her body seemed close to the shut down phase.

"It's alright, just keep kicking" Sasuke encouraged as he let her go to let her try and swim on her own; the second he let go of her she began struggling to stay above the surface as she felt herself sinking to the bottom. Scared that she might actually drown Sasuke picked up the girl and carried her back to shallow water; the entire time she clung to him like plastic wrap. As soon as Sakura saw the 1.2 metre sign on the pool the girl jumped out of his arms and swam as fast as she could to the ladder of the pool; which wasn't far; and got out.

"Come Sakura; just try it again" Sasuke encouraged, watching the girl pick up her towel and hugged her body tightly before he got out of the pool himself.

"You tried and failed, like so many have before you. I don't see why you keep trying!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Because you should be able to swim at your age" Sasuke answered "At least tell me why you are so scared of big amounts of water"

"I don't want to talk about it" Sakura muttered quietly turning her head away from the Uchiha.

"If you don't talk to some one you'll end up worse" Sasuke beckoned.

"I don't see why people constantly try and change me" Sakura muttered.

"I'm not trying to change you, I am trying to help you" Sasuke explained.

"What if I don't want help!?" Sakura glared.

"Why don't you want help?" Sasuke asked.

"I just don't. Why trust some one with my life; I live it just fine with out putting it into the hands of some one" Sakura muttered.

"You don't trust us? Is that why you didn't call us at the beach?!" Sasuke growled.

"I already told you, I didn't call you because I didn't want to hassle you!" Sakura seethed.

"I don't believe you" Sasuke glared.

"Do what you wish, I don't care any more" Sakura growled standing up and walking to the change rooms.

"Sakura, tell me why you are so scared of water!" Sasuke demanded as he held her back by her wrist.

"Why? Because when I was like four I almost died by drowning! Is that good enough reason to fear water?! Or do you want me to come up with some else!?" Sakura glared trying to hold back tears.

"How could you drown? Where were your parents? Your brother?" Sasuke asked.

"What parents?! What brother?! They're as good as dead parents and brother; heck dead parents would be a hell of a lot better than my living ones" Sakura growled.  
"How can you say that about your _parents_? Your _family_?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"What family? They left me when I was five!" Sakura glared.

"What?!" Sasuke muttered in complete shock that parents could do that and not feel remorse.

"You heard me" Sakura mumbled.

"Look, I don't care about your family; just tell me why you are scared of water" Sasuke pleaded calmly.

"I told you, because when I was younger I drowned, almost losing my life" Sakura answered; deciding to sit down and just hold her legs; a way to comfort her self.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"I was four; my parents had just got on holidays and decided to go to the beach. One of those days we got on a boat or something and went fishing; or something like that I don't remember any more. I think it was fishing because Otou-sama got out his prized fishing ropes for Daichi-nii-sama to use while I got rope on a stick. One of the fish Daichi caught was smaller than my palm but was still a struggle for him; and as he tried to pull it up I was pushed into the water; and I didn't know how to swim in deep waters yet so eventually my useless paddling and kicking got me tired and I sank. My parents didn't seem to care; all they cared about was the fish Daichi caught; ignoring the twenty or so fish that I had caught on my own and were at least five times the size of his. While I sank; it might have been a shark or something; it came out of no where and…just as it was about to eat me alive or whatever it was going to…and I was washed away by the current, apparently I was asleep in hospital for three days because life guards had found me as I washed up on the beach; my parents didn't even nor care that I was missing" Sakura answered slowly.

"Well you can obviously see who's the favourite child in that family" Sasuke kind of chuckled "I guess I couldn't ever relate to that; my parents treated both my and Itachi equally" Slowly Sasuke stood up and put a hand in front of Sakura's face "Come on, let's try this again, one step at a time" Sasuke smiled. Sakura didn't move one inch; she didn't want to go back into the water.

"Come on, I promise I won't let you drown" Sasuke encouraged; still Sakura had yet to move a muscle.

"Don't you want to have fun in the water with Tenten and that when we got to the pool or something next time?" Sasuke asked.

"I can have fun as long as the water isn't deeper than me" Sakura muttered.

"But what if they want to go out deeper?" Sasuke questioned.

"Then I will decline and stay where I am" Sakura answered.

"Oh, come on, just try it again" Sasuke encouraged; slowly but nervously Sakura reached her hand out and was pulled up by the Uchiha boy.

--

"See it's not that hard" Sasuke chuckled as he slowly pulled the girl deeper and deeper; watching the cherry blossom struggle to keep above the surface but was going better than he hoped. She obviously wanted to have fun in deeper waters, but her fear overwhelmed her more than she wanted. She was trying as hard as she could Sasuke could see that; but the look of fear in her eyes still played a big part in her features. It was so odd seeing her so scared, like she could break at any second; like a cherry blossom. She was usually strong; confident; and stood tall; like the trunk of a cherry blossom tree.

"Since no pool, unless it's a diving pool, is deeper than about two to two and a half metres we'll stay in this end of the pool. Which makes me wonder why you have a ten metre deep pool inside your house without a diving board" Sasuke chuckled.

"Don't ask me, ask my parents" Sakura scoffed; who was now swimming on her own and very well too. Much better than Sasuke had planned; she is a very quick learner.

"Let's see how good you have gotten; let's race" Sasuke challenged.

"Is that a challenge Chicken-ass?" Sakura smirked.

"Well it isn't anything else" Sasuke smirked.

"You're on" Sakura grinned.

"First one to the shallow end of the pool loses" Sasuke explained.

"Ready"

"Set"

"Go!"

Sasuke in the lead, Sakura passing by, neck in neck the two swam as fast as they could, trying to beat the other. Just as it seemed Sasuke was about to win, Sakura sped up and both touched the wall in unison.

"Well…done…scholar girl….you just tied with the boys' school champion" Sasuke smirked.

"I wha?!" Sakura exclaimed; obviously tired.

"I am the school champion in swimming and basket ball, and you just tied with me, no one has actually ever done that before" Sasuke smirked.

"That's good to know; the great Uchiha Sasuke is getting lazy if a girl who has never swam properly in her life has just tied with you" Sakura snickered, pulling herself out of the water.

"I was going easy on you; I could beat you with my eyes closed" Sasuke sneered.

"I'd challenge you; but I am too tired now and we've got school tomorrow; your mother will be worried if you don't come home soon" Sakura sighed heading to the change rooms and getting her clothing while she waited for Sasuke to come back out of the change room he was in and lead him out.

--

"Well, I'll be going now" Sasuke waved walking off the property.

"C-chotto m-matte…Sasuke..." Sakura stuttered.

"Hmm?"

"D-d-d-d-d-domo a-a-a-a-a-a-arigato g-g-g-g-g-gozaimasu" Sakura bowed before she smiled; the first true smile he had seen from her since he met her at the beginning of the year. Obviously it was hard for her to thank some one after relying on herself for such a long time; and oddly Sasuke understood that.

"Welcome Sakura" Sasuke ruffled her hair slightly and with a nod he was off.

--

Me: -sighs- Man I liked this chapter a lot –smiles-

Sakura: But what's this business about how I can't swim?! If I recall, in episode 106 or something like that I got cut in the arm and was still able to swim-

Me: Shut up will you! You are ruining this whole thing!

Sasuke: Why am _I_ saving her?

Me: black mail?

Sakura: You are one weird writer.

Sasuke: I agree.

Me: Shut up both of you! RxR please, no flaming :D


	9. 8 Dances should always be fun

Me: I'm not going to bore you with weird conversations today with Sasuke and Sakura-

Sasuke and Sakura: what's that supposed to mean?! -glares and prepares various jutsus-

Me: Err...well...yea...anyway...I don't own Naruto...Masashi Kishimoto does -dodges shuriken, jutsus and kunai ninja style-

* * *

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Inner Selves**_

_**FLASH BACK…**_

POV

**(translations)**

_Lyrics _

* * *

**Recap:**

"Sakura, tell me why you are so scared of water!" Sasuke demanded as he held her back by her wrist.

"Why? Because when I was like four I almost died by drowning! Is that good enough reason to fear water?! Or do you want me to come up with some else!?" Sakura glared trying to hold back tears.

"How could you drown? Where were your parents? Your brother?" Sasuke asked.

"What parents?! What brother?! They're as good as dead parents and brother; heck dead parents would be a hell of a lot better than my living ones" Sakura growled.  
"How can you say that about your _parents_? Your _family_?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"What family? They left me when I was five!" Sakura glared.

"What?!" Sasuke muttered in complete shock that parents could do that and not feel remorse.

"You heard me" Sakura mumbled.

"Look, I don't care about your family; just tell me why you are scared of water" Sasuke pleaded calmly.

"I told you, because when I was younger I drowned, almost losing my life" Sakura answered; deciding to sit down and just hold her legs; a way to comfort her self.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"I was four; my parents had just got on holidays and decided to go to the beach. One of those days we got on a boat or something and went fishing; or something like that I don't remember any more. I think it was fishing because Otou-sama got out his prized fishing ropes for Daichi-nii-sama to use while I got rope on a stick. One of the fish Daichi caught was smaller than my palm but was still a struggle for him; and as he tried to pull it up I was pushed into the water; and I didn't know how to swim in deep waters yet so eventually my useless paddling and kicking got me tired and I sank. My parents didn't seem to care; all they cared about was the fish Daichi caught; ignoring the twenty or so fish that I had caught on my own and were at least five times the size of his. While I sank; it might have been a shark or something; it came out of no where and…just as it was about to eat me alive or whatever it was going to…and I was washed away by the current, apparently I was asleep in hospital for three days because life guards had found me as I washed up on the beach; my parents didn't even nor care that I was missing" Sakura answered slowly.

"Well you can obviously see who's the favourite child in that family" Sasuke kind of chuckled "I guess I couldn't ever relate to that; my parents treated both my and Itachi equally" Slowly Sasuke stood up and put a hand in front of Sakura's face "Come on, let's try this again, one step at a time" Sasuke smiled. Sakura didn't move one inch; she didn't want to go back into the water.

"Come on, I promise I won't let you drown" Sasuke encouraged; still Sakura had yet to move a muscle.

"Don't you want to have fun in the water with Tenten and that when we got to the pool or something next time?" Sasuke asked.

"I can have fun as long as the water isn't deeper than me" Sakura muttered.

"But what if they want to go out deeper?" Sasuke questioned.

"Then I will decline and stay where I am" Sakura answered.

"Oh, come on, just try it again" Sasuke encouraged; slowly but nervously Sakura reached her hand out and was pulled up by the Uchiha boy.

--

"See it's not that hard" Sasuke chuckled as he slowly pulled the girl deeper and deeper; watching the cherry blossom struggle to keep above the surface but was going better than he hoped. She obviously wanted to have fun in deeper waters, but her fear overwhelmed her more than she wanted. She was trying as hard as she could Sasuke could see that; but the look of fear in her eyes still played a big part in her features. It was so odd seeing her so scared, like she could break at any second; like a cherry blossom. She was usually strong; confident; and stood tall; like the trunk of a cherry blossom tree.

"Since no pool, unless it's a diving pool, is deeper than about two to two and a half metres we'll stay in this end of the pool. Which makes me wonder why you have a ten metre deep pool inside your house without a diving board" Sasuke chuckled.

"Don't ask me, ask my parents" Sakura scoffed; who was now swimming on her own and very well too. Much better than Sasuke had planned; she is a very quick learner.

"Let's see how good you have gotten; let's race" Sasuke challenged.

"Is that a challenge Chicken-ass?" Sakura smirked.

"Well it isn't anything else" Sasuke smirked.

"You're on" Sakura grinned.

"First one to the shallow end of the pool loses" Sasuke explained.

"Ready"

"Set"

"Go!"

Sasuke in the lead, Sakura passing by, neck in neck the two swam as fast as they could, trying to beat the other. Just as it seemed Sasuke was about to win, Sakura sped up and both touched the wall in unison.

"Well…done…scholar girl….you just tied with the boys' school champion" Sasuke smirked.

"I wha?!" Sakura exclaimed; obviously tired.

"I am the school champion in swimming and basket ball, and you just tied with me, no one has actually ever done that before" Sasuke smirked.

"That's good to know; the great Uchiha Sasuke is getting lazy if a girl who has never swam properly in her life has just tied with you" Sakura snickered, pulling herself out of the water.

"I was going easy on you; I could beat you with my eyes closed" Sasuke sneered.

"I'd challenge you; but I am too tired now and we've got school tomorrow; your mother will be worried if you don't come home soon" Sakura sighed heading to the change rooms and getting her clothing while she waited for Sasuke to come back out of the change room he was in and lead him out.

--

"Well, I'll be going now" Sasuke waved walking off the property.

"C-chotto m-matte…Sasuke..." Sakura stuttered.

"Hmm?"

"D-d-d-d-d-domo a-a-a-a-a-a-arigato g-g-g-g-g-gozaimasu" Sakura bowed before she smiled; the first true smile he had seen from her since he met her at the beginning of the year. Obviously it was hard for her to thank some one after relying on herself for such a long time; and oddly Sasuke understood that.

"Welcome Sakura" Sasuke ruffled her hair slightly and with a nod he was off.

**End Recap**

* * *

It was six weeks, five day and so many hours, minutes and seconds, since the youngest Uchiha had come over and taught the girl to swim, after that, she thanking him greatly, everyday, just not to his face. Now as the weeks passed, another school event was coming up that all students dreaded; yearly exams, the exams that could make or break a person for the year. If they did really good on their exams they would brag about it, if they did good on their exams, they would still brag about if they did average they would most likely hear it from their parent's on how they should have improved over the year and how they should be more like the top students, if they did bad, well it was summer school for them after a lecture, and if they did really, really, really, really bad they got a really, really, really, really long lecture from their parents, as well as a removal of their special privileges, most likely summer school, and let's just the really unlucky ones could kiss their friends good bye after school hours; well that's how it was for some kids, for others their parents praised them no matter what, but it wasn't like that for the cherry blossom so why do we care?

So, like the half-yearly exams, the blossom slowly migrated her way to the library during morning break and lunch, usually in the South Wing library, since most of classes end in the South wing, it was rather convenient for the girl, since that library had the most resources and was also the quietest these days. It seemed odd for her friends not to see her daily, but they understood that if she didn't study, she would regret it for the rest of her life if she lost a mark or something. Sure they understood this, but none the less, they missed seeing pink during the lunch and morning breaks, heck she basically not even there during classes, her nose was in a book, and even though her body was there, her mind was far from reality, her mind was memorizing various equations, dates, formulas, words, languages, information to put it simply; she was storing information in her mind like a library.

However, either by luck or chance or planned, her friends had caught her just before she left the school.

"Sakura-chan, matte" Naruto huffed as he and the rest raced after the girl; obviously they had classes that were further from the front gate than her.

"Nani?" Sakura questioned.

"Please, I know you wish to study and you have training and work, but could we please hang out today" Tenten begged.

"What are you talking about? I don't have work or training today, I cancelled them so I could study" Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You cancelled training?" Temari questioned.

"You cancelled work?" Hinata questioned.

"Alright who the hell are you and what have you done with Sakura-chan?!?!??!" Tenten pointed an accusing finger.

"I'm Sakura" Sakura frowned.

"But why aren't you going to work or training?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I told you, so I could study" Sakura answered.

"But the exams are in three weeks" Neji said.

"I still have an art assignment to do and a music assignment to do and a history assignment that's in the stage of work" Sakura answered.

"And you won't suffer withdrawal symptoms?" Sasuke scoffed.

"I trained yesterday" Sakura smiled "Well, ja" Sakura waved.

"Matte" Naruto exclaimed.

"Can we come over and just hang out?" Tenten asked.

"Errr…I'd be studying the whole time, or doing assignments or homework" Sakura frowned "It wouldn't be much a hanging out thing"

"Then let's make it a study group" Hinata suggested.

"That's fine by me; you guys can meet me at my house in twenty minutes, I've got to go buy some food though" Sakura smiled waving as she left the seven shock stricken friends.

"Okay, seriously, who is she and what has she done with Sakura-chan?" Naruto muttered.

"I have no idea, it is so off that Sakura agreed so willingly" Neji commented.

"I agree, well it's an added bonus for me" Sasuke commented.

"Why, you like her house a lot?" Naruto sneered, the others behind him backing him up.

"Oooo….study date with Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, do you need help with anything?" Tenten squealed mockingly; the others chuckling behind her.

"No, her brother has been locked out of the house and she changed they locks or something because now he can't get back in the house and he has been living in my house lately and has been driving me insane" Sasuke scoffed.

"What? You selfish bastard" Temari glared _'And here I thought we were getting some where with these two'_ Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Naruto sighed in unison.

* * *

"Sakura-chan let us in" Tenten said through the intercom.

"Hai" Sakura's voce answered through the intercom as the gates slid open and closed again as the teenagers as well as Itachi and Daichi crossed the gate line. Walking to the front door, they waited after knocking on the oak doors, waiting for the pink haired girl to make an appearance and open the door. At the sound of locks being unlocked and chains being undone, the door eventually opened to reveal a mildly happy blossom still wearing her school uniform while the rest had changed into something else more casual, but what shocked her the most was that her brother and Itachi with them.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura glared at Daichi.

"Wah! Saku-chan, let me back into the house" Daichi cried as he hugged his little sister.

"There was a reason why I changed the locks you know? It was to keep you _out_" Sakura glared as she pried her brother off her.

"Nani? What did I do?" Daichi exclaimed.  
"You are so annoying" Sakura glared.

"Please, just let him back into your house Scholar-girl, your brother has been living in my house for the past I don't know how many weeks, he is really starting to annoy the shit out of me" Sasuke glared.

"Now you see why I locked him out" Sakura said.

"Sakura, let him back into your house, this is becoming ridiculous seeing his face of a morning" Itachi said.

"Pft no. I say he go back to where ever he came from, or better yet, go crawl into a hole and die" Sakura scoffed.

"You are so mean Sakura-chan" Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Daichi cried in unison.

"You came here to study, not tell me how mean I was, now if you are here to study, hurry it up, I already wasted enough timing shopping for food for you guys" Sakura sighed, opening the door, grudgingly allowing her brother in.

"Look, you guys can just stay here for a moment, I'm going to change, this uniform annoys me too much" Sakura grumbled as she let them in the room she had last time. By the time she had come back into the room with various books, study notes and textbooks and exercise books, her friends had not began studying and were just talking amongst themselves. Sighing, the girl walked out of the room and back to her room, prepared to lock herself in there, when she was stopped by her friends.

"Matte, Sakura-chan, I thought we were going to study together?" Tenten frowned.

"All you guys are doing is talking, I can't study like that" Sakura said, not turning to face them.

"We were just waiting for you, before we began" Temari frowned.

"I swear you guys are so annoying" Sakura muttered as she turned around and walked into the room.

--

"Okay, Naruto, I'm not explaining this too you _again_! All you have to do is type the numbers into the calculator and press the equals button, which will calculate the answer for you" Sakura sighed, this was the fifth or sixth time Sakura had explained how to work the calculator to Naruto, and still he failed to understand what was going on.

"Nani?" Naruto muttered.

"I'm not explaining it to you again, how did you get to this stage in life if you couldn't use a calculator in math, which is a mandatory subject to pass the year?" Sakura sighed.

"We are still questioning that one" Sasuke smirked.

"Right, I'll be back" Sakura sighed walking out of the room, coming back with five packets of chips, five bowls, at least 6 bottles of soft drinks and seven cups, as well as her art gear.

"You bought all of that for us?" Hinata exclaimed.

"You don't like this stuff?" Sakura frowned.

"No, we love this stuff!" Tenten squealed.

"But you have only got seven cups" Temari frowned.

"I can't stand artificial sweet things one bit" Sakura said "You don't mind a slight breeze do you? I'm going to open up the balcony so I can paint"

"No, go right ahead" Tenten smiled, watching the girl open up the doors to the balcony, which opened doors to the most amazing view she had ever seen.

"Sugoi, what a nice view" Hinata admired.

"Aa" Sakura nodded as she set up her paints, easel and canvas.

"You're doing the art assignment now?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yea, I take ages to paint something of reasonable quality" Sakura answered, putting her canvas to the side, so she still face her friends "by the way, the light switch is at the door for when it gets darker" Sakura said as she began to paint. As two hours had passed, the girl seemed to despise the painting more and more, although she admitted it was a good painting, she hated it, but her friends would love it. It was a painting of her painting her friends studying in the room as the sunset came down. She absolutely detested it and tried to think of many ways to save it, or at least destroy it. Frowning the girl sighed and packed her painting, considering it was finished, but she was going to burn it soon, she absolutely hated it; she was never good with live subject matter.

"Sakura-chan, can we see?" Tenten asked watching the girl leave with the painting the back of the canvas facing them.

"You don't need to be scarred for life" Sakura shook her head.

"Aww…come on it can't be that bad" Temari frowned as she swiped the painting away from the girl's grasp.

"Hey!" Sakura glared.

"Sakura-chan, this is beautiful" Temari said.

"I hate it" Sakura muttered.

"Temari-chan, turn it around" Tenten requested. Slowly the canvas was turned around so it faced every other person in the room aside Temari and Sakura. They all gasped, they never expected a picture of them, studying.

"It's beautiful Sakura-chan" Tenten smiled.

"I still don't like it" Sakura frowned as she took the painting from Temari "I'm going to go burn it or put it in the pile of paintings I hate"

"What?!" Tenten exclaimed "If you don't want it, I'll take it"

"What's wrong with it Scholar-girl?" Sasuke questioned.

"There's just something off about it to me" Sakura answered.

"But it's everything Kurenai said she wanted in this assignment" Sasuke frowned.

"I don't know, I might keep it, I'll wait for it to dry" Sakura answered, walking out of the room with the painting, but never returned, but they presumed she was going to change into something because of the paint that covered her. As hours passed, they became extremely worried when the girl didn't return, however their worry seemed to ease when they heard a melody, a piano melody.

"What's that sound?" Tenten questioned.

"Don't know, but I'm curious to know what it is" Temari answered, getting up from her place and walking out the door, where Sakura's brother and Itachi were walking past.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked "Do you know where Sakura-chan is?"

"She's probably in the open space room outside her bedroom" Daichi answered.

"Can you talk us there? We don't exactly know are way around here yet" Hinata asked, sweat dropping.

"I was going there anyway" Daichi smiled.

"Arigato" Tenten smiled.

Upon coming closer to the room, the piano melody grew louder and louder, crisper, more definite that it was a piano. Opening the door to the room the teenagers stared in shock when they saw Sakura at the piano, playing the melody they heard. It was beautiful simply put, her hands glided so elegantly over the keys, it looked as if they were sailing across to put it simply. It was smooth, there were no pauses, she knew the keys, she knew the song, and they knew she was amazing. If they weren't mistaken, they could hear Sakura humming along to the melody, as if helping her to remember the song. Slowly, the girl's eyes opened and the song ended, picking up the pencil, the girl wrote a few things on the manuscript in front of her, probably editing some notes or tabs or something out.

"Sakura-chan, you play so beautifully" Hinata admired.

"Eh? When did you guys get here?" Sakura asked, standing up and walking to them.

"A few minutes ago" Tenten answered.

"You play so beautifully, have you ever considered being a pianist?" Temari asked.

"Not really" Sakura answered before checking the time on the grandfather clock that was in the room "Eight?!?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What?" Naruto questioned, obviously lost at what the girl was freaking out about.

"It's eight pm dobe" Sasuke said.

"Shit" Sakura exclaimed before running out of the room and into her room. Following the girl, they found her running around her room, searching for something in her wardrobe.

"Sakura-chan, daijobou?" Hinata asked.

"Damn, where is it?" Sakura muttered, as she continued searching through her walking wardrobe. _'Found it'_ Sakura sighed in relief. Grabbing her gym bag, shoved what ever she had just grabbed into the bag, before grabbing one of many instrument cases, and locked her wardrobe up and ran out of the room and down the stairs and through hallways.

"Gomen, I gotta go, saxophone recital in half an hour, be back in an hour, you guys can stay if you wish" Sakura said hastily before running out of the house, and literally jumping out over the black gate.

"What just happened there?" Shikamaru questioned.

"You're the genius not us" Neji scoffed.

"It's quite obvious isn't it, she forgot she had a saxophone recital because you guys were over" Daichi smirked.

"Sorry?" Naruto sweatdropped.

"Thank you!" Daichi exclaimed as he grabbed them all into a big bear hug.

"Nani?" Temari questioned as he let go of them.

"I think this is the first time she has forgotten something like a saxophone recital, finally she's becoming a teenager!" Daichi exclaimed in triumph.

"Itachi, I swear, this guy is the weirdest guy ever; you have the weirdest friend" Sasuke muttered.

"At least mine doesn't have pink hair, or have a ramen obsession" Itachi scoffed.

"I take that back, we both have the weirdest friends ever" Sasuke muttered.

* * *

"Did you guys here?" Tenten squealed as she ran up to her friends, meeting them under the cherry blossom for lunch, like always.

"What?" Temari asked.

"The end of year, Christmas party, school dance is going to be held soon!" Tenten exclaimed.

"You serious?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Dead serious!" Tenten put on a serious voice.

"Finally, when is it going to be held?" Hinata asked.

"I think in about ten weeks time" Tenten answered.

"That will give us enough time to book hair appointments and get an awesome dress!" Temari grinned.

"I know, apparently it will be held five weeks after the yearly exams and then the week after the dance we get our reports" Tenten smiled.

"Oh…god, won't those reports be fun to look at" Temari exclaimed sarcastically.

"To think this year has gone by so fast" Hinata sighed.

"Sakura-chan, did you hear?!" Tenten squealed, running up to her who was behind Sasuke and Naruto since they just had class together…well it was more like Naruto was dragging the girl, but let's not get into details here.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"The Christmas party, school dance is coming up soon!" Temari squealed.

"Oh that, yea I heard, I think about five of Sasuke's fan girls spoke about it in the last class, 10 girls in the class before that and about 40 in the first two hours, and I think it was roughly half of the boy population asking me to the dance gave the whole ting away; I'm not going to go though" Sakura shrugged.

"It's mandatory" Hinata smirked.

"WHAT?!!!" Sakura exclaimed as she pulled out her pocket size school rule book; a requirement that all students had to carry it. Flipping abundances of pages, Sakura finally paused and read.

"Rule number 235687 all students must attend school dances, sports carnivals and school festivals" Sakura muttered re-reading the rule over and over again.

"But why" Sakura sulked "That means…"

"Oh yes, Sakura-chan you got to wear a dress" Tenten squealed.

"Did you guys hear? Your school dance is on" Mikoto suddenly appeared out of no where and squealed.

"Oh…god….Kami-sama please save me!" Sakura pleaded with her hands in pray and towards the sky.

"Yea we heard kaa-san" Sasuke sighed watching the sulking cherry blossom, wondering why his mother was here at school.

"I can't wait, Sakura-chan you must come over and try on a dress" Mikoto insisted, pulling on the girl's arm.

"I don't want to go" Sakura cried "Besides the dance thing in ten weeks at least! There hasn't even been a set date! We don't need to be trying on dresses and whatever else now!"

"But you simply must try on this dress" Mikoto insisted.

"Don't I get a say in what I'd be wearing to the school dance or whatever it is?" Sakura growled _'I'm going to have a talk with Tsunade about this whole dance thing, there has to be a way to get out of it'_

"No, because you'd pick out something totally wrong" Tenten shook her head in a mocking manner.

"Fine, but it can't be pink; it can't be frilly, covered in bows, ribbons and lace, no halter neck styles, no other girly colours which I wouldn't be caught dead in, and most of all no dresses or skirts! And if I don't like it, there is no way I will wear it no matter how much you annoy me!" Sakura listed everything she hated basically in clothing.

"But Sakura-chan, that's basically your normal outfits then" Naruto frowned.

"Would you shut up?!" Sakura exclaimed whacking the boy in the head.

"Aww…Sakura-chan you are no fun" Mikoto whined "Sasuke-chan tell your friend to let me chose what she will wear for the dance"

"Err….Scholar girl….let my mom pick your outfit for that dance" Sasuke slightly stuttered.

"No" Sakura scowled "You know what, _I'll_ pick an outfit to my liking if I decide to willingly go; even if you don't like it too bad"

"Aww….Sakura-chan you're so mean" Mikoto cried.

'_Troublesome woman'_ "Well, now I am going to speak to a certain principal about abolishing this dance rule" Sakura smiled as she quickly ran off, how Mikoto got into the school like she did was beyond the girl, but Sakura presumed it had something to do with Sasuke's father owning the school and all.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, is it really necessary that all students go to the dance?" Sakura asked.

"You don't want to go do you?" Tsunade smirked.

"Not particularly" Sakura muttered.

"Well too bad, you have to go, or you will be expelled" Tsunade sneered.

"Man this sucks" Sakura muttered.

"Come on, the dance won't be _that_ bad" Tsunade sweatdropped.

"I hate dances, it's so annoying" Sakura muttered.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you there" Tsunade smiled "Now, scat!"

"Hai, hai" Sakura sulked, walking to the next class, biology, great, now she has to deal with that freaky teacher who has some obsession with Sasuke, it is quite creepy.

--

Again, like the half yearly exams, Sakura passed with flying colours, scoring the top of the grade once again, with perfect scores, it goes to show you, her hard work and effort was worth the marks. Of course, now she was dubbed a nerd, a geek, a freak, but that didn't stop guys asking her out. Damn, how that worked was beyond her, weren't people supposed to hate geeks or something? Obviously some one hated her in that big blue sky.

--

Ten weeks passed; girls were buying dresses; halls were being decorated; decorations, banners, streamers, balloons; heck the entire school dance was being planned from the announcement; heck it was being planned from the beginning of the year; courtesy of the fangirls who wished to be kissed by the Great Uchiha Sasuke; or even dance with the stoic man. Everyone was getting ready; every one except for one cherry blossom and perhaps a few males. Apparently it was going to be held in some exclusive club that cost a fortune to get into.

As the night came which was ironically two weeks after the ten weeks plan, Sakura was not prepared for what was about to be fall upon her when her friends came over that day; earlier than they planned.

"Sakura-chan, open the gate!" Tenten demanded from the intercom.

"What are you guys doing here? You aren't supposed to be here for at least another _five_ hours" Sakura scowled.

"Tonight's school dance night, we came to see what you are wearing" Temari explained.

"Come back in say-" "Hey! Don't touch that!"

Slowly the black gate was opened and the seven friends raced into the mansion; courtesy of Daichi.

"It's at least six hours until the dance! Why do you have to inspect my outfit now? When I take ten minutes at most to get ready" Sakura whined as she was pulled upstairs and into her room; noticing that her friends had big large bags with them.

"Show us what you are wearing" Tenten ordered.

"If I show you now, I will live to regret it, and I won't hear the end of your complaints" Sakura muttered walking out of her room; kicking her friends out in the process.

"Daichi, tell me; has she bought anything for this dance?" Hinata asked.

"Not one piece" Daichi answered.

'_You and your big mouth'_ Sakura glared "Look I want to get in some training okay" Sakura muttered walking away from her friends; allowing Daichi to do what he pleased with them; it seemed Itachi decided to come over some time during the day; much to Sakura's dismay since she had already kicked Daichi out of the house at least twenty times since they came back form holidays; not wanting to even see him; let alone live with the guy, heck she had changed the locks five times, five times! He was really starting to piss the poor girl off!

"Sakura-chan-" Tenten cried; but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. It was Daichi.

"Don't worry about her; she'll be fine, if she really cared about this, she would wear a dress, but I guess she gave up after a while" Daichi smiled as he led them to an entertainment room.

"Woah! This one is better than the last!" Tenten exclaimed.

"This one is in the North wing, the one in the West wing is empty because Sakura got rid of everything in that room; and she was going to get rid of this stuff too but I stopped her" Daichi smirked.

"Thank god" Naruto sighed in relief "I was afraid she didn't have anything in this house to entertain me"

"Wanna do karaoke?" Daichi asked.

"Sure" Naruto smiled.

"Oh god! There is no way he is singing!" Tenten, Temari and Neji exclaimed; while Hinata giggled in the background.

* * *

As the six hours passed, the girl had gotten changed like she had promised and came to find her friends who were all ready and dressed, waiting for her in the North wing entertainment room. Sighing, knowing she would regret it, the girl opened the door, and walked in. The boys were wearing different dress shirts and black pants, of course none of them had the tied, and the top buttons were undone.

Tenten was wearing a pink strapless dress which reached her knees, which had red bows on her hips and in the centre of her chest was a red and pink flower with white ribbons falling below it. Her hair was in the usual two buns, but half of her hair was released, letting fall to her mid back and was curled. Her buns were tied up with white ribbons that had pink flowers in the middle of them. In her ears were long dangly pink earrings and around her neck was a small diamond pendant. On her feet were simple pink strap heels and to finish the outfit all off, she had a white scarf lying on her arms. **(A/N: See 'Ball Room Tenten' on Profile)**

Temari had her hair down and straightened with a brown hair band to keep it all in place. She was wearing a white halter neck dress, the top was white but it flowed into a slightly yellow and fell just passed her knees. On her hip was golden scarf which was tied into a bow on her right hip which was a white flower on it, hiding the knot. In her ears were simple hoop earrings, around her neck was a crystal necklace and on her arms were various gold bangles. **(A/N: See 'Ball Room Temari' on Profile)**

Hinata was wearing a very cute and blue dress. It was strapless and reached her knees. On her arms were big poofy arm scrunchies which had white lace on the bottom of it. Tying the whole outfit together was a dark blue bow, and on her hips were also two smaller bows. Around her neck was a small light blue bow. In her ears were little blue studs and in her hair was a blue flower, which was clipped to a barrette which held a small amount of hair back. **(A/N: See 'Ball Room Hinata' on Profile)**

"Right, let's go" Sakura announced; compared to the girls, Sakura really looked out of place, she was wearing a simple black and red chinese style top with black pants, her shoes looked similar to her school shoes, her air was tied back into two buns, nothing done to that and in her ears were her usual sakura studs.

"We aren't going until you get changed" Tenten frowned.

"I am changed" Sakura scowled.

"You aren't really considering going like _that_?!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Why not?" Sakura questioned.

"It's not appropriate for a dance" Temari explained.

"Why-"

"Sakura-chan! You are wearing that?!?!?!?!?" a new voice exclaimed, she knew it any where, it was Mikoto.

"Okay, yes, I am wearing this, let's go already" Sakura muttered.

"No can do, I will not let you out of this house until you change into a proper outfit" Mikoto insisted.

"You aren't my mother" Sakura glared "Hurry up, you guys wanted to go, so let's go"

Suddenly fingers clicked, and in an instant there were two maids behind Mikoto.

"Don't even think about it" Sakura said, walking out of the room.

"Daichi-chan, can you take me to Sakura-chan's room" Mikoto smiled.

"Oh, sure" Daichi nodded, as he led the woman around the house, with Sasuke dragging the cherry blossom because his mother asked him to.

Opening the room, they found it quite clean, which was expected, the only place which was messy was her desk, but that had so many text books and school books on it, so it was excusable. Her bed was made and the carpet was vacuumed. Instantly Mikoto walked over to Sakura's wardrobe; grasping the door knobs, and trying to pull them open failed as alarms and other things went off instantly.

"What the hell was that?" Daichi exclaimed.

"My new alarm system" Sakura answered as she went over to her desk, pressed a few buttons on something before the alarm system was turned off and the girl grabbed a set of keys. Walking back over to wear the wardrobe was, the girl opened the doors up to reveal that there was another set of doors which had padlocks and chains locked around the handles.

"Isn't that a bit much for a wardrobe?" Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"I take precautions after they had threatened to burn my clothes if I didn't wear what they bought me at the beach" Sakura answered, unlocking the padlocks and taking off the chains, to reveal a long and large walking wardrobe, filled with various outfits, mostly pants and t-shirts. Her friends were expecting a dress of some sort, but there was none, heck what happened to all those dresses that Tenten and that bought her during the holidays.

"Sakura-chan where are all the things we bought you at the beach?" Tenten asked.

"I told you, I wasn't going to wear them, and so I gave them to charity" Sakura answered.

"You what?!" Temari exclaimed.

"I gave them to charity" Sakura answered.

"Do you know how much money went into those clothes?" Tenten exclaimed.

"Do you remember that I told you I wasn't going to wear them?!" Sakura glared "Now that you have seen my wardrobe, can we please go?"

"Not until you have a proper outfit on you" Mikoto shook her head.

"As you can see, I have nothing appropriate for such things, this is the closest it comes" Sakura pointed to what she was currently wearing.

"Which is why I bought this dress with me" Mikoto smirked; pulling out a hanger that looked like it had a dress on it.

"I was right, it was a smart move to call Mikoto over" Daichi sighed in relief.

"Bastard" Sakura muttered.

"Please, just try it on" Mikoto begged.

"No"

"Fine, I'll get my maids to change you" Mikoto was about to click her fingers when Sakura sighed and took the dress from Mikoto, before walking into the bathroom to change, mumbling about how annoying she was, and how troublesome this was going to be, and how ridiculous it was most likely going to be.

Walking out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom, the inhabitants of the room all gasped. She looked beautiful. The dress reached above her knees and was a simple white and aqua spaghetti strapped styled dress. In the centre of her chest was a purple flower which had two white ribbons falling off it. Going diagonally across her chest were two strips, one a soft aqua green and the other a light blue which went around the back and came around again to the front of her body. The front piece split into two, with slits up her sides were two small black ribbons hung with white flowers in the middle of it. Underneath that was an aqua skirt which showed a silk white dress part underneath it. On her arms were lose gloves, which were similar to arm warmers and were white with aqua material underneath it. On her neck was her black choker. **(A/N: See 'Ball Room Sakura' on Profile)** Averting their gaze to her feet, they were all shock stricken, when she did in fact have her school shoes on.

"Sakura-chan, please change your shoes, it ruins the whole outfit, and can we please let your hair out, and remove the choker" Mikoto sweatdropped.

"Shoes? What shoes? As for the choker and hair, you touch it, you will regret ever meeting me" Sakura glared.

"These, at least use a different coloured choker and put ribbons in your hair" Mikoto smirked as she pulled out a pair of high heels which had a heel of roughly six or seven centimetres and had straps going in intricate patterns around, which would presumably go nicely around her ankles.

"No" Sakura glared at the shoes. Instantly with a click of her fingers, the two maids ambushed Sakura, putting bows in her hair and putting on the heels on her feet, but they could get the choker because Sakura punched them away "I feel so ridiculous" Sakura muttered as her friends stared at her in awe at her beauty.

"Can we just go now?" Sasuke sighed in frustration.

"Oh of course" Mikoto smiled before everyone raced out of the girl's room, with the exception of the girl, who was presumably going to collect her belongings to take with her. Sighing, the girl walked over to her desk where her mp3 and phone were slowly, being very careful when she was walking to the desk, quickly grabbing the things she wanted, she stuffed them into a small bag and walked ever so slowly down the stairs, struggling to keep her balance on such heels. Suddenly without warning, she fell down on her back before she had even left the room; let's just say she was thankful there was carpet here.

Walking out, her friends were waiting for her down stairs, which she got to, a lot faster than she expected, but that was because she took the shoes off and put them back on before her friends saw her, who guided her into a limo, courtesy of Sasuke and Itachi, who forced Mikoto to go home before they regretted it.

'_She looks really pretty tonight'_ Sasuke thought half staring at the girl.

* * *

"Sugoi!" Tenten exclaimed as they arrived at the ball room that they were using for the dance.

"This is so pretty!" Hinata smiled.

"Come on, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed as he dragged Hinata out of the limo, while Tenten, Neji, Temari and Shikamaru walked out hand in hand at a slow pace. Slowly, Sakura stepped out of the limo and walked a few steps as the limo drove away. Walking unsurely, the girl made on step and lost her balance immediately and prepared to fall on her back, but when the impact never came, she realized she was on something hard, yet soft, it was toned, like a body of some one. Turning around, Sakura came face to face with Sasuke.

"Eh" Sakura gasped quietly.

"Can't walk with heels on?" Sasuke questioned.

"You want to try walking with seven centimetre heels on?" Sakura glared as she gained her balance again and began walking away from the boy, who just chuckled at her antics; sighing, he followed the stubborn girl, who he saw could have fallen at any moment if he didn't follow her.

* * *

Walking into the hall, the teenagers grasped in amazement as their eyes traveled around the hall, staring at the decorations and lighting as well as the amazing dresses of the girls, if you ignore the sluttish dresses worn by the fangirls. As Sasuke walked into the hall with Sakura, the girls squealed in delight as they saw the boy and ran towards him, trampling anyone in their path, and because Sakura was so slow when walking with heels on, she actually did get kicked out of the way, and towards one of the tables which were empty, and so she took it gratefully and sat down. Sighing, she watched the students dance with their partners and have a good time, sure she would have liked to join them, but she just couldn't be bothered, and she was already ticked off that she had to wear this stupid dress. Further more…she felt…girly…she felt…out of place…it was so irritating, not to mention that these heels were starting to piss the shit out of her.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you join us?" Tenten questioned.

"No thanks, you enjoy your night" Sakura smiled reassuringly as Neji guided the girl away from her and towards some where to enjoy by themselves, like Shikamaru and Temari had already done, while Naruto and Hinata were enjoying themselves and dancing together, much to Maki's hate. Many girls had asked Sasuke to dance but he declined, walking away from them, annoyed at how annoying they were. Sakura had also received a few offers to dance, but she said that she wasn't into this type of stuff and stayed where she was.

"Enjoying your self there?" Sasuke questioned, walking over to the girl who had not moved since they had arrived.

"Yea, I am, considering I didn't want to go" Sakura nodded.

"You know, at a dance you are supposed to dance" Sasuke smirked as he sat down next to her.

"You're one to talk" Sakura scoffed "Besides; no one said dancing was compulsory, I checked the rule book for that"

"You got me there" Sasuke sighed, noticing that Ino was coming over.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you ditch this Forehead-freak and join me on the dance floor?" Ino questioned, offering him her hand.

"No thanks" Sasuke muttered.

"Please, Sasuke-kun" Ino begged.

"And if you won't dance with me, dance with me" Akaya pleaded.

"Why would he want to dance with you when he can dance with me?" another girl scoffed.

"I could ask you the same thing" another said and so this argument continued, much to Sakura's irritation, but she also found it hilarious.

"At least I'm not that forehead-freak" another scoffed.

"Look how ugly she looks tonight, couldn't she have picked a better outfit?" another whispered. Sakura was so tempted to punch them all away. Sighing, the girl took off her shoes and walked away, and outside of the hall, the rule just said they had to attend, it didn't say stay there for the entire night. She was brilliant! Go, stay for an hour or so, so they can't complain that she didn't go, and then head home! It was brilliant! Stepping one foot outside, Sakura was stopped by two girls, Tenten and Temari.

"Damn" Sakura muttered.

"Where do you think you are going?!" Tenten glared.

"Fresh air" Sakura answered.

"Then put your shoes on" Temari frowned.

"I can't walk in these stupid things" Sakura was so tempted to toss these shoes away.

"Well since you got your fresh air, let's go back in side!" Tenten chirped as she dragged the girl back into the hall.

Damn, there was a flaw in her brilliant plan, Tenten and Temari. Curse her stupidity! Curse her not bringing a wig and a spare change of clothes! Curse the world! Being brought back inside by her _friends_ Sakura sat back down at the table she was at before, and much to her relief, Sasuke had gone and so had the fangirls. At the chance that she couldn't leave again for a while, Sakura put her shoes back on and just sat at the table. It was going to be a long night…

"Welcome, Konoha High students!" Tsunade chirped "I thank you all for coming tonight, now for the last dance, I have made a special twist and put all the female names into a barrel, who ever I call out will get a dance with Uchiha Sasuke" Tsunade announced, smirking as she watched the mixed reactions. Fangirls were screaming and squealing at the chance to dance with hi, Sasuke looked shocked and like he was going to kill some one, Tenten and Temari looked like they were praying, Naruto was smirking like Tsunade and Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru sweat dropped, as for the cherry blossom she was finding it hard to contain the laughter in her that was going to explode at any minute.

"Now, let's begin the barrel roll" Tsunade announced as Shizune continued to roll the barrel until Tsunade told her to stop and pull out a name. Walking over to her, the lady handed a slip of paper to Tsunade.

"And the lucky winner is….Sakura" Tsunade exclaimed.

"WHAT?!?!??!?!?!?!?!" the fangirls and Sakura exclaimed.

"This is a conspiracy, it's rigged!" Ino exclaimed, Sakura inwardly agreeing with the girl. Looking around the room, Tsunade saw a sulking Sakura who was far from laughter as well as all the fangirls and fanboys of Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto and Temari were cheering, Neji and Shikamaru were smirking and Sasuke had regained his composure and sighed.

"Come on, this last dance is for you guys, get off your butt Sakura!" Tsunade bellowed.

"Can't I give it to some one else?" Sakura asked.

"NO!!!!!!" Tsunade, Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Naruto exclaimed.

"Everyone is against me today" Sakura muttered as she slowly got up and walked slowly to where Sasuke was which was in the middle of the dance floor, with the spot light on him and her. Sakura could swear, she knew she was going to fall soon with these heels on, and to her luck she did, Sasuke catching her before she fell on her back.

"Ano…can some one else please dance with him-"

"NO!!!" the teachers exclaimed, along with her friends.

"I warn you Sasuke, I don't dance well, I haven't done it in ages" Sakura muttered as he took her hand and guided around the ball room. Soon, Tenten and Neji joined them as well as Naruto and Hinata and Shikamaru and Temari. Occasionally, Sakura stepped on Sasuke's feet, much to his displeasure.

"I told you, I don't do this type of dance well" Sakura exclaimed as she stepped away from him, hands still clasped.

"Just relax, and follow me" Sasuke directed as he grabbed a hold of her waist, held her small body close to him and guided the girl around the ball room, if he didn't know any better, he saw he could have seen a little blush on her cheeks.

"That's it" Sasuke encouraged as he continued guiding her around the ballroom, following the pattern of the other dances, which was in front of their friends.

"She looks so kawaii" Hinata muttered to Tenten who was behind her.

"Yea, she and Sasuke make the cutest couple" Tenten squealed.

"I agree, we owe Tsunade-sama for this one" Temari smirked.

"What do you mean owe her for this one?" Neji questioned.

"Well…you…see" Tenten stuttered.

"Out with it" Neji ordered.

"We got Tsunade-sama to hold this barrel draw and make sure Sakura-chan got it" Tenten smirked.

"How troublesome, I hope for your sake, Sasuke doesn't learn about this" Shikamaru muttered.

"But you have to admit, they look good together" Temari smiled.

"Yea, they do" Neji and Shikamaru sighed.

"But we are going to have to keep an eye on Sakura after the dance" Neji said.

"Sasuke fangirls will be after her" Shikamaru said.

Slowly the music ended as the guys guided their partners off the dance floor and sat with them. Sasuke like the rest guided the blossom off the dance floor where their friends were, it seemed walking in heels for a while got the girl used to it, especially dancing in them.

"I guess the dance took a lot more out of me than I realized" Sakura muttered as she walked to one of the many balconies in the ballroom for some air; without her friends realizing.

"Well, well, well aren't you just the happiest little girl?" Ino sneered as she came out to where Sakura was.

"Listen here, you forehead-bitch, we have warned you so many times, but it seems you just don't get the message, stay away from Sasuke-kun or you will regret it" Akaya threatened.

"Tell some one who cares, Sasuke and are only friends" Sakura scoffed.

"Just note, you will regret the day you joined Konoha High if you continue to even speak with him" Ino glared, tossing her drink all over the girl; Akaya doing the same thing. As soon as their glasses were empty of whatever contents were in them, they broke the glasses and tossed them towards the Cherry blossom who blocked the attack, covering her face and heart area, but her legs got hit as well, leaving slight scratches and cuts in her skin.

"We warned you, and you should take it seriously" Akaya glared as she and Ino walked away smirking, leaving an angry blossom.

"Scholar-girl, Tenten said to bring a drink to you-" Sasuke instantly paused as he saw the girl "Sakura, what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura glared and pushed Sasuke away, the glass breaking on the ground; then she kicked her shoes off before she jumped off the balcony, which was roughly three metres above the ground, and ran away, shoes in her hand.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed as he ran into the ball room to find Tenten and the rest.

"Where's Sakura-chan teme?" Naruto asked.

"She just ran off, she had drink all over her and cuts from the glass around her" Sasuke explained.

"Come on, we got to go and find her" Tenten cried as the seven teenagers ran out of the ball room, Sasuke being stopped by his fangirls.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, why don't you and I go back to my house and have some fun?" Ino suggested seductively.

"Move Yamanaka" Sasuke ordered.

"Why so you can go find that forehead-bitch?!" Ino glared "Everything was fine until she stepped foot into this school"

"I advise you to stay away from here, or you will regret it" Sasuke glared "Remember, my family holds power over this school"

"What? You are going after that forehead-slut?" Ino exclaimed.

"What did she ever do to you?" Sasuke glared.

"She stole you away from me!" Ino growled.

"I never did, nor never will belong to you" Sasuke scoffed as he pushed Ino out of the way and ran out of the ball room to look for Sakura.

* * *

"Daichi! Is Sakura-chan here?!" Tenten exclaimed through the intercom.

"No, she isn't, I thought she would be with you at that dance" Daichi answered.

"Shit!" Temari cursed.

"What's happening?" Daichi questioned.

"I have no idea, Sasuke said she just ran away from the dance covered in cuts and drink" Hinata answered.

"What?!" Daichi exclaimed, suddenly he came running out of the mansion and the gate opened instantly and closed as he stepped out "Do you have any idea of where she is?"

"No, she just ran away" Sasuke answered.

"Damn, Tenten-chan, Temari-chan, Hinata-chan, you guys go home, I don't think your parents would appreciate you guys out this late in what you are wearing, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto you take the girls home" Daichi ordered "Sasuke you are coming with me to find her!" Daichi ordered as he dragged the boy through the town looking for her.

* * *

"Damn where is she?" Sasuke cursed as he continued running through the town looking for the girl, at one stage he thought he had seen the girl, but by the time he had gotten there the pink hair was gone. About an hour ago Daichi and him had split up to cover more ground after the exchanged numbers of course, planning to meet back at their house in two hours if they hadn't found the girl.

"Sakura, where are you?" Sasuke muttered as he ran through the town, going to the most unusual places, half expecting her to be there. As the two hours had passed, both males had no choice but to retire, and pray that she had come home and was now in her room studying, or preparing herself for bed, like she always had done. Walking into the house, both males were stunned at what they saw before them, it was Sakura as they predicted, but she was asleep on the stair case in a little ball, her legs bandages, and covering her feet, and a couple of band aids on her face, the dress she wore that night was next to her, cleaned, dried and ironed on a hanger as well as the shoes below her, it looked like she was waiting for Daichi or some one to come here because even though her body was in a little ball she was leaning on the land post, and like usual in something elegant and that should be worn outside not inside. On the dress was a little note, opening the paper they read the contents.

'_Arigato Sasuke and Mikoto for allowing me to use the dress, sorry it got kind of ruined, if you need money to repair it I will pay for it._

_Sakura'_

"How did you not notice she came home?" Sasuke questioned.

"I didn't hear the door open, nor the gate, nor the running of feet on stairs, either she was extremely quiet, or there is another entrance to this place that I haven't found about" Daichi frowned.

"She's good" Sasuke muttered as he picked the girl up bridal style following Daichi to her room.

"Indeed she is" Daichi sighed as he watched Sasuke put his little sister onto the bed and tuck her in to the covers_ 'He's perfect for her, I just wish she'd open her heart a little'_

* * *

"Thank you for helping me look for her" Daichi smiled to Sasuke as they stood at the black gates of the house.

"Aa" Sasuke nodded before walking off.

* * *

Me: RxR, no flaming 


	10. 9 Cheating to Amusement parks?

Me: Sasuke and Sakura are….err…busy….repopulating the world one step at a time-

Sakura: What on earth are you talking about?

Sasuke: Don't listen to her-

Me: Then what's that suspicious stain on Sakura-chan's skirt?

Sakura: …

Sasuke: …

Me: hehe, caught you in the act! Anyway, I hope you like it. I don't Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto is the god who does.

--

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Selves'**_

_**FLASH BACK…**_

POV

**(translations)**

_Lyrics _

* * *

**Recap: **

"Daichi! Is Sakura-chan here?!" Tenten exclaimed through the intercom.

"No, she isn't, I thought she would be with you at that dance" Daichi answered.

"Shit!" Temari cursed.

"What's happening?" Daichi questioned.

"I have no idea, Sasuke said she just ran away from the dance covered in cuts and drink" Hinata answered.

"What?!" Daichi exclaimed, suddenly he came running out of the mansion and the gate opened instantly and closed as he stepped out "Do you have any idea of where she is?"

"No, she just ran away" Sasuke answered.

"Damn, Tenten-chan, Temari-chan, Hinata-chan, you guys go home, I don't think your parents would appreciate you guys out this late in what you are wearing, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto you take the girls home" Daichi ordered "Sasuke you are coming with me to find her!" Daichi ordered as he dragged the boy through the town looking for her.

--

"Damn where is she?" Sasuke cursed as he continued running through the town looking for the girl, at one stage he thought he had seen the girl, but by the time he had gotten there the pink hair was gone. About an hour ago Daichi and him had split up to cover more ground after the exchanged numbers of course, planning to meet back at their house in two hours if they hadn't found the girl.

"Sakura, where are you?" Sasuke muttered as he ran through the town, going to the most unusual places, half expecting her to be there. As the two hours had passed, both males had no choice but to retire, and pray that she had come home and was now in her room studying, or preparing herself for bed, like she always had done. Walking into the house, both males were stunned at what they saw before them, it was Sakura as they predicted, but she was asleep on the stair case in a little ball, her legs bandages, and covering her feet, and a couple of band aids on her face, the dress she wore that night was next to her, cleaned, dried and ironed on a hanger as well as the shoes below her, it looked like she was waiting for Daichi or some one to come here because even though her body was in a little ball she was leaning on the land post, and like usual in something elegant and that should be worn outside not inside. On the dress was a little note, opening the paper they read the contents.

'_Arigato Sasuke and Mikoto for allowing me to use the dress, sorry it got kind of ruined, if you need money to repair it I will pay for it._

_Sakura'_

"How did you not notice she came home?" Sasuke questioned.

"I didn't hear the door open, nor the gate, nor the running of feet on stairs, either she was extremely quiet, or there is another entrance to this place that I haven't found about" Daichi frowned.

"She's good" Sasuke muttered as he picked the girl up bridal style following Daichi to her room.

"Indeed she is" Daichi sighed as he watched Sasuke put his little sister onto the bed and tuck her in to the covers_ 'He's perfect for her, I just wish she'd open her heart a little'_

_--_

"Thank you for helping me look for her" Daichi smiled to Sasuke as they stood at the black gates of the house.

"Aa" Sasuke nodded before walking off.

**End Recap**

* * *

"Finally our reports!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Since when have you ever been excited to get reports?" Temari questioned.

"I haven't, but I figured if I get them before my parents and check them, I can decide whether or not to hide them until I'm thirty" Tenten smirked.

"That's genius" Temari smirked.

"Okay, ready to check them?" Tenten questioned as they walked towards the courtyard for morning break where their friends all had their report cards in hand. Unfortunately for them, even with their report cards, they still had two weeks left in the evil institution.

"Let's wait and see them with the rest" Temari suggested.

"You just don't want to see your report" Temari mocked.

"You caught me" Temari sighed in defeat as she sat down next to Hinata and Sakura and leaning on Shikamaru while Tenten leaned onto Neji and sat opposite Temari.

"Hey guys, what did you get for your reports?" Tenten asked.

"I did okay" Hinata answered.

"Aa" Sakura muttered getting out her report card "Haven't looked at it yet, here" Sakura said tossing the girls her report card and began eating her apple.

Flipping pages, the girls searched through the girl's report card as their eyes grew twice the size of their head.

"S-sakura-chan" Hinata stuttered.

"Hmm?" Sakura looked at them oddly.

"You have the perfect report card!" Tenten squealed.

"Let's see" Neji asked, receiving the report card off Tenten and shuffling through each page, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Kankuro and Sasuke peeping over his shoulder.

"Damn, their right Scholar-girl! Perfect grades!" Sasuke muttered.

"Damn! Not even Neji has gotten that" Kiba exclaimed.

"How'd you do it?" Naruto sulked "I wish my grades would end up like that"

"Errr….study?" Sakura answered, continuing to eat apple unfazed.

"Man, maybe we should do what you do next year" Tenten muttered, Sakura sweat dropped.

"Geez, what a way to lose one's appetite" Temari sighed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned.

"I mean, look at her report card!" Temari exclaimed "Makes ours look insignificant"

"I agree" Tenten sulked.

"Err…sorry?" Sakura sweatdropped.

"It's okay Sakura-chan" Tenten sighed.

"Ding, ding, ding!" Aahhh! Finally, the bell for third hour, how Sakura cherished the bell at that very moment as she raced towards physics.

--

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!" Tenten called out as she and Temari ran towards Hinata and the pink haired girl, coming out of their last class, fourth hour.

"What's up?" Hinata questioned, figuring Sakura wasn't going to ask.

"Just saw you coming out of class and we thought we could all walk to lunch together" Tenten smirked.

"Oh I see" Hinata nodded.

"Then let's go" Sakura sighed. Slowly the girls walked side by side with Sakura in the middle towards the south wing courtyard to find it almost empty and quiet. Sitting there were only Lee, Gaara and Kankuro, who seemed to be waiting on others.

"Where's Neji-kun?" Tenten frowned.

"And Shika-kun?" Temari wondered.

"And Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned as each of the three girls looked expectantly at Sakura, who sighed.

"And Chicken-ass?" Sakura asked.

"We have no idea" Kankuro sighed.

"Maybe their up on the roof tops to avoid the fangirls" Kiba suggested as he, Shino and Chouji walked up to the teenagers.

"Let's go check" Tenten suggested as Temari and Hinata dragged Sakura up towards the south wing roof top.

* * *

Walking up to the stairs cases of the south wing, the girls eventually made their way up the final stair case and opened the red door that led to the roof top. Looking around the roof top, the girls eyes widened in shock, anger, and betrayal at the sight before them. There in front of them were Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto making out with various fangirls. Honey to Neji, Ino to Sasuke, Akaya to Shikamaru (it seemed she doesn't care who the guy is as long as their popular and she can get screwed off them) and Maki to Naruto. Though it didn't affect Sakura, it did affect Tenten, Temari and Hinata who had tears pouring out of their eyes at the sight before them. Sakura could tell they were hurt, and extremely hurt at that, if not physically then emotionally. Here were their boyfriends, making out with the local sluts of the school, and it seemed they enjoyed the fact that those girls were straddling the hips in a very suggestive position.

Turning around, Sakura directed the three shocked tear stricken girls down the stair case of the roof top after closing the door and lead them towards the toilets so they could freshen up.

"I-I c-can't believe I just saw that" Hinata stuttered.

"Neither can I" Tenten sniffled.

"I thought they he said he loved me" Temari cried.

"It'll be okay" Sakura consoled, not exactly knowing what to do in this situation right now, except to pat the girl on the back as they each cried on Sakura's shoulders (some how) "Look, maybe we can get Tsunade-sama to let you off for the rest of the day since the last two classes are a phys. Ed. Lesson anyway" Sakura suggested.

"I-I think t-that will b-best" Hinata cried.

"I-I can't believe Neji-kun would cheat on me after being in a relationship for four years" Tenten wailed as a fresh stream of tears poured down her cheeks.

"Okay, look, I'll go to Tsunade-sama, ask if you guys can have the rest of the day off to recover from an extreme emotional blow and if we can get that granted, we can go to the super market and buy any food you want and go over to my house" Sakura offered _'And there goes my sanity'_ "Do want me to do that while you freshen up or just stay here?" Sakura asked.

"You would really let us stay over at your house?" Tenten sniffled.

"Y-yea" Sakura sighed.

"T-thank you S-Sakura-chan!" Tenten, Hinata and Temari cried hugging the girl.

"It's okay" Sakura muttered "Now you guys freshen up while I talk to Tsunade-sama" Sakura sighed as she pried the three girls off her and walked out of the girls bathroom.

--

"Why did I just do that?" Sakura muttered as she walked out of the bathroom with a slightly wet blouse.

"Why did you just do what?" Sasuke questioned from behind the girl. Turning around, the guys were shocked to find Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto looking at her weirdly.

"Err…" Sakura muttered trying to find an excuse or something to get away from the males.

"Ano, Sakura-chan why is your blouse wet?" Naruto asked.

"Well…you see…I'll be going now" Sakura sweat dropped and ran away towards the principal's office.

"What the hell was that about?" Sasuke wondered.

"I have no idea" Neji muttered.

"Women are so troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

"I wonder where Sakura-chan is going" Naruto pondered aloud.

--

"Knock, knock"

"Come in" Tsunade ordered after a large amount of shuffling was heard from outside of the room. Sighing, the girl turned the knob of the door and opened it and walked into the office.

"Oh my, Sakura-san, what a pleasure it is to see you, what do I owe to your presence this time?" Tsunade questioned.

"Why am I doing this again?" Sakura muttered "Okay" Sakura sighed "As of a few minutes ago, Tenten, Temari and Hinata experience an extreme emotional blow, and I have come here to request that I take the girls out of school for the last to classes so they can recover" Sakura requested.

"An extreme emotional blow?" Tsunade questioned.

"Please don't tell them I said anything about this" Sakura sighed "They saw their err… lovers cheating on them" Sakura explained.

"I see, request granted" Tsunade nodded "I will tell the teachers that you four had an important emergency to go to"

"Thank you Tsunade-sama" Sakura stood up and bowed before leaving the office.

--

"You in a principal's office? I never thought I'd see the day" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh for the love of Kami" Sakura exclaimed quietly as she stood in shock that the four boys were in front of her "What are you guys doing here? How long have you been here?" Sakura interrogated.

"Not long, we were just passing by, have you seen Tenten, Temari or Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"What were you in there for?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well…you see…I haven't seen them…and…I'm off to the bathroom now…see you in class" Sakura muttered hastily as she ran away from the males again.

"Maybe it's her time of the month?" Naruto muttered.

"She's been acting very weird" Shikamaru noted.

"Aa" Sasuke nodded.

--

Rushing into the bathroom, Sakura found the three girls there, with slightly puffy eyes, but their cheeks were tear stained any more and they weren't hiccupping and crying.

"So how did it go?" Tenten asked nervously.

"It went good, we are allowed to go" Sakura nodded.

"Thank you Sakura-chan" Temari thanked.

"Welcome, now, let's get out of here" Sakura nodded as she peeked out of the bathroom to find the halls empty before walking out calmly, followed by the three girls. Suddenly as the four were about to walk away form the school they were stopped by the four males.

"It seems rather odd that you would be peeking out of the bathroom before coming out Scholar-girl" Sasuke questioned. Turning around, Tenten, Temari and Hinata cringed at the sight before them; their boyfriends.

"Ano, Hinata-chan why are you crying?" Naruto asked.

"Err…." Hinata stuttered.

"Why were you crying Tenten-chan?" Neji asked.

"And you Temari-chan?" Shikamaru asked.

"…" the three girls didn't say anything and basically hid behind Sakura.

"Err…well…you see…they were…crying from…joy?" Sakura sweatdropped before she raced out of the hallway dragging the three girls out of the school with her.

"Something is up with the girls" Shikamaru stated.

"Well we can see that" Neji scoffed.

"They're all acting very weird" Naruto frowned.

"Very Weird" Sasuke nodded.

--

"Oi, where are the girls? They should be here by now" Naruto frowned, looking aroud for the girls in the gym.

"I don't know Naruto" Neji sighed.

* * *

"Okay, what do you want to eat?" Sakura asked as they walked through a super market Tenten, Hinata and Temari had never been in before.

"Where is this place?" Tenten asked bluntly.

"It's where I shop, a lot cheaper if you ask me too, so what do you want?" Sakura asked.

"Err…ice cream" Temari muttered.

"Okay" Sakura nodded and directed them to the ice cream section of the store "Pick any of them you want, three each at max" Sakura sighed.

"Really?" Tenten squealed.

"Yea, go ahead" Sakura nodded; as she watched the three girls raid the freezers for the tubs of ice cream that they wanted. By the end each girl had three tubs of ice cream in the hold of various flavours and allowed Sakura to pay for them before they went to her house, and she grudgingly allowed them into her room to 'hang out' and eat their ice cream.

* * *

"I still can't believe they would do that to us" Tenten sulked as she stuffed another mouthful of triple chocolate ice cream into her mouth.

"It'll be okay, seriously" Sakura comforted awkwardly.

"How can you say that?" Temari cried.

"Because it always ends up fine" Sakura said (not actually believing her own words but hey)

"B-b-but...N-n-naruto-kun...they cheated on us!" Hinata wailed.

"Look…you guys are all on your third tub of ice cream, you have got remains of ice cream all over you along with tears and drool, if you want, there's a hot spring in the back yard, we can clean our selves there and you get changed into something of mine" Sakura offered.

"Hot spring?" Tenten questioned, still sniffling.

"Yea" Sakura nodded.

"You would really let us?" Tenten cried.

"If you really want to" Sakura sighed.

"Please" Hinata pleaded.

"Yea sure, you want to pick something to change into first?" Sakura asked.

"Hai" the girl nodded. Unlocking her wardrobe, the girl directed her friends to the furthest part of the wardrobe where a red curtain hung.

"Now, if I open this curtain and let you use any of this, you promise and swear on your life you won't tell Mikoto or any one else? And you won't force me to wear any of this stuff?" Sakura questioned, holding the curtain.

"We promise" the girl nodded in unison. Acknowledging that they agreed Sakura pulled the curtain open to reveal a whole other wardrobe full of outfits Sakura had never worn before, simply, it was all girly outfits, there were ball gowns, sun dresses, skirts, formal wear, shoes, hats, jewellry, anything and everything that was girly in some way, it was there in the wardrobe.

"S-Sakura-chan" Hinata stuttered.

"This is amazing!" Temari squealed.

"Why don't you ever wear any of this?" Tenten wailed.

"I don't like this style of clothing, this is really the only stuff that my parents bought me" Sakura shrugged "Pick anything you want, pajamas are on the second shell of the third row" Sakura sighed as she leaned on the wall and waited for the girls to finish.

"This is all so cute!" Tenten squealed before she gasped and came across something that caught her eye "Temari-chan, Hinata-chan!" Tenten called over. Both girls gasped before they lunged towards Sakura and hugged the girl.

"Woah! What's up?" Sakura questioned.

"You kept them! You kept them!" Temari cried in joy.

"Kept what?" Sakura growled.

"The clothes we bought at the beach!" Hinata hugged the girl even tighter.

"Oh right, those" Sakura sweatdropped "Done picking whatever you wanted?"

"Just a second" all girls said in unison.

"S-Saku-chan!" a voice gasped as the person gazed around the wardrobe, a part he had never seen before.

"Nani?" Sakura asked, very bored and irritated.

"Why don't you wear any of this stuff?" Daichi exclaimed, pointing to a big pink fluffy dress.

"I don't like this stuff" Sakura sighed.

"Sakura-chan, we're done here" Tenten smiled, each girl with a pair of pajamas in their hands and a separate outfit.

"Hello Daichi-san" Hinata smiled.

"What are you three doing here?" Daichi questioned.

"It's a girl thing" Temari explained.

"Then why is Sakura here?" Daichi questioned, Sakura became very irked and was tempted to kick the guy to Mars.

"I live here remember?" Sakura glared.

"Yea, but they said it was a girl thing" Daichi frowned.

"Look, something happened at school, and for some reason, I offered them to shout them three tubs of ice cream each and come over here" Sakura explained.

"But school just finished" Daichi frowned.

"We left before school" Tenten explained.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my little imouto?!?!?!?!" Daichi cried pointing to the bored looking blossom.

"Ok, let's go" Sakura sighed locking the wardrobe as they walked out and directed her friends to the hot springs.

* * *

"This is so nice" Tenten sighed in relief as the tension in her muscles was released, similar to the other girls.

"Thank you Sakura-chan" Temari smiled.

"Yea, thanks for everything" Hinata nodded.

"Welcome" Sakura smiled as she leaned back and relaxed like the other three girls.

"How do you do it?" Tenten asked, tears forming in her eyes again, like the other three.

"What do you mean?' Sakura frowned.

"You have perfect grades; you do so many extra curricular activities, you have so many talents and you always know to reach in any situation" Tenten explained.

"I still don't understand where you're getting at" Sakura scowled in confusion.

"You are impassive, even with the most shocking things" Tenten cried.

"Why doesn't it affect you? That Sasuke was seen kissing a girl he apparently hated?!" Temari cried.

"Because I have no emotional ties to the boy" Sakura sighed.

"But you are friends, and I could have sworn something more" Hinata said.

"No, Sasuke and I are nothing more than friends and class mates, perhaps good friends but nothing beyond that" Sakura answered.

"But doesn't it hurt to see him doing such a thing?" Tenten cried.

"Not really, it was his own choice to do such a thing" Sakura said, closing her eyes, enjoying the warmth that eradiated from the hot spring.

"That's the reason why admire you Sakura-chan" Tenten sighed.

"Admire?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, you don't care about things unless it affects you personally, and you help people even though you have no idea what you're doing" Tenten smiled.

"You're strong" Temari said.

"You're repeating what Hinata told me once" Sakura sighed.

"Because it's true" Hinata smiled.

"Aa"

* * *

'_**SHANNARO!!! This has gone on long enough!'**_the inner Sakura screamed in frustration. Currently it was one week since the boys had 'betrayed them' and the three girls decided to avoid them as much as possible as to do what Sakura had done during the year and switch where they sat during lunch and morning breaks, of course, they dragged the blossom along with them constantly and it was beginning to drive the girl insane. They had been over to her house almost every day with tears, begging to allow them to stay over, and of course, Sakura had no choice but to invite them in and spend $30 or so on ice cream, depending on their craving.

"Okay, guys, I'm just going to go to the bathroom alright?" Sakura sighed as she got up from the north wing roof top floor and walked down the stairs towards the bathroom.

--

"Why can't they just get over it?" Sakura muttered to herself "This is becoming quite annoying" Sakura sighed as she walked towards her locker and pulled out another box of tissues.

"What's becoming quite annoying?" Sasuke asked.

"Why can't who get over what?" Neji inquired.

"Where are the girls?" Shikamaru interrogated.

"Where's my Hinata-chan?!" Naruto wailed.

"Excellent timing" Sakura muttered to her self

_**'Maybe to get the girls off our backs we need to put them together'**_

'_I agree…but how…'_

'_**I don't know…'**_

'_I've got it!'_

"Look, Sasuke and I have music next, I'll explain it all to you then and you can tell the rest okay?" Sakura suggested.

"What's happening?" Neji asked watching the girl look around suspiciously before grabbing a hold of each of the guys and dragging them to a secretive corner.

"Okay, now I'm saying this once and only once! Got it?" Sakura glared at them.

"Yes we got it" Naruto nodded.

"Okay, roughly a week ago, you guys weren't at the usual spot we sit at for lunch and so the girls dragged me to find you, and well…we found you, just not in the way they expected, nor wanted. They saw you guys making out with one of the fangirls and they were extremely hurt, so I allowed them to stay at my house for the night to recover. Since then they have been at my house _every day_! Please! I beg of you! Help me get them to forgive you!" Sakura pleaded.

"What you saw was a very forced thing, those troublesome fangirls cornered us and started making out with us!" Shikamaru explained.

"I don't want explanations! All I want is your credit cards with pin numbers for your deposit boxes!" Sakura glared.

"Why credit cards?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because…as much as I'm going to regret this…I will take them shopping to buy stuff and then you guys come in and get them to forgive you okay?" Sakura explained, gritting her teeth in frustration.

"You've thought through this haven't you?" Sasuke smirked.

"Have you had three teary eyed girls come to your house every day demanding to buy ice cream and whatever else so they can binge?!" Sakura breathed slowly to calm herself down "Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, credit cards and pin numbers NOW!" Sakura ordered.

"Okay, okay" Neji sighed as he pulled out his credit card and quickly wrote the pin number on the piece of paper Sakura had given them.

"Oi, why don't you need teme's card?" Naruto asked.

"Because those three are the ones who go shopping and they can use your money not mine, I don't want to end up bankrupt" Sakura sighed.

"That doesn't explain why you don't need teme's card" Naruto frowned.

"Because you're Hinata's boyfriend, Neji to Tenten and Shikamaru to Temari, you guys should be paying for this because they caused it" Sakura glared.

"Oh" Naruto nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go, I'll text you guys the details tonight after they've gone to sleep or when ever I get the chance" Sakura sighed, knowing what her night was going to be like tonight.

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to give you a once in a life-time offer" Sakura sighed _'And there goes my dignity'_ "Tomorrow, since it is the weekend, I will _willingly _get changed into one of the many outfits that I have in the wardrobe that are considered 'feminine' and I will go shopping with you guys" Sakura offered.

"Really?!" Tenten squealed.

"Yes" Sakura answered "And you can stay over tonight if you really must" Sakura muttered.

"Thank you thank you thank you" Temari shrieked hugging the girl.

"But how are you going to pay for it?" Hinata questioned.

"Here I have three credit cards and pin numbers of Daichi's, we will use those" Sakura smirked.

"You are evil" Tenten smirked.

"But I love you!" Temari squealed.

* * *

"Okay, are all of you ready?" Sakura sighed, right now the girl was wearing a white skirt which had a light red belt going around the hip and tied on the left hip with a bright purple flower covering the knot and as a top she wore a simple black singlet top which had a cherry blossom flower in the middle. Her hair was in the usual buns with two small red ribbons and her shoes were red ballet flats. Hanging on her shoulder was a small pink purse to carry her money, phone and pager. The other three girl's outfits were similar only instead of pink Tenten wore a green halter neck top, Temari wore a yellow elbow length, shoulder cut top and Hinata wore a blue long sleeved top and each had a different flower on the top.

"Yup!" Tenten chirped.

"Okay, please don't lose these cards" Sakura sighed as she handed each girl a credit card and the pin code, written in her writing (so the girls won't get suspicious). Tenten got a blue card, Hinata got an orange hard and Temari got a brown coloured card.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" Tenten smiled.

"You guys meet me outside and we'll walk to the shops since their close, I'm just going to make sure all calls to this house are directed to my mobile okay?" Sakura said.

"Hai" the girls nodded as they raced down stairs waiting for the girl.

Quickly texting a message to the guys the girl closed her phone and made sure everything was in tact before walking outside where the girls were waiting.

* * *

"When is she going to send us that stupid message?!" Naruto exclaimed, extremely worried that Sakura forgot.

"I don't know-" Suddenly a loud beeping sound erupted from Sasuke's pocket, indicating that a message had just been received.

'_Okay, we're going shopping now, meet us at the Gloria Jeans Coffee Shop in three hours (12 pm) I'll try and get a centre table so you guys can up from behind each girl and take them away_

_Sakura'_

"She said meet the girl at 12pm, you've got three hours" Sasuke said.

"She's good" Neji muttered.

"She wants the girls off her back" Sasuke smirked.

"I've noticed" Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

"Okay, so where do you guys want to shop first?" Sakura asked as they wondered around the large mall looking at all the shops they passed.

"I don't care, let's start here!" Temari squealed as she ran into a random stall and began shuffling through various clothes, trying each outfit on before adding it to a pile for her to buy.

* * *

"I don't believe it, in three hours this is all we bought" Temari frowned looking at the ten bags surrounding her, and the ten or so bags surrounding her friends (aside Sakura).

"I know, we've bought more in an hour" Tenten frowned.

"Well, I still think you guys bought a lot, too much if you ask me" Sakura sighed "Come on, let's go for some coffee" Sakura suggested, directing them to a Gloria Jeans Coffee Shop and sitting in a middle coffee table that had arm couches surrounding it.

"Thank you Sakura-chan" Tenten smiled a sad smile.

"Don't you dare start bawling on me" Sakura threatened mockingly which caused the three girls to laugh.

"But seriously, thank you, you've done so much for us during this past week, when you would have been doing training or something" Temari smiled.

"You can thank me later" Sakura smirked, noting that the guys had walked up behind each of the girls.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, not noticing the guys behind them yet.

"Look behind each of you" Sakura smirked. Turning around each girl was shocked to find their boyfriends behind them, with either a sincere smile, smirk, apologetic look or a weird combination of all three.

"Why are they here?!" Tenten glared.

"Because you three need to get over this whole thing and make up with them" Sakura said.

"Just because they are here doesn't mean we'll talk with them" Temari scoffed.

"Don't you owe them?" Sakura asked.

"For what?" Tenten asked.

"All that shopping you have done today is courtesy of their money, the money you used was from their deposit boxes, don't you have the decency to speak to them since you spent their money?" Sakura questioned.

"We'll just return the clothes and shoes and other things we bought" Hinata said, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Those items have a no return policy since I asked for it" Sakura smirked.

"You're evil!" Tenten, Temari and Hinata glared.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me, I have a carpet to clean and ice cream containers to dispose of" Sakura smiled, picking her self up from the arm couch and walking away and turning a corner, before pausing and making sure that the three couples were cooperating and fixing things (Sasuke right behind her).

* * *

"You're good" Sasuke smirked, watching the girl spy on the three couples.

"Aa" Sakura sighed, noting that they all separated but were talking calmly amongst each other. Sighing irritably, Sakura walked away form the coffee shop and away from the shops with Sasuke.

"Did you want something Sasuke?" Sakura questioned as the two sat outside the shopping centre on a park bench.

"Not really" Sasuke muttered, blushing slightly.

"Well, I'll go then" Sakura smiled as she stood up and waved to the Uchiha before walking away.

"Matte" Sasuke spoke hastily.

"Nani?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Do you want to go out some where?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Err…" Sakura stuttered slightly, noticing the slightly pink tinge on the boy's features.

"It'd be a shame to waste the chance of you in a dress in public" Sasuke smirked, back to his confident self noting that Sakura was now the one with the pink tint on her face.

"Sure" Sakura nodded as Sasuke took her hand and guided her around down, as if they were more than just good friends.

"Is there anything in particular you wanted to go today?" Sasuke questioned, guiding the girl around the town.

"Any where is fine" Sakura smiled.

"Come on then" Sasuke smirked as he took the girl to the train station and bought to train tickets for him and the girl.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as they took a seat on the train, Sasuke sitting next to her.

"You'll see" Sasuke smirked, noting that the girl was very nervous and not exactly sure of what was happening right now "Relax" Sasuke smirked, staring into her eyes. Smiling in recognition, the girl breathed deeply before taking a long look at the scenery. As time passed, the girl adjusted slowly to the movement before the carriages stopped and Sasuke guided the girl out of the train and towards another building site.

* * *

"Do you think your plan worked?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, I think it worked brilliantly" Neji smirked.

"Just tell us that you forgive us for that err…incident…last week" Shikamaru sighed.

"Of course we have Shika-kun" Temari purred as she hugged the boy.

"We knew you wouldn't do what you did on purpose" Hinata smiled as she pecked Naruto on the lips.

"The water works we played on Sakura were just eye drops" Tenten smirked.

"That's evil" Neji sneered.

"So is she" Temari scoffed.

"She'll owe us for this" Tenten smirked.

"We owe Mikoto-chan for such a brilliant plan" Hinata smirked.

* * *

"Close your eyes" Sasuke ordered.

"Hai" Hesitantly, the girl closed her eyes and allowed Sasuke to direct her to where ever he wanted to take the girl.

"Just a little more" Sasuke said, leading the girl around crowds, lamp posts and anything else. Noting that where ever they were going, it was quite a while away, Sakura sighed inwardly as she held onto Sasuke's hand, making sure not to let go. Suddenly they came to a stop "Okay open your eyes"

Slowly eyelids lifted to show the emerald orbs that they were hiding. Staring shock she averted her gaze to Sasuke with a confused look on her face because in front of her was an amusement park, and not just any amusement park, the biggest and most expensive amusement park in Konoha; filled with games and rides this was the funnest, largest, best amusement park in all of Konoha, able to accommodate over ten thousand people at once with rides such as roller coasters, flying chairs, giant slides, bumper cars, free fall drops, merry go rounds, love boat ride, the pirate ship and plenty of others as well as apparently the best haunted house and food stalls any where, with quality prizes for games. Noticing the confused look the girl was sending him, the boy smirked and moved behind her, leaning down so his breathe tickled her neck.

"I figured you could use a little more fun in your life" Sasuke smirked noticing a little pink coming onto her cheeks.

"Err…I…h-have plenty of fun…in my own life" Sakura stuttered as she pushed the blush back down and calming herself down.

"Yea right" Sasuke coughed.

"Why should I go anyway?" Sakura huffed defiantly.

"Because you owe me" Sasuke smirked, flicking the girl on her forehead.

"Owe you?" Sakura frowned, rubbing her forehead where Sasuke had just flicked.

"Yea, remember that big storm at the beginning of the year?" Sakura questioned.

"…" Sakura remained silent.

"I'll take your silence as a yes" Sasuke smirked "Come on" Sasuke insisted.

"Oh no it's okay" Sakura shook her head waving her hands in front of her face "I don't have the money for this anyway"

"Who said you were paying?" Sasuke questioned as he led the girl towards the ticket booth.

"No, no, you don't have to pay for me these tickets cost heaps to get, I'm fine seriously, I'll just go home and clean up the ice cream re-" Sakura insisted.

"Come on" Sasuke took the girl's slender hand and dragged her through the amusement park gates "Anything in particular you want to go on?" Sasuke asked.

"Anything is fine" Sakura muttered, not happy that Sasuke had just paid for her to get in, and these tickets were _very_ expensive to get, ignoring the fact that a lot of people were already here.

"Cheer up, come on" Sasuke sighed, pulling the girl towards one of the many rides. Upon arriving at one of the many rides, Sakura's eyes bulged out of their sockets when she realized what ride Sasuke had picked; the biggest, fastest, and apparently scariest and longest thrill ride ever, The Snake, it had been rumoured to be the longest, fastest, scariest and longest, most heart-stopping rollercoaster in Konoha, or any where else for that matter.

"W-why don't we do something else?" Sakura stuttered; she wasn't really _scared_ of the ride; it's just that she valued her heart and limbs far more than a thrill ride.

"What scared?" Sasuke mocked.

"Of course not" Sakura scoffed "I just don't want to go on it now" Sakura scowled.

"Come on, we'll go on the tea cups after this if it makes you feel any better" Sasuke offered.

"I'll go on this any day over the teacups" Sakura seemed to be turning green at the thought of spinning around in those teacups continuously without a chance of stopping for at least five minutes; in her mind it was sickening.

"Come on then" Sasuke smirked as he dragged the girl towards one of the many carriages for the coaster which would lock them in place with a safety bar, a chain and three safety belts.

"That's comforting" Sakura muttered taking note of all the safety measures they put on the ride. Slowly the girl sat on the seat of the carriage next to Sasuke as the ride attendant locked them in place and the metal bar fell down across their shoulders and onto their laps. Knowing she was going to regret going on this ride after woods the girl prepared her self for the chance that she would throw up or die on the ride, but if that happened, her ghost would haunt Sasuke until he died, so it was all good in a way.

Suddenly a bell alarmed the girl who noted that it was probably to indicate that the ride was starting as the carriages started moving across the tracks, gradually getting faster each second before it began racing at incredible speeds along the wired tracks. Going up and around, side to side, upside down, down side up, one loop, two loops, three loops; it was becoming extremely sickening in a way, but Sakura would have to admit, the thrill of going at incredibly fast speeds was exhilarating. Continuing on the fast coaster, the carriage went around the course three times getting faster with each round as the girl was pushed into the seat of the carriage from the forces they were pushed against. By the end of the third round, the carriage began to gradually slow down as it arrived to the front where ride attendants were waiting for the carriage to stop in front of them to release the passengers from their seats and allow them to go away before letting another lot of customers onto the joy ride.

"Come on Scholar-girl" Sasuke chuckled slightly after looking at the dizzy look on the girl's face _'I wonder if she realized that half way through that she grabbed my hand?'_ Sasuke pondered looking at the almost green girl.

"Hai, hai" Sakura mumbled as she wobbled off the carriage and followed Sasuke to where ever he was intending to go next.

'_I feel so dizzy'_

'_**So do I, stop for a second so I can get my equilibrium back to normal'**_

'_Woah! I need to sit down for a second'_

"Sasuke, can I just sit down for a second?" Sakura muttered as she tumbled and twirled her way to a near by bench.

"Yea sure" Sasuke nodded, noting that the girl had already started making her way over to a bench and was sitting down, holding her head, occasionally spinning.

"That coffee isn't sitting well" Sakura muttered as she felt her head slowly slow down and stop spinning.

"You obviously have never been on a roller coaster before" Sasuke voiced.

"Aa" _'I feel like I'm going to be sick'_ Sakura thought as her other arm wrapped around her stomach.

"You alright there?" Sasuke asked sitting down next to the girl concerned.

"Give me a moment" Sakura muttered.

"This proves you have no fun in your life" Sasuke smirked.

"How so?" Sakura questioned.

"You got dizzy and light headed after one coaster ride" Sasuke smirked.

"So?" Sakura mumbled.

"I'm guessing this is the first time you have _ever_ been on a roller coaster or to an amusement park" Sasuke said.

"So what if it is?" Sakura glared slightly, the queasy feeling in her stomach slowly disappearing along with the light headed feeling.

"You can't have had any fun in your life if you have never been to an amusement park" Sasuke scoffed.

"And you would be an expert on this? Mr. Cold-hearted-chicken-ass bastard?" Sakura glared.

"A lot more than you" Sasuke smirked "You may have topped the year with perfect grades, but you sure are dumb when it comes to things like this"

"Whatever" Sakura muttered.

"Come on, let's go" Sasuke ordered, taking her hand again, to make sure he wouldn't lose her of course not for any other reason.

"Aa" Sakura muttered. _'Why am I still here?'_ Sakura wondered.

* * *

Following the Uchiha around the park, the pair continued walking through the crowds and passed various stalls before coming to a stand still in front of another ride; bumper cars.

"Bumper cars?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, at least you know what they are" Sasuke smirked, dragging the girl into the line of people who were lining up to go on the ride and hit each other with the cars. Step by step the line got smaller and smaller until the pair were finally at the front of the line and were separating into two different cars, Sakura in a black one and Sasuke in a dark blue one. Again a bell sound alarmed before cars began racing in a clock wise motion, bumping into any of the others cars that got in their way. Not entirely sure of what to do, the cherry blossom pressed the accelerator and started driving the almost uncontrollable car like the other people around the mini race course. Looking around at the other people, the girl noticed that a lot were bumping into each other for the sake of it, confused, the girl just kept driving around the race course before her car came to a sudden halt as a car from behind her hit into her. Turning around abruptly the girl glared when she realized it was Sasuke who had hit her and pressed the accelerator to get revenge on him.

"Later Scholar-girl" Sasuke waved mockingly as he raced away from the slightly angry girl. Glaring, the girl pressed slightly harder before smashing into Sasuke her self and moved away, waving a mocking salute.

"Whoops _total_ accident, sorry Chicken-ass" Sakura sneered 'accidentally' bumping into another person from behind.

"So it's this game eh?" Sasuke glared and smirked "You're on" Sasuke smirked evilly as he rammed his car into the pink haired girl's car, driving off immediately; starting the almost endless cat and mouse game of tag. Slowly five minutes passed as another alarm went off indicating that it was the end of their turn and that they had to either go back in line for another turn or get lost; either was fine with the ride attendants. Sighing and still wondering why she was here, the girl got out of her car and walked out of the ride arena and waited for Sasuke to catch up to her outside.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked, finding a bored looking Sakura waiting outside.

"Aa" Sakura nodded before she and Sasuke began going from ride to ride, surprisingly the blossom girl enjoying her self a lot more than she had intended to at the beginning of their arrival to the amusement park. After the bumper cars they went to the 'Flying chairs ride', then the pirate ship after the free fall drop and the space ship simulator before stopping for a little break.

* * *

"And you wanted to go home and clean carpets" Sasuke scoffed as the two walked into the food area of the fun park.

"They still need to be-" Sakura began before being interrupted by three high pitched squeals.

"OMG!!!! Sasuke-kun!!" the first voice squealed, capable of breaking any sound barriers near by. Instantly, Ino jumped onto Sasuke's back and began purring into the crook of his neck.

"Get off me Yamanaka" Sasuke glared.

"Why don't you come with me and my friends and we can enjoy the rest of the day together having _fun_?" Ino snuggled deeper into Sasuke's neck, almost appearing as if he had two heads.

"Hello Sasuke-kun" a girl squeaked, well this was something new, Ino has other friends with her. This girl looked a lot older than the blossom by about three or fours years with short brown hair, hazel blue eyes, wearing a green tank top showing her pierced belly buttons and a white mini net ball styled skirt with white thongs.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I can see why Ino-chan talks about you constantly about her being your girlfriend" the final girl smirked. She had red curly hair with chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow boob tube which fell to her hips with an orange mini skirt and pink ballet flats. Ino seemed to be wearing the less amount of clothing with a tight fitting black mini leather skirt with a purple halter neck top which showed her stomach and purple stilettos.

'_Geez, what a way to spoil a day'_ Sakura sighed inwardly, feeling something inside her snap as anger poured through her system, although it was a different type of anger that the girl felt, which was odd, it just pumped through her system the more she looked at Ino on Sasuke.

"Though, I don't get why you are spending your day with this ugly pink haired girl when you could be spending quality time with your girl friend" the red haired girl scoffed.

"Oh silly, Mimi-chan, Sasuke-kun doesn't like to show his feelings publicly" Ino scoffed "Sasuke-kun, meet my friends Mimi-chan and Bell-chan" Ino introduced.

"I'm not this woman's boyfriend" Sasuke scoffed, prying the blonde pig off his back "Never had and never will be, come on Sakura" Sasuke called as he took the girl by the hand and began to drag her away.

"You'd rather take that slut than spend time with Ino-chan?" Mimi gasped.

"Say good bye little girl, the little kids section is over in the other direction, this is for ten and over" Bell sneered, flicking her in the forehead.

'_Why didn't you say so? I should have brought you over there a long time ago'_ Sakura muttered inwardly.

'_**Let me out! Let me kick their ass!'**_

'_Shut up!'_

'_**Just one hit, one hit, I swear!'**_

'_Forget about it, I'd get blamed from it not you'_

"You heard me, scat, Sasuke-kun wants to be with some one more attractive" Bell glared.

"Well, if you won't go away, we'll just take our leave then won't we Sasuke-kun?" Mimi pleaded as she, Ino and Bell began to drag Sasuke away from the blossom, only to infuriate the girl a whole lot more before glaring at them and calming her self down before walking away towards the food stands, trying to find something to eat.

'_**I beg of you, just one flick on each of their heads, just one'**_

'_Get lost'_

'_**You're no fun'  
**_

"Hmm...corn dogs, hot dogs, burgers, fries, chicken sticks, nachos, chilly dogs…" Sakura listed as she past each stall seeing what each was selling, her face scrunching in disgust at the thought of having to eat that stuff "There has to be something" Sakura muttered as she continued to search the isles of stalls looking for something to satisfy her hunger while Sasuke was being dragged off begrudgingly by the three fangirls. Glancing at each stall, the blossom sighed and trudged back towards a stall that sold toffee apples.

"Hi, do you sell just plain apples without the toffee coating?" Sakura asked, in her mind pleading that they did.

"Yea we do, how many would you like?" the woman asked.

"Three will be fine thanks" Sakura smiled.

"Sure, that will be three dollars" the woman smiled as she and the girl traded cash for food.

"Thanks" Sakura nodded before taking the three apples, shoving two in her bag with her money and sat at on of the picnic tables near by. Sighing in slight irritation, the girl bit into the apple in her hand, breaking off a piece and began eating slightly aggressively.

'What's with this anger feeling?' Sakura wondered, trying to calm herself down.

"Finally I found you!" Sasuke sighed in relief as he watched the bored looking blossom eat her apple slightly irked "What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"Hmm? Nothing's wrong" Sakura replied bored, eating another portion of her apple, it's not like she could actually answer him truthfully since she had no idea why she was feeling angry.

"It doesn't look like it" Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow at the girl.

"You must be blind or something, I'm fine" Sakura said, eating another chunk of apple, really irritated still.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing is wrong" Sakura replied, finishing off her apple and tossing it behind her carelessly.

"If nothing was wrong what was with that toss?" Sasuke questioned.

"I needed to dispose of my apple core some where" Sakura said, pointing to the bin conveniently placed behind her, where her apple core had landed and walked away from the Uchiha, who she felt some anger towards for some reason.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, noting that her behaviour was slightly off for some reason.

"I'm bored, I'm going to see if this place is really worth all its worth" Sakura explained, carelessly walking away from the boy, and towards the House of Horror, apparently the scariest horror house any where and every where.

"House of Horror?" Sasuke questioned.

"If this place is really that great, their horror house must be at least a tiny bit good, if you don't want to come in you don't have to" Sakura said with anger in her voice.

"Eh?" Sasuke muttered; shocked about the last bit she said before chuckling at the girl.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"I would have never guessed that you, the girl with perfect grades would be jealous" Sasuke smirked, suddenly Sakura began choking, it seemed not all the apple had gone down completely yet.

"Say what? Why would _I_ be jealous?" Sakura choked.

"Beats me, may be you were jealous that I was being flooded by other girls" Sasuke sneered.

"Please, that's ridiculous" Sakura scoffed, walking away from Sasuke angrily and slightly flustered into the Haunted House.

"Ridiculous? It makes sense if you ask me" Sasuke voiced.

"Pft! Please, I would know when I feel jealous" Sakura scoffed, walking even faster away from Sasuke, taking in what was around her, creepy face changing mermaids, various ghosts, piano playing eerie music with no one at the piano, hands falling occasionally, screams echoing through the halls of the house; creepy doors with cobwebs hanging off them, wolf howling, suspicious carnivorous growling that could be mistaken for a meat lover eating a piece of meat and snarling at something, mirrors with your own reflection, funny looking witches and warlocks appearing out of no where, an occasional banging…hmmm….boring!

'Is this seriously it?' Sakura wondered, yawning and completely bored "Well this has bored me to tears" Sakura muttered "I've seen scarier things at Suna school cafeterias" Sakura scoffed to her self. Suddenly an ear piercing scream echoed through the house before the three girls from before came racing out and clung to Sasuke's arms.

"Waaahhhh!!!! Sasuke-kun this place is so scary!" Ino wailed.

"Why did you go in here?" Mimi cried.

"Please guide us out quickly" Bell begged.

"Now that's scary" Sakura commented, chuckling at the three scared girls who had yet to notice the blossom 'I dare you to scare the shit out of them, you got your phone with you'

'I accept' Sakura smirked evilly as she discreetly pulled out her phone found something that sounded eerie piano music and began playing it before walking behind them quietly.

"Wowowoowowoowowowoowowowowow" Sakura moaned hauntingly, getting louder as she walked behind the three girls and Sasuke and slowly coming to their height. Instantly the three girls began to look every where for the source of the noise, scared of what it would possibly be.

"Boo!" Sakura shouted in their ears with her phone glaring light under her face to make her look even creepier, scaring the shit of the three girls as they ran squealing out of the house of Horror.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahah!!!!" Sakura laughed "I bwahahaha can't believe hahahahhahhaa they fell ahahahah for that bwahhaahahahahahahaha!" Sakura cackled as she doubled over in pain from laughing at the three squealing girls. Looking down at the laughing girl, Sasuke twitched slightly before sighing and waiting for the girl to finish. Slowly after about ten minutes the girl began to regain her composure (much to Sasuke's relief) and began breathing rather hastily.

"You done there?" Sasuke questioned, helping the girl back onto her feet.

"Yea" Sakura giggled slightly.

"Come on then" Sasuke sighed as he pulled the girl out of the horror house (which he had to admit was slightly scary) and out of the doors of the haunted fun house to find that it was already dark.

"Well, since it's dark…we should probably go home now-" Sakura yelped slightly as she was once again pulled by the hand by Sasuke was leading her to something else.

"Just because it's dark doesn't mean we have to leave" Sasuke smirked.

"But it's late" Sakura whined.

"Come on, just one more ride I swear" Sasuke promised.

"Fine" Sakura sighed as she followed Sasuke around the fun park once again, passing many games stalls, the bright lights and prizes seeming to catch her attention for a second making her lag behind Sasuke slightly which he noticed. For some reason, the soft plushie snow leopard toy with a black ribbon around its neck seemed to grab her attention and draw her to it.

"Want it?" Sasuke asked from behind her.

"Eh? No, no, it'd be pointless to have, I don't need something so trivial" Sakura sweatdropped, though for some reason, her heart ached to have the soft plushies in her arms.

"One game please" Sasuke asked the game attendant, paying the five dollars for the darts game.

"No, Sasuke, it's not necessary really" Sakura insisted.

"It'll take five minutes" Sasuke sighed, trying to reassure the girl that it would be okay as he was handed five darts. Within five minutes, Sasuke had hit the bulls' eye five times in a row, earning him the grand prize which was the soft plushie that Sakura had her eyes on before. Receiving the leopard plushie, Sasuke walked over to the blossom and handed it to her.

"Here" Sasuke placed the soft toy in front of the girl's face.

"No, no, no, it's okay, give it to your mother or some one else" Sakura insisted waving her hands in front of her face and shaking her head.

"I got it for you" Sasuke scowled "You know, it's alright to take some thing from some one else if they offer it to you" Sasuke sighed as he took the girl's hands and put the leopard in them, who was now slightly blushing.

"A-arigato" Sakura stuttered before she felt her self being dragged away by the boy.

"Come on, just one more ride" Sasuke insisted.

"Hai" Sakura nodded as she hugged the toy closer to her.

Arriving at their final destination, Sakura's eyes took to the sky as she looked at the height of the final ride Sasuke had chosen to take; The Ferris Wheel.

"This?" Sakura inquired, pointing to the ride.

"Yup, come on, there's a booth waiting" Sasuke nodded guiding the girl to the said booth which was coloured in blue features with bars to stop people from falling out so people could see everything so much clearer outside the carriage.

"Sasuke-kun! What an excellent idea!" Ino squealed as she pulled the Uchiha into the carriage with her two lackeys who were trying to push Sakura out of the carriage but failed when Sasuke had stopped them. Instantly as the booth door was closed, they were lifted in the air allowing them to see the glowing lights of other rides in the amusement park as well as the rest of the city that surrounded the fun park. Instantly Ino squealed in delight as they were lifted into the air and looked down onto the life form below hugging onto Sasuke who was diagonally opposite the girl, who was unfortunately stuck next to the red haired girl while the brunette was next to Ino.

"This is so pretty Sasuke-kun, it's so romantic" Ino squealed like the pig she was. As the wheel turned the booth rose higher and higher, swaying slightly in the breeze that came about from the higher altitudes. Sighing irritably inwardly, the girl averted her gaze from the flirting Ino and other two fangirls and towards the view of the amusement park and city lights at nights, admiring the simplicity of it all. Slowly, the paused for a moment before continuing on and going around the wheel at a reasonably slow, calming pace for three rounds before going onto its fourth where they had to pause occasionally again, presumably for other people who wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel or get off it. Half way up into the air, music played through the ears of the occupants of the blue wheel. It was the Kawabe Chieco song again. Sighing, the girl pulled out her phone and flipped it open, putting the device to her face to talk into it.

"Moshi mosh? Sakura here" Sakura said monotonously.

"Hai, I will be there, tomorrow at seven wasn't it?" Sakura asked.

"…Alright, six thirty" Sakura sighed.

"That one? Yea alright" Sakura nodded.

"Yea, meet you there, Ja" Sakura sighed hanging up the phone before punching in numbers and waiting for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Hey, Jiraya, it's Sakura" Sakura replied into the phone.

"Yea, look, I can't make it tomorrow morning, can you give me the night shift? And next week, Saturday I can't take the late shift from six onwards" Sakura said.

"Yea, that's the one" Sakura nodded.

"Thanks, bye" Sakura sighed off on the phone and dialed another code of numbers, putting the phone back to her ear.

"Hey there Misaki, look can you tell Chika that I can't make it tomorrow please?" Sakura asked.

"Thanks" Sakura nodded and hung up the phone and put it away as the wheel finished it's full round once again and continued on for another round.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing-" Suddenly her phone rung again "Hold on" Sakura sighed as she pulled the electronic device out once again and talked into the phone.

"Moshi mosh, Sakura here" Sakura sighed.

"Oh, hey Akito" Sakura muttered.

"So they decided to hold it?" Sakura wondered.

"Same place as last year yea?" Sakura asked.

"It changed it to there? Wow, what time is it?" Sakura asked.

"Seven pm Sunday next week?" Sakura asked trying to confirm the date.

"Ok, thanks, bye" Sakura sighed and hung up the phone, inwardly swearing.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing important, changing a few things in the schedule that's all" Sakura answered, putting her phone away from the last time, unconsciously hugging the leopard on her lap and inwardly shuddering from the cold glare that Ino and her friends sent her.

"Oh" Sasuke muttered, trying to ignore the slight anger that he picked up in Sakura's voice and the stupid girl who kept 'flirting' with him. As time passed, their turn eventually finished and Sasuke, Sakura and those annoying fangirls were let off the ride for a new lot of people to come on and enjoy the view from the highest point in the theme park, calmly.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun let's go on the roller coaster" Ino screamed, begging him to follow her.

"Not happening, go with your friends, Sakura and I are going now" Sasuke glared at the blonde who was continuously tugging on her arm.

"That bitch? You would take that ugly hag of a slut than me?!!!" Ino yelled pointing to the pink haired girl, whose fist has just clenched around the stuffed toy, strangling it around the neck.

'Let me at her!'

"The only Ugly hag of a slut I see here are you and your friends" Sasuke glared.

"What?!" Ino and her friends screeched.

"She's so ugly" Mimi scoffed.

"You like little kids? How disgusting!" Bell glared "Anyway, I thought I told that little girl to go to the little kids area" Bell sneered.

"You did, but this daddy's little slut is a very ignorant little bitch" Ino glared flicking the coral haired girl's forehead.

_**'Punch them, kick them; hit them! Do something!!!! For the love of Kami!!!'**_

_'Shut up would you?!'_

_**'Don't get angry at me!'**_

"Just shut up Yamanaka" Sasuke glared at the girl "Come on Sakura" Sasuke ordered, taking the girl's hand in his own and dragging her out of the amusement park and making sure that Ino wouldn't follow them any more. Finally out of the amusement park and a good distance away from it to, both took a small breathe and sighed in relief that Ino wasn't following them any more.

"Now, that is finally over, can I go home now?" Sakura asked slightly irritated that she had just suffered the verbal abuse of Ino and had been in a skirt the entire day.

"Not yet, your brother called me before and asked me to tell you that you have to go grocery shopping since there isn't any food at your home and that he wants me to make sure you eat something" Sasuke sighed.

"He could have just called me" Sakura muttered.

"I said you wouldn't answer your phone if he had called you" Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh, right" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat" Sasuke said dragging the girl through the north half of Konoha for food.

* * *

"What do you think they are doing now Neji-kun?" Tenten asked.

"I wouldn't have a clue, them Uchiha's are a mystery to me" Neji muttered.

"I just hope they are actually together" Temari sighed.

"According to Daichi, they are" Shikamaru said.

"Yea, apparently they are at the amusement park up north" Hinata nodded.

"Awww…they are so lucky going there for a day" Naruto whined.

"Yea" they all nodded in unison.

"Well, Sasuke promised Daichi that he would make sure Sakura would eat something, because knowing her, she would most likely not eat anything served at the amusement park" Tenten pondered.

"So there may be a chance that they will come back as an item" Temari squealed.

"I sure hope so" Mikoto squealed.

"Woah! Where'd you come from?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I've been here all along" Mikoto chirped.

"Man, you are so different from other Uchiha's" Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

"What exactly is this place?" Sakura frowned as they stepped into a local fast food restaurant, looking around at the incredibly bright lights, loads of customers and workers at the cash register.

"You've never been into a fast food joint?" Sasuke questioned.

"No" Sakura scowled.

"Man you live a very sheltered life" Sasuke muttered to himself "You sit here and I'll make your order" Sasuke said as he guided the girl to a table in a booth further away from the other customers and got her to sit.

"Hai" Sakura nodded and sent her gaze around the room to amuse her self; averting her gaze to the window beside her, Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the amount of people who surrounded the small restaurant, as well as the number of vehicles that were in the drive through part of the restaurant. No more than ten minutes later Sasuke came back with a tray in hands holding two paper cups holding their drinks and two paper packages roughly the size of half of her pencil case (which was relatively big).

"I didn't know exactly what you would want, but I think this is really the only ting you'd like on the menu here" Sasuke explained handing her one of the paper packages and sitting down so he was facing Sakura. Looking at the package, Sakura's eyes widened at the size of it and began to unwrap it to reveal that it was holding a burger.

"It's so big" Sakura muttered quietly to herself.

"Big?" Sasuke questioned, looking at the slightly amazed girl.

"Yea" Sakura nodded 'I doubt I would ever finish something this big…'

"If you can't finish it, I'll finish it for you" Sasuke said.

"Hai" Sakura nodded, bringing the burger up to her mouth, mimicking Sasuke to how he was eating his burger. Opening her mouth, Sakura stretched her jaw to as far as she could, to get one bite but failed since the burger was slightly bigger then she imagined against her mouth 'It's so big…I can't even fit it in my mouth properly' Sakura sweatdropped and bit off half of the burger height. Closing her eyes, Sakura savoured the flavour of the new food before swallowing it and taking another bite. 'Well…this is a new taste, the meat is chicken and bacon, and there is tomato, lettuce, beetroot, pineapple, cheese and is that mayo?' Sakura thought.

"Well?" Sasuke questioned, having already finished half of his burger while Sakura had yet to make a second full bite yet.

"It's different" Sakura said.

"But do you like it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, it's not bad" Sakura answered, taking another half bite of the burger.

"Why not take a full bite?" Sasuke wondered, watching the girl eat.

"It's too big for my mouth" Sakura muttered after finishing the last bite she took. Blinking slightly confused, Sasuke inwardly chuckled at the girl, watching her eat the burger, possibly witnessing the first time she has ever had a burger in her entire life. Shrugging, Sasuke continued to eat his burger along with Sakura as silence fell over the couple. As Sakura had finished her burger half way she paused just as she was about to take another bite and thought for a second.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked, wondering why paused half way when she was about to eat and taking another bite of his almost finished burger.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Why what?" Sasuke inquired, confused on what she was asking.

"Why did you take me to the amusement park today? Or here for that matter?" Sakura asked.

"I told you, you needed some fun in your life" Sasuke said.

"But you had no other motive? You could have just gone home or done something else instead of spending money to go into the amusement park" Sakura muttered taking a half bite of her burger.

"If you're concerned about money as in issue then don't worry about it-"

"That's not what I meant, I don't get why you would just take me to the park if your only motive was to get 'some fun in my life'" Sakura murmured.

"It's because you're my friend, and as my friend I don't like seeing you do something to your self when you don't want to" Sasuke said finishing off his burger.

"But you don't do that with the rest" Sakura muttered, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Because they're enjoying their life, you aren't" Sasuke replied.

"What makes you think that?" Sakura asked.

"Half the things you have committed your self to were for your parents correct?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy them" Sakura retorted.

"With the amount of things you have committed your self you have no space to breathe, I thought it would be good to get you out so you could breathe a little" Sasuke said.

"I still don't get why" Sakura grumbled, eating another half bite of her burger.

"It's because you are my friend, and there is no other explanation to it" Sasuke replied 'And I care and worry about you' Sasuke added inwardly for some strange reason.

"Oh" Sakura muttered 'I still don't understand this whole concept…' Sakura thought.

'You probably don't get this whole thing yet, but you will one day' Sasuke thought glancing at the girl, who was suppressing the urge to shake and cry.

"I'm full" Sakura muttered, putting the remaining half of the burger in front of her on the table.

"Pass it here" Sasuke sighed, some how knowing that she wasn't exactly full and had lost her appetite. In a matter of roughly four bites Sasuke and finished off the other half of Sakura's burger, downing it down his throat with the aid of his drink, which reminded him that Sakura had yet to touch her soft drink, but then he figured she wouldn't drink it because it's not exactly something that she would enjoy.

"Come on, let's go" Sasuke announced, tossing their garbage in the bin and walking out into the night with Sakura on his tail; walking through the city of lights, Sasuke lead the girl around the town and towards the train station so they could go back home. Glancing up at the starry sky the blossom admired the glistening sparkles of the balls of gas that glowed in the sky, imagining how care free they were compared to her, thinking about what Sasuke had said to her during their dinner together. After twenty minutes of star gazing the train finally arrived, pulling into the station and waiting for patrons to board its carriages. One by one various passengers boarded the carriages at nine o'clock, following their lead, Sasuke and Sakura walked onto the train and found two seats to sit on as the train began to work again and departed from the station.

* * *

"They should be coming back by now, let's go to Sakura-chan's house and wait for them" Tenten suggested, Mikoto no longer there.

"Why? We can interrogate them on Monday" Neji sighed.

"Please" Tenten begged, Temari and Hinata behind her, begging to go with them.

"Fine" Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto sighed.

* * *

As time passed and the train wheels kept on rolling towards their destination, pausing occasionally to allow passengers to get off at their desired destination and a new lot on to take them where they pleased. Gazing out of the train through the window, Sasuke continued to replay the events of the day, treasuring the time he spent with Sakura a lot more than he would have ever planned to, lost in his own mind, Sasuke vaguely wondered what Sakura's life was before he met her, what it was like in Suna, what her parents are like, how she turned out like she did, and in a way, it slightly hurt in his heart, knowing that she didn't understand why he took her around today, but he couldn't really blame her after only relying on her self for a long time, he just wondered why he cared for her all of a sudden, it's not like he had cared for any of his other friends like he had to her before.

Sighing inwardly, Sasuke averted his gaze to the now sleeping Sakura who was resting her head on his shoulder, which he really didn't mind and was actually enjoying just watching the girl rest soundlessly, it seemed those stress marks that occasionally appeared on her face disappear when she sleeps and makes her many years younger, and if Sasuke didn't know any better he would say that she was thirteen and not fifteen like he is, but that's impossible right? A thirteen year old girl in his year when the majority of them are either fifteen or sixteen and occasionally one or two fourteen? Chuckling to himself, Sasuke unconsciously snaked his arm around the girl and allowed her to sleep on his chest while he watched the scenery change from city to bush land to city again. Noting that they were almost back to where they started, Sasuke took his arm back and lightly shook the girl to wake her up.

"Oi, Scholar girl, wake up" Sasuke ordered, shaking her gently.

"Hmm?" Sakura questioned.

"We're almost home" Sasuke smirked.

"Aa" Sakura nodded, rubbing her eyes of any sleep that had collected in her eyes and stretched like a cat, waking her self up properly. 'Cute' Sasuke thought, watching her rub her eyes and stretching, noting that her top rose slightly when she stretched, revealing that lovely stomach of hers. Looking around, Sakura noted that Sasuke and her were the only ones left on the train, guessing that this was most likely the final stop for the night and got up from her seat like Sasuke and walked over to the doors waiting for the train to stop and doors to slide open.

"Final stop, Konoha central, thank you for traveling with us tonight, good night" a man spoke over the intercom as the train pulled into the station and the mechanical train doors slid open, allowing the final passengers to get off the train. Following the Uchiha, Sakura walked off the train and out of the train station, savouring the quite off their surroundings as they walked through the park and passed the shopping centre which began their adventure they had today.

It seemed, that unconsciously, Sasuke had gotten a hold of Sakura's hand, holding it like it was the last thing he was ever going to hold, which Sakura unconsciously smiled to and allowed Sasuke to hold her hand as their fingers interlaced. Without realizing it, both had turned away from the path towards Sakura's house and walked towards a large cherry blossom tree on the top of a hill and jumped up into the tree, enjoying the beauty of nature at night, hands still interlaced as Sakura lay carelessly on Sasuke in between his legs as he lay against the tree trunk, Sasuke's other arm long ago had snaked around Sakura's waist.

_'What's this feeling?'_

**_'It's called love'_**

_'That's ridiculous! I have no feelings for Sasuke aside a friendship and classmate'_

**_'I didn't say it was Sasuke'_**

_'But you were implying it'_

**_'Yea…I was, but you are in love'_**

_'What nonsense! This is ridiculous-'_

**_'Have you taken any note of how you two are sitting? Your hand is in his, you are in between his legs and leaning on him! For Kami-sama's sake, his arm is around your waist!'_**

_'So?'_

**_'You are so dense! That's a very couple-y thing to do!'_**

_'…'_

"I-I should probably go now" Sakura smiled as she pulled her hand away from Sasuke's and pulled out of his hold.

"Oh, yea, your brother is probably worried" Sasuke chuckled, jumping off the tree with the girl and guiding her house.

* * *

"Well, I'll see you on Monday" Sakura smiled forcefully.

"Yea, bye" Sasuke nodded, walking away from the mansion before him and towards his own.

"Well that was a weird night" Sakura muttered walking into the house and closing the door, upon closing the door, Sakura could have sworn she heard cries and wails of exasperation that sounded similar to Tenten, Temari and Hinata…and was that Mikoto?

* * *

Me: I really am starting to think my chapters are getting shorter and shorter –wails-

Sasuke: That's because you are a pathetic writer

Sakura: I agree

Me: Shut up both of you, go get a room –doors close- …Anyway, RxR, no flaming.


	11. 10 Not Alone Anymore

Me: hey, hey, hey! Ima back! And yes, you have permission to shoot me dead for such a long wait that you had to experience .''

Sasuke: Do kunai count?

Me: I-I-I...errr...

Sakura: I guess kunai don't count, oh well, there's always something much easier to use -smirks evilly-

Me: -dodges flying shuriken and senbon needles and various katon jutsus and human strength ninja style- Eep! -speaks rapidly- I had better go before I do an untimely death! I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto-sama does!

* * *

"Speaking" 

'_Thoughts'_

**_'Inner Selves'_**

**_FLASH BACK…_**

POV

**(translations)**

_Lyrics _

* * *

**Recap: **

As time passed and the train wheels kept on rolling towards their destination, pausing occasionally to allow passengers to get off at their desired destination and a new lot on to take them where they pleased. Gazing out of the train through the window, Sasuke continued to replay the events of the day, treasuring the time he spent with Sakura a lot more than he would have ever planned to, lost in his own mind, Sasuke vaguely wondered what Sakura's life was before he met her, what it was like in Suna, what her parents are like, how she turned out like she did, and in a way, it slightly hurt in his heart, knowing that she didn't understand why he took her around today, but he couldn't really blame her after only relying on her self for a long time, he just wondered why he cared for her all of a sudden, it's not like he had cared for any of his other friends like he had to her before.

Sighing inwardly, Sasuke averted his gaze to the now sleeping Sakura who was resting her head on his shoulder, which he really didn't mind and was actually enjoying just watching the girl rest soundlessly, it seemed those stress marks that occasionally appeared on her face disappear when she sleeps and makes her many years younger, and if Sasuke didn't know any better he would say that she was thirteen and not fifteen like he is, but that's impossible right? A thirteen year old girl in his year when the majority of them are either fifteen or sixteen and occasionally one or two fourteen? Chuckling to himself, Sasuke unconsciously snaked his arm around the girl and allowed her to sleep on his chest while he watched the scenery change from city to bush land to city again. Noting that they were almost back to where they started, Sasuke took his arm back and lightly shook the girl to wake her up.

"Oi, Scholar girl, wake up" Sasuke ordered, shaking her gently.

"Hmm?" Sakura questioned.

"We're almost home" Sasuke smirked.

"Aa" Sakura nodded, rubbing her eyes of any sleep that had collected in her eyes and stretched like a cat, waking her self up properly. _'Cute'_ Sasuke thought, watching her rub her eyes and stretching, noting that her top rose slightly when she stretched, revealing that lovely stomach of hers. Looking around, Sakura noted that Sasuke and her were the only ones left on the train, guessing that this was most likely the final stop for the night and got up from her seat like Sasuke and walked over to the doors waiting for the train to stop and doors to slide open.

"Final stop, Konoha central, thank you for traveling with us tonight, good night" a man spoke over the intercom as the train pulled into the station and the mechanical train doors slid open, allowing the final passengers to get off the train. Following the Uchiha, Sakura walked off the train and out of the train station, savouring the quite off their surroundings as they walked through the park and passed the shopping centre which began their adventure they had today.

It seemed, that unconsciously, Sasuke had gotten a hold of Sakura's hand, holding it like it was the last thing he was ever going to hold, which Sakura unconsciously smiled to and allowed Sasuke to hold her hand as their fingers interlaced. Without realizing it, both had turned away from the path towards Sakura's house and walked towards a large cherry blossom tree on the top of a hill and jumped up into the tree, enjoying the beauty of nature at night, hands still interlaced as Sakura lay carelessly on Sasuke in between his legs as he lay against the tree trunk, Sasuke's other arm long ago had snaked around Sakura's waist.

_'What's this feeling?' _

**_'It's called love' _**

_'That's ridiculous! I have no feelings for Sasuke aside a friendship and classmate' _

**_'I didn't say it was Sasuke' _**

_'But you were implying it' _

**_'Yea…I was, but you are in love' _**

_'What nonsense! This is ridiculous-' _

**_'Have you taken any note of how you two are sitting? Your hand is in his, you are in between his legs and leaning on him! For Kami-sama's sake, his arm is around your waist!' _**

_'So?' _

**_'You are so dense! That's a very couple-y thing to do!' _**

_'…' _

"I-I should probably go now" Sakura smiled as she pulled her hand away from Sasuke's and pulled out of his hold.

"Oh, yea, your brother is probably worried" Sasuke chuckled, jumping off the tree with the girl and guiding her house.

--

"Well, I'll see you on Monday" Sakura smiled forcefully.

"Yea, bye" Sasuke nodded, walking away from the mansion before him and towards his own.

"Well that was a weird night" Sakura muttered walking into the house and closing the door, upon closing the door, Sakura could have sworn she heard cries and wails of exasperation that sounded similar to Tenten, Temari and Hinata…and was that Mikoto?

**End Recap**

* * *

As their final week of class and school concluded for the Christmas break, students piled out of the majestic institution, either relieved that they were finally free and got to spend time with their friends or extremely upset, knowing they had summer camp this holiday, and wouldn't get to see their friends until a couple of days before the end of the Christmas break. Waiting for students to make their way out of the hell hole (as Sakura had called it) the blossom waited outside the art room for Kurenai to arrive so she could collect all her bodies of work from over the year and any musical manuscripts that Sakura had left from over the year (for the extension work of course). Turning her head to the right to the sound of foot steps clapping against the wooden hallway, Sakura scowled in distaste as she watched Ino walking up to her. 

"Hello Forehead-girl" Ino smiled fakely.

"Yamanaka" Sakura nodded in slight recognition.

"Well, I would just like to say that this year has been an excellent year, and I hope to have a repeat of this wonderful year next year, however, knowing how _wonderful_ this year was, I am now regretting it, so I am asking you nicely now to fuck off and get lost, I have my ways to make you disappear" Ino threatened.

"…" Sakura made no comment, truthfully, she hadn't even been listening at all and in fact had been ignoring Ino since she started blabbering on about whatever it was she wanted to blabber on about, in the back of her mind, yes the inner in her was planning ways to kill and maim the girl, but all she really was thinking about is how much longer Kurenai would be, she didn't have all after noon you know!

"To scared to speak?" Ino smirked "Wise choice" Ino nodded, flipping her hair over her back and walking away with swaying hips, presumably to Sasuke. Slowly the sound of hasty foot steps slapping against the wooden floor sped through the North wing hallway as a slightly flustered and disheveled looking Kurenai came running towards the blossom with various books and papers in her left hand and keys and posters in another hand. Sighing inwardly at her teacher's tardiness, she walked over to the flushed black haired woman, lending a hand and carrying some of the things in her hand.

"Thanks Sakura-san" Kurenai smiled handing over the books, paper and posters so she could open the art room mahogany doors to allow the blossom to collect her works.

"Sorry I'm so late Sakura-san, I got….caught up….with…Kakashi-san" Kurenai mumbled.

"It's okay" Sakura nodded, taking the silent hint that she had a _deeper_ relationship with her math teacher. Sighing inwardly, Sakura gave her art teacher a once over with her eyes, noticing the slightly crinkled look to her outfit for the day, the slightly messy hair, the smudged make up and the suspicious white stain on the woman's black skirt, just above her thighs. Great, so her math teacher and art/music teacher were having an _intimate_ relationship on school grounds, she just hope for the janitors sake, that they clean where ever they did _it_ might well, if not, well Sakura might just have to be careful next time she goes into one of the many class rooms she takes classes in next year. Walking into the art room behind the black haired woman, Sakura walked over to the many store rooms, pulling out various art equipment and canvases, piling them into one pile before receiving manuscripts with music notes on them which she place carefully into her folder and back into her bag.

"Kurenai-sensei, can I have a bag to carry these things in?" Sakura asked, pointing to the art equipment and the eight or nine canvases, along with various paper paintings and drawings and sculptures.

"Of course" Kurenai smiled.

"Arigato" Sakura bowed as she watched the teacher run into another store room and coming back out with a reasonably large plastic bag and newspaper to wrap the sculptures in. Working in silence, the teacher and student wrapped up each sculpture, placing them into the bag carefully before placing each of the canvases into the bag, followed by the paper works which were placed in a separate folder and then placed into the bag.

"You achieved an amazing result this year Sakura-san, I hope I can see those same results next year" Kurenai smiled.

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Sakura smiled back.

"Well, you should probably be on your way and see your friends, tell your Kaa-san and Tou-san that I said Merry Christmas and have a Happy New year" Kurenai requested.

"Of course" Sakura nodded "See you next year Kurenai-sensei" Sakura smiled, waving to her teacher and leaving the art room for the final time that year. By now, students had already evacuated the premises and were far gone, most likely at home or hanging out with friends, causing much chaos to the people that happened to be in their path, unfortunately. Enjoying the piece and quiet of the hall ways, Sakura, opened up her locker, brought out her math text book along with her Business and Legal studies text book and the History, Geography, Biology, Physics and Chemistry text books, struggling slightly to put them in her bag, but eventually managed, cursing at the weight of her bag as she pulled out everything of her locker and placed into her bag as well. Locking her locker, the girl slowed her pace down slightly as she walked out of the hell hole and away from the school yards for the final time this year.

**_'You know, it seems odd that-' _**

_'Don't even say it' _

**_'But you know it does seem a little odd that they-' _**

_'I said don't say it! You know what, don't even speak, you might have jinxed me' _

**_'Hmph! Fine'_**

"Let's see…work, gym training, ballet and soccer" Sakura muttered, walking passed the park that she had been in almost a full week ago with Sasuke, alone. Just thinking about what had happened between them (although in her mind, wasn't at all intentional on either party's part) sent her heart beating at a million miles an hour and her cheeks slightly red, her palms got slightly sweaty, and for some reason, she felt so flustered, she was so happy. Not paying attention to where she actually heading, some how knowing her feet would lead her safely home and to work, the girl hardly noticed when roughly seven other people began following her, all the way home, stalking her slightly, though some more begrudgingly thinking it was pointless, though she did notice, cursing her inner mind for bringing the topic about them not greeting her after school up.

Not minding that they were actually following her, Sakura mindlessly crossed the road, not paying attention to traffic signals as cars continued to drive on the road, it seemed by mere chance that the girl had managed to miss each and every car, barely, much to her friends' relief. Continuing her way towards home, the girl seemed to continue narrowly avoiding danger as various people came running out of no where, almost bumping into the oblivious girl had they not changed their path at the last second.

"Could she be any more oblivious?! Tenten exclaimed as the traffic stopped to allow the seven teenagers to cross the crossing hastily. Turning the corner the corner that Sakura had just turned, the teenagers were shocked when they found the blossom tapping her foot impatiently as she glared at the slightly irritated, her free hand on her hip, which looked slightly awkward since her free hand was also holding her school folder.

"If you guys really _wanted_ something, you could have just _asked_ instead of following me around like stalkers" Sakura glared. The girls and Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of their heads, while the other three guys were glaring at them. They stood there for about five minutes before Sakura gave up on asking them what they wanted and discreetly snuck away from them, who seemed oblivious through their flustered or angered state, the only one to really notice her leave was Sasuke, but, he already had a rough idea of where she was heading and so, decided to follow the girl, leaving the group as discreetly as the pink haired girl who was before them.

* * *

Smirking inwardly in triumph, the blossom quickly arrived at the massive mansion, running as hurriedly as she could with a bag of art works and supplies in her hold along with many text books up to her room, dumping her school bag onto the soft carpeted floor near her wardrobe with her folder on her desk and carefully placing the art works of all sizes onto the floor. Sighing irritably, the girl left the pile of works in the middle of the floor while she unlocked her wardrobe and went in, looking for her work attire, as well as her gym and ballet leotards and soccer uniform. 

Coming back out, changed into her marine green khaki jeans and green and white top, her various outfits for the after noon appointments were in one hand while in the other was her school uniform. Dumping her school uniform on her bed, the girl neatly folded her work and sporting gear into her sports bag, making sure that her knee and shin pads were in there along with three drink bottles and a towel before checking to make sure everything was all in the right place and correct so she could leave for her after noon activities. Giving her eyes a once over, the girl locked her wardrobe and closed the door to her bedroom, walking down various hallways towards the front door and out of the mansion.

Walking through the streets of Konoha, Sakura became more and more aware of the amount of people who either spared her a glance or even bothered to glare at her. Not sure of what they were so angry about, the girl continued her towards 'The Shining Café' where people continued giving her the intense stare, making her wonder if she had done something extremely bad to make people glare at her, or it was just because of her odd combination of coral pink hair and emerald green eyes. Ignoring the glares as best as she could the girl calmly walked into the café, not surprised at all to find that people were still staring at her as she walked into the back room to get changed into her work attire.

* * *

Sakura sighed, she had no idea of what she had done wrong, but whatever it was, it had spread through the town like a disease which resulted in people giving her either an angered look or a pitiful look, I mean, what could she have possibly done to anger the _entire_ town, aside her friends. Heck, every where she went, people had given her one of the two looks, her soccer coach and team mates, who had respected her a lot, Akito and Goro sent her a pitying look and then her ballet coach….well….let's not even go there.

But aside the people she knew like her trainers and coaches and what ever else, Sakura noticed one thing, the majority of the glares came from girls from basically any age from ten to late twenties; while many pitying looks came from woman, most likely over the age of thirty. That most likely meant she should be signing her death wish and will soon…

Grumbling in defeat, the girl decided instead of going home straight away, that she would by pass her home and take a long and quiet walk to ease her mind, and relax her tense muscles. Since when in the hell did she care what people thought of her? Who cares if they pitied her or were angered with her? She could care less, she told her self as she jumped onto a secluded cherry blossom tree branch, ignoring the cold chill that was running through the town currently, well it was winter…technically…even if there were in _fire_ country territory.

"What a day" Sakura mumbled, for some reason, even though she had technically just done at least six hours of exercise, she felt exhausted, she felt lazy. It was so odd, usually after exercise of any kind she would feel energized and want to do it all again, her muscles would feel relaxed and not tense like they did right now, heck even her mind was more alert than it was right "What a week" Sakura sighed as she leaned onto the tree trunk tiredly, enjoying the scenery of almost white blossoms in the dark sky. Suppressing a cold shiver, the girl continued to watch the fallen petals dance with the wind like her hair which was flying this way and that in a calming sway.

Closing her eyes in relaxation, the girl slowly drifted into a light slumber forgetting all priorities and issues that she would have to deal with sooner or later, right then and there, was the first time she had had the chance to relax in a long time and the blossom seemed to be enjoying it, so much so that the blossom failed to realize some one coming closer to the tree and actually jumping onto the branch she was on at the time.

By the time she had registered that some one was actually invading her personal space barrier, it was far too late as something dropped onto her head, something warm and soft, As her eyes shot open and her back bolted off the trunk, Sakura was slightly confused to only see darkness, frowning in displeasure, the girl pulled the blind fold over and look around to find Sasuke staring at her bored with a slight amount of concern. Looking down at her hands, she realized that what was over her head was a jacket…a very _nice_ smelling jacket might I add. Look quizzically up at Sasuke, the girl's eyes spoke her unspoken question.

"Your brother said you hadn't return from training and asked me to go find you" Sasuke explained, sitting on the branch with her.

"Oh" Sakura muttered "Here" Sakura said, giving him the jacket.

"Keep it" Sasuke ordered.

"I don't need it, I like a little cold breeze anyway" Sakura replied, going back to leaning on the tree trunk and allowing her mind to wander. Sasuke inwardly scoffed, right now it was roughly sixteen degrees and that _breeze_ wasn't as little as she claimed it to be.

"Why are you out here?" Sasuke asked.

"I could ask you the same question" Sakura replied "but I already did" Sakura sneered. Amazing, sixteen degrees and she still had a cocky air around her.

"So why are you here?" Sasuke repeated.

"Wanted a little fresh air" Sakura answered.

"It's almost ten" Sasuke scowled.

"Meh" Sakura shrugged.

"…" Well that was unexpected; doesn't she usually revise or study? Or do something else that could possibly affect her life in the near or distant future? Isn't she like working her brain or something like that? Something is obviously off with this cherry blossom, and Sasuke for some reason felt inclined to ask her and find out about it, even if he had to get it out of her using _forceful_ ways.

"What's up with you?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"Don't you usually have something to do now? Like training or studying?" Sasuke inquired.

"Why study or revise anything we learnt today? It's the last day of school and we learned nothing" Sakura scowled.

"That didn't stop you on the first day of school, we learnt as much on the first day as we did the last" Sasuke pointed out.

"_I_ personally may have not learnt a thing on either day, but we were still taught something and I believe it is important to revise it" Sakura said.

"And what of the winter homework?" Sasuke asked.

"Whatever" Sakura muttered, obviously bored of the conversation.

_'What's with her? She's seems…depressed'_ Sasuke thought looking over her character, she seemed…tired.

"Seriously, what's up? You seem really tired" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing is up with me" Sakura smiled reassuringly (fakely of course) "I'm just enjoying the peace and quiet" Sakura answered.

"Oh yea, enjoying peace and quiet outside up in a tree at ten pm" Sasuke sneered.

"Why does it seem so hard to believe?" Sakura asked.

"Because it's you" Sasuke stated bluntly.

"So? I could hardly call you some one who knows me _well_ after only a year" Sakura scoffed.

"You're right, but that's because you didn't let any one get to know you properly" Sasuke pointed out.

"…" Sakura stayed quiet, she knew it was true, so all she could do is huff in defeat and look away from him slightly angered.

"I don't get why you won't let anyone get close to you though" Sasuke said.

"Just because I'm not like everyone else who thrives on human contact doesn't mean I haven't let anyone get close to me" Sakura muttered.

"Name one person" Sasuke said.

"…" Sakura didn't say anything, not because it wasn't true, because she didn't want to say anything. Looking at the girl he could tell she could have said some one, it was just a matter of telling him, which he didn't think he would get an answer to any time soon. Looking closely at her profile, though it wasn't obvious he could tell she was shivering, whether it be because he brought up a subject that was strictly taboo or because it was cold it couldn't tell, but judging on her facial expression, he guessed she was getting cold. Sighing at her stupidity, Sasuke pulled him self closer to the girl, covering her with this jacket (which was far too big for her) and hugging her tightly; shocking her at the close contact.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Sakura stuttered suppressing the blush that was most likely going to come onto her usually impassive face.

"Oh come on Sakura, common survival knowledge, to get warm exchange body heat, you're cold" Sasuke stated "And here I thought you were smart" Sasuke sneered.

"I said I am fine" Sakura insisted as she tried to get of his _muscular_ arms, ignoring the addictively luscious scent he had wavering around him (failing of course).

"Now, tell me why you are so off today" Sasuke ordered, smirking at how the girl was struggling to push the blush off her cheeks while getting out of his arms. After a good ten minutes of struggling the girl gave up and just looked away, trying to ignore the intent gaze Sasuke was sending her.

"Well?" Sasuke beckoned.

"I'm just tired" Sakura mumbled.

"You've been tired before, you haven't let it affect you either" Sasuke stated.

"I don't know…I feel depleted…exhausted" Sakura murmured.

"That still has never affect you before" Sasuke said.

"I know" Sakura grumbled, looking down and away from Sasuke, knowing his gaze was still on her.

"So then what is affecting you?" Sasuke asked.

"I have no idea, I just feel to depleted today, my energy is all gone" Sakura answered.

_'Some how, I don't believe that, sure she may have her energy feeling like it's all gone, but since when has that stopped her with anything? I admit she does look exhausted, a lot more than ever, but it's not her physical being which is tired it's her mind'_ Sasuke analysed watching the blossom struggle to stay awake.

"Come on, I'll take you home" Sasuke offered.

"No it's okay I'll stay out for a little longer" Sakura insisted.

"Don't even think about it, your brother sent me out here looking for you _two_ hours ago, if I come back empty handed, he'll kill me" Sasuke said.

"Tell him I'll be back later" Sakura muttered tiredly.

"You're too tired to stay out any longer" Sasuke stated, and with that, he held onto the seemingly fragile blossom tighter before jumping off the branch, receiving a shocked yelped from the pink haired girl.

"Aww come on, it's only what ten thirty? It's the holidays! I just want to stay out a little longer" Sakura pleaded.

"You can stay out a little longer as we walk back" Sasuke smirked, dragging the blossom with him towards her house. Slowly and unwillingly, the girl followed the Uchiha after she convinced him to let her go so she could walk a little easier, not liking the idea of being dragged. As minutes passed the pair hadn't gotten much further from the cherry blossom tree, the blossom her self having slowed down a great deal from when they began walking as she struggled to remain awake; Sasuke a little further than her, but still in a good distance so that if she were to make a bolt, he could catch up easily.

More minutes passed as their distance from the tree had increased much to the relief of the boy who wanted to go home him self and get some shut eye, but it seemed that little blossom behind him causing more trouble than he had intended as she continued to slow her pace a little more over each minute, which was becoming quite concerning for Sasuke.

Turning back to check the girl was still there, Sasuke's eyes widened at the sudden increase in gap between them as he watched Sakura fall to the ground in exhaustion. Running to her lying form, Sasuke kneeled down and picked her up, making sure that she had no major injuries or bruises adorning her petite form. Sighing in relief when he found no indication of any damage, Sasuke stood up, carrying Sakura bridal style, not minding the idea of carrying her home at all, and actually realizing how she fitted perfectly in his arms and against his body, which she was snuggling against for warmth presumably, it was funny how asleep she was like a child but when she was awake in a way she was like a university student, heck even a person in their thirties with many commitments.

_'I wonder what she really is like, maybe her whole personality she has shown in front of us is an act and she is really like a fan girl'_ Sasuke pondered, looking down at the girl he had grown very accustomed, and dare he say, _liked and enjoyed_ having her in his company? But then, it would be hard to continue an act, even for her, sooner or later she would crack under the pressure and most likely explode, metaphorically speaking of course. Continuing his little trip to her mansion, Sasuke continued to ponder why _his_…I mean _the_ cherry blossom in his arms seemed so out of it today, admittedly he was slightly worried that she would turn into a cutter or something…but then again, she would most likely snap out of it and she'll be back to her old self by the morning, may be she really was just tired.

* * *

Pressing the button on the intercom for the door bell Sasuke waited a few moments until some one, more than likely Daichi, would answer his call and let him in. 

"Hey, is that you Sasuke?" Daichi asked through the intercom. Pressing the button while still carrying Sakura, the boy answered.

"Aa" Sasuke grunted.

"Okay, come on in" Daichi seemed to be smiling. Slowly the black gate rolled allowing the black haired youth into onto the property so he could drop off the sleeping girl. Looking towards the door, Sasuke saw Daichi standing there, slightly concerned yet very relieved to see his little sister in his arms.

"Aaahhh! Stubborn girl" Daichi sighed in relief as Sasuke reached the door "Did she cause you any hassle?" Daichi asked.

"No, not at all" Sasuke lied.

"Thank god" Daichi grunted "Come on, let's put her into bed" Daichi smiled.

"Hn" Sasuke nodded, following Daichi into the massive mansion, some what familiar with the path he was taking. Walking through the various hall ways of the mansion and up various stair cases the trio eventually made it to Sakura's which was expectedly closed. Opening the door to the room and flicking the light switch to allow light in the room, both males were shocked to find the state of the room. Well, it wasn't _messy_ by their standards, but by Sakura's standards, well it was a bloody pig sty!

"Oh my!" Daichi gasped, staring at the bag of art things in the middle of her room and her school clothes carelessly tossed onto her bed, school bag next to her closet and folder on her desk, still full of books. It seemed, well quite a shocker for both males, I mean, here room is always, and I mean _always_ spotless, her books in her folder would be either packed away into a big trunk of old school books or placed into one of the many book shelves the girl had acquired over the year in _alphabetical_ order, which would go the same for her text books which both males assumed were still ion her school bag which was stuffed so bad it made stuffed turkeys look _thin_ and if her school bag wasn't unpacked that meant her lunch box was still in her bag, and that had left over grilled fish, scrabbled eggs, vegetables and rice in it, there was no way that the bag was smelling _pleasant_, especially since they had a practical phys. Ed lesson that day.

"Has anything been happening at school lately?" Daichi asked, looking at the odd state of the room.

"Not that I know of" Sasuke replied, making his way around the bag of art things and towards her bed.

"Has she told you anything? Are those fangirls at her again?" Daichi asked, concerned for his little sister as Sasuke tucked her in to her comfortable bed, ignoring the fact that she had been out all night and day and had not had a shower yet or changed into pajamas.

"No, she's been fine this last week of school" Sasuke answered, even though he knew he was lying when he had noticed the blossom not paying attention to their conversations during lunch and recess, not to mention ignoring the teacher completely. Stroking a stray strand of pink hair out of her angelic face Sasuke inwardly smiled carelessly before exiting her room, closing the light off so she could sleep better and shutting the door.

"Well, whatever is affecting her, should hopefully go away through the holidays and maybe she'll be her normal self again" Daichi sighed.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as the duo walked back down the hallways and stair cases so Sasuke could get home for some shut eye.

* * *

As the hours continued and passed, night eventually became morning as the moon became the sun. As moon light had at one stage been poured by the bucket load into the blossom's room, sunlight replaced the white shine with a bright, shimmering light heating the cold room and slowly waking up the sleeping girl her self. As eyelids struggled to remain closed, emerald eyes slowly greeted the sunny day with a tired gleam adorning them.

Slowly as the blossom began to wake up, a distinct odor reached the her nose, alerting her as she bolted right up, scrunching her nose in disgust. Searching her room for pungent scent, the girl's face seemed to scrunch even more as she realized that there could be many sources for the disgustingly disgusting smell. Growling at her carelessness from the evening before the girl shot out of bed, not even bothering to make her bed as she made her way into her wardrobe and unlocked it looking for an outfit to wear. Realizing there didn't seem to be much in her closet at the time the girl found a Chinese styled red and black mid sleeved top and a pair of black shorts, grabbing them with her usual under clothes and headed off to the bathroom.

Quickly freshening her self up after a steaming hot shower and changing into her found attire, the girl tossed her old clothes into the clothes hamper in the bath room before walking back into her room. Glaring at the mess she had left in her room from the day before, Sakura immediately went over to her desk where her fold sat carelessly and picked it up carrying it to where her bed lay and pulled a small trunk from underneath it. Unlocking the wooden trunk the girl placed the entire folder of book into the trunk neatly, next to other folders which had previous years' school work in them and placed her other school books into that folder away before closing the trunk and shoving it back under her bed to be never seen for another, hopefully.

Walking over to the balcony doors the girl, drew the semi opened curtains open and unlocked the balcony doors allowing a fresh breeze to waft into the stale room and hoping the ugly smell would eventually just leave her room. Going over to her school bag, she daringly unzipped the black bag, not surprised at another hideous smell attacked the girl as she took out her text books one by one and put them onto the book shelf she had next to her desk in alphabetical order before going back to her bag and taking out her sport gear and tossing it next to her school uniform (which was still on her bed) and put her sport joggers in her closet next to her many other shoes.

Stripping her bed of the sheets she had, she stuffed them into her school bag along with her school clothes before going back to the bathroom and took the clothing hamper out to the laundry where she had the usual washing machine and dryer in place, ready to clean and sterilize the many dirty clothes that she had with her, the only difference between a normal laundry and her laundry was that she had two washing machines and dryers since it was just simply more convenient. Tossing her school clothes and the clothes in the hamper into one machine and bed sheets into the other the girl added the washing powder and liquid before setting the machines to her desired setting and left the machines to wash her clothes, so she could take her lunch box and clean it, along with that pile of dirty dishes that had been accumulating as of late.

* * *

Smirking to herself in triumph, the girl went back up to her room inspecting the handy work she had just accomplished through the morning. Currently two or three hours after she awoke (making it roughly ten am) the girl had cleaned her entire room, leaving a refreshing smell and appeasing environment for her to continue her work in. She had washed the dishes, cleaned, dried, ironed and folded or hung her clothes back into their appropriate places, her school bag had been set to the back of her wardrobe like bags of previous years were, her carpet from the previous week was cleaned and back to its soft, un-sticky-self, her bed sheets were back in their rightful place and her school books were in the correct places, even that outdoor hot spring they had was cleaned and purified (just incase the girls had spread something into the water) and the house had a good dust over.

Nodding to her self for a good job the girl went over to her text books and a new set of exercise books, pulling them out and setting them onto the desk in her room, beginning to start that winter homework she had been assigned, it wasn't much really, just math, business, legal, geography, history, physics, biology, chemistry, geology, social studies, music, information technology and computer skills design, English and of course her most favourite subject; art. Opening up the first text book, the girl began to submerge into the _fabulous_ world of William Shakespeare and 19th century literature- you know, poems, plays, stories, novels, scripts, the works! Geez….what a great way to spend her winter vacation…

* * *

"I wonder if Saku-chan is up" Daichi mumbled tiredly as he walked the length of the hallways from the west wing to the east wing seeing as his bedroom was in the west wing while the girl's was in the east. Currently he was still in his pajamas which consisted of a simple pair of flannelette dark green pants and a white t-shirt. On his feet were green fluffy slippers and his hair was still in a mess from is slightly violent sleep (which ended in his pillow half soaked in drool and across the room). Continuing to walk through the hallways, Daichi began to wonder if his little imouto-chan was okay, considering the mess she had left in her room the night before.

* * *

Arriving outside the girl's room, his ear inspected if any sounds would come from out of the room, slightly surprised to find no sound coming from the dark room. Knocking on the door just to make sure, he waited a small second before opening the door and inspecting the room for the blossom.

"Imotou-chan, are you awake?" Daichi asked as he peeked into the room.

* * *

A quiet knock from outside the room brought the girl back from the world of Shakespeare and 19th century literature before she went back to focusing on her English homework, knowing full well that even if she didn't answer the door her brother would come right into the room. Slowly the door knob fell slightly as the door opened to reveal Daichi poking his head into the room. 

"Imouto-chan, are you awake?" Daichi asked looking around the room to find his sister at her desk, doing her homework like she would usually…and some how that brought a wave of relief through his body, that meant she was just having an off day yesterday or she was tired, since she was now concentrating on a text in front of her as she continued to jot down pages of notes of whatever she had to do and her room was once again spotless.

"So you are awake" Daichi smiled as he walked into the room over to the girl.

"Whatcha doing?" Daichi chirped, peering over the girl's shoulder.

"Winter homework" Sakura mumbled, not bothering to look at him at all as she began the next question for this thing…hmm….if the first question took a page and a half, and the second one is similar to the first but wants the answer in more _detail_ then the second answer could roughly be three pages, if Sakura was correct.

"Holy crap! You're only up to question two?! When did you start?" Daichi exclaimed.

"Fifteen minutes ago" Sakura answered as she began to write down the next answer.

"You took fifteen minutes on question _one_?!" Daichi cried.

"So?" Sakura muttered.

"I took fifteen seconds on my answers back at your age!" Daichi explained.

"I'm sorry I'm not as _talented_ as you are" Sakura glared, beginning to write on the third page.

"Just how long is your answer?" Daichi asked.

"This one or question one?" Sakura asked.

"Question one" Daichi said.

"A page and a half" Sakura answered. Looking down at the girl's exercise book her brother went wide eyed as he looked at the size of her writing, it was tiny! You would need a microscope for that writing, damn, and she got a whole page and a half out of one answer?! Damn!

"Damn, that's a lot of writing" Daichi muttered.

"Whatever, if you are going to continue staying here to gawk at my answers, can you please do it later, your noise is disrupting me" Sakura requested, her head pointing to the door.

"Oh sure" Daichi nodded as he walked out of the room, happy that his sister was back to normal and went to go prepare something to eat.

* * *

"Saku-chan" Daichi chirped as he came waltzing into the girl's room, not bothering to knock, much less close the door. 

"Stop" Sakura ordered.

"Nani?" Daichi frowned.

"One more step and you'll be on my English homework, I am not writing all that out _again_" Sakura glared. Looking down at what Sakura was talking about, Daichi's eyes widened when he realized that his foot was almost about to step onto her homework, which looked like it took a _long_ time. Looking around the room (which was pretty hard since it was pitch black aside Sakura's desk which had a small light on it) Daichi's eyes widened when he saw the amount of work she had already done for the day, there was English, math, her various science subjects, geography, history, Business, legal and social studies. On her bed was various canvases (which he guessed were one she had done over the year) along with manuscripts and next to the balcony were piles of text books of all sizes and her various visual arts process diaries next to it.

_'Is this all she has been doing today?'_ Daichi wondered, looking at the pink haired girl who was now typing something incredibly fast with two texts books on her lap and an exercise book on her table next to the key board.

"Hey Saku-chan, it's time for dinner, come on" Daichi beckoned.

"You go ahead, I have just got to finish this I.T.C.S.D, music and art stuff and then I'm done for the day" Sakura replied as she began typing even faster before double clicking on something, typing again and then clicking save before she smirked in triumph, leaning back onto her chair.

_'I hate designing web pages, it's so annoying, but then again, it's because I use the html codes and stuff, if I did it the way we were taught it could be easier'_ Sakura sighed.

"Aww come on!" Daichi pleaded "Just have a twenty minute break, all you have been doing is school work, it's the holidays for Kami's sake, live a little" Daichi begged.

"Give me an hour or two and I'll be done" Sakura replied, turning off her computer and going towards the canvases on her bed, shuffling through them and tried to find one that she liked. Ironically, it was the painting she had done not too long ago when her friends were over for that study date a while back. Pulling it out of the pile and going over to her most recent process diary, the girl began to write non-stop, most likely writing about why she had done everything and what not- an evaluation if you will.

"Fine" Daichi sighed, watching the girl look back and forth to her painting before writing something and looking back at the canvas again.

* * *

Two hours later, it was nine at night and Daichi was now walking back to the blossom's room, hoping to drag her out of the room and get her to eat something, she was so hopeless when it came to caring for her self at times. 

"Saku-chan, times up, dinner time" Daichi ordered as he opened the door and let himself into the pitch black room. Making sure to watch his step, he turned on the light and searched the room for the blossom, who was no where to be found in the room. Everything seemed to be back in their usual place, which meant she had finished the work she was supposed to do over the holidays, and her room was once again cleaned, spotless, ignoring the canvases that sat on her bed waiting to be put away, but Daichi presumed that she was thinking of a place to put them and just left them on her bed for the time being. Some how knowing where she was, Daichi growled slightly, as he turned off the light and closed the door walking down to the east wing gymnasium, where he presumed Sakura would be, since most local ones would be closed or something today since a) it was the weekend, b) it was the holidays and c) it was nine at night.

* * *

"SA-KU-RA!" Daichi roared as he stormed into the gymnasium, not surprised to find Sakura in one of her many gymnastic leotards and performing various complicated steps and moves, in a number of numerous ways. 

"You said give you two hours and I find you here training?!" Daichi growled, glaring at the pink haired girl who was ignoring him as she cart wheeled around the room.

**_'You are so dead' _**

_'Shut up'_

"Hehe…I forgot…"Sakura sweatdropped, scratching the back of her neck nervously, feeling slightly like a puppy dog doing the wrong thing and being caught in action.

"Forgot?!" Daichi glared, storming over to the blossom.

"…Yea" Sakura coughed "Well….ja" Sakura chirped fakely, prepared to make an escape, had she not been captured by her brother.

"You are so annoying at times" Daichi glared watching her struggle against his hold "Don't forget, you are still a growing girl and you do need to eat"

"I know, and I was going to eat something at ten" Sakura smiled cheaply.

"Pft, yea right" Daichi glared, dragging the girl out of the gymnasium and towards the kitchen where he had already prepared something for them to eat, nothing special of course, just rice, grilled fish, eggs and various vegetables.

"Eat" Daichi ordered, dumping the girl on a chair before he went over to his seat and began eating. Muttering silent curses and glaring at her older brother, she grabbed her chopsticks and began to slowly shovel her bowl of rice into her mouth after saying a quiet 'Itadakimasu'.

"So how has school been?" Daichi asked.

"The usual" Sakura answered, taking a portion of her grilled fish and eating it.

"And nothing unusual?" Daichi questioned.

"Define unusual" Sakura said.

"Not normal" Daichi answered.

"But then what is normal?" Sakura asked.

"…"

"I'll take your silence as a 'you don't know'" Sakura smirked inwardly, shoveling another mouthful of rice into her mouth. Daichi glared.

"So then why was your room in a mess yesterday?" Daichi asked.

"You have your priorities, I have mine" Sakura answered (not actually answering the question at all) resulting in a glare from Daichi.

"Like?" Daichi asked.

"Training, work, the _usual_" Sakura sneered.

"So then what is the usual for you?" Daichi asked.

"Training, work and school" Sakura answered.

"But yesterday was the last day of school" Daichi pointed out.

"So?"

"…"

"Whatever, I'm done" Sakura muttered as she stood up from her seat, taking a bowl, chopsticks and plate of fish bones over to the sink, tossing the bones in the bin and washing out her bowl before placing it neatly into the dish washer.

"What the hell?" Daichi muttered "She took so much smaller bites than me, and she ate slower" Daichi wondered where in the hell all her food had gone in that small amount of time, maybe he just didn't notice her eating what she had as much as he should have. Disappearing away from the kitchen, Sakura quietly walked up the flight of stair cases and towards her room before a soft slamming of her door could be heard from below in the kitchen, resulting in a regretful sigh from Daichi.

_'When did she and I get so far apart?'_ Daichi wondered, remembering when she and him were the inseparable pair when Sakura was roughly four.

_**FLASH BACK…**_

_It was currently four o'clock in the after noon, and right outside in the Suna gymnasium, a little girl, roughly the age of three years, 6 months and 28 days with pink hair and bright green eyes stood wearing one of here many leotards and a gym bag in hand. Today she was wearing a bright pink Chinese style sleeveless leotard with black trimmings, on her little legs were small white leg warmers and on her wrists sat white sweat bands, on her little feet were white ballet flats. Next to her sat a big trophy, roughly her entire height which said 'Haruno Sakura, 3rd years champion', it gleamed in the fading sunlight as reds, pinks, oranges and purples painted the sky in a magical array of colours. _

_Watching other children her age getting picked up by their parents the little blossom felt a wave of envy wash over her like a bucket of water, wishing that her parents would have been there at one stage, even if it was a five minute thing where they just watched her performance, or cheered her on the blossom would have been happy, but it just didn't seem that they could make it this time, like every other time. Looking around for some one she actually knew, the little girl frowned when she realized that no one she knew was waiting for her, heck, not even a limo or something that could pick her up. _

_Sighing in anguish, the girl flung her gym bag over little shoulder, adjusting it so she could carry it properly, and picked up her golden trophy; if some one wasn't there to pick her up, then she would just have to walk home, she had done it many times before. Grumbling in distaste at the brown landscape, the girl continued to walk, step by little step towards her home, it really wasn't hard to miss, it was one of the bigger ones around which wasn't completely sand coloured, with spots of white here and there, admittedly, it was quite the luxurious house, but the blossom personally hated it, after all it was a new place to her, having moved from Konoha only a few months ago. As minutes passed the blossom continued her walk towards home when a group of older children (girls) came up to her with evil grins plastered on their faces. _

_'Oh no' Sakura muttered inwardly. _

_"Hello there little forehead" A younger Akaya smirked, looking down on her. _

_"Hello Chiyo-san" Sakura smiled forcefully. _

_"What have you got there?" Akaya asked. _

_"Nothing i-important" Sakura replied. _

_"Well, then if it is nothing important, you won't mind me taking it off your hands" Akaya smirked as her two accomplices advanced towards the little blossom who was backing up slowly. _

_"No it's mine!" Sakura cried, tears adorning her porcelain face. _

_"Sharing is caring" Akaya grinned as she swiped the trophy away from the blossom while her little accomplices hit her. _

_"No! That's mine! I earned it" Sakura sniffed. _

_"You don't deserve it" Akaya scoffed as she began to walk away. _

_"Please…give it…back" Sakura cried 'I want to show Otou-sama, Okaa-sama and Onii-chama' _

_"Aww…look the little forehead is going to cry" Akaya cackled as she flicked the girl's forehead, pushing her back with quiet the force. _

_"Give…it back…Onegai" Sakura begged. _

_"No" Akaya smirked as they walked away. _

_"Yamatte Onegai!" Sakura cried. _

_"Pft! Pathetic forehead, you can't do anything to stop me" Akaya sneered before she and her 'friends' ran away. _

_As minutes passed the tears on Sakura's face never seemed to stop as she continued to stare at the direction that her trophy had gone. _

_"Saku-chan!" a voice called out as foot steps buckled towards. _

_'Onii-chama?' Sakura gasped, turning in the direction of the voice. _

_"Saku-chan" her brother sighed in relief when he saw his little sister's face; but frowned when he saw the tears. _

_"Nani?" a younger Daichi muttered "What happened Saku-chan?" Daichi asked, holding the girl's shoulder to comfort her. _

_"Th-they t-t-took m-my t-t-trophy" Sakura sniffled. _

_"Who took it? Why is your leotard all ripped?" Daichi asked. The little blossom didn't speak, looking away form her brother ashamed "Those kids again?" Daichi sighed bringing the blossom into a close hug. _

_"Eep" Sakura squeaked, surprised her brother had just pulled her into a hug "Nani? Daichi-nii-chama? Daijobou?" Sakura asked. _

_"I should be asking you that" Daichi sighed, she really was never one to worry about her own self, even if she was only three years old 'she's so hopeless sometimes I swear' Daichi thought inwardly, looking down at his little sister who had a confused look on her features, replacing her previously sad one, though the tears were still there. _

_"Sorry I didn't come earlier, I got held up at school" Daichi sighed. _

_"It's okay" Sakura chirped. _

_"How did you go?" Daichi asked. _

_"1st place for my division" Sakura mumbled, she was really never one to brag about her place, usually blushing when she had told her brother how she had done, especially if she had done extremely well in the tournament or competition.  
_

_"I couldn't quite catch that" Daichi lied, he knew she had come 1st, when he had come to pick her up, he noticed the display board showing the rankings, but went away to look for the missing girl to congratulate her. _

_"1st place" Sakura answered a little louder. _

_"A little louder please Saku-chan" Daichi encouraged; she really did need to work on getting a louder voice. _

_"First place" Sakura said. _

_"A little louder" Daichi beckoned. _

_"I said first place!" Sakura glared…although her glare still needed some work when it came to her, her big green puppy like eyes just couldn't do it yet. _

_"I thought so" Daichi chuckled at his little sister's outburst. Sakura blushed at her outburst as her little hands covered her mouth in shock. _

_"Gomen nasai…I didn't mean to yell" Sakura muttered. _

_"Aww…Saku-chan it's okay" Daichi smiled "Come on, let's go for ice-cream" Daichi suggested. _

_"But Otou-sama and Okaa-sama wouldn't like it if we ate something before dinner" Sakura frowned. _

_"Aww…come on, just one scoop" Daichi begged. _

_"And they wouldn't like it if you stayed out any longer than you had to, they would want you to study" Sakura frowned again. _

_"Aww…such a fun spoiler" Daichi sighed. _

_"But Otou-sama would be upset if you disobeyed him" Sakura scowled 'And some how if I was with you I'd get blamed…' _

_"Fine, let's go home" Daichi sighed in defeat "Come on Saku-chan" Daichi smiled, holding the girl's hand as they walked towards the Haruno mansion (in Suna). Suddenly, as they were walking along the blossom tripped on her own two feet earning her a big bruise on her forehead not to mention many other scratches on her already scratched body. _

_"Aww…Saku-chan you are such a klutz" Daichi sighed, picking the teary girl up and carrying her the rest of the way home, which she disagreed to, saying she was fine to walk on her own. _

_**…END FLASH BACK**_

* * *

"Saku-chan, what are you doing?" Daichi asked as he opened the door to her bedroom…damn she really had to invest in a better lock…the last one broke…but that was probably because she brought it from the dollar store. Looking around the room, Daichi was slightly surprised to see the girl once again working on something, which she seemed very into at the moment…well…actually it was just reading something, but you get what I mean. Currently she was sitting on her bed, her hair still in the usual buns, but it looked slightly wet and she was wearing her pajamas, the balcony door was still opened, letting in the cool breeze from the outside. The only light in the room came from the little lamps on her bedside. 

"What are you reading Saku-chan?" Daichi asked. No response. It seemed she was lost in the world of the book she was reading…that really…large impossibly big book.

"Saku-chan is there anything you want to talk about?" Daichi asked. Sakura put her book down and looked at her brother weirdly.

"No" Sakura responded.

"You sure, nothing?" Daichi asked.

"Nope, nothing" Sakura answered.

"…How has your gymnastics been going?" Daichi asked.

"Good" Sakura answered.

"What did you come in the last competition you entered in?" Daichi answered.

"First" Sakura answered.

"Congratulations!" Daichi smiled.

"Thanks…but it was nearly nine months ago" Sakura rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her brother.

"…Itachi-san tells me you take martial arts…"Daichi said awkwardly, trying to bring a conversation up between the two.

"Yes I do" Sakura nodded.

"And how would he know that?" Daichi glared.

"I teach him" Sakura answered.

"You what?!" Daichi exclaimed.

"You heard me" Sakura replied.

"You teach him? What belt is he?" Daichi asked.

"Red belt, Cho Dan Bo" Sakura answered.

"And you are?" Daichi asked.

"Black belt forth Dan" Sakura replied.

"Sugoi!" Daichi squealed.

"Look, is there something you wanted? Because, if you haven't noticed, I was busy _reading_!" Sakura glared, man how did her harmless glare turn into something that could possibly be responsible for those mysterious _disappearances_ lately?

"Err….gomen ne" Daichi sweatdropped "But I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or something" Daichi chuckled nervously.

"How trivial" Sakura scoffed "Bye now" Sakura glared, going back to reading whatever she was reading.

"Aww you're no fun" Daichi scowled, walking back out of the room.

* * *

As more and more hours passed the blossom had eventually nodded off into the world of dreams. Eyelids fell down as they became heavy and the blossom eventually gave in, not minding the fact that the text book was still in her slender hands and she was above the covers with her balcony door still open. As a couple of more hours had passed; Daichi slowly peered into the room, wondering if the girl had fallen asleep, or was still reading that horrendous book of hers. Looking around the poorly lit room to the black bed, Daichi's eyes seem to soften as he watched the delicate girl's body rise and fall with each breathe, sound asleep. Looking around the room, Daichi sighed, she must have fallen asleep while she was still reading since the book was still in her grasp and the lights were on, not to mention her odd sleeping position where she was half sitting up half lying down and her balcony doors were still opened. 

Walking over to the girl, he look the book away from her, making sure to book mark it (he didn't exactly want to die just yet) before he set it down on the bedside table. Picking up the fragile blossom, he lifted her covers up before tucking her into the black sheets, watching her stir slightly as she adjusted her self to a comfortable position. Walking over to the balcony, Daichi closed the doors and locked them (just to be safe) before closing the curtains (hoping the sunlight wouldn't wake her up too early in the morning) and turning off the bedside lamps so the girl could sleep how she always did; in darkness. Smiling at her stress-free demeanor, Daichi watched his sister for a quiet moment, stroking her hair lightly before walking out of her room and towards his own for some sleep.

_'Good night my little Imotou-chan'_ Daichi smiled.

* * *

_'What on earth is Saku-chan doing?'_ Daichi sweatdropped as he watched his sister. Currently it was the day before Christmas, and like every day before that, Sakura was cooped up in her room, doing something either on her computer, looking through some book, writing something or a combination of all three at once (if you get what I mean), what ever it was, it kept her busy for a good long time that she only took _important _calls and was always in her room, unless of course she was in the bathroom, eating, working or training. It's not like he could get any closer to investigate what the girl was working on because all over her room, manila folders, documents, books, folders and various other bits and pieces were sprawled right across her room, covering all her carpet so only various spots of carpet could be seen which went the same for her bed, heck even the space in her balcony was being used the only difference was the stuff outside had a paper weight on it so it wouldn't blow away in the wind.

Over the past week she had gotten numerous text messages and phone calls from her friends asking her to join them for a Christmas Eve dinner, sleepover and hang out, but of course she had declined, although she had a good excuse (this time), she had a gymnastics function to go to and if she didn't go to this, she wouldn't be allowed to participate in any other tournaments the following year, do you realize what the could do to a gymnast?

"Daichi-nii-sama, do you want something?" Sakura asked as she continued to type something on her computer before she switched over to the laptop and typed something on that.

"Oh no, I was just wondering if you would like to do something…but…" Daichi sweatdropped.

"Sorry nii-sama, I'm busy right now" Sakura said.

"I realized" Daichi sighed "Well, there is lunch on the table if you want something to eat" Daichi said.

"Hai" Sakura seemed to nod.

"Well…I'll go now" Daichi muttered.

* * *

"Saku-chan" Daichi chimed as he waltzed back into the girl's room. Looking around for the blossom, Daichi frowned, she was no where in sight, her books and what not were still all over the place, the balcony doors were opened tight while her wardrobe was locked, and all her lights were off. She better not be down in the gym training or he would kick her butt personally (even he really didn't want to hurt her), turning around and storming out of the blossom's room with a frown, Daichi prepared to slam the door shut when the blossom her self had appeared right in front of him, her hair was dripping wet, even though it was still in the two buns, and covered by a fluffy white towel and covering her body was a white t-shirt and black boxers, on her face was a confused and questioning look. 

"Saku-chan" Daichi squealed in relief.

"What do you want?" Sakura questioned, walking into her room and turning on a light.

"I was wondering where you were" Daichi explained "Beside that, don't you have a friend's hang over or something to go to?" Daichi asked.

"I wouldn't have a clue" Sakura answered (of course we all know she was lying- she did get 50 or so calls, texts and what not's from them), tossing the towel off her head and onto a hanger on the back of her door.

"Why not?" Daichi frowned.

"I haven't spoken to them since the end of school, how would you know anyway?" Sakura asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"They told me to remind you" Daichi frowned.

"Well, they told me nothing about it, now if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do" Sakura said before she went over to her desk and began typing something. Frowning at his sister, Daichi watched her for a moment for he walked out leaving her to his own devices.

* * *

"Hello, Daichi-san is Sakura-chan there?" Tenten asked over the phone. 

"Yea she is" Daichi answered.

"Is she going to come over or not?" Tenten asked.

"She told me she had better things to be doing and that you guys didn't tell her anything about it" Daichi frowned.

"She isn't out training is she?" Tenten asked.

"No, she's in her room" Daichi replied.

"Doing what?" Tenten pondered.

"If I knew, I would answer you, I too am very confused." Daichi said.

"Oh, I see, well, speak to you later" Tenten sighed glumly before the phone went dead and she hung up.

* * *

"HARUNO SAKURA! GET OFF YOUR COMPUTER AND GO OUT WITH YOUR FRIENDS!" Daichi yelled as he stormed into her room, shocked to find it empty and clean. 

"Would you just shut up?!" Sakura glared biting into an apple she had just gotten before walking away from him.

"Where are you-"

"Just shut up, you are giving me a headache" Sakura seemed to glare at him from behind before walking down one hall and up another.

_'Saku-chan why do you always avoid me? You said you had forgiven me…'_ Daichi frowned.

**_FLASH BACK… _**

_"Look, I am sure you came here to tell me something other than yell at me; so out with it" Sakura ordered calmly. _

_"I want to know what your feelings are towards me, do you hate me?" Daichi asked. _

_"I told you before; I don't hate you" Sakura answered. _

_"Then what are your feelings towards me?" Daichi asked. _

_"I wouldn't have a clue" Sakura answered. _

_"Look; I am sorry for leaving you in Suna, but Otou-san-" _

_"I already forgave you for that; I didn't come here because I was angry at you; I had the need to training; I have been feeling lazy lately" Sakura answered. _

_"But-" _

_"Daichi-nii-sama, I forgave you a long time ago" Sakura smiled "And I am sorry that I made you worry" Sakura muttered with a tinge of pink gracing her cheeks. _

_"Aww…Saku-chan! You are so Kawaii!!!" Daichi squealed as he hugged Sakura in a bear hug. _

_"Nani!" Sakura yelped as she was tossed into the air by her brother "I'm not some little kid you know!" Sakura shouted as she was tossed back up in the air "Stop! I think I'm going to be sick!" _

_"Aww…Saku-chan, you will always be a little kid in my eyes" Daichi grinned ruffling the girls hair; carrying her. _

_"Oi don't! And don't call me Saku-chan" Sakura grumbled as she tried to fix her hair as her friends came in and jumped out of Daichi's arms. _

**_…END FLASH BACK_**

"Saku-chan where are you going?" Daichi cried as he chased his little sister down the halls only to frown in distaste as the hall he ran down came to a dead end and all the doors were closed, presumably locked too. In a matter of minutes a soft and sweet melody began, making its way to Daichi's ears which lead him to the last door on the right before the end of the hall. Pressing his ear against the door (which he guessed was locked) Daichi closed his eyes and let the beautiful piano melody reach his ears. As minutes passed the melody continued before it came to a slow stop, fading out in a soft note. It seemed as slowly as one melody ended another started, tickling Daichi's system with both joy and sorrow as he listened to the beautiful tune; joy because it was such a beautiful tune and it came from his little imouto-chan, but also sorrow for knowing that she was still keeping to her daily schedule of training, practice and work. As hours passed the melodies continued changing each time the song would end to begin a new one.

Slowly it seemed the final song had faded the sound of the piano being packed away and the sound of Sakura opening the door reached Daichi's ears as he struggled to get off the door and look like he was actually there at that moment for a reason. Stumbling to his feet, Daichi managed to look as casual as he could (which wasn't very casual) as Sakura came out of the room she was in moments ago playing the beautiful melodies on the piano and walked away, not even bothering to spare a questioning glance towards Daichi who looked very suspicious with an upside down newspaper from god knows when and anyway, where the hell did he get it?

Frowning at how his little sister ignored him right there and then Daichi stuffed the upside down newspaper into his pocket and began following the girl, coming to an abrupt stop in front of her room where her door had just slammed shut. Opening the door cautiously Daichi peered through the room before his gaze came upon the blossom her self in bed, her back to him, and lights off. Keeping his gaze on the girl Daichi continued to frown at her.

_'What is she doing going to bed so early?'_ Daichi scowled before he looked down his watch and sweatdropped...okay so may be he was wrong, it was roughly quarter to eleven at night, so it technically wasn't late…

Walking over to the bed he sat down and shook the blossom lightly.

"Ano, Saku-chan, you sure you don't want to go to your friends tonight?" Daichi asked.

"Aa" Sakura answered.

"Don't you want to cut a turkey and hang out with them or whatever else they are doing now?" Daichi asked.

"Aa" Sakura grunted.

"Don't you want to have a little fun?" Daichi asked.

"Aa"

"Will you answer any of my questions?" Daichi growled.

"Look, Daichi-nii-sama, I'm really tired right now, so if you could please, just leave the interrogating until tomorrow or some other time" Sakura yawned, adding emphasis that she was tired.

"Okay Saku-chan" Daichi sighed as he stroked her back once, ruffled her lightly and left the room, closing the door as he left.

* * *

_growing_!

What freaked Daichi the most, aside Sakura's constant repetitive schedule, was the occasional day or two when she would disappear for the whole day without notice before coming back very late at night, say roughly midnight before she'd go to bed so Daichi couldn't question her. What concerned him the most though was how secretive she was getting, like a couple of nights ago, she had dressed up a considerable amount before going out at six at night only to return at one the next morning like it was nothing, while there was Daichi worrying his off about his little imouto-chan and whether or not she was alright.

"No, there are no good movies on right now" Sakura said. Before she walked out of the house again, on yet another one of her mysterious trips, watching the girl leave, Daichi raced to his room where his mobile sat on charge and picked it up, dialing a sequence of numbers before bringing the small phone up to his ear.

"Oi, she's leaving now" Daichi whispered into the phone before hanging up.

* * *

Wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a plain white singlet top under an unbuttoned black dress shirt with black boots the blossom walked through the town of Konoha with a scowl on her face. Who could blame her? Christmas had ended and people still had those annoying decorations up. If Sakura didn't know any better she would have thought it was just to spite her above anything else. Basically stomping her way through the town, she ignored the questioning looks that were thrown towards her by the people around her before making an abrupt turn and stepped foot into the café where she worked, immediately regretting it as soon as she stepped forth into the joint. Just as she stepped on foot into the café Sakura was confronted with a sight she was hoping not to see for at least another two or three weeks when school was to be back in session. Right in front of her were fangirls…and not just any fangirls, for in front of her were the most annoying fangirls on the face of the planet! (By her standards anyway) 

"What are you doing here forehead girl?" Ino asked, scowling with distaste.

"That's none of your business Yamanaka" Sakura glared, brushing passed her carelessly in search of Jiraya, he had called her earlier on, asking her to come into the café to see him. Searching the white haired pervert it wasn't too long before she found him in his office with _company_. Great he was in one of _those_ moods again, well actually he was usually in _that_ mood usually; it just changed occasionally where his _desire_ seemed to increase or something, Sakura didn't know, how was she supposed to know how that man's mind worked?

"Jiraya-san you called?" Sakura asked walked into the office normally, like what he was doing was a perfectly normal thing in her life.

"O-oh, y-yes, o-of course, my apologies Sakura-san for calling you down on such small notice" Jiraya coughed, trying to ignore the fact the young girl had just walked in so suddenly while he was doing _things_ he shouldn't have been during working hours.

"It's alright, what did you want?" Sakura asked.

"I wanted to inform you that you have been promoted for your hard and consistent work, and will now be running and basically controlling the majority of the café while I attend to more important business" Jiraya answered.

"Does that mean I won't be working as a waitress?" Sakura frowned in confusion.

"Not exactly, not only will you be serving as a waitress, you will be working with the finances and what foods should be on the menu and what shouldn't" Jiraya said.

_'Translation: Doing your job plus mine while you do shit all'_ Sakura glared.

"I see, is that all Jiraya-san?" Sakura asked.

"Yes that will be all" Jiraya nodded.

"Well then, I shall be off" Sakura said, waving to him before walking out of the office, suppressing the urge to kick him and was content with twitching in anger occasionally.

* * *

"Stupid Jiraya, couldn't hire some one else to do his job" Sakura muttered darkly as she walked passed a local park to cool her angered mind. Had her mind in the correct place, she probably would have noticed the occasional odd person who looked suspiciously like one of her friends, only these ones had various new accessories, such as glasses, wigs, clothes and god knows what else…and had she really been paying attention to her surroundings, she could have dropped dead from laughter if she even caught a glimpse of the Sasuke look alike who was wearing a chicken costume with a pink tutu and fairy wings, the only difference being that this 'Sasuke' had glasses, a mask covering part of his face and was that a _green _beard with _purple AND pink _highlights? 

Taking a turn down one street and a left on another, she ended up at another park some how, possible the same one where children were playing on the 'jungle gym' or whatever they called it, enjoying the weather before it got too hot. Looking around the seemingly normal park, Sakura's eyes fell on a cherry blossom tree which stood high and mighty on the top of a hill, waving to her in the breeze. Sighing, she walked up to the tree and fell down unceremoniously and sat at the base of the tree where an occasional root popped up from the ground, intruding into the blossom's space. Continuing her silent investigation of the cheerful park Sakura's eyes narrowed before they bulged out of their sockets at the sight before her. Never in her life would she have thought she could have seen something so _disturbing_ but now, she _knew_ she could have seen something as disturbing as she continued to stare at the odd group before her.

One, possible a guy, but looked like a girl dressed in a pink and purple dress, twitching madly with black hair that resembled that of a chicken's ass, another three girls which looked relatively normal but had way to many accessories on, giggling at the sight of the other _girl_, another guy who was also twitching, wearing a bright green holiday t-shirt with pink shorts, another wearing a pink tutu and the other…well let's not even go _there_. Whether the presumable guys were twitching at the sight of the horrid girl, their attires or the girls laughing the girl would not know, but she wasn't about to find out. Narrowing her eyes in curiosity, the blossom came to a shocking revelation when she realized she knew those _people_.

_'Oh my f-cking god! I can't believe I just saw that!' _

**_'My eyes, my beautiful innocent eyes! They BURN!!' _**

_'I can't believe they are here' _

**_'THEY BURN!!!!' _**

_'More over I can't believe they convinced them to wear such a thing' _

**_'Did I mention my eyes BURN?!' _**

_'Just shut it'_

"SAKURA-CHAN" Tenten chirped, running over to the girl who was no twitching madly, holding in the urge to run, hide some where and laugh her head off at the sight of the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Uzamaki and Nara.

_'Well there goes my peacefully quiet day'_ Sakura sighed as Tenten, Temari and Hinata glomped her all at once.

"I missed you so much Sakura-chan" Temari squealed, hugging the girl tighter.

"Me too, what have you been up to lately?" Tenten asked; the blossom still in their grasp.

"How have you been?" Hinata asked.

"Guys….need…o-oxygen" Sakura gasped as Naruto jumped into the big group hug, Sakura turning an interesting shade of blue. How unfortunate no one heard her.

"Oi, guys, I think you should get off her" Sasuke began as he sweat dropped at the rather comical look on Sakura's face as she struggled for a breath.

"Nani?" Tenten asked, tightening her grip on Sakura.

"O-oxygen!" Sakura gagged trying to get even a small amount of air into her body.

"What was that Sakura-chan?" Temari asked looking at the blue girl. Widening her eyes in realization, she ordered the other two girls and Naruto to release the blossom, allowing her to breathe again. Immediately letting go of the blue girl, she collapsed on her hand and knees, breathing in deeply while one hand held her neck as she got more oxygen circulating through her system, turning more to the pale, creamy skin colour she usually was.

"Gomen nasai" Tenten cried as she watched Sakura gain her breath.

"…" Sakura just glared at the four before she stood up and walked away mumbling a string of incoherent words, occasionally muttering words like murder, boom and die. Today was just not her day.

"Ano sa!" Naruto whined chasing after the girl with the rest on her tail.

"Sakura-chan matte!" Tenten cried.

"Quite….holiday….not…no…anymore…so loud…Daichi...die...painful...torturous...slow...dead" Sakura continued to mumbling incoherent words, the group of friends only able to pick up on a few as Sakura continued to ignore them and walk away.

"Aww…come on Sakura-chan, we said sorry" Hinata wailed.

"We didn't mean to almost choke you to death" Temari cried.

"Please say you forgive us" Tenten pleaded, holding onto the blossom's hand; preventing her from going anywhere. Sighing in annoyance, the blossom's neck turned so she could face them, holding back the urge to point and laugh at the guys, waiting for them to say something else before she said anything.

"We are so sorry Sakura-chan, we didn't mean to almost kill you by choking" Naruto cried. Sighing irritably, the blossom faced them properly.

"Okay, I forgive you, but" Sakura paused for a moment looking over the males of the group "Why are you guys here and what the hell is with the outfits guys?" Sakura asked "And I thought I looked ridiculous in that pink ball gown thing" Sakura muttered inwardly.

"We have no idea" the males sulked.

"It just happened" Tenten chirped, receiving death glares from each male.

"And to why we are here" Hinata began.

"Well, we wanted to hang out" Temari smiled.

"Thanks but no thanks" Sakura sighed before walking away from them before they could say anything.

"Why does Sakura-chan keep avoiding us?" Naruto frowned.

"Maybe it's just her" Tenten sighed as the group walked away, the guys none to quickly.

* * *

Boring holes in the tree before her, Sakura continued to glare at the tree in front of the one she was sitting on. She was ticked off plain and simple, first off, she had seen the annoying Yamanaka, then Jiraya practically dumped his job on her, she may as well had been running the café and owning it, and then she was nearly choked to death by her friends, man if some one wasn't careful, and they were around at the wrong time, Sakura could blow that well kept fuse any minute now! 

"You ok?" a voice asked as a person jumped onto the tree branch Sakura was sitting on.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura growled.

"Nothing, just wondering if you are okay" Sasuke replied.

"Go crawl in a hole" Sakura muttered.

"You seem very moody today" Sasuke stated.

"I'm in no mood to deal with anyone's antics today, I suggest you leave" Sakura threatened.

"What's your problem lately? You have been so moody" Sasuke glared, flicking her forehead.

"So annoying" Sakura grunted before jumping carelessly off the tree branch and walking away from the Uchiha; with her hands shoved into her pockets and a scowl adorning her usually impassive face.

_'Me? Annoying?'_ Sasuke questioned watching the girl stomp away before jumping off the tree and chasing her.

"Seriously, as soon as the holidays started you have been so _moody_" Sasuke scowled.

"Nice of you to notice, now if you'll excuse me, I have paper work and finances to attend to" Sakura glared with gritted teeth.

* * *

"Did you find anything out?" Tenten asked as Sasuke turned a corner. 

"Aside that she had paperwork and finances to attend to, no" Sasuke answered as he walked with the group.

"Sorry Daichi-san" Hinata sighed.

"It's alright" Daichi sighed, watching his little sister turn a corner.

* * *

"Saku-chan it's almost New Years" Daichi chirped. 

"I am perfectly aware of the date" Sakura mumbled as she tossed on her black coat which fell to her knees and her black boots. She was wearing a pair of midnight black cargo pants with a black dress top; her black choker sat on her neck comfortably and in her ears were earphones, which was blasting music into her ears.

"Where are you going Saku-chan?" Daichi asked.

"Out" Sakura said before she slammed the front door close and walked out of the Haruno estate.

* * *

"How annoying, I should have just stayed inside" Sakura grumbled as she walked through the New Years Eve celebration festival. Currently she was walking through the festival since it was the only way to get to the cherry blossom trees in a bigger park, and boy, the celebration was _massive_ this year. There were lanterns everywhere, stalls with food, games stalls and so many people! Everyone wearing a kimono, each a different colours and design to the last, it was quite much for the young blossom to be taking as she walked through the town festival. Mouths were full of various festival food, kids holding bags of goldfish that they had one in one of the many games around here, and how unfortunate it was that she still had at least three hours of this until people got bored or went home, or stayed to watch the traditional New Years fireworks that would go off at midnight. Just the thought of such happy things made the blossom sick to her stomach. 

With hands stuffed into pockets the girl eventually made it to the end of the town, far, far, far, _far_ away from the festival and sat on one of the many branches in a cherry blossom tree, the girl actually blending in with the night and tree, camouflaging like a chameleon.

* * *

Hours passed and the blossom had not moved from her spot as her nerves seemed to calm down and the stress that had been building up in her body was finally being released as she enjoyed the peaceful scene around her, who could blame her? After being dumped with that stressful work load from the café she did deserve some type of break, especially when she learnt that a majority of the finances for that blasted café went into Jiraya's own fund of god knows what, that he most likely used when he was in those _moods _of his. Sure it some what irked her that even this far away from the celebrations she could hear the noise and laughter of the town, but she ignored it as best as she could, so she could enjoy the peace as long as she wanted. 

Well that would have been the case if a certain Uchiha chicken butt didn't walk up to her and disrupt the peace.

"Are you done with your tantrum?" Sasuke asked as he jumped up onto the tree branch.

"What do you want Chicken-ass?" Sakura asked, opening an eye to glare at him.

"I was wondering why you are so far out from the festival" Sasuke said.

"Loud noise annoys me too much" Sakura muttered "Why are you here anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Can't a guy walk around and enjoy the quietness every now and again?" Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Enjoy quietness else where it was quite peaceful without you" Sakura glared.

"I'm offended" Sasuke gasped sarcastically as his hand went to his heart, as if she had brutally injured him.

"Just shut up" Sakura groaned.

"So I guess what means you aren't done with your little temper tantrum are you?" Sasuke smirked.

"Who said anything about a temper tantrum?" Sakura frowned.

"Your brother" Sasuke replied.

"And you believe him" Sakura scoffed.

"He said you have been very moody lately and all you do is stuff in your room when you're not training or working" Sasuke stated.

"Pft, what would he know?" Sakura snorted.

"Why didn't you join us at the Hyuuga's for a Christmas dinner?" Sasuke asked.

"I was busy" Sakura replied.

"Your brother said you were on your computer doing stuff and that's all" Sasuke glared.

"So?"

"I hardly call that busy" Sasuke scoffed.

"What would you know?" Sakura glared.

"What were you doing then?" Sasuke asked.

"Paper work" Sakura answered.

"Paperwork?" Sasuke repeated.

"You heard me" Sakura glared.

"For what? Your brother said you had finished your winter homework already" Sasuke said.

"I have, but what I do is none of your concern" Sakura said.

"What are you hiding?" Sasuke asked.

"What makes you think I am hiding something?" Sakura asked.

"You're too moody" Sasuke pointed out.

"Pft" Sakura scoffed "I'm not hiding anything"

"Yes you are" Sasuke stated.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Sakura repeated, obviously annoyed that Sasuke thought such a thing.

"I reckon you are" Sasuke said.

"And since when did you start caring if I was hiding something or not?" Sakura glared.

"Because I'm your friend" Sasuke replied.

"Well, you think whatever you think, but I'm not hiding anything" Sakura glared, turning her head away from him.

"If you weren't hiding anything you wouldn't be so moody" Sasuke stated.

"What are you? Some expert on me?" Sakura growled turning around to glare at him.

"You're pretty easy to read once a person gets used to you" Sasuke smirked.

"That makes no sense what so ever" Sakura scoffed as she turned back around.

"Yea it does" Sasuke said.

"No it doesn't" Sakura argued.

"I'll ask you again, what are you hiding? You are too moody to not be hiding anything?" Sasuke glared.

"I SAID I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING!!!" Sakura glared.

"Oh yea you definitely aren't hiding anything" Sasuke smirked. Ahhh….remember that fuse we talked about before…let's just say it is going to need some repairing soon while the blossom explodes. As if in slow motion the blossom turned around glared daggers at the Uchiha with anger practically pouring out of her being.

"For the last fracken time! I'm not hiding anything! Did it ever occur to you that I don't like this time of year? There are too many decorations, the lights hurt my eyes, the carols are bloody repetitive and it's to fracken cold! The work pile never seems to fall as I fix things up! People for god knows what reason keep staring at me and random girls are giving me death glares that could KILL!!!! I just bloody promoted at work to do the work of my bloody boss plus MINE!!!!! I nearly got chocked to death yesterday by my so called friends! Of course I am bloody moody!" Sakura glared, breathing in deeply before turning around angry mumbling something about annoying and dying.

**_'SHANNARO!!!! That's my girl!!!!'_ **Inner Sakura cheered.

"Are you done now with your little rant?" Sasuke asked, checking the time on his watch.

**_'Oh, he DIDN'T'_** Inner Sakura shouted while Sakura glared inwardly, thinking of all the possible ways to kill him slowly and painfully.

"Come on Scholar-girl, let's go back to the festival" Sasuke said, bringing the girl out of her killing reverie.

"I'll stay here, too noisy there, and I bet if I'd go back there I'd come across either Tenten and the rest or fangirls, or in the worst case scenario, both" Sakura sighed, leaning back idly on the tree trunk.

"You're just scared" Sasuke stated.

"Scared of what?!" Sakura chocked with wide eyes.

"Human contact" Sasuke smirked moving closer to the girl.

"W-why would I be scared of such a thing?" Sakura scoffed as she tried to put distance between her and Sasuke but failed.

"I don't know it really does seem like you are scared" Sasuke stated, moving inches closer to the girl.

"That's ridiculous. I hung out with you guys a lot during this year" Sakura insisted, becoming very aware that Sasuke was eyeing her very…lustfully.

"But you are avoiding everyone during this Christmas break, what are you so scared of?" Sasuke asked, holding her chin so looked directly into his eyes.

"N-nothing" Sakura spluttered, averting her gaze else where.

"Tell me" Sasuke ordered.

"I said it was nothing!" Sakura insisted.

"Then why are you avoiding everyone?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I-I…just…it…and…" Sakura stuttered.

"What are you scared of?" Sasuke repeated.

"I said noth-mmhph" Sakura stared wide eyed as Sasuke captured her lips with his own, his delicious taste tickling her taste buds; his aroma filling her nose with his intoxicating, addicting scent. Slowly the blossom realizing that he wouldn't let go for a while, succumbed to the moment and let her eyes lids fall as Sasuke continued to kiss her passionately. As Sasuke's scent and taste exploded in Sakura's senses, Sasuke felt, tasted and smelt the wonders of the little blossom in his arms. She tasted delicious like vanilla, strawberries, cinnamon and was that watermelon?; an addicting taste, a taste that Sasuke was hooked on and could live on forever.

He never like sweet things, but it seemed he would make an exception for his little blossom, funny how she didn't like many sweet things as well. Her skin, as it looked was soft and creamy to touch, and although a majority of her was covered up winter clothes, her face in particular was the softest thing he had felt ever, it was like he was touching and caressing clouds, heavenly soft. Then there were her lips, just as rosy soft as the looked, they felt, it was amazing how soft they felt, it was like her skin, but her lips, it was amazing, like the feel of her skin was multiplied so many times and the result were her occasionally pouty lips. Slowly the two released their locked lips and stared at each other, one with lust the other confused.

"W-w-what w-was t-that f-for?" Sakura stuttered quietly as she breathed deeply allowing oxygen to spread through her system.

"I don't know" Sasuke muttered and continued to look at the blossom before him before he smirked "So, I'll ask again, what are you scared of?"

"I told you I'm not scared of anything!" Sakura insisted "I just get busy during this time of year and now it has been doubled because of my stupid boss" Sakura pouted. Sasuke chuckled at the girl.

"So that's all?" Sasuke asked.

"True, I am avoiding you, but it was never meant to be intentional" Sakura replied "I subconsciously avoid people during this year" Sakura confessed.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I was always alone in Suna, I just grew accustomed to it" Sakura muttered, the blush on her face slowly growing on her features. Suddenly Sasuke pulled the blossom into a loving embrace.

"You're not alone anymore" Sasuke muttered, holding onto the girl as if any minute she could snap and break. Slowly wide eyes which were filled with shock softened with understanding before closing and returning the embrace, leaning on Sasuke as the two continued to sit in each others arms, enjoying the quite. Suddenly a quiet whistling could be heard coming from the festival before explosions erupted in the sky as flowers of all different colours bloomed in the night sky, lighting up the already bright Konoha with their beauty.

"Happy New Year my blossom" Sasuke whispered into her ear, holding her closer to him.

"Aa" Sakura muttered as she continued to watch the fireworks, more focused the blooming flowers in the sky then Sasuke, the capture of her first kiss, at the moment, though, she hated to admit, she did like being in Sasuke's arms, it made her dare she say it? Happy and safe?

_'Arigato…Sasuke…kun'_ Sakura thought to herself as she watched the firework pattern up in the sky.

* * *

Me: Well, I avoided them barely -looks around very paranoid and breathes deeply- RxR, no flaming, bye now :) 


	12. 11 For Me, Not You

Me: Hey, hey all, Here I finally have another chapter of HNiS

Sakura: Let's hope they like it

Sasuke: I second that.

Me: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I own a computer to view Naruto :)

* * *

"Speaking" 

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Selves'**_

_**FLASH BACK…**_

POV

**(translations)**

_Lyrics _

* * *

**Recap: **

Hours passed and the blossom had not moved from her spot as her nerves seemed to calm down and the stress that had been building up in her body was finally being released as she enjoyed the peaceful scene around her, who could blame her? After being dumped with that stressful work load from the café she did deserve some type of break, especially when she learnt that a majority of the finances for that blasted café went into Jiraya's own fund of god knows what, that he most likely used when he was in those _moods _of his. Sure it some what irked her that even this far away from the celebrations she could hear the noise and laughter of the town, but she ignored it as best as she could, so she could enjoy the peace as long as she wanted.

Well that would have been the case if a certain Uchiha chicken butt didn't walk up to her and disrupt the peace.

"Are you done with your tantrum?" Sasuke asked as he jumped up onto the tree branch.

"What do you want Chicken-ass?" Sakura asked, opening an eye to glare at him.

"I was wondering why you are so far out from the festival" Sasuke said.

"Loud noise annoys me too much" Sakura muttered "Why are you here anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Can't a guy walk around and enjoy the quietness every now and again?" Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Enjoy quietness else where it was quite peaceful without you" Sakura glared.

"I'm offended" Sasuke gasped sarcastically as his hand went to his heart, as if she had brutally injured him.

"Just shut up" Sakura groaned.

"So I guess what means you aren't done with your little temper tantrum are you?" Sasuke smirked.

"Who said anything about a temper tantrum?" Sakura frowned.

"Your brother" Sasuke replied.

"And you believe him" Sakura scoffed.

"He said you have been very moody lately and all you do is stuff in your room when you're not training or working" Sasuke stated.

"Pft, what would he know?" Sakura snorted.

"Why didn't you join us at the Hyuuga's for a Christmas dinner?" Sasuke asked.

"I was busy" Sakura replied.

"Your brother said you were on your computer doing stuff and that's all" Sasuke glared.

"So?"

"I hardly call that busy" Sasuke scoffed.

"What would you know?" Sakura glared.

"What were you doing then?" Sasuke asked.

"Paper work" Sakura answered.

"Paperwork?" Sasuke repeated.

"You heard me" Sakura glared.

"For what? Your brother said you had finished your winter homework already" Sasuke said.

"I have, but what I do is none of your concern" Sakura said.

"What are you hiding?" Sasuke asked.

"What makes you think I am hiding something?" Sakura asked.

"You're too moody" Sasuke pointed out.

"Pft" Sakura scoffed "I'm not hiding anything"

"Yes you are" Sasuke stated.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Sakura repeated, obviously annoyed that Sasuke thought such a thing.

"I reckon you are" Sasuke said.

"And since when did you start caring if I was hiding something or not?" Sakura glared.

"Because I'm your friend" Sasuke replied.

"Well, you think whatever you think, but I'm not hiding anything" Sakura glared, turning her head away from him.

"If you weren't hiding anything you wouldn't be so moody" Sasuke stated.

"What are you? Some expert on me?" Sakura growled turning around to glare at him.

"You're pretty easy to read once a person gets used to you" Sasuke smirked.

"That makes no sense what so ever" Sakura scoffed as she turned back around.

"Yea it does" Sasuke said.

"No it doesn't" Sakura argued.

"I'll ask you again, what are you hiding? You are too moody to not be hiding anything?" Sasuke glared.

"I SAID I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING!!!" Sakura glared.

"Oh yea you definitely aren't hiding anything" Sasuke smirked. Ahhh….remember that fuse we talked about before…let's just say it is going to need some repairing soon while the blossom explodes. As if in slow motion the blossom turned around glared daggers at the Uchiha with anger practically pouring out of her being.

"For the last fracken time! I'm not hiding anything! Did it ever occur to you that I don't like this time of year? There are too many decorations, the lights hurt my eyes, the carols are bloody repetitive and it's to fracken cold! The work pile never seems to fall as I fix things up! People for god knows what reason keep staring at me and random girls are giving me death glares that could KILL!!!! I just bloody promoted at work to do the work of my bloody boss plus MINE!!!!! I nearly got chocked to death yesterday by my so called friends! Of course I am bloody moody!" Sakura glared, breathing in deeply before turning around angry mumbling something about annoying and dying.

'_**SHANNARO!!!! That's my girl!!!!'**_Inner Sakura cheered.

"Are you done now with your little rant?" Sasuke asked, checking the time on his watch.

'_**Oh, he DIDN'T'**_ Inner Sakura shouted while Sakura glared inwardly, thinking of all the possible ways to kill him slowly and painfully.

"Come on Scholar-girl, let's go back to the festival" Sasuke said, bringing the girl out of her killing reverie.

"I'll stay here, too noisy there, and I bet if I'd go back there I'd come across either Tenten and the rest or fangirls, or in the worst case scenario, both" Sakura sighed, leaning back idly on the tree trunk.

"You're just scared" Sasuke stated.

"Scared of what?!" Sakura chocked with wide eyes.

"Human contact" Sasuke smirked moving closer to the girl.

"W-why would I be scared of such a thing?" Sakura scoffed as she tried to put distance between her and Sasuke but failed.

"I don't know it really does seem like you are scared" Sasuke stated, moving inches closer to the girl.

"That's ridiculous. I hung out with you guys a lot during this year" Sakura insisted, becoming very aware that Sasuke was eyeing her very…lustfully.

"But you are avoiding everyone during this Christmas break, what are you so scared of?" Sasuke asked, holding her chin so looked directly into his eyes.

"N-nothing" Sakura spluttered, averting her gaze else where.

"Tell me" Sasuke ordered.

"I said it was nothing!" Sakura insisted.

"Then why are you avoiding everyone?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I-I…just…it…and…" Sakura stuttered.

"What are you scared of?" Sasuke repeated.

"I said noth-mmhph" Sakura stared wide eyed as Sasuke captured her lips with his own, his delicious taste tickling her taste buds; his aroma filling her nose with his intoxicating, addicting scent. Slowly the blossom realizing that he wouldn't let go for a while, succumbed to the moment and let her eyes lids fall as Sasuke continued to kiss her passionately. As Sasuke's scent and taste exploded in Sakura's senses, Sasuke felt, tasted and smelt the wonders of the little blossom in his arms. She tasted delicious like vanilla, strawberries, cinnamon and was that watermelon?; an addicting taste, a taste that Sasuke was hooked on and could live on forever.

He never like sweet things, but it seemed he would make an exception for his little blossom, funny how she didn't like many sweet things as well. Her skin, as it looked was soft and creamy to touch, and although a majority of her was covered up winter clothes, her face in particular was the softest thing he had felt ever, it was like he was touching and caressing clouds, heavenly soft. Then there were her lips, just as rosy soft as the looked, they felt, it was amazing how soft they felt, it was like her skin, but her lips, it was amazing, like the feel of her skin was multiplied so many times and the result were her occasionally pouty lips. Slowly the two released their locked lips and stared at each other, one with lust the other confused.

"W-w-what w-was t-that f-for?" Sakura stuttered quietly as she breathed deeply allowing oxygen to spread through her system.

"I don't know" Sasuke muttered and continued to look at the blossom before him before he smirked "So, I'll ask again, what are you scared of?"

"I told you I'm not scared of anything!" Sakura insisted "I just get busy during this time of year and now it has been doubled because of my stupid boss" Sakura pouted. Sasuke chuckled at the girl.

"So that's all?" Sasuke asked.

"True, I am avoiding you, but it was never meant to be intentional" Sakura replied "I subconsciously avoid people during this year" Sakura confessed.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I was always alone in Suna, I just grew accustomed to it" Sakura muttered, the blush on her face slowly growing on her features. Suddenly Sasuke pulled the blossom into a loving embrace.

"You're not alone anymore" Sasuke muttered, holding onto the girl as if any minute she could snap and break. Slowly wide eyes which were filled with shock softened with understanding before closing and returning the embrace, leaning on Sasuke as the two continued to sit in each others arms, enjoying the quite. Suddenly a quiet whistling could be heard coming from the festival before explosions erupted in the sky as flowers of all different colours bloomed in the night sky, lighting up the already bright Konoha with their beauty.

"Happy New Year my blossom" Sasuke whispered into her ear, holding her closer to him.

"Aa" Sakura muttered as she continued to watch the fireworks, more focused the blooming flowers in the sky then Sasuke, the capture of her first kiss, at the moment, though, she hated to admit, she did like being in Sasuke's arms, it made her dare she say it? Happy and safe?

'_Arigato…Sasuke…kun'_ Sakura thought to herself as she watched the firework pattern up in the sky.

**End Recap.**

* * *

Sakura groaned. It was still the holidays. It was early and she was being woken up by some one, who was beckoning her to get out of bed or something, it was not how she intended to psend the last days of her Christmas holiday. Retreating to the comfort of her warm bed, the blossom buried her self under the pile of blankets that had accumulated on her bed over the winter, savouring the warm and softness of her bed. Suddenly a low chuckle was heard from out of the blankets, Sakura debating whether or not to take a peak and see who the hell was giggling like a school girl at this ungodly hour. Well…ungodly wouldn't be the word…maybe…normal? But Sakura felt it was still too early to be awoken by the person who was now shaking her. 

"Nani?" Sakura muttered from under her bed covers, the person who was shaking her responded by stopping momentarily to speak to her.

"Ohayo Saku-chan" the male voice seemed to smile while greeting the half asleep blossom.

"What do you want nii-sama?" Sakura yawned, not even bothering to take the covers off her head to reveal her self.

"It's a new day come on, let's go out and do something" Daichi chirped, pulling the warm covers off the cherry girl, not at all surprised when she tried to get the covers back.

"Give me a few more hours and I'll think about it" Sakura muttered, effortlessly getting her covers back and tossing them back over her so she could sleep.

"Aww…come on Saku-chan, it's the 2nd last day of holidays and it's ten already come on, get up" Daichi pleaded.

"That makes it a whole lot different, get back to me in a couple of days" Sakura grumbled pulling her covers back over her head, making Daichi sweatdrop.

"Aww…Come on Sakura-chan, let's hang out" a new voice pleaded. The shot Sakura's eye open.

'_**It can't be! No, I must be hallucinating'**_ Inner Sakura insisted.

"Sakura-chan, please" another voice begged.

'_**Yup, definitely going insane'**_ Inner Sakura seem to nod.

"Get up Scholar-girl" a male voice ordered.

'_**First step of recovery, admitting you have a problem'**_ Inner Sakura muttered, inwardly shuddering at the thought she thought of Sasuke ordering her to get up. She had to admit (inwardly), though it wasn't obvious to _most_ of her friends, she did blush a _little_ when ever she came close to Sasuke within a six _kilometre_ radius of the boy, just remembering him kissing her, which is the main reason to why she avoided every one of her friends, knowing some how she would see him and that it'd end _uber_ bad. But of course, the only one to really notice _was_ Sasuke, who admittedly (inwardly) missed the pink haired girl, noticing how she avoided everyone a lot more now since that last _incident_, and when he did see her blush he couldn't help but smirk at her flustered state. She her self was confused at her relationship with Sasuke, but dared not press the issue, knowing it would turn bad on her part. Although, Sasuke was still smirking, knowing she actually kept that little plush toy he won her close to her on her bed.

"Aww…come on Sakura-chan, let's go!" cheered another voice, this one seemed to be this cross between a guy and a girl.

'_Do I dare check to see if they are actually here?'_ Sakura pondered. Suddenly, without a second thought, her covers were flung off by them selves (by some one else) as Sakura slowly peeked from under to her pillow, confirming that indeed there were other people in her room besides Daichi and her.

'_Why?'_ Sakura whined as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, removing an unwanted sleep that had accumulated over the night.

"Good morning Sakura-chan" Tenten chirped.

"Ahh shut up" Sakura muttered, stealing her bed covers back and attempting to go back to sleep, some how knowing that she wouldn't be able to with _these_ people around, but none the less she still tried.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto, Tenten, Hinata and Temari wailed.

"Saku-" Daichi began.

"Alright! I get it! I'm UP!" Sakura growled, tossing off her bed covers, getting out a random outfit from her closet and stomped into the bathroom. Seconds later the sound of running water could be heard, as well as a distinct sound of cursing. It seemed like a matter of minutes before the water stopped and the sound of a hair dryer could be heard and then after a couple of minutes a slam of the bathroom and stomping of the pink haired girl who was wearing a black collar t-shirt and black pants, a perfect match for her mood.

Glaring at her so called friends, she re-locked her wardrobe, grabbed her mobile, training back, mp3 and wallet, kicked her friends out of her room and stomped away, mumbling something about not being able to sleep or something like that. Stopping momentarily, the girl did a double take and walked back into her room, grumbling, walking over to her desk. Searching through the pile of papers on her desk, Sakura paused after ten minutes of searching and turned her head so slowly, it was freaky and glared at Daichi who happened to poke his head in her room at the time.

"I will only say this once. Where are the papers I left on my desk last night?" Sakura glared.

"Errr…..I-I-I-I…w-was c-cleaning y-your r-r-room out a-a-a-and I s-saw some random papers on your desk that m-m-made no sense to me s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-o I-I-I t-tossed them o-out" Daichi stuttered.

"You tossed them OUT?!" Sakura screeched.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes" Daichi spluttered.

"I would advise that everyone leave right now" Sakura muttered darkly. Nodding nervously, the group of teenagers took the hint and stepped out of her bedroom and shut the door.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE JUST TOSSED OUT _MY_ PIECES OF PAPER?!!?!?!??!" Sakura shouted in a very un-Sakura-like manner.

"Ne, ne, Saku-chan, don't over exaggerate things here, I mean why would you have that much paper on your desk, I was cleaning it for you" Daichi sweatdropped. At that moment, Sakura was tempted to find a gun and shoot Daichi. Glaring at him, Sakura pulled on his shirt, bringing him closer to her face so she was facing him straight on.

"I would advise you to _never_ do that again" Sakura began, Daichi nodding pathetically "I would also advise you to find those pieces of paper and get them back to me by the end of they day. I was working on those _all_ night, and if they aren't back on my desk by the end of the day, I will peel each layer of your skin off one by one, rip off your finger nails and toe nails, pull out each and every strand of hair on your body, castrate you, ripping off each of your limbs one by one, then burn you at the stake, feeding you poison first of course" Sakura threatened.

"S-s-s-saku-chan" Daichi stuttered, scared to death, the worse bit was; he could actually imagine every single one of those threats and to him as well, which was absolutely freaky!

"If that's not enough, I will rip out each of your organs one by one, leaving only the ones which technically keep you _alive_" Sakura glared. Daichi nodded obediently before Sakura let go of him, allowing him to scurry away like an insect.

"S-Sakura-c-chan…c-can w-we h-hang o-out" Tenten stuttered as she poked her head into the room with Temari and Hinata.

"I would advise that you leave" Sakura muttered before stalking out of her room, slamming the door shut and leaving the Haruno estate with a glare plastered on her features.

* * *

Kick, kick, kick, kick; kick. That was the blossom's pattern as she continued to beat the living day-lights out of the a random punching bag at the local gym, much to the enjoyment of her fanboys who happened to be passing at the time, saw her wearing a pair of shorts, that showed her lovely creamy legs and shirt which showed her well toned stomach, but not her back, which the didn't mind at all. The outfit was tight fitting, accenting the girl's gorgeous figure and sowing off those lovely curves of her body, but every time they were about to squeal in delight or even ask her for dates, they either ended up in a critical condition heading to hospital, or glared at that they ran away, from either terror or delight, seeing as she was looking at them.

"Sakura, would you stop sending people to the hospital" a voice sighed, bringing her out of her angry reverie, surprised to see Itachi there, of all people.

"What do you want Itachi-san?" Sakura asked, glaring at him slightly, which he gladly returned.

"I was just curious to know where you brother was" Itachi said.

"Well, he'll be dead soon if he doesn't find my paper work" Sakura muttered, kicking the punching bag with so much force it broke the bag in half, as stuffing splattered all over the pink haired girl.

"I see" Itachi mumbled.

"Miss him?" Sakura questioned.

"No, he was supposed to turn up for a meeting with the other guys" Itachi answered.

"You don't mean _those_ guys" Sakura questioned, although it seemed like more of a statement.

"If you are referring to Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi and Zetsu then yes, _those_ guys" Itachi answered.

"Well then tell them that he may not be coming to any more meetings of he doesn't find my paper work" Sakura declared, taking her gym bag and walking away from Itachi into the change rooms.

* * *

Sakura scowled, remembering her New Years experience. It angered her to no end, how easily she let Sasuke take control of her and allow him to kiss her. What would have happened if Sasuke had done something more than just that kiss? She could be pregnant right now if she had let her guard slip that far! The blossom cursed at her stupidity, since when has she ever let down her guard before with _anyone_? Why was it always Sasuke that her guard would be dropped so he could see what she really was? Seeking the only place she felt any comfort in, the girl jumped into one of the many cherry blossom trees and sat on the branch as she allowed her anger to be slowly released and vented, or at least sit there long enough so that it was at a suitable level so she wouldn't blow up at anyone for a while. Just as the girl was about to fall into the world of fantasy and escape the world of reality, a cheery voice brought her back out of it.

"Sakura-chan" Tenten chirped from below the tree branch. Sakura scowled, she just couldn't get away from them ever could she?

"Nani?" Sakura asked monotonously.

"We wanted to know if you were okay now" Temari smiled.

"Aa" Sakura grunted.

"Guess what Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, beaming with excitement.

"What?" Sakura asked, although she had a sneaking suspicion of what they were about to tell her.

"We're hanging out today!" Tenten chirped. Sakura kept her mouth shut, resisting the urge to say 'when Ino flies' or at least something along those lines.

"Why so quiet?" Temari frowned.

"Nothing" Sakura muttered.

"And guess where we are going to hang out?" Temari seemed to smirk.

"No comment" Sakura muttered, guessing it would either be a) the mall b) the Hyuuga's or if they were feeling especially evil today c) her house.

"Your house!" Tenten chirped. Oh yea, they were feeling especially evil today.

"No" Sakura stated.

"Yes, besides we have gotten Daichi's permission" Temari smiled.

"F.Y.I he doesn't own the house, if anything I own it more than him, and two not happening" Sakura glared, she was not going to have seven teens over at her house tonight, oh no, she wouldn't ever dream of it.

"You're so mean" Tenten cried.

"You have said that countless times" Sakura shrugged.

"Fine then, we'll hang out at Sasuke's house, it's got a heaps awesome surround sound system anyway" Temari squealed. At that precise second, Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl.

"Bye then" Sakura shrugged.

"You're coming with us" Tenten smirked before she and Temari literally pulled her off the tree and dragged her all the way to the Uchiha's house, regrettably behind them, was Sasuke, who knew he was going to have a _very_ long night tonight.

'_Note to self: Next time Naruto comes banging at my door at seven in the morning, kill him immediately'_ Sasuke winced as he watch Sakura being pulled _gently_ by Tenten and Temari, the poor girl sulking.

* * *

"Aww…come on Sakura-chan" Tenten wailed.

"No"

"Please" Temari begged.

"No"

"How about this one?" Hinata offered, holding up a pink thing.

"Definitely not"

"Wahh!! Sasu-chan get Saku-chan to wear this one" Mikoto wailed, Sasuke sweatdropped.

"I'm not wearing it" Sakura grumbled.

"Please" Tenten pleaded.

"No" Sakura muttered, sitting down on a randomly well placed chair.

"Please Sakura-chan" Naruto cried "I want to go in"

"Then go in" Sakura glared.

"But it's no fun if not everyone else is having fun" Naruto wailed.

"Then how about this one?" Hinata asked, holding up two black pieces of material. Sakura glared, they had shown her roughly ten different swim suits, but she declined to every single one, damn they were persistent! The swim suit, this time was a black bikini bottom with a black tankini styled top which would have showed her creamy stomach and flawless back, giving her a lovely criss-cross tan on her back, clasped at the back of course. Sakura's eyes diverted to the rest of the so called swim suits Mikoto had offered the pink haired girl…which were ironically all pink. Why swimsuits? Aside the fact Mikoto wanted to see Sakura in a swim suit again, as soon as Tenten and Temari arrived at the Uchiha mansion, they suggested that they go swimming, since they were already wearing their swim suits, but the problem was that Sakura wasn't wearing one her self, so they asked Mikoto for some, which were offered immediately, all in the colour pink, or as Tenten would call some, apricot with a tinge of pink or salmon with a tinge of red. Bah! It was all pink in Sakura's eyes.

"It's either that one, or we pick a _pink_ one for you" Tenten smirked. Sakura glared, her eyes diverting from pink to black, the other option for the girl was to sit out, but Mikoto, Tenten and a few others had threatened to dress her them selves if she didn't pick one. Grumbling curses, the girl snatched the black costume from Hinata's hands and stomped off to the bathroom. She didn't mind swimming now, but, the idea of swimming in that hideous thing they call a swim suit, put the girl off completely. Moments later the girl came back out of the change rooms with only her _chosen_ swim suit on, Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Mikoto squealing in delight while the girl her self had a very obvious frown on her face. Stomping back over to the deck chairs she sat down abruptly and crossed here arms, one leg over the other in a very unamused fashion, although to others it was a very _amusing_ scene.

"Aww…come on Sakura-chan, let's go into the pool" Tenten encouraged. Sighing, the girl, got up, grudgingly. Slowly, she was dragged over to the pool, as one by one, each person got into the cool water, taking over the heat of the surprisingly warm day. Sighing again, the girl was about to head into the pool her self before Sasuke when an ear piercing squeal erupted from the yard.

"Kawaii!!!!! Cherry-chan un" a voice squealed and before the girl knew what was happening she was hauled into the refreshing water with a big splash, shocking the other people around them. Not even knowing what the hell was happening, the blossom felt her self being pulled up to the surface by a pair of really well toned arms. Gasping for air as her head came over the surface, Sakura glared to the one who dared to try and drown her just moments ago.

"Waaahhhh!!! Cherry-chan, you have gotten so much more kawaii un!" a blonde haired…person squealed. Giving the person a good look over, Sakura immediately recognized the person. For a start, the person was male, had long-ish blonde hair; half tied into a pony tail and some covering his left eye. He had bright blue eyes and was wearing a brown and green pair of board shorts.

"Hello Deidara" Sakura sighed. Then something clicked in the girl, if this one was here, that would mean-

"Tobi says hi Cherry-chan" another person chirped as he also jumped into the pool and hugged Sakura unexpectedly. He had black hair was wearing an orange swirled mask, accompanied by blue and yellow board shorts.

"Hello Tobi, Sasori-senpai, Zetsu-senpai" Sakura sighed as she glanced over to a red haired male and another males who seemed to be black and white with a fly trap over his head.

"What no greeting for me?" Another questioned, faking the sadness by putting his hand over his heart area.

"Hello Tuna-fish" Sakura grunted, ignoring how close Deidara was to suffocating the girl. Immediately the blue faced and haired man scowled.

"Midget" he glared.

"Who the hell are these people?" Naruto exclaimed.

"These are-" Sakura began, but got cut off by Itachi.

"My friends" Itachi finished.

"Then how do they know Sakura-chan?" Tenten asked.

"They're my friends too" Daichi explained as he walked to the edge of the pool smiling like a happy chappy "Hello Saku-chan" Daichi sang, waving very enthusiastically.

"Since you're here, I presume those _misplaced_ papers are back on my desk, correct?" Sakura glared.

"Errr…well-"

"Waahhh!!! Cherry-chan, when did your glare get so evil un?" Deidara cried, choking the girl "And why don't you call me Deidara-senpai un?" Deidara cried.

"You go to school?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes un!" Deidara nodded.

"Correction, he did, then they kicked him out for blowing up the kiln in the University ten times in a row" Sasori said.

"But Sasori-no-danna! Art's not meant to be long lasting! They should know that!" Deidara insisted.

"Art is long lasting you fool! Art is the ability to with stand the ages and still hold beauty!" Sasori insisted.

"Art is a bang un!" Deidara scowled.

"Art is long lasting!" Sasori glared.

"Is a bang un!"

"Is long lasting!"

"Bang un!"

"Long lasting!"

"Bang un!"

"Long lasting!"

"Bang un!"

"Long lasting!"

"Bang un!"

"Long lasting!"

"Bang un!"

"Long lasting!-"

"Alright! We get it! You both have different views of what art is! SHUT UP!!!" Sakura glared, getting out of Deidara's grip and out of the pool.

"What's art mean to you?" Sasori and Deidara asked.

"I will not comment because it will just start something again" Sakura glared.

"You are so smart Cherry-chan" Deidara giggled.

"Tobi is a good boy" Tobi added randomly. Sakura sweatdropped.

'_They haven't changed since we last saw them at least ten years ago'_ Sakura twitched.

'_**SHANNARO!!! They are like Naruto!'**_ Inner Sakura yelled.

"Aww…come on Sakura-chan, get back into the pool" Tenten pleaded.

"…"

"Please" Temari begged.

"Please un" Deidara wailed.

"Please" Naruto cried.

"…" Sakura made no comment, she really didn't want to go back into the pool again, she liked the heat of the sun; it was nice-

"Come on Saku-chan" Daichi chirped before he picked the girl up and jumped into the pool, dragging Sasuke along with him, who dragged Itachi and Kisame along. Slowly the group resurfaced as Sakura glared at her brother.

"All I wanted to do today was sleep, maybe train a little, and maybe watch a little TV" Sakura grumbled.

"Aww…don't look so upset Cherry-chan Tobi is here, Tobi is a good boy" Tobi chirped.

"Yea, great Tobi" Sakura sighed, sarcasm dripping off her voice.

"Yay! Cherry-chan is happy to see Tobi, Tobi is a good boy" Tobi squealed, splashing water happily.

"Haven't you taught him the meaning of sarcasm yet?" Sakura grumbled.

"He's hopeless un" Deidara muttered, reclaiming Sakura from Daichi, and hugging her tightly like a plush toy.

"Deidara she _can_ swim on her own" Sasori sighed, hitting him over the head.

"But Sasori-no-danna, she's so kawaii, even more then when she was four un" Deidara squealed "See un" Deidara smiled as he shoved the pink haired girl in front of Sasori's face. The look on Sakura's face was actually quite hilarious at the time, although…it wouldn't be called cute, I'd call it ticked off. Sighing, Sasori swiped Sakura from Deidara like a rag doll and swam away from him, much to Deidara's upset. Sakura sighed, she really didn't want to deal with these people today, glancing quickly at her friends, she could see them all questioning what on earth was happening; the look on Sakura's face could tell them it all, she had given up; these guys were too exhausting for her to deal with today. Smirking at her unenjoyment of the day, Sasuke watched as she was passed on from male to male like a used condom **(A/N: XD)** continuously, wondering when she would snap.

"ALRIGHT!!! This is enough, Sasori you already stated that _I_ **could** swim on my own, so would you people **STOP** passing me around, it's getting annoying!" Sakura glared at the older males. She's was always so cute when she explodes like that. Seizing the moment, Sasuke splashed the girl with a wave of water, making her gasp in surprise and turn around, glaring at him, only to be splashed again in the face, by Neji, who decided to join the fun of splashing the annoyed girl. In a matter of seconds, everyone in the pool had ganged up the girl and started splashing her from every direction, who was having a hard time avoiding the big splashes and decided to dive under the water and maneuver her way around the bodies.

This would have been a good plan, had she not been captured by Sasuke, who grabbed her (by dare) and started tickling her foot while she was under water, the people above the water (their heads any way) finding the girl's struggle very amusing as she continued to twitch under the water; struggling to keep her breathe. Suddenly she couldn't take it any more and kicked Sasuke's stomach out of the way and made her way back up to the surface where she breathed in deeply, savouring the refreshing feeling of having oxygen in her lungs and glaring at the chicken-haired-soon-to-be-a-dead-guy.

"Damn you kick haired scholar girl" Sasuke grunted, the others chuckling at his pain.

"Why thank you" Sakura faked a bow as she smirked, although the bow looked rather awkward in water.

"Woah! Your kicks are hard! His stomach is starting to bruise" Kisame chuckled, which Sasuke replied with a glared and Sakura with a sweat drop.

"I guess we should go in now anyway, we have been in here for too long, I'm starting to prune" Tenten said as she and Neji began swimming over to the steps, Neji helping her out, which Shikamaru mimicked with Temari, as did Naruto with Hinata.

"How annoying" Sakura muttered, pulling her self out of the pool.

"There are steps you know" Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow as he watched the girl get out of the pool from above.

"Meh" Sakura shrugged. Sasuke sighed as he watched Sakura getting pulled into the house by his mother and one of the many maids.

* * *

"Do I really have to wear this?" Sakura whined as Mikoto shoved another one of her ridiculous outfits in Sakura's hand. 

"Of course! You're all wet from swimming and your other clothes are dirty" Mikoto chirped. Sakura sighed, if she didn't know any better Mikoto treated the girl like the daughter she never was able have, hence the ridiculous outfits and school girl attitude.

"Fine" Sakura grunted, moving into the bathroom to take a shower and change out of the wet swim suit.

* * *

"This is absolutely ridiculous" Sakura sighed, walking back into the lounge room of sorts where her friends as well as Daichi's were sitting around conversing with each other. As the girl stepped into the room the inhabitants of the room all went silent, staring in awe at the girl. She looked beautiful, to put it simply. Adorning her beautiful body was a simple light red and white singlet top styled dress, which reached her mid thigh, a simple floral pattern repeating itself all over the dress. Like usual, the girl had her hair in two buns and a black choker lay on her neck. It seemed like a really simple out fit, but it looked gorgeous on her. 

"Ano…" Sakura muttered, a slight pink blush adorning her creamy cheeks as they continued to stare at her.

"KAWAII!!!!" Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Naruto, Deidara, Mikoto and Tobi suddenly squealed; scaring the pink haired girl a little, you'd think she'd be used top this right now.

"I can't believe you actually look like a girl" Daichi sneered, which was replied to with a good kick to the head.

"Just because I'm in a dress doesn't mean I can't kick your ass! And if those papers aren't on my desk by tonight, you are so DEAD!" Sakura glared.

"But Sakura-chan, we are having a sleep over tonight" Naruto frowned.

"And when was this planned?" Sasuke glared.

"What he said" Sakura muttered.

"Err…Mikoto-chan decided it for us" Tenten smiled nervously.

"And guess what we're gonna do now?" Temari asked.

"Kill Daichi?" Sakura answered, Daichi gulped.

"No, we're gonna do karaoke" Hinata chirped. Sakura cursed.

"Woo! Can we join un?" Deidara asked.

"Yea sure" Tenten smiled.

"All those in favour for not doing karaoke raise your hand" Sakura said, raising her hand, along with Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Zetsu, Neji and Shikamaru.

"Waahh!! You're so unfair" Tenten pouted.

"How about this, you sing your hearts out and we'll watch" Sakura offered.

"But you are so good at singing" Temari wailed.

"And Mikoto-chan hasn't heard you sing yet" Hinata begged.

"And I wanna hear my little imouto-chan sing" Daichi whined.

"Do you even have a karaoke machine?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"No" Sasuke and Itachi answered in unison.

"Yes we do" Mikoto chirped, pulling out a karaoke machine from behind her back along with eight or so microphones.

"Oh god no" Sakura muttered "Is there an escape route for this place?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"We wish" Sasuke and Itachi muttered.

"Just one song please Sakura-chan" Tenten pleaded.

"You say that, but it'll end up with only me singing _forever_" Sakura scowled.

"That's because we love your singing" Tenten frowned.

"We'll do it with you then?" Temari offered.

"No" Sakura declined "Get Deidara or Naruto to do it"

"NO!" Tenten, Sasori, Temari, Itachi, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Zetsu, Tobi and Daichi yelled in unison.

"So mean" Deidara and Naruto sulked.

"You guys really suck" Sakura grumbled grabbing one of the many microphones, plugging it in and picking one of the many songs.

"Now you hear me, one song and ONLY ONE song!" Sakura declared. Slowly the music began playing before hard rock began playing, slightly shocking the people in the room at the song the girl had chosen.

"_kono koe todoketai yo  
mada chiisana uta dakedo  
hajimaru yokan ga suru kara_

_hitori de uzukumari  
koe shizumenagara otoshita namida wa  
"shinjiru koto wasurekaketeru yo" to  
kidzukasete kureta no kamo shirenai_

_egaita mirai wo (kanaeru n' da)  
hareta sora miagete_

_kono koe todoku no kana?  
watashi wa koko ni iru no  
koe ga kareru made utau kara  
todoite kimi no mune ni  
mada chiisana uta dakedo  
kimi no namae wo sakebu yo_

_kore kara no taisetsu na monogatari kizamu  
ARUBAMU te ni shite  
ima nara kawareru you na ki ga shita n' da  
nee, watashi wa arukihajimeta_

_tsuyoku naritai (nareru no kana)  
hitori ja nai n' dakara_

_kono koe kitto todoku  
kore kara no watashi mitete  
kimi no koe kikasete hoshii  
kono saki moshikashitara  
tsumazuichau kamo? dakedo  
kitto waratte tachiagaru_

_mou ichido hashiridasu yo  
itsuka ano shiroi sora  
watashi iro ni sometai na  
doko made mo tonde yuku yo  
BI-dama mitai ni hikaru  
kono hane wo hirogete"_ Sakura sang, keeping in time with beat perfectly, if she had to say, this was one of her more enjoyed songs in the world. Turning around she glared at the people watching her. **(A/N: the song was ****Chiisana Uta by Maria)**

"Happy?" Sakura questioned, putting her hand on her hip in a very annoyed fashion.

"Aww, I was hoping you'd for an easier song" Tenten frowned.

"Like?" Sakura questioned.

"This one" Tenten smiled, and before the blossom knew it, music started playing again, and she knew she had opened her big mouth again at the wrong time. Sighing she began singing with the song.

"_Moshi mo negai ga kanattara  
Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no?  
Ima wa ooki na kono yume ga kanau made muchuu dakedo_

_Tatakau tabi ai no imi wo toi kakeru  
Senno hoshi ga matataita_

_Kitto I'm just girl  
YUME dake de wa ikirarenai  
Ai sareru yokan wo kudasai  
Ima ari no mama no watashi to  
Yume no sono saki he_

_Aoi namima ni yurete iru  
Shinjitsu ga mienakunaru nara  
Ima wa kotae wo dasanaide mirai he to isoganaide_

_Tsukarehateta yoru ni omou kim ga iru  
Sen no kizuna yori fukaku_

_Datte I'__m just girl  
Kimi no ai ni tsutsumaretara sekaijuu aiseru  
Sonna tsuyosa wo onna no ko wa kokoro ni  
Yado shite umareru haruka na umi kara_

_Kitto yasashiku  
Yume no ato ni tsumoru you na ai dake wo mitsumete  
Sotto sunao ni tsutaerareta kotoba wa hikari wo hanatsu yo_

_Kitto I'__m just girl  
Yume dake de wa ikirarenai  
Ai sareru yokan wo kudasai  
Ima ari no mama no watashi to  
Yume no sono saki he  
Yume no sono saki he"_ Sakura sang.

"Perfecto!" Temari chirped.

"You have such talent" Mikoto squealed.

"Such an amazing voice" Deidara squealed.

"I missed your singing" Daichi squealed.

Sakura glared, they just couldn't leave her alone ever, could they? She could have just been getting out of bed, and yes it was almost five in the after noon, but hey, she liked it better in the after noon, less little kids to trip over when walking around.

"Let's go Temari-chan, Hinata-chan" Tenten smiled.

"Hai" Temari and Hinata chirped in unison, walking over to the microphones and selecting their chosen song.

"_Nanatsu no umi no kanata ni kitto kagayaku  
Inochi no rakuen wo mezasu monogatari  
Habataku tori no yukue ni kitto mitsukaru  
Sono yume wo daite tabi ni deta_

_Himitsu no irie de hirotta takara no chizu ni  
Mada darenimo mienai  
Seiza ga hitotsu hikatta_

_Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari  
Kiseki wo ikutsu mo meguri mata modoru darou?  
Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro otona ni nattemo  
Kokoro no takarabako ni.. Songs of Mermaid_

_Yoake no hamabe de kiita RYUUTO no MERODI  
Yasashii furusato no komoriuta ni nite  
Daremo ga ai no VEERU ni kitto mamorare  
Sono ataerareta michi wo yuku  
Arashi no umi demo tsutawaru kizuna to kodou  
Moshi hikari wa nakutemo nanika wa miete kuru hazu kuru hazu.._

_Nanatsu no kuni no kanashimi wa yagate uta ni nari  
Nanatsu no umi wo watatte ai ni naru darou  
Sekai wo atatamete yukeru inochi ni naritai  
Watashi wo wasurenaide.. Tales of Mermaid_

_Ooki na niji ga kieru koro yume no sono saki de..  
Afureru yorokobi no ame wakachiau darou  
Ooki na tabi no hajimari no chizu ni wa nakatta  
Mirai ni tsudzuku umi wo mitsumete_

_Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari  
Kiseki wo ikutsu mo meguri mata koko ni iru  
Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro kokoro ni kagayaku  
Daiji na takaramono wa... Pearls of Mermaid" _the three girls sang, happily singing along with each other, smiling and having fun, a big change from the irritated look that Sakura was giving them when she was singing.

'_This is ridiculous'_

'_**I know'**_

'_I shouldn't have just woken up'_

'_**No, that's not what's ridiculous! I can't believe you kissed Sasuke and you two haven't become an item yet!'**_

'_My god! I have officially really gone insane!'_

'_**You can't be lonely forever'**_

'_I have more important things to be concerned about'_

'_**Like?'**_

'…'

'_**Exactly'**_

'_Just shut up, I don't need some pointless relationship'_

'_**You are so pathetic'**_

'_And so are you'_

"Sakura-chan" Tenten frowned, they had already sang like five or ten songs each and now the blossom was bored.

"Nani?" Sakura grunted.

"We got bored of singing and Daichi and that went out, so did Mikoto-chan and Fugaku-san" Tenten explained.

"And?" Sakura asked.

"Well since we are finally alone from peeping eyes, let's play truth or dare!" Temari suggested.

"You guys play, I'm not into those games" Sakura sighed bored.

"If one plays, we all play" Tenten smirked.

"Whatever" Sakura sighed as they dragged her up a few flights of stairs into a separate room from every where else, had Sakura paid attention to where they were dragging her, she probably would have noticed that she was opposite Sasuke's room.

"Okay this is how it works, I'll spin the bottle first, whoever it lands on has to choose either truth or dare, but if they choose truth next time they have to choose dare and vise versa, then when that truth/dare is done that person will spin the bottle and so on, get it?" Tenten explained.

"Hai" Temari and Hinata chirped. With the conformation that they knew what was going on, Tenten span the bottle watching it spin faster and faster until it came to a slow halt, which resulted in many evil smirks from various people. Not even paying attention, having lost interest as soon as Tenten started talking Sakura turned to see all her friends smirking at her evilly, admittedly which worried her.

"Sakura-chan, truth or dare?" Tenten sang.

"Truth" Sakura grunted.

"Are you crushing on anyone?" Tenten asked.

"No" Sakura answered.

_'__**Yes'**_ Inner Sakura coughed.

"Aww…I was hoping for a better answer" Temari sulked. Sighing the girl span the bottle, not at all surprised when it landed on Neji.

"Truth, dare" Sakura muttered.

"Dare" Neji smirked, thinking she wouldn't do something too evil.

"I dare you to kiss Naruto on the feet, bare footed on his part" Sakura smirked. Neji shuddered, that girl sure was evil; Naruto grinned evilly and removed his socks to reveal slightly safe looking feet. Neji gulped inwardly as he quickly kissed Naruto amazingly smelly feet and then dashed into the bathroom to wash his mouth. Seconds later, Tenten and Temari started laughing crazily as Neji came back who glared at the laughing duo and then at Sakura before spinning the bottle. Landing on the Uchiha.

"Uchiha, truth or dare" Hyuuga smirked. Sasuke didn't know whether or not to glare.

"Dare" Sasuke muttered, thinking that this could end up bad.

"I dare you to call up Yamanaka and arrange a day for a date" Neji smirked before getting hit over the head by Tenten and Temari.

"You don't exactly expect me to call that thing up do you?" Sasuke questioned.

"I kissed _Naruto's_ feet" Neji scoffed, glaring at the double T girls.

"If you don't call Yamanaka, then you kiss Naruto's feet" Neji challenged.

"Fine" Sasuke glared, grabbing the phone and dialing the said girl's number.

"Ano…I know this may seem a little silly and all, but if he hates Yamanaka, then why does he know her number so well?" Sakura questioned innocently before Tenten, Temari and Naruto started cackling at Sasuke, them too wondering how he knew Ino's number.

"Hello…this is Uchiha Sasuke, is Ino there?" Sasuke asked into the receiver.

"Hello…Ino" Sasuke sighed.

"Would…you like to go on a…date with…me?" Sasuke asked grudgingly, hmm…maybe kissing Naruto's feet didn't sound so bad after all… Suddenly a squeal erupted from the other line, a squeal of pure joy and delight.

"No this is a prank call bye" Sasuke scoffed, hanging up the phone, no way was he going to deal with a squealing pig/girl. Sakura couldn't help but smirk at his misfortune. Sasuke sighed and spun the bottle, this time, it landing on Naruto.

"Truth or dare dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I pick dare!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I dare you to not eat ramen for a whole two weeks" Sasuke smirked.

"What?! What am I supposed to live on?" Naruto shrieked.

"Food?" Sakura questioned.

"Shut up Sakura-chan" Naruto sulked, spinning the bottle. This time the plastic bottle landed on Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?" Naruto chirped, he is such a one minded person.

"Truth" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Have you and Temari done anything more than kiss?" Naruto asked, getting hit by Temari on the head.

"Nothing that you need to know" Shikamaru smirked, Temari blushing a deep red.

"Remember to use a condom there you two, safe sex, no regrets!" Sakura snickered, earning a glare from both Temari and Shikamaru, as well as an even deeper shade of red on Temari and Shikamaru. Spinning the bottle lazily, Shikamaru smirked. It landed on Sakura again, which made the girl drop her smirk.

"Sakura-chan, since you chose truth last time, you have to do dare" Tenten sang.

"Right…so I guess dare it is" Sakura sweatdropped.

"So Sakura-chan, we dare you to kiss Sasuke!" Temari chirped.

"Isn't he-"

"I let them give you a dare I'm to lazy" Shikamaru shrugged, Sakura glared.

"Fine" Sakura huffed, crawling over to Sasuke and grabbing his chin. Moving her lips closer and closer to Sasuke's, Sakura inwardly smirked as in one quick motion, grabbed Sasuke's hand and kissed that, making everyone sweatdrop in the room, expecting her to kiss Sasuke on the _lips_. Sasuke sighed inwardly, reminding himself that she was just his friend and nothing more despite that rather intimate encounter they had on New Years Eve.

"That's not what we meant!" Tenten cried.

"You should have something more specific" Sakura smirked "All you said was kiss Sasuke" Tenten and Temari glared, moving around secretly behind Sasuke and Sakura before pushing the two together, the two colliding and locking lips for a mere second before pulling apart.

"There we go" Tenten smiled happily.

"So how was it Sakura-chan? Is he a good kisser?" Temari squealed.

"Compared to what?" Sakura asked "There's not much to compare it to"

"You mean that was your _first_ kiss?!" Tenten gasped.

"No, my second" Sakura answered.

"You're already tainted?! Who and when was your first?!" Tenten glared.

"Err…New Years, any other information and I will have to kill you" Sakura scoffed.

"New Years, as in last one?" Hinata asked.

"Yea" Sakura nodded.

"With those spectacular fireworks?" Tenten asked.

"Yea" Sakura nodded again.

"How romantic" Temari squealed, Tenten and Hinata agreeing.

"You guys are so weird" Sakura sighed "Do we have to continue this pointless and annoying game?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, let's watch a few movies, girl's pick, meaning me, Temari and Hinata's pick, first" Tenten squealed as the three girls dived for the pile of DVDs and came out with a DVD, which made everyone else in the room, gasp as their eyes widened with fear.

"Oh, god no! Not a Chic flick" Sakura gagged.

"You'll love it!" Tenten reassured.

"Isn't this the Titanic though?" Sakura asked.

"Yea" Temari nodded.

"Oh god let me outer here!" Sakura shrieked as she went for one of the many doors to find it locked, much to the males displease.

"Please?" Hinata begged.

"Fine, just this one then it's our pick" Neji sighed, he always had a soft sot for his little cousin, she had the cutest eyes at times, and that was very obvious since Naruto was now squealing how kawaii she was.

"I will watch it but I won't like it" Sakura grumbled, sitting down on the floor next to the couch.

* * *

"Oh. My. God" Sakura gasped "This movie" Sakura muttered. 

"Is the best movie in the world" Tenten cried, tears evident as she watched the credits roll.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick" Sakura grumbled "It is the stupidest movie ever made" Sakura muttered glaring at the cover.

"I second that" Sasuke nodded.

"Well it's our turn anyway" Naruto chirped "I say comedy" Naruto suggested.

"Action" Sasuke said.

"Sci-fi" Neji commented.

"Not romance" Shikamaru grunted.

"Horror" Sakura insisted. Suddenly it all went quiet as they seven stared at Sakura.

"What?" Sakura frowned.

"Horror?" Tenten questioned.

"Yes" Sakura nodded.

"Sounds good to me" Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke nodded as they began to search through the pile of movies.

"This one" Sakura smirked.

"That one?" Neji questioned.

"Yea, 'Boo' is an awesome movie and it's not too scary" Sakura said.

"Oh okay" Tenten nodded, inserting the disk into the machine after removing the Titanic disc.

* * *

"Now I think I'm going to be sick" Tenten muttered, looking down at her stomach. The other six in the room agreed with her, Sakura not included, she enjoyed the movie a lot. 

"Why?" Sakura frowned.

"You not bothered how they people just randomly blew up to little bits and pieces?" Temari questioned.

"Are you crazy? That was the best part!" Sakura exclaimed.

"The best part?" Hinata asked; the poor girl looked like a ghost.

"I thought you said it wasn't scary" Tenten frowned.

"It isn't in my opinion" Sakura said.

"Well, let's go eat something" Neji suggested.

"Hai" Tenten chirped.

"You guys go ahead, I wanna start watching this" Sakura smirked, holding up a DVD case with the words 'White Noise' on it.

"Alright Sakura-chan, we'll bring back something for you" Temari nodded.

"Hai" Sakura nodded as she put the disc into the DVD player and pressed play.

* * *

"Is it me, or is she way too engrossed into those horror films?" Tenten asked as they walked down the halls of the Uchiha manor in search of food. 

"You're right, she had a creepy blood lust look on her face when each person exploded in that last movie, it was quite creepy you know" Temari pointed out.

"Indeed" Naruto nodded.

"Maybe she is just waiting for something to happen in the movie to make her jump?" Hinata suggested, speaking Sasuke's inner thought, remembering at how she was fearless when it came to the haunted mansion at the amusement part a while back.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted, it'd be the only syllable they'd get from him for a long time now.

* * *

Five and a half horror movies later the girl was still going, oblivious to the fact people returned a long time ago with food and they were now sleeping, since it was roughly five in the morning. Still entranced by the horror film, Sakura watched it, hoping to find something that would freak the shit out of her; after all, it was SAW II she was watching right now. As sunlight poured into the shut off room, the first to awake was one of dark hair and onyx eyes, surprised to hear the sounds of screaming and terror this early in the morning. Maybe Sakura saw his mother again. Checking his surroundings, he confirmed that they indeed have a sleep over the night before since he wasn't in his nice comfortable bed and Naruto was half lying on top of him. Next to his leg was Neji sleeping snuggly with Tenten and on the right of Naruto; lay Hinata with Temari and Shikamaru hugging each other. The only who didn't seem to be sleeping was one with pink hair and green eyes, who was watching another horror film, hypnotized by screen. 

"Good morning Scholar-girl" Sasuke grunted as he shifted his body weight into a sitting position to look at the girl comfortably. No response. She was definitely reading too much into the horror films.

"OI, Scholar-girl, you even awake?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to the girl. Shaking her when he arrived, he couldn't really tell if she was awake or asleep, she had a very glossy look in her eyes.

"Oh, huh?" Sakura mumbled, looking at Sasuke.

"How long have you been awake?" Sasuke asked.

"Errr…"

"Okay, let me rephrase that, did you go to sleep?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…not exactly" Sakura sweatdropped.

"You didn't sleep and were watching horror films all night?" Sasuke questioned. With a slight amount of blush on her features Sakura nodded.

"Do you know how creepy that is?" Sasuke questioned.

"Err…"

"Ohayou Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan" Naruto yawned.

"Sshh" Sakura glared as she focused back on the screen oblivious to the other people who were waking up.

"Sakura-chan, you didn't watch movies all night did you?" Tenten asked.

"…"

"How many movies have you roughly watched?" Temari asked.

"Five, this will be six" Sakura answered.

"What movie?" Hinata asked.

"Saw two" Sakura answered. Everyone suddenly paled, they heard rumours of this terror movie, it apparently had scared the shit out of any one who watched it, yet here was their pink haired friend watching the movie without even a slight shudder.

"Okay, Sakura-chan, how about we go down for breakfast?" Hinata suggested.

"Hmm…oh yea sure, the movie is getting boring now anyway" Sakura shrugged as she turned off the TV and put the disc back in it's case before turning off the DVD player.

"Boring?" Tenten asked.

"I guess after five or so horror movies in a row they get predictable" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Of course" Sasuke sneered, rolling his eyes in sarcasm.

* * *

Sakura sighed, it was back to school already, and in her opinion the holidays went way too quick. It felt like only a couple of days ago she heard Naruto's yelling and Tenten's giggling, Temari's occasional evil laugh, Hinata's occasional stutter and the odd grunt or five…oh wait, she did. Well it felt like only two days ago she was at school! There that sounded better. Getting changed into the so called uniform after taking a quick shower to wake her self up, Sakura sped off to school at amazing rates and new found speed that she obtained with her newly bought roller skates. 

These roller skates, she had decided to invest in a couple of days ago, were a big asset to the girl as when she did use the skates cut off at least ten minutes off her journeys and in the couple of days that she had them, you would think she had roller skates for _years_. They were black and white with a slight amount of red and yellow, with a chain on either side on which dangled a red cherry blossom in a white circle, quite symbolic in a way to her, a dead indication that the skates were hers, aside her name on the back of her heel on both skates.

Skating carelessly into the school grounds with school bag on her back and her school shoes in a separate bag in hand, the girl waved occasionally when another class mate would greet her and welcome her back to the school, returning the welcome and wishing them well for the year. Sakura smiled to her self as the wind caressing her face while she skated around the grounds, it felt good, she had yet to see Ino or Akaya, and if they had transferred or something to another school, she would have been more than happy, but she couldn't hope to high yet. The key word in that sentence was 'yet'.

What she also questioned though was why she hadn't heard any of her friends yet, coming up and greeting her or something along those lines, yelling and drawing attention to them selves. Skating effortlessly and slowly towards the lockers, Sakura was mildly surprised to see all her friends standing outside her locker, which seemed odd since none of her friends had locker near her. The only difference between her friends from when she saw them two days ago were the girls, who each had different coloured ribbons in their hair, a pendant around their neck and a charm anklet around their right ankle. Sighing to her self, Sakura plastered a fake smile on her face as she skated towards them.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan" Tenten smiled, running half way to her with Temari, Hinata and Naruto behind her while Sakura skated her way towards them.

"Ohayou minna" Sakura smiled as she rolled towards the other males and said good morning to them as well before opening up her locker and stuffing in her books and whatever else.

"When did you get roller skates Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, watching the girl take off her roller skates and shoving them into the lower part of her locker.

"A couple of days ago" Sakura answered as she put her school shoes back on.

"Oh ok" Hinata nodded.

"Anyway, Sakura-chan…" Tenten mumbled.

"Hai?" Sakura nodded.

"We-we were wondering if you would like to wear these as a s-sign of our friendship" Temari stuttered slightly as Hinata and Tenten held out red, white and black coloured ribbons with a sakura petal pattern, a silver and rose gold charm anklet and a silver chain with a cherry blossom pendant with matching silver slightly dangle sakura earrings. It seemed Sakura didn't notice the earrings.

"Oh sure" Sakura smiled, undoing the ribbons quickly in her hair and just as quickly put the red, white and black ribbons in place of her old ones. Her black ones were getting a little ragged anyway.

"Arigato" Tenten, Temari and Hinata chimed in unison watching Sakura slip on the anklet and chain quickly.

"Welcome, but I'm going to have take the earrings and other jewellery off occasionally, it'll probably annoy me during some classes and I probably wouldn't want to lose it" Sakura smiled, taking out her old sakura earrings and putting in the new ones.

"Ding, ding, ding" the bell chimed, indicating the beginning of home room.

"Did you guys check which room I was in?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, you're in the same room as Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara" Temari said.

"Okay, let's go then" Sakura nodded as Hinata and Naruto lead the way, Naruto rather enthusiastically while Sakura and Sasuke brought up the back, each in their own world.

"So Scholar-girl, how do you intend to pay for this years fees?" Sasuke asked.

"You think I was working for the fun of it?" Sakura asked.

"You pay for your own education?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sort of, it's a half scholarship this year, I have to pay half the fees" Sakura explained.

"I see" Sasuke nodded "Feeling any better since New Years?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura blushed slightly.

"What happened that night stays there and no one speaks of it ever again" Sakura glared "Besides, you were the one who initiated contact not me" Sakura scoffed.

"You're right, and I don't regret it" Sasuke smirked, walking passed Sakura as she paused before walking again.

"If you were hoping for a relationship, don't even bother, I'm not into that stuff" Sakura scrunched her nose in distaste to add to the comment.

"Oh really, you seemed quite into after a couple of minutes" Sasuke scoffed.

"I have no idea on what you're babbling on about" Sakura scoffed.

"I find that hard to believe" Sasuke scoffed.

"You took my first kiss not my heart, don't think I'll drop everything I'm doing and kiss the ground you walk on like your fangirls, we are just friends" Sakura reminded.

"So if I were to kiss you right here and now, you wouldn't care at all?" Sasuke questioned.

"First off, it'd be more damaging to you then me, second, we're late to home room, third, go kiss an _Ino_" Sakura sneered walking into the class room for home room.

'_Very good Scholar-girl, very good'_ Sasuke smirked, walking in after the girl and taking his seat in the back where he usually sat, behind the girl.

* * *

Week one of school: 

No changes in routine. No new work as of yet, teachers believe revising everything this week will do the students well as well as the rest of the teachers. Sasuke's attempts to get a kiss off Sakura: 5 while no one was around. Sakura: Constantly alert and always jotting down notes, book covers are black and her stationery has a 'Nightmare before Christmas' theme to it.

* * *

Week two of school: 

Sakura has become slightly bored with the curriculum already; an occasional stretch is needed to keep her awake occasionally, but most and almost always she is attentive and alert in class. Sasuke's attempts to get her to fall for him: 2 during the week.

* * *

Week three of school: 

Sakura still very alert and attentive in class. Occasional yawn and stretch. Class work is becoming slightly short by a word or two.

* * *

Week four of school: 

Sakura still alert and attentive in class. Yawns and stretches at least once every day. Sasuke noticing a slight difference in her posture during class, as well as her attention span. Work for the girl is becoming short by a sentence or two, words are becoming shortened occasionally but not often, writing is becoming slightly sloppy occasionally when in a rush, or needs to write a lot.

* * *

Week five of school: 

Sakura alert and attentive in class. Yawns and stretches at least once every class. Sasuke noticed a slightly more evident slouch in her posture during classes and outside of classes. Hard to keep alert during boring classes, Phys. Ed is becoming harder to keep up with, energy is seemingly lacking. Written work is really sloppy, answers have been shortened by a paragraph at least when usually her answers are much longer. Art works are sloppy and pointless, but still look of good quality. Lines under eyes forming.

* * *

Week six of school: 

Attention span of the girl is slipping along with her posture. Yawns and stretches at least ten times during each class. Work in and outside school has become sloppy and pathetic by her standards. Become slightly lazy with out of school commitments. Slouch in posture is very evident for Sasuke, he him self wondering what on earth is going on with the pink haired girl. Written work very sloppy and cut down by at least a couple of pages. Art works are losing their unique and good quality. Lines and slight bags under eyes slightly noticeable.

* * *

Week seven of school: 

Almost caught falling asleep in class five times in each class; struggling to stay awake and attentive in any class. Yawns, stretches and cracking body parts has now become essential to keeping her self awake. Work in and out side of school has become sloppy and pathetic by the normal persons standards. Outside of school commitments feel like more of a chore than anything else. Slouch is evident outside of class for her friends. Written work cut down to a couple of sentences for questions which would usually require three or four pages. Lines and bags under eyes noticeable, skin becoming slightly more pale than usual. 'Shining café' paper work piling up slightly.

* * *

Week eight of school: 

"Sakura-chan" Tenten chirped waving to the tired pink haired girl as she dragged her self over to the usual sitting place where her and her friends would sit during lunch and recess. Behind her was Sasuke, keeping a close eye on her.

"Aa" Sakura grunted as she unceremoniously sat down and leaned on the tree, enjoying the shade the big blossom tree was providing.

"Daijobou Sakura-chan?" Temari asked.

"Hai" Sakura smiled forcefully.

"You're not sick again are you?" Hinata asked.

"How could I get sick, there's nothing to trigger it" Sakura questioned getting out her lunch box.

"Okay" Tenten smiled.

"What do you have next?" Naruto asked.

"Who me?" Sakura asked, pointing to her self.

"Yea" Naruto nodded.

"Err…I think I got music" Sakura answered shoveling a small portion of rice into her mouth.

* * *

_DREAM SEQUENCE…_

_She ran. She ran and ran and ran but no matter how far or how long she seemed to run, it felt like she got no where as the thing behind her continued to chase her. Never did she dare to look behind her to check if the thing was chasing her, she just knew it was. She did not once even look into the face of her chaser, for fear she would slow down and be caught, not even when the chase began, she just knew something was following her and ran. _

_She didn't know what was chasing her, but whatever it was, it scared her, no matter where she went, no matter how fast she ran, no matter how many sharp turns; it was always on her like stink on shit. This, this, thing it scared her to her soul, and it took a lot to scare her even a little, but here was this thing that she didn't even know about what it was, and it scared her to her soul, to her core, which was an amazing feat. It seemed like a long time since she felt this much fear bubbling through her, the last time she couldn't even remember her self, she would probably have to get some one to tell her when she shrieked in utmost, mind breaking, heart stopping fear._

_Fatigue was taking over her as the thing behind kept advancing, as if increasing its speed knowing that she was slowing down until it was merely centimetres away from her, each time trying to capture her but each time she escaped barely. Her legs grew tied, exhausted from running for what seemed like years. Her legs pained and ached, begging to stop, but her head told them to keep going, she wasn't going to be bested by something she had never seen before. _

_Closing her eyes for a mere second she reopened her eyes barely before they widened in fear as she saw things coming towards her of all different sizes, shapes, colours and designs, coming to get her. The only thing the girl could point out that was all in common with each thing was that each had the essence of death wreaking off them, a smell that smelt so foul, so disgusting, it felt disgusting as she neared, coming into contact with them as she clashed with in a bloody collision._

…_END DREAM SEQUENCE_

Sakura shot up abruptly. Panting heavily as sweat poured off her being the girl checked her surroundings. She was in her room, it was late and she was in bed, her covers all over the place from her abrupt wake up call. Her pillow not even on her bed any longer and the plushie Sasuke had won for her in her left hands, had it been alive, dying from suffocation as Sakura small yet long slender hands clenched around its in a tense and strained fashion.

'_Just a dream'_ Sakura breathed in relief. Sighing the girl fell down onto her pillow-less bed and closed her eyes for what seemed like a mere second before she shot up again as the images of her dream replayed it self over and over again in that second before her eyes shot open again in fear. As her eyes opened the images disappeared and were lost, confusing the pink haired girl to why she was so scared and covered in the smell of fear.

'_Maybe a little air will do me some good'_ Sakura thought as she peeled her self off her bed, not bothering to fix up her blankets and pillow as she walked over to where her black beach slippers sat and slipped them on. Grabbing her previously discarded over shit, Sakura pulled on the t-shirt styled shirt and walked out of her room silently before sneaking her way out of the Haruno Estate.

* * *

Pity some days couldn't be like this, quiet, serene, peaceful; dark. Sakura loved the early mornings, when the sun had yet to rise, the moon was still had and stars were the only thing glistening and brightening up the normally dark night sky. A breeze blew, sending butterfly kisses all over Sakura's body as it swayed around, picking up the loose blossom petals and dragging them away from their host. The only blossom to not fly was her self, and so she stayed rooted to the tree of her namesake. Some times she wondered if she was magnetically or spiritually drawn to the trees because of her name. True, she never like pink to begin, but this pink, she seemed to have a soft spot for, seeking comfort in it when ever she needed. 

There was always a blossom tree where ever the girl went in the town, and it felt like the only place she could forget about her life and the others around her and just let her mind drift. It was her haven, her cloud nine, the place to be when your spirit has taken a good solid beating and needed recovery. It seemed like when ever she was scared, confused, hurt, upset or angry, she could seek out a tree of her namesake and her troubles would vanish into thin air, like they were never there, they were her source of comfort, the only thing that seemed to brighten her day through her boring life style.

Sitting at the base of the tree, Sakura smiled, this was her quiet time and if she couldn't find peace her, she knew there was no hope for her any where. Closing her eyes, and again for just a second, images of her dream flashed through her vision, scaring her as her eyes shot back open. It was official, this dream had scared her so much her source of comfort didn't help one bit.

"You have this thing about late nights, early mornings and walking around don't you?" a voice asked. Glancing over to her side, Sakura realized it was Sasuke.

"Maybe it's just you who happens to catch when I'm out and about" Sakura chuckled.

"What's your excuse for being out this early in the morning?" Sasuke asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Sakura sneered.

"Your brother called me saying you snuck out of the house again for the fifth time in two weeks" Sasuke explained.

"As you said I came out of the house" Sakura said "needed some fresh air and a balcony wasn't going to cut it"

"Of course, ten at night; two in the morning, nice fresh air" Sasuke scoffed.

"I don't do it intentionally, it just happens" Sakura sighed, pouting slightly.

"Is this why you are so tired at school?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I don't walk out of the house often" Sakura answered.

"Then what is, your school work quality is dropping" Sasuke said.

"Nothing really, just tiredness" Sakura answered.

"But what is causing your tiredness?" Sasuke asked.

"Nightmares" Sakura answered quietly.

"Nightmares?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not too sure, when ever I wake up all the images are unclear, but it scares the shit out of me" Sakura answered.

"You watch X-rated horror films, you don't get scared by those" Sasuke scoffed.

"You're right; it takes a lot to scare me, which is what scares me, the most. This nightmare, it has to be really, really frightening to scare me" Sakura muttered "I don't care about the nightmare, I care that I'm scared because of it"

"Nothing is happening at school to cause it?" Sasuke asked.

"Not that I know of" Sakura answered "is there something coming up in school I should know about?" Sakura asked.

"Not that I know of, I'll ask my father, he'll know" Sasuke replied "why?"

"Because I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen" Sakura answered.

"You think because you had a bad dream, something bad is going to happen?" Sasuke asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

"This bad dream had been happening for the past eight weeks and is cutting into my sleep, I don't have the energy to do anything during the day" Sakura grumbled.

"You're superstitious aren't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really" Sakura frowned.

"Maybe watching all those horror movies in one go has done something to your head" Sasuke sneered, flicking her forehead.

"Yup, something really bad is going to happen" Sakura nodded, rubbing the spot Sasuke flicked her forehead.

"Come on, you should try and get some sleep" Sasuke encouraged standing up.

"I've tried, every time I try, something scares the shit out of me, which is why I went for a walk, these trees always seem to erase any of my problems" Sakura smiled, patting the tree.

"I thought you don't like pink?" Sasuke questioned, looking down at her weirdly.

"I don't, I like the tree" Sakura said "They make a good confider"

"You're one weird girl" Sasuke chuckled, ruffling her already messy hair, wondering why she kept it in buns while she slept.

"Thanks, I think" Sakura sweatdropped as she stood up next to Sasuke.

"You always sleep with your hair in two buns?" Sasuke asked as they walked towards her house.

"Yea, it's too annoying to sleep with it out" Sakura frowned.

"Can I see it out?" Sasuke asked.

"Why? You've seen it before" Sakura frowned.

"For all I could know, you could have cut it since then" Sasuke smirked.

"I haven't, I don't have the times for such things" Sakura replied.

"Just one look" Sasuke half begged.

"Fine" Sakura sighed, too tired to deal with him this early in the morning. Undoing the ribbons Sakura took off the hair ties and let her hair fall as it danced in the wind. Sasuke gasped inwardly as he watched the pink fall towards the Earth, it playing in the breeze.

"You know, you look a lot better with your hair out" Sasuke stated.

"Err…t-thanks" Sakura blushed a light pink.

"Why don't you keep it out one day" Sasuke asked.

"It's too annoying to keep out" Sakura explained, picking up one of the shorter strands and looking at it.

"Then why have it so long?" Sasuke asked.

"I never get a chance to cut it" Sakura explained "But, I wouldn't change the length, I like it how it is"

"So do I" Sasuke said as Sakura blushed "It makes you look like a girl" Sasuke smirked.

"…" Sakura didn't know whether or not to retort and glare at him for suggesting she looked like a guy.

"Well, try and get some sleep, the scholarship only lasts as long as you keep up with the work and above everyone else at the top" Sasuke said.

"I know which is why I know sooner or later I'm going to get kicked out" Sakura smiled sheepishly before yawning a big yawn cutely in Sasuke's opinion.

"Not if you apply your self" Sasuke rebutted.

"I have been, but I've just been way too tired to work in class lately, you're probably the only reason I keep awake in class lately" Sakura sighed.

"If you want, you can copy my notes from the past few weeks" Sasuke offered.

"Thanks, I might take you up on that offer" Sakura smiled.

"I think you should, unless you want Naruto's" Sasuke smirked.

"I think I'll pass" Sakura sweatdropped.

"You know, I just remembered, there is something happening at school" Sasuke said, clicking his fingers to emphasis that he remembered something.

"Nani?" Sakura yawned, rubbing her eyes keep her awake, her body becoming harder to keep up.

"Hope on my back I'll carry you the rest of the way" Sasuke ordered.

"Hai" Sakura yawned, too tired to deal with anything right not. Turning around, Sasuke allowed Sakura to jump onto his back as he carried her piggy-back styled, liking how her body fit nicely on his, how creamy soft her almost entirely bare legs felt to touch, her soft her upper torso felt when squished against his back.

"So what's this thing happening at school?" Sakura asked quietly, not wanting to yell in his ear.

"In a couple of weeks, in think maybe five at most, the school will hold a display thing that show cases all the students work from the past year, it will have dances, drama works, art works, musicals and talent shows as well. Tenten will probably want you to perform at that" Sasuke explained.

"Pft, what talent?" Sakura scoffed.

"You have a lot of talent you know" Sasuke said.

"Like?" Sakura scoffed.

"Singing, gymnastics, martial arts, academic stuff, all sports, ice skating, ballet, do I need to go on?" Sasuke smirked. This girl really had no self confidence did she? Sasuke sighed inwardly.

"…" Sakura was speechless for a second "I call those skills not talents"

"Not really, I call it pure talent you've molded into skills" Sasuke complimented. Sakura blushed.

"Demo…" Sakura mumbled.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked.

"Why wasn't it held last year?" Sakura frowned.

"Tsunade thinks it's better to hold it once every two years" Sasuke explained.

"Oh I see" Sakura nodded while yawning and snuggling in closer to Sasuke for warmth which he thought was quite adorable as he felt her head rest against the crook of his neck.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned.

"Mm?" Sakura grunted.

"Will you participate in the talent show if they ask you?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know" Sakura answered.

"The prize is a full Scholar ship for the remaining years of your tuition" Sasuke said.

"Maybe I don't want to do it alone though" Sakura said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I can perform amazing tricks on a balance beam or complicated steps in ballet in front of tens of thousands of people but, I don't like singing in front of many people" Sakura explained "I think it'd be less stressful for me to do singing if I were to enter"

"You're scared of big crowds?" Sasuke asked.

"Only when I use my voice" Sakura confessed "I never used it often when I was young, I don't think I was ever allowed to speak my mind with my parents"

"Oh" Sasuke seemed to understand her a bit better now. Looking at her from the corner of his eyes he saw her eyelids fall as she yawned again.

"Go to sleep Saku-chan" Sasuke said.

"Don't…call…me…that" Sakura said as she fell into a deep sleep.

"Good night Saku-chan" Sasuke smiled, chuckling at the girl on his back, and she said she wasn't ready for a relationship and they were just friends.

"Good night…Sasuke…kun" Sakura murmured in her sleep.

"Good night my little blossom-chan" Sasuke smiled as he finally reached the Haruno Estate, not surprised to see the gate open or to find the front door unlocked. Knowing where the girl's room was off by heart, Sasuke quickly dropped the girl off into her room, chuckling at how messy it was for her and how her pillow was on the other side of the room with her blanket all over her bed. Kicking off her shoes, Sasuke placed her on the bed next to the plush toy he won her and tucked her in; as soon as she was placed next to the toy she grabbed it out of pure instinct and hugged it, how cute. She was quite the angel when asleep. Looking at her face one more time, he stroked the lose strands from her face and watched her sleep.

In a matter of seconds Sakura's face turned from a peaceful one to a scrunched up, frown. It was clear she was in great distress when she let go of the toy to hold her head and her legs began moving like they were running. Alerted by her distressed form, Sasuke was immediately at her side, with her hand in his as he stroked it to comfort her in her dream, which happened almost immediately as her frown turned into a contest smile. Letting go of her hand, her face seemed to immediately scrunch up again in fear. Sasuke sighed; he was in a way relieved no one else besides Daichi lived here, and that it was Saturday technically today. Sitting on the soft carpet, Sasuke held Sakura's hand in his, scaring away the nightmares from her slumber, nightmares that scared her.

* * *

"Please Sakura-chan" Tenten begged the pink haired girl during their lunch hour. 

"Do I really have to?" Sakura sighed, taking a quick glance over to Sasuke who was smirking, knowing how much she really didn't want to do this.

"Don't you want to stay here?" Temari frowned.

"Yea…demo…" Sakura murmured.

"Please" Hinata begged.

"Fine, but if I do it, you three do it with me" Sakura sighed.

"Really?!" Tenten squealed.

"I don't like singing in front of large crowds" Sakura sweatdropped.

"We'd love to do it with you" Temari squealed.

"What song are we going to do?" Hinata asked.

"I reckon either 'Love Chronicle' or 'Legend of the Mermaid'" Tenten answered.

"Whatever is fine with you guys" Sakura sighed.

"We'll start practicing at Hinata's house since she has the Karaoke machine and then we'll get costumes from Sakura's house since she has- mphpmp!" Temari gagged as Sakura covered her mouth up with her hand.

"Remember what I said about talking about _that_" Sakura glared. Temari nodded.

"So you won't speak of it again?" Sakura asked Temari nodded.

"Good" Sakura sighed as she released Temari who sighed in relief.

"Now what was that they were never to speak of again Scholar-girl?" Sasuke asked, curious to why Sakura did something very out of character.

"Well you see- mphpf!" Tenten gasped as Sakura placed her hand over Tenten's mouth.

"What did I just say to Temari?" Sakura glared. Tenten said stuff that was incomprehensible but Sakura got the message when Tenten was pleading with her eyes for Sakura to let her go.

"Such a secretive little girl" Sasuke sneered.

"And you have chicken butt hair, what's your point?" Sakura glared. Sasuke glared and said nothing, he was just curious at what the girls were getting at today, and what they were hiding.

"Okay…anyway, let's go over to Hinata-chan's house tonight and pick out a song" Temari chirped.

"Do we-"

"Yes we do Sakura-chan!" Tenten scolded.

"Then can we at least do it after roughly err…eightish" Sakura sweatdropped.

"When ever you want, you finish your training and whatever else and then come immediately to Hinata-chan's house" Temari chirped "We'll already be there"

"Okay" Sakura nodded.

"Ding, ding, ding" the bell chimed.

"Alright, off to class, hopefully I can save the disaster I called a painting" Sakura scrunched her nose in disgust walking off to art with Sasuke on her trail.

* * *

"You ready Sakura-chan?" Tenten chirped as Sakura skated into the school grounds with her training bag on her back along with her school bag and shoe bag. Today was the day of the Open day at school, so she had to be ready after the practised for five long weeks non-stop. 

"Hai" Sakura sighed. Inside the bag were their outfits that they had planned to use for the talent show and the song that they decided to sing with. It was kind of funny how it all came out because it turned out Hinata was good on key board, Temari on drums and Sakura and Tenten on guitars, they formed a perfect banned, especially when they all sang together, which Sakura admitted eventually and they had to have outfits, other wise it would be a pathetic talent if they could sing but didn't have the right outfits. Following behind her friends, Sakura skated smoothly into the locker room to deposit her book bag and change her shoes before taking her gym bag with her and followed the girls to find the guys.

* * *

"Where is SAKURA?! WHERE IS HARUNO SAKURA?!" a dark red haired man with glass shouted through the assemble hall.

* * *

"I wonder what the girls are performing" Naruto wondered aloud. 

"It'll be a surprise for all of us I guess watching them perform" Neji voiced.

"Neji-kun" Tenten smiled, waving to the brown haired male.

"Ohayou Tenten-chan" Neji smiled, receiving a kiss from her.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be getting ready?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yea we are, but we are already all set, our equipment is already on backstage" Temari explained, hugging her boyfriend.

"So what are you performing?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"You'll just have to wait and see Naruto-kun" Hinata winked.

"Well, let's go check out the other things around the school now, since we all have a free period" Tenten suggested.

"Hai" Temari and Hinata nodded as the other followed the girls.

"What's supposed to be happening today anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Well, there's the school band playing and the dance troupe is performing. I think everyone's marks over the last year will be on display as well as all their achievements, oh and Ino and her 'friends' 'fashion' show" Temari snickered.

"How…boring" Sakura snorted.

"Yea it is" Hinata sighed "Aside the talent show, there is always something hilarious happening with the talent show"

"Oh?"

"Yea, last year some guy fell off the stage and stuff as part of a comedy act that was supposed to be serious" Shikamaru explained.

"You know, Scholar-girl, I'm pretty sure that Kurenai-sensei asked you to paint something as part of a work shop today" Sasuke added.

"What?" Sakura frowned confused.

"I recall Kurenai wanting all art students to show case at least two of their works or make an artwork in a workshop" Sasuke said.

"Oh well, I forgot" Sakura sighed sarcastically.

"Kurenai isn't going to be happy, she really wanted to show off some of your work" Sasuke smirked.

"What a shame" Sakura rolled her eyes, looking at the various art works of the different students that they passed.

"We should probably go to the hall now, the talent show should begin soon and we need to change up" Tenten said.

"Alright let's go" Temari nodded as the group of eight started making their way to the assembly hall of the school which was covered in various plants on the outside and on the inside filled with students marks, a pianist, and on the stage the band was playing a classical melody. Opening the large white wooden doors to the hall, Sakura and her friends made it into the hall gracefully and calm as they looked around the beautiful grand hall. It seemed that as soon as they stepped into the magnificently huge hall, everything turned into slow motion as everyone quieted down, watching the people walking into the room. Step by step as the teenagers advanced closer to the back stage so the girls could change into their outfits for the talent show, another person was storming towards the group in an enraged manner yet still held the composition of a high up business man.

"HARUNO SAKURA!" the red haired man shouted. Again, like in slow motion, her friends seemed to part as the man pushed them aside before slapping the girl forcefully and strongly across the cheek.

"SLAP!!!!" the sound of hand on cheek echoed through out the entire hall, silencing everyone, each had their eyes on the pink haired pupil and the mysterious high business class man. He had dark green eyes which were framed by thin frame glasses, and as mentioned before, red hair, a dark red that could almost be mistaken for brown or black which was cut and groomed into the typical business man fashion. He wore the appropriate dull grey beige styled suit with a white shirt underneath it and a dark blue and black diagonally striped tie. His face and posture held one of great anger while the girl who had been slapped held one of great shock and pain. Across her cheek where the girl had been slapped a red liquid oozed out of the skin as the skin it self began bruising. Glancing at the man, if Sakura's eyes could have widened any more, they widened in deeper shock staring at the man.

"OI you! What do you get at randomly hitting a person?!" Naruto shouted.

"Yea? What gives you the big idea that you could waltz in here and slap Sakura-chan like that?!" Tenten yelled.

"How-" Temari began but was cut off by a hand on her shoulder. Looking back, she was surprised to see it was Shikamaru holding her back. Moving his head to the side, he directed her gaze to Sakura who had her eyes covered by her bangs, shaking slightly.

"O-Otou-sama" Sakura murmured.

"Otou-sama?" Tenten, Temari and Hinata gasped. Behind the man was a woman with bright blue eyes and beautiful fair locks. She wore a beautiful kimono that was light blue on the top layer, eventually proceeding into darker shades of blue with each layer. Her obi was a dark blue and a light purple and around the bottom of her kimono there was a beautiful embroidered snake pattern.

"Don't you dare speak to me with such formalities!" her father reprimanded. Sakura winced at the tone of his voice; she could never please the man ever could she?

"How dare _you_ attend this school so carefree when I sent you to this school and come out with these PATHETIC grades!" her father reprimanded.

"What the hell are you talking about? Sakura-chan scored first in the year for _everything_!" Tenten shouted.

"Don't butt into business that isn't yours little girl" the man ordered "Her grades are appalling!"

Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and everyone else in the room couldn't help but drop their jaws in shock. Shock at how harsh her father saw her grades. Sasuke glanced over to the girl, it seemed like she really does lose her voice when her parents are around. She hadn't said a word since her father began talking…yelling to her about her 'pathetic grades'.

"You're pathetic! After this festival you are to come home with me to Rain and we will begin your education all over again!" her father yelled. That did it to snap the fine line between keeping her cool and losing it.

"I dare you to!" Sakura challenged.

"How dare you speak to me in such a tone!" her father reprimanded.

"How dare I speak to you like that? How dare you even speak to _me_! Yes, I am in this school, but not because _you_ sent me! All you did was tell, or more like _order_, me to go to this school through your fucking secretary by _phone_! I got in here my self and have been working my ass off to keep my self in this school through a fucking scholar-ship! Why do you think I am still here? It's because of my grades! You have not paid a cent into my tuition! I earned it by getting my so called _pathetic_ grades!" Sakura yelled "If you think I'm going to go back home with you think again! You don't even own the home in this area! _I_, your 'pathetic' daughter own it! You are not allowed on the property!"

"Not only will we work on your education we will also work on your attitude! Such disgusting manners" her father scoffed.

"I can never get anything right can I with you huh?" Sakura mumbled "You know what, I give up, you're not even worth my time or energy" Sakura glared with bangs over her eyes before she walked out of the hall, slamming the doors open and closed as she left them.

"Sakura-chan" Tenten gasped as she watched the girl run out, stopping mid run in thought before she turned around and glared at the man Sakura called father.

"How can you speak to your daughter like that? Your own flesh and blood?" Tenten glared.

"I already told you not to get involved here little girl" her father glared back.

"Tenten-chan" Neji whispered; putting a hand on her shoulder before the girl fell into his hold like Hinata did to Naruto and Temari to Shikamaru.

"Sasuke-san, please go after Sakura-chan" Hinata begged.

"Please, she needs some one" Tenten begged.

"I beg of you, help her, we need her back here for the talent show, she needs that Scholar-ship" Temari pleaded.

"Sasuke, help my little imouto-chan open her heart again" Daichi said as he appeared behind the younger teens with his friends behind him who looked remorseful at what had just happened. A look in Itachi's eyes told him that he had to go other wise he would pummel his younger brother to a bloody pulp if he didn't. Sasuke chuckled inwardly; it seemed unintentionally, his little blossom had made her way into the hearts of any one she met.

* * *

SASUKE'S POV 

"Where the hell can she be?" I gasped as I continued to run through the town continuously; going through every area I had known the girl to be in since I'd known her, finding each place empty. Slowly I came to halt, thinking about where she could be and also to catch my breathe.

_FLASH BACK…_

"_Come on, you should try and get some sleep" Sasuke encouraged standing up._

"_I've tried, every time I try, something scares the shit out of me, which is why I went for a walk, these trees always seem to erase any of my problems" Sakura smiled, patting the tree._

"_I thought you don't like pink?" Sasuke questioned, looking down at her weirdly._

"_I don't, I like the tree" Sakura said "They make a good confider" _

…_END FLASH BACK_

"I know where she is" I muttered to my self as I bolted to the local park where cherry blossom trees were abundant.

END POV

* * *

"Hello Sakumo-chan" Kurenai smiled as she walked up to the woman in the blue kimono and Sakura's father. Behind the black haired woman was the principal of the school, Tsunade. 

"Konnichiwa Kurenai-chan, Tsunade-chan" Sakumo chirped "How have you been?"

"Just fine, and you?" Kurenai asked.

"Excellent, have you ever been to the mist, they have lovely hot springs" Sakumo chirped.

"No, we have been too busy teaching" Tsunade said.

"Speaking of teaching, I was teaching your daughter this year" Kurenai smiled.

"Sakura?" Sakumo questioned.

"You only have one correct?" Kurenai asked "I recognized her immediately as soon as she walked into my class. I was quite surprised to see her at school here when I heard you had moved to Grass a while back"

"We did, but Hikaru-kun believes her education should be here" Sakumo smiled.

"Speaking of you, Hikaru-san, I know she's your daughter and all, but are you aware of the grades she is getting this year?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes, they are absolutely appalling! I have never seen such disgusting grades" Hikaru scoffed.

"Appalling? You are aware your daughter has scored perfect in every test and assignment she has done here?" Tsunade asked.

"She should be aiming higher than that" Hikaru scoffed.

"And she has, those grades are for the curriculum school work, not for anything else. Sakura has been taking extension work along with the normal work" Kurenai explained.

"She should still be getting higher" Hikaru insisted.

"What do you expect her to do? Go up a grade?" Tsunade questioned.

"If she is _so_ talented, as you claim her to be, she should have moved up a grade! Daichi-kun was never this pathetic" Hikaru scowled.

"On the contrary Otou-san, she has jumped ahead a grade. Not even I achieved that. It seems you have forgotten the age of your own daughter" Daichi sighed.

"What are you babbling on about?" Hikaru glared.

"Saku-chan is fourteen this year; she is taking her tuition with people older than her by two years" Daichi explained.

"Wait, what?! Sakura's only fourteen?!" Tenten gasped.

"Yea, she turned fourteen in March" Daichi smiled.

"And she didn't say anything about it?! Wait, she's only FOURTEEN? Then she lied to us about her age!" Temari exclaimed.

"I guess she doesn't like to celebrate birthdays" Daichi shrugged "Did she ever tell you guys her exact age?" Daichi asked. All the younger teens seemed to pause in silence.

"I guess from your silence she never said she was thirteen when she met you guys, she's always so vague in her answers when it comes to about her" Daichi chuckled "Don't always assume the usual" Daichi reminded "Anyway, so you see Otou-san, Sakura has been doing everything you expect her to do, plus more. Are you aware of _all_ the extra curriculum activities she stakes?"

"She take gymnastics" Hikaru scoffed.

"Not only that, she takes ballet, ice skating, martial arts, soccer, piano, flute, saxophone, basket ball, netball and volley ball, all while maintaining perfect grades in the smartest school in the fire country and a high paying job where she takes care of finances, customer service and food preparation" Daichi listed, ticking them off with his fingers.

"Is she INSANE?" Naruto gagged.

"Yes she is" Daichi shrugged.

"But, she's also good at singing and cooking, heck she's good at everything she tries" Tenten nodded.

"My little Sakura-chan take all that?" Sakumo gasped.

"And all while maintaining more than perfect grades" Kurenai added.

"Perhaps you need to stop undermining your daughter Hikaru" a new voice sneered.

"Hello Fugaku" Hikaru glared. Ahh…these two always seemed to be rivals, and yet they were also the best of friends…at times.

"Hello Mikoto-chan" Sakumo smiled.

"Hello Sakumo-chan" Mikoto smiled "Ano, where is Sakura-chan and Sasuke-chan?" Mikoto asked.

"Otouto went to go get her" Itachi said. Mikoto seemed to squeal in delight, scaring Sakumo.

"What was that for Mikoto-chan?" Sakumo asked.

"Well, you see…" Mikoto stammered.

"She's been trying to set up Sakura and Sasuke" Itachi finished.

"That won't be happening without a business proposal" Hikaru scoffed.

"They are human beings not pieces to trade off" Sasori scoffed.

"I agree with Sasori-no-danna" Deidara added.

"What he said" Kisame said.

* * *

Behind the trunk of a cherry blossom tree, hidden from the view of the people around, was a small blossom that felt like she was wilting away as stifled tears made her way down her rosy cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and glossy, her hair had been released and the petals of the tree were caressing her skin as if try to comfort her. With her tucked into her knees, she hugged her knees as she struggled to keep the tears down in her throat, her mouth was moist as she kept the tears in and her hair becoming a slight mess as the breeze danced and played with the pink locks. 

Oblivious to the world, she continued to drown in the world of her struggled misery, her hand moving to clutch the area of her heart as it continued to ache with a deep pain. The girl was totally oblivious, not noticing the hasty foot steps coming closer to her as the own bent down to her level, a look of pity and sympathy in their eyes. Rubbing her back gently brought the girl back out of her world to find the person who was at least trying to comfort her. Looking at the almost totally tear stricken girl, Sasuke gave a small smile, as if suggesting that everything would be okay. Turning her head away in embarrassment she blushed a little red, the pain in her heart now much worse than before.

"Spring blossom eh? It's actually quite appropriate" Sasuke started "So that man is your father?" Sakura nodded "I would've never guessed, but I've seen him before, he and my father are occasionally best of friends, but he's mostly over at my house for business" Sasuke explained "You're family and you are totally opposite" Sasuke chuckled "I'm quite confused how you got _natural_ pink hair" Sasuke sneered.

"That's what many people say" Sakura murmured "I'm just an add in to make the family look 'whole'" Sakura muttered to her self.

"You're not an add in with us" Sasuke said "You're very special to us"

"Thanks…I think" Sakura muttered.

"So then everything you have done in your life is basically just to make him happy?" Sasuke questioned.

"Not to make him happy, to make him and my mother acknowledge my existence as another human being not a pest that needs to be flicked to get rid of" Sakura replied.

"Acknowledgement from him?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yes, him. He may be strict and harsh, but I guess that's the reason I pushed my self so hard to get everything perfect. Just one sign of recognition from him would be all I would ever need or want" Sakura chuckled at the irony of it all.

"If it makes you feel any better, my father applauds your efforts and skills, saying I should be more like that" Sasuke said trying to comfort her.

"Sorry but it means nothing to me. Just one small ounce of recognition is all wanted from my father, but now I don't give a damn any more, I hate him" Sakura declared angrily, her tears now now where in sight. Sasuke sat there shocked, sure he had heard her at one stage or another say she hate someone but it was never in a serious tone, but how she had just said it right then, Sasuke could have bet that give the chance she would kill her father.

"You don't really hate your father-"

"Yes I do!" Sakura proclaimed standing up "I don't give a shit about what he does with his life but if he interferes with my life, I'm going to give him hell. My life is my life, he has no right to just butt into my life and do whatever he sees fit! I'm going to stay at Konoha High and he can't do a thing to stop me!" Sakura pronounced before she stomped determined and full of confidence towards the school hall, where the talent show was currently taking place, lucky she and her friends were one of the last performing in it.

"Nani? Chotto matte Sakura!" Sasuke gasped as he chased after the storming girl who decided to pause and wait for him.

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, worried about her.

Sakura smiled sincerely "I'm doing this to stay in Konoha High with you guys, I don't want to move again, I'm performing for me now, not for my father's recognition"

"What if you don't get the scholarship?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll just get it the other way" Sakura explained "Through testing and if that fails, I guess I can always pay for the tuition" Sakura smirked.

"Pay for the tuition?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

"I think I have enough money to pay for the fees next year" Sakura said, placing her index finger on her chin in thought.

"Then why are you going in this talent show?" Sasuke asked.

"I was bored. The scholarship was the perfect excuse to enter it without people thinking I had gone insane" Sakura chuckled slightly.

"You were bored?" Sasuke repeated.

"You did once say I didn't have much fun in my life" Sakura shrugged.

"So you were listening?" Sasuke smirked inwardly.

"More or less" Sakura shrugged.

"Tell you what, since _I_ in a way encouraged you to join, if you win you owe me a date" Sasuke bet.

"How the hell did you encourage me?" Sakura huffed.

"Do you recall a few weeks ago when _I_ was carrying you home and told you about a certain talent show contest? You wouldn't have entered if you didn't know the prize, Tenten and that didn't tell you" Sasuke smirked, flicking her forehead. Sakura blushed a deep red, she couldn't remember it exactly, but if she did, she called Sasuke, _Sasuke-kun_ before she fell asleep. Sakura cursed her self and her carelessness, she had actually hoped he had _forgotten_ that particular incident, but I guess he didn't. Sasuke chuckled at the sight of a completely red Sakura, it was actually quite cute.

"Okay fine, let's go now" Sakura huffed.

"What about that?" Sasuke asked pointing to the cut on her cheek. Sakura frowned as she glanced down to the cut. Touching it for a second the girl winced in pain with the slightest touch.

"Hurts?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

"He must have hit you pretty hard" Sasuke mused.

"Otou-sama hits hard when he's angry" Sakura explained.

"Come on, let's find something to put on that" Sasuke suggested.

"Hai" Sakura nodded.

* * *

"Sakura-chan better get here soon" Tenten wailed, worried to when the girl would show up. 

"Why do you need to see her?" Daichi asked, Hikaru listening in the background.

"We're going to performing in the talent show" Tenten chirped. Hikaru inwardly choked in shock.

"Really?" Deidara squealed.

"Yea, really, the prize if a full scholarship for the rest of their time at the school. That's why Sakura-chan entered" Temari explained "But she said we had to go with her"

"Otou-san" Daichi glanced over at the dark haired man.

"Hm?" Hikaru grunted.

"Perhaps you could stay for the performance?" Daichi suggested.

"Why?" Hikaru scoffed.

"Everything she has done was to impress you so you'd acknowledge her; you owe her to just listen for her performance. It would mean so much to her" Daichi explained.

"Please, I want to see how well she performs" Sakumo pleaded.

"Fine" Hikaru huffed. Suddenly the doors flung open to reveal an exhausted and panting blossom in the door way, on her cheek a small Band-Aid, and behind her was a just as exhausted, if not more, Sasuke. Pausing for a moment to catch her breathe, Sakura kept her self from glaring to her father and walked up to Tenten, Temari and Hinata. The girl's hair was in two ponytails on either side of her head and the ribbons Tenten gave her were decorating the long pink locks.

"Sakura-chan" Tenten gasped in relief.

"I'm staying here no matter what any one says" Sakura declared.

"Sakura-chan" Temari smiled.

"Alright guys, let's do this" Sakura cheered before walking towards the back stage to change into her outfit.

"Chotto matte Sakura-chan!" Tenten gasped, staring at the long pink hair that cascaded and swayed on the girl's back.

"Wow, I didn't know she had her hair that long" Daichi gasped.

"I don't think any one did before today" Temari said before running with Hinata and Tenten towards the back stage behind Sakura. Sasuke smirked inwardly. _He_ has seen her hair more than once _before_ today, he had probably seen every single face the girl could possibly pull in her life time since she started at Konoha High.

Within a matter of minutes many performances came and went off the stage as the judges made their judgment on their talent and so in a matter of time, Sakura, Tenten, Temari and Hinata appeared on stage in a different outfit to the other as the black curtains opened to reveal the beautiful girls. Sakura drew the most attention with her long pink locks that were tied into two pony tails by the ribbons Tenten gave her, with her bangs free. She wore a dark red singlet top which showed part of her stomach. In the middle of the shirt was a white, almost pink ribbon tied into a bow.

The bottom half consisted of a three layered skirt which was loose and had different shades of red for each layer, going down it got to a darker shade of red. On her hands she had black fingerless gloves, except on one hand a fish net arm warmer was attached to it. Both arms had wrappings of either red or maroon ribbons, stripping her arms. Under the skirt were black and light red striped tights which ended just under her skirt. On her legs were fishnet legwarmers and red ribbon and her shoes were black boots. To finish off the interesting outfit she had her usual black choker around her neck, along with the necklace she was given. In her hands was a red and white electric guitar.

Tenten wore a green Chinese styled top sleeveless which showed all most her entire stomach and a darker green loose skirt which consisted of two layers, the top on a dark green which had slits on either side and underneath a lighter green full skirt. Her shoes were black boots. On her hands were black gloves and on her mid upper arm she wore dark green sweatbands. Around her neck was the 'friendship' necklace and her hair was in the usual two buns with the ribbons. Like Sakura she also held a guitar, but it was green and white instead of red and white.

Hinata wore a very tame purple sailor/school uniform styled sleeveless coat over a light blue singlet top which showed her pale stomach and to go with the blue top was a knee-length light blue skirt, ending where the coat ended. Her hair was tied up into two ponytails and had the blue ribbons in her hair, along with the pendant around her neck. She sat behind a blue and black keyboard. Her shoes were black ballet flats.

Temari wore simple pale yellow and white halter neck top that showed part of her stomach and a black loose mini skirt. Like the others she wore the ribbons and chain, but her hair was allowed to just fall and let loose which was held in place with the ribbon and a couple of bobby pins. Her shoes were black knee high boots. On her hand were black fingerless gloves. Temari sat behind a yellow drum kit with her drumsticks in hand ready to play.

Each girl had a microphone ear piece set attached to their ears so the microphone sat in front of their mouth, each microphone had a different shape. Sakura had a red sakura blossom, Tenten had a green heart, Hinata had a blue snow flake and Temari had a yellow star.

"Finally the second last group, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabakuu no Temari and Tenten performing 'Nanatsu no Umi no Monogatari'" Tsunade announced. Instantly the crowd began cheering in excitement, it seemed all four girls were quite popular.

"You guys ready?" Sakura asked to Tenten, Temari and Hinata, looking at the crowd.

"Never be any readier" Tenten nodded.

"Alright folks, let's get this started, as Tsunade-sama has already said, we are performing 'Nanatsu no Umi no Monogatari'. Tenten and I are on electric guitars, Temari on drums and finally Hinata on keyboard" Sakura explained "We hope you like it, and enjoy it" Sakura bowed quickly before the music began.

"_Nanatsu no umi no kanata ni kitto kagayaku  
Inochi no rakuen wo mezasu monogatari  
Habataku tori no yukue ni kitto mitsukaru  
Sono yume wo daite tabi ni deta_

_Himitsu no irie de hirotta takara no chizu ni  
Mada darenimo mienai  
Seiza ga hitotsu hikatta" _Sakura as she and Tenten strummed their guitars slowly with the beat..

_"Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari  
Kiseki wo ikutsu mo meguri mata modoru darou?  
Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro otona ni nattemo  
Kokoro no takarabako ni... Songs of Mermaid"_ all four girls sang.

_"Yoake no hamabe de kiita RYUUTO no MERODI  
Yasashii furusato no komoriuta ni nite  
Daremo ga ai no VEERU ni kitto mamorare  
Sono ataerareta michi wo yuku"_ Tenten sang.

_  
"Arashi no umi demo tsutawaru kizuna to kodou  
Moshi hikari wa nakutemo nanika wa miete kuru hazu kuru hazu…"_ Temari sang; keeping in beat with the background music.

_"Nanatsu no kuni no kanashimi wa yagate uta ni nari  
Nanatsu no umi wo watatte ai ni naru darou  
Sekai wo atatamete yukeru inochi ni naritai  
Watashi wo wasurenaide.. Tales of Mermaid"_ All four girls sang.

_"Ooki na niji ga kieru koro yume no sono saki de...  
Afureru yorokobi no ame wakachiau darou" _Sakura sang, strumming her guitar quietly._  
"Ooki na tabi no hajimari no chizu ni wa nakatta  
Mirai ni tsudzuku umi wo mitsumete" _Tenten and Hinata sang, Tenten strumming her guitar like Sakura and Hinata's hands flying across the keyboard and playing the notes at the right time.

_"Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari  
Kiseki wo ikutsu mo meguri mata koko ni iru  
Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro kokoro ni kagayaku  
Daiji na takaramono wa.. Pearls of Mermaid"_ the girls sang in perfect sync, fading out in the end. As the song ended, all girls stood up and bowed.

"We hope you liked our performance" they smiled in unison before looking up their audience to find the crowd cheering madly.

"Encore, encore!" the crowd kept shouting, in the back row or people their boyfriends and Sasuke stood applauding their performance with big congratulatory smile on each of their faces. Looking over the back row and the entire crowd, Sakura gasped inwardly as she saw her father still there at the performance, which though she hated to admit it, meant a lot to her, considering he had yet to scowl in distaste at her performance.

"Thank you Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Temari for your extraordinary performance, now for the last performance, here is Yamanaka Ino and Chiyo Akaya performing to 'Don't cha by Pussy Cat Dolls'" Tsunade announced as the four girls walked off the stage as Ino and Akaya came on in all their slutty glory.

"We were excellent!" Tenten cheered as they came off the back stage still in their outfits and towards their boyfriends (for Tenten, Temari and Hinata) and Sasuke.

"You were excellent girls!" Naruto cheered, running up to Hinata and giving her a big hug.

"A-arigato Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered, blushing a deep red.

"You performed a wonderful performance Hinata" another person added. Turning around, Hinata gasped in surprise when she realized it was her father.

"Domo Arigato Gozaimsu Otou-sama" Hinata smiled.

"You did wonderful Tenten-chan" Neji murmured in the crook of her neck.

"Arigato Neji-kun" Tenten chirped, hugging her boyfriend.

"You too my Temari-chan" Shikamaru added.

"Thank you Shika-kun" Temari squealed, gripping her boyfriend in a death grip which he welcomed. Suddenly it all went quite as the group looked towards Sasuke and Sakura who were looking at each other.

"Told you had talent" Sasuke smirked, ruffling her hair. Sakura blushed.

"Err…thanks…I guess" Sakura shrugged, brushing off the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

"Aww…couldn't you have replied with something better?" Tenten whined.

"What did you expect me to reply with?" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Sakura" Hikaru said.

"H-hai Otou-sama?" Sakura asked turning her attention to her father who was at least two heads taller then her.

"You performance was slightly bearable but very pathetic still" Her father stated angrily before walking out of the hall with Sakumo on his tail. Sakura felt like all of time had just paused and went still as she absorbed the some what compliment she had received from her father.

'…' Sakura smiled inwardly watching the man leave.

"You were so good Cherry-chan" Deidara chirped, hugging the girl.

"Yea, you did really well Saku-chan" Daichi smiled.

"Stop calling me that!" Sakura glared. Everyone around seemed to laugh.

"Sakura-san" Itachi spoke. Everyone looked towards the stoic older Uchiha. Turning her head to face him, Itachi seemed to nod in appraisal and so she nodded back.

"Woah! Everyone is impressed by Sakura-chan's performance" Naruto whispered to the other girls.

"Yea, it's really hard to get an ounce of attention from Itachi-san, let alone a nod" Tenten whispered back.

"That means she is really good" Temari muttered.

"Especially if she got even the attention of Itachi-san" Hinata added.

"It's kinda freaky don't you think?" Tenten asked.

"You know, I can hear you" Sakura glared at her whispering friends who were crouching on the ground in a little circle.

"So can I" Itachi said.

"We should be going now any way, our lunch break is almost over" Daichi voiced.

"What? The two extra hours gone already?" Deidara gasped.

"Well actually you can stay here since you don't get an education" Sasori shrugged before walking out of the big hall followed by Tobi.

"Nani? Come back Sasori-no-danna" Deidara cried chasing the man.

"Well I guess that's our cue to leave, good job on the talent thing there midget, good luck" Kisame smirked, walking off behind Itachi who had decided it was time to leave.

"Bye Tuna-fish and thanks" Sakura smiled. Kisame seemed to look annoyed for a second as he paused and glared at the innocent looking pink haired girl who had a little smirk on her face.

"Well it looks like the rest are going so I better go too, ciao Saku-chan" Daichi grinned "Good luck with the talent contest, and I hope Sasuke becomes your boyfriend soon" Daichi smirked before running off, leaving a slightly red, shock stricken girl, before her face changed into one of great anger.

"Daichi-nii-sama! Get the hell back here so I can kick your ass all the way to the next universe" Sakura glared as she ran out of the hall after Daichi. Following the angry girl, her friends chuckled inwardly as they watched Daichi _fly_ to the opposite side of the university.

"Damn, Saku-chan, why couldn't you kick the other way" Daichi cried in pain and misery.

'_SHANNARO!! That'll teach you!'_ Sakura glared before stomping back inside the big building and sat down moodily.

* * *

"Thank you to all the people who participated in the talent contest this year, I'm glad you could all join us in our open day here at Konoha High, now to end this wondrous occasion, I'd like to ask Tsunade-sama to come up to the stage to present the scholarship to the winner of the talent show" Kakashi smiled before he left the stage to sit with other teachers. 

"Thank you Kakashi-san" Tsunade smiled "Like Kakashi-san has already said; I would like to thank you all for taking the time to visit our school through your busy schedules and view the works of our students over the past year. Now, this is what many people have been waiting for; the winner of the talent show contest" Tsunade began "Would all contestants come onto the stage with us" Tsunade announced. Slowly all the contestants made their way up to the stage standing in a line from the first person to come on to the last person to come on stage and perform.

"Thank you all for participating in the talent contest, and though you were all wonderful expressing and performing your talents, there can only be one winner for the scholarship and I am pleased to announced that the group of Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Sakura have come first place in the talent contest" Tsunade announced, clapping and applauding like everyone else as the shock stricken girls made their way towards Tsunade who held another piece of paper in her hands.

"Unfortunately, girls, only one of you can take home the scholarship" Tsunade frowned.

"That's alright Tsunade-sama" Tenten smiled.

"Sakura-chan deserves this the most" Temari smiled.

"Arigato" Sakura whispered to them as she stepped forward.

"I would like to announce that Haruno Sakura is the winner of the full time scholarship" Tsunade applauded like the audience in front of them.

"Arigato Tsunade-sama" Sakura smiled, bowing slightly to her.

"Encore, encore, encore!" the crowd cheered.

"Well it seems like people want a second round of you guys, if you would" Tsunade smiled.

"We'd be more than happy to" Tenten smiled.

"Alright you heard it here folks, the girls are going to sing you another song just for you, all other contests if you could, please step off the stage" Tsunade smiled, ushering the other students off the stage.

"Well, just for you guys, Nanatsu no Umi no Monogatari" Sakura smirked as she, Tenten, Temari and Hinata set up their gear ready to play. When the four girls were all set up the music began playing again and the girls started singing.

"_Nanatsu no umi no kanata ni kitto kagayaku" _Sakura sang_  
_"_Inochi no rakuen wo mezasu Monogatari" _Tenten sang._  
_"_Habataku tori no yukue ni kitto mitsukaru"_ Hinata sang._  
_"_Sono yume wo daite tabi ni deta" _Temari sang.

_"Himitsu no irie de hirotta takara no chizu ni  
Mada darenimo mienai  
Seiza ga hitotsu hikatta" _Sakura and Tenten sang.

_"Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari  
Kiseki wo ikutsu mo meguri mata modoru darou?  
Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro otona ni nattemo  
Kokoro no takarabako ni.. Songs of Mermaid"_ all four girls sang.

_"Yoake no hamabe de kiita RYUUTO no MERODI  
Yasashii furusato no komoriuta ni nite  
Daremo ga ai no VEERU ni kitto mamorare  
Sono ataerareta michi wo yuku"_ Tenten and Sakura sang._  
"Arashi no umi demo tsutawaru kizuna to kodou  
Moshi hikari wa nakutemo nanika wa miete kuru hazu kuru hazu…"_ Temari and Hinata sang; keeping in beat with the background music.

_"Nanatsu no kuni no kanashimi wa yagate uta ni nari  
Nanatsu no umi wo watatte ai ni naru darou  
Sekai wo atatamete yukeru inochi ni naritai  
Watashi wo wasurenaide.. Tales of Mermaid"_ All four girls sang.

_"Ooki na niji ga kieru koro yume no sono saki de..  
Afureru yorokobi no ame wakachiau darou" _Sakura sang, strumming her guitar quietly._  
"Ooki na tabi no hajimari no chizu ni wa nakatta  
Mirai ni tsudzuku umi wo mitsumete" _Tenten sang, strumming her guitar like Sakura.

_"Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari  
Kiseki wo ikutsu mo meguri mata koko ni iru  
Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro kokoro ni kagayaku  
Daiji na takaramono wa.. Pearls of Mermaid"_ the girls sang.

"One more, one more!" the crowd chanted.

"What do you say girls? One more?" Tenten asked.

"Is it alright with Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Go ahead girls" Tsunade nodded.

"Alright, you heard the woman, one more song just for you" Temari shouted.

"This song is Yume no Sono Saki He" Hinata said.

"_Moshi mo negai ga kanattara  
Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no?  
Ima wa ooki na kono yume ga kanau made muchuu dakedo_

_Tatakau tabi ai no imi wo toi kakeru  
Senno hoshi ga matataita" _Sakura sang

_"Kitto I'm just girl  
YUME dake de wa ikirarenai  
Ai sareru yokan wo kudasai  
Ima ari no mama no watashi to  
Yume no sono saki he"_ Tenten and Temari sang.

_"Aoi namima ni yurete iru  
Shinjitsu ga mienakunaru nara  
Ima wa kotae wo dasanaide mirai he to isoganaide"_ Hinata and Sakura sang.

_"Tsukarehateta yoru ni omou kim ga iru  
Sen no kizuna yori fukaku" _Tenten sang.

_"Datte I__'__m just girl  
Kimi no ai ni tsutsumaretara sekaijuu aiseru  
Sonna tsuyosa wo onna no ko wa kokoro ni  
Yado shite umareru haruka na umi kara" _Temari and Hinata sang.

_"Kitto yasashiku  
Yume no ato ni tsumoru you na ai dake wo mitsumete  
Sotto sunao ni tsutaerareta kotoba wa hikari wo hanatsu yo" _Sakura and Temari sang.

_"Kitto I__'__m just girl  
Yume dake de wa ikirarenai  
Ai sareru yokan wo kudasai  
Ima ari no mama no watashi to  
Yume no sono saki he  
Yume no sono saki he"_ the girls sang, fading at out and dancing slightly with the music.

"Well guys, I hope you liked it, until next time" the girls smiled in unison, bowing together before piling off the stage with their gear.

* * *

"Well done girls, you really deserve it" Neji smiled. 

"Arigato Neji-kun" Tenten smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Yea, thank Neji-senpai" Sakura nodded "I'm going to get changed, this outfit is starting to disturb me" Sakura said before she turned and left the other teenagers there standing alone.

"Who would have ever thought that her hair was that long?" Tenten mused.

"Yea, I know, yet it really suits her" Temari nodded.

"She really does deserve that scholarship" Hinata voiced.

"Yea she does" Shikamaru nodded.

"Sasuke-kun" Ino waved, running up to the dark haired teen "Did you like my performance? I made it especially for you" Ino purred seductively.

"You performed? I wasn't even watching you, I only came to see Sakura's performance" Sasuke scoffed.

"WHAT?! What's so great about that whore? Her performance wasn't all that great, she didn't deserve to win and get that scholarship or win, my performance was way better" Ino scoffed.

"All I saw was the slutty-est thing I have ever seen when we went off stage, you looked hideous" Tenten scoffed.

"What would you know?" Ino scoffed before storming off.

"Woah! What's her problem?" Sakura wondered as Ino shoved passed the girl roughly, almost pushing her down. She was changed back into her usual school uniform and her hair was back in her usual two buns.

"She's just upset because her _Sasuke-kun_ didn't acknowledge her performance and insulted her" Tenten sneered.

"Oh, that's all? Well I gotta go any way, training" Sakura explained before she walked out the two big oak doors of the hall.

"I'm coming, it's getting boring here anyway" Sasuke shrugged as he chased after the girl.

* * *

Me: Hey guys, sorry for the massive long wait -sweatdrops- You guys are lucky I found a small ounce of time to type uber fast over the weekend :D 

Sakura: Lucky? I call it slightly unlucky…

Sasuke: I second that.

Me: So mean –pouts- anyway with exams and that coming up and assignments drowning me, I hope to post at least one chapter of one of my stories at least once a month or maybe every two weeks, because that's roughly how long it takes me these days to find time to type a chapter and type it –frowns unhappy-like- Oh and sorry about no pictures lately, been too busy with school and stuff, will edit the story eventually again when I have pictures ready :)

Sakura: So in other words, when dolphie-chama should be doing assignments and such she will be typing a little bit of her chapters, be grateful you lot :)

Sasuke: -takes out reading glasses and reads script- Dolphie-chama says to RxR and no flaming and then -insert glare here to Sasuke-…wait, what?!


	13. 12 Gone for Two weeks

Me: Hey guys, aren't you lucky, so many updates in one week!

Sakura: Is that good or bad?

Sasuke: I believe it would be bad…

Me: Urasai! –glares-

Sakura: don't deny truth and facts!

Me: Why do you think this story is still around?! –glares-

Sasuke: Pure and total luck.

Me: D… Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I own a computer to view Naruto :)

* * *

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Selves'**_

_**FLASH BACK…**_

POV

**(translations)**

_Lyrics _

* * *

**Recap: **

"Thank you to all the people who participated in the talent contest this year, I'm glad you could all join us in our open day here at Konoha High, now to end this wondrous occasion, I'd like to ask Tsunade-sama to come up to the stage to present the scholarship to the winner of the talent show" Kakashi smiled before he left the stage to sit with other teachers.

"Thank you Kakashi-san" Tsunade smiled "Like Kakashi-san has already said; I would like to thank you all for taking the time to visit our school through your busy schedules and view the works of our students over the past year. Now, this is what many people have been waiting for; the winner of the talent show contest" Tsunade began "Would all contestants come onto the stage with us" Tsunade announced. Slowly all the contestants made their way up to the stage standing in a line from the first person to come on to the last person to come on stage and perform.

"Thank you all for participating in the talent contest, and though you were all wonderful expressing and performing your talents, there can only be one winner for the scholarship and I am pleased to announced that the group of Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Sakura have come first place in the talent contest" Tsunade announced, clapping and applauding like everyone else as the shock stricken girls made their way towards Tsunade who held another piece of paper in her hands.

"Unfortunately, girls, only one of you can take home the scholarship" Tsunade frowned.

"That's alright Tsunade-sama" Tenten smiled.

"Sakura-chan deserves this the most" Temari smiled.

"Arigato" Sakura whispered to them as she stepped forward.

"I would like to announce that Haruno Sakura is the winner of the full time scholarship" Tsunade applauded like the audience in front of them.

"Arigato Tsunade-sama" Sakura smiled, bowing slightly to her.

"Encore, encore, encore!" the crowd cheered.

"Well it seems like people want a second round of you guys, if you would" Tsunade smiled.

"We'd be more than happy to" Tenten smiled.

"Alright you heard it here folks, the girls are going to sing you another song just for you, all other contests if you could, please step off the stage" Tsunade smiled, ushering the other students off the stage.

"Well, just for you guys, Nanatsu no Umi no Monogatari" Sakura smirked as she, Tenten, Temari and Hinata set up their gear ready to play.

"_Nanatsu no umi no kanata ni kitto kagayaku" _Sakura sang_  
Inochi no rakuen wo mezasu Monogatari" _Tenten sang._  
Habataku tori no yukue ni kitto mitsukaru"_ Hinata sang._  
Sono yume wo daite tabi ni deta" _Temari sang.

_"Himitsu no irie de hirotta takara no chizu ni  
Mada darenimo mienai  
Seiza ga hitotsu hikatta" _Sakura and Tenten sang.

_"Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari  
Kiseki wo ikutsu mo meguri mata modoru darou?  
Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro otona ni nattemo  
Kokoro no takarabako ni.. Songs of Mermaid"_ all four girls sang.

_"Yoake no hamabe de kiita RYUUTO no MERODI  
Yasashii furusato no komoriuta ni nite  
Daremo ga ai no VEERU ni kitto mamorare  
Sono ataerareta michi wo yuku"_ Tenten and Sakura sang._  
"Arashi no umi demo tsutawaru kizuna to kodou  
Moshi hikari wa nakutemo nanika wa miete kuru hazu kuru hazu…"_ Temari and Hinata sang; keeping in beat with the background music.

_"Nanatsu no kuni no kanashimi wa yagate uta ni nari  
Nanatsu no umi wo watatte ai ni naru darou  
Sekai wo atatamete yukeru inochi ni naritai  
Watashi wo wasurenaide.. Tales of Mermaid"_ All four girls sang.

_"Ooki na niji ga kieru koro yume no sono saki de..  
Afureru yorokobi no ame wakachiau darou" _Sakura sang, strumming her guitar quietly._  
"Ooki na tabi no hajimari no chizu ni wa nakatta  
Mirai ni tsudzuku umi wo mitsumete" _Tenten sang, strumming her guitar like Sakura.

_"Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari  
Kiseki wo ikutsu mo meguri mata koko ni iru  
Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro kokoro ni kagayaku  
Daiji na takaramono wa... Pearls of Mermaid"_ the girls sang.

"One more, one more!" the crowd chanted.

"What do you say girls? One more?" Tenten asked.

"Is it alright with Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Go ahead girls" Tsunade nodded.

"Alright, you heard the woman, one more song just for you" Temari shouted.

"This song is Yume no Sono Saki He" Hinata said.

"_Moshi mo negai ga kanattara  
Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no?  
Ima wa ooki na kono yume ga kanau made muchuu dakedo_

_Tatakau tabi ai no imi wo toi kakeru  
Senno hoshi ga matataita" _Sakura sang

_"Kitto I'm just girl  
YUME dake de wa ikirarenai  
Ai sareru yokan wo kudasai  
Ima ari no mama no watashi to  
Yume no sono saki he"_ Tenten and Temari sang.

_"Aoi namima ni yurete iru  
Shinjitsu ga mienakunaru nara  
Ima wa kotae wo dasanaide mirai he to isoganaide"_ Hinata and Sakura sang.

_"Tsukarehateta yoru ni omou kim ga iru  
Sen no kizuna yori fukaku" _Tenten sang.

_"Datte I__'__m just girl  
Kimi no ai ni tsutsumaretara sekaijuu aiseru  
Sonna tsuyosa wo onna no ko wa kokoro ni  
Yado shite umareru haruka na umi kara" _Temari and Hinata sang.

_"Kitto yasashiku  
Yume no ato ni tsumoru you na ai dake wo mitsumete  
Sotto sunao ni tsutaerareta kotoba wa hikari wo hanatsu yo" _Sakura and Temari sang.

_"Kitto I__'__m just girl  
Yume dake de wa ikirarenai  
Ai sareru yokan wo kudasai  
Ima ari no mama no watashi to  
Yume no sono saki he  
Yume no sono saki he"_ the girls sang, fading at out and dancing slightly with the music.

"Well guys, I hope you liked it, until next time" the girls smiled in unison, bowing together before piling off the stage with their gear.

* * *

"Well done girls, you really deserve it" Neji smiled.

"Arigato Neji-kun" Tenten smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Yea, thank Neji-senpai" Sakura nodded "I'm going to get changed, this outfit is starting to disturb me" Sakura said before she turned and left the other teenagers there standing alone.

"Who would have ever thought that her hair was that long?" Tenten mused.

"Yea, I know, yet it really suits her" Temari nodded.

"She really does deserve that scholarship" Hinata voiced.

"Yea she does" Shikamaru nodded.

"Sasuke-kun" Ino waved, running up to the dark haired teen "Did you like my performance? I made it especially for you" Ino purred seductively.

"You performed? I wasn't even watching you, I only came to see Sakura's performance" Sasuke scoffed.

"WHAT?! What's so great about that whore? Her performance wasn't all that great, she didn't deserve to win and get that scholarship or win, my performance was way better" Ino scoffed.

"All I saw was the slutty-est thing I have ever seen when we went off stage, you looked hideous" Tenten scoffed.

"What would you know?" Ino scoffed before storming off.

"Woah! What's her problem?" Sakura wondered as Ino shoved passed the girl roughly, almost pushing her down. She was changed back into her usual school uniform and her hair was back in her usual two buns.

"She's just upset because her _Sasuke-kun_ didn't acknowledge her performance and insulted her" Tenten sneered.

"Oh, that's all? Well I gotta go any way, training" Sakura explained before she walked out the two big oak doors of the hall.

"I'm coming, it's getting boring here anyway" Sasuke shrugged as he chased after the girl.

**End Recap.**

* * *

"Can you believe that she's a Haruno?"

"I can't believe that her of all people deceived and lied to us about her identity"

"I know, how pathetic"

"I know"

"You know what the worst thing about this is? Well at least it's a little ironic"

"What?"

"My father learnt that she's a Haruno and wants me to befriend her"

"No way!"

"Yes way"

"No, I meant no way! My parents want me to befriend her as well"

"I think every one's parents want us to befriend her"

"What so great about her?"

"It's not what's so great about her, it's what's so great about her family"

"What's so great about being a Haruno?"

"Haven't you heard? Her father is one of the most successful business men anywhere, there family owns like fifty billion high class restaurants, ten schools, and god knows what else, he has at least ten businesses in each city, all of which are the most successful in those cities, imagine their income!"

* * *

'_I really wish people would stop staring at me'_

'_**You should be used to this by now'**_

'_This is the wrong kind of attention; this is exactly why I didn't want to say anything about me being a Haruno'_

"Hello there Sakura-chan" a voice chirped.

"Hello-" Sakura looked for a moment and stared "Yamanaka? Chiyo?"

'_Okay, this won't end well'_

"Hello there Sakura-chan" Akaya smiled far too forcefully for Sakura's liking.

"Err…"

"Look, I know this may seem a bit weird for you but believe it or not, we have come to form a truce with you as well as a friendship" Ino explained.

"Err…"

"We feel like we got started on the wrong foot and so we want to try and fix that patch up, after all we are class mates; we should be more than that" Akaya chirped.

"Don't you think?" Ino asked.

"Umm…"

"Great! We'll see you at lunch" Ino and Akaya waved in unison before the dashed off towards their next class presumably.

"What the hell just happened there?" Sakura asked aloud to her self, blinking in confusion, before scrutinizing the direction the two girls ran off in, unaware that people were looking at the girl, or that some one was right behind her.

"Oi, Scholar-girl, what are you staring at?" Sasuke asked a head above her.

"Err…"

"Well?"

"Umm…"

"A little louder please"

"I think Chiyo and Yamanaka are up to something" Sakura concluded, not even realizing that Sasuke was there.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" Sakura glared.

"What do you mean Chiyo and Yamanaka are up to something?" Sasuke asked.

"It's just a hunch" Sakura said before walking away from the boy and towards her next class, forgetting the fact she and Sasuke had the same class that hour.

* * *

"Hello Sakura-chan" a voice sang. Turning around Sakura stared in disbelief as at least ten of Sasuke's fangirls came running up to her, squealing her name.

"Err…who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh silly Sakura-chan, you should know us by now, we have are in the same music class after all" a girl giggled.

"Oh" Sakura nodded.

"Anyway, we decided that it was time to form a truce, you're right it was silly of us to be chasing a guy who doesn't even acknowledge our existence" a girl chirped.

"And…" Sakura blinked.

"We want to become friends to thank you for opening our eyes" another girl smiled.

"Err…"

"Great, well we'll see you during lunch" another girl giggled childishly before they all ran off.

"Now what the hell?" Sakura muttered.

'_**Keep your guard up, their up to something'**_

'_Thank you for stating the painfully fucking obvious'_

'_**Geez, I was just trying to help'**_

'_No comment'_

"Sakura, were those my fangirls?" Sasuke asked. Unconsciously, Sakura nodded.

"What did they want?" Sasuke asked.

"Err…"

"Well?"

"They said something about wanting to form a truce, I was right and they want to be my friends" Sakura mumbled.

"Nothing else?" Sasuke asked, worried the girl had been threatened by his fangirls.

"They said they'll see me at lunch" Sakura frowned.

"Oh" Sasuke muttered, noticing the frown on her face, Sasuke could almost immediately tell there was something else to the story that she wasn't telling him "Anything else?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea" Sakura nodded "Chiyo and Yamanaka also said the same thing"

"I think you were right, they are up to something" Sasuke mused.

"…"

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"Sakura-chan?" Tenten muttered, looking at the hoards of people who had suddenly appeared in their seating area. It amazed her friends how she suddenly became popular over a couple of days. Looking over to the said girl, Sasuke could almost call her look adorable as she blinked staring at the people dumbly while she held her sandwich centimetres away from her mouth, but of course, Sasuke doesn't use the word adorable, or cute, or anything similar to that for that matter.

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"Sakura?" Neji questioned, looking over to the still staring girl.

"Err…" Sakura grunted.

"Hello Sakura-chan" Ino chirped, running up and hugging the girl in her death grip "Did I ever tell you how pretty your pink hair is?"

"Umm…"

"I missed you Sakura-chan! How have you been since first period?" Akaya chirped, also hugging the cherry blossom.

"Uhh…"

"Sakura-chan, let's be friends!" Almost everyone in the courtyard chirped in unison.

"Ahh…"

"Great!" they all chirped as they all sat down and took out their lunch out of their bags.

"So, Sakura-chan, what's your favourite colour?"

"Do you have a crush on some one?"

"Where do you live?"

"What sports do you take?"

"What'd you get in the math test?"

"How are you?"

"Do you have msn?"

"What's your email?"

"What classes are you going to take next year?"

"What's your favourite type of music?"

"Who's your favourite band?"

"What type of clothes do you like?"

"Do you work?"

"What do you get as an allowance?"

"What's your favourite food?"

"Can I try some of your lunch?"

"What's your favourite subject at school?"

"Do you have any pets?"

"What's your favourite animal?"

"What's your favourite flower?"

"What's your favourite tree?"

"Where do you like to hang out?"

"Do you like coffee?"

"Do you like popcorn?"

"Do you like lollies and chocolate?"

"Where do you take your martial arts class?"

"What's your favourite T.V show?"

"What's your favourite porn show? OMG! You watch porn don't you! Yay something in common!"** (A/N: LOLWHUT?!?!?! Sorry I just had to XDD ) **

"What's your favourite computer operating system?"

"What brand do you think is the best with computers?"

"What's your favourite arcade game?"

"What's your favourite shop?"

"Can I have your number?"

"What type of phone do you have?"

"What type of wallet do you have?"

"Where do you get your bathroom things?"

"Where do you get your stationery?"

Sakura blinked.

First off, why the hell were they all here? Second, what's with the questions? Sakura signed inwardly as they continued to attack her with questions of all the various sorts; of course after a while she just gave up and started to ignore them as she continued to eat her lunch. Of course occasionally she would come back to the world of reality and see if they were still there, which would result in hearing some very odd questions, but after all a while, Sakura just didn't even question on why they asked those questions. One of the more odd ones was 'What is your cup size?' Sakura just replied with a 'wtf?' look and then literally ignored the rest; she didn't even care if her friends were trying to talk to her, it would have been impossible to even hear them anyway.

* * *

Sakura yawned. She may have understood if these people wanted to be her friend two weeks ago, but to the point where they followed her everywhere she went, it was just plain creepy. From the moment she woke up to the moment she fell asleep they were there at her door step or at her window sill waiting for her to wake up to the morning and greet them. Considering they yapped like seagulls constantly, Sakura had been pretty tolerant with this…mob of people who were always next to her like a shadow, to have them there at every twist and turn of her life for the past two weeks was considerably creepy, but in the end as soon as she got used to it after the first week it was just bloody annoying, and her_real_ friends had already commented on that after a couple of days, but the blossom ignored that and just ignored everything that was going on around her and focused on her studies. However, after a while, which was with in the two weeks, the persistence of these people was irritating and Sakuras was tempted to strangle them.

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"What the HELL?! It's five in the morning on SATURDAY! Haven't they heard of sleeping in?!" Sakura whined in frustration.

"Mou, Saku-chan, can you please tell these people to get lost, I want to sleep" Daichi whined as he wobbled into her room, flopping onto her bed.

"Just shut up" Sakura grumbled from under her covers.

"Onegai Saku-chan, please tell them to leave" Daichi begged.

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"Please just shut up" Sakura moaned, trying to block out the sounds of the yapping outside.

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"Onegai, urasai! (Shut up)" Sakura pleaded.

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"My. God!" Sakura exclaimed as she flung out of bed and opened the balcony doors forcefully.

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE THIS PROPERTY! HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF SLEEPING IN?!" Sakura shouted, angry and flustered.

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"Just shut up and leave before I call the ANBU to remove you!" Sakura growled.

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"Tch" _'They aren't worth the effort'_ Sakura glared at them one last time before storming back into the hours and locking the doors. Going into her wardrobe, Sakura grabbed a black v-neck t-shirt and a pair of three quarter beige cargo pants before stomping into the bathroom, to change into her chosen outfit. Seconds later she came out, her hair was fixed to how it is usually and the girl looked awake, despite complaining only minutes ago about people not sleeping in, leaving Daichi to suffer the wrath of the mob while she left the house secretly.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

This was just getting ridiculous! Five weeks straight they have been like this, and the girl was non-to-happy about it, it was seriously cutting into her sleep and personal time. Further more, it was during lunch, and it was becoming annoying.

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"JUST FUCKING SHUT THE FUCK UP!! I TOLD YOU FUCKERS ALREADY TO GET FUCKING LOST AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! NOW LISTEN AND LISTEN FUCKING DAMN FUCKING GOOD!!!! I DON'T FUCKING GIVE A FUCKING DAMN FUCK WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT, NOR WHY THE FUCK YOU FUCKERS KEEP FUCKING CALLING MY FUCKING NAME, BUT, FUCK, IT'S GETTING FUCKING DAMN FUCKING ANNOYING SO IF YOU FUCKING WOULDN'T FUCKING MIND, FOR THE FUCKING SAKE OF MY FUCKING SANITY, JUST GET THE FUCK LOST!!!!!!!!!! AND DON'T FUCKING COME FUCKING BACK!!!!" Sakura shouted, breathing heavily and glaring at the some what innocent people who kept calling her name. Silence ensured as all stared at the angry Blossom. (A/N: Lol, I have never used the same word that many times in one sentence I reckon)

"What's your problem? All we are trying to do is be your friend" Ino growled.

"What's my problem? I'll tell you what's my damn fucking problem! You lot have been STALKING me for the past I don't know fucking FIVE fucking WEEKS!!!! Or so, and it's getting to the fucking point where I want you off my case and out of my face!" Sakura glared, still breathing heavily, emphasizing the fact that she was indeed angry.

"We just wanted to be friends!" Ino argued.

"I highly doubt that, I bet more than anything, it was your parents who forced you to become my friends, well let me give you a message to pass onto them, if they want to 'score' points with my father, don't come to me you little fuckers! I have nothing to do with his business; you idiots should realize that before I personally pummel you into a pile of dirt for even thinking that! And-"

"Haruno-san, I don't believe that language is suitable in school grounds" a voice seethed. Looking up, Sakura for some reason wasn't at all surprised to find half her teachers staring at her weirdly.

"You well, who gives a damn? I for sure don't" Sakura glared while she stood up.

"Haruno-san you are to report to Tsunade-sama's office immediately" Kakashi ordered.

"Tch, whatever" Sakura spat as she walked away from the group of people with arms crossed angrily.

"Tch, what's her problem?" Ino spat.

"Yamanaka, maybe you and you lot should leave her alone for a while, I've never seen her that angry" Tenten warned.

"Why should I? All I want to do is be friends-"

"To help your father's business" Temari ended.

"Just leave her alone, she obviously hates you right now" Hinata ordered.

"And how would you sluts know?" Akaya spat.

"Because unlike you,_whores_ we are actually her friends" Tenten glared.

"Why would she pick you as friends? You're all worthless pieces of shit, except for Sasuke-kun, when she could be with us?" Ino huffed.

"If you haven't noticed, Sakura-chan doesn't like you, and has no interest in being with people who lower themselves to your level" Naruto glared.

"WHAT?-"

"Yamanaka and Chiyo, I would advise you leave, that goes for the rest of you" Kurenai ordered.

"But Kurenai-sensei!" Ino whined.

"You heard the woman, get away from this area!" Kakashi ordered.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei" they all chorused as they trudged away from the court yard.

* * *

"knock, knock"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Tsunade yelled form the inside.

"Err…Kakashi-sensei told me to come here…for err…using inappropriate language in school ground" Sakura murmured.

"Come in" Tsunade ordered. Complying with the order, Sakura opened the door and walked into the dark office.

"Sakura-san? You're the last person I'd expect in my office for using such language" Tsunade gasped in surprise.

"Yea…well…I don't think even I would expect it" Sakura muttered to herself.

"Well, anyway sit" Tsunade motioned as the girl complied and sat down "Now, I'm sure you're more than aware that language in this facility is inappropriate and frowned upon, care to explain your self?"

"Well…if you neglected to kind of notice, for the past I don't know 5 to 6 weeks I have had _many_ stalkers following me _everywhere_ and I guess I finally snapped after being sleep deprived for that _**whole**_ period" Sakura twitched slightly.

"Right, anyway, since I'm sure this the first time you have ever done anything like this I'll let you off the hook, just be careful next time" Tsunade said.

"Hai" Sakura nodded.

"You may go now" Tsunade nodded.

"Hai Tsunade-sama, Arigato gozaimasu" Sakura bowed, leaving the room in seconds.

* * *

"So what's the punishment?" a voice asked, scared by the voice, Sakura jumped in surprised and turned her attention to the people in front of her. It was just her friends…

'_My heart…'_

"Err…I got let off the hook…" Sakura chuckled nervously.

"However?" Tenten asked.

"There is no however" Sakura sweatdropped.

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed "I cuss all the time and I always get an after school detention!" Naruto whined.

"Yea…it was because it was a first time offence…anyway" Sakura said.

"Oh I see" Hinata nodded.

"You know, I have never heard anyone use the same word some many times in one breathe" Temari chuckled.

"Err…what about Lee…and his youth stuff? Or Gai?" Sakura asked.

"No, not even them have used the same word in the sentence that many times in one breath" Tenten cheered.

"Err…is that a good thing?" Sakura asked.

"Hell yea! You're growing up!" Tenten and Temari squealed in unison, catching the girl in their death grip.

"I'm so proud of you!" Kiba chuckled, joining the big group hug with Lee, Chouji, Naruto and Hinata, choking the pink haired girl to death.

* * *

"How do we tell her?" Tsunade asked. Two months after the pink haired girl's little_incident_ Tsunade and Shizune were watching the girl interacting with her friends in the way she would usually, and by interacting, it involved her reading a book while listening to them babble on about god knows what.

"I don't know, but we are going to have to tell her eventually. We were left in charge of giving her that information" Shizune frowned. Shizune had known the girl since she was very young, the two had a sort of sister type relationship, but that relationship faded after Shizune had to go to medical school and off to university. Despite that, they were still in the little sister type relation, and so she really pitied the girl, once they learnt of the news they were about to tell the carefree pink haired girl. It seemed fate just didn't want to let her go just yet, just as soon as she was free from one dance of life, she would be thrust into another direction to begin the whole tango again. She never had a break and it saddened the black haired woman greatly.

Daichi was also there, and some how all of his friends ended up in the academy school grounds, saying something about her needing comfort in this moment in her life, as the news they were about to deliver would be very life changing, it really made the two woman wonder how the girl would react to the news.

"Maybe we should get her friends to come in before we call her in and explain the situation to them, so they can help her?" Shizune suggested.

"I guess that's all we can do for now, Shizune-san as soon as lunch ends, get her friends into my office, and as soon as we explain the situation, we'll ask her to come in" Tsunade said.

"Hai" Shizune nodded, waiting for the school bell to go.

* * *

"So do you guys understand the situation?" Tsunade asked, explaining the predicament they were currently in. Soundlessly, they all nodded, most all sad for the girl.

"Poor Sakura-chan" Hinata whispered.

"Poor Daichi-san" Tenten continued.

"But then, Tsunade-baa-chan, why are we here?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Naruto! She's explain that to us FIVE times already!" Tenten growled, hitting him over the head, hard.

"Demo…why does it take so many people to comfort her?" Naruto whined.

"You are so insensitive Naruto!" Temari growled _'And to think I thought he was gay before he met Hinata-chan'_ Temari glared at the blonde haired boy.

"Ok, since we got that cleared, can I call her now?" Tsunade twitched angrily.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" Tenten nodded, placing a hand over the blonde's mouth to refrain from him saying something stupid…again.

"Shizune, what class does Sakura-san have?" Tsunade asked.

"Mathematics" Shizune replied, looking at the schedule she pulled out of her profile.

"Uchiha-san, can you please go get her?" Tsunade requested. Nodding in understanding, Sasuke stood and left the room wordlessly.

* * *

Sakura twitched.

Here she was in math, all by her lonesome self. It's not that she's complaining; it's just that she was left here with fan girls and fan boys. It's not something she really wanted to deal with on this late afternoon. Further more, it was very questionable to see that _all_ of her friends weren't in the room. There should be Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru at least in the room, but they weren't, and it was highly unbelievable that all of them skipped class, so maybe Naruto and Shikamaru ditching class sounded plausible, Sasuke it sounded slightly right, but almost completely wrong. However, Hinata ditching, there was no logical explanation. She was too much of a goodie-goodie to ditch class, especially since she never ditches class. Ever. The thought of Hinata being pulled to the principal's office crossed her mind, but was immediately discarded the idea, this was Hinata we're talking about, unless a major family thing just occurred, there is no way that she would be called to the office.

Which left the girl wondering where the hell they were; she could have sworn that they were right behind her when they walked off to math, or maybe she was just imagining it. Either way, it was at least three quarters through fifth hour and they had yet to show up, and considering the girl had already finished all the assigned work within roughly five minutes, the remainder of the time was completely boring. Usually she would be helping Naruto with his work, or explaining Hinata with something she didn't get, which was very unusual mind you; and if she wasn't helping those two, by the rare chance it would be Sasuke or Shikamaru, or one of their other class mates who weren't fan boys or fan girls…which didn't leave very many people in the class for her to aid, and Kakashi's occasional giggle was not helping.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, alerting everyone. Turning her attention to the door, Sakura was kind of surprised to see Sasuke at the door, with a bored look on his face, but behind that, he hid a very odd look, was it a look of pity?

"Oh hello Uchiha-san, can you tell me where you have been?" Kakashi asked as he put down his book to look at the young Uchiha.

"Tsunade-sama's office" Sasuke replied.

"Then why are you back?" Kakashi asked.

"Tsunade-sama is requesting Sakura come to her office" Sasuke explained.

"Ok, well you heard the guy Sakura-san; you have to go to Tsunade-sama's office" Kakashi announced.

"Hai" Sakura nodded "Should I take my stuff?"

"Yea, you better, this class is almost over" Kakashi said.

"Hai" Sakura nodded in understanding before packing up her equipment and left the room, ignoring the death glares the girls were sending her. Damn if looks could kill…well you know the rest of that cliché line…

* * *

"Ano, Chicken-ass, do you know why I'm being called to Tsunade-sama's office?" Sakura asked, oblivious to the grim expression the male was wearing. Receiving no reply, Sakura continued to contemplate why she was being taken to the Principal's office, and not only that, but where were all her friends during math?

"Ano…" Sakura began quietly.

"Hn?"

"Where were you guys? You left me in math with fangirls, fanboys and Kakashi" Sakura scowled.

"Just talking with Tsunade-sama" Sasuke explained.

"What did _you_ do?" Sakura asked, raising a scrutinizing eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it" Sasuke murmured, not wanting to tell her. Seconds later then were in front of Tsunade's office, waiting to be allowed in.

"Let's go in" Sakura said, still oblivious to what was going on. Just as she was about to push the door handle down, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Glancing at Sasuke, she took a good look at his face, questioning why he stopped her.

"Remember, all emotions are ok to display once in a while" Sasuke advised mysteriously, earning a questioning look for Sakura, mind you that look was rather cute and innocent.

"Ano…" Sakura murmured.

"Go in" Sasuke said.

"Hai" Sakura nodded. Pushing down on the door handle, Sakura opened the door and went in, surprised to see all her friends in the principal's room, along with Daichi and _his_ friends. Behind, Sasuke motioned her into the room and closed the door behind him. Looking around, Sakura was more than surprised to find everyone with a grim line expression; much like Sasuke's (had she noticed his expression before) even Naruto had his smile turned into a frown. Kiba and Chouji who were always smiling and laughing at each other were silent as ever and Lee had yet to make a date proposal to her. Deidara hadn't come to greet her with his usually, 'you're so kawaii Cherry-chan un' and Tobi had yet to say 'Tobi is a good boy'. Kisame was refraining from making any smart ass comments, even the emotionless Sasori and Itachi had grim expressions; all of them faced her with their frowns. Turning her attention to Tsunade and Shizune, it seemed they both wore the grim expression, although their's was also mixed with sorrow, pain, regret and a little confusion.

"…Did I do something wrong?" Sakura asked nervously. Suddenly all the faces in the room turned into a shocked expression.

"What makes you say that, Sakura-chan?" Tenten asked.

"You're all looking at me with grim faces" Sakura frowned.

"No, I wouldn't exactly call it some you did wrong" Tsunade murmured.

"Something we all did wrong?" Sakura asked.

"No Sakura, no one did anything wrong" Sasuke said.

"Please sit, you may need to" Tsunade requested.

"Hai" Sakura nodded, sitting on the chair in front of the blonde woman's desk, behind her was Sasuke who was holding her shoulder, as if telling her to brace her self or something.

"Sakura-san, we have some bad news to tell you…" Tsunade began.

"…bad news?" Sakura wondered aloud. In the back of her mind she noticed Sasuke's grip on her shoulder tightening.

"You're parents…they…" Tsunade continued.

"My parents?" Sakura questioned.

"You'reparentswerekilledinaterriblecaraccidentyesterdayafternoonandweweregiventhejoboftellingyou" Tsunade said hastily that it sounded like one whole word.

"Huh?" Sakura frowned.

"Otou-sama and Okaa-sama are dead" Daichi murmured quietly.

'_They're dead?'_ Sakura gaped.

"Yes, it is as Daichi-san says, you're parents are dead. They were involved in a terrible car accident that could have been avoided if young drivers weren't on the road and didn't drive at such fast speeds. It's said that they were coming to see you from their home in grass" Tsunade explained.

"I see" Sakura nodded calmly, on the inside however, her inner mind…well…

'_**HOORAY! HOORAH!! We're free of them, we're free! No more studying, no more late hours of studying! Goodbye school, hello sleep!'**_

'_Would you try and be more sensitive?'_

'_**Would you?'**_

'_No…but that's TOTALLY different!'_

'_**No it's not! We must celebrate! Crack open the alcohol and get pissed and fucked!!!'**_ Sakura twitched at her inner mind's attitude and decided to come back to the world of reality.

"Sakura-chan…" Temari stammered.

"Daijobou?" Sakura asked.

"Are we alright? Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Tenten exclaimed.

"I'm fine; Tsunade-sama is there anything I need to know?" Sakura asked, forcefully smiling one of her fake smiles.

"You and Daichi-san are expected that a funeral ceremony is to be taken place, you two are in charge of it" Tsunade asked warily, wondering at the girl's attitude.

"Of course" Sakura nodded "Well, Daichi-nii-sama, I trust you wish for me to help you with that, you decide a date, and we will work to that but please call me before hand, my schedule is pretty booked already" Sakura said.

"Saku-chan" Daichi gasped.

"Gomen, but last hour has already started, if there's nothing else you need to tell me, may I go back to class?" Sakura smiled again.

"You sure you're alright to go to class?" Hinata gaped.

"I'm fine-"

"Sakura-san, I think it would be best if you go home and think this through-"

"Gomen Tsunade-sama, but I would appreciate it if I could go back to class, I need to collect my canvas for my assignment" Sakura explained.

"Fine, if you wish to leave at any moment, you may, just tell your sensei you have my permission" Tsunade nodded cautiously.

"Hai" Sakura nodded before she left the room.

"Can some one please tell me WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I for one am shocked" Neji murmured.

"I'm not" Itachi voiced.

"Why not?" Tenten growled.

"She doesn't show her emotions no matter what" Itachi explained.

"What?!" Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Kankuro, Deidara and Tobi shouted.

"It's true, she really never cries, she doesn't like people worrying about her" Daichi said.

"But still…" Tsunade muttered.

"Did it ever occur to you that because she doesn't know her parents that well that she doesn't know how to mourn for some one she has rarely ever met?' Sasuke questioned.

"But…" Naruto muttered.

"I heard her self say to me that she hates her parents" Sasuke mused.

"Maybe we'll just have to wait and see" Neji said.

"Aa" Sasuke nodded.

* * *

They just couldn't believe it.

Emotionless Sakura really was an emotionless girl.

Even Naruto couldn't believe it, and his catch phrase (well one of many) _is_ 'BELIEVE IT!'

It seemed so wrong; especially after the news of her parents' untimely death.

Then the funeral, well, that didn't go as planned.

_FLASH BACK…_

"…_And so while, we will all miss Otou-sama and Okaa-sama greatly, while we mourn the loss of happiness and joy they brought into their lives, we must cherish what they left behind and move towards the future. They would not like the idea that we dwelled in the past, and would hope that we move on with our lives to achieve our full potential in the great journey of life" Daichi said. He spoke with passion, with dedication, with love. It was their parents' funeral and he believed it was only right and moral to give a speech at their funeral, to bid them a final farewell before they cross the gates into the after life, and in Daichi's opinion, they were headed straight for heaven while Sakura muttered something along the lines of them burning in hell…_

_Yes, Sakura admitted, it was a good speech, and had it come from anyone other than Daichi and maybe a few others, she could immediately tell it was complete and utter bullshit. His speech lasted for a good twenty minutes or so; there were water works, pleas, ancient proverbs and god knows what else, but it lasted long enough for the hot food to be served and go cold._

"_And now, without further ado, my little Imotou-chan will tell her life with our lovely parents" Daichi cried, sitting down as the pink haired girl walked up to the stage. Of course like any other person in the room, she was clad in black, and while her outfit was odd to the traditional outfit, she didn't give a damn. Without papers or palm cards she rose to the podium and stared at the people in the auditorium they had rented out for the occasion._

"_Okay, now, as you would assume my name is Haruno Sakura. Now let's get this straight, I don't know most of you and do not intend to converse with you after this ceremony so do not, I repeat DO NOT send your blessings to me because, let's face facts, I don't give a damn. Now let's make this quick and so you guys can eat the cold food that was originally hot food. So; unlike a certain some one who rambled on for I don't know twenty or so minutes, I will get straight to the point. I would presume none of you really know the people we are supposed to be mourning you, and like you I am in that boat and I can confidently say I don't give a damn. So following my brother's words advice but in a different tune; build a bridge, get over the problem, it's not like you knew these people well anyway so don't mourn. I for one am not. Now, that, that is over, let's eat" Sakura smiled while the whole audience in the auditorium gaped at the girl's…unique speech._

"_Well, don't stare at me, if you guys are going to gape at me, I will just leave thank you" Sakura huffed, walking behind the curtain, only to come back out with a duffel bag in her hands…it was her training duffel bag…that means…_

"_Saku-chan! Don't you think you should be more sensitive?!" Daichi gasped._

"_You know what? No I shouldn't, why should I be caring for some one who was never caring to me?" Sakura spat "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to go to, bills need to be paid" Sakura said, walking out with a very in dignified and arrogant air around her._

…_END FLASH BACK _

And that was at least six weeks ago, and Sakura had yet to change her attitude of hers.

_FLASH BACK…_

_Leaving the funeral home, Sakura stormed out after putting on her roller blades and flew away from the mourning that was taking place. Flying through the town, Sakura glanced at the 'Shining Café' before passing, snickering to her self. As if she would be going to work, Jiraya had given her the week off to 'recover from the bad experience'; apparently news had spread like wild fire and Sakura was non-to-sad. It meant she could do whatever she wanted and no one could bother her, it was absolutely great!_

_Her friends think she needed her alone time to get over this problem in her life before they annoyed her again, her coaches and the like, reckoned a good week of rest will do her good, and that went the same for work and school. It was like a holiday without doing anything. Chuckling at her fortune, Sakura skated off to the local ice rink, her excuse if her coach asks her why she is there is that 'ice skating takes her mind off what's happening and will help her move on'. Of course we know it's a load of shit, but yea…well sort of anyway…_

* * *

"_I can't believe she said that here of all places, she could have just kept it to her self!" Daichi frowned, clearly embarrassed about his sister's behaviour._

"_But maybe she was just speaking on how she felt" Tenten reasoned._

"_But she could have lied through her teeth at least" Daichi growled._

"_She doesn't do anything for no reason, if she felt that way, that's why she said it" Itachi pointed out._

"_I don't care what her motives are behind her disgusting display but I don't care, we are going to split and find her, and as soon as we find her, drag her to me, if it be kicking and screaming, she needs a good lecture" Daichi declared, obviously angry as he stormed out of the building._

"_Maybe you were right Sasuke, she wasn't smiling so people wouldn't worry about her, maybe it was because she really does hate her parents and is actually rejoicing about it" Tenten murmured._

"_Aa" Sasuke nodded as they left the auditorium to look for the pink haired girl._

* * *

_Hours later, the girl was still skating, her coach had yet to come into the rink, and neither had anyone attempted to find her, this was like the best day of her life. She could giggle right now if she weren't more composed and still had dignity, heck she would have twirled on the ice like a silly little school girl, frolicking in the flower fields and giggling the day off with imaginary friends, but she kept her self from doing that to prevent people to think she had gone completely and utterly mad and send her to a mental hospital, or a shrink…_

_However, her luck ran out after the fifth hour…after the five hours after the funeral; Sasuke appeared at the ice rink, staring at the girl with disbelief. Hiring some skates, he quickly put them on and chased after the fleeing girl who continued to do rounds around the ice rink in her own world. He admitted she looked like an angel (in black) gliding on the ice, but this was not the time to have the fantasies when her brother had sent him to go look for her ten hours ago…Ignoring the murmurs from the random to-be fangirls in the room, and the glares they were sending Sakura when he slid over to the girl, along with the flirtatious looks they were sending him, he made it over to the girl effortlessly after getting his balance again on the ice and began silently skating with her. Noticing the ear phones in her ears, he thought it would be a perfect opportunity to surprise and make her fall, she was hardly paying attention her eyes weren't even open._

"_Hello Chicken-ass" Sakura spoke with her eyes closed, skating beside him._

_Okay, well so much for that plan…_

"_Err…" Sasuke chuckled nervously as he regained his balance "Hi, Scholar-girl"_

"_I presume Daichi-nii-sama sent you to get or find me?" Sakura spoke, still skating with her eyes closed._

"_Aa" Sasuke nodded._

"_Well tell him that I'll be home for dinner, if he wants me my mobile is on for him to call at anytime" Sakura said, turning the corner of the rink effortlessly. _

"_Sakura…" Sasuke began, some how, she knew he meant serious business right now, just by calling her by her actual name instead of 'Scholar-girl' told her he was serious, and so to show she understood his seriousness, she opened her eyes and faced him while leaning on the ice rink fence, her face resting on her enclosed fist._

"_Aa?" Sakura questioned looking at him._

"_What was with your…display…during the funeral?" Sasuke asked slowly, unsure of how to put the words._

"_The speech was meant to display our feelings for the people who have been killed and I just gave mine" Sakura answered closing her eyes bored._

"_Couldn't you be a little nicer?" Sasuke questioned._

"_Why the fuck should I? One, I've seen my parents what…six times in my fourteen years of life, two, I didn't even know at least three quarters of the people there, three I don't give a damn shit if they're dead, it'd still be they same of they were alive" Sakura insisted, holding her head high. _

"_But-"_

"_There are no buts about any of this, there are no howevers' either; it's the truth and fact; if you can't face it, go home" Sakura glared before skating off. _

…_END FLASH BACK_

After that day, when Sakura returned home that night, it wasn't pretty…and let's just say, let's pity those neighbours who had to experience and endure the wrath of two arguing Harunos.

_FLASH BACK…_

_Unlocking and opening the massive front doors to the Haruno mansion, Sakura stepped inside, and locked the door not expecting to see Daichi right on the steps tapping his feet with anger bubbling through him._

"_SA-KU-RA!" Daichi growled._

'_**You are in such deep shit…'**_

'_Shut up'_

"_What do you want?" Sakura asked impassively._

"_You're asking me, what I want?" Daichi growled "After your appalling display at the funeral?!"_

"_Well, that's what I said" Sakura shrugged._

"_You little brat! Do you want me to repeat what you said at the funeral about Okaa-san and Otou-san?!" Daichi glared._

"_I don't have amnesia, I know what I said" Sakura said._

"_Then why did you say it?!" Daichi exclaimed._

"_You spoke your feelings towards them, I said mine, don't get up me for having an opinion" Sakura spat._

"_How can you say that for your own parents-?"_

"_Simply because even if they are what made me, doesn't mean I can respect them after seeing them only a hand full of times" Sakura said, walking up the stairs with Daichi on her trail._

"_You're such a heartless bitch" Daichi spat._

"_Yea, well, you know what? I have heard that phase directed to me so many times that it's lost all meaning to me" Sakura declared "So try something else"_

'_SLAP!' the sound echoed._

_Sakura stared quietly, facing her brother with a shocked expression._

_Daichi was furious; there was no other word for it. He hated that attitude of hers and if he had any say in the matter, she was going to either tone it down or get rid of it._

_Sakura remained shocked. Daichi was never one to hit her intentionally and that was one hard slap across the cheek. It stung internally over physically._

_Suddenly, Daichi went into shock mode as he stared at his hand and then at the pink haired girl who was still wide-eyed with a red mark across her right cheek where he hit her, at least it didn't shed blood like their father's did._

_Breaking out of her stupor Sakura shook slightly, looked at Daichi before running off through the mansion towards her room with bangs covering her eyes._

'_Saku-chan!' Daichi gasped watching the girl's fast retreating figure 'Since when I have I ever hit Saku-chan? How could I?' Daichi frowned, feeling immensely guilty. With guilt heavy in his heart, he decided it was better to let the girl cool down before he went and talked to her about the past events._

* * *

"_Saku-chan?" Daichi whispered as he opened her bedroom door slowly, ignoring the creaking sound it was making. Glancing around the room, Daichi could immediately tell it was pitch black and the only light was coming from the moonlight off the open balcony doors. The white curtains were blowing in the cold breeze that sent the room into an icy temperature._

'_Don't tell me she ran away?' Daichi gasped inwardly "Saku-chan, you in here?" Daichi asked walking into the dark bedroom and looking around for any hint of where the girl was. Inspecting the room, Daichi moved over to the balcony doors and looked up to the moon, and the floating clouds next to the big white sphere in the sky. Going out onto the balcony, Daichi looked around, searching for any signs that the pink haired girl had run away…or something like that._

"_Saku-chan?" Daichi whispered to himself._

"_Daijobou, Daichi-nii-sama?" Sakura questioned from his right. Jumping in fright, Daichi turned to where the girl was to find her sitting on the balcony edge in a rather boyish position with a confused look in her eyes._

"_Look, Saku-chan…" Daichi began._

"_I forgive you" Sakura said, closing her eyes "And I'm sorry for what I said during the funeral, they mean a lot to you, I should have respected your opinion and admiration for them and kept my comments to my self" Sakura apologized._

"_Saku-chan" Daichi whispered while smiling "Arigato" Daichi hugged the girl, making sure she wouldn't fall of the edge "But I'm also sorry for not allowing you to have your own decision and hitting you"_

"_Aa" Sakura nodded as she hesitantly hugged her onii-sama back._

…_END FLASH BACK_

It might not seem like a bad fight, but the vibes that the house- mansion was giving off was frightening. After that, well, even if the ice between Daichi and Sakura had melted, Sakura really couldn't be bothered to do anything more with it, and while Daichi really wanted to spend some time with her, he knew it was next to impossible, if not impossible and settled for receiving an occasional wave and 'good morning'. It was better than Daichi could ever hope for anyway, Sakura was never really the one to come into close contact with people, it wasn't that she hated it completely, it was more along the lines that she doesn't know how to show something she never received. It kind of made Daichi wonder if their parents has taken the time to notice and treat the girl like they did with him, would she still be the same person? It kind of seemed strange to think of Sakura showing any affection anyway…

* * *

"Oi, Sakura-chan, did Sasuke-teme do something?" Naruto whispered to her from behind her. They were in the middle of math class and Sasuke was no where in sight, even though he had been there the first five classes.

"I don't know; he's your best friend" Sakura whispered back and continued on with her work. Suddenly Sasuke came casually into the math class room, delayed a message to Kakashi and then looked at Sakura who was oblivious to the male who had just stepped into the room.

"Aa, Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama has requested your presence in her office immediately, follow Sasuke-san and take your things" Kakashi smiled.

"Hm? Oh right, hai" Sakura nodded as she hastily packed up her school things and ran out of the door to avoid any trip up and glares she would receive the from the fangirls.

* * *

"Ano, Chicken-ass, what'd I do this time?" Sakura frowned.

"You'll see" Sasuke answered. Sakura pouted cutely, upset that he wouldn't give any information on why she was going to the principal's office.

* * *

"Hello Sakura-san" Tsunade nodded.

"Hello Tsunade-sama, but and excuse me for my rudeness, why is Sandaime-sama here, along with Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san? And Daichi-nii-sama and Itachi-san?" Sakura asked.

"Just wait and see; we are waiting on a few more people" Tsunade explained.

"Hai" Sakura nodded.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan" Mikoto squealed hugging the girl in a motherly way while Itachi and Fugaku nodded in acknowledgement, among other things.

"Hey" Sakura waved sheepishly, sending a pleading look to Sasuke.

"Kaa-san, you better let Sakura go, she's turning blue" Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Oh my!" Mikoto exclaimed immediately letting go of her.

"Nii-sama, what are you and Itachi-san doing here? Don't you have college or work to go to?" Sakura frowned.

"Not today Saku-chan" Daichi shook his head, frowning.

"Demo, why am I here? What'd I do this time? Who died?" Sakura asked, half jokingly.

"No, Sakura-chan…no one died, and you didn't do anything wrong" Mikoto giggled.

"Then…"

"Just wait Sakura" Sasuke hushed, pulling her down onto his lap, and forcing her to sit there, even though, there were other seats available.

"A-ano, S-sasuke, I can s-sit on my own" Sakura spluttered, blushing a slight pink.

"Not really, other people will be seating in the other seats" Itachi mentioned, smirking like her brother was. It was actually quite cute to see a blushing Sakura sitting on a smirking Sasuke's lap, which was quite obvious as Mikoto squealed 'Kawaii!!'

As minutes passed, four people slowly piled into the principal's office. Two older men and two older women. It seemed like each were a couple and were married. Both men had short hair and were glaring at each other with venom while their wives were doing the same action. Suddenly they all stopped and turned to Sakura who stared at them oddly.

"Hello Sakura-chan" they all chirped very happily. Turning to look at Sasuke, she sent him a questioning look which was returned with a shrug and a confused look. Glancing over to Tsunade, she could see the woman twitching slightly.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how have you been sweetie?" one of the woman asked. She had long black hair while the other had red hair. This one wore a light purple and maroon kimono which had a black and white obi while the other woman wore a light blue and dark aqua blue kimono which had an aqua green and white obi.

"Pardon my rudeness for a moment, Sandaime-sama, Tsunade-sama, Itachi-san, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san, but who in fuck's name are these people?" Sakura questioned innocently, pointing to the mysterious old people.

"Sakura-chan! We are your ever loving grandparents! Remember me Chichi-obaa-chan and Michi-oji-san?" the black haired woman frowned.

"Why would she remember half rate people such as your selves? Kurakura-chan, remember us? Mimi-obaa-chama and Jinki-oji-chama?" the red head chirped.

"I repeat, and excuse me again, but who the fuck are you?" Sakura frowned, trying to ignore Sasuke's hands which were on her waist, holding her in place.

"Sakura-san, these are your grandparents, Chichi-san and Michi-san are from the Snow Country while Mimi-san and Jinki-san are from the Moon Country" the Sandaime explained.

"Who?" Sakura gaped "Wait…I have grandparents? I thought they would have carct it ages ago" Sakura frowned.

"Sakura they're your grandparents" Sasuke sighed, trying to explaining it to the gaping girl.

"I've never even_met_ them in my entire _life_, how do I know they're not pulling some sick joke just to get Otou-sama's and Okaa-sama's money?" Sakura frowned.

"No, they are our grandparents" Daichi said.

"Really?" Sakura cocked her head to the side questioningly, watching them sit down, so each pair sat opposite each other to glare, while the Uchihas', Harunos', Tsunade and the Sandaime sat in between them.

"Really, DNA proves it" Tsunade nodded.

"Then why are they here?" Sakura asked.

"Well…" Tsunade muttered.

"As you know Sakura-san, your parents have passed away recently-" Sakura bit her tongue in the attempt to fight the urge to snap at the Sandaime and go 'No really? I never noticed' "-and because you are under the age of eighteen, we have to decide a legal guardian for you" the Sandaime explained.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed, who was about to lash out and scream bloody murder had Sasuke not held her back and grasped her hands tightly in a slightly comforting manner.

"While I'm over the age of 18 Saku-chan, they aren't going to fight over legal guardianship for me, it's going to be you, because since you are under age you must have a guardian, which is why your grandparents are here to…raise you…they remainder of your life until you hit eighteen" Daichi explained.

"Is that why –excuse language- faggots A and faggots B are here? To fight over my life and take custody of me?" Sakura growled.

"Well, I can already see what we are going to have to work with when we get back to the Moon Country" Jinki commented. Sakura sent him a glare.

"Please you wouldn't know what to do with her if it hit you smack in the face" Chichi scoffed "As soon as we get back to the Snow Country, we will work on that girl's etiquette" Sakura sent her a glare too.

"Etiquette? Please, she doesn't need that, all she needs is a little attitude adjustment and the Moon Country will be perfect for her" Mimi said. Another glare.

"Etiquette is what defines a promising young woman, who will have plenty of self restrain and give excellent heirs" Michi spoke. Look at that, another glare.

"Please-" And so they basically continued they're brawl, believing that their methods would be better for raising the girl. After a while she just tuned out, and stopped listening until twenty minutes after when she realized that they were still going at it.

"Yea well-"

"Shut up! Stop arguing over how the hell you will raise me because it won't fucking matter; I refuse to go to Moon or Snow! I am staying in Konoha, I'm not a fucking dog!" Sakura growled.

"Such a disgusting attitude, we will definitely work on that won't we Michi-kun?" Chichi asked. Sakura growled.

"I will not be having a grand daughter of mine talking with such rudeness and disrespect to her elders" Mimi said. Sakura snarled.

"You weren't even at Otou-sama and Okaa-sama's funeral! Aren't you their parents?! You ingrates!" Sakura snarled.

"Can't you see; we are only doing what is best for you?" Jinki asked.

"You aren't smart enough to know what is happening around you" Chichi explained.

"Don't you dare call my Imotou-chan dumb!-"

"You calling me stupid?" Sakura growled, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Well we ain't calling you smart" Michi glared.

"You want to prove that?" Sakura glared back.

"You have no proof your self-"

"Oh yea? For your information, I am perfectly capable of living on my own; I _have_ been doing it for I don't know roughly the last…NINE years of my life! I have a well paying job and don't spend it on everything therefore I am money wise; I know my way around town and the roads leading to nearly_ everywhere_ else since I have traveled a far amount. I scored top of my batch last year and this year, and I am two years younger than them! I take gymnastics, ice skating, soccer, ballet, martial arts, ice and grass hockey, volleyball so I am athletic, and then I also take saxophone, piano and flute so I am musically adapt, and along with that, my last canvas I painted sold for over THREE million dollars!" Sakura growled "But of course, I'm not smart am I now?" Sakura spat sarcastically.

"You will be taken to Snow immediately and will we fix that attitude of hers, who on earth will want to be wed with a girl with such attitude and hot headedness!" Michi spat.

"It's not hotheadedness; it's fact! And if you even try and take me there, I will run; I have many places I can go! Konoha is my home and I am NOT leaving, so you can take your etiquette lessons and attitude adjustments, along with Snow and Moon and shove it up your asses and stick it side ways! I am not listening to you buffoons who I have never met before! And I will not move to god knows where and lose the friends I have here! And if you don't like well, you can shove it up your asses along with the rest of the stuff you have shoved up there!" Sakura growled before she jumped off Sasuke's lap and ran out of the office, slamming the door on the way out.

"What appalling attitude" Michi spat.

"I think you need the attitude adjustment" Fugaku glared, angry that her so called grandparents were so harsh to his somewhat daughter.

"Just so you know, I am also fighting over custody of Saku-chan, I'm pretty sure she would prefer to stay here then go _anywhere_ with you if her last speech wasn't enough of a hint, and if I can't get custody of her, I'm sure Fugaku and Mikoto will be willing to take her into their arms and raise her until she is of the proper age" Daichi threatened before walking out of the room with the Uchihas'. Sasuke, Itachi and himself had gone to go search for the fleeing girl. It seemed even to Itachi she was like the little sister he never had, and wanted to keep.

"We must fix his attitude as well" Michi commented.

"Don't you dare lay a hair on either of them" Mikoto threatened.

"Do you have any idea of whom you are threatening?!" Michi growled, raising his hand threatening to hit her.

"Do you?" Mikoto growled.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my wife, or you will definitely regret coming here" Fugaku threatened, standing in front of Mikoto protectively.

"Fugaku-kun, I believe it's time we leave" Mikoto said.

"Of course, my apologies Sandaime-sama, Tsunade-san, I believe we better find our sons before they cause havoc amongst the town looking for Sakura-chan" Fugaku said, bowing quickly like Mikoto did before walking out of the principal's office.

* * *

'_Just keep running'_ Sakura told her self as she ran through the town without pausing to catch her breath. She wanted to just disappear, not exist in this place. Ever since she came here, it has gotten crazy, unpredictable, it's horrible in the girl's opinion, and while she loves her friends dearly, she hates this place. She hates her parents. She hates her grandparents. She hates this place. She just wants to escape, go to a place where no one can bother her, fangirls don't exist and no one can find her. Water bucketed down, drenching the girl in seconds as the bright day turned into the dark night. Ignoring the pelting rain, Sakura just ran, not even bothering to look up to where she was going, and while she was oblivious, people noticed the girl running, running into a really bad district of Konoha.

Suddenly, tripping on her own two feet, Sakura fell face first onto the hard pavement, earning her a good few scraps and a bruise on her knees which were also scraped. Slowly moving into a sitting position, Sakura looked around and could immediately tell that where ever she wound up, it was not some where she would go on a daily basis, looking up at the sky, her face was attacked by the piercing rain, and with whatever common sense she had left, she moved to the side of the road and leaned on the fence that was there to rest for a bit. Seconds passed as she regained her breathe before she took her stance again and bolted, continuing to run, not caring to where she ended up, all she knew is she had to be away from all of them.

* * *

"Have you guys found her?" Daichi asked.

"No, I haven't seen her anywhere" Sasuke frowned.

"Same" Itachi nodded.

"Then where the fuck could she BE?! We have looked everywhere around here! Every training venue, the parks even where she works! And she didn't turn up" Daichi exclaimed punching a near by building out of frustration. Like the girl they were all soaked half to death, but they had more common sense then the girl currently and had brought umbrellas.

"She could be anywhere!" Daichi growled "and she didn't take her bag so we have her mobile!"

"Look, I'll call the dobe and get him to get the others and get a few cars and search on a bigger scale" Sasuke suggested.

"And then, we will go back to our house, dry off, and take one of the cars to your house and make sure she isn't there" Itachi added "Then we continue the search"

"That's all we can do" Daichi nodded.

"Right, let's go" Sasuke said as he got out his mobile, dialing the numbers. Waiting a couple of seconds, Naruto finally answered the phone.

"_What do you want Sasuke-teme?"_

"Sakura's missing-"

"_WHAT?! Where is she?!" _

"Like I said, she's missing, we don't know where she is, but we have been looking for her since the end of school, can you get the others to grab a few cars and look around for her?"

"_The others are with me- hold on"_

"Dobe, I can't wait, her brother's going crazy!"

"_Sasuke, it's Tenten, what happened? Why can't you find Sakura? Why are you guys looking for her when it's bucketing down out there? Why aren't you here at Neji-kun's house for the sleep over?" _

"I told you, we are looking for Sakura, she bolted after school when she learnt her grandparents fighting over custody of her, I don't care how you do it, just get a few cars and go search for her around town, don't bother going to her work, parks or her training places we have covered that, we're going to check her house next after we dry off"

"_Hai!"_

"Bye"

"_Bye Sasuke-teme"_

"Okay, I've got them looking let's go" Sasuke said.

* * *

'_I'm not some object to fight over, why does everyone always try to make decisions of my life for me?' _Sakura growled.

'_**Go back home, you're going to get sick!'**_

'_Please, just go away, I don't want to deal with you right now'_

'_**No! I'm here to knock some sense into you! Go home; Daichi is probably worrying his head off looking for you!'**_

'_Just get lost!'_

'_**Fine! But don't come crawling to me when you get sick and raped'**_

'_Just shut up and get lost'_

'_**Bye then!'**_

* * *

"She's not here!" Daichi growled, punching the wall outside the girl's room.

"Then we'll keep searching" Sasuke said.

"You don't think she was stupid enough to run into the bad district of Konoha?" Itachi wondered.

"Damn! She couldn't have!" Daichi exclaimed, punching the wall again.

"Well, we'll check there, I doubt the others will check there" Sasuke said.

"We have no choice! If she's there, it won't end well! There are so many drunks there!" Daichi growled before he ran through the house and into the garage, getting out his car (a blue sedan) and hopping into it while Sasuke and Itachi were doing the same. Revving up the engine, Daichi sped the car out of the garage as the door opened and out of the gate which slowly closed as he left.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look what we have here" a man chuckled, looking down at the pink haired girl who had paused in mid-step after hearing their voices. Looking up, Sakura scowled inwardly when she realized there were three men surrounding her.

"You look a little soaked there sweetie, why not come home with us to get dry?" one of the men suggested.

"I'll pass" Sakura said calmly.

"Aww, come on, you'll catch a cold like that, that wouldn't be good for a girl your age" a man slurred. Obviously they're drunk…

"I best be going" Sakura said and began walking away from the drunken men.

"No, no, you best be not going, we want a little fun, and you're going to give it to us" a man chuckled evilly as grabbed onto the girl, while the other two also held a good hold on her.

"Get lost; I'm in no mood to be dealing with people below me" Sakura spat.

"Woo; a little rich daddy's girl" a man chuckled.

"We'll have super fun with you then" another giggled.

Growling, Sakura effortlessly got out of their holds and punched them away from her before she bolted and began running through the streets.

"Get back here!" the men growled, chasing after her.

'_Kuso!'_ Sakura cursed, running through the district in hopes to lose them.

* * *

"Okay, we'll split up, we all have a rain coat and umbrella, as well as one for Saku-chan, let's go!" Daichi said before running, hoping to find the girl.

* * *

"Aww, come on cutie, we'll have lot's of fun, we promise" the man cooed, trying to get her to come out of where ever she was. Sakura glanced to the side where the men were searching for her before she bolted again, running as fast as she could to avoid the men, who ironically heard her running and began chasing after her. Suddenly, like before she tripped; only this time it was a twig that happened to be in her path. Glancing up, Sakura held her breathe for a moment before she realized what was happening and scrabbled to her feet, continuing to run away, ignoring the pain on her knees, and the weakness she felt oozing through her body with hunger bubbling right behind it.

"Get back here!" one of the men shouted.

* * *

"Oi, dobe have you found her?"

"_No I haven't, none of us have!"_

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed as he continued running through the streets of Konoha.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BOOM! ROAR!!! CLANG!

Sasuke paused and looked towards the origin of the loud sounds. Up in the sky. Which could only mean one thing…

It's was beginning to thunder…

'_Damn!'_ Sasuke cursed as he began running as fast as he possibly could to find the missing pink haired fourteen year old girl.

* * *

Sakura paused.

'_No, it couldn't be'_ she insisted when she heard a slight rumbling in the sky.

"Come here, cutie" one of the men cooed.

'_**Just run!'**_ Her inner shouted in the back of her mind. Complying with the order, she pulled on her already strained muscles and bolted once again.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BOOM! ROAR!!! CLANG!

Sakura paused in mid step, absolutely frightened.

'_Thunder!'_ Sakura gasped in fear while she continued running; ignoring the rain which drenched her body and soul _'No it's just a dream! Just a dream'_ Sakura kept telling her self _'Wake up, wake up'_ she pleaded to her self.

Again, she fell onto her face, slipping on the wet and slippery ground adding to the bruises and scrapes that were already decorating her silky legs with red blood.

'_I just want to leave this place right now'_ Sakura commented sourly as she continued running.

* * *

"Ring, ring. Ring, ring"

Sasuke paused, it was his phone.

Digging into his pocket, he pulled out the said item and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Sasuke half asked.

"_You found Saku-chan yet?"_ Daichi asked frantically.

"No I haven't" Sasuke replied.

"_Please, if you can hurry!"_ Daichi ordered before he hung up.

"Damn, Sakura, where are you?" Sasuke cursed.

* * *

'_**You have got to try and get away from this place, try and get closer to home'**_

'_I know'_

"Oi, you're not going anywhere!" one of the men shouted as he latched onto her wrist, holding her tightly.

"Let me go!" Sakura shouted as she kicked him in the groin.

"Nargf !" the man grunted in great discomfort and pain.

BANG! BOOM! ROAR!!! CLANG!

"Why you little! You'll pay for that!" the second man proclaimed as he began to lash at her, who was struggling to keep dodging their attacks.

"Keep still" the final man growled as he punched her from behind sending her to the end of the alley way and onto all fours. Bracing her self for the foreseen impact, Sakura closed her eyes. Suddenly there was a sound of contortion. A gasp of pain. Glancing up, the girl with pink hair gasped.

SMASH! BRAW!! BOOM!! BANG!!! RAWR!!

Right in front of her was another person, because of her weariness, she couldn't tell who it was or what on earth was happening.

"Oi, she's ours!" one the men growled.

"Hn" the person glared before he effortlessly hit the men at the pressure points, sending them into unconsciousness. Turning around, the man seemed to sneer to himself; scaring the pink haired girl as he advanced towards her; in her stupor as he reached to grab a hold of her, she punched him in fear and bolted.

"OI! Come back!" the person shouted, hiding the grunts of pain terribly.

* * *

"Sakura come back here!" Sasuke shouted as he chased after her.

'_Damn it, she's too out of it to realize it was me!'_ Sasuke cursed following the pink haired girls path, and funnily enough found her on the ground only a street away. It seemed she had slipped again.

"Sakura!" Sasuke gasped quietly as she struggled to get up.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, to which was responded with a flinch as she turned around and began backing her self up into a fence.

"Sakura, calm down it's me" Sasuke cooed gently.

She didn't listen, her ears how blocked by her hands and her eyes were screwed shut.

"Sakura, look at me" Sasuke said, taking hold of her hands so she actually heard him this time. Instantly as he caught her hands she began struggling for freedom, flailing like a fish out of water.

"Sakura, calm down, I won't hurt you, it's me Sasuke" the Uchiha boy reassured, causing her to stop her struggling so she could open up her eyes and check to see if it really was Sasuke.

"S-s-sasuke" Sakura stuttered quietly so it was hardly comprehendible from her turning blue lips. Seeing her lips move, Sasuke was slightly relieved.

"Yea, it's me Sakura" Sasuke nodded, letting go of her wrists some how knowing she wouldn't run. Minutes passed as the only sound was the pelting down of water on pavement and the light rumbling in the sky.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BOOM! ROAR!!! CLANG! THANG! DRANG!!! CLAP!! CLAP!! BANG!!! BOOM!

Sakura gasped before she lunged towards Sasuke for protection from the horrendous sounds. Thrown slightly back from the sudden action, Sasuke balanced himself as he brought her into a tight embrace; as if promising to never let go. Looking down, he smiled slightly (glad that she was alright) as she cried into his water proof (he had a raincoat on) chest.

"Sshhh, it's alright Sakura, its okay" Sasuke insisted, whispering his words into her ears softly "I'm here, you'll be alright"

BOOM!!

Sakura flinched again, holding Sasuke closer to her, as close as she possibly could get.

"Come on Sakura, let's go home" Sasuke whispered as he picked himself up from the ground, juggled Sakura in his arms while still carrying his umbrella and getting out his mobile to relieve are stressed out brother.

"_Sasuke, you found her?"_

"Yea, I got her, she's safe n sound" Sasuke nodded.

"_Thank god, I'll call the rest and tell them to stop, is she alright? Can I speak to her?"_

"She's sleeping right now, and aside a few scrapes and bruises from god knows what, I think she's fine except she's really wet"

"_That's alright, she's okay; that's all that matters"_

"Aa" Sasuke nodded before he hung up and began walking to the car where Daichi and Itachi were waiting, or at least he presumed they were waiting.

* * *

"Thank god she's safe" Daichi sighed in relief as Sasuke came walking up to them with the sleeping girl in his arms. Handing over the pink haired girl to her brother, Sasuke breathed an inward sigh of relief, knowing his arms could take a break, even if she was considerably light.

BANG!!!

At the sound the girl in her brother's arms flinched.

"She's scared of thunder?" Itachi noticed.

"Always has been" Daichi nodded.

"You have one weird sister" Itachi murmured.

"Yea, well you have one weird brother" Daichi smirked.

"Touché" Itachi sneered.

'_I AM here you know?!'_ Sasuke glared.

"Then again, what she did was understandable" Daichi commented.

"Yea, I guess" Sasuke murmured.

"But, just because she did bolt for it, doesn't mean we can forget the issue" Itachi noted.

"I think that we'll just have to wait and see" Daichi muttered, looking at the sleeping girl for a moment before he slid her into the car.

"I suggest we go to our house instead, it's closer, and tomorrow we have to go to university so we can't just leave her at your house to rest on her own, it would be best since Okaa-san would be home to care for her" Itachi said.

"Arigato" Daichi nodded as he slid into the car himself, and as Itachi and Sasuke got in the car he drove off to the Uchiha residence.

* * *

"Oi, Itachi, look at the two" Daichi smiled as he parked his car into the Uchiha garage, fixing his rear view mirror to check on the two sleeping teenagers (considering they made no noise what so ever on the trip home which was at least a twenty minute drive). On the back seat of the car, the two teens were sleeping comfortably with Sakura sleeping on his lap while Sasuke sat sleeping with a protective arm around her figure and the other propped onto the back seat.

"Hn?" Itachi grunted, turning around, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. It was rather adorable in a way, and if Itachi had to put it any other way, he'd have to say they fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle, they were made for each other!

"You think we should leave them in here?" Daichi questioned.

"better not, Okaa-san will have a go at me if I did" Itachi grunted.

"Aa" Daichi sighed.

"We should take advantage of this" Itachi smirked evilly.

"Oh?" Daichi questioned.

"I'm sure you know where I'm leading with this" Itachi sneered.

"Aa" Daichi chuckled, pulling out a camera and taking a quick snap shot of the two sleeping.

"The wonders of blackmail" Itachi smirked, looking at the picture before he got out and woke up Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasuke, bring Sakura up to one of the guest bedrooms, I'll get one of the maids to clean her up" Itachi ordered.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as he woke up slowly before he slipped out of the car and carried the girl up a couple of slights of stairs.

* * *

Stepping into his room, Sasuke watched the pink haired girl struggle in her sleep; it was obvious that she was being attacked by a nightmare. Like himself, she was dry and cleaned up, thanks to his maids (for her not him) and was wearing a black nightgown that once belonged to his mother. It was basically another Chinese styled dress which reached her mid thigh and was completely black with long sleeves. Tossing and turning in her sleep, her long pink hair had been released (with the help of her brother who was sleeping in a guest room since he wanted to be close to his sister) spraying in all different directions, slowly becoming mangled as she continued to struggle for a decent night's sleep. Sighing quietly, Sasuke walked over to his bed (he was wearing black boxer shorts and a plain white t-shirt) and sat on the edge of the dark blue covered mink sheeted bed, shaking Sakura slightly so she'd wake up.

"Oi, Sakura, wake up" Sasuke whispered. Almost instantly she woke up and sat up, looking at Sasuke confused.

"You're at my house, how do you feel?" Sasuke asked quietly. Sakura continued to stare at Sasuke, her gaze boring into his soul before she snapped out of her mind.

"…I think I feel okay" Sakura replied. Closing her eyes for a moment, she tried to recall what happened. Suddenly there was a slightly rumble from the outside and a flash of light. Instantly, she flinched.

"It's okay Sakura, try and get some sleep okay?" Sasuke hushed.

"A-aa" Sakura nodded as she tucked her self back into the bed, with the help of Sasuke as well.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BOOM! ROAR!!! CLANG!

Instantly she sat up as the bangs went off and put a hand on Sasuke's shirt as he was about to leave.

**BANG!**

"A-ah, g-gomen" Sakura stammered as she let go of his white t-shirt.

"No, it's alright" Sasuke murmured as he turned back around and sat on the bed.

"Y-you can go back to your room if you want to" Sakura said nervously.

"This _is_ my room" Sasuke stated.

"Oh, then why am I-"

"Enough questions Sakura, go to sleep" Sasuke ordered.

"Hai" Sakura nodded as she fell back down onto her back and snuggled into the soft covers.

**BOOM! BANG!! CLANG!**

Again she flinched, grabbing onto Sasuke's entire body this time.

"Don't worry; I'm here" Sasuke reassured as he stroked her hair to calm her "Just sleep"

"I can't" Sakura murmured as she began trembling.

"Come here" Sasuke cooed as he pulled her out of the covers and onto his lap before putting them both under the covers. Wrapping his arms around her protectively, he closed his eyes and ordered her to sleep as he snuck down into a lying position. Fighting the blush, Sakura nodded and closed her eyes, her face in his chest. Then a thought occurred to her.

'_Are we?'_ Sakura blushed deeply before she fell into a deep slumber with her ears blocked by Sasuke's firm arms.

Opening one eye and looking down at her, he couldn't help but smirk yet smile at the same time.

"Good night Sakura" Sasuke whispered kissing her on top of her head. Oddly enough there was no response, the only sound was the soft breathes that she took as she slept.

'_Quick sleeper when she wants to be'_ Sasuke noted _'It's kinda cute, I really hope she doesn't get taken by her grandparents; or in her terms; faggots A and faggots B'_ Sasuke inwardly chuckled before falling asleep.

**(A/N: Aww…major fluff, hate me if you will but it will still go on :P)**

* * *

"Oi, Sakura!" Sasuke grunted tiredly _'Hmm…pretty comfortable sleep, she fits nicely in my arms'_

"Aa?" Sakura mumbled. Despite having a pretty comfortable sleep, she barely got any because of the thunder which was constantly banging in her ears.

"Wake up, we got school" Sasuke said, shaking her slightly.

"School?!" Sakura exclaimed as she bolted up into a sitting position with wide (yet obviously tired) eyes.

"Aa, school" Sasuke nodded.

"Kuso! What time is it?" Sakura exclaimed looking at her surroundings to look for a clock before she stopped and blinked _'No clocks?'_

"I'd say it's around six something" Sasuke replied as he also sat up from his bed.

"I don't even have a uni-"

'_She fainted?'_ Sasuke questioned before inspected her forehead _'She's got a fever, well, that was kind of expected anyway…'_

In seconds she woke up again and struggled to sit up.

"Sakura you can stay here today, you got a fever" Sasuke said.

"No I'll be-"

'_Fainted again'_ Sasuke sighed as he got out of bed and prepared for school _'Idiot'_

* * *

Returning to his room changed in his uniform, he walked to his bed where Sakura lay soundly. Touching her forehead to inspect her temperature, Sasuke noticed it was getting hotter as she began stirring in her sleep before she woke up again.

"How are you feeling Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine. What's the time?" Sakura asked.

"About seven" Sasuke replied. Sakura slowly in understanding.

"Go back to sleep Sakura" Sasuke ordered.

"Aa" Sakura nodded numbly.

"I'll bring the others over later so they don't completely worry"

"Hai" Sakura nodded.

"Just rest okay, you look like shit" Sasuke sneered.

"Aa" Sakura nodded.

_'Too tired to even think of a come back...' _Sasuke mused.

* * *

"I can't wait to see Sakura-chan; we have to tell her all about today it was hilarious!" Naruto grinned madly as they headed to Sasuke's room where Sakura was supposed to be.

"And we also have to bring up another topic" Tenten added. Opening the door, they gaped. She wasn't there.

"Oh, hi Sasu-chan, Sakura-chan told me to tell you she went home" Mikoto smiled before going on with her own business.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! What the hell is this?!" Tenten exclaimed as she flung a piece of paper in front of her face. They had finally located her in her massive home, slightly surprised to actually find her in her room in her bed wearing an unexpectedly warm and expensive looking set of black and red Chinese styled pair pajamas.

"What's what?" Sakura frowned; still slightly light headed from the morning, taking the paper out of Tenten's hand "A letter?" Sakura questioned.

"Read the letter" Tenten growled.

"_Dear Haruno Sakura,_

_Sorry for the late notice, but there has been a request that you attend this formal dinner for you to play in an orchestra (piano). You have also been requested to make a guest appearance and sing a final number at this party. The function will be held in two weeks time on the 23__rd__ of July, and it would be greatly appreciated if you would attend. In cased are eight tickets, if you wish, you can invite seven people to join you, one is for you. A date is also a necessary part if you are to attend. It is very important that you attend, as you are you did compete in the nationals last year, it would be only right that some one of your caliber attend._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Jiro Kyoya,_

_Gymnastics official head Staff for Tournaments"_ **(A/N: I know the name is uber corny) **

"Oh…that…" Sakura murmured.

"Yea, that! Why didn't you tell us?!" Temari exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to-"

"Don't even say it!" Tenten growled.

"We're going!" Naruto announced.

"I don't _want_ to go, I see these people far too often, I don't need to see them any longer" Sakura sighed "And besides…where did you get this?"

"Guess!" Temari sang.

"Daichi" Sakura sighed.

"Yes how'd you know?" Hinata nodded, gaping slightly.

"No, nii-sama you can come in if you need to" Sakura sighed. Instantly the door reopened as the said older male came into the room.

"Hehe" Daichi chuckled nervously "Anyway I was wondering if you were hungry Saku-chan"

"No, I'm alright" Sakura replied.

"You sure?"

"Yea" Sakura nodded.

"Oh okay, anyway, I'm going to have to cut this meeting short, Saku-chan should be resting more" Daichi said.

"What?! But we haven't told Sakura-chan about what happened today at school!" Naruto whined.

"But she needs her rest" Daichi insisted.

"But-"

"Don't worry about it nii-sama, let them stay for Naruto to tell this big story" Sakura said.

"But-"

"Don't worry nii-sama, I've been resting all day anyway, I'm curious to hear what happened at school today" Sakura smiled.

"Alright" Daichi sighed before leaving the room (but really just stayed outside to listen to this so called amazing story).

"Yosh!" Naruto cheered "So you see Sakura-chan it was a really weird day! Kakashi-sensei was EARLY!!!!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's probably because his rumoured affair(s) with Anko and/or Kurenai are off so he has no one to keep him 'busy' before school hours" Sakura replied.

"His what?!" Tenten and Temari gaped.

"Oh you don't know? Kurenai and Kakashi have been getting a much more hands on colleagues work relationship, much like he does with Anko, that's how it goes apparently" Sakura replied.

"How come we don't know about this?!" Tenten exclaimed "This is gold!"

"I guess not many people realize" Sakura shrugged.

"Then how did you know?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I have my sources" Sakura sneered.

"Yea, well anyway…" and for about five hours after those words Naruto managed to tell the entire story of what happened at school that day.

* * *

"Finally, two weeks of peace and quiet" Sakura sighed in relief as she entered a cab "To Konoha airport" Sakura requested.

"Sure thing" the taxi driver nodded before they departed towards the airport.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, open up!!!" Tenten demanded as they banged on the mahogany doors of the Haruno establishment. For the past hour, it seemed they had made their way to the front door but no one had yet to answer their calls. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a slightly sour looking Daichi.

"Daichi-san?" Hinata questioned.

"Is Sakura-chan there?" Temari asked.

"Sorry she isn't she left a while ago" Daichi replied.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Tenten asked.

"No, I don't but I don't think she'll be back for a while" Daichi frowned.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because she said she wasn't going to be home for two weeks" Daichi answered.

"WHAT?!" Tenten, Hinata, Temari and Naruto shouted.

"She wasn't going to be home for two weeks" Daichi explained.

_FLASH BACK…_

"_Ohayou Saku-chan" Daichi chimed as he entered her bedroom without bothering to knock. Looking around, Daichi frowned when he realized that her curtains were closed, the room was locked up and was empty. Sighing, he closed the darkened room and went searching for her through the mansion. It was so unlikely for her to up at this time of morning during holiday season. Searching high and low, Daichi eventually found the pink haired teenager in the middle of the west wing dining room with a bowl of cereal in front of her. Taking small mouthfuls, she sat with her back straight and her form poised._

"_Ohayou Saku-chan" Daichi sang as he went over to her and took the spoon from her hand and took a bite of her breakfast._

"_Ohayou nii-sama" Sakura replied as she stole her spoon back, dumped in the bowl before standing and walking into the kitchen, either to dump the bowl of its milky contents or to get some more. Coming out of the kitchen, all that was in her hands was a bun, glaring at him for a moment; she left the room silently as she ate on the pastry concoction. Wearing a simple black t-shirt with a white cherry blossom print and denim baggy, ripped jeans, she made her way towards the front door in silence, bringing great concern to her older brother. Following the girl out of the room and to the front door, Daichi frowned in confusion when he saw Sakura's duffel bag at the front which was her usual bag she used to take on long trips._

"_Where are you going Saku-chan?" Daichi asked._

"_Be back in two weeks" Sakura grunted as she left the Haruno Estate without any other words._

…_END FLASH BACK_

"And she just left like that?" Shikamaru gaped.

"Do you know where it is?" Neji asked.

"No idea, she didn't tell me, maybe there's something in her room" Daichi said.

* * *

"Wow, I'm surprised it isn't locked" Daichi remarked as he opened the door to her room. Sneakily sneaking into the dark room he flicked on the lights and went over to her desk at an immediate assumption that she'd leave something of need there. Stopping at her desk, he started shuffling through the piles of paper in hope something would pop up, without destroying the order of the papers too much or he knew Sakura would kill, that girl seemed to have photographic memory.

"Anything there?" Tenten asked as she peaked over his shoulder.

"Nope, nothing" Daichi sighed as he stopped going through the piles of paper. Going to sit on her bed for a moment, the seven teenagers plus her brother searched the room for any vital clues on where she was heading. Searching for a moment, it seemed they gave up as they all lay on their backs in frustration.

"Ahh…where is she?!" Tenten exclaimed.

"You know, this is really off topic, but her bed is surprisingly comfortable" Naruto noted.

"Dobe, you're totally off topic and besides that you were expecting her bed to be made of rocks?" Sasuke scoffed looking down at the five who lay on her bed, searching the room with his eyes. _'Should I tell them that she's in the Tea Country for a tournament? Nah, she'll kill me if I did'_ Sasuke thought.

"Saku-chan's bed really isn't all that soft compared to others in the house, it's relatively hard" Daichi said.

"Really?" Tenten gaped.

"Yea" Daichi nodded.

"Oi, perhaps this is where she is" Neji noted, pointing to a note that said 'International Martial Arts Tournament' on a bulletin planner board on her wall.

"Oh…well, let's go ask Itachi if he knows about it" Daichi suggested.

* * *

"Do I know where Sakura is?" Itachi frowned.

"Yes!" Daichi nodded.

"Isn't she _your_ sister?" Itachi questioned.

"Yes, but…"

"…Judging from the time, I'd assume she'd almost be on a plane towards the Tea Country" Itachi replied.

* * *

Stepping into the airport terminal, Sakura made her way to check in and put her duffel bag onto a tray ready to be loaded onto the plane.

* * *

"…" they all seemed to gape, well aside Sasuke.

"Wait she's going to the Tea Country?!" Tenten exclaimed her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Why aren't you surprised by this Uchiha?" Neji asked.

"…Because it's not really that surprising" Sasuke muttered.

"Why not?!" Temari exclaimed.

"…"

"Because she told him she was going to the Tea Country" Itachi sneered, receiving a powerful glare from Sasuke.

"What?!" Tenten, Hinata, Daichi, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru and Neji exclaimed.

* * *

Walking through the terminal, she eventually made it to where she would be boarding the plane which would take her to the Tea Country. Unsure of whether or not she was fortunate to be sitting in first class, Sakura found her assigned seat and sat down putting her earphones to her mp3 in her ears and turned off her mobile and pager so no one could contact her.

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Daichi muttered "You and Itachi both knew she was going to the Tea Country, yet I her brother did not?!" he cried.

"Why is she going?" Neji asked.

Both Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other, contemplating their next move.

"Hn" they both grunted.

"That's not a real answer" Shikamaru sighed.

"Aa" Itachi nodded.

"Neither is that" Daichi frowned.

"Well, why did she go to the Tea Country?" Tenten asked.

"That is information we can not disclose as it would result in our heads being chopped off and our ability to please women and repopulate impossible" Itachi replied.

"WHAT?!!!" Temari and Hinata shouted.

"What Itachi said" Sasuke replied coolly.

"Then why did she tell you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Because she just did" Sasuke replied.

"You were eavesdropping" Neji stated flatly.

"I'd prefer if you called it 'casually observing while learning', but no we weren't doing that, she told us" Itachi retorted.

"You were_eavesdropping_" Shikamaru sighed.

"Either way, we can't disclose this information" Itachi stated.

"I hate you both, Itachi-teme, Sasuke-teme" Naruto glared.

* * *

"Geez, everything has been weird lately…" Sakura sighed "This will be a good break, at least no one knows where I am so they can't annoy me" Sakura smiled getting her self comfortable as the plane took off.

* * *

"Please! Tell us!" Tenten pleaded following the two Uchiha brothers around their house hold as they did what they pleased.

"No" Sasuke sneered.

"Onegai!!!" Temari begged.

"Hn" Itachi grunted.

"Tell us!" Naruto and Hinata demanded.

"Aa" they both grunted.

"Teme" Naruto glared.

"What was that?" Sasuke and Itachi glared in unison.

"N-Nothing" Naruto stammered.

"Sasu-chan, Ita-chan" Mikoto sang as she came running up to her sons.

"Okaa-san" they both grunted.

"Do you know where Sakura-chan is? I found this lovely dress I would love her to try on, I think it would look splendid for your next school dance" Mikoto squealed.

"No" Sasuke lied.

"Aww-"

"He's lying Mikoto-chan" Tenten cried.

"What?!" Mikoto exclaimed "Itachi, Sasuke, is this true?!" Mikoto glared.

"…No it's not true, we only know of her _rough_ location which is not accessible to us currently, however, _exact_ locations…" Itachi trailed.

"We aren't sure of in the least" Sasuke finished. The eight around them gaped, man they were good at twisting the truth. Uchiha men were good.

"Then Ita-chan, where is Sakura-chan's _rough_ location?" Mikoto asked, smiling in a sinister way. Scratch that, Uchiha _women_ were even better!

"I'm sorry Okaa-san, but Sakura-san had threatened that if either of us spoke of her location she would castrate and dismember us slowly and torturously. I am for some reason, more than positive that she would fill through with these threats" Itachi said.

"Yes, but I can arrange marriages for you two of you if you don't comply" Mikoto threatened. Ohhh….she's got them there!

"Yes, however, I am over the legal age that requires parental control" Itachi sneered. Oh snap! Leaving Sasuke to fend for him self!

"Itachi!" Sasuke glared.

"Yet, you stay at home" Mikoto challenged.

"I seem to recall some one begging me to stay until I finished my education" Itachi fired back. Oh, Uchiha people were good!

"I can kick you out just as easily!" Mikoto glared.

"On the contrary, would you be able to live with your self knowing you left your first born son out on the streets while he is stressing out and pulling more than he can handle with school and outside business just for a girl who didn't want anything to do with you, who if she found out I said something would kill me and your other son senseless?" Itachi questioned, oh, that was a good sap story!

"Well, if I can't get you, I will get it out of Sasu-chan" Mikoto declared turning her attention to her younger son after realizing getting anything out of Itachi was fruitless.

"…Itachi" Sasuke seethed.

"Sorry, but here is where I take my leave" Itachi sneered.

"If you're going, I'm going with you" Sasuke glared.

"But do you not having something to say to Okaa-san? Sasu-_chan_?" Itachi sneered, chuckling evilly leaving Sasuke with his mother and friends.

"Traitor" Sasuke grumbled.

"So, Sasu-chan, where is Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked.

"I'd like to keep my life thanks" Sasuke grunted.

"You won't have a sane life if I invite a certain blonde haired girl over" Mikoto threatened.

"I'm more than positive that you don't want her as a daughter in law" Sasuke said before he walked off, leaving the eight others gaping. Damn, the Uchiha men sure knew how to win a verbal fight!

* * *

"Haruno-san" the flight attendant smiled.

"Hai?" Sakura questioned.

"Food is being served, is there anything in particular you would like?"

"No, anything is fine" Sakura replied as she let the flight attendant do her job and left to go to other passengers.

* * *

Four days later, the squad of eight refused to leave the Uchiha residence in hope that Itachi and/or Sasuke would crack from seeing them nearly every waking minute and tell them where the girl was just to get rid of them.

"Hey, guys, maybe we can search for where she, as in exact locations on the internet" Neji suggested "Yea!" Tenten nodded.

"Don't bother, if you were trying to find her location by the signal of her phone or pager, don't bother, she told us she wasn't using those things these two weeks so no one could contact her" Sasuke commented as he walked passed them and into the kitchen grabbing an apple before leaving.

"Oh it was such a good idea too" Hinata frowned.

"According to her planner it has said 'International Martial Arts Tournament' and according to Itachi she was heading to the Tea Country, all we have to do is search that in Google © and we should receive an answer" Shikamaru explained.

* * *

"And the winner is Haruno Sakura; red" the judge announced as the end of another match finished.

"I…can't believe you won" her opponent breathed heavily as both came off the fighting square.

"You and me both" Sakura sighed as she fell onto the ground exhaustedly.

"You put up an awesome fight though" the girl said.

"Thanks, you too, at least six times I thought you had beaten me during the match" Sakura replied as she took off the red helmet which was covering her pink locks like her opponent who took off a blue helmet revealing short brown curly locks.

"I can see why you were put as a head instructor for your club" the girl complimented, taking off her chest, arm and knee pads.

"Thanks, I reckon it would go the same for you would it?" Sakura grinned slightly.

"Well duh, who do you think I am" the girl smirked triumphantly in a joking manner.

"Well anyway, I believe both of us have to go play coach, so until our next match" Sakura smiled placing her hand in front of her for the other girl to shake it.

"Yes, next time, I won't lose so easily" the girl laughed shaking her hand, both of them bowing at the same time.

* * *

"If it was a Martial Arts tournament, then why didn't Itachi-san go?" Hinata asked.

"…" no one had an answer. Suddenly both Uchiha brothers came into the room. Looking at the screen, they both sighed.

"Ne, Itachi-san, why aren't you going to this tournament?" Tenten asked.

"Because I have finals this week and next week" Itachi replied "Otherwise I would have gone as a coach or a rep since I didn't make the cut off"

"Didn't make the cut off?" Shikamaru asked.

"Aa, if you neglected to notice, the tournament Sakura is participating in is an_international_ tournament" Itachi said. Naruto frowned.

"The translation for you dobe is that it means people from all different countries are participating in this" Sasuke continued.

"Oh" Naruto mouthed.

"Then how come she told you two?" Tenten asked.

"And not me?" Daichi glared.

"Because for one, I am part of the club she runs, and originally she wanted me to go as a rep, but when she realized I had exams and finals she basically forbid me from going" Itachi replied.

"She just told me" Sasuke shrugged.

"No, she told him because he's her boyfriend" Itachi sneered.

"He's her WHAT?!"

"I'm her WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted, a light blush burning his cheeks.

"Since when?!" Daichi growled.

"Oh, I don't think they've come out of the closet yet" Itachi smirked.

"Sasuke how long have you been in a relationship with Sakura?" Daichi growled.

"I am NOT in a relationship with Sakura!!!" Sasuke glared "Itachi is all lies!"

"Whatever you say Otouto" Itachi sneered.

"Gah! You're irritating" Sasuke exclaimed as he stormed out of the room.

* * *

"That's it, punch Mimi, now dodge, dodge! Side kick!" Sakura ordered from the side of the battle ring. Inside was one of the girls from her club who was participating in the international tournament, it seemed being yellow belt; she was easily able to make the cut off. Wearing a red chest pad and helmet, the girl complied with her coaches orders, finishing off her opponent with ease.

* * *

"Well done, you did well Mimi, actually you did fabulously since you did win" Sakura complimented as they left the tournament arena.

"Arigato Sakura-sama" Mimi bowed before she joined her parents and friends and left to their accommodation. Going to the curb of the street, Sakura called for a taxi before she told the driver of the yellow car the directions to her own accommodation and left without any other words.

* * *

"So remember-"

"Ahem" someone coughed.

"Err…Tenten-chan" Hinata murmured with her gaze away from the said girl.

"Nani?" Tenten asked cluelessly.

"Look" Neji grunted, also staring in the direction Hinata and the rest were looking at. Turning her head towards where they were staring at, she gaped.

* * *

"Arigato Gozaimasu" Sakura smiled as she paid for the cab ride and walked towards an old Japanese styled housing facility that appeared to be in the shape of the traditional Japanese house; meaning floor boards, screen doors and low furniture; all of course made out of a rich wood. Looking at the building which had bamboo shoots and various stone statues out of the front of the abode, Sakura gaped.

'_Note to self, never ever trust Uchiha brothers ever again'_ Sakura glared as she stormed over to a group of people she never expected here _'Also note to self; Uchiha brothers will no longer be living'_

"So remember-"

"Ahem" Sakura coughed.

"Err…Tenten-chan" Hinata murmured with her gaze away from the said girl.

"Nani?" Tenten asked cluelessly.

"Look" Neji grunted, also staring in the direction Hinata and the rest were looking at. Looking down on the girl who was supposedly planning something, Sakura glared down as Tenten gaped up.

"Err…hi Sakura-chan" Tenten giggled nervously.

Sakura growled angrily.

"Well, you see…"

"We came here to see you Saku-chan" Daichi explained nervously.

"Get lost" Sakura glowered.

"Na-uh! We just flew here by our private jet to come and see you now we are not just leaving!" Temari scoffed.

"How did you know I was here?" Sakura asked.

"Err…we…learnt you were in this Martial Arts Tournament and…Itachi told us you were on a plane to the Tea Country" Naruto gulped.

"I see" Sakura grumbled "Well, I will see you when I return to Konoha, however for now, I will be going to bed" Sakura announced as she passed by them not even bothering to spare them a glance. Suddenly she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Matte Saku-chan" Daichi frowned "Why didn't you tell us you were here?"

"Because I opted not to" Sakura replied.

"Then why tell Itachi and Sasuke?" Temari asked, pointing to the carefree Uchiha brothers.

"I opted to tell them" Sakura replied.

"Is it because Sasuke's your boyfriend?" Tenten asked.

Silence.

"He's my WHAT?!" Sakura shouted, glaring at them angrily.

"So he's not?" Tenten asked.

"I thought Sasuke-teme was lying" Naruto muttered.

"Excuse me, but I believe that I should turn in now" Sakura coughed, pushing the slight blush off her features.

"Can we stay here with you?" Temari asked.

"No, only participants of the tournament can stay here, unless participants chose to make a request for others to be allowed here" Sakura scoffed at the ridiculous idea.

"Then why not just make a request-"

"Please, why would _I_ do such a foolish thing?" Sakura scoffed before she began to leave "Get lost"

"M-matte S-saku-chan!" Daichi exclaimed; flinching as the door of the housing estate slid shut with a loud bang.

"Sakura-chan let us in!" Tenten demanded as she banged on the door violently. Seconds passed before the door slid back open, but it wasn't the person they wanted. It was just some old man.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, the competitors need their rest" the man said.

"Chotto matte! Can you get Sakura-chan?!" Naruto pleaded.

"I'm sorry but she has already turned in for the day and does not wish to be disturbed, now leave please before I have to call an ANBU squad to remove you forcefully" the man said before sliding the door closed again.

"C-chotto-" Naruto exclaimed.

"What do we do now?" Temari asked.

"We have no choice but to sneak in, I want answers to why she didn't say anything!" Tenten exclaimed.

'_She's not going to be happy later'_ Sasuke grimaced as he followed his friends break into the housing estate Sakura was staying in.

* * *

"Okay, I think we found her room" Tenten whispered as she peaked through a small peep whole in a fence. On the other side of the fence seemed to be the pink haired girl sitting outside of her assigned room and enjoying the quiet of the Japanese styled home, listening to the calming splashing of water and the repetitive knocking of the water feature.

"She's not sleeping!" Tenten exclaimed through whispered. Nodding in understanding, the seven teenagers took it upon themselves to jump over the fence and ambush her; while Sasuke and Itachi stayed behind, the seventh was her brother.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! You liar! You aren't resting!" Naruto shouted bringing the girl out of reverie.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, taking a quick glance to the door of her room, making sure no one was about to go bursting into the room to find out what that ridiculous shout was.

"I thought you said you were going to rest!" Tenten yelled. Taking another quick glance to the door, Sakura sighed for a moment.

"I-" Sakura began in a low voice.

"Sakura-sama is everything alright in there?" a man's voice asked from the outside.

"Hai, Takashi-san, you may go back to your duties" Sakura said monotonously.

"Hai" the man said before he left.

"Sakura-sama?" Daichi gaped.

"Leave before you wake other competitors up, they deserve to rest for the day tomorrow" Sakura said quietly.

"Then why aren't you resting?" Temari growled.

"I will in a moment-"

"Sakura-sama, lights are going to be turned off" the man's voice from before announced.

"Hai, go ahead" Sakura nodded. In seconds, the lights of the Japanese house hold were turned off making it almost impossible to see in the night sky. Sighing Sakura got up from her place and walked over to a light switch at the corner of her room, alighting the room with on minimal light so they could all still see.

"Sakura-chan why didn't you-"

"Please leave, I have been very tolerant of you so far, I am going to bed; oh and tell Itachi that if he has time to follow you guys on your escapades, I want to see him first thing tomorrow at the tournament stadium, he shall be coaching a couple of the other competitors from our club" Sakura announced as she stood from her place and went inside, sliding the closing door shut and turned the light off.

"Sakura-chan-"

"We better leave" Daichi sighed "It could turn ugly if we don't"

"Y-yea" Tenten nodded before they all climbed over the fence and left.

* * *

"That's it Riko! Dodge to the left, side kick!" Sakura shouted. Understanding his coach's instructions, the boy called Riko moved to the left before doing a side kick scoring a good couple of points on his side.

"That's it keep going!" Sakura cheered.

* * *

"Sakura-chan is very into this" Tenten mouthed.

"No, she's a coach" Itachi said.

"So?"

"Coaches helped with the fighting of participants" Itachi explained.

"Oh"

* * *

"Go Riko, kick, kick, punch" Sakura shouted.

* * *

"To be honest, anyone with Sakura as a coach has a good chance of winning" Itachi said.

"Really?" Tenten gaped.

"Yea, anyone who has been coached by Sakura has won with ease" Itachi said "By the way, what you seen with her sparring so far; that is nothing for her"

They all seemed to remain quiet.

* * *

"And the winner is Kaze Riko" the referee declared as the timer went off.

"Well done Riko" Sakura smiled.

"Arigato Sakura-sama"

"Aa, well, my match is now" Sakura announced before she went walking off.

"A-ah Sakura-sama, good luck" Riko cheered.

"Thanks" Sakura waved quickly before putting the appropriate gear on and going to where she was supposed to be fighting.

* * *

"And the winner is Haruno Sakura" the referee declared as her third match was completed.

"Good luck for future fights, you still have a while till you get to the top" her opponent commented.

"Thanks" Sakura nodded before moving onto her next opponent.

* * *

"She's fighting so well" Temari noted.

"This is still nothing for her" Itachi said "She's waiting till later to show off her ability"

* * *

"Oh my god! She's fought five matches in a row and still not tired!" Naruto gaped.

"My little imouto-chan is so violent" Daichi wailed.

"Just wait till later" Itachi said "Either way, she's finished her battles for today, she's still got a whole heap before reaching the top of the top"

* * *

"Sakura-chan" Tenten waved to the girl who had just stepped foot out of the stadium.

"I thought I told you to get lost" Sakura scoffed.

"Demo-"

"Just leave" Sakura said before she hoped into a taxi and left.

* * *

"She's not even resting, she's training" Tenten whispered as she looked through the peep hole again.

"Really?!" Hinata gasped.

* * *

"Hmm, something is wrong with Sakura" Itachi noted.

"What do you mean?" Daichi frowned "How would you know?"

"Her moves are very sloppy today, besides she looks pale" Itachi replied.

"Saku-chan" Daichi muttered.

* * *

"Wow, Saku-chan is in the finals" Daichi noted. Six days since they arrived in the Tea Country, Sakura was finally in the finals.

"Yes, but she looks extremely worn out" Sasuke added.

"Yea, I hope she goes alright" Tenten commented.

* * *

"Face your partner" the referee commanded. Following the instructions, both competitors moved to the centre of the rink, facing each other with determination to win. Sakura was wearing the blue armour while her opponent, also female was wearing a red amour suit. Her opponent had long black hair and was at least five years older then her.

"Bow" both females bowed.

"And fight!" the referee shouted as he moved away from the two competitors who shouted their war cry and moved into a bouncing fighting stance.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you because you're younger" her opponent sneered before she moved into the offensive and began aiming for Sakura's chest pad with a various range of kicks, which were all successfully dodged.

"I never would, it would be insulting" Sakura whispered to herself before she shuffled backward a second to get out of range from her opponents kick before counting with a kick of her own, hitting her chest pad head on before punching it, sending the black haired female point and earning herself three points.

"Bitch" the girl whispered angrily to her self before she charged forward and began attacking her at an incredible speed, making it difficult for Sakura to do anything, most of the time each girl began clashing with their legs in an attempt to hit each other. Pulling her leg up, her opponent attempted to give Sakura a head on axe kick which was deflected with a face block before she kicked her and punched her in a combination move, earning her a good couple of points while her opponent also scored a couple of points.

'_**That's it keep going, you can't lose this one no matter what!'**_

'_Not the best time'_ Sakura cursed as she was kicked back by her opponent, landing a good couple of feet closer to the edge of the rink. Rushing forward, her opponent came in with a kick which was blocked by an outer block and got punched at the same time sending her back a few centimetres before getting kicked back in another combination move by Sakura.

As the ten minute match continued, both females were fighting their hardest aiming to beat the other and win; both becoming as equally tired as the other.

"I can't believe I'm tying with a pathetic little girl like you" her opponent growled.

"Tch" Sakura smirked as she breathed for a moment before both girls clashed, each earning them selves a point. Taking the chance, her opponent kicked Sakura back with as much force she could muster sending Sakura back leaving her almost centimetres from the edge of the rink. One step out of the rink and she would lose!

Smirking, her opponent raced forward, aiming to give Sakura a could kick to kick her out of the rink, only for the attack to be missed as Sakura flipped out of the way narrowly.

* * *

"That's odd, she never does that in her battle tactics" Itachi muttered _'Why is she so determined to win?'_ Itachi wondered, noting how her fighting style in this battle was very different to her usual fighting style.

* * *

'_Damn it I'm behind by one point'_ Sakura cursed, noting how it seemed like there was thirty seconds left to the match. Cursing for a moment she dodged her opponents side kick by moving back before she shuffled forward again with a fast kick before turning around and giving a backside kick to the chest pad, earning her that other point she needed to catch up and move ahead. Her opponent growling, she began charging forward sending an onslaught of attacks on Sakura which were all narrowly evaded, except for a few which landed, leaving Sakura behind in points while her opponent seemed to smirk as all she could do was block the crazy frenzy of random attacks.

Suddenly the bell for the end of the match.

Sakura cursed as she glanced at the score board.

"The winner is Sukoi Ami" the referee announced "bow, shake" both girls complied begrudgingly before they left the arena to take a rest and recover from the excruciating battle.

Sitting down properly, Sakura continued to curse herself silently. Suddenly two shadows loomed over her figure, looking up; Sakura wasn't surprised to see two black belts in front of her.

"Haruno Sakura, you are to come with us immediately; orders from the higher ups" the male said.

"Hai" Sakura said monotonously before she rose to her feet and followed the men else where.

"Sakura-chan" Tenten waved as she came running up to Sakura, the rest behind her. Suddenly her friends paused. It appeared she hadn't even heard Tenten, completely ignoring her as she turned her back and followed two others black belts.

"Sakura-"

"Stop" Itachi murmured.

"Nani? Why?" Tenten frowned.

"Those black belts that she was following; they're from another club; directly under Martial Arts Officials" Itachi explained.

"So?"

"They wouldn't go up to her without the higher-ups orders" Itachi said.

"But what does that mean?" Tenten asked.

"It means the higher-ups want a word with her, and that's very unusual for two clubs to even converse with each other" Itachi glared "I can tell you right now, something is up"

* * *

"Haruno Sakura; black belt, fifth dan. Head instructor of Silent Snow" one of the black belts in the room announced.

"So glad you could spare some time to speak with us Sakura-_sama_" one of the officials seemed to sneer.

"I don't believe I was given a choice in the matter Kizumo-san" Sakura replied, inwardly glaring at the black haired blue eyed man. He was also a black belt, wearing the usual partial arts uniform.

"Of course-"

"Before we continue I would like it if one of your men could delay a message to Uchiha Itachi of my club" Sakura said, cutting off the man called Kizumo.

"Why of course" Kizumo sneered.

"Tell Uchiha Itachi that while I am busy _talking_ with tournament officials, that I would like him to coach the remaining matches that I was in charge of for today" Sakura said firmly.

"Of course" Kizumo nodded "Seeka-san, please delay that message to Uchiha Itachi if you will" he ordered.

"Hai" the female black belt nodded in understanding before she rose from her seat and shuffled quietly out the door.

* * *

"Uchiha-san" the black belt named Seeka called out as she came towards both Uchiha brothers. Turning around, both Uchiha look at the woman in the eye, curious.

"Which one?" Itachi asked.

"Uchiha Itachi-san" Seeka said.

"Nani?" Itachi asked.

"I'm here to give you a message from Sakura-sama" Seeka explained.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"She has asked you to coach the remaining matches for her as she will be busy talking with tournament officials" Seeka said, repeating what Sakura had said only moments ago.

"Understood, you may go now" Itachi nodded.

"Hai" Seeka nodded before disappearing.

"It must be serious if she asked me to coach" Itachi muttered.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"She said she wouldn't under any circumstance ask me to coach so I could focus on my finals, but she has just asked me" Itachi frowned.

"Hn"

"Don't be jealous your girlfriend didn't ask you to do anything" Itachi sneered.

"She's not my friggin' girlfriend!" Sasuke glared.

"Keep telling your self that" Itachi sneered as he walked off.

"ITACHI!!!" Sasuke growled, earning him the attention of everyone in the tournament stadium.

* * *

"ITACHI!!!" someone yelled outside the tournament meeting room.

Sakura twitched; she had a good idea of who it was that just shouted the roof off. She also had this small suspicion that she was involved in some weird way when this odd sneezing urge erupted through her system.

"Now, where were we…oh right" Kizumo smirked "Haruno Sakura, in accordance with the terms you abided by when entering this tournament you have been terminated, and you have given up any right to be a black belt from this day forth. As well with giving that up, you have lost your rights to be a coach for any tournament or be an instructor of the club you are currently in charge of, further more you shall renounced your retirement from the world of martial arts this afternoon after the finishing ceremony" Kizumo smirked.

"Hai" Sakura replied monotonously, however, inside she felt like tearing something apart.

"Am I assured you have no quarrel with this? You after all did abide by these terms" Kizumo asked mockingly.

"No of course, I am a woman of my word and therefore I shall abide by these terms and follow through with them" Sakura nodded "Is that all?"

"No"

"Then may I request that I finish coaching the rest of my clubs matches until the closing ceremony today?" Sakura asked.

"Go ahead, that way it won't raise any suspicion before the final act" Kizumo smirked.

"Thank you, I shall take my leave now" Sakura nodded.

* * *

"Double punch Mimi-san" Itachi ordered calmly.

"Itachi-san you coach terribly" Sakura sighed as she came from behind him.

"Sakura-sama" Itachi muttered.

"I'll take over from here" Sakura announced.

"Hai Sakura-sama" Itachi nodded before he stepped back and allowed Sakura to take his place.

"Okay Mimi, let's do this!" Sakura shouted "Double turning kick then side kick" Sakura ordered.

Nodding in understanding, the girl gave a swift kick combination earning herself more points than her opponent.

"Shuffle back Mimi, shuffle!" Sakura shouted forcefully.

'_She's putting a lot more into this than usual'_ Itachi noted _'I wonder what happened at the meeting with the tournament officials'_

"That's it, quickly now, kick!" Sakura shouted "Punch"

"Dodge it Mimi!" Sakura shouted.

Suddenly the bell for the end of the match went off.

"Winner: Mimi, red" the referee announced.

"Well done Mimi" Sakura cheered.

"Arigato Sakura-sama" Mimi smiled.

"Rest, you have just placed first" Sakura smiled.

"Hai" Mimi nodded enthusiastically as she sat down next to her coach.

"Gomen Mimi, but I must go and coach another match" Sakura smiled.

"Hai Sakura-sama" Mimi nodded as she watched Sakura rise and leave her to rest.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Tenten called out, running up to the girl who was walking towards another match to coach.

"Oh hey" Sakura smiled forcefully.

"You know, you fought really well, its okay that you lost" Temari reassured.

"Aa, sorry guys, but I need to go coach a match" Sakura said quietly, leaving her friends completely baffled.

"Sakura-chan" Hinata whispered.

"It's okay Sakura-chan, winning isn't everything" Naruto frowned.

"Yea, you are a winner in my book Saku-chan" Daichi cheered. Sakura stopped mid step.

"Guys, seriously, there's a match that needs to be coached" Sakura muttered before continued waking away.

"Saku-chan" Daichi frowned as he watched her walk towards the match she was to be coaching.

* * *

"And the winner is Team Silent Snow!" the referee announced. It was the final match for the day; for the entire tournament and Sakura's double team of Mimi and another student had overcome the team from another club. Sakura was proud.

"Well done guys" Sakura smiled.

"Arigato Sakura-sama" they both chimed.

"You have done this club proud" Sakura smiled _'Zabuza-sensei would be proud'_

"Arigato" they both blushed.

"Come on the closing ceremony shall begin soon" Sakura announced before leaving the two to catch up.

* * *

"Finally; the international champion of the under 13s division; Hirou Mimi of Team Silent Snow" the Judge official announced; as he handed the small girl a huge trophy while everyone in the stadium cheered loudly. Suddenly everyone went quiet as the man called Kizumo came up to the platform with a wicked smirked on his face.

"Hello minna" Kizumo smirked.

'_What's he up to?'_ Itachi wondered.

"Firstly, I'd like to congratulate all the winners for their tremendous efforts and I would hope to see you all next year" Kizumo announced "You all participated amazingly and as a special thanks from the organizers of this whole event, I would like to, on behalf of them, thank you for all your hard work" Kizumo smiled, the audience applauding "But, now, we have a special guest with us who will be making an announcement" Kizumo grinned evilly as he left the stage. Slowly the pink haired girl walked onto the stage with as much dignity as she could at the moment. Instantly as she rose to the stage, murmurs of all kinds began to erupt through the audience.

"Yes, you are correct if you guessed. Today, I am the special guest" Sakura said, sighing at the end "Okay, as Kizumo-san had said before, I would like to congratulate you for your hard work and dedication into such a sport. But now I'll get straight to the business at hand"

'_What is Sakura-sama doing up there?'_ Itachi's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"As many of you know, I have been in Martial Arts for a long time and have enjoyed it thoroughly till now" Sakura spoke "But, as much as I enjoyed the sport and its traditions, it is time for me to hang up my belt in the closet and move on" Sakura said firmly but with gritted teeth. Many gasps erupted from the stadium.

'_She's WHAT?!'_ Itachi exclaimed.

"Yes, people, I am retiring from the sport" Sakura announced "You shall never see me again in any place such as this again as a coach, as a participant or as a representative of Team Silent Snow. With that message delayed, I shall leave you to your own thoughts" Sakura said, leaving as quickly as she possibly could.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he chased after the girl who was about to leave the arena.

"Are you serious?" Tenten muttered uncertainly.

"Serious? About what?" Sakura asked quietly with her back facing them.

"Retiring from Martial Arts" Temari frowned.

"Yes" Sakura replied.

"But-"

"Yes, I have retired, I have quit if you will" Sakura growled.

"But Sakura-chan, you were so talented-"

"I'm talented in everything! Why are you so concerned with something I chose to do on my own?!" Sakura glared, still refusing to face them.

"Saku-chan" Daichi murmured "Why? Why are you quitting so easily? So early?! If it was about that match-"

"Daichi! _That_ match has _nothing_ to do with my choice to retire, I have been thinking of it for a while! If you don't agree, then tough! The only reason I joined was because a friend of mine requested that I joined the sport and reach the top, well guess what I have reached the top, and done what I had to do, this was merely just a promise to a friend and nothing more!" Sakura glowered before she left without another word.

* * *

"I told you something was up" Itachi muttered, glaring at the girl's retreating figure.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted before leaving quietly.

* * *

"Sakura, what happened? Why did you quit?!" Sasuke stated as he followed her.

"Sasuke" Sakura began, it was serious; she called him by his actual name.

* * *

"I wonder why Sakura-chan decided to retire" Tenten voiced aloud.

"Sakura? As in Haruno Sakura?" a male passed by the group who were sitting down at a table in a near by restaurant.

"Yea, you know her?" Neji asked.

"Yea, who doesn't? She's infamous in the Martial arts world!" the boy exclaimed "Or at least she was"

"Oh I see; I'm Tenten by the way" Tenten smiled.

"Temari"

"Naruto"

"Shikamaru"

"Neji"

"Daichi"

"You know me already"

"I'm Hikaru" the brown haired male said "And about why you are wondering why she 'retired' then"

"It had something to do with the higher ups didn't it?" Itachi stated.

"Yes, it did" Hikaru replied gravely.

* * *

"Please Sasuke; I have merely had enough of the sport"

"Why? What happened with the meeting with the tournament officials?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, but I need to be alone for a while; I'll see you back in Konoha" Sakura murmured before she disappeared behind closed doors.

* * *

"What do the higher-ups have to do with why Sakura-chan quit?" Tenten frowned.

"It's very unlike Saku-chan to do something like that" Daichi commented.

"Believe me, you guys weren't the only ones who were surprised with that announcement, anyone who knew Sakura when she joined the sport would be equally, if not more, surprised that she quit" Hikaru said.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"You don't know?" Hikaru asked.

"Know what?" Itachi inquired.

"That the reason she joined was because of a promise she made to a friend who was already in the sport" Hikaru explained.

"She said something like that but does that honestly mean that because of a promise she wouldn't quit?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yes, you see that friend who she made that promise to was…"

* * *

"Are you upset with me Zabuza-sensei? Haku-kun?" Sakura whispered into the wind as she stared down at two grave stones.

* * *

"Her sensei" Hikaru said gravely.

"Sensei?" Tenten frowned.

"Of what?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think?" Hikaru scoffed.

"Martial Arts?" Hinata asked.

"Yea, the club she runs, or used to run was owned by her sensei" Hikaru explains.

"Who's that?"

"Momochi Zabuza" Itachi said.

"Who's that?" Hinata asked.

"Momochi Zabuza, along with a young boy named Haku were a formidable Martial Arts team, they were renowned for their amazing power and skills in the sport" Hikaru explained.

"Were?" Neji raised a curious eye brow.

"Both passed away five years ago due to a rare cancer" Hikaru replied sadly "Haruno-san watched her sensei and closet friend at the time fall from life painfully" Hikaru mourned quietly.

"Sakura-chan…" Tenten whispered.

"The name Silent Snow was very symbolic to those two" Hikaru sighed.

* * *

"Team Silent Snow is no longer mine gomen nasai" Sakura whispered before she left the grave yard quietly.

* * *

"Cemetery?" Sasuke muttered.

* * *

"Zabuza Momochi, known for delivering amazingly swift kicks in seconds, silently, no one ever heard or saw him land those kicks until they hit, Haku, apparently he was as white as snow and was very soft compared to his companion's moves, yet both still got the job done" Itachi said "Thus Team Silent Snow"

"Yes, that's how the rumour goes anyway, it's said that those two also had a younger companion, a young girl with pink hair" Hikaru said "But unlike the two she only watched the two compete, never actually going into battles. Some believe that she got training from Zabuza when she was around them that she was worthy of at least a blue belt by the time…they passed on, but because she never registered, she wasn't considered to be of any ranking"

"Why do people reckon that?" Neji asked.

"Her fighting style is almost a mirror image of her Sensei's, her kicks are just as quick and almost as silent" Hikaru said.

"Really?" Tenten gaped.

"But in truth, some believe Sakura never viewed the two as friend and sensei" Hikaru sighed.

"Then what did she view them as?" Daichi asked.

"Some say that she viewed them as the older brother and father that she never had" Hikaru muttered.

Daichi stared in shock.

"That's why she joined the sport, so to not upset the closet family she had" Hikaru muttered "But of course that is all a rumour, to be told the truth, no one seems to understand what goes through her mind at any time"

"Yea, no one does" Daichi murmured.

* * *

"Momochi Zabuza and Haku...who are these people? Why was Sakura visiting these people's graves?" Sasuke questioned as he looked down at the bouquet of flowers that rest upon the grave stones.

* * *

"Well, it's about time I moved on anyway" Sakura said to herself.

'_**Are you-'**_

'_Yes I am'_

Quietly, she packed her duffel bag with all her belongings before she left the Japanese styled home for good and headed towards the airport.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Temari and Tenten yelled as they banged loudly on the Japanese styled door. Again the old man was the one to greet them.

"I'm sorry young ones, however, Sakura-dono has left here and gone to the airport" the old man said.

"Oh, I see" Hinata muttered.

"Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

"Haruno-san is there anything you would like to eat?" the flight attendant asked.

"No there isn't, anything is fine" Sakura smiled.

"Hai" the flight attendant nodded, leaving Sakura to her own.

* * *

"Has the flight to Konoha gone?" Tenten asked a lady at the check in.

"Sorry miss, hat plane has already left"

"Oh I see"

* * *

"So much for a quiet week" Sakura sighed before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Me: well enjoy, RxR, and no flaming? The usual dudes… 


	14. 13 Fall On Me

Me: So, like I had this sitting here for a while and figured I better edit it and post it . ;;

Sakura: so lazy…

Sasuke: I agree

Me: -pouts- Remember to RxR and I hope you enjoy…

* * *

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Selves'**_

_**FLASH BACK…**_

POV

**(translations)**

_Lyrics _

* * *

**Recap: **

"Are you upset with me Zabuza-sensei? Haku-kun?" Sakura whispered into the wind as she stared down at two grave stones.

* * *

"Her sensei" Hikaru said gravely.

"Sensei?" Tenten frowned.

"Of what?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think?" Hikaru scoffed.

"Martial Arts?" Hinata asked.

"Yea, the club she runs, or used to run was owned by her sensei" Hikaru explains.

"Who's that?"

"Momochi Zabuza" Itachi said.

"Who's that?" Hinata asked.

"Momochi Zabuza, along with a young boy named Haku were a formidable Martial Arts team, they were renowned for their amazing power and skills in the sport" Hikaru explained.

"Were?" Neji raised a curious eye brow.

"Both passed away five years ago due to a rare cancer" Hikaru replied sadly "Haruno-san watched her sensei and closet friend at the time fall from life painfully" Hikaru mourned quietly.

"Sakura-chan…" Tenten whispered.

"The name Silent Snow was very symbolic to those two" Hikaru sighed.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Team Silent Snow is no longer mine gomen nasai" Sakura whispered before she left the grave yard quietly.

* * *

"Cemetery?" Sasuke muttered.

* * *

"Zabuza Momochi, known for delivering amazingly swift kicks in seconds, silently, no one ever heard or saw him land those kicks until they hit, Haku, apparently he was as white as snow and was very soft compared to his companion's moves, yet both still got the job done" Itachi said "Thus Team Silent Snow"

"Yes, that's how the rumour goes anyway, it's said that those two also had a younger companion, a young girl with pink hair" Hikaru said "But unlike the two she only watched the two compete, never actually going into battles. Some believe that she got training from Zabuza when she was around them that she was worthy of at least a blue belt by the time…they passed on, but because she never registered, she wasn't considered to be of any ranking"

"Why do people reckon that?" Neji asked.

"Her fighting style is almost a mirror image of her Sensei's, her kicks are just as quick and almost as silent" Hikaru said.

"Really?" Tenten gaped.

"But in truth, some believe Sakura never viewed the two as friend and sensei" Hikaru sighed.

"Then what did she view them as?" Daichi asked.

"Some say that she viewed them as the older brother and father that she never had" Hikaru muttered.

Daichi stared in shock.

"That's why she joined the sport, so to not upset the closet family she had" Hikaru muttered "But of course that is all a rumour, to be told the truth, no one seems to understand what goes through her mind at any time"

"Yea, no one does" Daichi murmured.

* * *

"Well, it's about time I moved on anyway" Sakura said to herself.

'_**Are you-'**_

'_Yes I am'_

Quietly, she packed her duffel bag with all her belongings before she left the Japanese styled home for good and headed towards the airport.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Temari and Tenten yelled as they banged loudly on the Japanese styled door. Again the old man was the one to greet them.

"I'm sorry young ones, however, Sakura-dono has left here and gone to the airport" the old man said.

"Oh, I see" Hinata muttered.

"Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

"Haruno-san is there anything you would like to eat?" the flight attendant asked.

"No there isn't, anything is fine" Sakura smiled.

"Hai" the flight attendant nodded, leaving Sakura to her own.

* * *

"Has the flight to Konoha gone?" Tenten asked a lady at the check in.

"Sorry miss, hat plane has already left"

"Oh I see"

* * *

"So much for a quiet week" Sakura sighed before she fell into a deep sleep.

**End Recap.**

* * *

"The trial for the custody of Haruno Sakura will now begin" the bailiff announced "Raise from your seats as the judge enters" he ordered as a man in long black robes came in to the room and sat down in the centre seat. On one side was Haruno Michi and his wife Chichi while on the other side was Haruno Sakura's other grandparents Hoshi Jinki and his wife Mimi. In between there was also the Uchiha's and Daichi on in front ready to prepare their cases before the judge so Sakura wouldn't have to go with either one of her grandparents. Behind in the audience was her closest friends ready to support her when the situation got really ugly. In the centre of all the people was the said Haruno Sakura looking really tired and ticked off. She was wearing a white blouse under a black blazer and a mid-length black and white pleated checkered skirt. On her legs were knee length white sock and her feet were in her school shoes.

'_This is ridiculous! Is this an auction or a custody hearing?!'_ Sakura exclaimed inwardly _'I'm slightly surprised some random person isn't here to present his case for custody over me!'_

"You may be seated" the judge said. Instantly the occupants of the room sat back down.

"Haruno Michi and Chichi will present their case first" the bailiff announced. And so it continued like this for numerous hours to come; which included many of the others fighting for custody arguing with the people presenting their case.

* * *

'_How ludicrous! This is so stupid'_ Sakura twitched.

"Haruno Sakura, please come to the stand" the bailiff ordered.

"Hai" Sakura nodded before she rose from her seat and sat in front of the rest of the people in the room.

"Haruno Sakura, many cases have been presented today concerning the custody of you, now as you have heard them, I would like you to make a decision based upon what you have heard today and we will try to accommodate you to those preferences" the judge said.

"Hai…ummm…when is this decision to be made?" Sakura asked.

"In about fifteen minutes" the judge said.

"Nani?!" Sakura gaped "I didn't even know half the people fighting over custody of me would be! Can I please rethink my options judge-san?" Sakura asked "At least an extra fifteen minutes" Sakura pleaded.

"Very well, we will go into a recess until Haruno Sakura has made her decision. So the decision is chosen correctly no one in this court is to make contact with her as she makes her decision" the judge announced as he slammed his hammer down before everyone disappeared from the room.

* * *

'_Alright this should do'_ Sakura nodded as she glanced at the piece of paper in her hand. Stepping out of the chambers she was allowed to go in while she made her decisions, Sakura breathed heavily and went to go look for the judge.

* * *

"Judge-san" Sakura said as she met up with him in his chambers.

"Nani?" he asked.

"May I please be excused from the rest of the trial?" Sakura asked.

"What of your decision?" the judge asked.

"I have it on this piece of paper; I am feeling rather ill and I have headaches and …cramps forming, may I please be excused?" Sakura asked.

"Fine, do you wish do be guided home?" he asked.

"No I don't want to disrupt anyone else, I shall be fine" Sakura reassured, giving a pained smile.

"Okay, you may leave Haruno-san" he nodded.

"Domo Arigato Gozaimasu Judge-san" Sakura bowed slowly. It seemed her…cramps were really painful.

"You're welcome Haruno-san" the judge nodded, allowing her to leave, which was done as quickly (yet as dramatically) as possible.

* * *

As she stepped out of the court house, she smirked.

* * *

"Where's Saku-chan?" Daichi frowned as they all returned into the court room.

"She has been excused from the trial to be allowed to rest, she said she was not feeling well with cramps and head aches among other things" the judge announced.

"Then what of her decision?" Michi asked.

"It's here on this piece of paper" the judge said.

"Oh, well what does it say?" Jinki asked.

Opening up the folded piece of paper, the judge read over the contents.

"She has presented her own case" the judge gaped "She wishes not to be taking in by anyone and if fully capable of living on her own. However, if this isn't possible Haruno Daichi or the Uchihas as a possible solution is her next choice. She says because she has been living on her own for the past nine years she is fully aware of the responsibilities of living on her own and has done it to her full capability almost her entire life. With a stable job, she was is more than secure and is still able to maintain a good school life earning the top of her school which is supposed to be the top of all schools. With many other reasons she has listed here she believes she does not require a guardian and there fore this entire trial is pointless" the judge said, reading out what she had written on the paper.

"Sakura-chan actually wrote that, didn't she?" Naruto twitched.

"Yes she did" the judge nodded.

"How typical of her" her friends murmured in unison.

"With these factors taken into account, I am awarding the Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto full custody of Haruno Sakura"

"What?! How can you hand over her our grand daughter to some one who has no blood relation into this family?!" Michi yelled.

"Taken into countless facts, along with the fact the Uchiha's have already raised two sons of their own and around the age of Sakura-san, this seems to be the best choice in the decision she made" the judge explained.

"But-"

"Case adjourned"

* * *

'_So easily fooled'_ Sakura sneered as she walked towards the Haruno mansion.

* * *

"Some how, I don't believe that Sakura went home, or was sick" Tenten murmured.

"You and me, and about everyone else except our grandparents and Mikoto and Fugaku" Daichi sighed.

"We better go looking for her then, split up and then drag her back to the Haruno house hold I guess" Temari sighed.

"Hai!" Instantly the seven teenagers plus Itachi and Daichi began looking for the pink haired girl.

* * *

'_Man, so much for a holiday'_ Sakura sighed as she fell onto her bed tiredly _'I still have to go that stupid gymnastics ball thing, how annoying'_

'_**You really had no choice after officials practically begged you to go'**_

'_I know, but that's not for a while still'_

'_**Yea a whole three days'**_

* * *

"Did you guys find Sakura-chan?" Tenten asked as they entered the Haruno Mansion.

"No we didn't, we tried **everywhere**!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I give up" Daichi sighed as they all fell into one of the many lounge room sofas "maybe she'll come home early this time"

* * *

Her brother gaped. It was now a plan that had come to him to see if scoping around her room would hint to where she was. Well, her room sure hinted where she was; considering she was inside it. Lying on her black sheet covered bed lay the pink haired girl with hair released, sleeping in the same outfit she was wearing at the trial, which obviously wasn't something that really shouldn't be worn to be since it was similar to her school uniform. Everything was still on aside her shoes, even the bag she had with her which carried all her stuff was still next to her.

"Sakura-chan!" Tenten gasped before she ran over to the bed where she was sleeping and began to shake her sleeping form. Behind her were her brother and friends. Slowly as minutes passed the pink haired girl finally stirred and awoke from her peaceful slumber.

"Uhh…what?" Sakura asked drowsily as she rubbed her eyes and sat up to look around. Seconds passed before something clicked in her head "Tenten?" Sakura frowned as she looked around again "Ugh…what's going on here?" Sakura murmured as she sat up more properly with her elbow resting on her propped up leg.

"Are you feeling okay Saku-chan?" Daichi asked as he sat down on the bed beside the pink haired girl.

"Hmm…I feel like I'm experiencing a hangover" Sakura grunted.

"A hangover?" Temari twitched.

"Yea, I feel like I'm going to puke and my head is killing me!" Sakura exclaimed as she fell back down on her back.

"So, you're telling me, you actually went home straight after the trial?" Hinata asked.

"What trial?" Sakura asked as she sat up confused.

"Sakura-chan, did you hit your head?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm…trial…" Sakura murmured quietly to herself in deep thought "Oh that's right!" Sakura exclaimed as she clicked her fingers.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"I remember now, I wasn't feeling well, so I went home" Sakura explained "I had a massive stomach ache and head ache and not to mention those horrible cramps, hmmm…I guess I shouldn't have taken both of those tablets at the same time" Sakura sighed carelessly.

"S-sakura-chan" Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Naruto twitched.

"What? Oh right, how did the trial go? What happened?" Sakura asked.

"You've been placed under the custody of the Uchiha's" Daichi explained.

"Oh I see" Sakura nodded before she closed her eyes and folded her arms in deep thought "Well, I guess you're just going to have to deal with waking up to this face Sasuke and Itachi" Sakura laughed.

"Aa" Sasuke and Itachi grunted.

"Oh, by the way, since I technically will be living with you, in the morning, if you here glass breaking and the like; don't be too affected by it" Sakura said.

"W-why?" Sasuke asked, obviously confused.

"The stupid alarm clock always wakes me up to early, so I tend to go through about five or six a month" Sakura explained "You have insurance for you house right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Well that's a relief, it'd be annoying if you didn't, it'd cost too much money to keep fixing windows" Sakura sighed.

"W-why would he need to keep fixing windows?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Hmm…I don't know why, but some times my alarm clock ends up out of the window, and on those occasions, sometimes my windows are closed" Sakura explained half-heartedly.

"Oh…I see" Hinata muttered.

"Oh, nii-sama, are you going to live here then?" Sakura asked.

"I thought I might move into the Uchiha's" Daichi grinned.

"Then don't try selling this house" Sakura said.

"Why not?" Daichi asked uncertainly.

"Because, for one I own this house and it'd be too annoying to have to move all my stuff" Sakura shrugged "Anyway, I'm gonna take a shower, geez, who the hell invented these ridiculous clothes? It's too thick for summer and too thin for winter and not appropriate for the in between of seasons" Sakura complained quietly to her self as she walked into her wardrobe seemingly oblivious to the stares she was getting before she came out wit the clothes she needed and walked out of her room and across the hall to the bathroom and closed the door to the room. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hmm…tonight is a nice night, I'll go down to the hot springs" Sakura said to her self as she came out with an extra bucket which was carrying her bath things "hmm…but baths are so annoying to set up…but showers you gotta stand…oh well, hot springs it is" Sakura shrugged "Oh!" it seems something just occurred to Sakura "What do you guys think hot springs or shower? I guess hot springs would be better right since you're staying over right?" Sakura asked.

"Umm…"

"Okay hot springs it is" Sakura said smiling to her self before she began walking away.

"Daichi" Itachi muttered.

"Y-yea?" Daichi asked.

"You're sister is very scatter brained today" Itachi noted.

"Y-yea…" Daichi nodded before something clicked in his brain "C-chotto m-matte!" Daichi exclaimed as he ran out of the pink haired girl's room.

"W-what the hell?" Naruto exclaimed as he ran after the man who stopped in the middle of the hallway. Behind Naruto were the other teenagers and Itachi who were confused on what was going on.

"Is there something wrong nii-sama?" Sakura asked as her head poked from around the corner at the end of the long hallway. Instantly everyone except the pink haired girl jumped in fright.

"What?" Sakura asked. Quickly recovering Daichi ran up to the pink haired girl, grabbed a hold of her shoulder with one hand and put his other hand on her forehead.

"N-nii-sama?" Sakura asked, obviously confused.

"Hmm…you haven't got a fever" Daichi noted "Saku-chan did you hit you're head on the way home after the trial?"

"No why?" Sakura asked as Daichi removed his hold on her.

"Well…"

"You're acting weird" Itachi stated as they all walked up to the two Haruno siblings.

"I am?" Sakura asked, pointing to herself "How so?"

"You're very scatter brained; you basically just invited your friends' over-"

"I invited them over? I thought they were over because you invited them over" Sakura replied.

"We were looking for you the entire afternoon after the trial!" Daichi frowned.

"Oh, didn't the judge tell you I was here?" Sakura asked.

"He did"

"But?"

"We didn't actually believe-"

"Oh…gomen ne" Sakura chuckled sheepishly "Well you can go home then if you want-"

"No way! I want to go into the hot springs again!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Again?" Neji asked.

"When…er you so called 'cheated' on us, Sakura let us go into her hot spring and lent us some clothes" Temari explained.

"Yea! It was really cool, she has all these really cute clothes that are actually feminine-" Tenten said before she realized her mistake and put her hands over her mouth.

"Feminine…clothes…" the guys gaped.

"Uhh….hehehehe" Tenten giggled nervously as she looked at Sakura who looked slightly glazed over for a second before it was removed.

"Hey guys, what do you prefer, beef, chicken, pork or lamb?" Sakura asked. They all sweatdropped.

"W-why?" Tenten asked.

"I suppose you want me to feed you too since you're here, I suppose a hot pot is the easiest thing to do right now, I think I have things I could use for it now" Sakura said.

"Oh right…umm whatever you got" Tenten said.

"Y-yea" they all nodded.

"Okay, then I'll go prepare that then-"

"What about the hot springs?" Temari asked.

"Oh, right hmm…geez, I wanted to take a bath too, but if I take one now then cook it'd be stupid since it'd get messy if I started cooking and I'll have to have another shower, but I'm not hungry right now, hey are you guys hungry right now?" Sakura asked.

"N-no" Hinata stammered.

"I supposed we could go for a swim now then" Sakura said in deep thought.

"A…swim?" Neji gaped.

"At this time of night?" Itachi questioned.

"Oh right you wouldn't have anything on you" Sakura noted.

"No, that's not it…" Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"Ahh, I got it!" Sakura exclaimed clicking her fingers "I suppose the girls could borrow some of my clothes and I suppose the guys could borrow something of nii-sama's…"

"It's almost eight…"

"Oh, don't you know, there's an indoor swimming pool" Sakura said.

'_This girl…'_ Sasuke twitched.

"You're brilliant Sakura-chan!" Tenten cheered.

"Geez, now I have to go back to my room and get stuff out, oh well it can't be helped" Sakura shrugged and began walking back to her room. Suddenly she stopped in mid step and turned around "Hey aren't you coming, don't you need swim suits?" Sakura frowned.

"Huh?!" Tenten grunted.

"You want to swim in the nude?" Sakura asked. Instantly everyone turned red.

"Right, we're going, we're going" Temari sighed as she followed Sakura into her room. Walking into the red and black room, Sakura walked over to her wardrobe before opening it and walking inside, followed by the troop behind her.

"I don't see anything feminine or at least compared to you girls in here" Naruto frowned.

"Oh, this way" Hinata explained as Tenten, Temari and her self ran over to a red curtain which was covering the wall.

"But that's just got a wall behind it" Naruto frowned as he pulled the curtain revealing a blank wall.

"What the?" Temari gaped.

"Geez, you guys are so impatient" Sakura sighed. Walking over to the left wall next to the curtain, the pink haired girl became face to face with the corner as a whole in the wall opened revealing a series of buttons. Pressing a couple of the buttons, Sakura closed the compartment and waited for a couple of seconds. As those seconds passed the walls behind the curtains began sliding to reveal another section of her wardrobe.

"As we were saying, completely feminine" Tenten smirked as she smiled proudly at the selection of clothing in front of her.

"I would have never expected you to have anything feminine in the least" Shikamaru mused.

"Wow, that's a lot of clothes!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So many…very bright lights" Shikamaru grunted.

'_Interesting'_ Sasuke mused as he looked over at the pink haired girl who didn't look in the least amused by having to show this selection of clothes to everyone as she stared blankly at the girl's who were shuffling through her wardrobe happily.

"Sakura-chan" Tenten called as she looked at the pink haired girl.

"Sakura-chan?" Temari frowned.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata said.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Hmm?" Sakura blinked "Oh sorry, did you want something?"

"No, we're all fine and ready to go swimming, are you feeling okay?" Temari asked.

"I'm fine" Sakura insisted, putting on one of her fake smiles "I was just thinking a bit"

"Well then, let's go!" Tenten cheered.

"Nii-sama can you show them to the pool I just remembered I had to go do something" Sakura said quietly before she left.

"Sakura-chan?" Tenten questioned as she watched the pink haired girl leave.

* * *

"Geez, where is Sakura-chan?!" Naruto whined "She was going to make us a hot pot"

"Naruto, can't you be more concerned about a friend over your stomach?!" Tenten glared.

"Look at it out there, it's bucketing down!" Temari exclaimed. Currently they were all in the room that housed the indoor swimming pool and were getting bored since Sakura wasn't there. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a slightly soaked Sakura and a cart with a huge clay pot in the centre and various different types of food inside it boiling away.

"Sakura-chan!" the girls gasped as they ran over to the soaking wet girl.

"You're soaking wet!" Daichi exclaimed.

"So are you guys" Sakura sneered.

"I'm so glad you're back, Sakura-chan! I'm so hungry!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto!" Tenten glared hitting him on the head.

"Sorry Naruto, I remembered after I went home my boss called me and he wanted to meet with me" Sakura explained.

"Oh ok, it doesn't matter, let's eat!" Naruto cheered as he grabbed a bowl from the cart of food and began piling various foods from the hot pot into his bowl "Itadakimasu!" he exclaimed before he began shoveling the food into his mouth.

"That idiot" the guys muttered quietly before everyone began to sit down and eat from the pot.

"This is awesome Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura-chan…" Tenten murmured.

"Yea?"

"Are you feeling okay? You're acting kinda weird…" Tenten asked.

"I'm feeling fine" Sakura reassured.

"You know, Sakura-chan…about the martial arts tournament…" Temari muttered.

"What about it?" Sakura asked as calmly as she could.

"Are you really sure you're happy to just quit like that?" Hinata asked.

"I admit I'll miss the class but I think my decision was a good one" Sakura answered, noticing that Itachi's eyes were on her, slightly glaring at her.

"But you said you did it for a friend…"

"My friend just wanted me to reach the top that was all" Sakura said.

"Sakura, we know about you and Momochi Zabuza and Haku" Neji said.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Momochi Zabuza, you're so called sensei and Haku, apparently your friend" Tenten said.

"I'm sorry but I have never heard of those two you re talking about in my life" Sakura frowned.

"They were the original owners of the club you used to run!" Temari frowned.

"Really? I have never heard of those two before, the person who used to run the club before I took over was an old lady, I suppose you could say she was my 'sensei' as you have put it" Sakura said "When I joined, I never even heard of this Momochi Zabuza and Haku"

"Don't lie Sakura-chan!" Hinata glared "We know you know them! They were like family to you!"

"You really must be mistaken, I have never heard of these people before" Sakura insisted.

"For Kami-sama's sake! Sakura stop lying! We know you knew these two personally! Even ask Itachi!" Daichi glared.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but Itachi-san; you in actual fact only joined roughly three years ago yes?" Sakura asked.

"That is correct" Itachi nodded.

"Then nii-sama, please explain to me how some one who has joined _after_ me by at least two years knows that" Sakura questioned.

"Well…that…"

"I rest my case" Sakura stated before she rose and left without a word. The entire night, no one seemed to notice the bandage on Sakura's hand which was beginning to stain a very deep red.

* * *

"Sakura are you sure that is all your going to need?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the small back pack she had on her back.

"Oh, yea, I only packed the essentials and my school books, if I need anything else I can just go to my house and get it" Sakura reassured.

"If you say so" Sasuke sighed as both hoped into the limo waiting outside the Haruno Estate and began driving towards the Uchiha Estate.

"Sakura, when you say essentials, what exactly do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm, clothes, school books, alarm clock, mp3, phone, pager" Sakura replied.

"What about work gear and training things" Sasuke asked.

"I have way too much so I left it all at home, and for work stuff, it's all in my bag" Sakura replied.

"Sakura, do you really not know Momochi Zabuza and Haku?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I have never met those people in my life before, where do they live?" Sakura asked.

"Living wouldn't be the correct term, but I'm sure you would know that since you visited their graves when we were in the Tea Country" Sasuke mused.

"I didn't visit any cemetery when I was in the Tea Country, I wonder how they died though" Sakura said.

"According to some one at the Tea Country called Hikaru, they both died of a rare cancer" Sasuke said.

"Oh? How horrible, what a way to die" Sakura sighed.

"Yea it is" Sasuke nodded.

"Young Master, we have arrived home" the driver announced.

"Aa" Sasuke grunted as the car parked in the drive way of the Uchiha mansion and both teenagers stepped out of the long black car to be greeted by Sasuke's mother.

"Good morning Sakura-chan" Mikoto smiled as she hugged the pink haired girl.

"After noon would be more correct Mikoto-san" Sakura replied.

"Oh, you're right! Well then, come on inside, it's time for lunch!" Mikoto chirped.

"I'm sorry I can't attend, I have to work" Sakura replied "I'm just here to drop my things off"

"Oh ok, Sasu-chan please go show Sakura-chan her room" Mikoto smiled before she began to skip back inside the house.

"Aa" Sasuke nodded "Come on Sakura"

"Aa" Sakura grunted "Coming, _Chicken-ass_"

Pausing for a moment, Sasuke turned around to glare at her before continuing with his duty. Following Sasuke, Sakura took mental notes down of how to get to her assigned room from the front door which she ended up failing miserably in and ended up getting totally confused. Finally, the two reached the room Sakura would live in.

"Here's your room, opposite mine, next to Itachi's and Kaa-san and Tou-san's room is just down the hall" Sasuke explained as he opened the door to the blankly decorated room. With just a white covered bed, the windows were covered with plain white covers; the only actual colour in the room was the wood of the doors and the bottom of the walls. Underneath her feet was plain white, soft carpet and above her head was a very expensive looking chandelier. Opposite the bed was a wooden desk for her to use as a study table and either side of the queen-size bed were wooden bed side tables, both with simple lamps on it. Near the desk was another door which was opened and seemed to lead to a bathroom.

"All your bedrooms are close to each other?" Sakura asked, raising a curious eye-brow.

"Yea, Kaa-san likes it better this way" Sasuke explained.

"Oh I see" Sakura nodded as she went over to the windows and drew the curtains open, allowing sunlight into the dark room. Looking outside the house, Sakura noticed that the view was of a courtyard which was surrounded by various other walls of the house.

"Your house has an interesting design" Sakura mused as she looked down at the courtyard.

"How so?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to the girl to look at the court yard himself.

"I guess it's just different to what I've been living in" Sakura said, smiling fakely "Anyway, I got work" Sakura said as she shuffled through her black back pack and brought out the pink monstrosity that was her work outfit.

"Well see ya" Sakura waved before she ran out of the Uchiha mansion and towards her work.

* * *

"Welcome back Haruno-sama" a maid greeted as she entered the Uchiha household. Holding back the urge to scream, Sakura bowed quickly before she raced up the stairs to the room where her things sat.

"Oh, Sakura-"

"Sorry, busy, talk to you in a sec!" Sakura said hastily as she slipped into her room and closed the door.

"What the?" Sasuke questioned before we went over to the closed door and knocked on it.

"Yes?" Sakura's voice asked.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yea, give me a sec!" Sakura called out before the sound of rushing water was turned on. Raising a curious eyebrow, Sasuke stared at the door for a moment before the water sound was stopped and the door Sasuke was staring was open, revealing a dripping wet Sakura wearing nothing but a towel.

"…" Sasuke gaped.

"Sorry Sasuke, did you want something?" Sakura asked ignoring that Sasuke was blushing madly at her dripping wet and practically naked form.

"You…want to get changed first?" Sasuke asked, holding back a nose bleed.

"Oh yea, you can come in if you want my stuff is in the bathroom" Sakura said before she rushed into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open for Sasuke to go in.

SASUKE'S POV

I wasn't expecting to be knocked over by a rushing Sakura when I was on my way down to dinner, and I'm not entirely sure of how it happened, but now, I'm waiting inside Sakura's room on her bed no less waiting for her to tell her that dinner is ready. Even so, I still can't believe she opened the door with just a towel, I wasn't expecting it; even so, I'm glad no one else saw that dripping wet, practically naked body of hers…

As a couple of minutes passed, I heard the whirling sound of machinery going on from inside the bathroom so it probably meant that Sakura was using the blow drier to quickly dry her hair. As about ten minutes passed the blow drier eventually passed and the door to the bathroom began to open. From the inside I could have sworn that I heard Sakura say "This should be alright" and then sigh, I wonder what she was talking about. How dry her hair was? Looking at the open door, I gasped in shock. She looked beautiful…

She was wearing a black strapless dress was cut diagonally at her hip going down to her mid left thigh. Underneath the top layers were sequins sewn into silk like material, giving the black material and soft pastel rainbow appeal. On her shoulders was a simple black scarf and around her hip was a black belt type scarf tied up on her right hip with a pale pink flower covering the knot. Her hair as per usual was tied up into two buns in black ribbons with loose strands curled. Around her neck was a small silver chain and on her wrists were numerous silver bangles, which matched the earrings in her ears and rings on her fingers.

There really was no other word for it, she just looked beautiful and I was at a loss for words for a few minutes.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she twirled around.

"Why are you wearing_that_?" I asked, still in shock _'But, you look beautiful'_ I added inwardly.

"I'm being forced to go to that stupid gymnastics thing…" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Wasn't that during the martial arts thing?" I asked.

"They 'rescheduled it'" Sakura explained, growling inwardly "Oh right, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Dinner's ready…" I murmured.

"Oh well, you can go now, you must be hungry" Sakura smiled.

"Yea…" I nodded as we left the room and walked down the stairs together. As we arrived at the front door, we were bombarded by Itachi, Daichi and Mum.

"Oh, you're finally down, we were about to start looking for you" Daichi said before he noticed Sakura wearing a dress.

"You know you don't have to wear anything nice for dinner right Sakura-chan?" mum asked.

"Yea, sorry, about that, I've got to go out tonight" Sakura explained.

"Saku-chan! I think you should lie down you're wearing a dress!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Yes nii-sama, I am fully aware I am wearing a dress, I'm feeling fine, now if you'll excuse me, I have a car waiting outside" Sakura announced before she left us completely baffled.

"Ch-chotto m-matte Sakura-chan where are you going?" mum exclaimed as she chased after her.

"Gymnastics thing" Sakura said before she walked out the door.

"Oh"

END POV

"I thought she said she wasn't going to that…" Daichi frowned.

"Wasn't she supposed to go with a date?" Itachi asked.

"Say…Sasuke…" Mikoto began smirking evilly.

"No I will not" Sasuke glared.

"Please!" Daichi pleaded.

"No" Sasuke grunted before he went back up stairs, either because he was going to go change to court Sakura or because he lost his appetite.

* * *

"I'm so glad you could make it Sakura-san" Akito smiled in relief "You look lovely"

"I'm only here because you paid me to come" Sakura scoffed.

"Yes well…"

"Let's just go inside" Sakura sighed.

* * *

'_Okay, so a date was compulsory'_ Sakura sweatdropped as she watched many other gymnasts she knew circling the dance floor with their partners in the typical ball room dance _'Money is a horrible motive'_ Sakura sighed.

'_**Indeed'**_

"Well, look here, it's this year international champion" a female sneered as she and three others behind her came up to the girl who was sitting quite comfortably in a chair away from the dance floor.

"Hello Kizuchi-san" Sakura greeted, smiling forcefully.

"For some one so successful, I'm surprised you don't have a date" Kizuchi giggled mockingly.

"But then again, with success comes no life isn't that correct Kizuchi-san?" a girl called Kano asked. Both girls were brunette and thin like any other gymnast, both had green matching dresses on and had dark eyes.

"Yes that's the price you pay for such things is it not?" a girl with red hair commented. If Sakura remembered correctly her name was Hikari.

"Poor, poor Sakura-_chan_" all four girl giggled. Sakura sighed inwardly; these were four of the many preps in the sport.

"On the contrary girls-"

"I'm her date" a voice announced as a hand landed on Sakura's shoulder, shocking all five girls. Knowing the voice, Sakura turned around and looked up to find Sasuke wearing a suit, only this one had no tie and was left unbuttoned at the top, showing a bit of his chest. Catching the glimpse in his eye, Sakura nodded inwardly before playing along with the scene Sasuke was trying to create.

"What took you so long Sasuke?" Sakura frowned as she stood and took his hand.

"Sorry, got held up at home" Sasuke grunted before placing a quick peck on her cheek.

"_You_ have a DATE?!" Kizuchi gaped.

"Yes, as you can clearly see, I have a date" Sakura sighed, slightly mockingly.

"If you would excuse us, the dance floor awaits" Sasuke said before leading the pink haired girl onto the dance floor leaving four gaping girls.

* * *

"Thanks Sasuke, but you really didn't have to come" Sakura said as they started moving to the beat of the music.

"No it's alright, besides you still technically owe me don't you?" Sasuke asked slightly mockingly.

"Are you sure? I mean wouldn't you have preferred something less formal? And besides it's just an award ceremony" Sakura frowned.

"It's a different change of pace, I don't mind" Sasuke insisted as he twirled the girl under his arm and back around again.

"Are you sure?" Sakura gaped.

"Yea its fine" Sasuke nodded as he looked down to her smirking _'Anywhere with you is fine if you ask me'_

"W-we should probably sit now, it looks like food is coming out" Sakura mused as she saw waiters bring out carts of food.

"Aa" Sasuke nodded as the strolled casually to the table Sakura was sitting at before, hand in hand. As the sat down, waiters began storming their two person table, placing food of all sorts on the small table before leaving to serve others.

"Not much food considering the amount of people" Sasuke mused.

"That's because originally it was only for one person" Sakura explained "You eat it, I'm not that in the mood for sushi"

"No we'll split it then after we'll go and find something else to eat" Sasuke insisted.

"A-are you sure?" Sakura questioned.

"Yea" Sasuke nodded as he split is wooden chopsticks in two like Sakura and began pecking at the sushi served in front of them. Suddenly both had to stop as the preppy girls came back over.

"So Sakura-_chan_, I don't think I caught the name of your date" Kano began.

"It's Sasuke" Sasuke said.

"Well it was very nice to meet you Sasuke-kun, but surely you would prefer to be my date than ugly forehead over there" Kizuchi sneered.

"Please, he wouldn't want to be a date for your ugly mug it'd just ruin his good looks" Kano cackled. Ignoring them, Sakura began to take another bite of the sushi that her chop sticks were holding before she was stopped.

"It doesn't matter, I'm sure Sakura-_chan_ wouldn't mind sharing her date, would you?" Hikari said.

"…"

"We wouldn't have to share, Sasuke-kun would probably leave her since she's so ugly" Kizuchi commented.

'_Preps turned fangirls…wonderful…'_

"After all, who would want to be in a fifty metre radius of the ugly mug, here I am, what a metre away and already regretting coming up" Kano bragged. Just as she was about to eat the piece of sushi on the end of her chopsticks, she was interrupted again.

"I'm curious Sakura-_chan_, how much did you pay him to kiss you before? No one as ugly as you could get some one like Sasuke-kun" Kizuchi sneered.

"Silly, she must have paid him like a heap, she has the money for it anyway, what a rich daddy's little girl" Kano sneered.

"…"

"Could you please stop patronizing Sakura, she didn't pay me; I did it of my own free will as her _boyfriend_, so get lost preps" Sasuke glared. Sakura blushed a bright pink at the word 'boyfriend'.

"But Sasuke-kun…" Kizuchi trailed off.

"Get lost" Sasuke scoffed, forcing them to leave.

"…" Sakura remained watching the whole display, inwardly relieved they were gone.

"Well, now that they're gone…" Sasuke murmured.

"Itadakimasu" Sakura chirped before she ate the piece at the end of her chopsticks which had been sitting there for a while.

"I'm guessing the only thing on your mind through that entire thing was the sushi?" Sasuke questioned sweatdropping.

"Umm…well…yes" Sakura grinned.

'_Talk about scatter-brained'_ Sasuke sighed "I thought you said you weren't in the mood for sushi" Sasuke questioned.

"Hmm…" Sakura thought for a moment as she popped another piece of sushi in the wasabi (coating it thoroughly) before popping it into her mouth happily "I decided it was better not to waste the food" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Got enough wasabi?" Sasuke asked.

"I love wasabi!" Sakura exclaimed "Actually I love spicy things in general though" Sakura sweatdropped.

"I would have thought you'd like sweet things when I first met you" Sasuke mused.

"Hmm…" Sakura grunted as she looked up in thought "When I was a kid I loved sweet stuff, but then my tastes changed and I couldn't stand too sweet stuff, makes me some what sick to my stomach" Sakura shrugged.

"You're very different to other girls I know" Sasuke mused as he took some sushi for him self.

"What other girls do you know have pink hair and green eyes?" Sakura asked.

"Point taken" Sasuke chuckled "I guess it makes you unique, at least you don't cling to me like a fangirl"

"That wouldn't be me" Sakura said "I haven't done that since…Kami knows how long" _'The last time I did was with Zabuza-sensei and Haku-kun'_

"Sakura" Sasuke began, in a serious tone.

"Nani?" Sakura asked, confused about the seriousness of his voice.

"Why did you really quit from Martial Arts?" Sasuke asked. Instantly, Sakura's features hardened, before she turned away, averting her gaze to something other than Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned, looking at her depressive body language.

"Saku-"

"Well, now that we are all full; let's begin with the awards for this year shall we?" a gymnastics official asked rhetorically.

* * *

As the night continued, many awards were given out and unsurprisingly, Sakura received quite a few which she was quite embarrassed about.

"Wow" Sasuke gaped as she returned with yet another award in her hand "Got enough there?"

Sakura blushed slightly.

"Shut up" she hissed, glaring at him embarrassed.

"Well with the conclusion of all the awards, I would like to personally congratulate all award winners and thank you all immensely for joining us this evening, now I would all invite you to head onto the dance floor for the final dance" the man from before announced.

"Come on" Sasuke said as he got up.

"Come for what?" Sakura frowned.

"The last dance?" Sasuke questioned.

"No thanks, I'm quite content sitting here" Sakura insisted.

"Geez, you're so lazy" Sasuke sighed before he pulled her up from her seat and quite literally dragged her to the dance floor.

"I-I'm not lazy, I just don't feel like dancing!" Sakura insisted.

"Oh, like you didn't feel like eating sushi but still ate it?" Sasuke sneered.

"I-I just didn't want to waste food!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yea right" Sasuke scoffed as he wrapped his arm her waist, pulling her closer to him with her right hand in his left.

Sighing in defeat, the blossom allowed him to guide her around the dance floor.

'_**This sure is a change of pace…'**_

'_Don't get used to it'_

'_**Aww…you're such a spoil sport!'**_

'_You are me fool'_

'_**So mean!'**_

"Sakura" Sasuke began pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hai?" Sakura replied.

"Dance has finished, let's go find some where to eat" Sasuke suggested.

"Hai" Sakura nodded as he followed the Uchiha out of the ball room and on to the street.

As time passed the two settled on buying something from the supermarket before heading out and eating under the cherry blossom trees in the middle of the park. In simple, it was a quaint little (romantic) picnic. Eating in silence, both enjoyed the small morsels of food they had bought them selves and the silence they were eating in before Sasuke broke off the silence.

"Sakura, why did you quit martial arts?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura again seemed to freeze and stopped chewing on the piece of bread that was in her hands.

"Saku-"

"To be honest Sasuke, I didn't really want to quit" Sakura sighed, putting down the piece of bread.

"Then why quit?" Sasuke frowned, looking at her as she moved slightly so her chin was leaning on her knees.

"…I'd rather not talk about it…" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura…"

"…"

"Just remember, I'll always be there for you to fall onto" Sasuke whispered quietly.

* * *

"Guys, is it me, or has Sakura-chan been acting weird lately?" Naruto asked looking at Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Lee, Chouji and Kankuro.

"That doesn't take a genius" Neji sneered sighing as he looked around at the café Sakura worked at. For some strange reason they had all decided to meet together and that's how it ended up in the café Sakura worked at.

"Sorry I'm late, things are weird now with Sakura living there" Sasuke sighed.

"Why you wanna rape her?" Naruto asked, glaring mockingly. Instantly Sasuke's cheeks burned a slight pink before he hit the blonde over the head.

"You have a sick and twisted mind dobe" Sasuke twitched.

"Then what's it like with Sakura living there?" Neji asked.

"To be honest, it's worse than having Daichi living there" Sasuke sighed "She was serious about that alarm clock thing, she's already broken ten alarm clocks and we've had to replace the same window six times and it's only been a week"

"How can she break ten alarm clocks?" Shikamaru asked.

"She broke mine and Itachi's as well in one morning cause it seemed they all went off at the same time, then on one morning she decided to have two alarm clocks to wake her up and she smashed both and tossed them out the window" Sasuke twitched.

"Maybe that's where all her money goes" Tenten mused.

"Probably" Sasuke sighed.

"Where's Sakura-chan now?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows, she left the house early this morning I suppose" Sasuke shrugged.

* * *

'_This is really ridiculous…not only do I wake up to an alarm clock I wake up to the Uchiha's and their hired help'_

'_**How do you think I feel, I have to wake up to all that, plus you'**_

'_Gee thanks, to think the plan to get them to kick me out has failed so far'_

'_**Maybe try something different'**_

'_I think I might'_

* * *

"Haruno-sama, dinner is being served" a maid announced as she opened the room of the door. Inside the plain decorated room the pink haired girl sat at the wooden desk, writing on the book in front of her.

"Thank you" Sakura said, smiling fakely before she stood up and walked out, closing the door behind her. Going down to the dining room quickly, Sakura greeted Mikoto and Fugaku with a small smile before sitting down and waiting for the food to be served. Seconds after, Sasuke, Itachi and Daichi came down and sat, also waiting for the meal to be served. As a tense couple of minutes passed, the food was finally brought out and served in front of everyone.

"Well let's eat" Mikoto chirped.

"Right" Daichi nodded.

"Itadakimasu" Sakura said quietly before she began to eat, not bothering to wait for the others to begin.

'_The food here is so much more different then what I'm used to, it's so crap…'_

"So Sakura-chan, how are you finding your self now that you've been here a week?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh, I suppose I can slowly adjust to this" Sakura replied, putting on another fake smile.

"That's good" Mikoto smiled before the meal returned to a quiet one, like the many meals before.

'_It's very tense'_ Itachi noticed.

"So Sakura-chan; how has your gymnastics going along?" Mikoto asked.

"It's coming along fine" Sakura replied.

"That's good to hear, what was the last competition you competed in?" Mikoto asked.

"Hmm, I suppose the last one was nationals" Sakura shrugged.

"I see; how did you do in that?" Mikoto asked.

"I achieved a first place in my division" Sakura replied.

"Wow!" Mikoto cheered "Oh, I heard you also take ballet and the piano"

"Yes, that is correct" Sakura replied.

"How do you go in those?"

"Well I suppose" Sakura shrugged.

"That's good, you'll have to play the piano some time, and I shall have to come and see you perform-"

"Mikoto-san" Sakura sighed.

"Yes? Oh, and you can call me kaa-san if it makes you feel any better" Mikoto smiled.

"Mikoto-san please don't feel pressured to 'try and help me adjust' into your house hold. This home is merely a place which will house me until I am of age to live on my own, I am perfectly comfortable living without any extra things, so please don't feel obliged that you have to" Sakura said. The air suddenly went extremely tense.

"Oh, no, I'm not doing that-"

"And another thing, I'm sorry, but I don't feel it'd be right to be calling you kaa-san, since legally you are merely a guardian to watch over me until I'm eighteen and biologically you did not give birth to me, so you are not my 'kaa-san', please don't bother with such unnecessary things, as soon as my eighteenth birthday comes I will be gone from this house hold, I guarantee it" Sakura announced before she rose from her place at the dining table "If you'll excuse me, I have work" Sakura stated before leaving the room. Looking at her plate, they all stared in shock when they realized her plate was completely empty.

"I'm sorry about that Mikoto-san, I'll have to have a talk with Saku-chan later" Daichi frowned.

"Oh don't worry about it, what she said is quite correct I suppose" Mikoto sighed sadly.

"I've finished, I'm going to go do my home work" Sasuke announced, leaving the table like Sakura had done moments ago.

* * *

"Sakura apologize to kaa-san" Sasuke ordered.

"I have nothing to apologize for, I state facts and nothing more" Sakura declared as she looked at him from the chair she was sitting on in her temporary room.

"If you'll excuse me" Sakura murmured before she began to walk out of the room.

"Go apologize" Sasuke ordered again, holding onto her arm.

"Is there something I must apologize for? If not, I have work" Sakura declared.

"…"

"I thought so" Sakura scoffed before she left the room.

'_You've changed Sakura, I don't like it'_ Sasuke glared.

* * *

As two months passed it felt like the pink haired girl was growing more apart from them (if possible) than getting closer, despite that that was the aim in the first place. In fact it seemed only dinner was when she would even be in their presence which was very upsetting to Mikoto as she still felt like Sakura was the daughter she never had in her life before. Sakura remained quite and very firm in her decision to remain and as far apart from the Uchiha's as possible, as if she hated them, but then half the time it seemed she just wanted to be alone. In the beginning she was actually bothering to come down for breakfast and dinner with a smile on her face, she even accepted the bento lunch boxes that the staff prepared on a daily basis when school eventually came back in session. She actually waited for the car to come to the drive way and take her and Sasuke to school, which didn't end well on her part considering the fangirls officially wanted her dead after they learnt she was living with Sasuke. She smiled (fakely) and participated in as many activities as she could with her friends, she actually made the effort.

It was roughly after the first month that she just seemed to not care and didn't bother with the smiles or coming down for breakfast and was content just eating an apple on her walk to school. She stopped allowing the Uchiha staff to help her with anything, cleaning her room, making her bed, preparing school clothes for her, driving her to various locations daily. She stopped 'hanging out' with her friends and began to study harder than ever before and exams weren't even taking place for another few weeks! It was like she was a living, breathing robot! In all honesty, many had doubts if she even came back to the Uchiha residence at all after five weeks! No one ever saw her, and if they did, it was a small glimpse as she left the house hold.

It was around this time, that Sasuke became really fed up with it all as he watched her change in attitude. So one night, he decided to do something about it. After school and work and whatever else Sakura had, Sasuke planned to go up to her and have a _long_ talk…

As time passed, Sasuke was becoming more and more irritated that the girl was not showing up, but was still determined to wait for her to have a talk. Then, when the clock stroke three and a half in the morning, the Uchiha mansion front doors opened and closed in seconds as the pink haired girl dragged her self up the stair cases and down the hallways to the room she was assigned to. As the door to her room opened, she dragged the bag of her training on the floor next to the door and continued her way to the bed before falling down unceremoniously onto the far too soft bed (in her opinion). It was then when Sasuke chose to strike.

"You've returned rather late don't you think" Sasuke questioned as he turned on the light to the room, considering Sakura had yet to do it. Looking over her figure, Sasuke noticed she was wearing the gymnastics costume she was wearing at that tournament a couple of years back. Her hair was a full on mess but still tied into her two usual buns.

"Sorry if I woke you up Sasuke" Sakura murmured into the bed.

"No you didn't, I was told to wait up for you" Sasuke lied.

"Oh, sorry, you can go to bed then" Sakura grunted.

"Not even going to face me when you talk to me; that is some what rude" Sasuke mused.

"Sorry Sasuke, I'm really tired right now" Sakura explained as she turned her head to face him and smiled forcefully.

"I can tell; where were you?" Sasuke interrogated. Slowly Sakura struggled to get up to face him.

"Ugh…work…gymnastics…ugh" Sakura grunted as she fell back onto her face.

"Sakura!" Sasuke gasped quietly to himself as he went over to help the girl. Lifting her up, he turned her over onto her back and allowed her to rest in his lap as he sat down.

"Thanks Sasuke" Sakura grunted.

"Did you walk home in your gymnastics costume?" Sasuke asked.

"Didn't mean for it to happen, it just did, too lazy" Sakura murmured before she fell into her own slumber.

"Geez Sakura…" Sasuke sighed as he carried the girl bridal style and tucked her into bed. Thinking for a moment, Sasuke gently released her hair before going back to sleep, noticing that her hands were bound in white bandages once again.

* * *

Eventually daylight came, and with it, brought a new lot of ambitions to people in Konoha, unfortunately it was not the same for everyone.

SASUKE'S POV

Beep. Beep. Beep. Click.

Oh great. Morning.

Wait this is odd, there's no sound of smashing, maybe Sakura forgot to set her alarm clock. I had better go wake her up, considering we got school in about two hours. Dragging myself to her room, I quickly opened the door and gaped. She wasn't in there.

"Good morning young master" a maid greeted "Haruno-sama told me to tell you she has already left the house"

"Aa" I grunted "When did she leave?"

"About two hours ago"

"I see, thanks"

END POV

* * *

"Saku-chan sure is late for dinner" Daichi frowned as the Uchiha's and himself finished dinner.

"Yea, I'm kind of worried…" Mikoto murmured. Suddenly the pink haired girl came into the dining room and sat down quietly.

"Sorry I'm late" Sakura said. Looking over her figure, Sasuke inwardly questioned her choice in fashion when he noticed two big pink bows in her hair while she was wearing a black overcoat.

"Why are you late Saku-chan?" Daichi frowned.

"Got held up at work" Sakura explained as she folded her arms in front of her while keeping her back completely straight. Looking at her arms, Sasuke chose to remain quiet when he noticed heavily wrapped bandages covering both of her hands.

"I'll go call the chef to being out your meal now then" Mikoto smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I ate something at work" Sakura said "I'm just here because you always insist to have a meal together" _'But there's no way you're getting me to eat that crap again…'_ she added inwardly.

"Oh I see, well you can go to bed if you want to" Mikoto smiled.

"Well then if you'll excuse me, I have to return to work" Sakura announced before she left the dining room.

* * *

'_I guess I went a little overboard…'_

'_**A LITTLE?! Oh yea, breaking six wooden targets and five punching bags with just one punch is a little over board!'**_

'_Your sarcasm is suffocating…'_

'_**Well it isn't exactly a little overboard, you just fracken kicked a soccer ball right through those windows dude! I thought you didn't want to arouse any suspicion of where you were? When some one sees that ball you are dead meat!'**_

'_Then I better disappear from here for the moment…'_

'_**You know, I'd laugh if it hit Sasuke in the face, that'd be absolutely classic'**_

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

For Kami-sama's sake! All I was doing was walking outside of the house for a moment and then suddenly bam! I got smacked in the face by a soccer ball which came out of the blue! What the hell? And to add onto that, there's no one here in the damn street! Why me? Quickly I picked up the ball and looked at it, glaring at it hardly considering it did just smack me in the face…Then I realized something it had a name on it. Looking closer, I gaped slightly before remaining my composure. The words on the ball read 'Haruno Sakura'…She is so dead when I find her! Then something clicks in my head…

"This ball came from the direction of Sakura's house…her house is a twenty minute walk from here and in between our houses is a shopping centre and the school…" I murmured before I dropped the ball and stared in shock.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme you alright?" a voice asked kicking me out of my stupor.

"Aa" I nodded.

"What's with your face? It looks like you got smacked in the face with a soccer ball" Naruto asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Tenten and that wanna hang out…" Naruto explained before he noticed a lone soccer ball beside Sasuke's feet.

"You actually got hit with a soccer ball in the face?" Naruto cackled as he picked up the black and white ball. Like me, Naruto noticed the name on the ball "Oh look it belongs to Sakura-chan, where is Sakura-chan teme?" Naruto asked.

"Not here" I replied.

"But she has to be, this _is_ her ball!" Naruto frowned.

"The ball flew in from the direction of Sakura's house" I explained pointing to the said direction. Naruto gaped.

"You don't honestly think that she kicked the ball from her house do you?" Naruto questioned.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…right, it is Sakura-chan after all…" Naruto sweatdropped "Anyway, let's go!" he chirped before dragging me to god knows where while I was still carrying the ball which I had swiped from Naruto.

END POV

* * *

"Geez, where did my ball fly off to?" Sakura sighed. Clenching her bandage covered hands for a moment in anger; Sakura continued to walk around looking for the said missing ball hoping she would find it eventually.

* * *

As time passed Sakura eventually gave up and came to an executive decision and decided to give up considering the ball was most likely long gone and some one would have taken it by now; considering it was late afternoon. Sighing Sakura made her way to the local park filled with cherry blossom trees and decided to just sit down and relax, even if it were for just a moment. Suddenly there was a shadow looming over her. Looking up, Sakura bolted into the back of the tree when she realized it was Sasuke and he looked pretty ticked off.

"SA.KU.RA!!!" Sasuke growled.

"…hi?" Sakura gulped, unsure of what she had done this time.

"I wouldn't suppose you have been looking for a soccer ball all day, have you?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm…why do you ask?" Sakura asked _'How did he know? I haven't seen him all day!'_

"Then this wouldn't happen to be yours would it?" Sasuke glared as he shoved the black and white ball right into her face with her name facing her.

"Oh…hehe…wow…I have been looking for that for the past couple of hours!" Sakura exclaimed faking her happiness as she took the ball _'Stupid ball'_ "How did you find it?"

"Oh I don't know, it kind of SMACKED ME IN THE FACE!!!!" Sasuke shouted.

"Oh…" Sakura laughed nervously "So that's why your face looks like it's been hit with a soccer ball" Sakura murmured "Well, anyway, thank you for finding my ball for me! And if you'll excuse me, I have…err…umm…places to go to" Sakura smiled as she attempted to make an escaped which was blocked by Sasuke placing both of his hands on either side of her head on the tree trunk.

"What gave you the idea to go kicking soccer balls into my face?!" Sasuke glared.

"Hey! I'll have you know I had no intention of smacking any one in the face with my soccer ball!" Sakura frowned.

"Where did you kick the damn ball from?" Sasuke seethed.

"Umm…I…kinda kicked it from…inside…my house…" Sakura stammered.

"…" Sasuke gaped_'I didn't think she actually could…'_

"Well, I suppose you should go home and rest so I shall leave you to it-"

"I have many questions, but I guess I'll the most reasonable one"

"H-h-h-hai"

"What the hell are you doing kicking balls inside?! Hasn't anyone ever told you not to kick balls inside homes?!" Sasuke growled.

"Hey it was an accident! I didn't even know it was there! I swear! Honest" Sakura explained hastily before she looked up at the twitching Uchiha "…so I guess you don't believe me huh?"

"Bingo" Sakura growled.

"Okay, so I knew it was there, I didn't _mean_ to kick it, I was just annoyed a little and kicking something sounded nice at the time; it was there at the wrong place at the wrong time!" Sakura laughed nervously.

"…" Sasuke gaped "Wait a minute…Sakura what were you doing in your house?" Sasuke asked.

"I needed to get ice-skating stuff" Sakura lied.

"Seriously?" Sasuke gaped.

"Umm…yea! I had ice-skating practice today! Remember how I told you it would be annoying to have to carry everything of mine to your house?" Sakura said sheepishly.

"You're a horrible liar" Sasuke mused.

"Hey! I'm not lying!" Sakura frowned.

"Then where are your ice-skates?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm…I took them home since I couldn't be bothered to carry them around all day" Sakura said, inwardly hoping that he would believe her.

"Sounds like something you'd do…but that doesn't mean I believe you" Sasuke sneered as he sat down and looked at Sakura, who was pouting slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?! So I didn't tell you the exact truth with Za-" Sakura gasped when she realized what she was going to say.

"Truth with what?" Sasuke frowned looking straight at her, some how knowing she was about to say something about Zabuza and Haku.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke I got to go now!" Sakura muttered hastily before she bolted into a speedy run, completely ignoring the soccer ball that was in her grasp seconds ago.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as he chased after her, grabbing the ball quickly.

Running as fast as she possible could, Sakura headed straight for the Haruno Estate and towards the mansion. Aiming to run faster as she became closer and closer to the black gates which separated her freedom from getting caught by Sasuke, Sakura sped up before doing a full flip over the tall gate and began running straight into the almost completely deserted mansion. Growling in distaste as he watched her flee into the huge building, Sasuke came to a small pause and clenched his hands into a tight fist around one of the many bars on the black gate. Looking back to where she had run into, Sasuke frowned.

'_Stupid girl, she left the door open'_

* * *

Running into the sanctuary which she called her house she ran up the flights of stairs and through the hallways of her house hold before she reached her room. Slamming the closed door open, she made a mad dash and then jumped onto the black sheet covered bed, landing roughly before she grabbed her pillow. Doing the only thing that seemed reasonable at the time, she held the pillow to her face and screamed as loud as she possibly could and continued to scream for what seemed like an eternity. With ten minutes passed, the girl eventually became quiet and remained face down in the pillow, knowing full well that Sasuke had entered her room and sat on her bed, making her body weight shift towards him.

"You knew Zabuza and Haku personally didn't you?" Sasuke asked softly. Looking at the girl who refused to show her face, it looked like her head moved into a nodding motion for a moment before stopping.

"Then why did you lie about knowing them?" Sasuke asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, please answer me" Sasuke pleaded. There was still no response.

"Sakura-"

"If I forget about them it doesn't hurt as much" Sakura murmured.

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Please, Sasuke, I've had enough of it all"

"Had enough of what?" Sasuke asked, very confused.

"Everything" Sakura murmured with her face still down in the pillow.

"Sakura?"

"I knew both of them, they…they were with me at the beginning of my life, my earliest, happiest moments were with them, but I've done something terrible and even if they were alive, I wouldn't be able to face them, I just want to forget it all"

"You can't just forget some one like that! What did you do that was so bad you wouldn't be able to face them again?" Sasuke asked.

"I quit from the Martial Arts world" Sakura replied.

"Then why did you quit?" Sasuke asked.

"It was the condition I was forced to abide by when I was forced into the competition" Sakura murmured.

"Why did they force you into entering? How?!" Sasuke questioned.

"Higher ups have many strings they could pull, if they wanted to, they could have revoked every single person's belt ranking in my club and shut it down, and they threatened that if I didn't enter that they would do that"

"Why would they?"

"Because I shouldn't have been a fourth dan black belt, because of my age, I should have only been a first dan" Sakura murmured as she shook slightly.

"Wouldn't there have been another way around it so you didn't have to enter?" Sasuke asked.

"I chose to enter because they gave me a choice. If I entered and won, they would leave me and the club I ran alone, it would have proved that I 'deserved' to be that ranking-"

"But if you lost?"

"If I lost, I would be forced to 'quit' and my ranking would be completely revoked, however, the class and club would remain intact with a new instructor; either way the class would remain safe if I entered, so I entered" Sakura said quietly.

"How come no one knew?"

"Because I told no one so they wouldn't worry about it in their matches" Sakura said.

'_What a heavy burden…'_ Sasuke mused "…Sakura…" Sasuke whispered as he pulled her into a tight hug "Sakura, let's just go home okay?" Sasuke said.

"This is my home" Sakura replied.

"I meant mine, it's about time you went back, you haven't been coming back lately I noticed"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I just can't go back there…" Sakura whispered into his shoulder.

"Why not?" Sasuke growled as he pulled her out of the hug.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't take it, I can't keep living pretending everything is okay. For Kami's sake! My damn parents are dead!" Sakura cried.

"I thought you…" Sasuke paused when he looked at the girl who was crying in his arms with her face down "Actually never mind, I understand"

"I'm sorry, I just can't live in that house anymore, I have honestly tried, but living like how you live with family all close together, I just can't adjust to it, any longer and I'll go even more insane than I already am! I might end up ripping my hair out of my damn head!" Sakura whimpered as she fell onto his chest.

"It's okay, I understand, you've lived alone for so long with a virtually plain life, and then suddenly everything decides to smack you in the face, it's too much to take in one hit. Family is such a foreign concept to you at times I suppose…" Sasuke said.

"I don't know what to do anymore" Sakura whispered.

"Let everything out first" Sasuke advised quietly. As if on cue, like before Sakura screamed as loud as she possibly could and kept at it for as long as she possibly could as tears poured from her emerald eyes. Wincing slightly, Sasuke rubbed her back in a comforting manner until she fell quiet. Looking down, he could tell immediately that she had yet to fall asleep but was completely exhausted.

"Thanks Sasuke" she whispered.

"I told you, you can rely on me when you fall" Sasuke smiled "But I can't always help you if you don't tell anyone what's wrong"

"…"

"But knowing you, it's hard enough as it is, so, I think it would be easier if you just let some one get closer to you"

"…"

"Sakura, will you be my girlfriend for real?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought…since…the…the gymnastic awards…" Sakura murmured, blushing brightly.

"I take that as a yes" Sasuke chuckled "But you owe me big time"

"Why?" Sakura frowned.

"Well, for one, you smacked me in the face with a soccer ball, you practically screamed in my ear for the past ten minutes, and my shirt is now wet!" Sasuke sneered.

"I told you the soccer ball was an accident! How was I suppose to know it was going to even reach you?!" Sakura pouted.

"You're right, but you still did none the less" Sasuke chuckled.

"So what do I owe you?" Sakura asked, slightly nervously.

"First off; stop with the fake smiles" Sasuke ordered.

"I prefer the term slightly forced" Sakura murmured.

"Sakura" Sasuke warned.

"…"

"Second, you owe me another date" Sasuke smirked.

"Why am I always the one who owes you dates?" Sakura frowned.

"If I left it you, we wouldn't get any where would we?" Sasuke sneered.

"Well…"

"And third" he whispered.

"Third?-" Sakura gasped as she left Sasuke lips on her own.

'_Never mind'_ Sakura murmured in her mind as her and Sasuke continued to kiss.

* * *

Me: Ugh, might not have a proper post in a while, school has come back into session and I'm in year 11 this years, it's going to be hectic D

Sakura: RxR, no flames


	15. 14 Just who in fuck's name are you!

Sakura: Finally another chapter

Me: Sorry, my internet has been down lately...

Sasuke: Excuses, excuses

Me: A-anyway, I don't own Naruto, I own a Naruto Poster. RxR.

* * *

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Selves'**_

_**FLASH BACK…**_

POV

**(translations)**

_Lyrics_

* * *

**Recap: **

"Sakura, will you be my girlfriend for real?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought…since…the…the gymnastic awards…" Sakura murmured, blushing brightly.

"I take that as a yes" Sasuke chuckled "But you owe me big time"

"Why?" Sakura frowned.

"Well, for one, you smacked me in the face with a soccer ball, you practically screamed in my ear for the past ten minutes, and my shirt is now wet!" Sasuke sneered.

"I told you the soccer ball was an accident! How was I suppose to know it was going to even reach you?!" Sakura pouted.

"You're right, but you still did none the less" Sasuke chuckled.

"So what do I owe you?" Sakura asked, slightly nervously.

"First off; stop with the fake smiles" Sasuke ordered.

"I prefer the term slightly forced" Sakura murmured.

"Sakura" Sasuke warned.

"…"

"Second, you owe me another date" Sasuke smirked.

"Why am I always the one who owes you dates?" Sakura frowned.

"If I left it you, we wouldn't get any where would we?" Sasuke sneered.

"Well…"

"And third" he whispered.

"Third?-" Sakura gasped as she left Sasuke lips on her own.

'_Never mind'_ Sakura murmured in her mind as her and Sasuke continued to kiss.

**End Recap.**

* * *

_FLASH BACK…_

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" Mikoto asked as she watched Sakura pack up her bags inside the room she was offered through her stay at the Uchiha mansion._

"_I'm deeply sorry Mikoto-san, but, with my independence I have developed over these years, I feel, that this way, I can live much better than in your household where I feel I have to be reliant on someone or thing" Sakura replied as she finished packing those bags "Besides I already bothered the judge to remove his decree, I think he would find it rather annoying if I demanded he take it back"_

"_I suppose you're right, but if at any time you want a place to stay with a family, you're more than welcome to join us" Mikoto smiled._

"_I will keep that offer in mind" Sakura nodded._

…_END FLASH BACK_

"Saku-chan, wake up!" Daichi demanded as he shook her sleeping form violently "You got company down stairs"

"Mou! Yamatte!" Sakura groaned as she attempted to kick her older brother away.

"But Sasuke is waiting down stairs, and you got school!" Daichi growled as he attempted to pull the covers off her.

"…I'll wake up later nii-sama" Sakura grumbled tiredly as she dove under her covers.

"You got ten minutes to get to school" Daichi sighed.

"I'll skip then-"

"Get up Sakura, you're being annoying" a new voice ordered.

"Shut up Sasuke-kun" Sakura moaned.

"Hurry up, school starts in ten minutes, I have been here for an hour" Sasuke growled as he pulled off the covers she was hiding under to reveal for once she wasn't wearing boxers and a random shirt and was actually wearing a night gown, that rose up to her mid thigh, was made of satin and was off the shoulder.

"I don't wanna go" Sakura whined childishly. Suddenly she heard a growl before she felt her self being lifted by two very strong (and very familiar) arms before being forced to stand on the plush carpet floor. Rubbing her eyes of the sleep and whatever else that had accumulated over her sleep period, Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"Hurry up and get changed!" Sasuke demanded. Growling in distaste, Sakura stomped over to the uniform which she laid out on her chair the night before stomping her way towards the bathroom, all the while cursing a colourful ray of language. Five minutes later, she came out with her hair out, obviously still wet from her shower, and wearing her school uniform while glaring her brother and boyfriend.

"There's no time to dry it Sakura, let's just go" Sasuke demanded.

"But it's troublesome to leave it out!" Sakura whined.

"Well, you'll just have to live with it" Sasuke stated before dragging her out of the Haruno mansion with her books and bags in hand and shoved her into the black stretch limo outside the mansion before driving off towards the school, on the door step of the mansion was a sniggering Daichi.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she attempted to wring out some of the water in her hair and dry it. Momentarily, she idly glanced at the clock in the limo before she gaped and stopped what she was doing to glare at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

"We're not late!" Sakura growled.

"I know" Sasuke smirked.

"Then why did you say we were?!" Sakura glared.

"You wouldn't have gotten out of bed other wise" Sasuke grinned.

"…but I could have slept some more" Sakura whined before she moved to lean on Sasuke's shoulder.

"You're a very simplistic girl at times" Sasuke mused snaking his arm around her waist.

"…thanks…I think…" Sakura murmured.

"Anyway, here" Sasuke said before handing her a brush "It's all over the place"

"I _wonder_ why!" Sakura glared before snatching the brush off him. Wringing her pink locks one more time in an attempt to remove any more water, she slowly ran the black brush through her hair, untangling any knots that accumulated through her sleep and shower. Sighing, knowing she didn't have any hair ties of the like with her, she handed the brush to Sasuke murmuring a small 'thanks' before collecting her hair, twisting it and hanging it over one shoulder, despite every attempt she did to remove any water from her hair, it was still as drenched as a wet cat…

"Mou…I don't even have any hair ties" Sakura whined.

"Well you're just going to have to go without" Sasuke smirked.

"You planned this all didn't you?" Sakura glared.

'Well, I thought it would be good to make a _statement_ about our relationship now, you should have noticed by now that the dobe and the rest have been trying to set us up" Sasuke sneered.

"Really?" Sakura gaped.

"You didn't realize?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hn" Sakura grunted, slightly blushing.

"So oblivious some times, I swear" Sasuke sighed.

"Urasai" Sakura glared. Sasuke glanced at the slightly pouting pink haired girl before chuckling.

'_It's a wonder she's the same person half the time…'_ he mused.

"Young master we have arrived" a driver in the front of the car announced.

"Aa" Sasuke nodded before opening the door of the car as it stopped and stepped out. Unsurprisingly, right in front of him was a horde of fangirls. Sighing, he turned around and reached into the car and offered a hand to the girl.

"Come" he ordered.

"Hai" Sakura smiled lightly as she grabbed her belongings in the car, along with his and took his hand before he pulled her out of the long black car, shocking everyone has she stepped out.

"What's that freak doing in there?" one girl whispered.

"Why is Sasuke-kun helping her out?" another asked quietly.

"Why are they holding hands?" another girl gasped.

"I guess we should tell them the truth huh?" Sasuke asked whispering into her ear as he took his bag and slinging an arm over her shoulders.

"Mou…that's so mean" Sakura asked, frowning slightly, Sasuke gaped slightly "shouldn't we tell Tenten and the rest first?" Sasuke smirked.

"I was about to say, you having compassion for these people?" Sasuke joked as he took her hand and lead her to their friends; slowly the crowd of fangirls slowly parted as the two walked passed them.

"So I guess this means you two have finally hooked up?" Naruto grinned as the pair walked up to them. Smirking slightly, Sasuke grunted and nodded.

"It's about damn fucking time!" Naruto exclaimed, slamming his hand on his best friend's back.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, why is your hair out and wet?" Tenten asked.

"Bastard…woke me up too early and said we were late" Sakura glared pointing to Sasuke who was smirking.

"You bastard!" Tenten and Temari glared.

"Indeed you are" Hinata added.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

"We still have an hour and a half before school starts!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Poor Sakura-chan" Temari cried.

"What have we done?!" Hinata cried.

"A-ano…you guys…i-it's really alright" Sakura assured.

"If you say so Sakura-chan" Tenten sighed "But if you hurt in any way shape or form I will POUND you until you are JELLY!!" she threatened scarily with Hinata and Temari right behind her.

"Aa" Sasuke nodded slightly.

"….a-ano…daijobou…" Sakura assured, sweating slightly.

"If you say so Sakura-chan" Tenten smiled.

"FOREHEAD-GIRL!! YOU SLUT!!" a voice screeched as the sound of rumbling of rushing feet started to louder and louder. Turning around, Sakura was hardly surprised.

"What'd you do, pay him?" Akaya sneered.

"No she probably slept with him!" Ino screeched "Poor Sasuke-kun is probably been put under that bitch's trance!"

"Yamanaka shut the hell up!" Sakura sighed.

"Why the hell should I when you have stolen Sasuke-kun from me!" Ino screamed.

"…" Sakura sweatdropped inwardly at her stupidity.

"I demand a rematch!" Ino growled.

"…A-a-ano sa…eto…I…I believe this is an appropriate time to go, LOLWHUT?!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at the blonde oddly.

"You heard me, I demand a rematch!" Ino growled.

"Ano…that…nani?" Sakura questioned.

"A rematch in what?" Tenten asked.

"In gymnastics! The last time was just a fluke! Whoever wins gets Sasuke-kun!" Ino declared.

"Then I shall enter it as well!" Akaya declared.

"Please you have no chance against me, the _school champ _who have been so for ten years straight and ever since I entered the academy!" Ino sneered.

"Yea, well I was the gymnastics champ in Suna!" Akaya glared

"Yea right!" Ino sneered.

"No" Sakura growled.

"What the hell do you mean no?!" Ino glared.

"I am NOT participating in something so stupid" Sakura scoffed.

"Coward" Akaya sneered.

"No, I am not; I am not going to participate in a contest with people so lowly and can't do anything in gymnastics what so ever!" Sakura growled before beginning to walk away.

"Oh yea? I have a trophy to prove it!" Akaya sneered. Sakura paused and turned around.

"You may _have_ a trophy, but you didn't earn it! That trophy was MINE!" Sakura growled before slugging the girl in the gut and walking away angrily. Without even bothering to look around, she knew Akaya was glaring at her from the ground, wincing on the pain from the direct blow.

"How dare you, claim I can't do anything in gymnastics! I am the school CHAMP!" Ino growled.

"Oh yea, well, _school_ champ, meet the _international_ champ since I was able to walk" Sakura sneered, pointing to her self with her thumb before walking away towards homeroom, slightly smugly.

"Woah, I have never seen a look like that on Sakura-chan's face" Tenten mused.

"She was gloating, of course not, she never gloats!" Temari exclaimed.

"But damn she sure knows how to" Naruto grinned before running after the pink haired girl "Sakura-chan you are a GENIUS!!" he shouted chasing after her tail.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed before starting a chase after the blonde haired knuckle-headed male.

"Damn it, we better go save her" Tenten and Temari cursed before giving chase, who were followed by Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji and Lee who were all thinking the same thing, except Lee, who wanted to try and 'convince' the pink haired girl to reconsider and go out with him.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" the blonde shouted as he chased her through the halls towards their homeroom. Only a few metres ahead of him self was the said girl who looked slightly startled by the sudden call. Turning around to face the blonde, the pink haired girl's eyes widened in fear before she began running away from the blonde.

"Matte! Sakura-chan!" Naruto wailed as he continued to chase her.

"DOBE! Leave Sakura alone!" a voice boomed from behind him. Turning around, Naruto's eyes also widened in fear when he saw Sasuke behind him and advancing quickly. Taking no indication that he should stop, he piss bolted from the angered Uchiha and ran as fast as he from him while still keeping track of the running pink haired girl. Turning the corner the girl had taken her self, Naruto blinked in surprise when he realized that she had disappeared from sight.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" Naruto frowned.

"DOBE!" Sasuke hissed as he caught the blonde haired idiot and kicked him across the head.

"ITAI!!" Naruto shouted before turning around and glaring at Sasuke for hitting him so hard.

"What was that for teme?!" Naruto growled.

"For one, ignoring Hinata, second, for chasing Sakura" Sasuke glared before following the path Sakura had most likely taken which was towards homeroom, ironically the door to the room was just around the corner which she disappeared around. It seemed Naruto had just not seen the door (beside the fact it was in plain view).

* * *

"Geez, Sakura did you really have to punch the girl?" Sasuke sighed as he took his seat which was behind hers, watching her turn around to greet him.

"She's was irritating me with all the sounds she made" Sakura huffed before turning back around "I would have done more if I could be bothered"

"That's a slightly creepy look you got on your face you know?" Sasuke sneered jokingly.

"Urasai" Sakura murmured darkly.

'_Bad vibes, obviously she is very annoyed about something…'_ Sasuke inwardly shuddered.

"FOREHEAD-GIRL!! I DEMAND THAT YOU ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE!!" Ino shrieked as she stomped into the class room.

"No" Sakura stated.

"What? You a coward? Scared you're going to lose Sasuke-kun?" Ino sneered.

"No, I have better things to be doing than wasting my time competing against an arrogant little drama queen" Sakura said.

"Why you little! You know that you'd end up handing Sasuke-kun over if you even _thought_ of entering anything against my self" Ino said proudly.

"No, I know that I'd wipe the floor with your non existent ass" Sakura sneered.

"WHAT?! Mark my words Forehead-girl, you will agree to this competition and whoever the winner is gets Sasuke-kun" Ino growled.

"What? Competition for Sasuke-kun?" one of his fangirls whispered.

"That's what she said" another nodded back.

"I am joining then!" one of the girls shouted.

"NO you are NOT! You aren't worthy for Sasuke-kun, you wouldn't even last five minutes" Ino sneered.

"Like you would?!" one girl glared.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun would pick me anyway" Ino remarked, flipping her hair indignantly.

"Yea right, he would pick me! Sasuke-kun is MINE!!" Akaya growled.

"No, he's MINE!" another girl glared.

"MINE!"

"He's MINE!"

"You loser, you couldn't even get ROCK LEE!!"

"HE'S MINE!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU STUPID, HE'S MINE!!-"

"URASAI!!" Sakura growled as she stood up abruptly, alerting everyone in the class who stood shocked that she would involve her self in it "There is no 'competition' so you can have Sasuke-kun, further more, you can't own any one as you freaks claim so shut the hell up!" Sakura seethed before sitting back down calmly. Sasuke just gaped slightly.

"FOREHEAD-GIRL! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A MATCH TO WIN SASUKE-KUN!" all the fangirls shouted. Sasuke could have sworn that Sakura looked like there was a vein popping in her head.

"You aren't even worth breathing space" Sakura scoffed.

"You're just scared" Akaya sneered. Sakura stood up from her seat and glared at every single fangirl.

"Fine, you want me to enter into some ridiculous 'match', I accept, name your game and location and if I feel like it I will enter; however, I will NOT enter upon any of your ridiculous conditions! Sasuke-kun is a living, breathing individual, you can not own him, so let him make his own choices!" Sakura growled.

"A gymnastics tournament" Ino smirked.

"I already told you, there is no point in that; you wouldn't pose any challenge if we did that" Sakura scoffed.

"Ice skating! I'm the school champ in that!" another declared.

"Reigning international champ since age five" Sakura stated "No challenge"

"Soccer! My team came first in the school wide competition!" another suggested proudly.

"Team captain of Midnight Stars, state champion team for three years running" Sakura shrugged "Besides it requires a team and would be troublesome"

"Volley ball!"

"Team sport, very troublesome" Sakura replied.

"Ballet!"

"No correct way of judging it" Sakura replied.

"Tae Kwon Doe!" Akaya smirked. Sakura froze slightly.

"Tch, why would I want to participate in something so boring?" Sakura scoffed.

"If I recall, you are a head instructor in that sport" Ino sneered.

"Oh don't you know, Ino-chan, she quit from the world of Martial Arts?" Akaya sneered "And upon her retirement, she declared she would not participate in anything to do with this sport"

"How would you know of that?" Sakura glared.

"Oh, have a little birdie telling me these things, you know, Zabuza and Haku must be so disappointed huh?" Akaya grinned evilly.

"Tch, you know what? This is all so pointless, why don't you let Sasuke-kun decide for him self huh? Che, what a waste of my time" Sakura scoffed before exiting the class room, knowing full well that she still had at least an hour before home room would start.

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed quietly before getting up and attempted to follow her before blocked by Ino and Akaya.

"You don't honestly want some one as ugly as that?!" Ino scoffed.

"Move Yamanaka, and stay away from Sakura!" Sasuke glared before forcefully pushing the blonde haired girl out of the way.

* * *

"So this is where you are" Sasuke mused as he stepped out from the stair case to the South Wing roof where Sakura stood at the edge with her hands clenched at her sides while she lent on the metal fencing. Looking closely at her hands, his eyes narrowed in suspicion when blood started dripping from them.

"Sakura" Sasuke sighed as he walked up to her.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura grunted, turning to face him while averting her gaze to the ground, obviously still annoyed.

"Just ignore what they said" Sasuke sighed.

"Urasai" Sakura spat.

'_Woah…she's really angry'_ Sasuke gulped as silenced reigned over them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you" Sakura finally said after almost fifteen minutes of silence.

"Just ignore what they said about the martial arts thing" Sasuke said cautiously.

"I'm not angry at that" Sakura grumbled.

"Then what are you…oh" Sasuke gaped "I'm glad to know you care for me" Sasuke grinned in a very Naruto-like fashion to which Sakura blushed slightly at being caught.

"We-well how else am I supposed to react?! They're so _stupid_ to think they can own any one and any body that they please" Sakura growled "I really do hate people like that"

"Daijobou" Sasuke reassured and brought her into a tight embrace, which she didn't seem to be effected by and just stayed still in his arms quietly.

"You know, Sakura, clenching your fists so hard they bleed from your _blunt_ nails ain't the best thing for your body when you're angry" Sasuke mused.

"Aa" she grunted as she clenched her fists again.

"But I guess it does explain why your hands have been bandaged for a while" Sasuke noted

"Oh…that…I got really annoyed before when I was living with you guys and…kinda punched one of the punching bags at home a little too hard" Sakura chuckled nervously. Sasuke chuckled.

"Let's go get this all cleaned up before home room start k?" Sasuke suggested.

"Hai" Sakura nodded before the pair disappeared from the roof and headed towards the infirmary.

* * *

"We need a nurse here!" Sasuke shouted from inside the infirmary.

'_I'm glad we aren't in an actual hospital, if Tsunade-sama or Shizune-san saw that, she'd kill him…or inevitably…me…'_ Sakura sighed.

"Hai!" a voice called out from the back room. For a few minutes the sound of shuffling was very apparent and coming from the back room before the door opened to reveal the person left her to stand guard.

"Oh Sakura-chan!" a female's voice spoke. Looking up, Sakura was mildly surprised to see the woman.

"So Tsunade-sama left you on guard huh, Shizune-san?" Sakura asked.

"Not really, I just happened to pass by and the nurse of charge needed to go take care of other things" Shizune replied.

"Oh, I see, well let's hope she comes back soon huh?" Sakura chuckled.

"…I have a horrible feeling something bad will happen huh?" Shizune giggled back.

"You know how Tsunade-sama is left alone, she'll probably be drunk by the time you get back" Sakura laughed.

"Don't jinx it Sakura-chan" Shizune sighed "Well, since it's you I can go back to doing other things can't I?" she grinned.

"Hai" Sakura nodded. Within seconds, the woman disappeared back to the backroom and closed the door.

"Please, explain" Sasuke ordered, obviously confused.

"Hehe…" Sakura sweatdropped nervously.

"Sakura" Sasuke warned.

"Well, simply it goes like this, I know Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san rather personally" Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"…Ahh…that…family friends and she was one of my many tutors" Sakura sweatdropped "Anyway!" Sakura said quickly as she turned away from him and began searching for what she needed.

"Ahh, I see" Sasuke chuckled "So that's why you seemed to talk to her in such a familiar way, what about Shizune-san?"

"Oh, she and I have like a sister relationship I suppose" Sakura replied "I've known her a little less than Tsunade-sama" she explained as she brought out a roll of bandages and sat on the bed so she could fix her hands up.

"Oh" Sasuke nodded, watching the girl's hands twitching slightly and the sudden movements as she tried to bandages up her hands. Sighing inwardly, he stepped towards the girl and took the bandages out of her hand, which shocked her slightly as she looked up surprised.

"If we leave it to you, we'll never get to home room" Sasuke sneered before he took her damaged hands, cleaned them with a damp towel and wrapped them up in the soft white bandages.

"Thanks" Sakura muttered.

"Can you write?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea I should be able to" Sakura nodded.

"Well if you want me to start taking notes for you, just ask" Sasuke offered.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled slightly.

"Anyway let's go back to home room" Sasuke suggested.

"Aa"

* * *

As the new couple entered the room, the inhabitants went quiet before there was a lot of squealing which lead to growling and snarling to the pair.

"Forehead-girl!" Ino growled.

"Yamanaka" Sakura replied coolly.

"You going to accept this challenge or not?" Akaya glared.

"No" Sakura replied before going to her desk and sitting down, behind her was Sasuke who was also sitting down at his desk.

"I demand that you do!" Akaya and Ino growled in unison.

"You can demand all you want but I won't accept" Sakura replied before she got out her text books, her stationery and her mobile.

"What you getting out your phone for?" Sasuke asked.

"I need to send some one a message" Sakura replied, turning around.

"To who?" Sasuke asked.

"A friend who's coming here from Sound to compete in a music contest or something ,we were supposed to meet up today but I have to take an extra shift today since some one has called in sick" Sakura explained.

"From Sound?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea…her name's Kin, I met her when I went there once with Zabuza-sensei and Haku-kun" Sakura said.

"Oh, I see, well you better hurry, I think I saw Kakashi coming up from the car park" Sasuke said.

"He won't be here for another hour or so" Sakura stated.

"How do you know?" Sasuke questioned.

"He hasn't seen Kurenai or Anko yet, they don't take home room classes" Sakura replied quietly.

"Oh" Sasuke murmured.

"And besides, even if he did see the two this morning, he's always late" Sakura explained as she put away her phone and opened up her text book.

"By he do you mean me, Haruno-san?" a voice asked as a figure loomed over the girl. It seemed everyone in the class gasped in fear from his sudden appearance.

"Wow, you're early today, is Anko-sensei and Kurenai-sensei not here today Sensei?" Sakura asked bluntly, not at all scared.

"Why would my being late have to do with those two?" Kakashi questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing, I just have art and P.E later on, it is very useful to know whether or not my teacher is here" Sakura replied.

"Anyway, class the reason I am apparently not late today" Kakashi explained glaring to Sakura after he had quieted down the class "Is because we have two new students today, replacing the two who moved schools over the holidays, you can come in now"

Slowly the door opened to reveal one dark haired male, almost the same to Sasuke and a girl female with red, messy hair and black framed glasses.

"Minna, this is Sai-san and Karin-san" Kakashi introduced "Is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Please to meet you" the Sai boy greeted with a way too fake smile.

"Ohayou minna-san" she also smiled fakely, but it wasn't picked up by any of the students, had Sakura been looking, she would have noticed "Watashi wa Haruno Karin"

Instantly, every one in the class looked up surprised aside Kakashi and Sakura.

'_Who is she?'_ Sakura questioned inwardly as she raised her head from the text book and looked at the red haired girl.

"Hey, hey! Sakura-nee-chan!" the girl waved "Minna, this is my onee-chan" Karin giggled as she ran to the pink haired girl and pulled her up from her desk.

"Sakura-san has a younger sister?" one of her fanboys whispered.

"She doesn't even look like her!" another whispered.

"She has to be smarter though because Sakura-san is already younger than us and that's her younger sister" another murmured.

"At least she's more open than her older sister" another replied quietly.

"Boys, boys, don't be so harsh to Sakura-san, I mean sure she's a little on the Ugly side, but she is also my fiancé" Sai said, this left every one quiet as they turned their gaze to their pale, smiling male.

The fangirls in the class room gasped, completely scandalized.

"You, Sai-san; am I correct?" Sakura said as she got out of the choker hold the supposedly younger sister of hers had on her.

"Yes that is my name" Sai nodded smiling.

"I'm sorry but I have never even met you before, you must be mistaking me with some one else" Sakura stated.

"You're Haruno Sakura correct?" Sai asked.

"One would assume that after learning my first name and hearing my supposedly younger sister introduce her self with her full name" Sakura replied.

"Well, if you are indeed Haruno Sakura, I have word from your Obaa-san and Oji-san from Moon that I am your fiancé" Sai explained. At the sound that he was here because of her grandparents, everything else clicked.

"I see" Sakura replied as she sat back down.

"Guess what onee-chan?" Karin asked.

"What?" Sakura asked, obviously still irritated.

"I'm in all your classes! Isn't that great?! I haven't seen you in ages!" Karin exclaimed happily yet fakely.

"Ding, ding, ding" that was the signal for the next class. Instantly Sakura began packing her bags.

"Onee-chan, matte!" Karin wailed as she attempted to chase after the pink haired girl who was about to make her way out of the class room. Instantly she stopped as the room was only left with her, Karin, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Gomen, Karin-san, I need to go do something, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-san, Naruto, can you guys look after her for me and take her to the History class with Iruka-sensei, that's what she would have next" Sakura muttered quietly before she left. As soon as she was out of the door Sasuke moved out the room as well to go after her.

* * *

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out, realizing she had stopped at her locker, her head resting on the metal door. Turning slowly towards him Sakura looked up, smiling warily, afraid of his expression slightly.

"You alright?" he asked cautiously.

"Aa…just a little…surprised" she replied as she her back leaned onto the lockers while she slid down to the floor unceremoniously "I guess I should have expected something like that" she laughed bitterly.

"Come on, let's go okay?" Sasuke encourage.

"Aa" she replied absentmindedly as she rose and allowed Sasuke to lead her back to the history class where the teacher was just getting in him self. Taking her seat, which was placed behind Sasuke at the very back corner, Sakura took out her equipment before turning her attention to the world outside. Clearly, the outside world was much more interesting than whatever any history lesson would offer.

It seemed it wasn't too long until the end of the lesson which left Sakura guiding her supposedly younger sister to their next class which was math, in which her only replies to any questions where mono-syllable grunts. She didn't even notice when Sasuke, or for that matter any one, tried to call out to her. During the morning break, Sakura didn't even realize what was going as her body subconsciously guided her to the closest library which in turn resulted in unanswered questions from her friends as they watched her move away.

Upon her arrival into the library, Sakura promptly sat at one of the big lounge chairs placed there for comfortable reading and pulled out one of her many text books that she happened to carry around, cracked it open and placed it on her lap as if it to read it, but clearly there was no reading going on. Later on, it wasn't until some one covered her eyes that she realized that some one was calling her. Jerking her head back promptly and pulling the hand down, she looked up to find a concerned Sasuke looking down at her.

"Clearly, you aren't alright" he stated before sitting on an adjacent chair and faced her.

"Aa…ho-how long have you been here?" Sakura asked nervously.

"A little over fifteen minutes" Sasuke replied. It took all her effort to not gape at her boyfriend.

"Gomen" she murmured as she turned her attention back to the text book on her lap.

"Tenten and that are worried about you" Sasuke stated "They were surprised to find you had a sister"

"T-they aren't the only ones…" she answered.

"They seem to like her though…they were all talking when I left" Sasuke said.

"I…I see" she replied "well that's good, she'll have some friends now" she smiled forcefully.

"Don't do that" he growled.

"Hai?" she blinked confused.

"I told you don't smile like that" he glared, almost playfully.

"Oh" she mouthed.

"Come on, let's go down and eat something, we got P.E next" Sasuke stated.

"Aa…that…I'm not that hungry right now…" Sakura replied "I'm just going to sit here for a while"

"Sakura, you haven't eaten anything since you woke up" he stated bluntly.

"Aa…that…I can go without food for a while" she said.

"Sakura" he growled warningly.

"D-daijobou! I…I just want to be alone right now" she explained hastily.

"…" Sasuke was speechless.

"Please, I just want to be alone for a bit-"

"ONEE-CHAAN!" a girl cried. Both recognised the voice. In seconds, the one who called her self her younger sister, glomped the pink haired girl and hugged her.

"Aa…Ka-Karin-san, n-nani?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Nee-chan! You left me alone!" she wailed.

"Da-daijobou! I…I was just checking something!" she replied quickly with a fake smile, how Sasuke hated that smile on her face at that moment.

"Honto ni?" Karin asked with (obviously fake) tears in her eyes.

"H-hai!" Sakura replied "W-why don't you go back down and talk to Tenten and that, they'll provide better company than I will while I err…look up stuff" she assured as she pried the girl off her.

"Okay!" she smiled, all too fakely "Come on Sasuke-sama!"

"Sasuke-_sama_?" Sakura gaped.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama, I LOVE Sasuke-sama, I'm sure he loves me too!" Karin squealed, battling her eyelashes at the youngest Uchiha.

"Oh, well, I'll be done in a minute okay? So just go back to Tenten and the rest" Sakura smiled forcefully.

"Okay, come on Sasuke-sama!" Karin cheered.

"I'm staying with your sister" Sasuke replied as he pried her off his arm.

"But Sasuke-sama!" Karin whined.

"_Just GO_!" Sasuke growled.

"H-hai!" Karin squeaked.

"Sakura" Sasuke growled.

"I know Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered "I know"

It was at that moment, the bell chose to ring.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned, offering a hand to her as she put away the book.

"Hai" she nodded and grabbed onto his hand, almost too tightly.

"We got P.E now huh?" Sakura murmured.

"Yea" Sasuke nodded as he guided them to the gym. Feeling his girlfriend tremble in his grasp, he clenched his hand around her and sent her a consoling look. Looking up at him at him, she understood what he was trying to say and smiled a less than fake and forced small smile at him, telling him she was okay…A mutual understanding between the both of them.

It was at that exact moment that both turned to continue walking to the gym that Sakura had the wind knocked out of her as she was collected in foreign arms.

In taking a sharp breath, Sakura looked around and froze for a second before doing the perfectly normal thing. Flipped onto the ground and at the time grabbed one of the arms that held her and flung the person across the hall, and if Sasuke heard correctly, he could have sworn he heard Sakura shout something along the lines of 'Shannaro', well…he'd definitely have to ask her what that meant later…

Glaring at the culprit, Sasuke could have sworn he heard a low growl coming from Sakura's throat. It was later confirmed as she spoke.

"What the _fuck _are _you_ of all people doing here?!" she snarled. Okay, so she knew the person.

"Aww…come on you know you love me!" the guy squealed. Sasuke had to do a double-take, the guy _squealed_?

"I _hate_ you, wait no, hate is too much of a weak word to express my feelings towards you!" Sakura glared.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned.

"_This_ _**thing**_is Chou Daisuke" Sakura explained. Instantly the name clicked in his head and Sakura was behind Sasuke who stood protectively in front of her.

"He's the one from then?" Sasuke asked, or more like growled.

"Yes" she replied.

"So she's been talking about me, I trust it was all good?" the boy called Daisuke grinned as he stood.

"Tch, yea right" Sakura glared.

"I hope you haven't been too unfaithful there my little Sakura" Daisuke grinned.

"…"

"You better not have been an unfaithful fiancé" Daisuke smirked evilly.

It was then something snapped in Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun step aside for a moment" she said quietly. Sasuke didn't need another warning, noticing her tone of voice and immediately stepped out of the way. It was then that Sakura disappeared from his sight, in almost a flash of light and reappeared next to Daisuke where she sent him flying, with what Sasuke would call both a punch_ and_ a kick, and slammed straight into the wall leaving a massive crater on said wall.

'_Note to self: Sakura can be a very violent person when she wants to, stay on her good side'_ Sasuke shuddered momentarily looking at his girl friend.

"Sakura, let's go" Sasuke called out, which broke her out of her angry reverie. Nodding her reply, she walked over to Sasuke and took his (offered) hand.

* * *

"That was one hell of a hit" Sasuke chuckled as they continued their way to the gym. Instantly Sakura blushed.

"We-well it was my revenge!" Sakura explained, embarrassed.

"Good job" Sasuke smiled "And here I was thinking before you said his name that he was an old lover"

Again all Sakura could do was blush "N-No way! I…I….that is…I-"

"I know, I know" Sasuke chuckled _'She's back to normal now'_

"You little BITCH!!" some one growled. Turning around, they were mildly surprised to see Akaya running at her, which her fist ready to punch her. Instinctively, Sakura pushed Sasuke out of the way, dodged and pushed away the incoming punch and returned the attack with a punch of her own, once again it sent the victim flying.

"I hate you!" Akaya growled. Sakura blinked, just what had she done _now_?

"Yes, we all have established that we feel a certain emotion towards each other" Sakura stated "But what exactly inspired an attack this time?"

"You've hurt Daisuke-kun!" Akaya growled.

"…Oh!" Sakura exclaimed "_that_, he brought that upon him self" Sakura stated before walking away, following Sasuke.

* * *

"You have got to stop sending people flying!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"They deserved it" Sakura huffed.

"I suppose"

* * *

"Alright class, if you didn't remember like I expected any of you too any way, we're doing the fitness testing today! You better get a decent result you maggots!" Anko boomed "We're doing the beep test first, all males up first!"

"Hai!" the class chorused.

* * *

As expected, the males left were Naruto, Sasuke and Neji and Shikamaru had long ago stopped, saying it was too troublesome. Ironically, the only reason any of them stopped was because Anko said they wouldn't have enough time to do anything else.

"Now, up you get girls!" Anko shouted. Instantly, the girls of the class stood up and walked over to the line where they were to run from.

"Forehead girl, no matter what you say, we're in competition, I am going to beat you and whoever comes on top wins!" Ino remarked before walking away from her. Blinking, Sakura stared at the retreating back of Ino, confused about what she said, clearly, _someone_ was not playing attention. Shrugging it off, Sakura turned her attention to her goal; the end of the twenty metre hall.

It is said, the so called 'beep test' was to test the rate at which oxygen can be consumed. So simply, the aim was to get blood pumping, and to do that, the test said that one must run up the halls at a particular rate, listening to a particular tape, by listening to the tape as you ran up and down the hall (or up and down twenty metres) one would notice that there would be numbers or _levels_ as many called them. The level that you ended on is then converted into a blood/oxygen rate or whatever it is which tells you the rate of your blood converting into oxygen or whatever. To say this test was the most grueling would be an understatement for some but an overstatement for others.

Sakura sighed, if she had known that _this_ was today (which she probably did but forgot) and knew that Sasuke had planned to pull her out of her nice and warm bed she would have had a hair tie prepared, now she was going to have to run with her, surprisingly still tame hair, out! It was not something _anyone_ enjoyed. Doing a couple of quick stretches, Sakura prepared her self for the test.

"Ready girls?" Anko called out.

"Hai!" the majority of them called out. Instantly the tape started, calling out what sounded like level 1.1.

While most ran, it seemed Sakura and Tenten were the only logical ones who didn't and instead paced them selves with a slightly brisk walk. Looking around it seemed a few were out of breath already Sakura noted.

'_Idiots'_ was all she could think as the test continued.

* * *

Eventually, even the slow paced girls (Tenten and Sakura) were forced to start moving at a quicker rate, which left them in a slow jog. Some had already dropped out, considering it was around the 5.8 level, which is pretty good for girls of their age, a couple of them being Hinata and Temari, but it seemed it didn't even stop the fangirls. For once in their life, they didn't stop after 1.1 and had endured much longer than they usually would, if only to beat Sakura. Tenten was at least astounded as she noticed the fangirls had yet to drop out, but that wouldn't stop her from dropping out, there was _no_ way she was going to _lose_ to fangirls, it was a matter of pride!

Slowly, Tenten and Sakura picked up their pace and were now jogging at a much faster pace which kept up with the fangirls who had decided to slow down a bit (finally) and not waste their energy. At about the 6.7 mark, all the fangirls except Ino had dropped, leaving it with only Ino, Tenten and Sakura running up and down the hall. It was at 6.8 that Ino collapsed and had to be dragged off by her 'friends' leaving Sakura and Tenten as the remaining girls. It was then at 10.8 that Tenten couldn't take any more and stopped half way through the 10.9 round, falling onto Neji without any care except to breathe, which left Sakura running on her lonesome. It was at 11.1 that Sasuke noticed a look in Sakura's eyes, one that told him that she was not even paying attention to her surroundings and wasn't even taking it seriously; it took all his willpower to not sigh. He could give a pretty good guess to what was on her mind; he had to at least give her points for continuing and thinking about something completely different at the same time, in fact, by the looks of it, she made it look like a walk in the park.

Half way though 12.5 Sasuke could see the slightest drops of sweat forming on her forehead, which either meant she was actually trying now, or her body was starting to get really hot, the slight flush on her cheeks was a bit of a give a way. She would give way soon, Sasuke believed. Unfortunately, his suspicions were not confirmed as she continued to run as level 20.4 began. It was after she finished level 21.5 that Anko told her to stop, a few levels before what the boys achieved. Complying with the order of her teacher, Sakura stopped and stood still as various students came up to her and congratulated her on achievement. It seemed that while her younger sister was (believed to be) good at academics, the older of the two was better at athletics, which seemed obvious as her sister dropped out at around 1.7. Even so, Sakura was clearly the better of the two no matter how smart the younger was, if you ignored personality that was.

Thanking them, she smiled, seemingly not the least out of breath and walked towards her friends, who also congratulated her.

"As expected of you Sakura-chan, anything less just wouldn't be right ne?" Temari cheered.

"Yea, I wasn't surprised you lasted so much longer than me, it's expected that you would perform so greatly without a bead of sweat on you" Tenten grinned.

Smiling, Sakura nodded as if saying her thanks and waited as Anko instructed that students disperse and begin the other tests. As everyone left her, Sakura began to breathe a hell of a lot heavier, where no one was around to see her. Sighing at her, Sasuke grabbed his water bottle, went over and handed it to her. Looking at the water bottle, she smiled before declining. Instantly, Sasuke noticed, how she tried to slow her breathing down to her normal rate.

"Drink" Sasuke demanded "You're body will cool down faster that way"

Cautiously, Sakura took the water bottle, opened the cap and slowly drank the cool liquid. It was when the liquid hit her tongue that Sakura realized the water had a taste. Finishing a quick sip, she put the cap back on and gave it back to Sasuke who refused to receive it.

"Drink more" he demanded "Also, _breathe_"

She blinked. He had noticed that she had forced her breath to slow down?! Sure she was dying for a drink, but she would wait until no one was around so that she could lose any humanity and composure she had and drink like a dog and no one would notice or see!

"Sakura" Sasuke growled. Sakura's breath hitched as she was brought out of her thoughts.

"Just relax okay?" Sasuke smiled quietly as he sat down with her and rubbed her back. Instantly her breathe went back to what it was and she was rapidly inhaling and exhaling. Holding onto the base of her throat, Sakura did her best to calm her breaths and slow it down to a degree where she wouldn't sound like a huffing and puffing dog, but her attempts failed, it seemed it was a bit hard for her to breathe at that moment.

"You pushed your self too hard Sakura" Sasuke frowned as he rubbed her back. It seemed both knew it would be a while before she would speak again as she doubled on her self as she attempted to get some more oxygen into her. Coughing slightly for about a minute, Sakura sat up properly and promptly flicked the cap off Sasuke's bottle open and finished off the contents without a second thought. It was when the water was gone that she realized what she had just done, to which Sasuke laughed at her. Putting the lid back on the bottle, she sheepishly handed back the bottle.

"Sorry" she said meekly.

"That's my girl" Sasuke chuckled "Feeling better?" he asked.

"…Yea" she nodded.

"You shouldn't have pushed your self that hard" Sasuke stated, frowning.

"Aa…I didn't mean too, originally I planned to stop at 1.1" Sakura meekly grinned "I didn't even realize what level it was at when Anko-sensei told me to stop"

"I figured as much" Sasuke sighed "I noticed you weren't paying attention"

"I had no reason to do this properly, I already did one a couple of days ago, besides, what do I care about what some one thinks of my fitness? I know what level I'm at not some tape" Sakura stated.

"I expected you'd say something like that" Sasuke chuckled.

"And aside that, most people should know, after seeing my gymnastics routine and various other sports, of my ability in flexibility, balance, endurance, reflex, agility and speed" Sakura sighed "Why should I have to do something that involves some much effort?" Sakura asked lazily. All Sasuke could do was laugh.

"Fine then Forehead-girl, if you're so great, then you won't mind a bit of a challenge" Ino smirked.

"…"

"All you have to do, quite simply is to complete the course, I just set up for you, while completing these tests, simple no?" Ino sneered.

"Do I _have_ to?" Sakura sighed "I can't be bothered"

"If you want to keep Sasuke-kun, you had better get your butt off that seat!" Ino growled.

"I don't _own_ Sasuke-kun!" Sakura glared.

"Of course you don't, I will!" Ino sneered. Instantly, Sakura had to be restrained by Sasuke, who knew she was about to send, an (almost) innocent victim (not) flying (soaring/through the gym wall).

"Fine Yamanaka, I will go through this course of yours, but I am still refusing to fight over ownership of someone" Sakura growled as she got out of Sasuke's hold and stood up "Lead the way"

* * *

Instantly the two girls were in front of a balance beam. In Ino's hand was a ball and a ribbon.

"I think the whole course is pretty obvious" Ino stated. Going over the course, Sakura noted that it was actually pretty well done for someone of her intellect and ability. From the beam, one way or another she was to jump off, run in a zigzag pattern around markers which would lead to a fifty metre sprint. After said sprint, it seemed a station was set up for sit ups and flexibility, and after that there was the standing long jump and a ball toss, where the course would end.

"Is this it?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not, you'll be doing all this while acting as if it were one of your gymnastics routines; have fun" Ino mocked.

"Fine" Sakura growled.

"Good now go over to the balance beam and stand on the ball while twirling the ribbon" Ino smirked evilly.

'_Something's up'_ Sakura noted before complying with Ino's order _'May be she saw one of my routines, I used this in the national tournament last year'_

With one foot on the ball and the other bent and on the side of her knee, while on the balance beam, Sakura began to twirl the ribbon, anticipating that Ino was about to do something. It was about five minutes of balancing and twirling did Ino decide to do something. Almost completely oblivious, Sakura was awoken out of her mind when she felt the ground under her shaking. Turning to face Ino, Sakura's face shouted fear as Ino rammed into the beam. Loosing her balance for one second, Sakura bounced off the ball and as quickly as she could, released the ribbon in her hand while at the same time landing in a position which could be considered elegant. It seemed the only person to notice that she had landed even the slightest out of place was Sakura her self and ironically Sasuke.

The resulting slamming from the fallen beam attracted the attention of everyone in the class. As quickly as she had jumped, Sakura was now running in a zigzag motion around the markers, that was fast, light footed but at the same time, looked like something she had pulled out of her many routines. Running as quickly as she possibly could over fifty metres, Sakura twirled and as she twirled she grew closer to the ground where she lay in a lying position and completed a huge number of sit ups within the minute required.

Completing the sit ups, she log rolled over to the station where the equipment to test flexibility was stationed. Literally bending over herself and pushing the dial of the machine, she held that position for three seconds before log rolling once again to the standing long jump, flipped, almost awkwardly and stood for a second to ready her self in the jump. Opposite her was where she was aiming. Standing completely still she jumped as if her legs were bound together and landed a metre and a half away before crumpling into a ball and rolling to the other end of the room were she twisted into a sitting position and sat facing the standing long jump station. With basket ball in hand and her back firmly against the wall, she tossed the ball while at the same time kept her back against the wall. With that done, the routine was done. Glaring at Ino, she quickly stood up and went to the blonde girl.

"I've done what you've thrown at me Yamanaka, now _leave me the fuck alone_" she seethed before walking away leaving a speechless Ino, oddly the whole time, Anko noticed nothing unusual.

"Wow, Haruno-san is so amazing!" a girl whispered.

"What else would you expect from her? She's perfect!" another replied.

"Yea, anything less just isn't right"

"Yea, as expected of Haruno-chan to do so well, no one else would be able to something like that and make it look graceful"

Upon hearing those quiet murmurs, Sakura averted her attention else where.

"Tch" she scoffed.

Walking out of the gymnastics hall and towards the outside where the track was Sakura continued her way, leaving a deadly trail behind her. Upon stepping outside and into the fresh air, she quickly side stepped around the side of the gym, found her way to the roof of the wing she was and leaned on the wall of the roof door before sliding down in a heap. With her right leg lying down and the other propped up against her chest, she buried her head into the arm which leant on her left leg and sighed deeply.

When she woke up this morning she had not anticipated _any_ of this happening, it was too much. Maybe it's all a dream and she would wake up in her bed, her nice and comfortable bed where she would snuggle into further because it wasn't a school day and was in fact the weekend where no one would bother her. Where there would be no Ino yelling, screaming and demanding; where there would be no giggling fangirls; where there was no such thing as two unknown fiancés; where a younger sister did not exist; where no one but her self would exist.

Suddenly a dark shadow loomed over her being.

It was then she knew it wasn't a bad dream, she knew it was all real, all because Sasuke came up to her. She knew it was him, she knew it wasn't one of those who called them selves her friends, she knew it wasn't a teacher telling her to get back inside, she knew it wasn't any annoying fangirls to make meaningless chatter. She just _knew_ it was him. Maybe it was because of his particular scent, perhaps the shadow that loomed over her, perhaps the silence that had prevailed over the two, but more than likely, it was because she just knew his presence better than any one else's. With that said, she broke the silence between the two.

"Sasuke-kun…" she began with her head still buried among her arm.

"Aa?" he replied, confirming it was in fact him.

"I'm tired" she whispered, seemingly so it could only be heard by him and him alone. Instantly he knew she wasn't just talking about being sleepy.

"It'll be okay" he assured as he bent down and sat next to her so he could hear her better and console her.

"I'm really tired" she repeated.

"I know" he whispered bringing her into a tight hug "I know"

"I want to go home" she murmured, thought it was barely audible as she lay on his lap and clenched his gym shorts tightly.

"I know" Sasuke replied as he rubbed her back and pulled out his phone. Dialing the number code, he brought the phone to his ear and waited for the other end to reply. Almost instantly he was talking.

"Gomen, but is Daichi there?" Sasuke asked.

* * *

Itachi was not happy, here he was in the middle of a university lecture, a very, _very _important one I might add and his brother was calling him for god knows what reason, who by the way should have been in class.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Itachi asked quietly "I'm in the middle of a lecture here!"

"_Gomen, but is Daichi there?"_ he asked.

"Why?" Itachi asked back.

"_Sakura wants to-"_ Sasuke replied.

"Why are you two out of class? If kaa-san finds out you are SO dead!" Itachi hissed.

"_She wants to…hold on Itachi"_ he replied, it seemed there was going to be a switch on the other end.

"_Gomen Itachi-san I should have known you were in a lecture" _it sounded like Sakura. Okay, so what was little Miss study-study-study-and-never-miss-class doing _out_ **of **class. It was practically a taboo for her.

"Sakura?" Itachi questioned. Instantly that got the attention of the one beside him who was tentatively listening to Itachi on the phone. Actually not only the one called, but rather, all of his other friends who were sitting in completely opposite parts of the room were looking at Itachi with questioning eyes.

"_Is nii-sama there?"_ she asked.

"Yea, why?" Itachi asked.

"_Can I speak to him?"_ she requested. Okay, this really was weird, she was _asking_ if her brother was there and to speak with him. She had definitely lost one of the more important marbles in her bag.

"Sure" he replied.

"Oi, Daichi, it's your imouto" Itachi explained, handing him the phone.

"Saku-chan?" he questioned as he held the phone to his ear.

"_Nii-sama, can you please come and pick me up and sign me out?"_ Sakura asked, she was definitely pleading.

"You feeling okay Saku-chan?" Daichi asked.

"…_please Nii-sama, I just want to go home"_ it sounded like she was almost whimpering.

"Okay Saku-chan, I'll be there as soon as I can" Daichi sighed.

"_Arigato Nii-sama"_ she whispered before the phone hung up.

"Excuse me, but can I please leave sensei?" Daichi asked as he stood, which alerted his friends around him a great deal.

"Why?" the teacher down at front asked.

"My younger sister is not feeling well, I just got a call from the school" he explained.

"Go ahead" the teacher nodded. It wasn't long before four others stood up.

"Where are you going?" the teacher asked.

"With Daichi" Itachi replied before the five evacuated and left the lecture room.

Almost five seconds later, there was a loud screech and then the revving of three cars which sped off instantly. Important university lectures were one thing but when their (for some) surrogate little sister was asking to be taken home and whimpering, it sounded like all five of them had heard, then aforementioned lectures took

second place. There was no comparison. It was quite clear what was more important, which was rather obvious to the teacher at the front who stood flabbergasted as five of his students left without any other words except that Daichi's sister was not feeling well.

* * *

Moments later, Sasuke had gotten a call, which was instantly answered.

"Hello?" Sasuke half asked while looking at his sleeping girl friend, clearly she was very tired.

"_Okay Sasuke, we're here" _It sounded like his brother.

"We?" Sasuke gaped.

"…_Yea…anyway where are you?"_ he asked.

"On the north wing roof" Sasuke replied.

"_Why are you there of all places?"_ Itachi asked.

"Ask Sakura when you get here" Sasuke replied before he hung up. The idea of waking up said tired girl didn't sound very appealing right now as he watched her sleep.

Not one minute later it seemed that the roof door slammed open and out came Sakura's brother, his own brother, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu and Tobi.

"You know, I don't think I recall Sakura asking for _all_ of you" Sasuke sighed.

"It just happened" Daichi shrugged.

"Is Cherry-chan okay un?!" Deidara exclaimed loudly. Instantly Sasori hit him over the head.

"Waah! Danna un! What was that for un?!" Deidara cried.

"Shut up you Idiot, can't you see she's asleep?" Sasori sighed.

"Oh un!" Deidara mouthed.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Deidara hissed, hitting him over the head.

"I'm surprised she didn't wake up from that" Daichi mused.

"Aa…she said she was _tired_" Sasuke explained, emphasizing that her meaning of tired wasn't just the sleep meaning of tired.

"With everything going on her life, I wouldn't be surprised, it's tiring just _watching _it" Sasori mused. Picking up the sleeping girl, Daichi smiled slightly at her before turning his attention to Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke" he smiled.

"Aa" Sasuke nodded as he watched the University students take off, well all except his brother.

"What happened?" Itachi asked.

"A lot" was all Sasuke had said.

"I see" Itachi nodded before leaving, leaving a quite an amused Sasuke. It seemed Sakura made an interesting place in his brother's heart. It seemed she did that to a lot of people.

* * *

As Itachi came up to his car, Daichi seemed infinitely happier than when he brought his own car. Making sure his sister was okay was a big thing, but getting in trouble from the law was not exactly on the top of his to-do list at the moment, and surely enough, Itachi drove a lot calmer than what he would have at that moment. It's a good thing Itachi drove instead today. Sliding into the back seat of Itachi's car, the three cars sped off towards the Haruno Mansion.

* * *

Upon stepping inside of the place Daichi called home, he promptly sped up to Sakura's room after he said he would meet the others in the north wing entertainment to drop the girl off in her room. Upon arriving in her room, he found it mind numbingly dark and not to mention cold. Keeping that in mind, he placed his sister onto her way larger than her bed and proceeded to her wardrobe which was fortunately unlocked. Looking around, he instantly found a pair of pajamas that she wouldn't normally wear and grabbed them. Stepping back out of the wardrobe, he walked over to the pink haired girl who was still sleeping.

Sighing slightly, he stripped her of her sport uniform which she still had on and quickly changed her into the night gown he had grabbed for her. It reached to her mid thigh and was a long loose sleeved. It had a high collar which was buttoned up at the top of her collar bone where a small pink bow was tied up and stood out compared to the very pale pink gown. Satisfied that the pajamas fit, Daichi picked her up and moved, so that he could place her under the covers of her bed. After finally tucking her in, he tucked a stray hair behind her ear and turned so that he could meet up with his friends. As he made one step, he felt some one tug at his baggy pants. Turning around, the first thing he noticed were the emerald eyes which dully shone back at him.

"Saku-chan?" he questioned as he turned his attention back to her.

"You were in the middle of an important lecture weren't you?" Sakura murmured, with a tone that sounded guilty.

"Don't worry about it Saku-chan" Daichi assured as he sat down on the bed and held onto her hand.

"But…" she began.

"It's fine okay?" Daichi sighed.

"Gomen" she whispered before unconsciousness took over again.

"You have nothing to apologize for Saku-chan" he replied quietly as he tucked her in again and left her room.

* * *

"How is she?" Sasori asked.

"I think she's gone delusional" Daichi sighed "She woke up, for about five minutes and apologized to _me_ about me missing a uni lecture"

"You're right she has gone delusional" Itachi chuckled.

"Yea she has" Daichi mused. It was then mutually decided that moping would do no good and so the group of uni students, set up the x-box360 and began to play Halo3© on the recently bought LCD 42 inch screen, which brought out the graphics wonderfully Daichi proud-fully noticed.

* * *

It seemed hours later, judging by the night sky, that Sakura had walked into to find seven uni students cooped up in the north wing entertainment room, far too engrossed in the game they called Halo3©. After having a quick shower to remove the sweat that stuck to her and made her smell horrible, the pink haired girl changed into a similar night gown to the one she was wearing (the only difference was that this one was purple) and dried her hair before tying it into two ponytails on either side of her head. It wasn't though, until she spoke that any one noticed she was there.

"Nii-sama…" she began as quiet as a mouse.

"Saku-chan! You're awake!" Daichi exclaimed as the game was immediately paused and Daichi went over to her "You feeling any better?"

"Aa…sort of…Nii-sama, can I asked you a question?" she asked nervously.

"Aside the one now?" Daichi asked.

"Aa…yea…"

"Go ahead"

"D-do we have a younger sister?" Sakura asked.

"A what?" Daichi gaped.

"You really are getting delusional Cherry-chan un!" Deidara gasped.

"I couldn't believe it until I saw it" Itachi nodded in agreement.

"What would make you think that?" Daichi asked, bending down to her level so he could look in the eye, he was definitely more than twice her size it felt at times.

"There was a new girl at school today, she said she was my younger sister" Sakura explained "I wasn't sure if it was true…"

"What did she say her name was?" Daichi asked.

"Haruno Karin, she said I was her older sister" Sakura replied.

"Nope, that one is definitely not your sister; trust me" Daichi assured.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Definitely" Daichi nodded.

"A-another thing…" Sakura trailed off.

"Yes?" Daichi asked.

"Two new boys at school claimed that I was engaged to them-"

"They WHAT?!" half of the room boomed.

"Said I was engaged to them?" Sakura replied uncertainly.

"Tell me their names un, I'm going to kill them un!" Deidara growled.

"Th-that's n-not what concerns me the most…" Sakura stammered as she backed away from a seething Deidara "O-one of them said that our grandparents had something to do with it, can they really do that?"

"No, they can't, only your legal guardian, which is ironically your self can put you into anything such as that without any consent" Itachi stated.

"Really? There's nothing in some legal document in our family that can allow them to do so?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"I don't know about that one…" Itachi sighed.

"Oh I see" Sakura sighed.

"From what I remember Saku-chan, they can't" Daichi stated.

"I hope so, both of those guys are idiots" Sakura grumbled.

"Just curious, who are these two kids?" Sasori asked.

"Some kid called Sai and a stupid kid who tried to get in my pants in Suna called Daisuke" Sakura grumbled.

"Did you punch that one un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, I did in fact, bastard tried to claim me as his" Sakura grumbled.

"Good girl un!" Deidara smirked as he pat her head.

"Remember Sakura if they try to make a move on you, punch their head in, we can't always appear like we did today" Sasori stated.

"Yea, it wastes a lot of time Midget!" Kisame snapped playfully.

"I-I…I only meant for Nii-sama to come, why are you all here?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Because our little sister called un" Deidara grinned.

"…"

"Besides, since when does the Midget call, it's like once in a blue moon" Kisame grinned.

"Don't worry Saku-chan, oh you better call Sasuke, he was a little worried when we left I believe" Daichi grinned ushering her out of the room.

"H-hai!" Sakura nodded before scurrying towards her room.

* * *

Sitting on her bed, she dialed the required number and pressed the phone against her ear and waited for the other line to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ Thank Kami it was Sasuke's voice and not one of the maids who happened to pick up Sasuke's mobile.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned.

"_Yea Sakura?"_ Sasuke asked.

"Sorry for making you worry" Sakura murmured.

"_Don't worry about it Sakura, you've had a tiring day, go back to sleep okay?" _Sasuke said.

"Thanks for calling Nii-sama Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered.

"_But?"_

"W-why did your brother and the others come?" Sakura asked hurriedly.

"_I still haven't got a clue, by the way, tell Itachi Kaa-san wants him home soon"_ Sasuke stated.

"Okay" Sakura nodded.

"_Oh yea, Sakura?"_

"H-hai?"

"_Are you feeling any better now? Did you learn anything?"_

"Aa…yea…sort of…Nii-sama said that Karin-san is not my sister and he was sure that my grandparents could do anything about putting me into an arranged marriage" Sakura stated.

"_That's a relief"_ Sasuke sighed.

"Yes it is, I don't feel as stressed now" Sakura smiled.

"_Good, because after seeing you go through a stress day, it's tiring in its own"_

"Sorry"

"_Don't worry about it, anyway, I'm just curious, what did you mean this morning when you said that the trophy Chiyo claimed was hears was yours?"_

"After my first big gymnastics tournament, I was waiting for Daichi to pick me up, but before Daichi could get to me, she took away my trophy"

"_Oh I see, so the punch you gave her was quite deserving"_ Sasuke chuckled.

"I like to think so" Sakura replied.

"_Oh yea, Sakura, how's your ankle?"_ Sasuke asked. Sakura just stared for a moment.

"_Sakura?"_

"N-nani? W-what are you talking about" Sakura asked.

"_Sakura. I saw it when you landed off the balance beam" _Sasuke stated.

"Was I that obvious?" Sakura gaped.

"_Of course not, no one else noticed"_ Sasuke sneered.

"Well that's a relief" Sakura sighed.

"_Why do you work so hard to look like you are never affected by anything?"_

"Because of everyone expects it is suppose" Sakura sighed as she tried to muffle a yawn.

"_Go to sleep Sakura" _

"Demo-"

"_Sleep"_

"Just one question"

"_What?"_

"You aren't going to come and wake me up tomorrow are you?"

"_You better get to sleep now if you don't want that to happen" _Sasuke threatened slightly playfully.

"Hai. Oyasumi Sasuke-kun"

"_Aa, Oyasumi Sakura"_

Hanging up the phone, Sakura smiled a smile of relief before placing her phone onto her bed. Taking Sasuke's advice (more like demand), Sakura quietly shuffled over to her large bed and prepared to hop back into bed and sleep when her brother opened up her bed room door without bothering to knock and stormed in. Behind him were all of his friends, while in the grasp of Deidara and Kisame were two boys that Sakura immediately recognised.

"Saku-chan do you know these two?" Daichi asked pointing to the two captive males. Not even needing to glance at them, Sakura nodded.

"These are the ones from today Nii-sama" Sakura stated.

"Oh?" Deidara grinned evilly.

"Yea" Sakura nodded.

"Hmm…Saku-chan is such a cute name, I shall call you that from now on!" Daisuke grinned. Instantly he boys face was punched in.

"The only who is _allowed_ to call her that is me or her friends or my friends!" Daichi growled.

"But I am her fiancé" Daisuke sneered.

"Yea well I'm her brother" Daichi growled.

"Cherry-chan can we get rid of them please un?" Deidara pleaded.

"I guess Cherry-chan is a cuter name" Daisuke mused, again his was punched.

"Only I am allowed to call her that un" Deidara growled.

"I can call her what ever I like, I'm her fiancé" Daisuke roared.

"Yea, well to get anywhere closer to her you are going to have to get the approval of all of us" Sasori stated.

"You can't do anything!" Daisuke sneered.

"On the contrary, all boys that the Midget brings home with romantic interest have to go through us first for approval" Kisame smirked.

'_Since when was this rule in place?!'_ Sakura gaped inwardly as she watched the scene.

"And we only approve of a select few un" Deidara sneered.

"You can't do that, her grandparents already set this up!" Daisuke laughed.

"They have no power over Sakura's affairs anymore" Itachi stated.

"I say we kill them" Zetsu cackled.

"A-ano…w-what are they doing here?" Sakura asked.

"We're here to live" Sai explained "It's all part of the contract"

"Contract?" Sakura questioned. Instantly two manila folders were pulled out and shown to her. Flipping on the light switch for her desk lamp, Sakura sat down and her eyes ran over the legal documents.

"…no" Sakura murmured.

"Saku-chan?"

"Itachi can you go over these documents, I may have missed something, but it says that my grandparents can put me into an arranged marriage because of one reason or another, you're better with this stuff than I am" Sakura murmured as she handed them to Itachi before almost literally slamming her head on the desk. Moments later, after reading both documents, Itachi almost gaped.

"Flawless" Itachi had said in one word "In that document it said they are to live here until the marriage"

"See I told you, now, call a maid, will you! My luggage is waiting!" Daisuke smirked.

"This house doesn't have hired help you idiot un" Deidara scoffed.

"What?! But you're loaded!!" Daisuke exclaimed. It was at 0.235367909493692099 seconds later exactly that he was sent flying outside Sakura's room and into the hallway. Once again, they could see the boy at least twenty metres down said hallway and completely beaten up. Knowing full well who it was that sent the boy flying, the uni students immediately surrounded Sakura.

"Good girl Cherry-chan un!" Deidara grinned.

"As expected of you, I bet that required hardly any effort" Sasori mused.

"That is exactly how I want you to kick their butts Midget" Kisame grinned.

"Now remember Sai, or whatever your name is, you make any fast moves, and you'll be getting the same thing that idiot received, only from us, and we are a hell of a lot more merciless when it comes to our little sister" Sasori stated.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

Finally! After what seemed like _hours_ both of my so called fiancés were settled in, much to _everyone's_ but their own distaste. I mean, why should I have to house that bastard and some random huh? I mean, I don't see _him_ for almost 4 years and suddenly he's back in my life? Because of grandparents I had only recently met no less? Please, some one, tell me that there is _something_ wrong with the whole thing!

Thankfully, since the house…err…_mansion_ is so big…err…_huge_, Nii-sama managed to find a couple of rooms far, _far_, _**far**_ away from my room (no one wanted them within a 50 metre radius of my room) and his (he didn't want to deal with them, enough said). I suppose, I am glad I do have Nii-sama, other wise I most likely would be with some stupid grandparents in the middle of Tea or Moon or wherever it was that they lived. Not that I'd openly admit such a thing, I would be clearly crazy if I admitted that to his face (or any others for that matter), I suppose that goes the same for Nii-sama's friends too…they really seem to be very…I suppose the word is protective of me, it is nice in a way, I just never expect it at times…

END POV

* * *

Sakura sighed deeply. It was only one week after those freaks appeared in her life and she was just about ready to shoot someone; namely, Karin. Did that girl have no shame at all?! Sure, she and Sasuke knew that the red head no relation to the pinkette but no one else did, and Sakura planned on keeping it that way for a while to see what she would do, and what does she do? Attempt to take away her boyfriend?! Sakura thought it was quite clear that she and Sasuke were together but apparently not as she, like Ino shamelessly flirted with Sasuke at any chance she got! Of course, Sasuke hated her with a passion and slowly everyone else hated her, it was almost like she was a mini-Ino only she was so much more fake and not to mention stupid! After a recent pop quiz, that was more than obvious, sure she knew some things, but so did every one else in the class (aside Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata) (Shikamaru just could not be bothered) and she actually ended up getting _below_ Ino, that in itself was a feat!

In simple, she was an annoying, shameless fangirl.

But, some how, unlike normal fangirls, no one seemed to pick up on her desperate act, and god-forbid, _liked_ her! Sakura had to give her credit though, she was able to come in, no less than a week and she was popular, despite her horrid looks and fake personality.

Maybe she was so popular because people thought she was a Haruno, it was like that sort of when the kids at school found out about her true identity.

Glancing at her boyfriend for a brief moment (who was sitting across the classroom from her) she smiled slightly before she turned her attention back to the front where Kakashi was explaining yet another math problem for some topic which she already knew by heart and had completed almost six months ago in her own time. Just why the hell couldn't everyone else keep up with her pace? Maybe it had something to do with Kakashi laziness, lateness and certain fondness to a certain orange explicit novel.

'_What a pain'_ Sakura sighed. Yet again Kakashi explained how to the problem and yet again at least half the class didn't understand how the hell the angle of the triangle on the right was the same as the triangle on the left despite the fact the triangle on the left was at least five times bigger. So yet again, he was again going through the proofs to why triangle R was the same as Triangle R and how they were only different because of size, and that alone took a while to explain that they were in ratio to each other.

'_Can't the just un-dumb themselves?'_ she whined mentally before averting her attention to the window next to her and the outside world which she couldn't enter for at least another period.

"Oh, that reminds me" Kakashi suddenly said.

"…" the class sweatdropped.

"Don't forget, the year trip is coming up in two weeks, this year we are going to the snow" Kakashi grinned "And yes, Haruno-san, you have to go" Kakashi sneered shooting down the hand that was about to rise. Grumbling in annoyance, she lowered her hand.

"And yes, Haruno-san, that means if you suddenly come down with some rare skin disease and can't step outside for years because of said disease you will have to come still, because we all know that said disease will not just pop out of thin air" Kakashi smirked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the common cold, but that sounds _so_ much more believable" Sakura remarked sarcastically "If I said I suddenly died or something as severe as that, would I still have to go?"

"Yes you would, we would some how revive you and drag you kicking and screaming okay?" Kakashi grinned.

'_Bastard'_ Sakura glared.

"Yes, Haruno-san, that is quite accurate, I was conceived before my parents married" Kakashi said smugly.

'…_pedoph-'_

"Don't even think of finishing that thought Haruno-san" Kakashi threatened.

'…'

"I thought so" Kakashi grinned. Grumbling in annoyance, she huffed angrily and turned her attention to the window and outside world again.

'_Damn…that means I have to go shopping'_ Sakura grunted.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, don't you just LOVE these school trips?!" Tenten grinned, knowing full well that said girl hated said school trips. Sending a glare in the brown haired girl's direction, Sakura trudged away from Tenten and started gliding home on her roller blades, making a mental list.

'_1. Go shopping for stuff for trip._

_2. Pack bags for trip._

_3. Suddenly fall ill for said trip then leave country so they can't find me. Kills two birds with one stone_

_4. Kill Kakashi.'_

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" a voice screamed in pure delight.

'_5. Kill grandparents and supposed fiancés too while I'm at it, if I'm going to get charged with one, I may as well add a few to even things out'_

"Well hello there Ugly" Sai remarked.

"Ugh!" Sakura grunted and with that, forced her self to speed up her pace, leaving the two males in her dust.

Those two _things_ behind her were also a reason for her to sigh dramatically. It seemed both unanimously decided that they'd go out of their way to complain about _anything_ just so she would go to them to make their…stay…more comfortable, just so they'd shut up of course. She had a rough guess that by the next week she would have gone mad, at least anyway. Maybe she'd let them stay until she found that flaw she _knew_ was in those stupid contracts so she could kick them out.

They seem so unsuspecting, Sakura mused to her self, which give her so much more satisfaction once she kicked them out for good. Oh she just couldn't wait!

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

Hmm…my bed's exceptionally warm this morning…strange…mmhmm, it actually quite comfortable…especially with whatever my arms are hugging…

What. The. Hell.

Instantly, as I notice that some one else is in my bed, my eyes shoot open and almost bulge out of their sockets when I see what's…or more like _who_ is in my bed…

Sakura.

Just what is she doing here in my bed…

Oh…right…

_FLASH BACK…_

'_knock, knock'_

_That was the door._

_If that was a maid trying to get a look at him in his pajamas again, he was going to murder her! _

_Who, in their right mind knocks on someone's door at 3 am?! _

_An idiot that's who…let me re-phrase that, a dead idiot walking! _

"_knock, knock"_

_Grumbling to himself, he mused letting the maid (he assumed) go, but it seemed said maid Would. Not. Leave. His. Freaking. Door. _

_To be honest, it was quite weird that a maid would be working at this time of the morning, even more so that this maid would persevere and wait for him to open the door. Usually, if he didn't answer, that meant he was still asleep and they would bring out a key to unlock the door and do whatever they had to while he slept. _

"_knock, knock"_

_Grumbling in pure annoyance, he tossed the covers off him self and stomped to the door. _

"_Sasuke-kun, are you awake?" a voice whispered. He froze._

_Just what the hell was she doing here?_

"_Sasuke-kun?" the female voice repeated._

"_Aa" Sasuke sighed as he cracked open the door. Looking at the pink haired girl on the other side of the door frame, Sasuke almost fell over when he realized what she was wearing; a satin violet singlet top which reached just below her hip and black bike shorts. Her hair was slightly messy and her feet were shoe-less. _

_What. The. Hell. _

_Why the hell was she wearing __**that**__ of all things?!_

"_Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked._

"_Gomen, but can I sleep here tonight?" she asked hurriedly._

"_What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked._

"_Err…that…" Sakura began nervously._

"_Sakura, just tell me okay" Sasuke sighed. It was now 3.30 am and if he didn't get back to sleep now he would have a shitty day when he woke up again, not to mention they both had school._

"_They won't leave me alone!" Sakura exclaimed quietly; still conscious of the people who were sleeping._

"_Who won't leave you alone?" Sasuke asked angrily. It was no secret that he was awfully possessive of Sakura at times._

"_S-Sai and D-Daisuke" Sakura replied "They won't leave me alone, and won't stop arguing with each other and don't stop!" Sakura explained hastily._

"_They what? Why?" Sasuke growled._

"_I-I don't know! But they won't stop! It's like they don't stop and they've been doing this since they first came!" Sakura murmured._

"_They've been here for more than two weeks Sakura" Sasuke stated bluntly._

"_I-I know, c-can I just sleep here, just for tonight?" Sakura pleaded "I just want a night's sleep"_

'_Those two are dead tomorrow for doing this to her' Sasuke growled inwardly, he noticed she was getting tired, but figured it was because she started up training and working haphazardly again as soon as they came into her life. It wasn't good if Sakura didn't sleep, it was bad for her health._

"_Hn" Sasuke grunted before stepping aside and letting her in._

"_Arigato, Sasuke-kun" Sakura murmured as she slid into the room. Quickly, the door closed and both slipped under the covers. It was then when their skin brushed against each other Sasuke noticed how cold her skin was._

_Sighing, he was about to question why she was so cold, but upon looking at her face, he couldn't help but smile a small smile._

_She had fallen asleep._

'_Cute' Sasuke mused as he wrapped his arms around his form 'Sleep well, Oyasumi, Tenshi'_

…_END FLASH BACK _

That's right.

Those two are dead as soon as I see them.

They will rule the day they came across an angry Uchiha, and in particular, and angry Uchiha Sasuke. More over, if he said anything to his brother and her brother, those two will not know what hit them.

Suddenly the door opened.

My back was to the door so I couldn't see who it was that came into the room, and the one who entered seem to assume I was still asleep.

"Sasuke-sama, breakfast is ready" it was one of the maids. Shaking my shoulder, I slowly turned to face her, but before I even got a full look at the one who disturbed my sleep with my Tenshi a loud gasp erupted from her, and said Tenshi was ripped from my arms and thrown out of my room and into the wall opposite, effectively waking up Sakura.

"Oi, stop!" I ordered. Stupid maid did not listen to me and dragged Sakura to my parent's room.

Oh boy. What a wake up call!

"Uchiha-sama, Uchiha-sama, this person was found in your son's bed!" the maid screeched. Oh right, that was one of the new ones, damn.

"Shall I inform the police?" she asked to my agape parents.

"Oi let go!" Sakura growled as she tried to get out of the fierce grip, it was then I noticed her face was a little flushed.

"You little whore! How dare you interrupt Sasuke-sama's sleep!" the maid roared.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Trying to cover up your tracks?! How dare you!" the maid once again growled. Did I mention that this supposed maid was sort of a fangirl?

"Oi, release Sakura-chan, or you will be in a hell of a lot of trouble" Kaa-san growled.

"But Uchiha-sama, she probably molested your son!" the maid screeched.

"If you don't let go of Sakura you are _dead_" I growled.

"Sasuke-sama?! This whore was in your bed, who can you defend her? Did she put you under some trance?!" the maid exclaimed as she began shaking Sakura vehemently.

"O-oi! Chotto!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Never! If they won't punish you, I shall!" the maid screeched before Sakura was once again thrown out of the room and into the opposite wall, creating a crater in said wall.

"Sakura!" I exclaimed and ran over to her before the maid could get anywhere near her. Picking her up bridal style, I glared at the maid.

"Sasuke-sama, let go of that slut! She'll just use you!" the maid cried.

"Don't you dare call my girlfriend a slut _or_ a whore" I seethed before carrying Sakura back to my room.

"G-girlfriend?" the maid stood agape.

"Yes she is, and considering that you not only hurt my future daughter-in-law but damaged the house, you are FIRED!!" Kaa-san shouted.

"Mikoto, that's not your job" Tou-san stated. I froze; he was going to let this maid get away with practical murder?!

"If you ever step foot in this house again, I will have you arrested, how dare you attack Sakura-san?!" he boomed…Woah, scary "You are fired, now get out of my sight and off this property. NOW" he growled. Really scary, it really was considering the maid practically _peed_ her self in fear and scurried away without a second thought, or glance.

Going back to my room, I gently placed Sakura on the bed and covered her with the covers which were previously tossed all over the room.

"You alright Sakura?" I asked.

"Gomen" Sakura whispered. My eyes widened slightly. Then I smile my sort of smile.

"It's alright Sakura" I said brushing her stray hair from her angelic face. As my fingers brushed against her forehead I felt heat. Placing my hand down on her forehead properly, I was some what not surprised to find she had a fever.

"Just sleep Sakura; I will get the notes from school okay?" I said "You need to rest pretty well okay, after all the school trip is in three days" I smirked. Today was Friday and the school trip was the following Monday and went on for five days, as per usual.

"Ugh!!" Sakura grunted before she buried her self deeper into the covers and dove under my pillow as if that would hide her from the truth.

"It won't be that bad" I chuckle. Her response was simple. She buried her self deeper into my bed as any dignified self-respecting Haruno would.

"Well, in any case, just rest okay?" I said in a serious tone. Unburying her self from my covers, her head peaked up to face me and smiled.

"Hai" Sakura murmured before she fell asleep.

'_Silly Tenshi'_ I mused tucking her back into my bed _'Next time, don't run around in that in the middle of the night'_

"Is she okay?" a voice asked. Instantly I turned around to find Daichi there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I figured she'd be here" he replied.

"Good guess" I mused.

"Yea" he nodded as he came over to us. Glancing at Sakura, he seemed to smile.

"Thanks Sasuke" Daichi said before he left my room.

"Aa" I grunted.

--

Me: Hope you liked even thought it was really lame...

Sakura: RxR, no flames.

Sasuke: You know the drill by now.


	16. 15 Expect, Expect, Expect, oh CAN it!

Me: Yo! Minna-san! How's it going?!

Sakura: Wow, is this a record, two chapters in ten-ish days? Do I see a miracle happening?!

Sasuke: No just the apocolypse...

Me: How mean!! It's not the apocolypse! It's school holidays!

Sakura: But you've been on them for over a week and you go back to school in less than a week...

Me: Oh just crawl into a hole and make Uchiha babies will you?

Sakura: -blushes- DIE!!

* * *

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Selves'**_

_**FLASH BACK…**_

POV

**(translations)**

_Lyrics _

* * *

**Recap: **

_FLASH BACK…_

_Who, in their right mind knocks on someone's door at 3 am?! _

_Grumbling to himself, he mused letting the maid (he assumed) go, but it seemed said maid Would. Not. Leave. His. Freaking. Door. _

_Grumbling in pure annoyance, he tossed the covers off him self and stomped to the door. _

"_Sasuke-kun, are you awake?" a voice whispered. He froze._

_Just what the hell was she doing here?_

"_Aa" Sasuke sighed as he cracked open the door. Looking at the pink haired girl on the other side of the door frame, Sasuke almost fell over when he realized what she was wearing; a satin violet singlet top which reached just below her hip and black bike shorts. Her hair was slightly messy and her feet were shoe-less. _

"_Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked._

"_Gomen, but can I sleep here tonight?" she asked hurriedly._

"_What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked._

"_Err…that…" Sakura began nervously._

"_Sakura, just tell me okay" Sasuke sighed. It was now 3.30 am and if he didn't get back to sleep now he would have a shitty day when he woke up again, not to mention they both had school._

"_They won't leave me alone!" Sakura exclaimed quietly; still conscious of the people who were sleeping._

"_Who won't leave you alone?" Sasuke asked angrily. It was no secret that he was awfully possessive of Sakura at times._

"_S-Sai and D-Daisuke" Sakura replied "They won't leave me alone, and won't stop arguing with each other and don't stop!" Sakura explained hastily._

"_They what? Why?" Sasuke growled._

"_I-I don't know! But they won't stop! It's like they don't stop and they've been doing this since they first came!" Sakura murmured._

"_They've been here for more than two weeks Sakura" Sasuke stated bluntly._

"_I-I know, c-can I just sleep here, just for tonight?" Sakura pleaded "I just want a night's sleep"_

'_Those two are dead tomorrow for doing this to her' Sasuke growled inwardly, he noticed she was getting tired, but figured it was because she started up training and working haphazardly again as soon as they came into her life. It wasn't good if Sakura didn't sleep, it was bad for her health._

"_Hn" Sasuke grunted before stepping aside and letting her in._

"_Arigato, Sasuke-kun" Sakura murmured as she slid into the room. Quickly, the door closed and both slipped under the covers. It was then when their skin brushed against each other Sasuke noticed how cold her skin was._

_Sighing, he was about to question why she was so cold, but upon looking at her face, he couldn't help but smile a small smile._

_She had fallen asleep._

'_Cute' Sasuke mused as he wrapped his arms around his form 'Sleep well, Oyasumi, Tenshi'_

…_END FLASH BACK _

"Sasuke-sama, breakfast is ready" it was one of the maids. Shaking his shoulder, he slowly turned to face her, but before he even got a full look at the one who disturbed his sleep with his Tenshi a loud gasp erupted from her, and said Tenshi was ripped from his arms and thrown out of his room and into the wall opposite, effectively waking up Sakura.

"Oi, stop!" Sasuke ordered. Stupid maid did not listen to me and dragged Sakura to my parent's room.

Oh boy. What a wake up call!

"But Uchiha-sama, she probably molested your son!" the maid screeched.

"If you don't let go of Sakura you are _dead_" Sasuke growled.

"Don't you dare call my girlfriend a slut _or_ a whore" Sasuke seethed before carrying Sakura back to his room.

"G-girlfriend?" the maid stood agape.

Going back to my room, he gently placed Sakura on the bed and covered her with the covers which were previously tossed all over the room.

"You alright Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Gomen" Sakura whispered. His eyes widened slightly. Then he smiles his sort of smile.

"Just sleep Sakura; I will get the notes from school okay?" he said "You need to rest pretty well okay, after all the school trip is in three days" Sasuke smirked. Today was Friday and the school trip was the following Monday and went on for five days, as per usual.

"Ugh!!" Sakura grunted before she buried her self deeper into the covers and dove under my pillow as if that would hide her from the truth.

**End Recap.**

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

Fields of white…

Crisp fresh air…

Bright sunny sky…

Slopes of cold that continue on for miles…

Smiles of happy snow boarders, skiers and skaters…

Oh dear god…

…

_**LET ME OUT OF HERE!!**_

…

Damn…

Stupid bus…

Stupid school…

Stupid trip…

Stupid bus…

Stupid boat…

Stupid plane…

Stupid everything…

**'**_**Yes you heard me, yes I was cursing; yes I want OUT!!'**_

**'**_**Or more like off this friggin' mountain!'**_

I mean, _sure_ everyone else around me is (unnaturally) ecstatic, but since when, have I been known to follow crowds? _Ever_? For Kami-sama's sake, I have _pink_ hair and _green_ eyes; you don't exactly see something so unnaturally natural around these days…

And so _what_ if I hate the snow and all these goddamn activities, everyone hates one or more things in their life, I probably just hate a while lot more than others…

...

Yea, you guessed it; here I am with the rest of my grade in the middle of the Snow Country for a week (I can already tell it's going to be a long week) for our 'annual' school trip, I mean I didn't mind it last year, I had stuff to do then, so I had an excuse, but NO! This time, I'm not allowed to use any excuse! It's totally unfair! I mean, what if in the night the mansion suddenly went up in flames and I ended up in hospital? Would I still have to go then? Undoubtedly, Kakashi-sensei would drag me out of the hospital…

Not that the mansion has gone up in flames, but what _if_ it happened?!

Life really sucks man…

I mean, I had to go _shopping_ for this trip! _**SHOPPING!**_ **TWICE!!**

Not only that, Karin is being so much more of a bitch than usual…

Damn, just shoot me NOW!

END POV

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

Okay, so she's still in a pissy mood…

I honestly thought that after she woke up from the trip down (she slept on the bus for most of the way, and actually fell asleep as soon as she sat down next to me), but I guess that was too much to hope for…

Seriously, the snow's not _that _bad! I mean sure…I know how she felt about going shopping, I felt the same way as we were dragged through the mall by Tenten, Temari, Hinata and the dobe…that dobe, he practically hates shopping half the time, it's only because Hinata offered to pay for part of his lunch at Ichiraku Ramen that he was happy, he just wanted food! Traitor! In the end, Sakura and I didn't buy anything which meant we had to go back later, or more specifically, at another time when Tenten didn't know about it. To be honest, I didn't even need anything but Sakura did, that's the only reason either of us went.

I'm actually quite surprised Sakura needs to go shopping for clothes I suppose…I mean have you _seen_ that wardrobe of hers? And here I thought she was a simplistic girl! That wardrobe was at _least_ Itachi's and my room combined! Or almost the whole of my parents room, doubled! Or, better yet, bigger than the garage that held Itachi's beloved sport's cars! It was huge! And I'm sure it had everything, and when I say everything, I mean _everything_!! Then again, she did say (grumble) it was her parents who bought her all the stuff (clothes, accessories, shoes etc.) You really have to wonder the works of the Haruno family at times…Oh and for those who were wondering, yes, I (my brother, her brother, their friends and I) did beat Sai and Chou into oblivion, luckily they had the weekend to recover before the trip, or there would be _no_ way they'd be able to go…They're barely surviving right at this moment as we step off the buses...

…

Oh…she's still angry…

…Damn…

END POV

* * *

"Thank you for coming here for this next week, please remember to enjoy your selves and stay safe, for anyone who would like lessons on any of the activities here, please come up to the information desk and we'll get you started" said the guy at the front of the crowd of students, he was an instructor or care taker, or something like, Sakura couldn't remember at this point (despite the fact he said his profession not five minutes ago).

'_And thank you for ruining my week by existing'_ Sakura grumbled as she watched the luggage moving from the coach to the building where they were staying.

Looking over at her friends, to be more specific Hinata, she noted that unlike Sasuke's fangirls, she had enough sense to not dress in a denim mini skirt, coloured turtle neck, tights and no gloves, however the only good ting about their outfits were the sheep skin boots, Sakura mused dryly. Hinata on the other hand had worn at least five layers underneath what was viewable; Sakura could tell that much.

Adorned in a nice light purple almost blue coloured artist styled hat, V-neck elbow length purple shirt, blue turtle neck, purple and white striped scarf, long black gloves, knee length pleated white skirt, mid calf length dark purple pants, black tights and comfortable looking knee high boots, Hinata was more or less covered from head to toe, literally. Her hair was out, to protect her ears from the cold, and to protect them even more, she had light purple ear muffs covering the appendages. **(A/N: See 'Snow Hina' on profile)**

* * *

Despite a similar hair style, Sakura chose something far different to the dark haired girl. Like Hinata, her long hair was let loose (having it in buns while wearing ear muffs didn't go well, besides, if the ears were properly covered, they wouldn't get frost bite) and black ear muffs covered her ears. Wearing a thick white zip-up style turtle neck which sleeves were long and loose, over a black shirt, mid thigh length red and black striped shirt, blood red neck tie, black cargo pants, black boots and under a sleeveless knee length black coat Sakura felt no need to add other things such as gloves, scarves and hats such as Hinata had done, but none the less with a couple of layers underneath what was visible plus her ever ready arm warmers, the pink haired teenager was also covered from head to toe. **(A/N: See 'Snow Saku1' on profile)**

It seemed the males had also predicted the cold as they wore thick, warm clothes in their chosen colours. Why Naruto always wore orange was a mystery to Sakura, but she had guessed that maybe he was colour blind or better yet, just an idiot…Her boyfriend, Sasuke, much like her had worn darker colours, perhaps any of that sun that was above them would heat them up more and the dark colours would absorb some of the sun's heat. Wearing a high neck black t-shirt over a white turtle neck with black gloves, black scarf and dark blue cargo pants with boots he was evidently warm, especially with that thick black jacket which went a little over his other shirts which Sakura had half the mind to steal later…

'_At least we won't freeze…'_ Sakura thought to herself.

* * *

"Right, so you're free to do whatever you want, over the next five days, dinner is at 7pm, breakfast at 7am and lunch at midday, if you miss it, you miss it and you starve until the next meal and light's out is at 11pm at latest!" Anko shouted.

"Hai!" the students chorused.

"Oh and don't forget, we are very lucky this week, there's an ice skating tournament is on this week on Wednesday night at 7pm and there's a rumour going around that one of the National champs is coming to participate" Kakashi stated "So, we're going to watch! And yes, Haruno-san, that means you do have to watch"

"…"

"Hai!"

"Now, get lost!" Anko shouted.

"Hai!"

"Sakura-chan! Hurry up!!" Naruto shouted, how he got ten metres from her in second after Anko dismissed them, she'll never know.

'_Damn'_ Sakura groaned inwardly "Hai" she sighed as she dragged her feet over to where her friends were. This time it was only their grade going so that meant Tenten, Neji, Temari, Kankuro and Lee couldn't go, leaving her self, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Gaara and Chouji to them selves up in the winter wonderland. Either way, it was all a big pain in the ass, according to Sakura.

"Come on, come on; let's go!" Naruto cheered.

"Yea! I wanna go up and snow board! Come on!" Kiba grinned. In seconds, the pair were racing up the snow to reach the top where snow boards were being distributed.

"…Didn't any one tell them there's a carrier?" Sakura sighed.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Well, in any case, let's go too!" Chouji grinned before he started dragging Shikamaru towards the carriages which would take them to the top.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Unanimously, Sasuke, Shino and Gaara followed Shikamaru and Chouji to the ski lift wordlessly, leaving Hinata and Sakura alone by themselves.

"A-ano Sakura-chan, are you going to come?" Hinata asked shyly.

"…I think I'm going to look around first Hinata, you go ahead, I'll catch up with you guys later" Sakura stated

"Are you sure?" Hinata frowned.

"Yea, in any case, hurry before they leave without you" Sakura smiled.

"H-hai!" Hinata nodded before scurrying off to follow the boys who just left.

"FOREHEAD-GIRL!!" a familiar voice yelled.

"No Yamanaka" Sakura sighed before walking off _'Wait a pain…'_ Sakura thought lazily as she left a trail of foot prints as she made a bee-line towards the lodging. Behind her, Ino gaped.

"Nee-chan!!" Karin wailed in despair, fakely of course.

* * *

"Oi, Hinata, where's Sakura?" Shikamaru asked as the dark haired girl stepped into the carriage which would take them to the top where Naruto and Kiba would eventually reach.

"Oh, she said she wanted to take a look around for a while first and she'll join us later" Hinata smiled. Silence is what greeted her, as well as a lot of gaping.

"Hinata, I don't mean to sound harsh or anything, but you're very naïve" Chouji murmured.

"Eh?!" Hinata exclaimed "Nani?"

"Sakura's definitely not going to join us later" Shino stated.

"Honto ni?" Hinata gaped.

"Oh yea" Sasuke sighed _'What am I going to do with her? Oh well, may as well enjoy the snow while we're here'_

* * *

"Haruno-sama, you're room has been prepared for you" one of the workers at the lodging stated. The person was male, and was wearing a black business suit; however, that business suit seemed a bit thicker than a usual one, probably for the cold Sakura assumed. In addition to the business suit, he was wearing black sunglasses and a grey scarf.

"Thanks" the female smiled and left to the room she usually stayed in when she had a tournament up here. Did I forget to mention the Resort they're staying at is one of the many owned by the Haruno Corporation?

Leaving her bags in the room she was assigned for the trip (Kakashi didn't seem to realize that the resort was owned by her (deceased) parents) Sakura travelled through the hallways of the Snow Resort until she came upon the room she knew far too well. As expected when she opened the room, it was left untouched since she had last been here, which was more than two years back, the only change was that more than likely the wardrobe was given an update since a change was obviously required after two years. This room was _her_ room and no one, not even guests stayed in the room, it was marked private and off limits to most people, including a majority of the staff, perhaps the only time people ventured in there was when Haruno-sama requests that her room needed a little clean up since she was too tired to clean it after a tournament day.

Setting her self up on the study desk in her room, the pink haired girl cranked up the heater, slid into the very comfortable velvet study chair and started up her recently bought laptop, a Mac book of course. Scrolling through the usual sites which she visited, the pink haired girl, mentally checked off everything as time went passed.

"Oh look, Haruno stocks went up another cent" Sakura thought aloud as she briefly looked at the stocks.

'_**You know, I wonder how they keep going up even though the people running are now out of commission'**_

'_Who knows, maybe those grandparents are running it temporarily'_

'_**Speaking of those grandparents, when are you going to 'dispose' of them?'**_

'_When I feel like it'_

'_**I thought so'**_

"Oh, I got email"

'_**Is it that unusual that you get email?'**_

'…'

* * *

'_To: Haruno Sakura  
_

_From: Akito, Gymnastics Trainer  
_

_Sent: Sunday 15th August, 9:56pm_

_Subject: New Tournament_

_Hey Sakura-san,_

_There's another gymnastics tournament coming up soon, I'll email you the details another time, I just thought that you'd like to know_

_Kind Regards,_

_Akito'_

* * *

"Hmm…interesting…"

* * *

'_To: Haruno Sakura  
_

_From: Misaki, fellow Midnight Stars Soccer Team Member  
_

_Sent: Monday 16__th__ August, 7:00am_

_Subject: LUCKY! LUCKY! LUCKY!_

_Oh! You're so lucky,_

_I wish my school went to the snow, give me an update on how you're going when you get a chance and you're not snowboarding your brains out, okay? You'd probably be really good this sort of stuff anyway, yes I have seen you ice-skate, it's like you're not on the ice!_

_Have fun_

_Misaki'_

* * *

"Gee, Misaki really like the snow huh?"

* * *

'_To: Haruno Sakura  
_

_From: (undisclosed)  
_

_Sent: Monday 16__th__ August, 7:15am_

_Subject: Congratulations! You've won a new car!_

_CONGRATULATIONS!! YOU ARE THE 100__TH__ VISITOR!_

_COLLECT YOU'RE NEW I-TOUCH BY CLICKING ON THE LINK BELOW_

_(link)_

_IF YOU DON'T COLLECT WITH IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES A HORRIBLE CURSE WILL BEFALL UPON YOU AND THOSE AROUND YOU! BE CAREFUL OF LADDERS, UMBRELLAS, BLACK CATS, BROKEN MIRRORS AND MANY OTHER THINGS THAT FORTELL BAD LUCK!!_

_Have fun now, and don't go dying any time soon,_

_Reply if you want, that way I feel loved_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Me'_

* * *

"Random…wait! How'd these guys get my email?...Damn! Wait wasn't the prize a car?!"

* * *

'_To: Haruno Sakura  
_

_From: Daichi, your ever loving and best big brother-not  
_

_Sent: Monday 16__th__ August, 10:00am_

_Subject: I know what you're doing!_

_Haruno Sakura,_

_If you are reading this email it means you are not snow boarding or ice skating or skiing, there fore, I must say,_

_GET OFF YOU'RE MAC BOOK/BLACKBERRY (yes I know you bought your self a new Blackberry/Mac Book not to long ago) and get out into the snow._

_That is an order miss._

_I love you lots,_

_Daichi'_

* * *

"WTF?! How'd he know I bought my self a Blackberry? Did he see my old phone buried under a pile of junk? Did I leave the receipt out for him to find? Even so, it's 10:05 now, _what the hell_!"

* * *

'_To: Haruno Sakura  
_

_From: Jiraya-sama the Legendary Frog Sannin- aka. the Womanizer  
_

_Sent: Monday 16__th__ August, 10:00am_

_Subject: Your job_

_Os! Sakura-san!_

_Guess who?! Yes, that's right; it's the best in the world, Jiraya-sama!_

_Yes, anyway, I'm just sending you an email about last weeks finances and everything. I know you're on a school trip, but when you have a chance to look at these and make a report; it would be greatly appreciated and needs to be done by the end of Wednesday_

_Thanks a bunch,_

_Signing out,_

_Jiraya-sama_

_P.S. Remember, don't take part in the three sins, alcohol, money, women- it will ruin you for life'_

* * *

"…no comment…I see he's talking from experience…"

* * *

'_Honestly, Jiraya-san is hopeless'_ Sakura sighed before she got to work on figures before Jiraya sent her another email with god knows what…

'_Oh look, the beef ramen seems to popular this week' _Sakura thought to her self as she scanned the weekly statistics _'Actually come to think of it, Naruto seemed to pop in a lot this week with the rest…'_

'_That boy eats too much'_

'_Looks like customers have been complaining about the new girl's performance…damn, he fires Shiroi only to get another one back, better mention something like that in the report'_

'_Mochi was popular this week…unusual…must be a new trend…'_

'_A lot of people requested an extra shot of coffee after they received it along with a shot of one of the syrups, who ever is making coffee sucks at it obviously…'_

'_That or people liked the idea of putting an extra flavour into their coffee…'_

'_Maybe to compensate, we should make so preset coffees with particular flavours in it…'_

'_Customers seemed to like the newer menu as well, they still had the old stuff, but now they have something new to eat, perhaps we should continue to give variety every month or do themes or something…'_

'…_Damn I'm getting to into this…'_

Supposedly two hours later, Sakura had completed the report with precise precision and relaxed for a moment. Looking out of the large window to her right, she smiled as she watched her peers continue to play in the snow without a care in the world, which brought her mind back to her friends. They were also playing outside, most likely on the slopes, having a ball, or at least watching Naruto and Kiba making a fool of them selves…again…

"I suppose I really should head out soon, I mean, I'm sure Sasuke-kun has figured out by now that I'm not going to 'come back later' and then it'll be worse off…" Sakura mused to her self. Sighing, she got off the oh so comfy velvet study chair pocketed her Blackberry, saved the report she had completed, made a mental note to send it to the frog man later, turned off her Mac Book and put it away before exiting her room after switching the heater to a lower setting.

* * *

Stepping into the foyer of the resort whilst going through things on her Blackberry, Sakura was mildly surprised to see her friends stepping inside at the same time.

* * *

"MAN!! That was so FUN!!" Chouji cheered.

"I know, too bad Sakura-chan wasn't with us!" Naruto sighed as they moved into the resort foyer. Instantly as they stepped in, they were hit with a blast of warmth.

"Oh Sakura-chan!" Hinata exclaimed before running up to the pink haired girl.

"Hn?" Sakura questioned.

"You were actually about to come out?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Aa…I figured I may as well" Sakura replied.

"When'd you get a Blackberry?" Kiba asked.

"Not too long ago" she replied "Are you guys stopping for the moment?" she asked.

"Yea, it's troublesome to keep going" Shikamaru pointed out.

"But you know, Sakura-chan it was SOO fun!!" Naruto cheered.

"It's so exhilarating!!" Kiba grinned in agreement.

"Aa" Sasuke grunted, also agreeing.

"That's good, you guys had fun" Sakura smiled.

"You bet, and we're going to go back out as soon as lunch is over!!" Naruto grinned madly.

"Lunch?" Sakura frowned.

"Have we been outside that long?" Chouji questioned.

"Seems like it" Shino nodded.

"Wow, time really goes fast when you're having fun!" Naruto grinned.

"Well let's go to the lunch hall!" Kiba shouted. Instantly, the group of friends began shuffling towards the lunch hall, ready to eat, leaving Sasuke and Sakura on their own.

"So what did you do?" Sasuke questioned as he took her hand in his gloved one.

"Not much, checked emails, that's about it" Sakura replied.

"Emails?"

"Oh, yea, there's internet connection here" Sakura explained.

"You know, the point of coming to the snow was the snow, not to check emails" Sasuke sighed.

"I know, don't worry I'm joining you guys now" Sakura grinned.

"Good" Sasuke growled sort of possessively as he brought her closer to his person "I don't want to be left with the dobe alone again"

"Alone?" Sakura frowned "But what about Gaara, Shikamaru and that?" Sasuke just gave her a look "Oh…never mind, anyway, did you just snow board?"

"Nah, I skied a bit, it's pretty cool" Sasuke said.

"Hmm…really? Personally I don't fancy those things, it's more entertaining to watch I think" Sakura thought aloud.

"You got to snowboard or ski at least _once_" Sasuke sighed.

"Maybe" Sakura said as the pair entered the lunch hall.

"Maybe? No, you _will_, if it's the last thing you do here, it will be one of those!" Sasuke declared.

"We'll see" Sakura replied quietly.

* * *

"You guys are pretty good at this aren't you?" Sakura mused as the group of snow boarders returned to the top of the mountain where she was waiting for them.

"I'm sure you'd be pretty good to Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned.

"Yea, you probably would! Come on, you have a go!" Kiba nodded.

"Hmm…maybe later, it's more entertaining watching you guys" Sakura said.

"Really, well, we'll see you again soon!" Chouji exclaimed before Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Shikamaru and himself were once again snow boarding down the icy slopes as fast as they could.

"Are you sure Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Yea, you go ahead, have fun" Sakura said with a smile.

"Alright!" Hinata nodded and like the boys before, boarded down as fast as she could/wanted to.

"You really aren't going down huh?" Sasuke mused.

"It's still the first day" Sakura stated "Maybe tomorrow"

"Really?" Sasuke questioned.

"You astound me Sasuke-kun, I will go down, I promise, just not today" Sakura laughed slightly.

"Alright, I get it, I get it" Sasuke chuckled before he went down, following his other friends.

Watching them board down the white slopes, Sakura smiled to herself and held part of her hair back as a soft breeze blew by. Suddenly, behind her was an almost evil cackle.

"You're really pathetic Forehead-girl; you can't even go down a small slope!" Ino remarked.

"Yea, even _we_ have gone down, at least five times" Akaya sneered.

"I won't belittle myself and fall for your provocations, Yamanaka, Chiyo" Sakura stated.

"You're still pathetic, what are you, scared you might fall?" Ino sneered.

"She probably can't even ice skate, how pathetic!" Akaya smirked.

"She's probably just jealous that we have so much talent, if we wanted to, I bet we could have the staff eating out of the palm of our hands" Ino sneered.

"Not really, I just don't have an interest in these sport right now, and I don't really care what you do with the staff here" Sakura stated before walking away from the pair and towards the carriages which would take her back down the snowy mountain.

* * *

The pink haired girl sighed. It was the second night, and there was already a routine.

After dinner, the friends seemed to part ways as each headed towards their rooms to sleep or to the communal area where many people would stay after dinner to just settled down, in there they could play video games such as Halo 3, hop onto computers to check their email or play an assortment of internet games such as World of Warcraft, read books or just hang out. However, unlike those who chose to do such a thing, Sakura opted to hang out with Sasuke in front of the fireplace in the main foyer and just talk. After being told it was lights out, the pair moved to their room, the only problem for Sakura however, was that Sasuke had unanimously decided to take her to her room, which he thought was her room, but wasn't. Mentally she thanked the gods that she left her bag in that room or it would have looked slightly suspicious. Waiting until she had changed into her pajamas and settled into bed, Sasuke bid her a goodnight kiss and left the room, locking it on the way out.

Which left her in her current predicament…How the hell was she suppose to get to the room where her stuff actually was so she could go out and train? Unknown to all, or at least most, the pink haired girl was in fact participating in the ice skating tournament the next day and she was _not_ prepared at _all_ and therefore had to practice/train/prepare but her skates were not in this room and were in her room because well, if she left them in this room, it wouldn't be good. So that meant she had to sneak out of the room she was in and down many, many halls of rooms (one of them she knew was Sasuke's so she had to be careful) into her room, get the skates and go back through those hallways to the back entrance, all while not making a noise, which was impossible with skates in hand…

'_What a pain_' she mused as she changed out of her pajamas into the attire she was wearing during the day. **(A/N: See 'Snow Saku2' on profile)** Turning her Blackberry off- she just _knew_ if she left it on, some one would call and it would be really bad- she peaked through the key hole and made sure there was no one outside the door. Pretty sure that it was clear, the pink haired girl slid out of the room and into the call way. She sighed in relief, it was clear.

"Sakura-chan!! What are you doing out of your room?!" she spoke to soon…Acting on an immediate response out of sheer surprise she jumped as he was about to glomp her and sent him to the floor, unconscious. Looking down, Sakura seemed pleased on who it was she knocked out, it was Daisuke.

'_Better hurry, that yelling might have caused people to wake up'_ Sakura noted before she bolted away from the door and through the hallways to her room.

Being as silent as she possibly could, she managed to get to her room in under a minute and went inside without a second thought, slamming the door closed as she got inside.

'_Safe'_ she sighed in relief. Collecting her gear, she shoved them into the usual bag which she took for training and left the room, all while not making a single sound.

* * *

'_Safe!'_ Sakura sighed in relief as she arrived at the big frozen lake which would be the arena where the tournament was going to be held. It was pretty big, and if Sakura was correct it was pretty frozen. Sitting on one of the many frozen benches, she placed her gear on the bench and proceeded to take off her boots and replaced them with her scuffed white ice skates. After making her way onto the frozen lake, Sakura began by just warming up her body by gliding over the lake performing nothing but simple skating for most of the time, occasionally she would spin or make a loop of eight.

Seemingly, hours had passed since she had arrived at the lake and by that time, she was so lost in thought and training that she didn't even notice when some one else arrived. Amidst spinning in mid air and landing the figure just watched in amazement at her graceful ability. Upon landing she made another loop of eight and made to where she began for the previous trick to repeat it. Gaining speed, the girl focused.

Bending down slightly, her form was lifted from the ice ground and began rotating and rotating, spinning at least six times in mid air. In accordance with her spins, her arms flew out, as if she were a ballerina. Upon the seventh spin, her eyes opened revealing the green hiding behind them and as she prepared to land, those green eyes spotted the figure, seemingly, throwing her off balance because her landing ended up horrible and in fact she toppled over her self. With the force of the landing, the pink haired girl slammed onto the ice numerous times as she rolled across the ice lake and eventually slid to the opposite side of her spectator.

"Sakura!" the voice yelled, judging by the facial expression the boy wore, she could guess that it was a pretty loud yell, but for a brief second, it feel onto deaf ears and was completely muffled. Regaining her senses after that second, the girl's eyes widened in shock as the figure got closer and closer to her face down, lying form.

'_What is he doing here?'_ she wondered as she slowly made her way to get up and peel her self off the lake. Using both arms, she eventually began to push her wait onto the limbs and began to sit up, and she would have sat up properly, had it not been from the shock of pain in her left arm. Noting what was wrong; she forced her weight onto her right arm and sat up as the figure slid down to her level.

"Sasuke-kun" she spoke, effectively hiding the pain in her voice.

"Sakura" Sasuke sighed as he helped her up "Honestly, what are you doing here?"

"That's my line" Sakura huffed as she stood up with Sasuke.

"I saw you out here last night, and figured, knowing you, you'd be back tonight" Sasuke explained "You?"

"Ice skating" Sakura deadpanned.

Biting back the 'no duh' comment which was about to surface, Sasuke sighed "Why didn't you just skate during the day, it's not safe to do so during the night"

"Easier that way I suppose" Sakura said after a moment of silence.

"You're really weird sometimes" Sasuke noted as he helped back down onto the bench.

"…Aa" Sakura sighed.

"I really wish you didn't though…"

"Huh?"

"Ice Skate in the night when no one's around, I mean what if you injured your self?" Sasuke sighed "I mean more so than you did tonight"

"I'm stronger than I look" Sakura huffed.

"I know, I've seen" Sasuke laughed "Anyway, let's go back to sleep"

"I'm going to stay out a while" Sakura smiled before standing.

"Then I'll stay out too" Sasuke stated.

"There's no need Sasuke-kun, really, it's probably really late and you probably want all the energy so you can snow board later" Sakura insisted.

"Not until you go to sleep" Sasuke affirmed.

"Sasuke-kun, please, just go back inside" Sakura whispered and with that said she left him be and began ice skating once again. Watching her slightly sad figure swerve and slide over the ice, Sasuke sighed, sparring her one more glance before leaving the pink haired ice skater.

'_You're still a mystery Haruno Sakura…'_

* * *

"That's strange, Sakura-chan isn't anywhere to be seen" Kiba mused. Having not seen her the entire day, the group of friends waited in the foyer until she came since they had to go to the ice-skating rink in half an hour for the ice skating tournament. The ice rink had been off limits to the public for the event, which meant the only activities they could participate in were ones concerning that big white slope, but after the first couple of days of snow boarding, it got boring when not all of them attended.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom, I'll go check" Hinata smiled before she ran towards the communal baths where she thought Sakura maybe. Moments later, Hinata returned with a frown on her face, indicating that she was definitely not in the bathrooms.

"She's not in there" Hinata confirmed.

"Well, we're just going to have to go, maybe she's already there" Sasuke stated _'She's probably sick from staying outside last night'_

"Well, let's go! Let's see what's so great about this ice skating tournament, and more over, who the national champ is!" Naruto cheered.

"Os!" Chouji and Kiba shouted in approval.

* * *

"SUGOI!!" Naruto exclaimed as they arrived at the frozen lake. There, along with their classmates and teachers were many faces they didn't recognise, including participants, other spectators, coaches, judges and the MC for the night. The night sky was particularly clear and the natural light of the stars and moon shone down on the lake, giving the frozen lake a glowing appearance.

Stands were set up holding up lights for the audience and spectators who sat in stands which were at least twenty steps high, it looks like it was going to house many people. Over the top of the stands, to protect the viewers from any change in weather, a large white canvas tent hung over them and occasionally there was a gas heater between the rows of seats, burning off heat and giving it to those sitting around them. On the other side, presumably for the competitors, was a black tent which a person could guess it where the competitors come out and onto the ice rink.

While the white canvas tent also covered the competitor stands, it was obvious that there were no heater present to keep them warm, and by the looks of it, many noticed that too and stayed in their track suits and waited till they were called out, it was no secret that the outfits the skaters wore weren't really meant for the cold. It was an amazing sight, the sheer height of the stands made one have to do a double take and gape at its size. To think it was all put up in a day was also an amazing feat in it self, it looked heavy, large, expensive and complicated. You could exactly fool around if you wanted it all up before the big event.

* * *

They all really had to marvel at the skaters who displayed their talent. Said talent came in all shapes and sizes and if you really had to be fussy, came in many different colours with the vast range of outfits that were pulled out one by one. The sheer gracefulness and beauty each competitor displayed was simply amazing, it was some what nerve wracking at the same time and in a way, made you jealous as you watched them. Oddly...Sakura had yet to show up...

"Man! I wish I could skate like that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I know, if I had that talent!" Kiba sighed melodramatically.

"Tch, they're nothing special" Ino scoffed "I could do that in my sleep"

"Yea right Ino-pig" Chouji sneered.

"Don't be so troublesome woman" Shikamaru sighed.

"Why you!! Sasuke-kun, don't you agree with me?" Ino pleaded.

"Why would I?" Sasuke scoffed.

"W-what?!" Ino cried.

"_Now, minna, next up! Would entrant number 48 please take the stage"_ the MC exclaimed into her microphone.

Again like previous performances, the spot lights had focused on the place where the entrant was going to come out. Instantly as the lights focused, the music for the performance began. **(A/N: the song is 'Sakura Biyori' by Hoshimura Mai, it's a 'Bleach' ED Song) **Suddenly an all too familiar figure popped out of the black tent and was skating backwards.

"Is that Sakura-chan?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What is Ugly Forehead-girl doing coming out of there?!" Ino screeched.

"How dare she steal OUR spotlight!!" Akaya growled.

* * *

There, coming out of the black tent was the pink haired girl, her hair was tied into two ponytails on either side of her head and while the outfit she was wearing was particularly similar to the one she was wearing the day before, there were some remarkable difference. For one, there were no gloves, leaving her lower arms bare and her pants were switched with a skirt showing her fishnet stocking and mid half high white ice skates and on the coat was a long red bow. **(A/N: See 'Ice Skating Saku' on profile)**

_juuroku de kimi to ai _**(I met you at sixteen)**_  
hyakunen no koi wo shita ne _**(And we shared a love a hundred years old)**_  
hirahira to maiochiru _**(Under the fluttering, dancing down)  
**_sakura no hanabira no shita de _**(petals of the sakura tree)**

Her arms were crossed over her chest while her hands were interlaced as if she were praying. To add to it, her neck bent down slightly so her chin touched her hands. It almost looked as if she were remembering something.

_aitakute kakenuketa _**(I wanted to meet you, so I ran)  
**_hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya _** (On the steep hill road where sunlight lands)**_  
kouen no sumi futari no kage wa _**(and in the corner of the park our two shadows are)**_  
ima mo kawaranu mama _**(unchanging even now)**

Slowly, complying with the lyrics, her slow, smooth skating quickened while at the same time skating backwards as her arms uncrossed and flew out in front of her as if she were trying to grasp something. Bring her hands back to her chest, her eyes closed for a moment before opening again as she turned, spread her arms out and spun in a graceful circular motion._  
_

_kimi to boku to "sakura biyori" _**(You, and me, and the sakura weather)**_  
kaze ni yurete maimodoru _**(I sway in the wind and dance back again)**_  
marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni _**(As if I had just awoken from a long dream)**_  
miageta saki wa momo-iro no sora _**(I look up and see a pink sky)**

With the music beat quickening, her pace was also quicked as she finished the short spin and began to skate forward. Reaching out, she span again, much like before, only, instead of staying on the spot, she continued to move forward, repeating this motion two more times, leaping into the air each time she finished. Landing on the last spin, she skated backwards for a second before she turned again and span in a figure of eight around the ice arena.

_suki deshita suki deshita _**(I was in love; I was in love)**_  
egao sakisometa kimi ga_ **(with you as your smile began to blossom)**_  
boku dake ga shitte ita _**(I alone knew about)**_  
migigawa yawarakana ibasho _**(that soft place on your right side)**

Like before, as the music changed its beat, so did Sakura change her quick pace to something much slower and in time with the music. Turning around, so she faced the audience and offered her hand and if you looked to her face, there was a pleading look, as if asking to come and join her. It seemed at that point many leaned forward, entranced in a spell that wasn't even cast. Suddenly that magical spell was broken as her hand clenched into a fist, her arm withdrew it self and she skated backwards again, seemingly as if she was walking back and away from the audience, and this time if you looked at her face there was a painful, saddened expression.

_sakura no shita no yakusoku _**(The promise under the sakura tree)**_  
"rainen mo koko ni koyou" tte _**(of "Let's come here again next year")**_  
nando mo tashikameatta kedo _**(We reaffirmed it to each other so many times)**_  
ima mo hatasenu mama _**(but it remains unfulfilled even now)**_**  
**_

Turning around, it appeared as if she were fleeing the ice arena as she neared the black tent. Completely shocked that she would actually leave in between her performance the crowd was stunned when she paused, turned slightly and gave a soft, endearing smile.

_kimi to boku to "sakura biyori" _**(You, and me, and the sakura weather)  
**_kaze ni sotto yomigaeru _** (I am gently revived by the wind)**_  
kimi mo ima dokoka de miteru no kanaa _**(I wonder if now, you're looking at it too,)**_  
ano hi to onaji momo-iro no sora _**(the same pink sky we saw that day)**

Instantly her hand rose into the air and she began spinning madly, going around the ice rink in a loop of eight while spinning. This spinning was further enhanced with her outfit, hair and the ribbon as it flared out from the force of the spinning, making it seem like she was nothing but a blur. Slowly as she span, it seemed it wasn't even noticeable, but as she continued to spin in a loop of eight her hands, facing upwards stretched out to the sides, as if she were trying to reach the edges of the ice lake.

_  
oikaketa hibi no naka ni _**(I chased after those days;)**_  
kizamareta ashiato wa _**(the footprints engraved in them are)**_  
nani yori mo kakegae no nai takaramono _**(the most irreplaceable treasure)**

Slowly her spinning was tuned down and she was skating normal in a loop of eight. Leaping in the air once again it seemed she purposely came to a sudden halt as she landed and skidded across the ice bending down for greater dynamics, shaving off ice particles, leaving the floating in the air. Suddenly as it seemed she would stop she rose again, her left leg flared out as she spun. Lowering her leg she began to circle the ice rink, gaining speed each time she completed a circle.

_kimi to boku to "sakura biyori" _**(You, and me, and the sakura weather)**_  
kaze ni yurete maimodoru _**(I sway in the wind and dance back again)**_  
tomedonai omoi ga afuredashite _**(My endless emotions overflowed out of me)**_  
namida ga komiageta _**(and tears filled my heart)**_  
_

As she reached her target, the place where she started making circles around the ice arena, the pink haired girl made an abrupt turn, once again shaving the ice off the surface, and made a bee-line down the centre. With the force of her movement behind her, she leaped into the air, as high as she could go, and as if she were cart-wheeling on ice, span like a star three times before landing on the ice again with her right leg up in the air, almost spread a full 180 degrees, and her body bent over so her right hand touched her left skate while the left was straight out. **(A/N: Yea probably, totally not possible, but I like to dream, and I can and anything in my head/fanfiction goes. Ha!)**

_  
kimi to boku to "sakura biyori" _**(You, and me, and the sakura weather)**_  
kaze ni yurete maimodoru _**(I sway in the wind and dance back again)**_  
mada minu mirai wo mune ni daite _**(Holding to my chest a future I can't yet see)**_  
miageta saki wa momo-iro no sora _**(I look up and see a pink sky)**

Coming to the conclusion of the song, her speed slowed as she lowered her leg and came into the centre. Spinning one last time, as if she were a ballerina, she finished just as the song ended and as if it were all planned, the first flakes of snow fell, and one landed in her slightly outstretched hand. Standing for a moment, with her eyes closed, knowing she was facing the silent and astounded audience; she bowed a deep bow before rising again. With that complete, she turned and skated back off the ice rink, all while the look of irritation was plastered on her face.

* * *

"S-sugoi!" Hinata breathed.

"So that's why she wasn't with us all day!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I can see it paid off though!" Naruto said, amazed and cheered with the loud crowd.

'_Is this why she was outside in the night for the past couple of nights?' _Sasuke wondered to him self.

"I don't see what you're so amazed about! She wasn't all that good, it was absolutely pathetic!" Ino scoffed.

"I agree, she was really pathetic, I could do that unconscious!" Akaya added.

"You're just jealous that she's once again better than you" Kiba smirked.

"Loser Ino-pig, Akaya-idiot" Naruto added.

"NARUTO!!" Ino and Akaya screeched.**  
**"Anyway, let's go see Sakura-chan!" Hinata suggested. Nodding in agreement they left, leaving Akaya and Ino alone, absolutely angry.

In the background you could here the MC complimenting Sakura on her performance, and that it's what anyone would have expected for a National Champion before introducing another contestant.

* * *

Sighing in irritation, the pink haired girl sat on the cold bench which she sat on before the performance, not bothered to change out of the costume she was wearing, the only change was that she removed her ice skates for ballet flats, it wasn't like she was going any where any time soon so why not?

Her seat ironically was not inside the black tent, the tent was only for show anyway and the white canvas tent was packed to the brim, leaving the pink haired girl out in the cold, but that wasn't the reason to her irritation. Now it was her performance, as usual, she was a perfectionist and it was quite obvious that her performance (from her opinion) was not perfect, at _all_. I suppose that's what she gets for not being prepared and only practicing for two days, and those two days were before the tournament, and at night.

On both sides of the bench she was sitting on were men wearing black business suits and black sunglasses like the man before. With those men standing on either side of her, plus the occasional man in suit around, it drew a lot of attention to her, which she did not particularly like; anonymity had its pros at times. Undoubtedly, her friends would come down at any moment and ask her why she did not say anything about the tournament to them, which the would be angry at and thus it would draw even more stares, gapes and wide eyes to her side of the competitors' tent.

"HARUNO SAKURA-CHAN!!" the voice of Naruto and Kiba shouted.

'_Hmm…they were only a second late from my expectations…'_ Sakura mused. Instantly as the pair tried to reach the pink haired girl they were stopped in their path by the men in suits.

"Oi, let us see Sakura-chan!" Naruto growled.

"What business do you have with Haruno-sama?" one of the men glared, ok, so the glare wasn't obvious, but his tone of voice was enough.

"Who are you?!" Chouji glared.

"That's our line!" Instantly more men were on their backs.

"We're Sakura-chan's friends!" Kiba stated.

"Yea right, as if Haruno-sama would be friends with such barbarians!" one guard scoffed.

"Haruno-sama doesn't have time for such things!" another said.

"What?! Sakura-chan!" Naruto growled at the pink haired girl who sat their as if it had nothing to do with her. Her posture was poised and firm, her hands stayed in her lap, unclenched and her gaze was forward to avoid the accusing and questioning stares she was receiving.

"Why do you keep calling Sakura Haruno-sama?" Shino questioned.

"How dare you call Haruno-sama with such insolence!" another guard stated.

"What?!" Chouji growled.

"You lowly people have no right to be speaking with Haruno-sama!"

"And further more, Haruno-sama does not have friends, she only makes acquaintances!-"

"Enough!" Sakura growled standing up and turning around to face the commotion behind her.

"Haruno-sama?" one of the men questioned.

"Please leave for a moment, I wish to speak with them" Sakura ordered.

"H-hai!" instantly they all scattered.

"Honestly, they're such a pain!" Sakura sighed as she face-palmed her self with one hand and put the other on her hip in an annoyed manner.

"A-ano, Sakura-chan who are they?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Family guards" Sakura replied, removing her hand from her face to face them.

"Why are they were of all places?" Sasuke asked.

"How should I put this…they're here because-"

"Who cares any more?! Sakura-chan you were awesome in your performance!" Naruto grinned.

"…thanks" Sakura smiled slightly.

"Tch, as you usual, you make every one else look like amateurs, troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

"What do you expect? Sakura-chan doesn't do anything less than perfect!" Kiba nodded in response. Sakura's smiled faltered slightly at that point.

"Yeah, it's expected that Sakura performs at perfect, as always!" Chouji nodded in agreement.

"Too bad the seniors couldn't come; Tenten and Temari would have loved it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm kinda jealous!" Kiba mused.

"Yea, I know" Shino grumbled.

"As always, the expectations of Sakura are held up" Gaara added. By this point, the pink haired girl's bangs covered her eyes and her smiled was long gone.

"It's like you're expected to be perfect! And if you're not, you're not living up to expectations!" Naruto added, carelessly.

"I see, so if I didn't achieve 'perfection' you wouldn't like it huh?" Sakura added quietly, startling them all.

"W-what?" Hinata gasped.

"Of course not Sakura-chan! We're just saying that you wouldn't show anything other than perfection-"

"Urasai" Sakura whispered in a deadly tone.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata whispered in reply.

"You're expected to do this! You're expected to do that! Expectation, expectations, expectations! I had enough-"

"Sakura what are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned gasping her shoulders.

"Mou ee! Daikirai! Watashi daikirai! Boku honto ni daikirai-" Sakura murmured to her self as she shook.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned.

"I've had enough! Why should I have to keep up with everyone's expectations huh? I hate it!" Sakura murmured fiercely before she yanked her self out of Sasuke's hold and stormed away. So much for not going any where…

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata called out and began to run after her to only be stopped by Shino.

"I think we need to leave Sakura-chan alone for a while" Shino sighed as he looked at the retreating figure. In the background, despite the serious mood, there was a shout.

"WHAT?! SHE GOT THEM OBEYING HER?!" it sounded like Ino "I SAID THE STAFF WERE MINE!!"

* * *

Two hours later she had yet to return, and it seemed the weather was getting worse by the minute as a blizzard slowly crept in.

"I think she may be lost" Naruto stated worriedly.

"I'm going to go look for her" Sasuke stated, grabbing his jacket that Sakura previously thought to 'borrow'.

"Come back if you don't find her, it looks like it's going to be a pretty harsh blizzard" Naruto said.

"Aa"

* * *

An hour had passed since Sasuke had left, and there was still no sign of either as the group of friends stayed in front of the fireplace in the foyer. Suddenly a figure came into the resort. Turning their gaze, their eyes widened.

It was Sakura.

But Sasuke wasn't there, which meant he was still out there and the blizzard was getting worse!

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata sighed in relief as they went over to the pink haired, snow covered girl.

"You guys!" Sakura stared in amazement "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you" Gaara glared slightly.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"He went looking for you an hour ago!" Naruto exclaimed hastily.

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"I'm surprised you came back first" Shikamaru mused.

"That idiot!" Sakura whispered to her self before she bolted back out, without any thought of adding extra clothes to her ice skating attire.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

That idiot, he should know by now that I'll eventually come back! He shouldn't have gone looking for me!

'_Of course he would go after you when you didn't return, baka!'_

'_Urasai!'_

"SASUKE-KUN!!" I shouted, but of course I expected that I wouldn't get a reply. That expectation was fulfilled. Continuing to run, I thought that it was kind of ironic that now I was the one looking for him even though it was my fault he was out in the snow in the first place.

"Sasuke-kun!" I shouted. I continued to shout as I ran in a random direction.

It seemed I was getting closer to the forest of this mountain top, which meant I was also close to the slopes for snowboarding.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" I shouted, mindful that if I was too loud that an avalanche would commence.

Suddenly I stopped.

"Sakura!" I froze. That was Sasuke-kun.

Heading in the direction of the voice, I ran. Passing a couple more trees I yell again.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"Sakura!"

"Where are you Sasuke-kun?!"

I continued to call out to him as I ran closer to his voice, surely that would lead to him right?

It seemed like hours after the last call when I suddenly tripped on something.

A stick? My own two feet? The snow? I question as I look behind me. It wouldn't be odd for me to; I was right next to a tree. Seeing what was behind me I paled.

"Sasuke-kun" I exclaimed in surprise and relief. He was buried slightly in the snow and his hair was slightly covered in the white fluff, but he was okay. Well…upon first glance he was…

He was out cold.

My blood ran cold when I realized that.

"Sasuke-kun?" I whispered shaking him slightly. No response.

"Sasuke-kun?" I repeat, shaking him again.

He really is out cold.

Digging him out of snow burial site, I heaved him onto my shoulder; made sure he was secure to an extent and made my way back. I have to get back before it got even worse, and it already was worse!

'_Gomen Sasuke-kun, honto ni, gomen'_ I thought to my self as I walked back with an unconscious Sasuke on my back.

Idly, as I walked, I thought occurred to me.

I had better make a death wish as soon as I return.

His fangirls are going to shred me into little pieces!

END POV

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

That's odd…I'm sure when I fell unconscious that I was out in the snow…

The last thing I remember is that I heard Sakura's voice before falling unconscious…

Now, I'm in my room at the snow resort. With that in mind, I sit up to assess my situation.

It seems by ankle is bandaged and I'm out of the clothes I was wearing yesterday…I feel violated…It's warm too…hmm…it's morning…

Suddenly the door to my room opens. Looking over I find Naruto and the rest of my friends, except Sakura…odd…

"Oh, you're awake!" Naruto grinned.

"Finally, you've been asleep for a whole day now" Kiba sneered.

"What happened dobe?" I asked.

"Well you see…"

_FLASH BACK…_

_Slowly, one by one, the group of friends in front of the fireplace began to drift into the wonder land of sleep…_

_Dreams filled the room with a silent bliss…_

_However, suddenly that bliss was broken…_

_That main foyer sliding door slid open. Instantly everyone who was asleep awoke at the noise and turned their attention to the door._

_Everyone stared in amazement; there at the door was the newest couple together, with Sasuke over Sakura shoulder._

"_Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted in relief and ran over to her. Suddenly Kakashi appeared, with an eerie aura around him, obviously it was directed at Sakura._

"_It's a relief to know you are both okay" Kakashi stated._

"…"

"_You're right, it really is! Thank god you're both okay!" Kiba sighed in relief._

"_However, you have not only endangered your life by walking off like that, you've have also endangered the life of a fellow classmate! You clearly had no intention of obeying rules as you left, and you have given the school a possible bad reputation, these incidents can not be overlooked!" Kakashi stated firmly._

"_But Kakashi-sensei, what matters is that they're all right, right?!" Naruto gaped._

"_Not this time Naruto" Kakashi stated, staring at the pink haired girl who still held Sasuke "You are forbidden from leaving the room you have been assigned to until 7.50pm on Friday, meals will be brought to you in accordance. All communication devices will be confiscated and you are not to speak to any one else unless I have given them permission to do so. When we return to school I will add to your punishment for these insubordinations" Kakashi stated._

"_WHAT?! That's too harsh Kaka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_Naruto, it's alright" Sakura said quietly "I understand, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura spoke before handing Sasuke to Naruto "Gomen minna, honto ni gomen nasai" she whispered remorsefully before leaving and headed to the room she was assigned and not the room she usually would stay in._

…_END FLASH BACK_

"Yea…so essentially, she's locked up in her room until tomorrow night, which is our last night to be here" Naruto sighed.

"For once she looked really remorseful, it was kind of odd, she took the punishment without question" Kiba mused.

"I was surprised too, Naruto-kun was the one who went against it" Hinata said quietly.

"You probably want to see her, maybe if you ask Kakashi-sensei he'll let you see her" Chouji mused.

"Aa" I grunted.

"It's been kind of weird in a way, she hasn't been eating any food and she doesn't talk much, it's weird, she's really quiet" Kiba mused.

"I think the only time she was talking, now that I think about it was when she got a phone call yesterday, but she was really quiet about it" Naruto thought aloud.

"Aa" I grunted again.

END POV

* * *

'knock, knock'

"Hai!" the female voice called out from behind the door. Instantly the door opened. To be honest, the girl found it out any one was coming to see her, it was not meal time, and clearly Kakashi didn't realize that the men who probably kept pestering him to let her out were her family guards who in turn kept arguing out side the door. It was around 4pm. Looking over to the opening door, the pink haired girl sat in the bed with bandaged fingers, hands and lower arms, and if you took off the blanket, you would find bandages toes, feet and calves. Staring with dull eyes, the door seemed to take forever to open.

Finally it was opened! Taking a further look, since her vision seemed to blur for a moment, her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped, seemingly alive before she calmed down again "What are you doing here?"

"You don't want me here?" Sasuke sneered.

"That's not it! You have an injured ankle!" she exclaimed "And besides, I'm surprised Kakashi-sensei let you in here" Sakura added quietly.

"So?" Sasuke questioned "I've got a crotch to help me, I'm fine and Kakashi let me in since I said I wanted to talk to you, he gave me twenty minutes"

Sakura just gaped as he closed the door and went over to the bed, sitting down comfortable when he got there. After a moment of silence, the pink haired girl broke it.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn?"

"Gomen nasai" she whispered quietly.

"Huh?"

"Gomen" she repeated. Looking at her oddly, realization dawned on him before he smiled.

"Aa" he grunted.

"Honto ni, sumimasen"

Again silence reigned over the two.

"Sakura, you know about before, after the ice skating tournament" Sasuke began, breaking the silence "None of us meant that you always have to live up to expectations other wise we won't like you, we're just saying you amaze us when you fly past those expectations"

"Aa…I didn't mean to burst out like that, but the phrase was getting annoying" Sakura replied "You're expected to do this; you're expected to do that, it get's really annoying sometimes"

"You're a total hypocrite" Sasuke scoffed.

"H-Huh?" Sakura gaped.

"A while back when I asked you why you don't do certain things, you said it was because people expect that you'll do them" Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"…th-that…e-everyone gets tired eventually" Sakura scoffed in embarrassment.

"Sakura, as your friends, we don't care what you do" Sasuke stated, bringing her into a tight hug.

"I know, I sort thought something on the lines of that last night when I was walking around" Sakura murmured.

"That reminds me, what the hell were you thinking running out in the snow like that huh?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing! You should know by now that sometimes I do that to clear my head!" Sakura glared as the pair split up.

"You were gone for a whole two fricken hours before I went to look for you!" Sasuke boomed.

"So? I came back! How else would I know I had to look for you?! Huh?" Sakura shot back.

"You should have at least changed first! Naruto told me you ran back out, without bothering to get a jacket! Or change your shoes!" Sasuke retorted.

"Any second later and I wouldn't have been able to find you fool!" Sakura scoffed.

"At least I had a jacket on me!" Sasuke exclaimed "You had no regard for your own safety!"

"Now you're the hypocrite! You didn't have a scarf one, no gloves! You were exactly the same as me!" Sakura shouted.

"No I wasn't, I was actually wearing appropriate clothing! You were wearing your ice skating outfit!" Sasuke sneered. Suddenly silence met the two as they stared into each others eyes. After the moment of silence both couldn't help it and began laughing maniacally. Finally calming down, they both smiled at each other.

"Okay, I get it; I get it, it was wrong for me to run out" Sakura giggled.

"And perhaps I should have waited for you to come back, knowing you" Sasuke chuckled.

"Gomen" Sakura and Sasuke said in unison before laughing again.

Almost a minute later the door burst open again, revealing the rest of their friends.

"So it's all cool now?!" Naruto grinned.

"…Y-yea" Sakura nodded.

"Anyway, can you now explain why those weird guys were calling you Haruno-sama?!" Naruto shouted.

"A-aa" Sakura nodded "As I already said before they're family staff" Sakura stated.

"But why are they here, guarding you?" Chouji asked.

"A-aa…you see, this resort is owned by my family…and whenever I come up here they always umm…guard me…" Sakura explained. Silence and gaping stares greeted her.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…This...this place is owned by your family?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Suddenly, the door flew open again, a blur flew into the room and Sakura was smashed against the opposite wall with a figure holding her in a strangle hold. By tossing her out of the bed, it was revealed that she was wearing a big baggy black shirt and black boxer shorts.

"FOREHEAD-GIRL!! How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun! You witch!" Ino screeched. Behind her was Akaya and Karin glaring at her.

"Nee-chan how could you make Sasuke-sama go out in the storm like that?!" Karin wailed.

"You are dead Forehead-girl, for not only putting Sasuke-kun's life in danger, but Daisuke-kun's life too!" Akaya growled in furry. Suddenly Ino's grip became fiercer and tightened around the pink haired girl's neck again.

"How could you, some one so lowly, even think of going out with Sasuke-kun?! Take your spell off him!!" Akaya added.

"How could you be ordering the staff around here but not me?! Huh?! What makes you so special?! I'm the Yamanaka heiress; they should be bowing down to my feet and meeting my every whim!!" Ino growled in over confidence.

"Yamanaka, let her go!" Kiba growled as the grip tightened again.

"I-If you really are the Yamanaka Heir, then you should know the Haruno family crest in a-an instant" Sakura rasped.

"Haruno-sama!" two guards exclaimed as they piled into the room.

"What do you mean?" Ino growled.

"T-this place is owned by my family, the white circle on the front should have given you the hint" Sakura choked. Ino seemed surprised for a moment before the pink haired girl was thrown out of the room.

"I HATE YOU!! Everything would have been a whole lot better if you just stayed in Suna and left us all alone!! So what if you are a Haruno heir? It will all go to your older brother!!" Ino screeched "You act all high and mighty when in reality you're just a pathetic and weak little girl!" Ino growled as once again she picked up Sakura and threw her down the hall. Fortunately for the poor people in the hall, the flying pink haired girl missed any unwilling spectators. Who knew Ino was that strong?

"Yamanaka, if you lay another hand on Sakura you will be in deep shit" Sasuke threatened.

"Not this time Sasuke-kun, she's poisoned everyone, and I won't rest until I prove she's a witch!" Ino screeched as she ran for the lying pink haired girl.

'Haruno-sama!" the guards gasped as they ran towards her in attempt to stop Ino.

"Hey don't go running to her! She's not the true heir! I am!!" Karin exclaimed. Turning around in shock, the guards stared at Karin.

"No you're not!" one of the guards shouted.

"What are you saying?! This is my family's resort, obey me!" Karin growled "There's no way some one so ugly could be a Haruno heir!"

"Don't make us laugh!" one guard scoffed.

"If you really were a Haruno heir, we would have seen you by now, when you would have been born we would have seen" it seemed the head guard stated.

"So you just lied to all of us?" Naruto exclaimed, obviously hurt.

"Of course not Naruto-kun!"

"Don't take us for fools; you look nothing like any of the Haruno's!" Kiba sneered.

"W-what?! I am a Haruno! As if that bitch is actually one!" Karin growled pointing to Sakura.

"The gigs up Karin-san" Sakura whispered.

"W-what?! Y-you!! I am the true heir, not you!" Karin growled. Sakura chuckled evilly at that statement.

"You're hilarious Karin-san; you honestly believe that you would actually be a Haruno? I know your little charade; you got into the school because you said you were a Haruno so you could get closer to Sasuke-kun" Sakura murmured.

"W-what?!" Karin gasped.

"Oh yes, I know all about what you did behind the scenes, your grades even from the past couple of weeks or so have been appalling, as if any Haruno would score so poorly, I guess that one of my grandparents set this up so they could get custody over me? Your plan didn't work so well" Sakura scoffed "Oh and just so you know, yes I do know that you are around twenty, what ever will Tsunade-sama do when she receives my email about your real identity, age and intention?"

"You wouldn't _dare_!" Karin exclaimed.

"Oh, I dared" Sakura smirked.

"W-what? Sasuke-sama, you believe me don't you?!" Karin pleaded, turning to him.

"Don't make me laugh, I know that you're just being a fake to get attention, I knew it from the first day you arrived" Sasuke scoffed before he picked up the pink haired girl bridal style, narrowly missing the charging Ino.

"W-what are you talking about Sasuke-sama?" Karin gasped.

"Sakura and I both knew you weren't her younger sister, you weren't even a Haruno to begin with" Sasuke smirked.

"Nani?" Karin cried.

"Don't take me for an idiot, baka" Sakura whispered in a deadly tone "I know much more than I speak"

"If you really are a Haruno, then prove it" the head guard spoke.

"H-how?" Karin murmured.

"Surely if you're a Haruno heir, you should know the amount of businesses your family owns, correct?" he said.

"That's impossible! We have so many!"

"Haruno-sama" the guard said, as if ordering her to answer the same question.

"On what date? Where?" Sakura asked.

"This day last year, in Grass" he answered.

"Hmm…that was so long ago..." Sakura murmured.

"Ha! See! She can't answer it either!" Karin sneered, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"…But, from what I remember, on that date, in Grass, the Haruno Company owned five hotels, three shopping centres, ten hospitals, 4 playground community parks, six community centres, 7 private secondary schools, nine public primary schools, 1 tertiary institution, one sports company and eto…" Sakura murmured "There was one more thing I believe" Sakura grumbled to her self "Oh, yes! That's right! A small family café" A lot of people just gaped, whether it was from her ability to remember those details or that her family owned that much in one country was a mysteru…

"I-impossible! There's no way that anyone owns that much! And even if they did, no one would remember that!" Karin screeched.

"Haruno-sama you are correct" the guard nodded, looking at the Blackberry he brought out.

"As if, you're lying!" Karin glared.

"No, it's all here" he stated and showed her the figures.

"But, Sakura-chan, why did you ask for date and place?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Sakura blinked and looked at him as if he were stupid "Don't you know? When it come to day to day business, the amount of things the Haruno Corporation owns changes constantly, what is owned today might be sold tomorrow and then bought again the next day, and of course I have to ask where, the Haruno Corporation is a world wide company, you know, like the Uchiha and Hyuuga Corps"

"Why does it vary?" Naruto asked.

"Saa…maybe Otou-sama was eccentric and senile" Sakura joked. Some gaped at the answer.

"Haruno-sama!" the head guard gasped in shock.

"Just joking, it's all about profit Naruto" Sakura explained.

"Oh…"

"And because you couldn't answer such a simple question, you are definitely not a Haruno" the guard sneered. Karin looked scandalized. Many looked stupefied to think that question was simply…

"Y-you! I hate you!! So what if I'm not a Haruno?! I was suppose to have that all!! The money, the mansion, Sasuke-sama!!" Karin growled in furry as she lashed out towards to the pair "It was all supposed to be mine!! Why should you get all of that you worthless pig?!" with that said, guards pounded on her holding her fiercely and against her will.

"I'll get you for this, I swear, you will be pounded into the ground when I'm through with you!" Karin declared as she was dragged off by two guards, leaving the head guard standing there and a gaping group of teenagers.

"Haruno-sama" the guard spoke.

"…" she didn't speak as she looked down, almost as if she knew what was going to be said.

"This is truly appalling; you're showing much more of a human side that you should" he stated.

"Huh?! So you're not human?!" Naruto exclaimed, in slight fear.

"Baka" Sakura murmured "Of course I'm human, what else would I be, an alien? Please" Sakura scoffed with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Wait! Weren't you essentially praising Sakura-chan a second ago?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Praising? Please, I was stating facts, praise is a meaningless concept" the guard scoffed, silent, Sakura looked down in sorrow.

"What does he mean then?" Hinata questioned.

"Your eyes, you must be a Hyuuga correct?" the guard questioned.

"Hai" Hinata nodded.

"Then surely you know what the Haruno family has strict rules on behaviour, one of those is acting human. Acting human means that you have sympathy, you care for others, you think that there's nothing more important than happiness, what foolish concepts! If it doesn't make profit, it isn't needed! Haruno's don't need this stupid concept of love and friends, it makes them weak, weakness is not tolerated" the guard growled. Sakura looked down, almost in shame.

"Having friends doesn't make you weak!" Naruto exclaimed.

"If it means her decision making power wavers then it does make her weak, she should have already known that by now, but here she is with friends!" the guard yelled "how pathetic!"

"WHAT?! Sakura-chan chose on her own to have friends, it made her stronger!!" Naruto growled.

"Naruto, don't worry about it" Sakura suddenly spoke.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata questioned.

"He's right, I should have thought properly before I befriended you guys" Sakura whispered "But, you guard, are only a guard, do NOT tell me how to live my life Husagi-san, now scram!" Sakura growled. Instantly, understanding the tone, he ran away in fear.

"Man it really must suck to be you at times" Chouji grumbled.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

"…"

"You're family is really complicated" Kiba mused.

"Aa" Sakura sighed "You can put me down now Sasuke-kun" Complying with her request, he let her down onto her own two feet. Turning around, she faced a gaping Ino and Akaya.

"Yamanaka, Chiyo" Sakura said. Instantly her call brought them out of their stupor.

"…"

"Be grateful that I'm not going to charge you for the damage on the resort" Sakura began.

"W-what?!" Ino exclaimed.

"And, I'm sorry, really, I'm sorry" Sakura said before walking down the hall towards her actual room, it was about time she began packing up.

"Forehead-girl?" Ino questioned, making Sakura stop in her tracks. Turning around, she had a soft smile on her face.

"You guys wanted to see me snow board right?" Sakura questioned. A couple of nods were her reply "Alright, I'll show, the last ten minutes before the slopes close, I'll show you" Sakura stated before she again walked away.

* * *

Me: Woo! Another chapter!

Sasuke:...Sakura, I'm wondering, but why didn't you want to go on this snow trip?

Sakura: Why? Why else?! Those outfits I ice skate are really embarassing!

Sasuke:...

Naruto: That's _it_?!

Sakura: What do you mean _that's it_?! I have to think some what on my fashion!

Me: Why is Naruto here? e.e;;

Sasuke: Who knows.

Sakura: Anyway, remember to RxR, no flaming and Animea-hime does not own Naruto.

Naruto: Of course she doesn't! And anyway, Sakura-chan! I wanted to say that!

Sakura: Naruto.

Naruto: Hai?

Sakura, Sasuke and Me: Shut up.

Naruto: TT-TT


End file.
